The Cliffs
by bornonhalloween
Summary: Edward has just graduated college and is ready to take over the family business- an island retreat called The Cliffs. Can he ever get over his boyhood crush on the babysitter?
1. Graveyard Shift

**Chapter 1 - Graveyard Shift**

"_Edward, what's the next step here?"_

_Jolt! Don't panic. Focus, focus dammit! "Sorry, Ms. Woodward, I…I…"_

_Shit! My eyes automatically click to the blackboard to see if I can find a clue about the problem that I've zoned out on long ago, the moment I noticed the tiniest bit of tension between the top two buttons of her blouse today, and if I look really carefully, and I certainly have, I'm rewarded by a flash of white lace. Curse my reckless daydreaming! If I'm going to survive this class and graduate, I know I can't let myself be distracted by the way her index finger reaches around about every five minutes to tuck that escaped strand of silky brown hair back behind her ear. Can't allow myself to drown in those deep pools of chocolate brown that seem to burn right into my green eyes every single time she turns back to the class. Absolutely cannot afford to ignore the words coming out of her mouth because I'm too focused on the delicate curve of her upper lips and the way her sweet little pink triangle of a tongue flicks casually across her fluffy lower lip to compensate for the dry heat in the room. I chance a look back to the face that has starred in my every fantasy since September._

_Double shit! My brilliant repartee has not thrown her off the trail! Awesome- now she's frowning._

"_Edward, I need you to __**see**__ me after class."_

_Lurch. Thunder clouds rumble through my brain. My 17-year-old body goes into fight-or-flight mode and begins pumping massive quantities of adrenaline to every nerve ending in my body. I vaguely pick up on the sound of the bimbos giggling at my upcoming discipline. Fuck them. Fuck Principal Bernstein for hiring this siren and expecting us to concentrate in her presence. I know for a fact I'm not the only kid in school who suffers from Calculus boners. I am, however, the one who got busted today. _

_I attempt to face my doom like a man."Yes, Ms. Woodward."_

_The last fifteen minutes of class cannot possibly go slower. I swear the clock on the wall does a Ferris Bueller backwards tick at one point! The corduroy covering my thighs is now thoroughly soaked from my sweaty palms. I can feel large wet spots pooling on the cotton material under my arms as I succumb to the panic attack about to take root. Mercifully, the bell rings, signaling the end of my last high school class, which would have easily been the happiest moment of my life up to this point, if not for the sheer terror of the private session with The Goddess of Derivatives awaiting me._

_I will my body not to betray me. I pass my eyes over a particularly inflammatory graffiti version of Ms. Woodward with Principal Bernstein in an inappropriate position on my desk and frantically search for an image that won't challenge my seriously limited reserves of willpower. I gratefully rest my focus on a simple heart containing the letters R. H. Thank Christ for my brother Emmett's romantic gesture, this lasting legacy to his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. I train my eyes on this spot and hold fast. _

_It is time. Her pumps click a steady rhythm on the ratty tile floor until she comes to a halt beside me, just inches from my left side. Her movement toward me brings with it a breeze that is 100% Ms. Woodward. It smacks me square in the nostrils. Unlike the girls my own age who douse themselves in the latest designer perfumes and fruity hair products in the hopes of inflaming our teenage hormones, Ms. Woodward simply chooses clean. She probably thinks she's doing us boys a favor, but her freshness and sophistication had long ago become my own personal torture. I desperately love her smell but I know I have to try to gird myself now against the sensory assault. I pray she is not standing close enough to see my raging hard-on under the desk. Just in case, I bend my body forward as effectively as I can without calling attention to the movement. I am dying here. A particularly painful Death by Fuckhot Math Teacher._

"_Edward, what are we going to do about your wandering attention? Maybe you can help me understand what I'm doing to bore you to distraction in every class!"_

_I shake my head slowly as her words slowly break through the fog that has descended on my brain. Her disappointment in me slices like a knife to the gut. Worse, she thinks it's HER bad-that she could actually find a way to be BORING to me? I find every detail about her as UNboring as can be! She clearly has no idea that I've spent all of Advanced Calculus focusing every ounce of my mental concentration on keeping my permaboner behind the desk and out of trouble. That shit doesn't leave a lot of time to digest differential equations! _

_I risk speech again because I can't let her feel for one moment this was any failing on her part. _

"_No, Ms. Woodward. It's not you, it's me." FUCK, I did not just say the lamest break-up line ever to my calc teacher!_

_She quirks an eyebrow and her mouth twists into a little smirk, challenging me to try again. Here goes nothing._

"_You never bore me…I mean, I love watching you…ugh, I mean…" I bite down hard on my lower lip to trap the rest of the mortifying words inside. Mouth, meet brain, PLEASE for fuck's sake._

"_Edward, please look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_Now, I may not be the valedictorian of Forks High Class of 2007, but I sure as shit know one thing. I absolutely, positively cannot show her my face right now. I'm one big messy pile of horny and if she's somehow missed the telegram my dick sent her, she'll sure as hell see it in my eyes. _

"_Please, no. I can't."_

_My surrender is complete, and the only chance I stand is for her to let me escape this situation with a little dignity so I can lick my wounds in private and try to erase her from my memory this summer and get on with my pathetic life!_

_All hope of dignity is washed away when I feel her right hand land softly at the nape of my neck. Unghhh._

_Do not move a muscle. Do not lean into that soft, cool hand. Do not be weak. And please, God, do not whimper like a needy, lovesick teenager. _

_I focus all my attention on my own hands, which are currently splayed across the top of my thighs and clamping down on my legs for all they're worth. This lady is not fighting fair. I don't have enough brain cells firing right now to process her actions and even hope to find an appropriate response. She has just broken the cardinal student/teacher rule and I am terrified and excited beyond belief to imagine what she might do next._

"_Edward," she says almost in a whisper, "It's time for you to pay better attention to me."_

_OK, we have officially arrived in REALLY FUCKING DANGEROUSVILLE._

_I feel my jaw threaten to drop open at her suggestion, and I redouble my efforts to remain still by clenching my teeth together. Don't swallow. Don't fucking breathe. This shit does not happen in Forks! You're trapped inside another AWESOME fantasy like last week when she asked you to help her rearrange the classroom furniture and you got all sweaty and she ended up thanking you with a blow….WHOA, really not helping, dude. Can we just deal with one fantasy at a time? So like I was saying, this shit is not real. She's DEFINITELY not touching your neck with all five fucking perfectly manicured fingers. Do. Not. Lose. Your. Shit. _

_The next motion is unmistakable. Slowly but surely, I feel that perfect hand moving up the back of my neck and through my unmanageable tangle of crazy hair. It is an agonizing pace. Is it possible that she's holding herself back with every bit of willpower she can muster? She has to know that she's crossed a really fucking huge line here._

_I'm risking no less and no more than total humiliation if I let go of my control here, but she's risking her professional reputation and her whole future. And it hits me like a kick in the nuts. She's risking everything right now. For this. With me. Jesus, just how badly does she want me anyway? For one second, I feel a surge of power in this completely lopsided situation._

_Damn, those nails feel spectacular scratching their way up my scalp! My mottled brain flashes back to a science project we'd done in 8__th__ grade where the plants bent toward the light source. I am feeling one with that biological drive; every single cell in my body yearns to lean into that hand. I am overcome by the desire to allow my head to tip back and let out the groan of ecstasy her long-awaited touch was bringing me._

_Be strong. _

_-Scratching_

_Last day. _

_-Massaging_

_You're so close to that finish line! _

_-Rubbing_

_Hold it together for her. She'll lose everything. Dead squirrels. Old ladies in bathing suits. Emmett's dirty socks. There...that worked. _

_My lack of surrender only causes her to up her game. She takes a step sideways to close the gap between us. The silk of her blouse brushes against my left cheek. Ms. Woodward, trust me. You have the full attention of every part of my body! All I want in the whole world in this moment is to turn my head to the left and bury my warm breath between her bursting buttons. Now I know I am going crazy- I'm having a fantasy WITHIN my fantasy! I squeeze my eyes shut to block out all my crazy thoughts. Keep still, you sick fuck. You don't get to breathe on your teacher's boobs._

_When her nails finally reach the top of my head, she fills her hand with as much of my hair as she can grab and pulls back gently but firmly so that my line of vision is lifted from the safety of the desktop. _

"_That's better. Now we're going to work on your focus." She lets go of my hair, and I can feel her move her body away from my side and around to the front of my desk. She can't make me show her my eyes, but I know better than to drop my head back down. _

"_Now I want you to touch yourself for me, Edward."_

_My mouth goes bone dry. I swallow thickly. OH NO, SHE DID NOT! Did she?_

"_Touch myself?" I squeak out._

_She leans into me and I can feel her hot breath tickling my nose. "Yes, Edward, I can see that I have you standing at attention now. You've earned your reward. Begin."_

_In my thirteen years as a student at Forks, I have never once gotten detention. Never had an overdue library book. Never gotten caught in the parking lot at lunch. Hell, I've never even been tardy. So, it seems to me that I have no choice other than to obey my teacher this one final time in my high school career. Sue me, I'm a pleaser._

_I unclamp my left hand from its death grip on my thigh and allow it to slide slowly toward my fly. I know she saw the motion-I hear her quick gasp of breath as she realizes I am really doing this. I pass my hand over my cords, from the tip all the way down to the base of my cock. My first touch is almost painful, and I can feel the heat on my face as the blush betrays every emotion I've been trying to hide. I struggle to keep my eyes closed. Sure, it occurs to me that we might have attracted a witness, and a big part of me knows that I should probably open my eyes. I just have to trust her to manage that situation, because a bigger part of me is way too chicken shit to let her see into my soul and know the power she holds over me. _

"_Yes, my sweet boy, you have been so good for me all year. You've earned this."_

_I can't help the whimper that escapes me in response to her comment. I take another tentative stroke, noticing that my dick is starting to feel pretty fucking thankful for my detention. I am quickly approaching that point where my pleasure is winning over my pride. I stroke myself again and again, all the more aroused because I can feel her watching me. Feeling a little cocky now, I lean back in my chair so she can take a long, hard look. _

"_That's it, Baby. Don't be embarrassed to show me how good it feels."_

_I feel her shift position again and can tell that she is leaning all the way over my desk now. Her smell is dangerously close. That hair that has been escaping from her ear all year is now tickling my chin. I can hear her breathing pick up. Why, Ms. Woodward, it's not just integrals that turn you on! _

"_Do you know how it feels to be eye-fucked every day by the most intense green eyes I've ever seen? How unfair it is that those eyes are attached to the most perfectly chiseled face? How desperately I wish it were my hand giving you all that pleasure right now? How frustrating it is for me to watch you walk out of this room day after day with the girls your own age drooling all over you and know that a real woman can offer you so much more? How I've fought with my desire for you every single day in school? How I can't escape your pull even on the weekends?"_

_Holy horny rants, Batman! I can't help the moan that leaves my lips. And I don't mean to say it, I mean I REALLY never meant to say it, but-_

"_Fuck. Me." And I may have smiled just a little bit. Because yeah, we are both in a steaming pile of trouble now, but it seems like we are in that pile together. _

"_You sweet, beautiful boy. Do it for me this time."_

_And since my mouth isn't paying attention to my brain any more than my other body parts, I blurt out, "They've all been for you, Ms. Woodward." _

"_Show me, Edward. I've pictured your face so many times. Let me see exactly how you look when you totally lose control."_

_Picturing her picturing me doing this snags me in an infinite spiral that sends me spinning to the edge of the cliff. I am getting ready to fall… Do I dare let go?_

"_That's my good, hot boy. I want to watch you come for me. Come for me right now, baby."_

_On her command, I leap over the edge into the most ecstatic downward freefall. She moves in and presses her lips softly against mine, opening them slightly so we're sharing the air between us. Though I've fantasized about kissing her every single day for nine months, I am incapable of anything in this moment beyond simply letting my lips gratefully receive her attention as the rest of me blissfully somersaults and floats gently back down to earth. She pulls back gently from the kiss._

"_Open your eyes now, baby. I promise, I won't hurt you. You're safe with me, Edward." _

_I want to believe her with my whole being. I want to trust that when I open my eyes, she will not be looking at me with disgust for my weakness. I feel like such a cliché-just another horny kid with a pathetic crush on the hot teacher-and I am terrified that she will find me ridiculous. But wait, through my blissed-up haze, I remember she has made confessions, too… intense green eyes… perfectly chiseled face… gorgeous chest… my desire…can't escape…_

_Man or mouse, Edward? Isn't that what Emmett always says to me? This is a Life. Defining. Moment._

"Open your eyes, little bro." Weird, I really heard Emmett's voice in my head just now! "Dude, that must have been one fantastic wet dream you just had yourself, but I need your sweet sticky ass to get out of bed! And try not to crack your face open with that shit-eating grin you're sporting!"

"Fuck, Em, can I have a moment here?"

"Sure thing, Eddie. But do me a favor and share that shit with me later, man? I haven't had a dream that productive in five years!"

"That's because you have a real life Rosalie. I think your dick might fall off if you tried to pull the graveyard shift as well."

"You got a point there, bro. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen. Breakfast at Tiffany's. Throw on your gym shorts and a tee." He started to walk toward the door as a thought occurred to him. "Edward, I know your mouth told me that you aren't into meaningless action with the Cliffies this summer, but your dick is singing an entirely different tune!"

I swear my big brother has ESP-Extra Sexery Perception. Emmet was not going to accept my new outlook toward casual sex without putting up a fight.

"Emmett, I'm not-"

"…not doing the meaningless…blah blah blah… girl of substance… yada yada yada…Tanya, etc. etc. … Yeah, I got it, Eddie."

As Emmett shook his head and walked away, no doubt replaying the best-Of reel from his seasons as a single guy working on the island, reality began to snake its way through my confused, happy fog. I thanked whoever might be listening for the small miracle that I was wearing my black boxer briefs, the only thing that had stood between Emmett and the gooey evidence of my latest rendezvous with Forks High's most devoted calculus teacher! Working overtime again, Ms. W? Our tax dollars hard at work.

I chuckled to myself at the workout Ms. Woodward gave me in my dream state. I lazily stretched out my muscles. I could feel the lingering tightness in my thighs, the strain in my jaw from clamping it shut, the tension in my neck from my valiant efforts to resist her touch.

God bless Principal Bernstein for his hiring skills! Four years of college had not done anything to diminish her effectiveness. No freakin' way was I sharing Ms. Woodward with Emmett. Hmmm, maybe I should look her up now that I'd graduated from Cornell's School of Hotel Administration. Impressive, right? She'd see me as a man. A man who was starting to twitch back to life…

Ms. Woodward's face suddenly morphed into Tanya. Oh yeah, Tanya. The girlfriend who probably wouldn't appreciate my nighttime detentions. I took a moment to thank my favorite high school fantasy for yet another bed-shaking orgasm, and I sent Ms. Woodward directly back to the perverted teenage vault where I could keep her safe for next time.

I rolled out of bed and peeled off my sticky boxers. As I hopped in the shower, I couldn't help humming my favorite Police song, "Don't stand…don't stand so….don't stand so close to me." Grateful to public education for my satisfying release, I let that smile stay all over my face as I threw on my gym clothes and headed down to breakfast.


	2. Schooled by Emmett

**A/N: **Huge thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these characters, which I'd love to own but don't.

**Chapter 2**

"I call dibs on Eddie today."

"Yeah, Em? Which skills are you going to impart-Panty Dropping 101 or Advanced Heart Breaking?"

"Easy there, Jas. I'm gonna teach Edward the magic of Mixology. With his hot body, killer eyes, and that innocent vibe he has going, we are going to rake in the tips!"

I slowed my pace on the stairwell so I could eavesdrop on their plans for me.

"Sounds to me like somebody's got a little crush on little brother. Seriously, Em, do you really not have a problem pimping out your little brother so you can have more money to spend on Rosalie's bling?" Jas was going full into fierce oldest brother mode already.

"Only the best for my Rosie." I love hearing Emmett admit his whippedness. There was hope for civilization after all if a wild beast like Emmett could be domesticated. I grabbed a plate and gathered up the scrambled eggs and bacon waiting on the stove for me.

"OK, he's yours today but the Hut doesn't open till 10. What are you going to teach him before that?" Jasper used air quotes and an eye roll on the word "teach".

"We're heading to the gym. See who signed up for personal training today." Emmett used his own air quotes over "personal" but instead of an eye roll, he gave us his trademark full-on dimple Emmett smile.

Jasper shook his head in defeat. I returned Emmett's smile as I poured myself a glass of orange juice and made my way to the table.

"Okay, guys," Dad interceded. "Edward, you're Emmett's today and Jasper's tomorrow."

"Gee, Dad, you make it sound so cheap," I pouted a little for effect.

"Great," Jasper replied. "Alice is looking forward to being your massage guinea pig! I'll get her extra wound up for tomorrow. Maybe a few extra kinks here and there," Jasper winked at me. "And then you can sit in on my afternoon meditation class."

Dad couldn't hold back a grin at the idea that I might sit quietly for an hour. I had to admit, it would be a challenge for me. Dad continued with the plan. "That sounds good, Jasper. Later in the week, I'd like to go over the books with you, Edward. I have some ideas for the future, and I'd really like to get your thoughts."

I felt a little bit of a jolt at his words. I searched his face to see if there was any sarcasm behind what he'd said. No, that wouldn't be his style. I met his eyes across the table and recognized the emotion I saw there- pride. Damn that felt good! Not that Dad had ever treated me with anything but respect, but I'd always been the baby, the youngest of three boys in a family with a single Dad for most of my life.

As the oldest son, Jasper had always taken a fatherly approach with me. He took his role as big brother very seriously, even as an eleven-year-old who had just lost his mom. Jasper somehow took care of all of us, instinctively comforting Dad in his loneliness, keeping Emmett in line, and fiercely protecting me.

Emmett was always the happy-go-lucky kid who didn't require much help moving through the world. He had always been amused by my cautious approach toward life and seemed to make it his personal mission to "chillax" me. I was determined to give Emmett a chance to broaden my comfort zone. His instincts with people were usually on target, and I was happy to study his methods.

My role was simple. I was the sweet little boy who'd lost his mom at eight. I soaked up Jasper's protection, Emmett's fun, and Dad's affection. It seemed like after Mom died, Dad gave us all extra. And somehow, he did it in a way that let us all grow into our own people. He never failed to look me right in the eyes while he was shaking my hand and saying, "I'm proud of you, son." Whether it was my first soccer goal, a guitar recital, or the day I got pounded on the playground and walked away from the fight, he was proud of me, and not afraid to let me know.

O – o – o - O

"_Edward Cullen, Bachelor of Science in Hotel Administration…."_

"_Woo-hoo! You rocked it, Little Bro!" comes up from the crowd and reaches my ears, along with everyone else's. I'm sure I am beet red to match my graduation robe at Emmett's outburst, but my friends clap me on the back in appreciation of Emmett's good nature and brotherly pride._

_As I meet up with my family after the ceremony, Jasper lets go of his grip on Alice to pull me into a hug. "Congratulations, Edward. Magna Cum Laude? Really? Did you have to be such a show off?" Alice follows, and while she surprises me with her mighty strength, she does not surprise me at all with her words, "I knew you could do it, Edward!"_

"_Thanks, guys."_

_Emmett hands me a bottle of Corona and clinks it with his own. "I believe I already expressed my feelings!" Rosalie snorts at her boyfriend and wraps an arm around me. She toasts me with her own bottle and gives me a big smile._

_"Yeah, Em, thanks so much for that special moment," I tell him._

_I catch Dad watching the scene with watery eyes._

"_Dad." I may have a tear or two myself._

_He holds out his right hand for me to shake. I grasp it firmly, ready to receive his customary gesture. Instead of shaking my hand, he pulls me into his body, wrapping his left arm around my neck. I'd grown to my Dad's height a couple years ago. I have to admit, Dad's build is impressive. Long days working on the island have kept him in great shape. Me? I spent the last four years working off my school year stress in the gym and summers lifeguarding, and …yeah, I'm 21. I am not hurting in the body department. Just sayin'. It strikes me that physically, we have become equals._

_I pull my arm around his back, and we stand locked together without moving for a few moments before he works up the courage to speak._

_When he does, he speaks clearly over my shoulder, "Son, I am so proud of you." He does not release me, so I hold myself still, reveling in his embrace. I feel him choke out a wet sob, and he turns and whispers directly in my ear, "Your mom would have loved to have been here today."_

_I grab the edge of my polyester sleeve and mop my face before giving him one final squeeze and standing back. "Thanks, Dad."_

"_Eddie, where's that gorge anyways?" Leave it to Emmett to break the tension._

O – o – o - O

"Sure, Dad. That means a lot to me." I knew he was proud of my choice to go to Cornell and eventually take over the family business. That drove me to do my best at school and bring home as much knowledge as I could. But if there's one thing we learned at school, it's that the hospitality business is all about experience and people skills. There was nobody I respected more than Carlisle Cullen in that regard. I was looking forward to working closely with my father and soaking up the Cullen charm.

"Thanks for coming over and making us breakfast. I missed this when I was at school!"

Dad looked up at me from the table, where he was just finishing off his coffee. "It's a first day of the season treat today. For the rest of the summer, you boys are on your own. You'll have to figure out what groceries and supplies you need from the store and take the boat to the mainland once a week to stock up."

"C'mon, Eddie. Off to the gym!"

"Oh, Edward," Dad started. "One last piece of advice on your first day. And this is critical-"

And together, the three of us recited the cardinal rule of The Cliffs, "No sleeping with the guests."

O – o – o - O

"So personal training is kind of my specialty. Let me explain the finer points to you."

"Emmett, it just doesn't seem all that complicated. You talk to the guest, find out what their goals are, help them design a plan, show them how to use the machines, give them a little encouragement, and they've worked off enough of last night's dessert so that they don't feel guilty anymore."

"Well, right there, you have just proven that you have absolutely no idea how this works. That is why I am enrolling you right now in The Emmett Cullen School of the Art of Personal Training. And you, my lucky bro, are my very first practice client. Now pretend you're a chick."

I wiggled my ass toward his face. "Does my butt look big in this spandex?"

"Eddie, I'm being serious here. Now, every relationship begins with the first meeting. Please step into my office."

I followed Emmett to his "office" which consisted of a little round table and two chairs along the wall.

Emmett folded his hands on the table and leaned forward in full-on listening mode. "So, tell me, Mrs. Potato Head, what can I help you with today?"

"Mrs. Potato Head? This is you being serious?"

"Just go with it."

"Um, my husband thinks I'm getting a little muffin top and I'd also like to firm up my little white plastic thighs a little."

"Well, Mrs. P, I am certainly happy to work on those trouble spots for you, but I have to say I think Mr. Potato Head is a damn lucky guy." He gave me an Emmett Level One Dimple Smile.

"Oh, thank you, Emmett, you big hunk of sexy." I batted my eyelashes at him so he knew that I was swooning appropriately, even though I felt more like gagging.

"What I'd like to do for you is create a full body program, including aerobics, resistance training, and stretching, incorporating your specific requests. This way, when those spots start to look good, the rest of you will be keeping up!"

"Okay….?"

"So, I'm going to make you a plan and I want you to come see me here three days this week." He leaned over the table and said in a low voice, "See how I just upped her to three sessions there?"

"Yeah, Emmett. Brilliant!" So far I was not that impressed.

"Okay, let's head over to the treadmill and we can get started."

"Whatever you say, Emmett." I try to give him my I'm-totally-smitten smile.

"Ok, I want you to start at a nice steady walk for me. That's it, hop right up. Please enter your weight and age into the machine- see how I've turned away from her there for a little privacy?"

"You're so sensitive." I tried not to roll my eyes. I was afraid I might get dizzy.

"Okay, now walk for me." I started walking on the treadmill at 4.2 MPH while Emmett started coaching me. "Okay, what I want you to do for me while you're walking is think about tightening everything, Mrs. P. Use your best posture-that's beautiful- now start to let those arms work for you. Nice work. Now, squeeze that bottom for me. Excellent! And keep breathing. Nicely done. Pull in your abs. Way to go. You are doing a fabulous job!"

Ugh. Could I handle dishing out this level of bullshit all day? Doubtful.

"OK, we're going to move on to the next exercise. Let me help you onto this machine."

He led me over to a Nautilus machine and strapped me in, touching my shoulder once or twice "by accident" and, did he just wink at me?

"Now, Mrs. P, you're going to slowly pull these in for me while breathing out, ok?"

I worked the machine while he worked me. "That's beautiful. Can you feel the contraction here?" As he asked me, he gently touched my bicep.

I raised my voice several octaves and said, "I don't think my husband would appreciate you touching me there!"

"Hmmm, I've never gotten that reaction before!"

"Emmett, seriously, can you say 'Sexual Harassment Lawsuit'?"

"Believe me, bro, by the time these ladies hit their middle ages, they are overjoyed if anyone wants to flirt with them, let alone touch them! Firm commands, gentle encouragement, rewards for good behavior. She wants to think she's doing this workout _for me_. I give them compliments along the way, and if they're really working hard, they get a reward. It could be a wink, a smile, or a touch. You would be surprised how hard they'll work for those."

"It seems kind of fucked up."

"Yeah, right? But I'm telling you, these ladies want to feel like they're the only one you care about, and you basically live and breathe to get them in shape. And of course, there's the unspoken fantasy that if they really work hard, they might impress you so much that you'll just climb on that machine with them and…."

"So basically she wants you to boss her around and ogle her?"

Emmett smiled a hugely inappropriate smile. "You ARE paying attention."

"I think we're done here. Thanks for the school."

"Seriously, Eddie. Think about it. These ladies have been working out their whole lives. You think they need you to tell them how to do it? They're paying you big bucks to show them some undivided attention. Set those beautiful green eyes on only the lady in front of you. When you see her trying extra hard, just show her you noticed. And for God's sake, flash that killer smile of yours. And it doesn't hurt if your shirt's tight."

"Emmett, that's basically the job description of a gigolo." Sadly, he was actually making sense to me. This was the people skills piece of the job that I needed to learn. I could see how the idea of creating a harmless current of fantasy would help our guests enjoy their time here, return year after year, and generate a nice income stream. I set about familiarizing myself with the equipment so I'd be ready for the first client to arrive.

A few people came in over the course of the next hour, but nobody asked for help, so we left them alone. I walked around so they knew I was available if they needed help.

Emmett caught my eye and waved me up to the front desk. "One more thing. Try to look over the log every day and match faces to names as much as you can. People want you to notice that they're working out. So when I see Mrs. Potato Head at the beach later, I might tell her it was good to see her in the gym today. Or when I'm mixing her a drink, I might tell her she earned that one earlier. See?"

"Yeah, thanks, Emmett. That's good advice."

"Why don't we grab a quick workout since it's pretty slow in here? Then we can shower and head to the Hut."

In my best Mrs. Potato Head voice, I replied, "Why, Emmett, I would love to get hot and sweaty with you! In fact, it's kind of my fantasy!"

O – o – o - O

"Your daytime bartending uniform is this black tee shirt with khaki shorts and flip flops. At night, we wear the white linen pants with the black short-sleeved button down and loafers. It makes us stand out from the waiters. It shows that we're higher up in the food chain."

"That's so completely elitist of you, Emmett."

"Hey, man. I did my time in the polyester luau shirt. Not all of us get to start out in management. I'm going to hop in the shower. Meet you downstairs in a few? We're on at noon. You get a couple hours between lunch and dinner to come back and change."

I was happy to get into that shower and wipe off the grime of the gym. I saw my familiar shampoo and soap hanging in the shower. I knew if I opened the cabinet under the sink, I'd find my old starfish-shaped sponge, the end of a bottle of bubble bath and maybe even a few toy boats that used to float around in here with me. Dad had updated some of the furniture in the Hollow along the way- those twin beds just didn't hold us anymore!-but the bathroom fixtures were harder to change, and that would have been Mom's department. So here I stood, feeling like a giant but at the same time remembering the joy of my bubble baths. That's the way the whole experience of being on the island felt, especially at the beginning of each season. There were so many memories wrapped up in this place. It was hard to believe I had just graduated college and I was right back in this tub!

O – o – o - O

Mom and Dad had been married five years when they decided to step off the corporate treadmill. They ditched their separate successful careers and went searching for that dream they'd always talked about building together. With Dad's background in marketing and management and Mom's flair for design and hospitality, they discovered they had a shared passion for creating a retreat where people in all stages of life could come and enjoy themselves. Since they were planning to expand their family soon, they wanted to find a situation that would allow Mom to spend the school year as an at-home Mom while Dad took care of all the off-season business issues. Ideally, summers would be spent together as a family at the retreat.

Their timing was perfect; the owner of the island had just lost half his net worth in the stock market, and he was highly motivated to sell. Dad and Mom immediately fell in love with the property. Dad took over planning the waterfront area while Mom set to work designing the spa and living quarters. They opened The Cliffs the following May and the positive buzz spread quickly. Soon, the bungalows were booked, the beach was crowded with cliff-jumping kids and paperback-reading adults, and the spa was humming with activity. When the first season was wrapped up, Mom was delighted to discover that she was pregnant.

Jasper's arrival was followed a year later by Emmett's, and a couple years later by mine. Our lives followed a comfortable pattern of summers on the island and the rest of the year in Forks. We had an ideal childhood. I was surrounded by the joyful chaos of a household with three boys playing nine sports. Mom relished her role as at-home Mom in the off-season, and we were treated to ridiculously good cooking and frequent batches of chocolate chip cookies. Dad worked from home, holding most of his interviews and meetings during the day when we were at school. He often asked Mom's advice and held her opinions in high regard. They had the rare marriage of two people who loved and respected each other deeply, and they were not embarrassed to demonstrate that affection. Even as a young boy, I could tell that they were always in tune with each other. If they were in a room together, they were most likely touching. Looking back, that was probably Mom's way of making sure her boys knew how to treat a girl. They made us believe in perfect, unselfish love and spoiled us for anything less.

Our world fell apart the day Mom found out she had cancer. She asked us to be brave for each other and for her. She made us promise to take good care of Dad. She asked us to leave room in our hearts for other people. The thought that Dad could ever love another seemed completely unimaginable then, but Mom wanted us all to know that he had her blessing.

As summer approached, Mom knew that she wasn't going to last to another season on the island. She insisted that they begin interviewing for a nanny so Mom would have a chance to train her and get her comfortable in our routines. And knowing Mom, I'm sure she wanted to help pick the right girl for us, someone who could not only drive us places and cook our meals, but also fill the gaping hole that would be left when her tender spirit was taken from our daily lives.

O – o – o - O

_Not knowing where else to search, Daddy calls the swim coach at Forks High and asks her to suggest the nanny position to the strongest swimmers on the team. We're all pretty good swimmers, but he knows that the top priority of the new nanny will be keeping all three of us safe on the waterfront. The very next day, he gets a phone call from Bella Swan, saying she's interested in the job but she can't live with us during the school year because she doesn't want to leave her Dad all alone. Daddy says that isn't a problem because he'll be around most of the time anyway and invites her to come over for dinner the following night._

_And that, as they say, is all she wrote._

_Bella arrives exactly on time. She and Mommy love each other instantly. Bella says she's no gourmet chef, but she can handle the basics and she's willing to learn. When she says her specialty is chocolate chip cookies, I hand her my heart and never look back._

_Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper are showing off at the table, each trying to outdo the other. Emmett gets a little rough and accidentally (I think) pulls Jasper off his chair and ends up on top of him on the floor._

_Daddy sighs and shakes his head. "Boys will be boys. They're all yours, Bella," he says._

_She pretends she doesn't even notice what's going on and says, "Well, I was kind of hoping to have you guys show me your rooms, but if you're too-"_

_Before she finishes, they're on their feet, brushing themselves off, tripping up the stairs to their rooms. Daddy gives her a little wink. Bella turns to me and puts her hand out._

"_Well, don't you want to show me your room, too, Edward?"_

_I jump out of my chair as fast as I can and take her hand. Bliss._

_Bella spends three afternoons a week with us. Mommy spends as much time with her as she can, teaching her the Mommy way of doing everything from folding sheets to pouring my bubble bath. We save tucking in for just Mommy and me until one night when she surprises me._

"_Edward, is it okay if we invite Bella in so we can teach her the special tuck-in? I want her to do it exactly right for you."_

_I nod sadly, because even though I'm only eight, I understand what Mommy is really telling me._

"_Bella, you can come in, dear."_

_Bella steps around the door frame and walks to the foot of the bed. Mommy lifts the sheets and blanket high over my head, then pulls them around me tightly, trapping all but my head in a little cocoon. She leans in and asks, "Edward, got any sugar for me, sweet boy?"_

"_I always have sugar for you, Mommy." Automatic._

_She smiles and brings her nose down to touch mine, rubs gently back and forth a few times, kisses me on the forehead and says, "G'night, sweetie."_

"_Night, Mommy."_

_Mommy pushes herself up from the bed and gives Bella's arms a squeeze as she passes her and heads out the door. I feel like they're running a relay race and Mommy just passed Bella the baton. Bella moves closer to the bed and looks nervous to get this right._

"_Okay, let's see, first I do this," and she pulls up the sheets just like Mom and scoops them all around me._

"_Is that right?" she asks._

_I nod._

_She leans in and says, "Got any sugar for me, Edward?"_

"_You're s'posed to call me 'sweet boy'."_

_She smiles a touch. "Sorry, let me try again. Got any sugar for me, sweet boy?"_

"_I always have sugar for you, Mom- oopsie, Bella."_

"_Hmmm, I guess this might take a little practice for both of us, huh?"_

_I feel relieved that she didn't make fun of my slip._

"_Okay, let's see, what's next?"_

_I whisper to her, "Noses."_

_She smiles and winks. She whispers back, "Oh yeah. Thanks." She leans in and gives me an excellent Eskimo kiss._

"_G'night, sweetie." She starts to get up to leave._

"_Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You forgot the kiss on my forehead."_

"_Shoot! How could I forget?" She comes back and gives me my forehead kiss. I can go to sleep now._

"_Night, Bella."_

_For the next three nights in a row, Bella and Mommy tuck me in just like this. Mommy first, then Bella. Bella is getting really good at it. By the last night, she gets it perfect. Mommy is watching by the door this time, and she's got one hand over her heart. Mommy blows me a kiss with the other hand and gives Bella a satisfied nod._

_The next morning, Daddy comes in to wake me up. He says that Mommy died peacefully in her sleep last night. She was brave but the disease was too powerful. I can feel the tears prickling behind my eyes but I don't want to let them out. Daddy says, "It's okay to cry, Edward."_

"_But Mommy said we should be brave."_

"_Brave doesn't mean not crying, son. Bravery means moving forward when you feel sad or scared."_

"_I don't get it."_

"_Don't worry. You will. When it's time. Now, how about if you go hop in bed with Emmett? I think he could use a little Edward time right now."_

_I don't really want to admit it, but being with my big brother would really feel good right about now._

"_OK, I guess." I grab my favorite blanket and wrap it around my neck. Daddy lifts me up and hugs me to his body. I wrap my legs around him and hug him back. I can feel him start to shake and I realize he's crying._

"_You can cry, too, Daddy." I squeeze him a little bit tighter and he starts walking me to Emmett's room._

"_Special delivery!" Daddy yells, and tosses me onto the bed with Emmett. I'm pretty surprised to see that Jasper is here, too. They both look like they've been crying._

_Emmett gives me a little smile and says, "Anyone hungry for an Edward sandwich?" and next thing I know, Jasper is behind me and Emmett is in front of me and they are crushing me in the middle and I feel safe and loved and smushed._

_Daddy's watching from the bottom of the bed. Suddenly, he jumps right on top of all of us and says, "Geronimo!" and we laugh for a little bit till we all start crying again._

_A little bit later, I hear the front door open and close. I hear Bella's footsteps all around the first floor, trying to figure out where we all are. I know she's heard the news because otherwise she'd still be at school. She finally heads upstairs and finds us still stuck together in one big pile of laughing and crying Cullens and says, "Now, what am I going to do with you guys?"_


	3. Return to the Island

**Chapter 3 - Return to the Island**

I felt completely refreshed after my shower. I threw on my bartending outfit and walked down to the Hut, where Emmett was opening the bar for the day. He smiled broadly when he saw me.

"Hey, man. I was right about you."

"What about?"

"You are going to make me a fortune in tips this summer!"

"Don't you mean I'm going to make _myself _a fortune?"

"Dude, you're management. You can't take tips." Damn, was that true? That was going to the top of my discussion points for Dad.

"Okay, anyway, how does this all work?"

"Relax, young grasshoppah, I will tell you all. Now hop your sweet ass back here and slice up some lemons for me."

"I can do better than that, Emmett. I can take the peel off the whole lemon in one piece."

"That's something I'd like to see." I grabbed the sharpest looking knife and showed him my best party trick from my two years of culinary classes.

When I finished, he said, "That's awesome. Let's make this the star of tonight's drink special. Lemon Drop. Better get peeling. I have a feeling this is going to be very popular!"

Well, I'd wanted to learn every aspect of the business, and it looked like Emmett wasn't going to spare me any of the grunt work. I was not about to go prima donna on him, so I set myself to work on the pile of lemons.

"Ok, I'm all done with those. What's next?"

"Now, you are going to learn the magic of the bar. You may find some of this advice a little familiar. The successful bartender is one who appreciates the ladies."

I rolled my eyes. I was seriously getting a repeat of my session this morning? "Emmett, what about mixing drinks?"

"Sure, there are some basics to learn, but most of it is in the presentation. They only really taste the first half of the first drink. After that, it's all about the pretty."

"The pretty?"

"Yeah. You're pretty. She's pretty. The drink is pretty. And the tip is fucking gorgeous!" I stared at him without any expression.

"We better take this from the beginning. Go around and take a seat."

"If you call me Mrs. Potato Head again, I'm leaving."

"Okay, but I hear she hits the vodka pretty hard." He snickers at his really bad joke.

I take my seat and wait to be enlightened. "Ready, Emmett, _San_."

"I'm going to start you off easy here. You're 45, mildly attractive, and you're here with your husband, also 45 and mildly attractive. You've both just sat down at my bar. Step one-the greet.

"I have a five-second rule on this. From the second the butt slaps the stool, I've got five seconds to get those napkins out and get my dimples moving. Now, I always start with the guy first on the greet. It shows respect. He wants you to appreciate the lady, but he wants you to acknowledge him first and show you understand that he's in charge of the transaction. Got me?"

"That actually makes sense. I didn't realize you were so scientific about this!"

"Listen and learn, little bro. After you're sure you've caught his eye in that ever-so-slightly subservient manner, maybe even throw in a 'sir' or two, you turn to the lady and lay it all on. I don't need to coach you on this part, Eddie. I've seen you in action before. It's your full-on smile and the bedroom eyes focused 100% on the lady. If you know her name, now is the time to use it."

"Okay. Got it. The greet...check."

"Good. Moving on to step two-the choice. Now, you may not realize it, but choosing that first drink can lead to a lot of undue stress for the customer. That's why we usually pick a drink of the day and draw a cheery little picture on the chalkboard. Take a dollar or two off the regular price to entice them a bit. You'll make a couple batches of those ahead of time, so you can turn the order around pretty quickly. Try selling that first.

"If that doesn't float their boat, suggest something frozen and fruity. High profit margin, great presentation, and rum always gets their night started off on the right foot. Plus, they're going to be so rocked by the time their food comes that everything will taste better. Voila- repeat customers!"

"What about good old wine?"

"Wine has its place. Wine is for the intimate dinner. When you expect to be there for a while and there's no rush. That's not exactly what we're going for in this particular situation."

"Okay, so she doesn't want the special and she doesn't want the frozen fruity thing. Now what?"

"At this point, if she still hasn't chosen a drink, she's just looking for more attention from you. She is practically begging you to seduce her. And _that _you will. Here's where you create that special cocktail _just for her_. If you really feel the love flowing, ask her to trust you and just mix her something. Anything with pineapple juice and vodka is gonna be a winner. Or if she's not ready for that, suggest a few that you think she'll like. Make sure they're all sweet. No lady wants you to think she inspires bourbon! See?"

"Yep, I'm right with you. The choice...check."

"Okay, Eddie. We're getting to the fun part. Step three-the show."

"Oh God, Emmett, what are we going to show?"

"A little of this, a little of that." He has pointed to his biceps and his ass. I guess there was a lot to bartending that I never realized!

"The thing to remember here is that any drink tastes better when it's made with pizzazz. Two things happening here at once. First, you are putting TLC into her drink- and his too, but NEVER as much. Second, it's a chance to show off the goods. Most drinks these days require a shaker, and that's just an invitation to show off the meaty arm muscles. Shake for all you're worth. If you feel like having fun with it, dance it high, low and all around. That's where the back side comes into play. Now if it's a frozen drink, you've got the blender action behind you. You've got to count the seconds, and you can come up with some pretty creative body movements to do that. There's this-" and he gave me the John Travolta arm pump from _Saturday Night Fever_. "Or this-" and he put his hands behind his neck and swung his ass with each count. "Or this-"

"Enough, Emmett. I get it. Shake and count. Arms and ass. Work the drink."

"You Ivy Leaguers do catch on quick. I'm impressed, Eddie. Don't forget the garnish. Of course, this is all talk. Only time will tell if you've got the moves."

"Okay. Step three-the show...check. Anything else?"

"Well, Eddie, you must have learned about closing the deal? The rest of this game is about staying attentive. Get them nuts. Get them water. Don't wait to be asked. Ask them how they like the drinks, especially that special one you made just for her. Refresh the napkins. And most importantly, when they're almost ready to take the last sip, you swoop in and say, 'Can I get you another?' Or if she wasn't excited about the first one, you start over again with step two.

"And remember, when you mix that second drink, make it a little weaker if you can. It's going to make everyone's night better. Trust me."

"That sounds a little dishonest."

"You've got a lot to learn, kid. The goal here is for the mister to have an enjoyable night out with his wife and get her back to bed before the window of drunken opportunity turns into a snoring bed partner. Your job is to help a brother out. You're making his wife feel sexy by paying attention to her. You're pouring her a nice drink to get things rolling. But by the time she orders that second drink, it's all going to start working against him. So keep it light and give the dude a chance!

"And watch carefully for his sign that he's ready for the check. Because nothing says fifteen percent like ignoring the guy at the end of the night."

"So step four-the close."

"That's' all I got. Emmett out."

"One little thing, Emmett. I know nothing about mixing drinks." I had thought that's what he'd be teaching me, but clearly there were more important lessons to impart.

"Here. Just memorize this book. If you don't know how to make the drink, just ask the customer."

O – o – o – O

Dad waved from the porch once he saw us approaching. He was sitting on his swing, talking with a woman. They had the relaxed posture of old friends reunited. As we made our way up the path to them, I was entertained by the Emmett & Jasper show.

"Hey, Jas, I want it on the record that I'm returning Edward to you in one piece. There were a couple of close calls, but he made it through the Emmett Cullen Finishing School with flying colors," Emmett reported with his usual I'm-not-giving-away-the-details twinkle.

Jasper complained, "Wait a second, Emmett. You're speaking a little too soon, aren't you? You just told me you guys were going back to the Hollow to work out some new margarita recipes. If this is anything like the last time you updated the cocktail menu, Edward's night is far from over, and tomorrow, I will get the shattered remains of the man he once was."

"Okay, Meryl Streep, Edward is not going to be shattered."

I heard Dad chuckle as he shook his head at their nonsense. And when I looked up and recognized who was standing next to Dad, I knew that Emmett was dead wrong. Edward was most definitely going to be shattered.

"Boys, look who made it back to the island!"

O – o – o – O

I'm pretty sure my heart was no longer beating. Bella Fucking Swan was standing right in front of me. Close enough to touch. I did some quick math and came up with two numbers: twenty-nine- her age, and seven- how many years since I'd last seen her.

"Oh my gosh, look at you handsome guys!"

Jasper recovered first. "Bella, wow, it is so great to see you!" He pulled her in for a hug.

"Jasper, I hear you're running the spa now? That is great. You were always so in tune with helping others. And I hear you have a beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes, Alice and I met at the Cliffs when she started working here last summer. You're going to love her! She runs the beauty salon in the spa. So not that you need anything, but you know, if you …"

"Jasper, it's fine. I have been known to wear some lip gloss occasionally. I'm sure we'll be fast friends if she makes you this happy!"

She turned to Emmett. "Come here, you solid wall of man muscle! So this is what happens to a kid who eats eight meals a day and bench presses girls for fun? Listen, don't squeeze me too hard, you big lug!" With that warning in mind, Emmett grabbed Bella off the ground and spun her around enthusiastically until she begged him to let her down.

"And what's this rumor that you've settled down with just one woman? Who is this superhuman being that worked her magic on you?"

"That would be my Rosalie. She transferred to Forks our senior year, and she had me wrapped around her little finger by graduation. Now, she takes care of all our waterfront equipment during season and runs a rare car repair shop off island. Rosie's a whiz with heavy machinery."

"Well, I guess that explains how she keeps you humming! I might just have some advice I can share with her about feeding you!" I vaguely heard Emmett and Jasper laughing about what wisdom Rosalie could share with Bella. I could see that they were laughing together but the sound was suddenly replaced by white noise in my head.

It felt like slow motion as Bella turned her head my direction. Every part of my body was straining with the act of appearing normal. I was still standing, but that was about the extent of my bodily control. My palms were sweaty, my throat went dry, and my stomach wasn't even talking to me anymore.

It was finally my turn. Bella's attention was all on me. After seven years of absence, she was standing right in front of me. I felt terrible and wonderful all at the same time.

She smiled sweetly as she spoke, "Edward. I think I'd recognize that unruly head of hair anywhere, not to mention those gorgeous green eyes. You must be breaking hearts all over the place."

I wasn't sure if she expected an answer. I wasn't entirely sure I could have spoken in any case. My face suddenly felt like I was standing too close to the campfire. I was a marshmallow bubbling up brown around the edges, struggling not to burst into flames.

I felt an embarrassed smile cross my face, and I made a noise that came out sounding something like, "Ah…" I gave a little shake of my head. I tried dropping my eyes a little bit to see if that helped. It didn't.

God, she was even more beautiful now. I felt like I was fourteen all over again, a tongue-tied kid with an inappropriate crush on the way hot nanny. Pull it together, man. Be cool. Her lips look so inviting, and they're moving…shit, she's talking to me again! FOCUS, Edward.

For a brief moment, my dream flashed before my eyes. What was it with gorgeous woman distracting me today?

She moved her gaze down to my hands. "Look how beautifully your hands have grown into a guitar player's. Now they can keep up with the heart you've always had for the instrument." As she spoke, she held out both her hands toward mine. I knew what she was asking, but I wasn't sure I could do it.

I stared at her upturned palms and back into her eyes. How could I deny her? How could I deny myself? I lifted my hands and softly set them down on hers. The touch was painful to me. I kept my eyes on hers, looking for some sign that maybe this wasn't so easy for her either. I caught a flicker of emotion as it jumped across her big brown eyes.

What was that? Sadness? Guilt? Regret? Hope? Pity? Fucking hell, let it be anything but pity!

Damn, why couldn't I be like Emmett and say something clever and carefree to her? I mean I REALLY fucking wanted to. But all I could do was stand there, totally at her mercy, just like always. I did the best I could. I pushed the word out by sheer force of will. "Bella." I didn't realize until that moment that I hadn't said that particular word in seven years. I think they call that a survival tactic.

I wanted to believe she could hear the parts I couldn't say:

_You were so important to me._

_I can't believe you're really here._

_I couldn't breathe for a year after you left us._

_You are by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

"What do you say, Edward? Got any sugar for me, my sweet boy?"

I answered her automatically, as if I'd been saying it every day of my life. "I always have sugar for you, Bella." She had to reach up a bit to wrap her arms around my neck. I helped her out a little by leaning over just enough for her to rub noses with me and give my forehead a soft kiss. On her way back down, Bella rested her face on my shoulder for a moment. Even though I desperately wanted to wrap my arms around her body, I was careful to hold them chastely on her hips.

I wasn't quite as successful resisting her intoxicating scent. I greedily allowed myself one whiff of her. As I breathed her into my lungs, I told myself that this wasn't the scent I'd been dreaming about every time I closed my eyes, but I knew I was a liar.

Bella let her hands fall away from my neck. I felt every single finger brush down my shoulders. I may have imagined it, but it felt like Bella tightened her grip a little as her hands traveled down my upper arms. Did she just check me out? Could that have been a little quirk in her eyebrow? Yeah, like I said, I've been working out.

When she was done with her greeting or her body fat analysis or whatever it was, she let her hands fall back to her own sides.

"So, Edward, what's this I hear about your beautiful city girl?"

"Yeah, um, Tanya. She's coming Friday for the weekend. I guess …you guys can meet?"

Let's see, how might that go? "Girl of my dreams, meet the latest girl to come up short against the impossibly ideal version of you that I've been comparing every woman to since you left us." Good times.

"Sounds great." Bella smiled her most beautiful smile at me and she said, "It feels so good to be back here." And even though she said the words loud enough for everyone to hear, she never broke her eye contact with me.

Dad broke in with, "Bella's going to be staying with us for a while. I've set her up in the Spruce Lodge."

"That reminds me. I'd like to cook dinner for all of you on Saturday night. Girlfriends, too! Is chicken parm still everyone's favorite?"

I'm not too proud to admit that my brothers and I grinned and nodded like three Cullen bobble heads. Hell yeah, chicken parm was still our favorite, and nobody ever made it for us like Bella did. Including my culinary profs at Cornell.

"Okay, dinner it is then. Saturday at seven. My place. Carlisle, can I take the boat to the mainland on Friday to get what I need?"

"Actually, Edward's going on Thursday. Maybe you can give him your shopping list."

"No offense to Edward, but I like to take my time picking out the best tomatoes and peppers and bread and cheeses…."

Dad held up his hands in surrender. "I get it, I get it. You two can just go together then. And count on me for the wine."

Gulp. Bella and I on the speed boat. There may be bathing suits involved. I prayed I would work up the nerve to speak by Thursday, because otherwise it was going to be a long, quiet ride to the mainland.

"That sounds great. Bella, great to see you again. Eddie and I have some post-graduate research to put in with Professor Cuervo."

"Good night, boys. And Emmett? It's the first day of a long season. Goes easy on Edward please?"

"Sure, Dad."

I risked one last look at Bella. She was looking right at me, but it was like she was trying to figure out what she was seeing. I would have given Emmett's left nut to know what she was thinking about right then.


	4. A Day at the Spa

A/N: I don't own these characters and I don't know anything about running a spa. This is how I hope they'd be thinking. Go with it, people- it's fiction!

**Chapter 4 - A Day At The Spa**

If I had been visited during the night by Ms. Woodward or anyone else, I certainly didn't remember it this morning. Emmett and Jose Cuervo took care of that. I could vaguely feel the tequila drumbeat in my head as I pulled myself out of bed, but I was determined not to let Jasper get short changed.

People came from all over the west coast to unwind here, both physically and spiritually. I knew that Jasper was truly gifted, and I was eager to soak up my other big brother's technique.

My head felt a little clearer after I showered and grabbed a couple Tylenol. I pulled on my spa uniform, which was basically a more fashionable version of scrubs. Jasper had chosen green (Alice would have called it sage) for the v-neck top and drawstring pants. It was comfortable enough, and I'd blend in with the natural browns and beiges. I grabbed myself a yogurt and peach and ate them on the way over to the spa.

"How about we start with a tour?" Jasper greeted me at the door. "You can leave your shoes here in the closet. I find it makes the guests feel more comfortable if we go barefoot."

The structure was basically an "H", with the yoga and meditation rooms down the length of one side, treatment rooms down the other, and the locker rooms in the middle, accessible to both. The hardwood floors complemented the simple lines of the furniture. Windows made up half the height of the outer walls, allowing the natural setting outdoors to be enjoyed from inside as well. The reception area was open and airy, with a soothing water sculpture bubbling in the corner.

Jasper pointed to the reception desk. "The guests come in here and sign in with Bree. She gives them a towel and a locker key and lets them know how to prepare for their treatment. Usually they'll remove their clothes and grab a robe from inside the locker room."

Hmm, clothing removal right off the bat. I think I am going to enjoy my day here at the spa. I nodded very seriously so that Jasper didn't suspect I was thinking about naked people-which I absolutely was.

He continued walking and pointing. "This is the Lounge, where they wait for their treatments once they're ready. It's a little more private and you can see that we keep the lights dimmed a bit. When you get the call back in the tech room that your client is ready, it's important to come out quickly. You don't want to leave anyone sitting here too long."

"I can see where sitting around in your robe with a bunch of other practically naked people isn't the most comfortable situation."

"Exactly." We came to the first area of treatment rooms. "These are all the wet rooms. We use these for the exfoliating body scrubs with sea salts or coffee grounds. In here, we do detox body wraps with mud and algae. These rooms all have showers for obvious reasons. This takes a bit of training, and if it's something you're interested in, I can hook you up with an experienced tech and you can learn the skills."

Scrubbing and wrapping sounded a bit intriguing to me. I was keeping my mind open. I respected that this was hard work, and I also knew that people were paying a pretty penny for the treatments. If I were going to take this on, I'd want to provide high quality service. And I'd somehow have to figure out how to dull my excitement over touching naked bodies all day long.

"Here are the facial rooms. We have a few varieties on the theme, from a simple thirty-minute mini-facial to dermabrasion treatments with neck and shoulder massage.

"And finally, the massage rooms. We offer a full range of therapeutic massages: Shiatsu, Reiki, Swedish, and deep tissue. You'd need certification to even touch any of our clients looking for this type of massage.

"Then, there are the specialty massages that you can perform here under the supervision of a certified tech: aromatherapy, hot stones, moisture therapy, and our signature relaxation treatment we call The Cliffs Massage. That's what I'd like you to try with Alice today. We'll see what she thinks of your hands and go from there. Okay?"

"And what qualifies Alice to judge my hands?"

"She happens to be exceedingly responsive to human touch." He could not help the cocky grin that spread across his face.

"How special for the two of you."

"It's always nice to be appreciated. That reminds me, let me see your hands."

"Uh, Jas, is this gonna get weird right now?"

He chuckled at my mild panic. "Probably not." He held out his hands, palm up, in a gesture that reminded me of Bella's last night. It did feel slightly awkward, but I humored him.

"So, why are we holding hands?" And now he wasn't just holding my hands; he was rubbing his thumbs along my fingertips and nails and studying very intensely.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ed. I'm checking your hands for calluses and rough edges."

"So, how do they feel?"

"They feel like the hands of a guy whose most strenuous manual labor for the last four years has been lifting a beer bottle."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I don't want to sound too much like Emmett or anything, but I think if you decide to stick around here, I'll get plenty of requests for your services."

"But no tips, right?"

"Sorry, no. But what's good for the spa is good for the family."

"Thanks for the pearl of wisdom, Godfathuh." I used my best Marlon Brando voice, which was pretty bad. I'm not known for my impressions, though I do an excellent British accent.

"And we're moving on." He led me back to Reception and down the other hallway.

"We hold yoga classes and group meditation in this room throughout the day. There's a daily guided meditation class I usually lead myself, unless Riley is around. I'd like you to sit in on today's two o'clock class."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I can't fold my legs up into that pretzel shape. Even in these pants."

"You don't have to be in the Lotus position to meditate. Just try it. You might find it relaxing."

"Sitting still isn't exactly my strong suit, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"I like your attitude. That's gonna get you farther than anything in this business."

We came to a series of three much smaller rooms, each with two pillows on the floor but otherwise bare. "What happens in here?"

"These are private meditation rooms. When you close the door, it's totally soundproof inside. Sometimes people come here to find a place where they can be completely alone with their thoughts. We generally ask that they book these by the hour, mainly so we can keep tabs on who's in there and make sure they haven't entered some kind of dangerous altered state."

"Whoa, that sounds scary. Has it ever happened?"

"Not here, but I've heard about it. Some people can achieve a profound level of consciousness. I would want to know that they're okay if that happens."

"So these rooms just hold one?"

"Usually, yes, it's solo. But sometimes the clients will come in as a couple, which is fine. Once in a while, someone will be seeking one-on-one help, and I'm happy to assist their meditation."

"Especially the beautiful ladies? One on one, contorted into strange positions in a soundproof room?"

I mean, after all, he was a guy-even if he was Jasper. So I wasn't surprised to see a little smirk cross his face. "You know I'm off the market now. It's a purely spiritual pursuit."

"Okay, bro."

"It's a real high for me to help people achieve whatever it is they're seeking here. You'll see. When you're giving a massage and your fingers are working a sensitive spot, there's a moment where you'll feel the release. You've given that person a gift. That feeling is addictive."

"Call me crazy, but that doesn't sound so innocent to me. In fact, it sounds an awful lot like-"

"Let me just stop you right there, because that line of thinking is not going to be helpful to anyone in the treatment room. Yes, of course, you can draw easy parallels with sexual pleasure. And the release can be similar, and you may hear some familiar noises – I'm assuming you've heard those noises before?"

I assure him with a look that meant I have most definitely inspired those noises before. Hell, I've even made a few myself.

"The moaning, the tingling, it's all part of a great massage. And since you're not doing deep tissue work, your touch should bring nothing but pleasure."

"I've never had any complaints," I smile cockily.

"I'm sure you had your 'Cullen Men Talk' before starting high school, like the rest of us."

I wasn't prepared for the sudden blush that came over my face as I recalled that particular conversation, which was burned onto my brain forever.

"_I figure by now your brothers have told you all about sex, Edward?"_

_I am not going to live through this. I am going to die an excruciating Death by Sex Talk._

"_Yes, Dad. I know all about it." Not that I've done more than kiss a girl, but I know how all the parts are supposed to work, and I pray that he's not about to start going anatomical on me._

"_I'm not going to draw this out, son. I just want to make sure that I've said this to you, from one man to another. I fully expect you to act like a Cullen Man in every interaction you have with a woman. You treat your lady with the utmost respect. You do your part to keep both of you safe. And no means no."_

_Okay, that wasn't so bad._

"_And Edward-" Oh shit, there's more. "Ladies first." And there it is._

_Afraid he'll start to elaborate on that point, I stop him. "Got it."_

"_Do you have any questions then?"_

"_Uh, no. Do you?" The twinkle in my eye tells him we're done here, but in a good way. And I think about shocking Dad by telling him that Emmett told me this part, too. But I really don't want to keep this conversation going for one more second, so I keep that thought to myself._

"Ladies first, Jas?"

"That's the one," he smiles. "Same principle, but it's really 'Ladies Only' here, and in case you're wondering, I'm not putting you on any men clients. The men mostly are looking for something therapeutic, and you're not going to be ready for that this summer, if at all."

"Fine by me," I breathe out, along with a huge sigh of relief. I had to admit, the question was starting to nag at me, and I was really glad Jasper put my fears to rest.

"You're going to get better at this as you practice, but you've really got to keep focused 100% on what your client is feeling, and try to keep it on the purest plane in your mind."

"Purity. Got it."

"Edward, I'm dead serious about this. Nothing makes a lady more uncomfortable in the massage room than a tech sporting a huge boner for her. And don't count on those pants hiding anything!"

"Huge, eh? My reputation precedes me, I see."

"I'm just making an assumption based on genetics," he winked.

"So that's why Alice is always bouncing around this place with a smile on her face?" I goaded shamelessly, but he didn't take the bait.

"Speaking of Alice, she should be here in about fifteen minutes. Let's get back to the massage area and I'll show you how to set up."

Thankfully, the room was already prepared with fresh sheets and towels. Jasper showed me how to adjust the lights to the right level. I chose some nice feng shui music. I had to admit, I was starting to feel more relaxed already.

I poured some oil into the warmer, and Jas showed me how to add Alice's favorite scent. "We keep each client's preferences on file. You want to make it all as personal as possible. Music choices, scents, problem zones- everything that's going to make the client feel cared for and comfortable."

"It feels pretty warm in here. Is that normal?"

"Don't forget, the only thing they're wearing is that sheet. That's why your uniform is lightweight. You'll find yourself working up a pretty good sweat in here; that means you're probably doing it right."

Nudity. Thanks for reminding me. Right before your girlfriend comes in. Naked.

"…in the lounge. Edward? Edward!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just…making sure everything was ready for Alice."

"Bree just buzzed us. Alice is here and waiting in the lounge, and you're about to break the first rule."

"I'm on it." I slipped through the door and headed down the hallway to find Alice. She was the first client of the day, so she was alone.

"Well, hello. You must be Alice. My name is Edward and I'll be giving you your massage today. Right this way, please." I led Alice back to the room where Jasper was waiting for us.

"Hello, honey. Don't you look ravishing in that robe?"

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, babe, only you."

"Ugh, would you two cut it out please? Alice, we're going to step out of the room while you make yourself comfortable on the table. Please lie down on your stomach and pull the sheet over your bottom half for me."

"Sure thing, beautiful." She winked at me and started untying her sash.

"You're coming with me, Jas. I don't trust you two in here together." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, which I closed gently behind us.

"Can we just be clear on the ground rules here, please?"

"Edward, I'm not in the room as her boyfriend. I'm there as your mentor. Alice is the least inhibited person I know. She's not going to have a problem with you touching her unless _you_ have a problem."

"Okay, then just speak up if anything feels freaky to you."

"No worries. Now let's get back in there. A normal client would be getting jumpy about now. You definitely don't want to leave them alone once they get under the sheet."

As we walked back in, Jas reminded me to ask Alice if she was comfortable with the temperature, the music, the lighting, the scent, basically everything. I went through the checklist with her.

"Yep, I'm all good."

"Okay, so is there anything specific that brings you in today?"

"I have an especially stressful job. Actually, my boss is also my boyfriend. We work together all day…"

"TMI. I meant, is there any specific part of your body that feels sore or stiff?"

"Well, honestly, my neck has been a little out of whack this week."

"Okay, we'll definitely take care of that. Just let me know if anything hurts as we go, okay?"

"Sure thing."

I grabbed the bottle of warm oil and squeezed some into my palm. I rubbed my hands together and looked over at Jasper. He indicated for me to start at her lower back and work my way up. I placed my hands on her back and spread the oil around a bit. I started my motion with my thumbs at the bottom of her back and moved upward several times.

"How's the pressure?"

"Feels great."

Encouraged by her positive feedback, I repeated that motion a few more times before moving up to her shoulders. Jasper was demonstrating the strokes in the air, and I was following along on her back.

"Ooh," Alice cringed suddenly. I pulled my hands off her as if I'd been burned.

"Sorry. What did I do?"

"I guess I have a sensitive spot right where you just touched."

I jabbed my finger in the air toward Jasper in a motion that clearly said, "YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

Jasper quickly took command of the situation. He stepped over to the table and placed his hand where I'd been massaging. In a smooth voice that I hadn't heard before, he said, "Tell me where it hurts, Alice." He gently slid his fingers over the area, prodding and giving her a chance to respond.

"Ah- right there!"

He brought his other hand to meet the first. "Breathe for me." She inhaled deeply and then let out a huge sigh. Using the tips of his skilled fingers, he located the knot and worked it out for her.

"One more time," and she repeated the breathing.

"How's that now?"

"Much better. Thanks, babe."

Jasper moved away and signaled for me to take over again. I continued mimicking his air motions until her back was done. He was now indicating that I should move onto the neck. I squirted more oil into my hands and started working my way up her neck. As I rolled my thumbs up toward her hairline, I noticed goose bumps break out all over her body.

"Are you cold?"

"Mm-mm," she moaned.

I looked over at Jas. I kept my hands moving up and around her neck while shooting him a questioning look with my eyebrows.

He gave me the "Duh!" head shake and gave me two thumbs up.

Oh, I get it. She likes that. A whole lot of goosebumps' worth.

I worked her neck a little more and then asked, "Did I hit the spot that was bothering you?"

On a dreamy little sigh, she said, "Yeah."

I was starting to feel really pleased with myself. Jasper's earlier comment about how this feeling could become addictive was starting to make sense to me now. I could definitely see myself craving this power.

Jasper moved to one side and picked up Alice's right wrist.

"Let's do this together so I can model the technique for you. The hands are really important."

I watched and mirrored his actions on her left hand, circling and pulling each finger, rubbing my thumbs into her palm, twining my fingers through hers and gently rotating her wrist. He gingerly set her arm down again on the table and placed his hand on top of hers. I found the gesture incredibly intimate; almost as if he were signaling his reluctance that this part was over. I tried it out on her other hand to see if it felt too personal.

My answer came in the form of a very contented exhale from Alice.

"Oops, I'm sorry, guys. I just feel like the most pampered woman on the planet right at this moment."

Jasper smiled broadly and gave me a "What-did-I-tell-you?" look. He motioned me down to her feet, and I prepared to follow the same routine we had with her hands.

"There's something REALLY important I need to tell you about Alice before we go any further."

"Okay?"

"She has the most incredibly ticklish feet. I _strongly_ suggest you move to the side of the table and take a firm grip on her ankle."

I watched his example. He pushed his knuckles toward the bottom of her foot, and she squirmed uncontrollably.

"It may actually be too torturous for us to do this at the same time. Let me finish this foot and then you can do yours." I stood back and watched as he did his best to put pressure where it needed to be applied. Alice was giggling and kicking and completely exhausting herself on the table.

"Easy, tiger," he coaxed. "I think that's the best I can do here. Your turn."

I took a defensive stance. These pants didn't offer much protection, and though Alice was compact, she was very powerful. I reintroduced my hand firmly around her ankle. With my other hand, I rubbed in slow lines so she knew exactly where to expect my touch. I never let my fingers leave her foot. I rolled my hand to my knuckles and kept the pressure constant. To my surprise, she was tolerating my touch without having the same response she'd had to Jasper. Her foot was completely relaxed under my hands, and she even seemed to be enjoying the massage.

I set her foot down on the table and covered it the way Jasper had done earlier with her hand. Silently letting her know this part was over. I looked up at Jasper so he could lead the way up the legs. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed. You're like the Foot Whisperer!"

Alice chimed in, "Edward that was amazing. That actually felt GREAT. If you get bored over here, come see me in the salon and I'll put you to work giving pedicures."

I have mad massage skills! Who knew? I was really enjoying the feeling of being able to make Alice feel so good. As Jasper worked her right leg, I followed on the left, watching carefully and doing as he did. When we got toward the top of her leg, he looked over at me.

"Ready for freaky?"

"If you are," I answered.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned.

"MMMMMmmmmmm."

Jasper shook his head and laughed. "Green light." He moved his hands along the crease between her leg and her butt, er... gluteal area. He kept his eyes down and so did I. No reason to make this uncomfortable for anyone. We did our thing there, and after a while, Jasper slid his hands back down to the back of her knee and stopped.

"Okay, kiddo. Time to turn over."

Alice flipped over slowly. "Be careful here to help them if they seem a little wobbly. A good massage can really make someone dizzy. Add to that YOU in those scrubs that bring out the green in your eyes, and you've got an accident waiting to happen!"

I asked, "How are you feeling, Alice? Need any water?"

"No, I feel great! Don't stop. Please don't stop!"

"You're hired, Edward. You heard the lady, put those hands on her and get going! Shit, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say to my brother about my girlfriend!"

Jasper sat down and watched from the window. Once or twice, he chimed in with a bit of advice, but mostly I figured it out myself. I learned to listen for Alice's sounds of contentedness as well as twinges of pain, and I responded to both.

She squirmed a bit when I first started working on her stomach, but as soon as I used my long, steady strokes on her, she relaxed into the motion.

I made sure to work her neck again from this new angle, and I finished her off with an intense scalp massage. I leaned over and spoke quietly into her ear.

"Okay, Tinkerbell. You are all done."

Alice looked up at me from her upside-down vantage point and smiled beautifully.

"What do you think, babe? Should we set him loose on the guests?"

"I'd say great hands must run in the Cullen bloodline!"

Jasper and I caught each other's eye and cracked up, recalling our earlier conversation about shared Cullen traits. "Among other things, apparently!" I couldn't resist.

Alice pulled herself up into a sitting position, covering her mid-section with the sheets. "I think I have an idea for a new service, Jazzy. As a variation on The Cliffs, you could offer Twin Peaks- two masseurs instead of one. I cannot describe how decadent that felt!"

With mock hurt, Jasper asked, "So does this mean you're not going to be satisfied by just one Cullen from now on?"

She gave him her sweetest smile and answered, "Of course I am, babe. Edward's totally enough for me!"

She held the sheet with one hand and gave me a solid high five with the other. Jasper rolled his eyes at our childish display.

"So aside from crushing what's left of my manhood, dear, do you have any constructive feedback for Edward?"

"Edward, you've got amazing instincts with your pressure and timing. Don't be afraid to use plenty of oil. There were probably a few spots that you should watch someone experienced handle, just so you don't miss anything important, like the tops of my arms."

"I admit, I was winging it a bit where Jas wasn't showing me what to do. I'll see if I can observe a couple more this morning. Anything else I should know?"

"When you were doing my neck the first time… and then at the end with my scalp…" She paused here.

"You're not going to hurt my feelings, Alice. Just go for it."

"No, it's nothing like that. It was just…well, I felt almost embarrassed by how much I enjoyed that. Not just because Jas was in the room with us. I mean, did you feel how _intense_ it was?"

Oh.

Wow.

Hells Yeah!

"I guess I'm just warning you that there may be girls swooning and drooling and possibly ripping the sheets right off their bodies. I just thought you might need to prepare yourself for that kind of reaction!"

I'm sure my face was beet red. "I guess I can learn to live with that."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just …"

"Thanks, Alice. It means so much to me." I crossed over to where she sat and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for being my guinea pig. You were awesome. I'm going to leave you two to regroup. Jasper, I'll meet you outside when you're done."

I needed to regroup a bit, myself. Alice's reaction to the massage had really touched me. I suspected all my clients wouldn't be quite that appreciative, but I enjoyed the surge of pride and satisfaction that rushed through me.

I walked out to Reception to look at the schedule for the day. There was a hot stone massage that I wanted to observe in thirty minutes, and an aromatherapy after that. I made it my goal to observe all the different types of massages that I'd be allowed to do this summer. I mapped out the rest of the hours between now and the meditation class.

Jasper finally resurfaced out front. "I guess I should've suspected that might happen."

He looked slightly amused, but I couldn't be sure. "Jas, I hope I-"

"Edward, you were great. That's just Alice being Alice. I told you she was uninhibited!"

"So it's not going to be weird then?"

"No, Edward. Not weird at all. You kept it pure. You just happen to be really great at this. The way she calmed under your touch, especially her freakishly ticklish feet? That's genius."

His praise was so genuine that it instantly washed away any lingering discomfort I might have felt.

"She's right, you know. Women are definitely going to respond to you, and you're going to have to figure out how to deal with that."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Pure thoughts, brother. This is a little oversimplified, but basically I view the body lying on the table as muscles, bones and energy. I approach each treatment as a puzzle. My job is to realign the pieces that are out of place. When I get it right, the body responds. It's almost like when the piano tuner reaches the perfect pitch and the string sends a perfect vibration out into the universe."

"And the response doesn't affect you?"

"It affects me deeply. It's the reason I love my work. But it's not in the least bit sexual for me. And it's also why working on men doesn't bother me at all."

"I think this all needs to roll around in my head for a while. I picked some other sessions I'd like to observe and maybe assist. Is that okay?"

"Sure, just get permission from the clients when they check in- while they still have their clothes on. It's less creepy that way!"

"Jas, thanks for being so cool about sharing Alice."

"I have to admit, her idea is pretty intriguing. I've certainly never done anything like that before!"

"Well, she is quite a woman. You guys are really lucky." I couldn't help but wonder if Tanya and I would ever reach that kind of trust and openness in our relationship. Doubtful.

"Find me later and let me know how it's going, okay? I'm curious to hear what you think about the other treatments and the other techniques that you're going to see."

"Thanks again, Jas."

"I'm happy to have you here, Edward. I know you've got other plans for your future, but damn, you have a gift for this. Now get down to Room 3 and watch how Seth prepares the hot stones. Ask him to rub one on your back so you can feel it. It's an amazing feeling!"

O – o – o – O

Jasper and I decided to head down to the Hut and grab some lunch. I knew Dad would be around, and I was looking forward to debriefing with him. Turned out that Emmett was not on bartending duty today.

The three of us grabbed sandwiches from the kitchen and took a table in the back of the restaurant.

"So? How's your day at the spa going, Edward?"

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting it to be such a rush!"

Jasper chimed in, "Turns out the kid's got golden hands."

"That's my boy," beamed Dad.

"Jas has me on the lightweight massage rotation, but I love watching the transformation from when the clients first arrive to when they kind of float out on a big, fat cloud of happy."

"I've always been really proud of the spa we run here, but even more so since Jasper took over."

"It's great that we're all here for good now. Even Bella's back," said Jasper, glancing over for my reaction.

Bella. That was complicated. I'd managed to put her out of my mind pretty successfully while I was working this morning. But now she'd been unearthed, and it was time to start dealing.

"So, Dad, what do you think her plans are?" I asked cautiously.

"I think she's confused and hurting and she's come here looking for something. I hope we can help her find it."

I nodded and took a long drink of Coke.

"I'm not really sure what I can do to help," I admitted.

"I think you'll know when the time comes."

Jasper agreed, "Whatever she needs, Edward, I have a feeling it will be exactly what you're prepared to give her."

Dad added, "Jasper, by the way, Bella said she's going to try out your group meditation session this afternoon."

Gulp. So much for my peaceful day at the spa. So much for pure thoughts. Get a grip, Big Guy. You were doing so well!

Jasper gave me a knowing look. "Meditation is a great place for her to start back in. We'll help her through it, right Edward?"

"Absolutely." Who's going to help _me_ while I'm helping her?

O – o – o - O

"Each of you please take a cushion and find a space on the floor," Jasper instructed.

I picked a spot as far back in the room as I could get. I was seriously doubtful that I could sit still for the full hour this class demanded, and I didn't want to disrupt anyone else if I needed to get up.

"If you are able, please take the Lotus position. If that's not comfortable for you, no worries. Pick a pose that feels comfortable. Try crossing your legs."

He scanned the room to see when everyone had found a seat. His eyes caught movement at the doorway, and he gave a broad smile and welcoming nod to the latecomer. Bella walked through apologetically and looked for a place to sit. She found me in the back corner and relief washed over her.

She whispered, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

I held out my arm in the direction of the open spot, inviting her to sit down. She was dressed for the occasion in black yoga pants and a grey tank top. Her hair was held in a ponytail, so I had an unobstructed view of her face.

She dropped easily into the Lotus position on her pillow and awaited Jasper's next instruction.

"Place your right hand in the left, palms upwards, with the tips of the thumbs slightly raised and gently touching. This helps us to develop good concentration. The right hand symbolizes method and the left hand symbolizes wisdom – the two together symbolize their union. The two thumbs symbolize the blazing of inner fire."

After a little bit of scrambling, and a little bit of copying the other participants, I finally got my hands to cooperate.

"Our backs are straight but not tense. This helps us to develop and maintain a clear mind, and it allows the energy winds to flow freely."

I attempted to straighten but not tense my back, but I was not feeling the energy winds flowing yet. I was keeping an open mind, however.

"Our heads are tipped a little forward with the chin slightly tucked in so that the eyes are cast down. Our eyes are half open. This helps prevent mental excitement."

Easy for you to say, Buddha. You don't have Bella sitting next to you!

I was all for preventing mental excitement, or any other kind for that matter. I tipped and tucked and half opened, focusing all my energy on Jasper's directions.

"Our shoulders are level and our elbows are held slightly away from our sides to let air circulate." Air circulation was a good thing. I could get behind that.

"Now we're all comfortable on our meditation seats. Let's begin the breathing meditation."

"Breathe out." At this point, a combined rush of air was whooshed out. "Imagine that we are breathing away all disturbing thoughts and distractions in the form of black smoke that vanishes in space."

"Breathe in." The group inhaled. "As we breathe in, we imagine that we are breathing in all the blessings and inspiration of the holy beings in the form of white light that enters our body and absorbs into our heart."

"Breathe out." Whoooosh.

"Breathe in." Shooooop.

"Repeat this at your own pace twenty more rounds."

Jasper stopped talking, and there was a whole lot of whooooshing and shooooping all at different times. I took a few good breaths in and out, focusing myself on black smoke and white light. And then I heard Bella breathing next to me, and I got thrown completely off my game.

I slid my eyes in her direction. She was struggling as much as I was, but she was trying like hell to make the breathing work. Maybe it was my hyper-awareness of muscles left over from my massage training this morning, but I could read Bella's body like a book. And she was one tightly wound novel.

Her jaw was locked tightly, causing her neck and shoulder muscles to strain wildly. Her hands were clenched into fists, causing tightness all the way up her arms. But she kept valiantly breathing in and out as if her life depended on it.

I tried to catch Jasper's attention, but he was about halfway through his twenty breaths and he was focused on modeling the proper technique for the class. I set my gaze back on Bella. Her chest was starting to heave, and not in a good way. I could see her face twisting with the effort of staying calm. Her mouth started twitching, and that's when I noticed the tears starting down her cheeks.

I wanted to help her, but I was afraid that interrupting her at this point might be damaging somehow. I couldn't just let her fall apart alone. I hoped Jasper would understand.

I reached my hand out into her field of vision. She immediately stopped trying to do the breathing and, keeping her eyes glued on the space in front of her, she set her hand in mine.

I gave her a reassuring squeeze, and fully turned my head in her direction so I could monitor her more easily. I watched her take in one deep breath and follow it with a huge exhale. She shook a little at the end of the breath, and I could see that she was still trying to hold it together.

Jasper sensed that the group had finished the breathing exercise. "We are now prepared to wipe the negative emotions away. Focus on pushing the negative emotions out of the way…"

I didn't hear the next part, because I felt Bella shaking and it was clear she was losing it for real this time. I had to get her out of here.

Fortunately, when I looked up at Jasper again, he picked up on what was happening. Without disturbing the flow of the class, he tipped his head toward the door. Message received.

I squeezed Bella's hand again to get her attention, and then I stood up swiftly and pulled her to her feet. We quickly tiptoed across the room and slipped through the doorway together.


	5. The Water Is Wide

**A/N: I don't own these characters or any versions of the song in this chapter, but I recommend listening to the James Taylor version when you get to that part!**

**Chapter 5 - The Water Is Wide**

From the back door of the spa, it was a short walk to the beach. We walked side by side, hands linked, neither of us breaking the silence. I let Bella direct the way. I don't think she was conscious of where she was heading, but her feet seemed to know where they wanted to go.

Being the middle of the afternoon, the beach was alive with all kinds of activity. Bella seemed to be craving the comforting combination of waves and laughter, after the solitude of the meditation room. She led us to the far edge of the beach, dropped my hand, and relaxed into the sand. I sank down to the left of her, allowing her about a foot of space. I wanted her to feel comforted by my proximity, but not crowded by my presence. I stretched my legs out in front of me, working the discomfort of the crossed leg position out of my thighs and calves. I leaned back on my elbows and watched the waves play on the shoreline.

She drew her knees up and reached her arms around them. She tipped her head to the side to face me.

"Sorry about that," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Sorry? Why?"

"Pulling you out. Disrupting the class. Being a meditation loser." She sniffled over her perceived offenses.

"I'm pretty sure I pulled you out," I tried a small smile to see if I could lighten her guilt.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I was about to completely freak out in there."

"Too intense?" I'd been so focused on my inability to sit or breathe properly or concentrate with her sitting next to me that I hadn't had a chance to experience the power of the moment.

"Too much black smoke, not enough white light. Y'know?"

I let out a breath and shook my head a few times. "Not really," I admitted hesitantly. I hoped she wouldn't think I was shallow. "This was my first time. I was still struggling with the body mechanics."

That earned me an appreciative smile. I was dying to ask her what was making her so sad, but I didn't want to push. So I looked back out at the waves and waited.

"God, Edward, it's so easy being back here. The island. Carlisle. You and your brothers."

I turned to look at her and saw that she was giving me that look again, the one from yesterday. Trying to figure out who I was or who I am or maybe seeing everything at once.

"So," I attempted gently, "black smoke?"

She broke our connection and faced the water. "I made a mess of everything. I was so stupid. Everything fell apart."

Her tears began again, and I let her work through it. It seemed better to press on now that the bad stuff was already bubbling up to the surface.

"My career." Choke.

"My music." Sob.

"My love life. Poof! Black smoke!" Shoulders shaking.

There was only so much I could take, and I hit my limit watching her try and fail to manage her emotions on her own. I scooted next to Bella so that our hips were touching. I pulled my right arm around her shoulders and held her gently at first, then tighter as her sobs became more violent.

I rocked her very deliberately, side to side. The soothing rhythm touched a long-buried and well-protected place in my soul. Without realizing it, I found myself humming _The Water is Wide._

Bella's sobs slowed and eventually quieted. No louder than a whisper, I began singing:

"_The water is wide  
__I can't cross over  
__And neither have  
__I wings to fly_

_Build me a boat  
__That will carry two  
__And both shall row  
__My love and I."_

On a shaky breath, Bella added her voice to mine-

"_Love is handsome  
__And love is kind  
__The sweetest dew  
__When first it's new_

_And love grows old  
__And waxes cold  
__And fades away  
__Like summer dew."_

We continued to sway together as we both enjoyed the pure pleasure of singing together.

"_There is a ship  
__She sails the sea  
__She's loaded deep  
__As deep can be_

_But not so deep  
__As the love I'm in  
__I know not how  
__I sink or swim."_

Our voices hit the chorus together in well-rehearsed harmony.

"_The water is wide  
__I can't cross over  
__And neither have  
__I wings to fly_

_Build me a boat  
__That will carry two  
__And both shall row  
__My love and I."_

Our swaying slowed to a halt. Bella reached up her right hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. Locking my arm around her shoulders, she sank backwards slowly onto the sand, and I couldn't help but follow. Not that I would have wanted to be anywhere else on the planet in that moment.

Her face had completely relaxed, eyes closed and chin tipped back slightly towards the sun. I followed her lead and closed my eyes, perfectly content to lie here with her and offer my companionship.

After a while, I heard her whisper, "Thanks, Edward."

I opened one eye and it was immediately assaulted by the sun. I squinted and turned my head slightly to look at her. Bella hadn't moved a muscle. She looked totally peaceful, and I was relieved that she was feeling better. I closed my eyes again and replaced my head in the indentation in the sand.

"Any time."

The only movement was her thumb occasionally sliding over my knuckles, and I'm pretty sure she didn't realize she was doing it. We lay there together for quite a while. I was vaguely becoming aware that we were seriously overdressed for the midday sun. And we were sitting ducks out here without sunscreen or even sunglasses.

I gave her hand a little shake.

"Hmmm?" she hummed in response.

"We're starting to fry. How about we take a little walk?"

"Good idea."

I wasn't happy when she let go of my hand, but it was much easier to push ourselves up without being tangled together.

"Listen, I know Jasper is concerned about you. Why don't we just stop in the spa now that his class is over and let him know you're okay?"

"Another good idea." I was rewarded with a grateful smile.

I stayed close to her side as we walked along the shoreline and headed back to the spa. I'd noticed last night of course, but it struck me again how much taller than Bella I'd grown. As a fourteen-year-old, I'd just been approaching her height when she left us.

We found Jasper piling the pillows neatly into the corner of the studio. He looked relieved to see Bella, though the evidence of her crying jag was written all over her puffy eyes and splotchy cheeks.

"Hey." Jasper reached for Bella's hands. "You okay?"

She smiled and reassured, "Yes, I'm fine now. It's just…reflection is pretty tough for me right at the moment."

"Don't rush it, Bella. We're here when you're ready."

"Thanks, Jasper. That means everything to me."

He let go of her hands and addressed me, "Edward, why don't you call it a day here and keep Bella company. I don't want her to be alone right now."

"Shouldn't we leave that up to Bella?" I turned to her, hoping that my eyes were not spilling my guts.

She looked at me as if pondering a most difficult decision. The tiniest quirk of her eyebrow gave her away, "I suppose I could put up with you for a bit longer."

Jasper turned us both toward the door and with a playful shove, sent us on our way. "Bye, you two."

We grabbed our shoes from the closet, pulled a couple of water bottles from the fridge, and headed away from the spa.

O – o – o - O

"Where to, Mr. Magoo?"

I stopped dead in my tracks to look at her. "Holy shit! I haven't heard that in ten years!"

She looked as surprised as I was. "And I haven't said that to anyone in ten years! It's so weird; these old familiar things just keep popping into my head. And apparently out of my mouth!"

"Like the way our song came to me out of thin air on the beach. I haven't thought about that song since you left."

"Yeah. Exactly like that. It's being back here. The island is starting to work its magic on me."

"It's as if pieces of us froze in time seven years ago, and your coming back here is thawing them out."

She grabbed a stray clump of hair that had escaped from her ponytail and settled it back behind her ear. "Maybe that's what drew me back here."

"We're starting to sound like an episode of _Lost._"

"Maybe we should lighten up a bit on the philosophy?"

"I have an idea. Let's hit the Loop."

A group of boys had actually discovered the walking path behind the cliffs many years ago. Looking for an escape from the heat of the sun, they ventured into the woods and came upon the trail. It soon became a favorite spot for couples to sneak off to all hours of the day and night. We knew we wouldn't be able to control access to the trail; so instead, we made sure to keep it well cleared. The path meandered its way through the woods and, as the name implied, came back around to meet the trail head. So while it wasn't exactly the safest place to wander in the dark, at least it was difficult to truly get lost.

"Perfect," she agreed.

We set off together in the direction of the trail head. It was getting to be late in the afternoon, but we still had another few hours of daylight left when we reached the Loop.

"So which way should we go?" I asked her, knowing as well as she did that the path to the right was windy and narrow, whereas the other side offered more of a straightforward path.

She pointed to the right. "This way," she said as she let me lead the way.

"It's actually good that we're walking the trail today," I told her. "One of us needed to check the path this week and make sure it's clear the whole way around."

"Well, just watch out for roots and limbs up there," she called ahead to me.

I smiled to myself as I realized that the island was once again owning her. We'd walked this trail too many times with her as my protector for her Mama Bear instincts not to kick in now.

It wasn't hard to understand why Bella had chosen the direction of the meandering path. We had a difficult conversation ahead of us, and this would make it easier for her. She didn't have to look at me while she was telling me about her mistakes, and I didn't have to fight to mask my responses. I hoped that by the time we reached the point where the trail widened out, we'd both be ready to walk side by side.

With that goal in mind, I gave her a gentle prompt, "Can you talk to me about it?" I kept my feet moving.

I heard her blow out a deep breath. Afraid that I had opened the subject at the wrong time, I backpedaled, "It's okay if-"

"Edward, don't. I mean, don't back away. I'd really like to talk to you about it."

Keeping up my pace, I moved aside small branches and limbs that were blocking the path as I went.

"For the past few years, I've been playing my guitar in coffee shops and bars. I was basically drifting from week to week, without any kind of long term plan in place. I had a pretty full schedule of private lessons during the day, so I had myself believing that I was doing okay. I was supporting myself and enjoying my music, but I was starting to reach a point in my life where I felt like it was time to be an adult. I was still living at home and taking care of Charlie."

Listening to Bella's story, I felt the seed of something heavy taking root inside me. I knew Bella was devoted to Charlie, but the idea of her being tied down and still living in her childhood home in her late twenties was troubling.

"One night last summer, after my show, this guy named Laurent comes up and introduces himself to me. He says he loves my music, loves my stage presence, and apparently I'm exactly the person he's been looking for to take over the Guitar Department at the music academy where he is the headmaster.

"I'm incredibly flattered, and I take his card. That night, I check out the website, and everything is legit. The academy looks to be doing some really important work, and it seems like something I want to be a part of. Laurent has assembled an impressive faculty.

"When Laurent comes back to my gig a few nights later, he approaches me again about the job. He asks me to meet him for coffee and discuss the opportunity."

I could hear the warning bells blaring in my head. Of course, I already knew that this story did not have a happy ending. Which made it incredibly challenging for me to keep quiet, but I did.

"So the next morning, I meet Laurent for a cappuccino. He's in his early forties, and he's a good-looking guy, all polished and smooth, and he's flattering me right and left."

And now I have to grit my teeth to hold in my growing frustration. I looked for a few heavy branches that I could throw to work off a little steam. I was getting a vague image of this guy in my head, and I didn't like what I saw.

"Still with me, Edward?"

"Yep," is all I can manage without giving away my emotions.

"So anyhow, we set up a formal interview. I come into the school, meet the rest of the faculty, play a little for everyone, talk about my teaching style, etc. etc. and he offers me a job on the spot.

"And the offer is fantastic. The money is right. There's room for musical growth. I'm going to be a respected member of this auspicious faculty…" And she stopped to take a breath before delivering the knockout punch.

"And I'm finding myself swept off my feet by this older guy, and he seems to be feeling the same way about me."

Gross. I can picture the slimy fucker now. He probably wears a beret and speaks with a French accent and kisses you on both cheeks when you meet him on the street. The idea of this guy laying a finger on Bella is frankly starting to make me a little nuts.

"So things progress, and before long, Laurent and I are a thing. But because he's the boss, we're keeping it quiet. Really quiet, I'm talking stealth. It's clear I can't bring him back to Charlie's house-"

I guffawed at that. Oops, that probably requires an apology.

"Sorry, Bella, I just got this picture of Charlie answering the door when this old geyser comes to pick you up for a date, all dressed up in a blazer and slacks and wearing a pocket watch on a chain, and even though he's almost Charlie's age, they have absolutely nothing in common-"

"_Anyway,_" she dismissed me, "that's clearly not going to happen. So I ask him every once in a while, 'Why can't we go to your place?' and he always gives me a different reason that seems to make sense at the time. But looking back, how many times could he have had his carpets cleaned or his hardwood floors refinished, or a broken water heater, or-"

Crap. Tears.

I stopped hiking and turned back to where Bella was decomposing. She needed some help with this part.

"Okay, so he couldn't see you at his house and you couldn't bring him to yours. Where did you guys…get together?"

"Ugh- my office at school, the practice rooms, good ol' Forks Inn. You get the idea?"

Yeah, I got the fucking idea. This douche was treating Bella like his own personal dirty little secret booty call. I was dying to get to the end of this sordid story, the quicker the better now that we'd exposed the nerve.

I nodded to let her know I understood, but I was not judging her.

"One night, I decide enough is enough. So I say to him, 'I'd like to go to your place tonight.' And he says, 'Bella, we can't.' So I say, 'If you don't take me to your place right now, we're over.' And he finally says, 'Bella, I'm married.' "

A murderous rage courses through my bloodstream. If I ever get my hands on this guy, I swear to God, I'll rip his limbs off one at a time and enjoy watching him bleed.

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry."

"The really tragic piece is that I honestly loved the work. My students challenged me musically. The faculty members were creative and collaborative and visionary. I finally had a path to my future, and I could see the pieces falling into place. Except for this one huge problem with my boss-slash-lover.

"Because I'm so happy at the academy- and maybe because I'm such a pathetic masochist- I believe him when he gives me all the corny recycled excuses used by cheating married men since the beginning of time: she doesn't understand him, they're getting separated soon, he can't leave her the week of her birthday party. On and on we go. And each day, now that I know the truth, I'm stooping to new levels of humiliation. My self-respect is non-existent, and there isn't a single person I can talk to. My colleagues have no idea, I certainly can't tell Charlie, and I've pretty much alienated all my friends who can't understand why I'm always canceling on them last minute to meet my mystery man."

"So how did it end?"

"In a spectacular scene Saturday night, back stage at the senior recital. Just as I'm about to meet my best student on stage to play a duet, Laurent approaches me and says, 'Listen, Bella, my wife has given me an ultimatum. I told her about us, and she's forced me to choose.' So I say, 'Let me guess, you're choosing her?' And he shakes his ugly cowardly jowls at me and says, 'I'm sorry, Bella. I have to let you go.' "

Bella was shaking with anger from the retelling of the story. I could feel my own tension pulsing around me, but I held my ground. I figured if she wanted comfort, she knew right where I was.

"So here's the humiliating part. Ready? I say, 'You don't have to let me go, Laurent. I'm leaving you. You're a selfish bastard and I wouldn't touch you again if you were the last man on earth.' And he says, 'I think you misunderstood. I meant, I have to let you go. As in you're fired.'"

"Mother Fucker!"

"Quite. Well, as they say, the show must go on. So out I go onto the stage, we play our piece flawlessly, after which I exit stage left. Then I exit the auditorium, the campus, everything I'd worked for all year. I get back to Charlie's, pack my bags with God-knows-what, and I'm here on the island eighteen hours later."

"That's quite the story, Bella."

"Isn't it? And the worst part is, at no point in our sordid affair did I ever imagine that I loved the guy. I mean, I lost everything over a sleaze ball who meant nothing to me!"

"Jesus Bella, I am so sorry you went through all that."

"Yeah, me too."

"I wish I knew what to say to take away the pain."

"You know, this is the first time I've actually admitted everything out loud. And it wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be."

That news came as a great relief to me, because I didn't have a Plan B if she crumbled into tears again.

"Somehow, standing here with you in this beautiful place so far from all that happened, I can see everything totally objectively. Yes, I was a naïve fool, and I let myself fall under the spell of a smooth-talking, dishonest, married, cowardly-"

"Old!" I chimed in. I couldn't help myself.

And she smiled as she added, "Old, narcissistic FRAUD! But on the other hand, I had a great year professionally, learned more about what I want from a career, built some wonderful relationships with students and peers, and wrote a few great songs."

"There's one more big fat plus, Bella."

"What's that?"

"It brought you back to m…the island." Careful, Edward. Shark-infested waters.

"Indeed, it did." She followed her comment with one of those dreamy looks of faraway thought.

"Bella, what are you thinking about right now?"

"I was remembering how we used to come here when you were young, and you'd run all around the first part of the Loop-"

"And you'd say, 'Edward, slow down! You're going to wear yourself out!' And I'd ignore you and keep running-"

"And halfway around, you'd be too tired to move and you'd beg me to lift you onto my shoulders and give you a ride back."

"And you always did. Great big sucker."

"Come to think of it, Edward, you do owe me a few rides," she dared me.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, calling her bluff. "Seriously? You'd get up on my shoulders right now?"

"Well, I _am_ kind of heavy and it _has_ been a long day, so I understand if you can't-" she goaded me, knowing full well I would take the bait.

I immediately dropped to all fours on the ground in front of her. "Climb on!"

To my utter delight, she straddled my body and walked herself forward to my shoulders. Before sitting on me, she asked me one last time, "You sure you can handle me?"

I answered by grabbing her ankles and pulling myself up to standing. She gave a yelp of surprise before settling herself down around my neck.

"Comfy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Very. You?"

"I'm good." I walked for a bit, trying out some different grips. I realized right away that there were a few advantages to having Bella on my shoulders. One, her legs were wrapped around my neck. I believe that is self-explanatory. Two, I could put my hands on whatever I could reach, and there was precious little she could do about it, other than complain. I noticed I wasn't hearing any complaints. I held her ankles, her knees, her thighs, and finally, I locked my fingers behind her lower back right where her yoga pants started. Three, she was finding creative ways to hold on to me as well. My favorite so far was the two-hands-in-the-hair technique, but a close runner up was her hands on the scruff of my chin.

We didn't talk much more as I carried her around the Loop. Though I was enjoying myself immensely, I didn't want to get so distracted that I missed an obstacle on the trail. Nothing would kill this buzz faster than Bella plummeting six feet to the ground and me landing on top of her. Ugh, talk about a colossal distraction!

By the time we reached the end of the trail, our hands were together, resting on each of her knees.

"Looks like we've reached the end of the line. Time to dismount!" I knelt down slowly and helped her shimmy over my head.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward. That was awesome!"

"So, B, we even now?"

"Are you kidding me? I took care of you for six years. You think one measly ride around the Loop is going to even the score?"

"Hmmm, how about if I make you dinner tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup at the Hollow?"

"Perfect."

O – o – o – O

"Wow, Edward, this is impressive. Is this avocado on my grilled cheese?"

"Yes, now it qualifies as a Panini and I can charge double!"

"I see, you've learned quite a bit since I last saw you."

"For your information, Bella, I took four semesters of Culinary Arts at Cornell. I can cook a five-course meal with one arm tied behind my back."

"Is that right? I might just need a demonstration." She reflected for a second, "But you know, Edward, sometimes the old familiar stuff really hits the spot!"

"Yeah, kind of like putting on an old pair of slippers."

"Right."

"Or curling up in this blanket that has been on this couch for probably 25 years?"

"Exactly. Lots of memories in that blanket, eh? I see Carlisle's at least updated the seating in here."

"Yeah, we kind of outgrew the old stuff, not to mention the abuse that old couch took once Carlisle moved out. Plus, the 80's look was starting to get a little old."

"Do you know how weird it feels to be staying in Spruce Lodge? I mean, that's a guest cabin. There are little bottles of shampoo and everything."

"Bella, I think it would be fairly awkward for you to be staying at the Hollow with the three of us at this point in our lives!"

"I know, you're right. It's just that I really loved living here with all of you. I felt like a part of your family."

"Bella, you were. You _are_."

Bella was dunking the last corner of her sandwich into the soup. She looked like she was about to get all teary-eyed again. We so did not need to go there again today.

An intervention was in order. "So, which of our old favorites should we watch tonight- _Old School, Matrix, Pirates_…?"

"It's been a while since I've seen _The Matrix_. Let's do that," she answered.

"Okay, you get the movie and I'll take care of the dishes and throw some popcorn in the microwave."

When I returned to the couch with the popcorn, Bella was happily snuggled in the blanket, and the opening credits were rolling. I plopped down on the other side of the couch and set the bowl between us. We relaxed into the familiarity of the movie and each other's company.

A couple hours later, I walked Bella back to Spruce. As she reached the door, she turned back once more. "Edward, thanks for today. I really needed a friend."

"Bella, when I said, 'Any time,' I meant it."

"G'night," she said as she turned and opened the door. "I'm sure I'll see you around tomorrow."

"I'm hanging with Carlisle, so I could be anywhere. Or everywhere."

She gave me a little wave and shut the door.

It was the first chance I'd had all afternoon to reflect on the turn my day had taken. Seeing Bella last night had triggered all the emotions my fourteen-year-old self never fully dealt with. Sadness, hurt, shame, anger, and let's not leave out all-consuming desire.

Today was about offering friendship and comfort. Bella and I were different people than we were seven years ago when she left. I was willing to set my old emotions aside, for now, and explore this new dynamic between us.

Today felt good. Really, really good. Being a friend to Bella on equal footing was extremely satisfying. Knowing that I could be the one to provide comfort by putting an arm around her or sharing a song was a powerful high. I was already craving more time with her.

Only one little problem: the all-consuming desire didn't stay buried too well. Bella's body had only blossomed in the time she'd been away. Whatever physical forces pulled me toward her during my puberty were still hard at work, sculpting and perfecting the curves and lines of her body, in a way that seemed somehow uniquely engineered to drive me absolutely bat-shit crazy.

And I'd done my own bit of maturing as well. Translation? Twenty-one-year-old Edward was responding to twenty-nine-year-old Bella in ways that 14-year-old Edward never could have imagined.

And it seemed like Bella couldn't decide which Edward she was seeing when she looked at me. I was terrified that once she figured it out, she'd know everything I'd been hiding behind for so long. And I'm not entirely sure she'd still trust me to be her friend. Or anything else.


	6. Making Rounds

**A/N: **Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and the few brave reviewers! It's nice to know someone besides my husband is reading this...he doesn't really get it, but he encourages me anyways.

Thank you, Stephanie Meyer, for letting Edward whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

**Chapter 6**

"So we've built up some solid reserves over the years. And you can see that with bookings covering 75% of the summer, paid three months in advance, we have solid cash flow at least through next June. And with the marketing campaign we're about to launch, I expect to pull us up to 90% occupancy through the rest of the summer."

"Those are enviable numbers, Dad. Especially with the economy in such a shambles the last few years."

He nodded. "We've been luckier than most. But also, I think that people know what to expect when they book with us. We produce a high quality experience at a reasonable price. We're a tightly knit family business. Our guests see me out there every day, taking the pulse of what is happening. If they don't like the way their fish is cooked, I'm going to hear about it right away. My 'corporate office' is this bungalow, where I work and live, and it's no accident that I've located myself smack dab in the middle of everything. That's our competitive advantage."

"You've certainly hammered the customer service message into all of us from day one," I smiled, remembering a few of those lectures. While I'd insisted vehemently that my duties as a lifeguard included assisting bikini-clad girls with sunscreen, Carlisle would patiently set me straight each time.

"_Edward, you are on life guard duty. Do you understand the significance of those words?"_

"_Yes, Dad. But do you know how much damage the UV rays can cause to unprotected-"_

"_Son, let's let somebody else handle that concern. Now, I won't accept anything less than 100% commitment to your duty. And today, you're wearing the life guard uniform. Understood?"_

Carlisle's face broke into a small smile with his own memories. "Yes, Edward, as I recall, you've always been eager to go above and beyond the call of duty."

"What can I say? I'm a Cullen. Eager is my middle name," I shrugged my shoulders in surrender.

"Eagerness suits you, Edward. It's what earned you magna cum laude and it's going to push you toward great success."

"Thanks, Dad. " I set the financial reports on the desk between us. We'd spent the last two hours discussing employees and vendors and trends in food service. We'd talked about the major capital improvements Carlisle felt were critical. We'd talked about everything leading up to today. But now it was time to go beyond.

"So tell me, what is your long range thinking?" I boldly moved into the topic that I knew was weighing on his mind.

Carlisle relaxed back into his leather office chair. As he took his time formulating an answer, I fixed my eyes on his face, really appreciating for the first time the unmistakable souvenirs that his life experiences had etched on his features. Countless summers spent outdoors, coupled with Carlisle's ever-present broad grin, had drawn creases at the edges of his eyes and the corners of his mouth. His blond hair was peppered with the occasional distinguished grey, and his seasonal tan was working its way across his skin. He was meticulous about what he ate, and he exercised regularly using a regime that Emmett had specifically designed for him. Carlisle was seasoned, and he was still quite the catch.

If you'd just met Carlisle on the island, you might be tempted to see him as a confident man whose gentle smile and easy nature perfectly defined him. But then you'd never know the full measure of the man he was thirteen years ago, before cancer stole the love of his life and broke his heart beyond all repair.

I tried not to dwell on this inescapable fact of our family life. My father deserved to be happy, and now that I was stepping in to run The Cliffs with him, I hoped maybe I could have a hand in that happiness.

Locking his eyes with mine, he crossed one leg over his lap and said, "That's where I was hoping you would come in, Edward."

"How so?"

"Do you realize that it's been 25 years since your mother and I opened the Cliffs?"

"25 years…wow."

"Exactly. This place has become exactly what we were hoping for when we first laid eyes on the island. It's a family retreat where over 50% of our annual revenues come from repeat customers, most of whom have been coming here for ten years or more."

I nodded my appreciation for the accomplishment.

"As those kids move on, we've seen the return of the parents as empty nesters, who come back to enjoy this spot as a couple and reinvigorate their marriages. And a recent trend that I've been watching closely is the return of many of our original guests, this time with their _grand_children, so we've really seen things come full circle."

"So do you see your customer base aging or renewing itself with new generations?"

"It's hard to tell if the new generations of parents are going to find the family retreat as appealing as their parents did. I question whether family vacations are becoming outdated. Part of me wonders if it's time to make a deliberate shift."

"What kind of shift?"

"To a lesser degree, we've always sought to serve the singles market, though I would admit we cater to people who come here to escape their daily grind, not necessarily to meet other singles. That's really where the success of the spa has allowed us some recent growth."

"So we're not trying to be a Sandals, but you've got a venue for single people to come here and enjoy the facilities without feeling like the odd man out."

Carlisle paused for a moment to give me a satisfied nod. "That's exactly what I'm saying. But if we really want to capitalize on the singles market, we'd need to make some changes to the way we do business."

"Such as?"

"Such as- and please understand that I'm not necessarily advocating this, but brainstorming with you here- more programming for singles during the day and at night, singles-only weekends, all-inclusive pricing options, etc."

My mind raced with the possibilities of his vision. But at the same time, I understood that this type of monumental shift in direction does not happen without profound loss.

"Yes," I answered," that would definitely be a shift." I sat quietly with the new ideas, not prepared to offer an opinion.

Carlisle crossed his arms and leaned forward with his elbows on the desk. "Edward, this island has given me everything I've ever asked of it. Your mom and I were so happy here, with you boys. And since she's been gone, I've continued to make this my community, and I love it here. And nothing could ever make me happier than all three of you boys finding yourselves fulfilled here, doing what you love. IF this is what you all love. "

"Well, having spent the day with Jasper yesterday, I can report that he is in his element, especially with Alice running the salon next door. With their off-season jobs at the Olympus Spa in Tacoma, I could see them happily returning here indefinitely."

"And Emmett?"

"We haven't talked about the future at all, so I'm not sure what Emmett's thinking would be. I could see him branching out the personal training into a full service sports rehab facility. What better place for an injured athlete to recoup than The Cliffs? And with Rose here on waterfront, that could work out nicely for them as a couple, too."

"That's an interesting direction," Carlisle pondered. "So, let me tell you my thinking. I'm not done here by any means. In fact, I plan to kick around this island for a long time to come."

"Well, I'm certainly relieved to hear that!" And I found that as I said the words, I meant them deeply. Truthfully, I'd never imagined the island without Carlisle in the picture. The thought was sobering.

"But I want the future of this island to be what you boys want. And I don't want you to feel that I'm holding you back with any old-fashioned ideas, because I'm not married to the way that things are now."

Carlisle cringed at his own choice of words. The fact that he wasn't married at all, or even keeping company with anyone, was now hanging in the air like an unwelcome visitor.

He plowed on. "I realize that this is a larger conversation for you to have with your brothers individually, and for us all to have together. But I want to be very clear here, Edward. I'm ready to step back and follow your lead. If you want the island, I give it to you with my whole heart. And if you decide that it's not your future, I will not hold you here. I get offers all the time-"

I shook my head violently at the direction he was heading. "Dad, no-

"Edward, I'm just being honest with you here. I would never want you to feel that I pressured you in any way to take this on. I want this place to be a labor of love for you, same as it always has been for me. And if that's not going to be the case, I will happily sell. Jasper can stay and work for someone else if he chooses, and Emmett will do what's right for him. But for you, if you take this on, it's going to be a full-time responsibility and you've got to want it."

I was again stunned by the sheer honesty of his words and the generosity of his spirit. Frankly, throughout my four years in college, I'd never seriously considered my future bringing me anywhere _but _this island. Like Carlisle, I was connected to this place organically, rooted on the most basic level of my being. I suppose I had some serious soul-searching to do on this issue.

"Edward, relax. I'm not asking you for an answer right now. I just wanted you to know where I'm coming from."

Good thing, because I could feel a huge lump in my throat, and it was doubtful that words were getting past it. I nodded mutely so he knew I'd heard him.

"Come on, let's make rounds."

O –o – o - O

Our "rounds," as Carlisle called it, began with a visit to the snack shack at the beach. Fine by me, I was starved.

"Hey, Leah, what's for lunch today?"

"Hey, Mr. C, Edward. I'd go with the bacon cheeseburger myself, but I'm a huge carnivore. If you want something a little lighter, the veggie wraps are the special today."

"I'll go with the veggie wrap. What'll you have, Edward?"

"The bacon cheeseburger sounds good to me."

"Fries with that?"

"Absolutely," I answered, practically salivating in anticipation of my first burger and fries of the season.

"Okay, let me get those started for you. Be right back."

Leah threw a handful of fries into the basket and dropped it into the hot oil. As she prepared the rest of the food, Carlisle continued his orientation. "The snack shack is one of the highest margin operations we have here."

"So the higher the grease content, the more we make?"

"Something like that," he agreed. "Once that first burger of the day hits the grill and the smell wafts across the beach, there is a constant queue of customers."

"What if nobody orders a burger 'til later?"

"Leah is under strict orders to cook the first burger no later than 11 am. Even if she has to dump it in the trash afterwards."

"Sneaky, Dad."

"That's called marketing, son."

"Whatever you say," I smiled appreciatively at his wisdom.

Leah cut in, "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Chocolate shake for me!"

Carlisle raised a challenging eyebrow my way as he ordered himself a water bottle.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"Well, it's just that we're discussing long range plans and you're eating like it's your last meal."

"I plan to work it all off before dinner."

"Oh, to be young!"

We took our trays over to the picnic table. I took a huge bite of my burger. The decadent ingredients exploded in my mouth producing a rush of joy that caused my eyes to roll back in my head.

Not caring that my mouth was overflowing, I garbled, "I haven't had a burger this amazing since last summer!"

Carlisle chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Glad you're enjoying yourself!"

Ten minutes later, I was stuffed to the gills. I pushed my bloated body up from the table. Rubbing my belly, I returned the empty trays to Leah. "Thanks, that hit the spot."

"I bet that hit ALL your spots!"

Carlisle chimed in, "Keep up the good work, Leah!"

"You got it, Mr. C. Have a great day."

As we crossed the beach, Carlisle stopped every few clumps of people to shake familiar hands. If there were kids playing on the beach, he'd get down on his knees in the sand and shake their hands and greet them by name as well, urging the kids to call him Carlisle. He made sure to introduce me to everyone before moving on.

"I want everyone to regard you as my heir apparent. When you meet new people, use their first names. And by the way, you should call me 'Carlisle' from now on, if you can."

"That will take some getting used to."

"A little, but it will give you more credibility. For the folks who've known you since you were a baby, it's going to be a little more challenging. Start with 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' and wait for their invitation to use a first name. The last thing you want is to be too familiar and appear disrespectful."

"I'm amazed you remember all their names. How do you do it?"

"Customer service takes practice. Don't forget I've known many of these folks for years. On top of that, I study the arrival sheets each week and try to match the names to the faces as soon as I can. Use the names as often as you can, and make an honest effort to try to get to know each guest individually."

Emmett's lesson about the sign-in sheet at the gym came back to mind. As did Jasper's client preference file. I added Carlisle's advice to my expanding mental file.

We reached the head lifeguard chair and Carlisle reached up to shake Tyler's hand. "How's the surf today?"

"It's a little choppy, but we're watching it closely and everyone's behaving so far."

"How many kids are jumping today?"

"About twenty altogether. A few on Bump and Notch, but most on Challenger."

"Okay, Ty. Keep 'em all safe."

"Sure thing, Mr. C." Tyler turned to me. "Hey, Edward. When can we get you back up on the chair?"

"I'm pretty booked this week, trying to learn the ropes. How about early next week?"

"Sure, sure. I get it. You're important now!"

I winked as I shook his hand, "Don't you forget it, Ty."

Just then, my stomach gave a little lurch and I was painfully reminded of my overindulgence. "Hey, do you mind if I join your morning workouts? I may be just a tad out of practice." Understatement of the century. I'd been working out at school, and even swimming regularly, but even Emmett would admit there was nothing like the lifeguard training sessions for toning and strengthening.

A huge smile crossed Tyler's face as he realized the power I had just handed to him. "I'd love to have you down here, Edward. I'll whip your managerial ass right into shape. Oh, sorry, Mr. C."

We all laughed as Carlisle and I moved on. "I need to check in with Chef Alec about the menu for the Captain's Dinner next weekend. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask him?"

"I'm sure I will. How much control do you retain over the restaurant operations?"

"Very little. You probably learned this at school- working with chefs can be really dicey. Any chef worth his mustard is going to want autonomy. Find someone you trust, check in regularly, but don't micromanage. My role is to approve final menus, watch the profit margins and filter feedback from the guests. We have a great partnership, and he's been here for five seasons now."

We had reached the Hut, and we easily found 6'5" Chef Alec in the kitchen. He grinned broadly and waved us over to the work counter.

"Hi, Carlisle, Edward. Marcel and I were just working on a new sauce for the trout special tonight. Will you have a taste?"

I'm sure my face turned green at just the thought of adding fish to the melee of greasy food currently churning in my stomach. Carlisle was clearly enjoying my discomfort and smiled evilly while saying, "Sure, we'd love to!"

Sold out. By my own father. This would require serious retaliation. But before I could start plotting my revenge, I needed to deal with the forkful of trout dripping with spicy red sauce heading toward my mouth. I opened my lips with great trepidation as Carlisle gleefully pushed the fork onto my tongue.

It tasted spicy and fishy and my throat immediately rejected the flavors, doing my stomach the biggest favor of its life. Terrified of insulting the chef but clearly having no other choice, I ran outside and barfed up all the fish. I concentrated as hard as I could to hold the rest of the food in my stomach, though I probably would've been much better off letting it all go. I wiped my mouth with the bottom edge of my shirt and headed back inside to face my consequences.

As I pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen, I readied my apology. "Chef, I'm-"

The sight before me was not what I'd been expecting. Carlisle and Alec were doubled over the counter, tears streaking down both their faces. Carlisle's arm was clapped around Alec's back, as they were both clearly enjoying this joke at my expense.

You've been had, kid. Take the high road.

I pushed between them toward the plate sitting on the counter as if I were a man dying of thirst and they stood between me and a tall drink of water.

"Thank God, you saved some for me. I can't get enough of that trout!"

Completely shocked by my reaction, they both collapsed again in gales of laughter. This time, I joined in.

"So, you wouldn't recommend my pairing this with an appetizer of bacon cheeseburger, chocolate shake and fries?" teased Alec.

"I'm thinking something just a tad bit lighter, like maybe five pounds of bricks?" I smiled sheepishly.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry I threw you under the bus, Edward. I just couldn't resist. You were so ripe for the picking!"

"I guess I deserved that after my disgusting pigout at lunch."

"Edward, I know you're on the bar tonight. Why don't you go grab a few hours to regroup. I think you've had enough of your old man for now."

"Thanks, Dad- Carlisle. And thanks, Chef. By the way, I think the fish is going to be a big hit tonight!"

O – o – o – O

When I got back to the Hollow, Emmett was putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Hey, little bro, thanks again for taking over the bar tonight. Rosie and I need some one-on-one time."

"No problem, Emmett. Have a good time."

He smiled broadly. "That would be the plan. Speaking of which, can you give us a little space here tonight? Maybe take a nice long walk after your shift before coming back to the Hollow?"

"Why can't you guys go to Rosalie's?"

"Are you kidding? She already told Alice she could bring Jasper back there. Nothing kills a good time like hearing your big brother in the next room."

"You don't have to tell _me_ about that, Emmett. I'm kind of the world's expert on the subject!"

He looked up to from the mirror to see my knowing glare. That only made him beam with pride. "Yeah, sorry about that, Eddie."

"No, you're not."

"Not even a little bit," he said smugly. "Anyways, I'm not asking you to find another bed for the night or anything, just give us till midnight or so?"

I exhaled loudly. Is this what my whole summer was going to be like? It didn't seem fair. My girlfriend was 3,000 miles away, and both my brothers had their soul mates, or at least their bed mates, right here on the island. Who was I to stand in their way?

"Sure, Em."

He gave me a friendly slug on the arm. "Thanks, dude. You know I'll do the same for you when Tanya comes to visit."

That thought cheered me a little. "Good, because I'm hoping she'll come out this weekend."

"Cool. So you ready to handle the bar?"

"Sure. I've got Embry with me tonight, right?"

"Yeah. He's just finished his bartending course, so he'll know all the drink proportions if you have trouble. Just remember what I told you about the steps to success."

I tapped my temple. "I got it all up here, Em. Don't worry about a thing."

"Me, worry? What's the worst thing that could happen? It's not brain surgery! You mix a bad drink, just spill it out and start over." Having dispensed that all-important wisdom, Emmett turned back to the mirror and gave himself a little satisfied wink.

O – o – o – O

When I felt unbloated enough to move again, I laced up my sneakers and went for a run. As I made my way around the property, I reflected on Carlisle's ideas and concerns. Assuming I do take over, which direction would I want to take? Can we risk staying on the same path and miss out on the wave of the future? Or should we stick with what we know?

I took in the majesty of the cliffs as I jogged up the back access path. I was certain that the unique beauty of this island would always attract visitors. I crossed the wet sand of the beach and turned back toward the Hollow.

What was I going to do with myself tonight after my shift?

In the past, I could have easily hit the staff cabins and been openly welcomed onto a couch- or occasionally a bed- but Carlisle had strongly discouraged me from "fraternizing with the employees" now that I was on a management path. I knew that this was going to be one of the toughest challenges of coming back here as the Young Turk fresh out of college, exerting my new status on my old peer group. And frankly, I missed the camaraderie of the lifeguards and the wait staff, but I readily accepted Carlisle's advice, understanding that building credibility was more important than having a good time.

It was lonely at the top. Speaking of loneliness, I solidified my decision to call Tanya tonight and coax her out here. It had been three weeks since graduation, and we hadn't had many chances to connect.

So, that would kill five minutes…now what about the other hour?

I let the pounding rhythm of my feet float into my consciousness. Soon, a tune had added itself to the soundtrack in my head. And without realizing it, my left hand was working out the fingering that would have created the music.

Hmmm. Interesting. And so it was that when I left the Hollow an hour later dressed in my evening bartending uniform, I was carrying my guitar.

O – o – o – O

_Familiar. Generous. Curious. Cruel. I'm reviewing my vocabulary list one last time before my quiz tomorrow when I hear a beautiful sound coming from the next room. I quickly determine that I'm ready for my quiz and stuff my workbook into my backpack._

_I hurry out to the doorway of the living room, where I can just see the back of Bella's head above the top of the couch. I watch quietly without moving a muscle. I love hearing her play and sing, and I don't want to disturb her before she finishes the song._

_When the music stops, I walk around in front of her._

"_You ready for your quiz?" she asks me, not taking her eyes off her guitar._

_I nod as confidently as I can, knowing that I probably could have studied a little harder. I decide that some things are more important than vocab words._

"_What's that song you were just playing?"_

"_It's something by James Taylor. It makes me feel relaxed. Do you like it?" _

_She's noodling her fingers around on the strings, not really playing a song, just repeating some of the parts of the song while she watches her fingers._

"_Yeah. Will you teach it to me?_

_She stops playing and looks up straight into my eyes. "Hmmm, let's see. You're ten now, right?"_

_I puff my chest out and proudly say, "Yep!"_

_She looks down at my hands. I feel like she is measuring me, so I stand as tall as I can and stretch my hands as big as they will go. She nods her head once and it seems like she's done making her decision._

_She smiles at me and says, "Yeah, E. I think you're ready to learn. Here, sit down." My heart feels like it's trying to fly right out of my chest. She places the guitar into my hands the same way I've seen her hold it._

_I have to stretch my arms as wide as they'll go to reach both ends. She scrunches herself behind me on the couch and puts her legs around me so we can both fit. I decide that I've made a very, very smart decision. This is about a hundred million times better than studying vocabulary words._

"_Okay, so I'm gonna show your hands what to do. First thing we're gonna do is loosen up your fingers. Pretend your hands are all wet and you don't have a towel to dry them off." At this, she gently lifts both of my wrists off the guitar and she shakes them all around until we're both laughing._

"_Okay, now your fingers are nice and relaxed and ready to do their jobs." Taking my left hand, she moves my pointer finger onto one of the strings and says, "Push in a little bit. That's it." Then she does the same with the next two fingers. "OK, your pinkie gets to take a rest for now."_

_Once she gets all my fingers set, she says, "Try to hold that right there. Got it?" I nod and push hard on the strings even though I feel stretched and it hurts a little bit where the strings are cutting across my finger tips. I really want to do a good job for Bella._

_She rests her hand near my left elbow and reaches her right arm around and on top of mine. I am really trying to concentrate on my hands, but it feels like I'm getting the best hug I've ever had in my whole life! I mean, I've had lots of hugs from my brothers and my Dad and even Bella before, but this is really different! She feels soft where she's leaning in behind me and she smells like a shower and I feel so safe I kind of don't want her to let go._

_I feel her chuckle behind me. "Hey, what happened to those loose fingers? Lighten up, Hercules!" She grabs my right wrist and wiggles it like before until my fingers loosen up again. _

"_That's better! OK, this is called a C Major chord. Now we're going to strum it." Together, we make the strumming motion down the strings. I cannot believe how good it sounds! My first music! I can feel the huge smile spread across my face. _

"_Hey, that was really good! You really held on to those notes. Want to try another?"_

_I turn my head a little so she can see me nod. I loosen my left hand on the strings so she can tell my fingers where to go again. "That's it, Edward. See how you like this one. It's G Major. Try it."_

_This time I strum it myself and repeat "G Major" like I'm trying to write it on the inside of my brain. I get another smile from Bella. This is such an incredible feeling! I want to see if I can remember the first chord on my own, so I move my fingers back to where they'd been before and strum._

"_C Major," I say proudly. Oops, those notes do not sound right at all! My smile falls away with the failure._

"_Real close, Edward. You just have to move this one finger to this spot. Remember?" As she speaks, she fixes the finger that's on the wrong string. I strum again, and it sounds like it should._

_My face relaxes with relief._

"_You know, Edward, you are a really quick learner. I think you could be really good at this if you want to be."_

"_Really? You think so, Bella?"_

"_Yes. Absolutely. Listen, I have my first guitar at home, and it's just the right size for you. How about I bring it for you tomorrow? I can show you something new each time I come, and if you like it, maybe you can ask your Dad to take you for some real lessons."_

"_Thanks, Bella. I'd really like that."_

_She smiles at me, one of those crinkly eyed smiles that I love so much. Then I feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. She gives me a quick hug and says, "Edward, that was a great start. I'm really proud of you!" __Her encouragement feels like a soft cloud all around me._

_She jumps off the couch to take her phone call. I practice the C and G chords over and over until I know I won't ever forget them. I never want to disappoint Bella._

O – o – o – O

Embry and I were ready to go. Clean glasses stacked on the shelves, garnishes ready to go, and a killer drink special for the evening- the Cocobanana. Now all we needed were customers. Embry and I decided to take a zone approach until we got busy. I would handle the half of the bar closer to the entrance. We'd split waiter orders to be fair. He knew he'd be raking in whatever tips came my way as well, so our goal was just to keep the customers happy and well lubricated.

I pinned my name tag onto my shirt and started assembling the ingredients for a pitcher of Cocobananas- two kinds of rum, coconut and pineapple juices, a fresh banana, and a splash of amaretto.

The first couple of the night made their way to the bar. They looked to be young parents taking a much-needed break from the rugrats they'd surely been dragging behind all day at the beach. They sat down right in the middle of my half of the bar. I greeted them quickly with a napkin for the gentleman first, and then the lady, just as Emmett had instructed.

"Good evening, Sir. And young lady. And how are you both tonight?" Smile. Eye contact.

"Ready for a drink," he answered.

Looking to the lady, I asked, "Do you know what you'd like?"

"I think I might need a minute."

"No problem, take your time. While you're thinking, would you mind tasting our drink special of the night? Embry and I just whipped this up, and we need to know if it's any good."

Her face lit up with a sense of purpose. "I'd love to!"

"Great. And you, sir?"

"Let me see what she thinks of the Cocowhatever."

"Be right back."

I poured the pitcher through the Oasis machine and let it work its magic. Seconds later, an icy light yellow drink was pumping out the spigot. I grabbed a couple of shot glasses and filled them both to the brim. I turned and placed one before each of them. I looked on anxiously as they clinked their glasses together and then tasted the mixture.

They both looked enthusiastic. The gentleman said, "We'll take two of those!"

I poured the drinks into two pina colada glasses and garnished them both with a pineapple wedge. For the lady's drink, I speared an umbrella through the fruit. I figured her husband would prefer to do without. I presented them with their drinks and said, "Enjoy! And thanks for being my taste testers for the night!"

While I'd been working on that couple, the bar had started to fill in around them. The noise of the blender and the two happy customers were beginning to create a buzz around the new drink, and it soon became a popular choice. Before long, the bar patrons had formed themselves into an impromptu little community around the drink. It was a great positive vibe for the start of the dinner crowd.

When I looked up again to monitor my side of the bar, I was met with a most delicious sight. There sat Bella, in a sweet little halter top dress made of some kind of clingy blue fabric that was snug in all the right places. Her shoulders were deliciously bare, along with most of her legs. She had taken some time to pull her hair up and off her neck into a loose bun. She was holding a silk wrap and purse on her lap, and I sent up a silent prayer to whoever was in charge of weather to please keep it warm enough tonight that Bella could remain uncovered.

As I approached her with a napkin, I was happy to see that she was still rocking that Girl Next Door look, enhanced by just a little lip gloss and a thin stroke of eyeliner. I had the perfect angle right down her cleavage from where I was standing behind the bar, but I focused on keeping my eyes on her face. Well, mostly.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight." I slid the napkin toward her on the bar.

"Thanks, Edward. So, Carlisle's got you working the bar, eh?"

"Yes, it's part of my 'bottom-up' training."

"I thought the bottoms-up happens on this side of the bar!"

"Good point. So, what can I make you?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Was this part of your culinary training?"

I shook my head and leaned in toward her ear to share my secret. "Actually, I haven't got a clue how to mix drinks. I'm faking it till I figure it out."

"Well, what _do_ you know how to make?"

"So far, I'm pretty good at wine and beer. I'm not too bad at drinks that list all the ingredients in the name. And our drink special tonight is the Cocobanana, and it's getting rave reviews so far. Wanna try it?"

"Sounds fun. Sure!"

"Okay, sit tight. I will be right back."

I laid on the theatrics just a bit thicker for Bella than I had for the others. I poured the shots into the pitcher with great flourish. I constructed an outrageous garnish of pineapple, coconut, and cherries all artistically speared by an umbrella. I placed the drink before her as gracefully as I could.

"Yum. That looks delicious!"

"Hope you like it! I'll check back with you as soon as I can."

I stole a glance over at Embry, who was working his tail off to serve all the customers. When he caught me looking at him, he gave me a little eye roll for taking so long with Bella. Right.

I kicked it into high gear, working the Four Step Emmett McCarty Cullen Method, but much, much faster. Soon, I had worked up a good sweat, shaking drinks and sloshing beer and decanting wine and hauling bottles from the back room when we ran out up front.

There was a nice turnover with the customers enjoying their drinks and then moving on to be seated for dinner. I kept my eye on Bella, and checked in with her as often as I could. I had poured significantly less rum into her second drink, and it looked like she was feeling no pain. As I started down to see how she was doing, I noticed that she had company.

I grabbed a napkin and headed down to greet him.

"Good evening, Sir. What can I get you?"

"Bourbon. Neat."

"Coming right up."

I grabbed Embry by the sleeve as he passed by me on the way to the blender.

"Embry, which one is the bourbon?"

"We've got Jim Beam and Maker's Mark. Offer him both and let him pick."

I grabbed the two bottles and a whiskey glass. I set the glass down on the napkin in front of the customer, held up both bottles and said, "Which one, sir?"

He pointed his chin in the direction of the Maker's Mark, and I poured him a generous serving. I heard him introduce himself to Bella and she reached over to return his hand shake. When he turned his head to the side, I could see that he had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. I did not much care for guys who wore pony tails. I figured I better stay close and make sure this guy wasn't going to bother Bella. Embry would just have to deal.

"My name is James. May I buy you a drink?"

"I think I've had my fill, but thank you. I'm Bella."

"So, Bella, what brings you to The Cliffs?"

Bella lifted her glass to her lips and took a deep drag on her drink. "Visiting some old friends."

"Oh, so you're waiting for somebody?"

"Yes, my date should be meeting me any minute," she smiled.

That was fucking news to me. Where did she find a date so fast? My heart threw up a flare.

"Well, my loss. Maybe I can catch you another night?"

She smiled at him way more nicely than I would have liked. "Maybe."

"Sweet Bella, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," came a smooth voice from the direction of the front of the restaurant.

"Not at all, Carlisle. I was happily occupied here."

_Carlisle_. Bella's date. Okay, I could live with that.

"Shall we?" Carlisle offered Bella his elbow and helped her off the bar stool.

"Edward, put Bella's drinks on my dinner tab, would you please?"

"Of course. Enjoy your dinner."

I watched as Carlisle pulled her chair out from the table and helped her get situated before seating himself. I had to admit, the old man had some moves.

I was irritated to see I wasn't the only one with my eyes riveted to their table.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that owns this place?" James asked me.

"Yes, that's Carlisle Cullen."

"What is that young, hot piece of woman doing with that old coot?"

I decided playing dumb would be a good idea. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Man, that is all kinds of wrong," he was shaking his head from side to side as he shared his philosophy with me.

I stepped away from James before I was tempted to crash the expensive bottle of bourbon over his pony tail. I had no trouble keeping myself busy for the rest of the night. The bar and restaurant were crowded, and everyone seemed thirsty. I glanced at Bella occasionally (okay, often) and was glad to see that she was enjoying herself, and there did not appear to be any new threats of tears.

I saw James lift his empty glass my direction, and I grabbed the bottle to give him a quick refill. Unfortunately, he had decided to eat at the bar, so I'd been stuck with him all night. He'd already had a few drinks, so his speech was slightly slurred.

"So," he started, then abruptly stopped. He reached out to my shirt and pulled me toward him. He squinted toward my name tag. "So, Edward, I've been sitting here thinking."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. I came here looking for an investment, and I think I've found it."

Now I was intrigued. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled a sinister smile. "That old guy Carlisle? You know why he's got that beautiful woman sitting with him?"

I'll bite. "No, why?"

"He owns this place. So I figure, if I buy this place, I can tap that any time I want. And when I'm done with Bella, there will be plenty more where that came from. "

"Hmm, that is an interesting theory." _Over my dead body._

"My broker said Carlisle's entertaining offers right now. And I think I could make him _quite an _entertaining offer. One he couldn't refuse."

"So you want to buy this place?"

"Well, yes, but I certainly wouldn't run it like this! For one thing, there are way too many kids running around here, night and day. And too many married people."

"I think I'm starting to get the picture."

"That's good," and he pulled me in again to see my name, "Edward. Because I'm going to need a good bartender, and I think you could be my man."

I gave him my biggest fakest smile. "Thanks, James. It means a lot to me."

And then, because he'd already had at least four drinks, and I figured the fifth one might set him over the edge, I refilled his glass and said, "This one's on me."

O –o – o – O

By the time we closed up, it was 11. I had an hour to kill before it would be safe to head back home. I grabbed my guitar and walked out to the beach to call Tanya. Thankfully, before I dialed, I realized my mistake in judgment. It was 2 am in New York, and I seriously doubted she'd appreciate my call at that hour. On top of the distance between us and our crazy work schedules, Tanya and I had to deal with a three-hour time difference, which was turning out to be a bigger obstacle than either of us had imagined. I settled for sending her an email, hoping she'd return it in the morning.

_T- I miss you. Three weeks is way too long! Sorry I couldn't call tonight. Crazy busy behind the bar- just got off work. I hope you're still thinking of coming out this weekend. There's a flight out Friday afternoon that gets you to our dock by 8. Say you'll come. Did I mention I miss you? ~E_

I pushed send and tucked my phone in my pocket. Remembering my earlier excitement over playing my guitar, I picked up my pace and headed to the Recreation Building.

I found the light switches and turned on one of the spotlights. I set the case gingerly on the floor, opened it, and pulled out my guitar.

_Hello, old friend. I'm sorry I've neglected you for so long. _

I dragged a stool over to where the light was shining on stage and pulled my left foot up to rest on the rung. My strings were so badly out of tune that I had to work them in small increments for fear they'd break. After about ten minutes of painstaking work, I was satisfied that the strings were in tune.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I loosened my grip on the floodgates holding back all my memories of Bella. I saw my intense happiness and my sharpest pain. I saw my anger and my shame. I felt the utter joy of being with her and the desolate loneliness when she left. And more than anything, I felt an enormous sense of relief wash over me like a warm, soothing shower that I was able to feel everything again.

I watched the snippets play out like a movie reel in my head. When I got to the memories where Bella and I were playing guitar together, my fingers started moving over the strings without conscious thought. Every piece I'd ever memorized poured from my hands through my instrument. It was as if I hadn't stopped playing the day Bella left me.

When I'd exhausted my repertoire, I came out of my trance. I glanced at my watch and was shocked to note that I'd been playing for almost two hours. I knelt down to replace my guitar in its case, and I noticed a bead of water drip from my chin onto the guitar. Confused as to the source of the moisture, I reached up to my face. That's when I realized that my cheeks were completely drenched with tears.

I felt totally drained but at the same time, incredibly exhilarated. It was that feeling that Bella had described yesterday, that a huge piece of myself had been inaccessible until she returned to the island.

And now, greedy bastard that I am, I wanted all the pieces back.


	7. Boat to Boone

A/N: Many thanks to Missy Higgins for the haunting song that speaks so beautifully for Bella in this chapter. And of course, the incomparable Stephanie Meyer for giving us these wonderful characters to play with. Everything I know about boating came from Wikipedia.

Thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews! It's good to know some of you visitors are actually reading the story. Lots more where this came from. Please enjoy!

~BOH

**Chapter 7**

_Edward-_

_Yes, I was sound asleep at 2 am, thankfully, because I wake up at 5 to get to the gym before work!_

_I miss you, too, and I can't stay away any longer. I've booked my flights and I'll see you tomorrow evening!_

_We have so much to talk about._

_Can't wait to see you and your island!_

_xoxo_

_T_

Tanya's email was a most welcome sight this morning. I couldn't believe that in about 36 hours, she'd be here, on my island, in my arms. It was the jump start I needed to get myself out of bed and moving.

I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on my swim trunks, sunglasses, and flip flops. I slathered on some sunscreen and headed for the beach. The sun was just coming up, and there was still a bit of a chill in the air, but I knew that I would be warm enough once I started swimming.

Tyler had all ten lifeguards lined up on the beach, and they were just starting to stretch and grumble. At 21, Tyler and I were the oldest of the group, with the others ranging from sixteen on up. We waded into the cool water, and Tyler put the group through a series of training drills. We each took turns being both the victim and the savior. Each exercise reinforced important life saving techniques while providing an intense aerobic workout. Ending with laps across the choppy lagoon, the group finally emerged from the ocean, a ribbon of red bathing suits with the telltale white "GUARD" imprint on each. Those on duty climbed their chairs, while the others headed off, most likely going back to catch some sleep.

Tyler came over to where I was stretching. "You looked pretty good out there, Edward…for an old man. How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I think I might be a little sore tomorrow!"

"I would imagine so. If you've got anything left in the tank, maybe you should jog it out."

"Not a bad idea, Ty."

I started off at a leisurely pace, running close to the water's edge toward the cliffs. I concentrated on relaxing my muscles and kicking my legs out to feel the stretch.

The beach was a huge attraction for all ages, with its pristine white sand and a minimum of seaweed and shells. We'd roped off a large protected area with calmer waters for swimming or just taking a dip. Farther down the beach, the waves kicked up enough for some great body surfing for the slightly more adventurous.

By far, the most unique aspect of the island was the cliff wall. The teenagers would gravitate to the cliffs, jumping and diving off the natural formations at a variety of different heights. The higher you went, the higher the "cool factor", and returning visitors could mark their progress by the cliffs they'd dared to jump each season.

I felt the slight burn in my calves as I rounded the turn behind the sandstone wall and started on the slight incline. The lowest level was nicknamed "Bump". At approximately 6 feet above the water, it was an excellent cliff jump for beginners. Most of the kids started jumping Bump when they were about ten years old. There was a broad grassy area on the back side of the cliff where the brave new jumpers could enjoy a little independence. As the youngest group, they were watched very closely by the lifeguards, since the back of Bump was an excellent place to escape babysitters' and parents' view.

Continuing up the hill, I passed the sandy area around "Notch". Roughly 25 feet above sea level, the shelf was about the height of an indoor high dive platform. Notch tended to be a middle school hangout, whether or not the kids were jumping. They enjoyed the upgraded status and separation from the younger kids, and celebrated by spreading out beach blankets and blasting their music. For the most part, it was good, harmless fun.

Huffing and puffing and really feeling my legs and my lungs, I reached "Challenger". A true cliff jumping experience at 40 feet, Challenger had become somewhat of a rite of passage for the regulars. Most of the kids worked the nerve up to do Challenger at least once before going off to college. We even had a special pin made that we would award to anyone who "took the challenge". There wasn't much horizontal area at this height, so the kids didn't congregate up here as they did at the lower levels. The high schoolers tended to find more secluded places to hide from parents.

I stopped running and stretched my calves, giving myself a little breather before starting back down. It wasn't hot out yet, but I had worked up a really nice sweat and I knew I'd cramp up if I tried to turn and go down without working out the kinks.

About 20 feet above me was "High Cliff". The view at the top was nothing less than spectacular. You could see the whole island. Everyone on the beach had a perfect view of a diver standing on the shelf. Everyone understood that you had to get a lifeguard's permission to jump High Cliff. It only happened once or twice a season.

The lifeguard who approved the dive would ring a special bell so that everyone could turn his attention to the cliff. All the kids would line up on the beach, making a tunnel where the diver would resurface and get high fives. And the highlight of the experience was having your picture taken for the exclusive gallery enclosed in a glass case in the Recreation Building.

As I began my descent, I mused how I'd never much cared about jumping High Cliff. I'd always been a strong swimmer and I'd spent every summer since I turned 16 lifeguarding on the island. I'd done Challenger backwards and forwards, and it was a nice rush, but I never felt like I had anything to prove. Of course, Emmett had done High Cliff the first time he brought Rosalie out to the island, and she'd done it a couple times herself. Frankly, I worried that High Cliff was an accident waiting to happen, and every time that bell would ring, I would hold my breath till the jumper popped out from the surf.

After my first experience off Bump, it was a wonder I ever jumped again. But the following summer, there'd been a girl, and I was a boy, and there was a cliff. I yelled, "Geronimo!" and flung myself off Notch. Seconds later, I broke the surface and looked back at that cute 9-year-old girl on the shoreline. She was smiling at me with awe and admiration, and cliff jumping was never a problem for me again.

My feet reached flat earth again. The beach was still quiet, with a few early risers starting to populate the coastline. I slowed to a walk when I noticed a couple of kids having a skirmish in the waves. Probably brothers, I chuckled to myself. But when the fighting became a little more intense, my guard instincts perked up and I locked my eyes on the figures bobbing up and down on their boogie boards.

I cupped my hands over my mouth to yell out to them, when suddenly-

"Ooooof!" I was knocked completely off balance and ended up sprawled in the sand. Scattered all around me were all the makings of a great day at the beach- iPod, book, sunscreen, towel, and girl.

A girl who was bundled up in a hoodie and lying face down in the sand.

She lifted her face, brushed the sand out of her eyes and mouth, and looked at me with horror.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. My favorite song came on and I was reaching down to turn up the volume –"

"Bella? Is that you under all that sweatshirt?"

She pulled back the hood to reveal her brightly blushing face. She removed her ear buds out and rested them behind her neck.

"Did I hurt –"

"Are you o –"

We both started at once.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" I asked her again, scanning her body to make my own assessment of the damages. If anything was less than perfect, I certainly couldn't tell.

"Just embarrassed. What are you doing anyways?"

Shit. I'd forgotten about the boys out in the surf. Not that I needed to worry with the other guards on duty, but I quickly pulled myself to my feet and reached down to lend Bella a hand up. I scanned the waves and saw the two boys, now laughing together as they crashed into the shore.

"Just making sure those two didn't get themselves into trouble."

She looked down to see my guard trunks. "Oh, I didn't realize you were on right now."

"I'm not; I came down to drill with the squad."

She smirked, taking in my sweaty body and dripping wet hair. "Must've been quite the workout!"

"I added a little jog up the back of the cliff just for fun," I added a bit cockily. "So what's this song that's got you knocking over innocent bystanders?"

She blushed even deeper than before. "It's a Missy Higgins song that I came across last week and I can't get it out of my head."

I took a step toward Bella so that that we were standing toe to toe. Reaching my hand around her neck, I grabbed one of her ear buds and placed it into my ear.

"Play it for me."

Somewhat stunned by my forward behavior, she saw that she had no choice in the matter. She shyly replaced the other bud into her own ear, located the song on her iPod and pushed play. She adjusted the volume so that the opening notes of the piano were engulfing both of us. I covered my other ear with my hand and closed my eyes so I could experience the full effect.

The plaintive voice rang out in a haunting melody, and I was instantly drawn in by the passion of the lyrics.

_Pull back the shield between us  
__And I'll kiss you  
__Drop your defenses and come  
__Into my arms-_

_I'm all for believing  
__I'm all for believing.  
__I'm all for believing  
__If you can reveal  
__The true colors within._

_I know you blanket your mind  
__So much that I am blind  
__I see you've painted your soul  
__Into your guard-_

_I'm all for believing  
__I'm all for believing._

I could feel the urgency of the voice and the music building. I allowed myself to be swept into the exquisite expression of need that was wrapping itself around us.

_I need to know just how you feel  
__To comfort you  
__Need to find the key to let me in  
__Into your heart  
__To find your soul._

_Pull back the shield between us  
__And I'll kiss you  
__Drop your defenses and come  
__Into my arms._

_I'm all for believing  
__If you can reveal  
__The true colors within  
__And say you will be there for me to hold  
__When faith grows old  
__And life turns cold_

The power of her voice had completely entangled me. I was deeply moved by the raw honesty of her promise- I will believe in you if you can reveal your true self.

_So if you're cold  
__I will stay  
__Maybe fate will guide the way_

_I believe in what I see  
__And baby we were meant to be_

_Just believe. Just believe. Just believe._

_And trust in me._

The last notes floated away, and I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I opened my eyes reluctantly, not wanting to break the spell of having shared this powerful experience with Bella. Still connected to her by the flimsy piece of wire between us, I caught her eyes with mine as she returned to the here and now with me.

I could tell that Bella was nervous for my response. I was intensely grateful to her for the gift of the song. At the same time, I felt more than a little guilty for exposing her so brutally. Had I known the intimate nature of the song beforehand, I never would have pressed her so cavalierly into sharing it with me.

Her eyes were begging me to say something. I couldn't pretend to be casual.

"It's haunting. The passion of the lyrics, the tension in the voices, the harmonies, the piano. God, Bella, the _words_."

Relief crossed her face as she pulled out the headphone. "I know. Intense, right?"

"I'm going to need to hear it again. Soon."

Resetting the track on her iPod to the beginning of the song, she pushed play and quickly placed the second ear bud into my other ear. I mouthed a thank you as the music started again. I turned my body to face the water, and she did the same.

With the music coursing through me in stereo and Bella standing contentedly by my side, I relaxed fully into the song. Knowing where and how it was going to climax, I enjoyed the powerful build up even more the second time. Completely satisfied once the song ended, I returned the headphones to her.

"Thank you, Bella. I can see why you got distracted by that."

"I almost forgot how much fun it is to share music with you," she responded.

"I think we have some serious catching up to do," I mused.

Snapping out of the little bubble we'd created, Bella asked, "So what time are you heading to the mainland today?"

"I was thinking around 1. Is that good for you?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the dock then."

"Great. And listen, try not to mow down any of the guests in the meantime, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she grinned sheepishly.

O – o – o – O

Doritos  
Salsa  
Bud  
Limes  
Pop tarts

I flipped Emmett's grocery list over to see if there was anything even close to an ingredient for a nutritious meal. Nope. I gave Jasper a quick call at the spa to see if he wanted to add anything. A few fruits and veggies later, I tucked the paper into my pocket and headed to the dock.

I found Bella waiting for me, huge floppy hat on her head. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Let's do it!" I answered, walking over to the motorboat.

Bella stepped over the stern and hopped in while I loosened up the lines. As I was just about to sit down behind the wheel, I noticed there was already a body in the chair. Not that I wouldn't have minded sitting on top of Bella, but I don't think it was what she had in mind.

I cleared my throat for effect.

She looked up at me, puzzled.

"Uh, Bella? I drive now."

Realizing her mistake, she scooted over into the passenger seat. "Of course you do," she mumbled.

"I got this now. You just relax and enjoy the ride." Flashing her a bright smile. I proceeded to take command of the boat, skillfully maneuvering us out of the slip. I could see Bella's eyes on me, watching closely at first as if she couldn't reconcile herself to the reality that I was competent to handle this.

Having navigated away from the dock, I stole a look her way. "So, did I pass?"

She sank back into her seat, visibly relaxing. "This is weird for me, okay? It's going to take some getting used to. I mean, fourteen-year-old boys do not pilot motorboats."

"Bella, I'm not fourteen anymore." I looked over at her, somewhat hurt by her comment.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that this morning when I collided with… your body on the beach."

A highly satisfying rush passed through me as I took in her unsettled reaction to the memory. So she _noticed_ something this morning?

All right, then.

I allowed her admission to linger in the air around us.

Once we hit the open water, I took us up to 40 mph. I loved driving the _Esmerelda_, and it had been too long since I'd been behind the wheel.

I looked over to see Bella hanging onto her hat with one hand, clearly enjoying the ride.

After a few minutes, I settled her back a little. I wasn't in a rush to get to the store; I wanted to enjoy the ride. I stood up and before long, I felt Bella at my side.

"So, I told you my sad story the other day. Tell me about Tanya."

"Tanya's great," I answered automatically. And then I stopped.

"Is there a 'but'?"

"But...it's a little complicated now that we're not at school any more."

"And?" I wasn't sure where she was heading with this line of questioning, but I understood in theory that she was trying to reciprocate my support for her.

"And we're trying to figure it out."

"Is she good enough for you?"

I half snorted at that. "Tanya grew up in Westchester and went to all the finest private schools. Her family owns a chain of luxury hotels around the world. I actually spend most of my time wondering if _I'm_ good enough for _her,_ not the other way around!"

"Tell me about this girl. What do you like about her?"

Fuck _Me_.

Before I could stop the reflex, my head snapped towards her. I could tell by how quickly her smile faded that she knew exactly where I'd gone.

I knew Bella didn't mean to bring it up, because it was the most painful memory of my childhood. The worst day of my 12-year-old life. And it was all Bella's fault.

O – o – o – O

_Finished! I don't really mind math homework, but Bella's leaving soon and I want a chance to hang out on the couch with her. I pack up my school bag for tomorrow and bring it out to the kitchen. I hear Bella on her cell phone, but I don't know who she's talking to. Probably that stupid boy again. I stay where she can't see me._

"_Yeah, Marcus, I'll be over soon. Carlisle is expected home in about a half hour."_

"_OK, me, too. Bye."_

_I drop my backpack and run back to my room before Bella sees me. I hear footsteps heading my way. Shoot, she must have heard me!_

_I hear Bella knock. "Can I come in?"_

_I give her my best shoulder shrug. What do I care if she comes in?_

" _Hey, Sweet Boy, what's making you so sad?"_

_Another shrug._

"_Is it something that a hug might help?"_

_Hmm, this shrugging really works! One more time… Bella moves closer and hugs me. It's a pretty good one. _

"_Did something happen at school?"_

_I shake my head no._

"_Is Emmet teasing you again?"_

_I shake my head no again._

"_Only one thing left. Girls?"_

_I go back to shrugging. I give her a 'maybe' shrug._

"_OK, I think I'm getting hotter now. So is it a girl you like?"_

_I shake my head yes._

"_Does she know you like her?"_

_I shake my head no._

"_Do you want her to know?"_

_I shrug maybe again._

"_Hmmm, well, if it were me, and there was a boy who liked me, I guess I'd want to know."_

_I look up into her eyes._

"_Do you need some help with the words?"_

_I nod yes. _

"_OK. So what's your favorite thing about her?"_

"_She's real easy to talk to." Well, maybe not right this minute, she's not._

"_Edward, that's really sweet. Most boys would start with something about the way she looks but you 're letting her know that you value something inside of her, and she will love that."_

"_She will?"_

"_Well, I would." _

_Smile._

"_Ok, what else do you like about her?"_

"_She smiles a lot, and when she smiles, her eyes crinkle up."_

"_That's a killer compliment, Edward. What else?"_

"_When she sings…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When she sings, it feels like my heart is turning around and around inside my chest."_

"_Wow. She sounds pretty amazing, Edward."_

"_Yep."_

"_So, maybe you should tell her all that?"_

"_What if she doesn't feel the same way?"_

"_Well, look at it this way. What if she does? You know, girls are just as scared as boys. I will bet you anything that this girl is hoping that you'll let her know how you feel."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Yeah, E?"_

"_I like you."_

_I feel Bella pull away from me. She keeps smiling but it doesn't look real any more. She pulls my head really tight into her neck and folds her arms around my head._

"_I like you, too, Edward. So much. And if you were 20, you'd fully be my dream come true. Do you understand?"_

_She lets go of my head and I see tears rolling down her face. Not good. I shake my head no. I did not understand._

_This time, she looks right into my eyes and says, "Edward, I know you think you like me like that, but…."_

"_I DO like you like that."_

"_No, sweetie. No." She keeps shaking her head no. Over and over again. I can't look any more. I run to my bed and throw my blanket over my face. I don't really care if she knows I'm crying._

O – o – o - O

_When I wake up, Dad is making breakfast. He looks into my eyes a little longer than usual when I come in the kitchen._

"_Bacon and eggs- breakfast of champions." He smiles and hands me my plate. "Don't forget, Edward, Bella is going to be here when you get off the bus today and I'll be home for dinner."_

_How could I forget? I thought about it all day in school. For the first time, I'm not excited to see her. I'm scared. I don't want her to smile that Not-Bella-Smile or tell me what I don't feel. _

_I jump off the bus and walk slowly up to the front door. She opens it for me and says her usual greeting. _

"_Got any sugar for me, my sweet boy?"_

_I look at her smile. It isn't the right one. I drop my face to the floor. My backpack slides down off my body. I can't move._

_Bella bends down a little so she can look up into my face. She looks like she might cry and I feel really bad for making her feel as bad as I do. So quietly that I can hardly hear her, she says, "OK." She picks up my backpack and closes the door behind me._

"_Do you want a snack? I made some chocolate chip cookies."_

_That isn't fair. She knows how much I love her chocolate chip cookies. I shrug maybe._

_I can see the start of her Bella smile coming back. I follow her over to the counter where the cookies and milk are waiting for me. Looks like Emmett and Jasper got there first but she made them leave a few for me. I bite into the cookie and the chocolate is soft, just the way I like it. After I finish that one, I eat the other two while Bella watches._

"_Good?" _

"_Yeah, good." I grin a little. I can't really help it._

"_Good." _

"_Good." I grin a little bigger. I don't really want to stay sad._

"_Good."_

"_Good." I am going to get the last word. I pick up my backpack and turn toward my room._

"_Hey, Edward?"_

"_Yeah, Bella?"_

"_Good!" She smiles._

_We're okay._

O – o – o – O

Bella was looking out over the water. Her hair was billowing back behind her hat, and I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I have never forgiven myself for hurting you like that."

"It wasn't your fault. You were just being you. You didn't know what was going on inside my head."

"I didn't have a clue what to say to you. I loved you so much, Edward. I couldn't see a way to answer you without breaking your heart."

"Bella, there was no way. Hey. Look at me." She turned to look into my eyes. Well, my sunglasses.

"I'm here. I survived. I'm even _good_."

She wiped the tears from her face. She smiled one of my very favorite Bella smiles, and she said, "Thanks, Edward. I never thought I'd have the chance to apologize properly to that sweet little boy."

I smiled back and gave her the "C'mere" nod with my head. I kept one hand on the wheel and pulled her into my side with the other. She smiled at me most gratefully. We didn't need the chocolate chip cookies this time. We were good.

We docked a short while later in the little town of Boone. We were met at the dock by a tall, lanky boy whose basic form I recognized, though he appeared to have shot up about two feet during the off-season.

"Danny! Is that you, man? Looking good!"

"Edward, good to see you back here." Danny was helping secure the lines, but I could see him craning his neck to see around me. I stepped off the boat and turned around to give Bella a hand.

Danny practically fell over himself to say hello. "Hi. I'm Danny. Welcome to Boone!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Danny, meet Bella. Bella, Danny Hooper. You remember Mr. Hooper, the owner of Boone Provisions? This is his son. He's…what are you, 15 now?"

Slightly wounded, he shot back, "16 last week."

"So nice to meet you, Danny." Bella led the way into the store, and I caught Danny checking her out from the back. Aw hell, no.

I silently took hold of his elbow to get his attention. I looked right into his big puppy dog eyes and shook my head decisively from side to side. I gave him the universal, "Don't even think about it, man" look. I could tell by the way his whole body drooped that he understood my meaning. I felt a pang of pity for this boy, who spent not just summers in this tiny village, but his whole life. He didn't get too many chances to meet girls.

By the time I got inside, Bella had already commandeered a cart and she was starting to move through the produce aisle.

I retrieved my meager list, grabbed my own cart, and followed her. The fact was, we didn't really need that much food in our cabin. Lunch and dinner were for the most part eaten between shifts wherever I was working- in the restaurant kitchen or at a picnic table on the beach.

I spent most of my time in the fruit section, choosing berries that I could mix with yogurt. I threw in some peaches and plums that could be slipped into a pocket. I wasn't ready to give up my bacon cheeseburger binges just yet, but I would try to counteract them with something healthier whenever possible. I roamed the aisles, stocking up on Emmett's requested items and throwing in some cheese and crackers for good measure.

Meanwhile, Bella was enjoying herself immensely. I think she touched every single tomato before selecting the lucky ones that got to end up in her basket. Hell, even to have been one of the touched tomatoes would have been a treat, what with the smelling and the caressing and the careful examination. The red peppers and heads of romaine lettuce enjoyed similar attention. When she picked up the first cucumber, I knew it was time for me to push past her into the next aisle.

Next, she moved onto the meat department for the organic chicken cutlets. The decisions about the remaining ingredients were much less painstaking. Spaghetti in boxes, sauce in jars, bread crumbs in a canister. I cringed inwardly to think what my cooking instructors might have made of her ready-made, overly processed ingredients, but I kept it to myself. Because this was how Bella always made Chicken Parmigiana for us, and there was just no way it wouldn't be delicious.

I would have loved to have picked up some Ben & Jerry's, but there was no way we could get that back to the island without dry ice. I didn't see what Bella was intending for dessert, but I was hoping she was going to bake some brownies.

I made my way to the athletic drink section, where I was studiously comparing the nutritional content of G2 with PowerAde when I heard some giggling down the aisle. A couple of healthy-looking blondes who looked to be locals were unsuccessfully trying to hoist bottled water containers into their cart.

"Do you ladies need some help with that?" _Hey_, chivalry is not dead.

Giggle. "Sure." Giggle. "That'd be great."

I moved down the aisle and took hold of the awkward package between them. I may or may not have felt some brushing of body parts against my arms. I flexed, well _everything_, and easily lifted the bottles into their cart.

"Anything else while I'm here?" Smiling. Flexing.

"Uh, could you grab a couple of those big jugs for us, too?" Giggling. Hair twisting. Lower lip biting.

I ripped two big jugs from their spots on the shelf. Holding them away from my body for full pectoral effect, I asked, "_These_ jugs?"

Giggle. "Yes, PLEASE." Giggle.

I placed them into their cart. I put my hands on my hips. "What else?"

Giggle. Giggle. Giggle. "Um, maybe those bottles?"

She pointed to a 12-pack of 16-ounce bottles on the bottom shelf.

I bent over from my waist, which I knew was not the safest way to lean over. But I happened to know that the two of them were ogling my ass, so I let my back take the bullet. I took my time and let them enjoy the view. I straightened up and turned around, only to be met close up by two bright smiles and four buxom breasts just on the other side of the bottles.

"Gosh, you're strong. I mean, that's like ten pounds or something!"

Okay, maybe that one is not majoring in math.

I twisted around them to maneuver the bottles into their cart.

"So, do you, like, work out?"

I didn't get the chance to answer that, because just at that moment, I felt an arm snake its way around my waist in a most possessive way. And the answer was given for me, "Yeah, like, remember that workout that made you super sweaty this morning, babe?"

Mama Bear. I was so busted. The girls backed their breasts away, said some hasty thank you's, and hightailed it out of the aisle, taking their jugs with them.

Bella pulled her arm away from me and put it instead on her own hip. She shook her head with mock disdain, "I can't leave you alone for two minutes!"

I shrugged good-naturedly.

"You done?" I asked her.

"So very done."

Bella went into the checkout aisle first, and scooted in front of her cart. She emptied from the front while I helped her out from the opposite side. She had obviously done quite a bit of shopping while I was being flirted upon. I chuckled when I saw the familiar red and white label.

"Chicken 'n Stars, Bella? Really?"

"Hey, don't knock it, Edward. You never know when you're gonna wish you had a can on hand."

She pointed to my basket, overflowing with Doritos and Oreos and beer. "You're so evolved?"

"Not so much," I admitted.

Mr. Hooper came over behind the register and set down three bags laden with supplies. He reached across the conveyer belt and shook my hand warmly, "Edward, welcome back, son. So good to see you. And who is this beautiful lady?"

"Mr. Hooper, you're looking well. You remember Bella."

"Bella, of course. It's been a long time, sweetheart. Good to see you back in Boone."

She nodded, "Thanks, Mr. H."

"So what's this?" I asked, pointing to the bags.

"Oh, Carlisle called in his order this morning. I guess I won't be seeing him as much now that you're taking over."

"I'm trying to learn the trade, but he's got awful big shoes to fill."

"Indeed. I have faith in you, kid. Please give my best to your Dad." With that, he gave me an affectionate rub on the head and went back to his office.

Bella looked up at me, seeing me for a moment in the new light that Mr. Hooper was kind enough to shed on me.

O – o – o – O

"So, do you want to head right back or would you like to explore the booming metropolis of Boone?" I asked. I knew the chicken would last a little while in the cooler we'd brought with us if she wasn't ready to leave right now.

"Edward, if it's okay with you, I think I've seen enough of Boone."

"Okay, then. Back to our island it is."

There was no confusion this time about who would be driving. I took my seat and piloted us out of the harbor and back into open waters. It was another gorgeous day and we were both content to sit back and enjoy the freedom of the boat cutting across the water.

After a while, Bella opened the conversation. "So, Edward, what do you think so far of your management trainee program?"

"I'm really enjoying it. Being with Dad- ugh, I'm supposed to be calling him 'Carlisle' now- is eye-opening. We had a great talk yesterday about his plans for turning the island over to me when he's ready to retire. Since I've only really spent time working the lifeguard chair, I'll be rotating through all the different divisions this summer. Figure there's no substitute to really getting to know the nuts and bolts."

Bella smiled, "Bottom up."

"Exactly. Believe it or not, even Emmett has some great insights to offer about customer service, though some of his ideas are a little warped."

"Jasper seems really competent running the spa. Like he's doing what he was always meant to be doing."

"I totally agree. He has a unique gift, and the spa is flourishing under his leadership."

"How was your day working in the spa? I mean, before I ruined it?"

"Bella, don't."

"So weren't you supposed to be giving massages?"

I smiled, remembering the experience of Jasper wrestling with Alice's ticklish feet and my soothing her.

"Yes, I practiced on Alice."

"So, how did that go?"

"Actually, much better than I was expecting. At first, I was pretty awkward and nervous. I mean, Jasper was sitting right there and his girlfriend was under the sheet naked and my hands were all over her. But they were both so cool about it that I was able to stop focusing on that.

"Once I started hitting the right spots, Alice relaxed right into it and even enjoyed herself. That really boosted my confidence, and after that, it all came pretty naturally to me."

"I'm not surprised you're good at it, Edward. You've always been a sensitive sweet boy-"

"Bella!" I was getting a little exasperated with her seeing me still as a boy, and I needed to let her know.

"Sorry. Who's obviously grown into a sensitive sweet man." She looked to see my approving nod after she corrected herself. "With fantastic hands that not only play beautiful music, but also have the power to heal and nourish."

I gratefully accepted her observation.

"Edward, do you remember all those swim meets I had in high school? I used to get some pretty serious cramping. I had to have a massage about once a week."

"Wow. Do you still?"

"No, not to that extent. But I am uniquely experienced on the receiving end."

"What are you saying, Bella?"

"I'm saying I'm kind of perfect for you, E. I mean, practice on me. I know what it's supposed to feel like, and I won't be afraid to give you honest feedback on your technique."

Holy shit. Bella offering herself to me and my manly sensitive healing hands. That doesn't sound too terrible. Then why am I breaking out into a cold sweat?

Bella naked under a thin sheet. Me in a flimsy set of scrubs. Houston, we have a problem.

"I really appreciate your offer, Bella. But, don't forget, I'm not giving therapeutic massages. This could get kinda weird. You know it's…intimate."

"Listen, I trust you. And I'm planning to get at least one great massage out of this deal!"

I fully recognized this was a dreadful idea. One of the worst I'd ever heard, in fact. But I dare you to show me a red-blooded 21-year-old man who wouldn't jump at the chance to rub hot oil all over his mostly naked, lifelong fantasy girl! I knew I was doomed. Refusal was simply not an option.

I could visualize the internal messaging taking place inside my body:

_To: Edward's Brain  
__From: Edward's Dick  
__Subject: Let me handle this!_

_Brain,_

_I realize that this is a most uncomfortable request. You're nervous. It's awkward. She's perfect. You don't exactly know what you're doing (at all). But you have to hear me on this, Dude. Let me take the lead on this one. Trust me, you won't be sorry. Have I ever steered you wrong? _:)

_I'm a patient guy, but I think 13 years is an awful lot to ask of any penis.  
__Xoxo- Dick_

_P.S.- Edward's heart is on my side!_

"I don't know…" But I already knew.

"Edward, it'll be fine. It's just me, Bella."

Just Bella. The biggest fucking oxymoron that ever lived.


	8. Massage

**A/N: **Things are starting to get complicated for our little friends. Enjoy!

And thanks again to Stephanie Meyer for the perfection that is Edward Cullen.

**Chapter 8**

I delivered Carlisle's packages to his bungalow and passed along Mr. Hooper's greetings. By the time I got back to the Hollow and put away all our groceries, it was time to shower and get behind the bar.

I arrived at the Hut thirty minutes before dinner opening, and there was already a familiar crowd gathered at the bar.

"Hey, Edward. What's the drink special going to be tonight?" shouted Rosalie.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"How about a Frozen Matador?" suggested Alice.

"What do I need for that?"

"Tequila, pineapple juice, lime juice and ice. Garnished with a pineapple slice," Alice supplied helpfully.

"And don't forget the red cape!"

"Thanks, Emmett. Maybe I can work that into the presentation. All right, let me hop back there and get a batch going."

Alice squealed with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"All right. How many with salt?"

Bella, Emmett and Alice all opted for salt. I made Jasper and Rosalie's without. I cut the pineapple into spears, then chopped each into four pieces. I counted five pineapples in the storage room. We were going to run out of pineapple pretty quickly if these were anywhere near as successful as the Cocobananas from last night. This group alone could go through two pineapples!

Embry joined me behind the bar. "Hey, man. So matadors?"

I showed him the proportions that I'd worked out. He tasted a sip and expressed his approval.

"I like it. Not overly sweet, but different and fresh. I'll get some batches going. Looks like it's going to be a wild night out here!"

"Yeah, starting with this bunch right here." I dealt out the five napkins and lined up the drinks on top. I couldn't find anything red, so I grabbed one of the dishtowels from under the counter.

"Toro! Toro!" I shouted, waving the towel in front of the drinks.

They grabbed their drinks, and I waited for the verdict. Bella offered hers first, "This is delicious!" Soon, everyone else was chiming in with similar compliments.

A few other customers began filtering up to the bar. Soon, Embry and I were humming along with more practiced teamwork. I enjoyed working the bar with him. He was hard working and enthusiastic about the job.

I grabbed a napkin and moved to the end of the bar where my latest customer had just sat down. Noticing who it was, I offered, "Maker's Mark, James?"

He was distracted by the activity level coming from the opposite end of the bar where my brothers were enjoying themselves. I saw his beady eyes land on Bella.

"I'll have what they're drinking, and deliver it down there."

"Salt?" I was asking him, but he was already out of his seat and heading their way.

I kept the growl to myself as I saw him impose himself into the little group, with a hand at Bella's elbow. She politely introduced him to the others. Not knowing what I knew of him, they greeted him warmly. I left off the salt, figuring it was better to err that way than the other. Catching his eye, I set his drink down on the bar. He took it swiftly and returned to his spot next to Bella.

I distracted myself with the business of the bar, but kept one eye out for Bella. I didn't feel that it was my place to say anything to her, so I kept my misgivings to myself. When the group moved to a dinner table together and included James, my sense of dread settled under my skin and made itself at home.

Once the dinner crowd had reached the point where the late wave of reservations were seated, I told Embry I was going to take a spin out front. I made a show of visiting some other tables, asking about food and drink and generally playing host. As I approached my true destination, I tried to damp down my annoyance.

"Edward," Jasper greeted. "This drink is really good. I would know, it's my third!"

"Glad you're enjoying it. How's everyone else?"

They all answered at once in a drunken jumble. I chuckled, feeling only a little left out of the fun. Seeing that James was getting pretty cozy with Bella, I walked to her opposite side and pulled her attention away from him.

"Bella, how'd you like your dinner?"

"It was great! I had the spicy trout. Delicious."

"I'll let the chef know you enjoyed that," I answered. From what I could tell, the trout had been a huge hit. Just not with me.

"Edward!" James reached his slimy hand across Bella's body to offer me a handshake. I took it reluctantly, holding his arm away from her as much as I could. "Great news!"

"Oh yeah? What's that? You liked the trout too?"

"Way better. Bella's agreed to have dinner with me tomorrow night. Alone. Oh, um, no offense to any of you," he addressed to the rest of the table, in what he probably felt was a charming manner.

I dropped his hand immediately. Taking great pains to freeze my face into its current lying, grinning position, I chanced a look at Bella. She seemed slightly far away, and I fought to remember how many drinks I'd served her. Unlike the other night when it was one-on-one at the bar, I wasn't able to adjust her alcohol levels in subsequent drinks once they'd sat down at the table. And of course, Embry was pouring the drinks along with me. I remembered that James was waiting for an answer, so I forced my eyes back to his.

"That's great, man," I forced out. I'd had about all I could handle here. "All right, everyone. Enjoy the rest of your night."

I headed back to the bar amidst choruses of "Thanks, Edward" and "You, too."

Round One to James.

O – o – o – O

Embry could tell that my mood had shifted when I returned to the bar. I was trying not to let it get to me, but what had begun as mild irritation with James had now grown into full-blown dislike. I didn't trust that snake within a twenty foot radius of Bella, and now she'd agreed to go on a date with him! The worst part was that I felt completely helpless to do anything about it.

This new friendship that we'd been forging was precarious, and I had no desire to upset the delicate balance. Plus there was the unmistakable fact that Bella was a big girl, and I couldn't imagine that she would appreciate me, let's face it- someone eight years younger, telling her what to do.

Tanya was scheduled to arrive tomorrow night, and she deserved my complete attention. Hell, I was excited to give her my attention. I missed Tanya, and I missed the comfort of our easy relationship. And yes, dammit, I missed the sex. Not that we'd ever promised to be exclusive after graduation, but with "office romance" strongly discouraged and resort guests completely off limits, I was seriously limited in my choices.

If only Bella weren't going to be with that slime dog at the same time.

I was scheduled first thing in the morning at the spa, so drinking was not a good option for me tonight. Nor was thinking about Bella and James together, so I distracted myself with music, and reading until I was so exhausted that sleep took care of the rest.

I slept fitfully, dreaming of delicate swans swimming innocently across peaceful waters until they're attacked by venomous, grotesque water snakes. I woke in a sweaty tangle of sheets. It was too early for work, but just enough time to take a nice jog, shower, and fix myself a decent breakfast.

Jasper was sitting on a chair in Reception when I arrived. He was hunched over, with his elbows on his knees and his head settled in on top of his crossed arms.

"You meditating, Jas?"

"Not exactly," he mumbled.

"Shit, Jas. You're hung over?"

"So it would seem."

Jasper treated his body with a great deal of respect, his body is a temple and all that, but it wasn't uncommon for him to have a drink or two.

"Why don't you go home and lie down? We can handle things here this morning."

"I wish I could, but you've got a massage on your schedule, and Seth is going to have to supervise. Riley's teaching a yoga class, and that doesn't leave me anyone on the floor."

"I have a _massage_?"

He lifted his weary head and gave me a surprised look. "You didn't know she was coming?"

Oh, I knew, all right. I was just hoping it was going to be some time farther into the future. Like maybe 2014.

"She booked a hot stone massage. Seth's in there right now getting it set up. She's going to be here in ten minutes."

"Maybe we should just let Seth do it. I watched him Tues-"

"Edward, you'll be fine. You're ready."

"Fuck, Jas. It's _Bella._"

He was working really hard just to hold his head up. And I felt bad that I was being such a wimp. And I felt even worse when Jasper took off running to the bathroom.

I headed back to the treatment rooms like a man condemned and found Seth checking on the stones.

"Hey, Edward. How about you check on these stones today. Remember, you don't want them too hot, but if they're not warm enough, they won't do their job."

I took over, preparing everything the way he'd taught me the other day. A low buzzer cut through the harp music. "Edward, your client is ready."

Man or mouse. Man or mouse. Was it too late to sneak out?

I forced my feet out the door and down the hall to the lounge. Bella was alone, flipping through _Entertainment Weekly. _She tossed it back on the coffee table and stood up, clutching her robe. "God, who reads this crap?"

Trying with all my might not to focus on her robe or what she wasn't wearing underneath it, I choked out, "Ready?" I quickly turned and marched us back to the room.

Seth greeted her. "Hi, Bella. I'm Seth. I know you booked Edward; I'm just here as the certified technician to supervise. Is that okay with you?"

She looked at me with a half question in her eyes. Clearly, she had not realized this would be the case. I explained, "I'm not allowed to do this by myself yet."

She smiled at Seth and said, "Sure, no problem."

We both headed for the door and I gave her the instructions, "We're going to leave you to take off your robe and get settled under the sheet. Okay?" Christ. Take off your robe? Did I have to mention the undressing part? Ugh.

She nodded and we left the room. Seth reminded me how to get started with the massage. I replayed the steps in my head. When I felt she'd had enough time, I knocked softly on the door. She answered me sweetly, "I'm ready." That makes one of us.

I opened the door gingerly and was assaulted by the view of Bella lying face down on the table with her arms resting loosely by her sides. The sheet was mercifully covering the backs of her knees all the way up to her waist. I could work with that. I crossed the room to reach her side.

"So, have you had a hot stone treatment before?"

"A couple times."

"Okay, good. Now you remember what you promised me yesterday?"

She crinkled her brow for a second trying to recall her words, so I helped her out. "You promised you'd give me honest feedback and let me know how everything was feeling."

Sensing my nervousness, she reached her hand up and took hold of mine. "You're gonna do great, E. It's just me."

Then she dropped her head into the doughnut headrest, closed her eyes, and exhaled a relaxed little sigh.

And away we go!

I squirted a squiggly line of warm oil from in between her shoulder blades down the rest of her back. When I got toward the bottom, I realized I was going to need a little more space uncovered. Grasping the sheet on either side of her, I folded the top down another six inches and tucked it under just below those adorable little dimply indentations. I prayed she wouldn't squirm around on the table.

I pulled several stones from the heater and set them on the towel to cool slightly. Bracing myself to touch Bella for the first time, I gently rubbed the warmed oil around her back so that the stones would be able to glide easily across the surface. Muscles, purity, skin.

Taking one of the larger stones, I rolled it over and over in my hands, transferring some of the heat into my hands. Before applying the intense heat to her back, I prepared her body by working my warmed fingers and palms over the entire area. Using long smooth strokes, I let one hand follow the other from top to bottom. I warmed my hands several times with the stone and continued the light massage until her back was at the proper temperature.

Under Seth's watchful eye, I placed the first stone down right between her shoulder blades. I gave her a moment to feel the sensation of that and allow the heat from the stone to move into her muscles.

I noticed her twitch slightly before relaxing back into the table.

"How's the temperature, Bella?"

"Mmmm. Perfect," she answered.

Muscles, bones, and energy. Not Bella. Not moaning Bella. Pure. Pure. PURE.

I put both hands on top of the first stone and rubbed it slowly down her back, gliding smoothly through the oil. Turning the stone gently, I repeated the motion over and over, moving across her back and then working my way back the opposite direction.

While my hands were happily occupied with stone flipping and rhythmic stroking, my mind occupied itself by taking a poll about my favorite spot on her body. So far, it was a tie between the two little dimples on either side of her spine. Unless you wanted to count them both as one spot, in which case, it was unanimous.

When I approached Bella's sides, I guided the stone extremely cautiously. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, and I knew I was playing it a bit safe. Soundlessly and without judgment, Seth corrected me by motioning me further down her sides.

Thanks a lot, Dude, I thought sarcastically. Remind me to give you something extra in your Christmas bonus this year.

Bella seemed unbothered by my treacherous encroachment. This part of the massage was easier because my hands were on the stone, not her skin. Soon, it would get riskier.

"How's the pressure?" I remembered to check in with her.

She croaked out, "Good." Sounded like Bella was entering La-La Land. Right where I wanted her to be.

I remembered the sensation that I felt the other day when I'd asked Seth to rub the stone across my back. The moving heat felt amazing, especially if there was any tension hiding in the muscles. Bella seemed to be totally relaxing into the warmth.

I was starting to enter my zone, that space that I had discovered when I blissed Alice out (innocently speaking, of course). The better Bella was feeling, the more relaxed I became.

Having finished her back, I settled that stone toward the base of her spine and went to get a new stone for her arms. I chose a much smaller stone for this job because I would be holding it in one hand and using the other hand to trail behind the warmth left by the stone and provide a soothing massage. I warmed both hands again and set myself into motion down her left arm.

Positioned so close to her head, I had to admit I was relieved that her face was pointed down toward the floor instead of in my direction. It made my concentration and commitment to purity a hell of a lot easier. A rubbed the stone from her shoulder down to her elbow with my left hand and used my right to follow in its wake, gently squeezing the muscles that I'd just warmed. Over and over I repeated this pattern, moving slightly from side to side. I looked over at Seth to see how I was doing. He gave me a nod and then took a seat on the stool. Apparently, I had passed some kind of test that allowed him to observe from a larger distance.

Following the exact pattern that Jasper had taught me, I massaged Bella's lower arm and hand, taking great care with each finger. When I set her limp hand back down on the table, I placed my open hand on top of hers and allowed the warmth to seep through to her soft skin. I enjoyed that same intimate feeling that I'd experienced with Alice.

Before starting in on the second arm, I placed the used stone near her left shoulder and squatted down near her head. She couldn't see me unless I crawled under the table, so I gently placed my warm hand on her back to let her know I was close.

I didn't want Bella to feel awkward about Seth hearing her answer, so I leaned in close to her ear and asked very softly, "Bella, how does everything feel so far?"

She started to speak but her voice came out as a weak croak. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Amazing. I feel like every tiny part of me has received the most loving attention. This may sound weird, but my head is all fuzzy right now so I'm getting some strange images, but it feels like your hands and my body are literally communicating to each other. Like my body says, 'Touch here' or 'A little harder please' and your hands are hearing and responding."

I was completely blown away by her compliment. I'm sure I was blushing madly, and I was grateful that our faces were hidden from each other. "So, is there anything else I can focus on to make this even better for you?"

She gave a hesitant giggle. "Get your hands back on me as soon as possible?"

Her voice came out sounding like an embarrassed plea. I felt an intense bolt of tenderness for her honesty and need rip through me. I gave her neck a gentle caress in answer.

Lightening the mood, I quipped, "You don't have to ask me twice!" I took a new one stone from the towel and started back to work on her right arm. Much more confident now, I relaxed into the movements. I concentrated on her imagery and really tried to feel what her body was communicating to my hands.

I went back over to the heater and retrieved two new stones. Moving down to her left foot, I briefly checked in with Seth. He gave me an approving nod and stayed seated.

"Bella, I'm about to work on your feet. Are you ready?"

"Mmmm Hmmmm."

"Okay, here we go."

After warming my hands again, I set the new stones down on the table next to her leg, Using the same technique that I had with Alice, I gently worked my hands into her foot, careful to keep contact at all times so she knew where to expect me. She didn't seem to have any ticklish spots, so I picked up the stones and went to work. One in each hand, I gently rolled and carefully rubbed until the stones had worked their magic. I did the same with the other foot, while I had her in the right frame of mind.

I took a new stone and started it up her left leg. Before I got up to her knee, I realized the sheet was going to be in my way. I set the stone down and adjusted the sheet, folding it under as high on her leg as I could stand. I studiously avoided Seth's face, because if I was being overly conservative here, that was just going to have to do. Thankfully, he didn't challenge me. I tucked it closely around her legs and repositioned her arms on top to anchor it down against slippage. I started back up her left leg with one stone in my left, and followed it with a massaging right hand. I went up as high as I dared on the back of her thigh. Bella remained perfectly relaxed. I left the stone there and repeated on her right side.

When I finished her right leg, I collected the stones from her body and placed them back in the heater.

"Bella, how are you doing so far?"

"Mmm. Wonderful. Floaty. Peaceful. Relaxed. How are you doing so far?"

I snickered at her thoughtfulness. "I'm great. I'm going to need you to turn over now."

"Okay, boss." She started to lift herself out of the head pillow and push up with her arms.

I gently held her shoulder down while I explained, "Hang on there, Speedy Gonzales. You don't want all that blood to leave your head too quickly."

She slumped back down on the table in a bit of a mess. "Oh, you better add light-headed to the list!"

Inside, my body was doing a huge fucking jig. I made Bella light-headed! Outwardly, I wiped the smile off my face and tried to figure out how to turn her over without losing the sheet.

"Just hold still and give me a second here, okay?" I untucked both sides of the sheet and brought it up to her neck and down to her knees.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. You're going to let me help you roll over, and we're going to take it nice and slow. Let's go."

She started by tucking her right shoulder under and moving her left shoulder up and back. I held onto the sheet for dear life with one hand and helped her top half maneuver around with the other. Success!

Just as I was ready to launch my inner celebration for turning her over without any unfortunate uncovering of body parts, I realized I had two new problems. And they were looking up at me right now.

"Yeah, I don't suppose I could interest you in a nice warm towel for over your eyes?" I asked without any real hope.

She shook her head just once and whispered, "Edward, you are doing great!"

Okay, maybe _I'd_ close _my _eyes then. _Fuck._

I took a moment to adjust the sheet on both ends so I wouldn't have to stop again once we got started. I tucked the top under but was extremely careful to cover anything even slightly resembling a breast, and rolled the bottom half to about where a mini skirt might end. A fairly conservative mini skirt.

Pretending a confidence I absolutely was not feeling, I chose myself a medium stone and positioned myself behind Bella's head. I tried to ignore the big beautiful brown eyes staring up at me with all the trust in the world. Here we go. The chest.

I spread some oil, warmed my hands, and let the stone lead the way. Left with the stone, right with my bare hand. Left with the stone, right with my bare hand on her chest. Left with the stone, right with my bare hand on her chest and her lips six inches from mine and her eyes looking at me like I held the answer to all her questions.

I concentrated every fiber of my being on my purest thoughts of her muscles and bones and not even one tiny fiber on the fact that as I leaned over, her head was about three inches away from my… most vulnerable area. After my second pass across her chest, I made the huge mistake of loosening the reins on my control and my eyes immediately slid to hers. She had the dreamiest look of contentment and appreciation. She wasn't the tiniest bit embarrassed at how much she was enjoying my hands all over her.

Rather than feeling more relaxed at that revelation, I felt completely bowled over by the intensity of this moment of connection. I felt like I was running out of places to hide from Bella.

I took care of finishing the chest, and with a great big sigh of relief that I hoped she didn't hear, I set the stone down and grabbed a small one for her arm. The arms were easy compared to working over her head. I couldn't really see her watching me from my angle at her side. The legs were a little trickier, what with their proximity to the Promised Land and all, but I did manage to keep it moving, thanks in large part to the face that I was facing her feet.

I looked up after the second leg was done and startled at seeing Seth in the room. He'd been so quiet, and I felt so wrapped up in our massage table cocoon that I'd totally forgotten he was there. He didn't have any direction for me so I proceeded back up to Bella's head.

It was time for the hardest part. I desperately wanted to get this right, because it would feel absolutely great for Bella, but if she was going to follow every move I made with her eyes, I wasn't going to last. I chose a small stone and set it down next to her neck. I wheeled the stool over and sat down behind her. I leaned over her face and placed my thumbs on her forehead and began rubbing in small circles. I rested my other fingers on her temples and rubbed gently.

I continued to make circles with my thumbs until I could sense that she was relaxing her facial muscles. As softly as I could, I used my thumbs to coax her eyelids closed. Holding my thumbs in place, I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Bella, do this for me. Please?"

I lifted my hands slowly at first, unsure as to whether she'd agreed. When I saw that her eyes were still closed, I breathed a soft, "Thank you."

I took the stone I'd chosen and started working it behind her right ear and into the crook of her neck. I followed gently with my left hand, now comfortably reaching over Bella, kneading my fingertips up and down her warm neck. As I was working, I was pleased to notice that Bella had opened her mouth just slightly and definitely appeared to be enjoying the treatment. When I shifted across her head to switch sides, I caught sight of her tongue sliding out to lick her lips.

If I could just score a little drool, or a good crop of goose bumps, I would be one fulfilled masseur.

I switched the stone into my left hand and started working it up and down. I found a little knot with my other hand, which I confidently worked out. The moment I felt the 'pop' of the muscle, Bella broke out in a glorious rash of goose bumps for me. I could not recall ever being happier.

I took my last two stones, the smallest ones I could find. I made small circles near her temples and down her cheekbones. I brought them together in the middle of her forehead and warmed that up. The hot stone massage was officially complete, but I wasn't done yet.

Seth looked over to see what I was adding. Watch and learn, Mr. Certified Technician, because I bet they didn't teach you this in school.

I positioned my hands under Bella's head and started rubbing the base of her skull with my fingertips. I made sure to work the very back of her neck, which I hadn't reached earlier with the stones. I got my thumbs into the action, rubbing some circles up the back of her head. I continued with the most intense scalp massage that I could muster for Bella, including the skull squash technique that Rita used to do when I got my hair cut. I caressed and circled and rubbed and scratched for all I was worth, and when I was all done, I gently pulled my fingers through her hair, from root to tip, something I couldn't imagine doing for any of my other clients.

Wanting to bring her back to Planet Earth gently, I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly ran them down her arms. When my head was even with hers, I softly said, "We're all done."

I think when she opened her eyes, she was a little surprised how close I was to her, but she didn't shy away. She turned the most beatific smile at me and said, "That was so amazing. Thank you."

"My pleasure," I smiled back. _If she only knew_. "Can I get you a bottle of water?"

She nodded yes. I washed the oil off my hands, reached into the little fridge, and grabbed her a bottle. Seth took that opportunity to give me a slight nod and exit the room.

"Here you go." I pulled the stool around to the side of the table so I could talk to her right side up. "Take your time getting up. We don't need this room again for a while."

"Edward, I can't believe how great that felt. You've really never done this before?"

"Not officially," I gave her my sheepish grin. "Actually, that scalp massage was something I picked up at the Boone Hair Salon. Feels a lot better with conditioner all over your hair, but you got the basic idea."

"My brain is total mush right now. My body feels like a big puddle of happy goo."

I chuckled at her description. "Listen, we don't have to talk right now, Bella. Thanks again for volunteering your services as my crash test dummy."

"Gee thanks. I guess you don't have to charm the pants off a lady who's not wearing anything?"

Blush. Good point. Bella's not wearing anything. Let her get dressed, you big oaf. "So, I'll let you get dressed then."

I stood up and turned to the door. I felt Bella grab my hand and hold me back.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You have great hands. That was _by far_ the most pleasurable massage I've ever had."

I was speechless. Even my inner dialogue stopped.

"But you know, it's not actually just your hands, right?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm saying that what I felt moving through my body was more than a touch. I'm not sure I can capture this in words, but I felt like your whole being was in tune with what I needed. Does that make sense?"

Shoooop. Major exhale. Wow.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"That's just about the best compliment I've gotten in my whole life."

She squeezed my hand in acknowledgement. "Now get out of here so I can get my robe on!"

O – o – o – O

I don't have a clue how I made it through the rest of the day. I was both completely spent and totally keyed up after the experience with Bella. Seth pronounced me ready to go solo on the hot stone massage, which was a great feeling. I had one more Cliffs massage to give in the early afternoon, but it wasn't nearly as emotional for me. In fact, it was easy.

Jasper was still hurting late into the day, and I didn't have the heart to bail early. When 4 pm came, I was at the door slipping my flip flops back on.

"Feel better, Jas. Don't forget, we've got dinner at Bella's tomorrow night and Dad's bringing wine."

"Uhhhh. Just go!" he groaned.

I practically skipped back to the Hollow. Emmett was taking both shifts at the bar today, so I figured I'd have the place to myself. Not that it would have mattered, because I couldn't have stopped myself from doing what I had to do if the entire population of Forks was in the next room.

I ripped off my scrubs and turned on the shower. I faced into the faucet and let the water coat my hair and face. I turned my back to the spray. With every jet that hit my back, I remembered the exact feeling of Bella's skin under my hands. I remembered working the big stone up and down her back. I shifted slightly so that my sides were in the stream, and I remembered how Seth had insisted that I reach around her sides. So close to where I was burning to touch her.

I turned again and lifted my face to the spray. I recalled massaging her temples and forehead, closing her eyes so I could finish without being haunted by her beautiful gaze seeing right through me, learning all my secrets.

I soaped up my chest, feeling not my own skin but hers. I relived the excruciating agony of her tongue poking out and wetting her lips.

I poured some shampoo into my hand and worked up the suds in my hair. And now it was Bella who was scratching long fingers over my scalp and rubbing up and down the column of my neck. It was Bella who was lovingly rinsing the soap out and running her fingers through my hair.

And it was Bella whose hands followed the bubbly suds as they slid down the front of my body and stopped right where I was aching for her beyond anything I could control. Bella who encircled me and pulled softly at first and then harder and then put her other hand lower and squeezed and caressed and rubbed until I released everything I had been holding back for so long.

I stood panting against the shower wall as I came down from my desperately needed orgasm. This was exactly why I couldn't let Bella look into my eyes. The mask I'd been wearing for the better part of thirteen years was cracking and crumbling around me. In just four days with Bella back in my life, I had reverted to the hopelessly tangled mess of lust and need that was my fourteen year old self.

And just in time for Tanya's arrival.

I was so totally fucked.


	9. Game Night

**A/N:** Thank you, Stephanie Meyer, for these fun characters! And thank you, Hasbro, for inventing Twister. Pull out your game board and play along- it works!

I welcome your reviews and love your favorites and alerts! Enjoy! ~BOH

**Chapter 9**

I used the rest of my hot water to actually clean myself and threw on some shorts and a tee to go meet Tanya at the dock. I felt a familiar tingle as I waited for her. Sure, Tanya was hot and any living, breathing male would have been excited to see her. But there was more this time than the usual post-separation pull to see her again. Being back here on the island for real this time, I was really suffering as the only one without a partner. Emmett and Jasper were generous about including me in activities even when the girls were around, but at the end of the night, I was alone. And I was alone with my frequently hard and unsatisfied self in the morning.

Bella was confusing the hell out of me, and a big part of me was hoping Tanya might help me make some sense of things. However, another part of me, most likely the smarter part, was guessing like this was all going to get a lot more complicated before it got sorted out.

Tanya and I had been really good for each other at school. She was insanely driven in her studies, but knew how to close the books and have a good time. I was more even-keeled about my schoolwork. I was interested in my classes and enjoyed the mentorship of many of my professors, and I was able to coast through my years with the luxury of the Cliffs waiting for me once I graduated. Tanya's place in her family empire was not guaranteed; she would always have to prove herself, and she knew it.

Neither of us would ever have claimed that we were soul mates, but our friendship and mutual attraction allowed us both a ready support system and a steady diet of sex. After sowing my wild oats my first two years at Cornell, my relationship with Tanya was a healthy change.

Thinking back to Bella's probing on the boat, I asked myself what it was about Tanya that I cherished. Well, for starters, Edward, you haven't had sex for about three weeks with anyone that wasn't your hand, and it's fair to say you've got a bit of sexual tension to work off. How about we just go with that, for now? Yes, I had major aspirations for the weekend.

As Tanya's boat approached, I chuckled at the persistent few strands of blonde hair struggling to escape the scarf she'd tightly wrapped around her head. Tanya had a head of hair that made her the target of men's attention and other women's envy, but it was not without considerable effort. She'd clearly been fiercely fighting the breeze on the boat ride, this the last leg on a long trip from Denali headquarters in New York City. Somewhere along the way, Tanya had shed a few of her corporate layers, but she was unmistakably sophisticated in her Armani skirt and silk shell, Hermes scarf, Chanel sunglasses and Prada sandals. Her carefully preserved skin lacked the warm glow that I'd acquired from my short week out on the island. I could see her 1000-megawatt smile when her eyes landed on me, and I relaxed into the excited buzz thrumming through my body at her nearness. As the driver took care of docking the water taxi, I lifted Tanya out of the boat and into my arms. She slid down my body enough to rest her feet on the dock, and we dove at each other's lips. After we'd both had our fix, she pulled back a little and ran her fingers up through my hair.

"God, Edward, you are even more beautiful out here in your natural habitat, you know that?"

"And life in the big city obviously agrees with _you_. But we're going to have to make sure we keep you slathered in sunscreen this weekend!"

"That's the plan, Edward. You slathering me, me slathering you, just a mess of slathering going on!"

"Sounds good to me. I've missed you so much." After another getting-to-know-you-again kiss, I grabbed her bag and we turned to walk toward the Hollow. "Long trip?"

"I feel like I've traveled to a different world. Hard to believe I was in the city only 6 hours ago!"

"I know what you mean. I've only been here a week and I can't even remember Ithaca."

She smiled and shook her head, taking her time to look me head to toe, and apparently liking what she saw. "This place suits you, Edward! I want to see your island."

O – o – o – O

Tanya wasn't hungry so after dumping her suitcase at the Hollow, I grabbed hold of her hand and started out onto the circular path that surrounded all the activity buildings. We first came to the Fitness Center.

"So you know how my Dad has created this patchwork Management Trainee Program for me? Well, one of my assignments is working with Emmett in the gym."

"Doing what?"

I gave her a little flex action. "Well, for one thing, keeping this machine tuned up."

"So I see," she purred. "Surely, they're not paying you for that?"

"Not exactly, no. I've also been doing some personal training, leading hikes, bike rides, etc."

"And how do you like that?"

I smiled remembering all of Emmett's advice. "Honestly, I haven't done very much yet, but I really like working with people one on one in the gym. And the other stuff, having it be your _job_ to hike through the woods or up the cliff? It seems like stealing to me!"

Tanya snorted, "Yeah, until the first person falls off her bike and you have to carry her back to the infirmary!"

I flexed my biceps dramatically and said, "That wouldn't be a problem, Sweetheart."

She gave my arms a delightful squeeze and said, "You better holster those guns, unless you want to end the tour right now."

I gave the idea some serious consideration, but she interrupted my musings. "Show me your island, Edward."

I pulled her into my side. "All right, T. Right this way." Walking on a short distance, we came to the Hut.

"Here we have the Hut, our one and only restaurant, unless you count the Snack Shack on the beach."

"So you've been cooking?"

"Nope- bartending."

"But Edward, you're a great cook. And you love it!"

"Which is exactly why I don't need to be in the kitchen. I'm here to learn the missing pieces, and the biggest one is real life customer service."

"So," she started, "you're out here pouring drinks all night?"

"Not every night, but some, yes."

"And, how is it?"

"It's…fun," I said simply. "Come on, let's pop in and I'll show you around."

I walked her up to the hostess stand. Carlisle was just straightening up after the last dinner rush. There were a few tables still finishing their meals, but the restaurant had largely cleared out.

Carlisle greeted Tanya warmly with a big hug, "Tanya, we're so glad you could come out and visit."

"Happy I could make it, Mr. C. Beautiful island you got here. I've been hearing so much about it these last couple of years, it's great to finally see it for myself."

"Well, make sure you do more than just see it, would you please? Try everything this weekend- hike up the cliff, take in a yoga class, enjoy a massage." Carlisle sent a little wink my way.

Tanya turned a questioning look my way. I sent my eyes straight upward, with a quick plea for the subject to be dropped. Immediately.

No such luck. "Edward?" she asked.

I looked down at her with what I hoped was an innocent gaze. "Hmmm?"

Carlisle, sensing my discomfort, swiftly tried to redirect. "And don't forget the salon. Alice will fix you up with a nice pedicure, or haircut, or…"

She turned her attention back to Carlisle and pretended to be listening, but I sensed that when we circled back to this conversation, Tanya would have me squirming, and not in the good way.

I focused my attention on their conversation. "…so tonight is Game Night at the Rec. You guys should check it out."

"Sounds fun. Thanks for all the info, Mr. C."

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," I said, giving him a pointed look. "Come on, Tanya, let me show you where the mixological magic takes place." I pulled her over to the bar and helped her get settled on the stool.

"Embry, this is my girl, Tanya. Show her what you're made of."

"Well, good evening, Tanya. Any girl of Edward's is a girl of mine. Oh my God, that did not come out right AT ALL. Sorry, it's the end of a long night. Everyone's been getting hammered for Game Night. How about I get you a drink and just stop talking?"

Tanya giggled at his eagerness. "Thanks, Embry. I'll have a Gin & Tonic."

"Oh sure, give him the easy order. You sure you don't want something fruity and frozen?" I feigned chagrin.

"Nope, I'm good." Embry gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"And for you, sir?" he asked, setting a napkin down in front of me.

"Make it two."

O – o – o – O

Two G & T's later (each), we picked up the tour where we'd left off. "So, this path is like our very own yellow brick road. It leads to all the common area buildings. Carlisle's bungalow sits in the center. It's the office, but it's also the heartbeat of the whole establishment. And, of course, the waterfront is our biggest attraction."

"So what's this building?" she asked, as we approached the salon.

"This is Alice's place. Hair, nails, the works."

"I _could_ use a nice mani/pedi. Maybe I'll slip that in some time tomorrow."

I nodded as we continued walking. "You definitely should. Enjoy yourself."

Next we came to the spa. There wasn't anything happening there at this hour, but because of the windows, you could easily get a feel for the interior design.

She pulled me to a halt at the entrance. "So, this would be the place where the massages take place?"

I looked away from her and into the glass doors of the Reception Area. "Mm Hmm."

"And you've been working in here, too?"

"Mm Hmm."

"So, am I to assume that you've been giving massages?"

"Yes, that's part of my overall training," I evaded.

_Get a grip_, I begged myself. Pure thoughts. Muscles, bones. Not oil-slicked flesh and parting lips and big, trusting, brown eyes staring up at me.

"And how are you enjoying this part of your overall training?" she asked pointedly.

Making eye contact with her was impossible, my brain swirling with bits and pieces of my session with Bella as well as my private after session in the shower. "It's actually very satisfying, um…fulfilling, er…gratifying," I babbled. How about shutting up now?

Tanya reached up and placed her hand on my jaw. Gently, but firmly, she turned my face toward hers. "Something you want to tell me, Edward?"

I looked into her eyes and saw the girl who'd just traveled six hours to be with me. The girl I'd been looking forward to seeing for three weeks.

"Something you _don't _want to tell me, Edward?" She was starting to look panicked.

I knew I'd totally fucked this up. I sent in the Damage Control team.

"Jesus, no, Tanya. Nothing like that!" I reached my own hand to her face and gave her a reassuring kiss.

She blew out a little breath of relief. "So what's with the weirdness then?"

"Ugh. This massage stuff takes a bit of getting used to, you know?"

She nodded, a bit more sympathetically.

"It's not like anything's happened." Oops, that sounded incriminating, even to my own ears.

She gave me a serious look now. "You know, Edward, we never made any promises to each other. You're certainly free to…"

"No, Tanya. I haven't. There hasn't been anybody since you, since school."

"Well, I'm just saying, we're 3,000 miles apart and things happen-"

I felt a punch in the gut. Suddenly, I heard her comments in a whole new way.

"Whoa. Hold it! Fuck, Tanya, are _you _trying to tell _me_ something here?"

Tanya laughed out loud, a deep belly laugh. "Edward, are you kidding me? I've been working fourteen-hour workdays during the work week followed by two straight days every weekend. Just when would I have had any time to fool around?"

It was my turn to breathe a sigh of relief. "Wow. This got pretty heavy pretty quickly," I pushed out a laugh, but there wasn't much humor to go with it.

"Come on," she prodded. "Let's move on."

That sounded like a great fucking idea to me.

O – o – o – O

We rounded the bend to the Rec Building. The lights were blazing and we could hear peals of laughter spilling out over the music.

"We don't have to go in. It's going to be a scene. I think everyone on the whole island is in there right now!" _I'm pretty sure Bella's in there right now, and I don't know how I can stand in the same room with the two of you._

"Edward, I want to get a real feel for what this place is all about. Let's check it out."

"Okay, but you asked for it!" I took her hand and we pushed in through the open doors. There were easily 100 people in a massive tangled mess in the middle of the room. They were playing a massive game of Human Knot, and everyone was engaged in trying to step over arms, duck under legs, and just generally trying to untangle themselves without letting go of each other's hands.

I noticed there was a bar set up in the far corner of the room, and by the looks of things, the crowd had enjoyed plenty thus far. It was hard to make out any faces in the mass of humanity.

"Can I get you a drink?" A third Gin and Tonic was probably not the wisest move, but the first two G & T's thought it was a marvelous idea, and told me as much.

"Sure, why not. I'm on vacation!" Tanya was clearly loosening up.

"Same thing?"

"Fine."

"Do you want to come to the bar with me? It's on the other side of the room."

"No, I'm fine here. I've got a good viewing spot."

I left Tanya near the entrance and headed over to the makeshift bar. There was a short line, and when I got up to the front, I ordered us two more drinks. I wasn't technically on vacation, but I knew Carlisle wasn't expecting me to work while Tanya was visiting. It appeared that the knot was mostly unwound, and people were starting to let go and separate from the game.

I snaked my way through the sea of people back to Tanya. By the time I got there, a crowd was forming around her. I handed her a drink and took a good swig of mine.

"Emmett, I told you, the object of the game was to try to untangle yourself without letting go of the people next to you. You weren't supposed to be groping me!"

"Rosie, please. I told you I slipped!"

"Come on, you two," urged Alice. "It's going to be a long night."

"Why, what's next?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Team Twister," answered Jasper. "They're laying out all the boards now."

"I'd forgotten how incredibly corny this place was!" said Bella, as she pulled up to the group. I was more than a little disappointed to see James tagging along behind her. No, I hadn't forgotten about their "date," but I had kind of hoped he'd get hit by a bus or struck by lightning some time during the day. Yes, I reasoned with myself, lightning strikes were rare and buses were nonexistent on the island, but rational thought was starting to leave me, now that I was faced with the two of them, as a _couple_, right in front of me.

"Oh, hey, Edward. You missed a great round of Human Knot!" She turned her attention to Tanya. "And you must be Tanya. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bella. And this is James."

"Hi, Bella. Nice to meet you, too. So, you're a regular?"

Bella glanced my way for help with the answer. "Well, I used to be. Now I'm more like a long, lost relative or something."

"Or something," I mumbled.

James reached out a hand to Tanya. "Nice to meet you, Tanya. So you're Edward's girl?"

She surprised me with a full-on kiss before answering him, "I sure am."

Immensely enjoying the sensation of having my own someone to kiss for a change, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her right back. Knowing full well that Bella was witnessing our tryst seemed to be adding some fuel to my fire.

I heard Emmett clear his throat dramatically and say, "You'll have to excuse them, folks. They have been apart for a while."

I broke away from Tanya with one last gentle peck and said a completely insincere, "Sorry" to the group. Just then the Emcee announced, "The Team Twister contest is about to begin folks. Get your groups of four and grab a board, everyone!"

"Bella, let's play," said the slimy snake.

"Okay."

James gave me a little slap on my shoulder. "You two should totally join us. It'll be…," he started, his beady eyes now checking out my girlfriend, "…a good time."

I immediately shook my head no. "Tanya's not exactly dressed for –"

Tanya quickly interrupted, "Yes, let's! Come on, Edward!"

I shot Bella a semi-desperate look, and she answered me silently with a shrug that seemed to say, "Why not?" and "Don't be a party pooper!" both at the same time.

Train Wreck Twister now about to leave the station. All Aboard! I threw back the rest of my drink and the four of us claimed our mat.

"Okay," announced the emcee. "Here are the rules. You are playing in 2-person teams against all the other teams in the room, but first you have to eliminate the team on your own board. I am going to spin and call out the move. The first move is for the ladies, and then we alternate. As soon as either person on a team falls or touches an elbow or knee to the ground, that pair is out. Winning pairs will face off until there's only one team left. Any questions? Good. Let's go! Everyone line up on opposite sides of the board."

I took my stance behind the green dots next to Tanya and across from Bella. All of the sudden, it started to dawn on me what was about to happen here. Tanya and Bella were going to be getting themselves tangled up with me (probably a good thing) and with James (definitely not a good thing). And I was going to be playing interference. The gin was just starting to wonder how I was going to defend both of them at once when the first move was announced.

"Girls, left foot blue." Bella and Tanya both reached for middle spots so they were standing right next to each other. No shy wall flowers, these two.

"Boys, right hand yellow." James immediately took the yellow spot right next to Bella's blue. I had no choice but to cross completely over him and take the yellow nearest Tanya. We were all smushed together at the middle of the board.

"Girls, right hand green." Bella swiftly chose the green dot on the other side of my yellow. With my right hand between her left foot and right hand, I was limited in my choice of positions. My head was pretty much dead even with her chest. Tanya was forced behind my back in a similar position. I had just become the Edward filling to their sandwich. This had quickly become an extreme scenario.

I experienced a most wondrous flash of what might happen if the girly slices of bread were to squeeze together just a smidgen on both sides. If I were to be pressed just a little tighter from the front by Bella and the back by Tanya.

And now I'm playing Rock Hard Team Twister.

I could see that this new game was going to require some serious focus. And that particular ship had set sail on the Gin and Tonic Sea two blue spots ago.

"Boys, left hand yellow." James had no choice but to choose the yellow along the edge, and he was now completely separated from our tangle, which could not have pleased me more. To my addled mind, this game was starting to look like a great idea. My new yellow spot was under Tanya's body arc, so I basically had one hand under each of their bodies.

Two hands, four breasts. _Ugh. _The blood that hadn't already rushed to my dick was rushing to my head making me dazed.

Saved by the spinner. "Girls, right foot blue." Without moving her body, Tanya slid her right foot under her left and grabbed the first available spot, forcing Bella's bottom half into James territory while her top hung out with me.

Outwardly, I was playing the standard game of Twister, where I was fighting to stay balanced while forcing my opponents into impossible positions. Unofficially, I was trying to keep every girly body part as far away from James as possible.

It's not how Hasbro would have scored, but in my gin-induced fog, I tallied a girl-and-a-half for Edward and a half-a-girl for James. Still, I wasn't willing to concede even half of Bella to James.

"Boys, left hand yellow." We were already on yellow with both hands, but the rules say you have to move to a new spot. Quickly, I slide my left hand to the vacant spot just to the left, setting my body dead center and back to back under Tanya.

I gave her a friendly upward nudge with my butt. "How's it going up there, T?"

"Not bad, now that I have this big lumpy mattress to rest on," she said contentedly as she relaxed some of her weight onto me. I held my makeshift downward dog like a champ and showed off my muscle strength for her.

"The pleasure's all mine, Baby" I flirted. And any fool with two eyes could see that it was.

Meanwhile, across the mat, James had commandeered the only spot I'd left him, which was unfortunately located right between my two hands. In doing so, he had stepped over Bella's stretched out face-down body in a most ungentlemanly manner. While she struggled to hold her own body weight in a fully extended push-up position, James let his chest touch down on her back and pulled his ugly head up next to hers. Clearly, he was no longer vying for the Twister championship. His game seemed to have one object- full-on body contact with Bella.

"Hey," he oozed down her neck.

Not entirely appreciating his gesture or his extra body weight, she didn't answer.

"Girls, right hand red." This was going to be a challenge for both girls, but I was in a position to help Tanya. I literally pushed her up with my shoulders. She folded herself forward over my back and easily reached over her own feet to the red spot on the other side. She could have held this easy toe-touching position for hours.

Bella was crushed into the space under James's chest. He lifted as much as he could to allow her some wiggle room. She let go with her right hand and started to slide toward the red spots. Twisting in a way that moved her center of gravity right under James's, she crumbled to the mat. One second later, James dropped down along her body, trapping her underneath him from head to toe. He stuck his slime ball face right into the crook of her neck and said not unhappily, "I guess we're out."

"Yeah… I …can't breathe-"

"Woops. Sorry about that, Doll." He wrapped on arm underneath Bella as he rolled both of them onto their backs. "Better?"

Not as far as I was concerned. He still had his arm around her and was holding her crushingly close. She gave him a weak smile.

Snapping my attention back to Girl No. 1, I said, "Tanya, they're out. We can get up now."

"Yay!" she squealed, "We can move on to the next level!" I had nearly forgotten about Tanya's competitive streak.

I held out my hand to Bella, hoping like hell she'd take it and move away from the scumbag.

James waved me off. "We're in no rush, man."

Bella refused my hand but scrambled to her feet. "Actually, I need to use the Ladies' Room."

"Come on, Edward, let's go get ready for the next round." We grabbed our shoes and headed up front to where the winning teams were gathering for Round Two.

Through the crowd, I was able to make out James retrieving Bella from the bathroom. They had some kind of discussion, which ended with him leading her out of the building with his arm around her. My motivation to play Round Two had now reached zero. Tanya was going to need some serious convincing. The kind of convincing that wouldn't be appropriate for me to begin in the middle of the crowd.

I gently pulled her toward a darkened corner. "Come here, I need to show you something about my island."

"What is it?"

I pressed my lips to hers softly. "I need to show you how much I've missed you."

"That's nice, Edward, but-"

I leaned in again, and kissed her a little more persuasively. "I'm talking SERIOUS need, here."

"Edw-"

"Seriously, woman? You still want to win the Twister contest? Either you've been getting some action on the side or I am totally losing my touch."

She answered by pushing herself against my body and taking complete possession of my mouth. Having just confessed my need, I wasn't too worried about what she surely felt pressed against her. Her fingers dove into my hair and she held my mouth tightly against her own. Not that it was thinking about going anywhere. When she finally pulled back so we could both catch our breath, I was mightily confused.

"Silly boy, I was just trying to tell you that if you don't get me back to your room in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to have to jump you right here!"

"Oh." I said, realizing she didn't really want to play Twister after all. "OH!" I repeated brilliantly, as the full impact of her words finally reached my one working brain cell. I grabbed her hand and ran to the exit, shoes in hand.

Luckily, we had come practically full circle on the tour, so the Hollow was not far. Being both in excellent shape and highly motivated to reach our destination, we made it to the Hollow in just under a minute.

Remembering that both my brothers were still at Game Night, and that we had an unspoken agreement that Tanya and I could have some privacy this weekend, I wasn't concerned about being interrupted. Or even making it to my room.

Tanya pushed us both through the front door and pulled me forcefully on top of her on the couch. With our mouths locked together in desperate kisses, she yanked my t-shirt up and wrestled my arms out of the sleeves. Afraid she might choke me if I didn't comply, I left her lips for a half-second while she pulled the shirt over my head and threw it over the back of the couch. My mouth was downright unhappy at the disruption, and I swiftly settled my lips right back where they'd been. I happily greeted her tongue with mine and greedily drank in her familiar flavor.

Her hands were reacquainting themselves with every square inch of my back, her every touch making me desperate for the next stroke. Her legs spread apart underneath me, and she pinned me down by curling her silky calves around mine. I felt the delicious skin on skin contact from our feet up to the bottom of her skirt, but it wasn't enough.

Frantic to feel more of her, I tipped my weight to the seat back, freeing my right hand to lift her silk tank top high enough to enjoy her thoughtful choice of lingerie. Tanya knew that I loved her lacy things, and she had picked out a bra that was a perfect match to her creamy skin color. I broke off our kisses so that I could fully enjoy the incredibly welcome sight of Tanya's luscious breasts poking out over the top of her sexy bra, heaving up and down with each panting breath. Made all the more beautiful by the fact that her writhing body was deliciously trapped by my weight which she herself was holding down.

This evil thought having crossed my mind, I decided to draw out her torture. Touching my right index finger to her bare belly, I began tracing an agonizingly slow design in a completely random pattern.

When she caught on to what I was doing, she used all her might to try to pull me back over, but I wouldn't budge. When she reached out her left hand to touch my chest, I grabbed her wrist with my right hand and transferred it to my left hand for safe keeping. Enjoying the effect that had on her chest, I retrieved her right hand from her side, and pulled it up to join its mate in my left hand. With both her wrists secured by my left hand, and the rest of her body held tightly by my lower half, she was fully my prisoner now.

I caught a brief look of panic as it passed across her eyes. I didn't loosen my grip, but I reached my head down to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Practically nose to nose, I caught her eyes in mine, silently asking for her trust. She gave me a tiny nod of her head.

I moved in for another kiss, this one much firmer than the first. The moan that escaped her shot right through my body, electrifying me with a surge of the power I held over her. I went back to work on her exposed skin, starting in again torturously slowly, moving to trace a line all around the edges of her bra. Using just that one lucky finger, I rode the peaks and valleys of her cleavage.

"You know, Emmett and Jasper aren't coming back here till Sunday night. Maybe I'll just hold you prisoner here for two days, just like this. There's no reason to rush."

She answered me with a helpless groan.

I soon let a couple more fingers in on the action, and they played happily together all over her belly and bra cups. She was squirming beautifully and making a whole lot of sweet little noises that were spurring me on.

I was most definitely excited, but thanks to my pre-game in the shower, I had no problem controlling myself and taking my sweet, sweet time.

"This pesky top is blocking my view." I pulled her top up and over her head, where it remained stuck near her elbows.

"This bra is so sexy, Tanya. Did you buy it specially for me?" I snuck my finger under the edges of her bra to emphasize my point.

I was delighted when I heard a breathy, "Yes," pass over her lips.

I patiently welcomed the new skin to our party, from her neck and shoulders down to the top of her chest. I took a few surprise dive bombs into her cups from above, without moving her bra out of place. She was clearly enjoying this, as evidenced by her rock hard nipples and lower body wriggling.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You know how much I love you in lace." With those words, I reached into her cup, took hold of her right breast, and rubbed her nipple along the rough lace inside the cup. I followed that up by running my thumb over it. She closed her eyes for a second.

"Ahhh," she answered, in a high-pitched breath.

"Oh no, I think I made the other one jealous," I teased, repeating the motion on the left side.

"Ungghhhh," she answered, half-heartedly fighting my grip.

"But I think I've had enough of the lace now." I swiftly lifted the bra cups up, letting her perky little breasts pop free.

I knew my own control was rapidly slipping, and I didn't have much longer to tease her. I tickled my fingers through her underarms and down the sides of her exposed breasts. She was so helplessly horny now, she was thrusting her hips feverishly against mine, hoping for some friction and release. I didn't want either of us to waste an orgasm on a dry hump now that we were back together.

I placed my hand flat on her belly, trying to help her calm down. "Hold still for me, Baby. We're almost there, I promise."

My words settled her, and she relaxed back into the couch, but her breathing was heavy and her nipples were asking for it. And I'm not a guy who refuses nipples. I took the right breast into my mouth, teasing her nipple with my tongue. I caressed the left one with my hand, twisting and tweaking until she started pushing against my shorts again.

"Okay, Baby, you've been such a good girl."

In one rapid motion, I slid my right hand down her stomach, inside the waistband of her skirt, under her tiny lacy thong, and right into her slippery wonderland.

Barely touching her, I whispered in her ear, "Come for me, Baby. I want to watch you come."

I loosened my grip on her wrists and let her lift up and slam back down and roll her head side to side in a delirious fit. I heard her breath catch and she pushed into my fingers and her moans gathered into a rising scale of high-pitched notes until she released the most contented sigh into the air around me. I moved my hand back up to her breasts, where her skin was delectably covered in goose bumps and her nipples were impossibly harder.

I moved in and covered her mouth with a nice slow kiss. She smiled at me and said, "MMMmmmmmmm."

"Sorry about the Twister contest," I smirked. "I know how much you wanted to win."

"Yeah, this was a huge letdown."

"God, I've missed you, T." I dropped my chest down softly onto hers so I could feel her soft skin against mine.

"Me too, Edward. It's just like riding a bike, isn't it?"

"Actually, I think riding a bike right now would be excruciatingly painful." I rubbed my length against her skirt to support my argument.

She reached her hand up and plunged it down my shorts. Rubbing me over my boxers, she said, "Oh, I see your point." And she made _her_ point by squeezing the tip.

I jumped off her as I realized I was going to need some protection. I knew I was clean as the day I'd left Ithaca, but I still wasn't exactly sure what or whom she'd been doing, or if she was even still on the pill. This wasn't exactly the moment to open up that conversation, so I ran to my nightstand.

"Sorry," I told her upon my return. "I wasn't exactly prepared for this! Well, I mean, I was strenuously hoping for it, but I certainly wasn't expecting it to happen right here on the couch so…!"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please shut up and fuck me?"

I could and I did.

When I finally drove into her, she felt glorious around me, exactly how I remembered. Frankly better than usual, because we'd been denied so long. We moved together in a way that was exciting but familiar. And it was tender and sweet. Tanya knew how to push my buttons, and push them she did. When we came together, my body felt satisfied in a way that I couldn't achieve on my own.

And that's when it hit me. I'd been desperately trying to convince myself that what Tanya and I had together was enough. But lying here in her arms after our perfectly satisfying physical reunion, I couldn't deny a growing yearning for something else. Something undefinable but something that was most definitely _more_.

Having finally admitted this to myself, I realized this sense of unease had been intensifying for a while at school, but it was easy to push the nagging sensation away amidst the excitement of graduation.

But here on my island, the truth was challenging me to a duel. We drew our pistols and fired. The moment I got shot, I felt a slow hole open inside my heart. Exactly the size of a bullet hole, I imagined. Then, I felt the searing pain that most likely follows a bullet to the heart. Then I felt nothing at all.

I looked at my beautiful, loving, naked girlfriend who'd come all this way to see me on my island. The guilt practically swallowed me whole.


	10. High Cliff

Chapter 10

_I'm pushing down the brightly lit hallway, practically running to get to Calculus before the final bell. I find a temporarily open lane against the wall, and I flatten myself against the metallic orange lockers as I shimmy my body sideways toward the room. With great relief, I turn the knob just as the bell rings. Panting heavily with the effort of arriving on time, I shove the door inward. I am pinned in place by the sight of Ms. Woodward. She stands at the front of the room, glaring at me, arms crossed, dripping with disappointment. _

_Today's Especially-Designed-to-Torture-Edward outfit consists of a blue silk blouse unbuttoned to the intersection of Are-You–Shitting-Me and I'm-So-Fucked, paired with too-tight, too-low, too-skinny black pants, which disappear into a pair of black suede boots with a 5-inch heel just for extra chuckles. I drop my head and shuffle toward my seat at the back, where I hope to wallow in pity and lust in private._

"_Sit here today, Edward." She is pointing to the desk that no one wants, front and center, nowhere to escape._

_I quickly slouch into the chair and pull out my notebook and pen. My classmates are deathly silent._

"_As I was saying, we've been reviewing derivatives for a week now, and I'm about to pass out an in-class assignment. I need to make sure everyone has a complete grasp of the topic before we move on. Please show all your work, and if you have a question, you may raise your hand and I'll come around to help. I'd really like everyone to leave here with a fully completed paper. When you finish, you are free to turn in your paper and leave."_

_She begins passing out the papers, delivering a pile to the front of each row for distribution. When she reaches my row, she hands the papers to the person behind me, then continues to hand out all the rest. After everyone has gotten started, she comes up behind me and towers over my desk. When I chance a look up to see what's going on, she crouches down, holding one hand on my back and sliding the paper into my chest with the other. I can't help but notice that my arm, through no fault of its own, is having itself a most wonderful time rubbing against her chest, which is now exactly even with my eyeballs. She leans forward just enough to give me a fantastic view down her blouse and whispers breathily into my ear, "Let me know if you need help with that." She drops her eyes to my lap, where I have sprouted an epic boner in what I would proudly consider to be record time. As she pulls away, she gives me a lascivious wink._

_I am more than a little confused, and fairly certain that my brain is not going to be functioning on calculus in the near future. She rounds the edge of her own desk, bouncing her tiny rear end tantalizingly in front of me, and settles herself into her desk chair, facing me not two feet away. She returns my idiotic blank stare with a beautiful smile that could be misinterpreted as innocent if you didn't know what she'd just done to me._

_She gives me a little reminder to get started on my work, gesturing to my paper. I shake myself from the reverie and force my attention down to the desk. I cannot believe my eyes! Written in the most beautiful handwriting is an unmistakable message:_

Edward,

In five minutes, return this paper to me, face down. Take your belongings and leave the classroom. Wait for me in the supply closet next door.

_Without lifting my head, I raise my eyes to hers. She is scanning the classroom, looking for students who might need help, studiously ignoring me. Okay, Ms. Woodward, I will play it your way. I take a quick glance at my watch and note the time. I have five minutes to kill in the most delicious state of limbo of my life. Pinning my eyes to the paper, I can feel her eyes roaming the room, and I know the instant they land on me. I slide my tongue out and slowly pass it across my lower lip. I can't help the smile that crosses my lips, knowing that she will soon be crushed into the closet with me, satisfying my burning need. I lift my eyes and catch her staring. Gotcha! She looks quickly away. One of the morons in the back raises his hand and she's out of her seat. _

_Time's up, Edward. I turn in my sheet face down, per her request, vaguely wondering how she will grade my paper. I grab my backpack and walk to the door without a backward glance. As I turn the knob, I muse that I am about to have my dreams come true. I pull the door towards me and walk into the hallway. _

_Suddenly, the scenery shifts around me. Metal lockers have been replaced with memo boards and flowery name cards. I'm picking up Tanya at Sheldon Court for our first date._

_She answers the door in a pair of tight designer jeans and a soft cashmere sweater that practically screams, 'Play your cards right, and you're going to be enjoying what's inside here.' _

"_Hi, Edward. Come on in. I'll be ready in one sec." She's over at the mirror with a dizzying array of lip glosses and somehow manages to pick the one that makes her lips look like two ripe cherries just dying to get plucked. I feel like a creep for watching her apply her gloss, so I move my eyes across the room._

_Her roommate Lisa eyes me jealously from her bed. She's not jealous of Tanya, she's jealous of me. I'm taking away her fun for the night, and she's not even pretending to be nice about it. I give her a chin nod and say, "Hey, Lisa. How's it going?" She grunts at me, then grabs her Statistics book off the desk. _

_I redirect my full attention back to Tanya. She's grabbed a small purse from the closet and now she's throwing in her phone, her key, and a credit card. I guess she doesn't know I'm buying._

_I can't believe I've been here for two years and only just noticed this gorgeous blonde creature. We met last week in Hospitality Accounting. She made quite the entrance, arriving ten minutes late and proceeding to spill her coffee all over the front of some dumb shmuck in her rush to sit down. Yeah, I was the lucky son of a bitch who ended up under the coffee. I had skillfully parlayed the incident into a date, and here we are._

_She skips over to me and says, "Okay, I'm ready! See ya, Lis," and we're on our way._

_Once we get outside, I ask her, "How do you feel about pizza? I thought we'd go to the Nines."_

"_Sure, I guess I can find something to spill on you there." I immediately love her easy sense of humor._

"_So, how have we not met before?" I ask her._

"_I spend a lot of time in the library," she admits. "And also? I had this crazy possessive boyfriend last year, and we hardly ever left his dorm except for classes." And apparently, she's not afraid of honesty._

"_And where's this crazy guy now?" I ask, not that this is normally something I would be asking so soon, but she brought him up._

"_Oh," she says breezily. "He got kicked out. He beat up some guy who was helping me with my Law homework."_

"_Wow. Just for helping you with your homework?"_

"_Well, to be fair, we weren't really studying law, and we didn't really have any clothes on." And she likes to have a good time. _

"_I think I get the picture. So, where'd you say this guy is now?"_

_She giggles and bumps my shoulder with hers. "Don't worry, Edward. He lives in Ohio."_

"_And what about your study partner?"_

"_Penn Law."_

"_Anybody else I should know about before I kiss you?" I have no idea what has come over me. I have never been this forward before, but I feel an overwhelming urge to kiss her._

_She stops walking and turns to me. "Nope."_

_I'm thrilled to see that my boldness is paying off. With all the excitement that comes with starting something brand new, I lean over and give her a nice, soft kiss. I just want to taste her, and I want to give her a little preview of what I'm all about, as well._

_She's delicious. _

"_If it's okay with you, I'm going to need to do that again," I tell her/ask her._

_She smiles brightly, "I guess I'm okay with that."_

_This time, I take more of what she's offering me. I pull her head towards me and get the final okay from her eyes. They say, 'Come on, already,' so I cover her mouth with mine and I feel her juicy lips open up to meet mine. When I give my tongue the go-ahead, it very politely steps over and introduces itself to hers. They play nicely together, neither fighting for dominance over the other, just two tongues enjoying a little meet and greet._

_Before you know it, we're making a complete spectacle of ourselves here in the middle of the walk, breathing heavily, coming up for air only when absolutely necessary, and regripping tighter each time. Other body parts are now looking to get in on the action. Soon, my arms are around her waist, pulling her whole body flush against mine. And I'm thinking to myself, "Jesus, Edward, this is a damn fine first date!" _

_Then I feel her leg lift up and curl around me to pull me even tighter to her. Very soon, I'm thinking, "Jesus, Edward, if you two don't stop this right now, there's a really good chance that you're going to come in your pants right here!"_

_This is a sobering thought. I break away from her and nervously rub my hands through my hair. "Uh, that was fun…" I start. I really hope I don't sound like an asshole here._

_She makes it so easy for me. She bursts out in laughter and says, "How about buying me a slice of pizza first, Romeo!"_

_I give her an apologetic grin and nod. "Let's go." We reach the door of the restaurant and I hold it open for her. Tanya walks in and I step in behind her._

_The door closes behind me, and I hear the warm tinkling music of a harp. The lights are dim, but I can make out that I'm in Treatment Room 3. The room is completely empty except for the massage table in the middle of the room. I can see that there's a girl lying on her back, long brown hair splayed wildly all around her face. I can see her long, muscular legs stretched along the table, and I trace the lines of her legs with my eyes, starting with her feet and following all the way up to where they disappear under the sheet covering her midsection. She is looking out at me from behind her soft brown eyes, and I recognize that it's Bella. _

_She smiles at me and says, "I'm ready, Edward."_

_I walk to the table and stand next to her. I try to speak, but the word cannot travel past the huge lump in my throat. It's a whisper, "Ready?"_

_She takes the bottle of warm oil that has suddenly appeared in her hand and begins streaming a line of liquid from her neck down to where the sheet is covering her breasts._

_I stand there dumbly._

_She takes my hand in hers and places it on top of the oil. She closes her eyes, and I can think again. But just barely. _

_I bring my other hand to her chest and get to work. I use gentle motions to rub one hand down from her neck to the sheet, following it with the other. I work my way all across her top this way. I place my hand on her shoulder signaling that I've finished. I wait for further instructions. Clearly, she's in charge of this session._

_Bella's eyes open and she captures my green eyes in hers. I lift my hand and step back to see where the magic oil will appear next. With her eyes firmly latched onto mine, she pulls the sheet down, farther and farther, until it rests just below her hipbones. She releases my eyes, and I move them over her body, taking in the most mouthwatering mounds of creamy deliciousness I've ever had the pleasure to see._

_She raises the bottle and squirts a drop on her right nipple, which stretches up beautifully to catch the oil. She repeats the motion on the other side, her left nipple equally as happy to receive the kiss of the warm oil._

_The harp music is doing nothing to calm my heart rate. Up to this point, I've only imagined the perfection of Bella's breasts, and here they are in the flesh, winking at me, inviting me to touch. I know my flimsy pants are doing nothing to hide my eagerness from her._

_Bella completes her design with a curved line of oil starting just below her right breast, crossing over her belly button, and back up to the other breast. She gives me a devilish smile, and I realize she's drawn a totally perverted version of a smiley face!_

_She sets the bottle down and relaxes into position again. Once again, I am completely unable to move. She takes my hand in hers and guides it to her flat belly._

_I find my voice, "Bella, I can't do this. I'm sor-" _

_But she holds firmly onto my hand, starting it in motion. "Just let your hands feel what I need." She continues pulling my hand across her stomach until I've regained control of my muscle functions. With a soft smile, she lets go and closes her eyes. _

_I bring my second hand to the party now, and concentrate all my effort into listening to her body. The stomach is a pretty complicated body part to hear, because there are all kinds of things going on in there. As I focus myself on what I feel inside her, I relax into the massage again. _

_When I've worked her stomach for about five minutes past when we both knew I'd really finished, it is time to face the music. Or should I say the mountains?_

_They stare at me with their eyeballs of oil. I've stopped moving my hands now, so those nipples know they're next. There's no Instruction Manual for these anywhere in the spa. I have to go on instinct. Deciding it's safer to start with one at a time, I lower my right forefinger onto her left nipple._

_Bella releases a puff of air and I sense her tensing under me. I circle slowly, drawing the oil around in increasingly larger circles around her nipple, covering her areola, then reaching the silky pillows of her breast. She is trying to hold still, but I can sense her body reaching up to my hand as I place my left forefinger on her other nipple and repeat the motion._

_I pause briefly to gather my wits. The nipples are waiting patiently for me, standing at attention on top of two mountains of goose bumps. It's cruel to make her wait, and I'm not trying to be cruel. Each hand is poised above its corresponding breast, and I'm working up the nerve, slowly lowering them, inch by inch, when I hear her breathe out, "Edward, PLEASE!"_

Snapped out of my reverie by the familiar voice, I found myself poised over Tanya's bare breasts. I was lying naked on top of the sheet that was pulled down below her navel. I felt her hands squeezing my ass. Shaking my addled brain free of the crazy dream, I was delighted to discover that I was about to have some very enthusiastic help with my morning wood. Figuring that at least one-third of my hard-on was due to my delicious memory of our first date, my guilt subsided to a manageable level.

Taking one breast in each hand, I fully enjoyed pinching, teasing, and squeezing them to the tune of her little moans of pleasure. Tanya wasn't much for morning breath, so I kissed behind her ear instead, breaking away to reach a condom from my nightstand. While I was busy, she shifted herself so that her back was to my chest, our favorite morning position.

As I took her from behind, I sent my thoughts back to our glorious first date.

"_So, would it be too forward of me to invite you back to my room on our first date?"_

"_That depends…do you have a roommate?"_

_A wide smile crosses my face. "No."_

"_Get the check, Edward."_

_I pull her out the restaurant door. We're half-running to Rose House, which is mercifully not far away. I shake out my key and my student ID to get us into the building. We push through the turnstile, the security guard shaking her head at our eager display. Tanya's pressing against my back, making me want to move forward even quicker, but at the same time, hanging back is also an intriguing option. We stumble up the stairs to the third floor and I'm completely out of breath when we arrive at my room._

_Whatever breath I do have left is sucked into Tanya's mouth as she presses me against the door and places her lips all over mine. My brain is screaming, 'Get inside'; my dick is screaming, 'Hurry up'; and my hand with the key is yelling back, 'Hold on, you two!' Miraculously, I am able to engage the key in the lock and open the door. It's not hard to find the bed- aside from the desk, it's the only thing in the room. Ripping clothes off ourselves and each other, we are soon rolling around in our underwear on top of the blankets. _

_With a warm, bubbly laugh, Tanya pushes on my chest to break us apart. We are both panting like overheated dogs on a hot summer day. She is beautifully mussed up from our romp, and I pause to really take her in. I notice right away that she's not wearing the standard issue cotton thong and push up bra, and I can't wait to see what is hiding under the silky lingerie._

"_So…," she starts._

"_So…," I answer._

"_I like you, Edward."_

"_Yeah, I got that," I answer._

_She gives me a little punch in shoulder. "Hey!" _

_I give her a more serious look and tucking her blonde hair back behind her ear, I tell her, "God, you're so beautiful."_

_She runs her hand across my chest and up through my crazy bed hair. "Right back atcha."_

"_So?" I remind her of the conversation she'd started._

"_I don't normally carry a condom on a first date…"_

"_So are you saying that's a dilemma you'd like me to resolve?"_

_Suddenly, she looks shy. And it's the first time I've seen this particular emotion cross her face. "Well, if you want… I mean, I…"_

_I answer her with a deep kiss and send in my tongue to seal the deal. I have no trouble reaching the condoms in my nightstand. In fact, I can reach just about everything in my room without getting up from the bed. I have to break open a new box; being September and all, the year's just getting started. And from what I can see so far, it's going to be one hell of a year!_

"_So," I say again, holding the condom up where she can see it._

_She smiles and sits up on the bed. "What would I find if I were to pull down this blanket?"_

_I smirk, "Tanya, please. I'm in the Hospitality School. You are going to find everything you need under these covers."_

_It's her turn to smirk at me. "Not if you stay on top of them," she teases, unhooking her bra with her hands, while burrowing her way under the covers with her feet._

_God, I love the way this girl thinks! _

_I rip back the blanket and open up the sheets, inviting her in with me as I climb under. She finds my briefs and coaxes them off me. Not that I'm conflicted about removing them, just that my rock hard dick makes things challenging. I slip her silky panties down her legs and kick them to the bottom of the bed. We are both gloriously naked together under the sheets, and the pace picks up dramatically. We're exploring with hands and mouths and everything is humming along beautifully._

_That's when Carlisle pops into my head. "Ladies first, Edward."_

_And as I ease my way down Tanya's body and place my mouth where I know she'll appreciate it most, I chuckle a bit to myself. Maybe someday, way, way, WAY the fuck down the road, if Tanya ever meets Carlisle, she can thank him for this._

_Before long, she's crying out and shaking the bed and pulling my hair so hard my roots might be sore tomorrow._

_As I climb up for air, she gives me a thank you kiss, hands me the condom, and turns her back to me. Just as the very unhappy thought that maybe she's going to sleep crosses my mind, she reaches back to grab me and shows me what's next. I suit up and press myself against her silky back, noticing that this is a girl who pampers herself with expensive lotions and regular trips to the salon. I reach around to grab a handful of breast as I push into her. She moans and squeezes around me, drawing me further and further in. She's not one of those girls to just lie there and tolerate the activity; she's fully engaged. She's bouncing around on me and gripping my arms tightly around her and squeezing me with some internal muscles that I've never felt before._

_I'm a hot-blooded American teenage boy and she's been teasing me all night. So as I let go inside her after just a few short minutes, I am thankful that I took care of her first. And maybe in a little while, she'll let me take care of her again. Because I'll be ready again soon, and it looks like she's staying a while._

I released into Tanya with all the force of our first time. She pulled my arm around her tighter and sighed contentedly. "Morning, Edward."

I answered her with a friendly post-coital thrust.

"So are you going to show me the rest of this island, or what?"

"Sure. Let's grab a shower and some breakfast, and we'll head to the beach. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

I grabbed my swim trunks and headed down the hall to use Emmett's bathroom, grateful that he'd stayed at the girls' cabin last night. When Tanya came downstairs in her bikini, we shared some fresh fruit, granola, and yogurt. We packed up a beach bag with all the essentials, suited up in shades, flip flops, and t-shirts, and headed off for our day at the beach. It was another beautiful day on the island, and the beach was starting to fill up with the usual activity.

"Why don't we put our stuff down here and I'll show you around." I set the bag down and we took off our shoes and shirts.

"I believe you promised me some slathering?"

I lived up to my promise, generously slathering everything not covered by her bikini. There was no denying Tanya has a great body, and quite a bit of it was on display for me.

I took her hand and led her down the beach, past Tyler and on toward the cliff. We started hiking up the back trail as I explained the different levels.

"Wait, you've really never been off High Cliff?" she asked dubiously.

"No, it's just never been something I cared about."

"So what if I want to jump it?"

I stopped to look at her. She was dead serious. Competitive Tanya had come out to play.

"Well, you have to get permission from one of the guards, and then they ring the bell and basically the whole island stops to watch."

"Really? The whole island?" A broad smile took over her face. I knew right then, I had inadvertently just sealed the deal. There was no way she wasn't jumping now.

"Yep, then they make this victory tunnel for you on the beach and high five you when you come up. And, your face is forever encased on the Wall of Fame in the Rec Center."

"I'm doing it."

"Tanya, you might want to give this some serious thought. It's REALLY high up there."

"Edward, don't be silly. I was all-state high dive champion in high school."

"I know, but this is different. High Cliff is sixty feet above sea level. When you hit the water, you're going to go way under. I've heard people talk about it afterwards. It's scary, and an awful lot can go wrong."

She kissed me and said, "Come on, Babe. Let's go talk to the guard."

I'd long ago given up trying to talk Tanya out of something once her mind was made up. I followed reluctantly behind her as she hiked back down and over to Tyler's chair. He listened to her request and took in my worried expression before answering. He knew I was conflicted, but I didn't give him any clear signal to refuse her. She would have seen right through it anyways.

I watched from the beach with a growing sense of dread as Tyler evaluated her water skills. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to her out here. After about ten minutes, Tanya turned toward me and raised her arms in victory. Behind her I could see Tyler shrugging to me apologetically. My stomach dropped out with the confirmation that this was going to happen. I plastered a fake smile on my face and allowed her to twirl me around when she reached the beach.

"I'm jumping at 3:00 this afternoon!"

Great. That gave me five more hours to worry. We returned to our spot in the sand and threw down the towels. I lay down and tried to relax. Tanya was so keyed up next to me that it was impossible to focus on my book. Finally I gave up. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure," she answered, and we headed into the roped off swimming area. The water instantly calmed me. I did a few laps, with Tanya right next to me. Before long, I recognized the telltale signs of Tanya trying to outpace me. I was having a hard time slipping into the competitive spirit with her but I gave her a good race just to be polite.

Temporarily bolstered by the spurt of exercise, my spirits instantly sank again as I noticed Bella's head bobbing along in the water next to a blond pony tail. "Hey, look. Bella and James," remarked Tanya.

_Fanfuckingtastic. _They'd left together last night and now here they were frolicking in the water side by side. I hoped that didn't mean what I feared it might.

Tanya swam over to the pair. "Hey, guess what! I'm doing High Cliff at 3 today!"

James broke into a huge grin, "Wow, that's awesome, Tanya."

Bella stole a look at me before answering, "Yeah, good luck."

"Will you two be here to watch?"

"Of course. We're not planning on leaving the beach all day," answered James.

_Best day ever._

O – o – o – O

The only distraction from my anxiety over Tanya's jump came in the form of intense irritation over James and Bella's growing coziness. Perched where we were on the beach, I had an unobstructed view of their beach blanket activities. From what I could see, he was starting to worm his way into her good graces. I tried to keep myself from watching, but like the wreck on the side of the road, I couldn't seem to ignore it.

At 2:30, Tanya kissed me and started up the cliff. I was met at Tyler's chair by Carlisle.

"Edward, is it true? Tanya's jumping High Cliff?"

"Yeah, Dad. I couldn't talk her out of it."

"Tyler, what's the plan?"

"I've got full staff on their chairs, and Edward down here on the beach as backup."

"Good man. Listen, I don't want word of this to get out, but I've got the paramedics on standby. I am not taking any unnecessary chances with this."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it." He gave me a solemn nod and squeezed my shoulder in solidarity before walking off.

"Edward, I'm ringing the bell now." Tyler let rip with the bell perched over his chair.

People began congregating on the beach. I was soon joined by Emmett and Jasper, along with Rosalie and Alice.

"Edward, it's a cake walk," said Emmett. "No worries. That Tanya is one tough cookie."

"Thanks, Em. Listen, I'm going out to the water. Tyler, you blow that whistle for all your worth if you see anything."

"You got it, man."

I stepped to the front of the crowd, where I had a perfect view of the cliff. I could now see Tanya's tiny form appear on the platform.

The tunnel of greeters was formed. The whistle was blasted three times so Tanya knew the guards were ready. She raised an arm to signal that she was ready.

I took a deep breath and blew it out. I fixed my eyes on her. I heard her yell out, "Geronimo!" and she stepped decisively away from the cliff. My stomach dropped along with hers. She prepared her body gracefully for entry into the surf. She broke the surface cleanly and I automatically began counting off the seconds.

_One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi. _

This was the point when most swimmers would surface from that height. I searched for a head but found none.

_Six Mississippi, Seven Mississippi. _Why wasn't Tyler blowing the whistle? My heart rate was picking up, along with my breathing. I took my stance. I was going in two more seconds if I didn't see her surface.

_Eight Mississippi, Nine Mississippi._ A shock of wet, blonde hair broke up through the water. Tanya turned to the waiting crowd and waved jubilantly. She was better than fine. She was positively ecstatic.

Relief slammed into me like a Mack truck. The unused adrenaline rush made its way to the surface, and I experienced a full-body sweat. Overcome with emotion, I pushed my way back through the masses and found myself a quiet out-of-the-way spot in which to decompress. Leaning against a tree, I let the full range of emotions wash over me. Relief. Fear. Anger. Guilt. Worry. _Wait, anger_?

As I watched Tanya emerge from the high five tunnel, I admitted to myself that I was, indeed, feeling anger toward her. The jump was a selfish and impulsive act, and it could have had dire consequences not just for her, but for my whole family.

Maybe that's not fair, I reasoned with myself. Did I have these feelings when other people jumped? When Emmett jumped? To a large degree, I suppose I had resented their risk-taking, too.

However, this was different, and I didn't really want to peel back the layers and examine why that was. But before I could stop it, the answer had already descended upon me like a black cloud.

I felt differently about Tanya's jump because creeping over me, slowly but surely, was the feeling that Tanya didn't really belong here. She was the City Mouse visiting the Country.

Soon, Tanya would be looking for me to celebrate with her. I pulled myself together and headed toward the end of the tunnel. Much to my relief, Tanya was happily engaged with all the well-wishers and admirers, and hadn't missed me at all. I was grateful for the additional time to pull my mask together before I'd have to congratulate her. I went back to our spot on the beach and threw myself face down on my towel. I felt the tension flow out of me, and in its place came a profound exhaustion.

"Edward? Are you seriously SLEEPING?"

I roused myself and flipped over on the towel. "I guess I did doze off for a minute there," I admitted.

"Oh my God, did you even see my _jump_?"

"Of course, I did, T. You were fantastic," I stood up and hugged her while smiling as convincingly as I could.

She seemed satisfied. "What a rush! It was amazing! I was floating and sinking at the same time, and all of a sudden, I hit the water and I felt like I was down there forever…"

"Yeah, so did I," I confessed.

"And then I came up and all those people were cheering, and it was such a GREAT FEELING!"

"Hey, don't forget to have your picture taken for the wall before you leave tomorrow."

Just then, Bella and James stopped by, carrying all their belongings.

"Tanya, Dude, I don't know where you're hiding your mongo balls in that tiny bikini!"

"Uh, thanks I guess, James?"

Bella rolled her eyes toward Tanya. "I think that was supposed to be a compliment." She turned James and gave him a playful shove toward the path.

"So, we'll see you guys at Spruce around 6 for dinner?"

Blechh. Did she say 'we'?

"Sure, Bella. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, Edward. I got this. Just like old times," she smiled. _Hardly_, I thought.

"Later," called James over his shoulder.

"Okay, see you later then," Tanya answered brightly.

All of a sudden, an intimate family reunion dinner I'd been looking forward to for a week was turning into entirely something else.

O – o – o – O

At 6:20, I was drumming my fingers on the side table, trying to stay patient while Tanya "put the finishing touches" on her outfit.

"T, I told you. We're casual here. Shorts, tees, flip-flops. Don't sweat it."

"Edward, your whole family is going to be there. I want to make a good impression."

"Are you kidding? They love you!"

Thankfully, she came downstairs and said she was ready to go. "What are we taking over there?"

"Nothing. Carlisle's got the wine, and Bella's got all the food."

"Edward, that's bad manners. What is Bella going to think?"

"Bella's Bella. She's not going to think anything."

"So, can you explain this to me again? Who is Bella to you?"

Oh, honey. I could write a book on that one. Maybe even four. Make them into movies. Starring a super handsome leading man…Oh, but I digress. Let's keep things simple here.

"Bella was our nanny after my Mom died. She basically took care of us for six years."

"Why haven't I ever heard about her before? I mean, it sounds like she was a pretty big fixture in your life. It just seems weird."

"I don't know. She took care of us for a while. She left. We moved on. End of story. Mind if we walk while we talk? We're already pretty late."

"Oh, Edward. Nobody goes _anywhere_ on time in New York."

She grabbed her purse and with one final glance in the mirror made her way out through the door I'd been holding open.


	11. Dinner at Bella's

**A/N:** Dinner at Bella's...mangia! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for these beautiful characters!

Chapter 11

We were the last to arrive at Spruce Lodge, as I'd predicted. Tanya was instantly surrounded with admiration for her jump. Before I left her side, I asked her if she wanted a glass of wine.

"Sure, whatever everyone else is drinking."

I sought out Carlisle at the sideboard where he was opening a new bottle of Chianti Classico.

"How you holding up, Edward?"

"I'm good now, Dad. I have to admit, I don't think I'll ever get used to the stress of those High Cliffs jumps."

"I'm with you on that. It's certainly a great attraction for the resort, but it makes my blood run cold every single time."

He poured two glasses of wine and handed them both to me. I clinked my dad's glass with one and moved back to Tanya's side to deliver the other. She was talking animatedly about her jump with Alice and Rosalie so I slipped away into the kitchen to see if Bella needed help.

I was unprepared for the sight that awaited me. James was standing beside Bella helping her prepare the salad. The chicken cutlets were sizzling away in the sauté pan, the pasta pot was gurgling productively, and the sauce was simmering. Bella greeted me warmly with a hug and James set down the knife to shake my hand.

"Edward, you were holding out on me, man. I didn't realize you were one of Carlisle's sons. I divulged state secrets to you," he said good-naturedly.

Yeah, like the fact that you were going to buy the island so you could sleep with Bella and every other woman here.

I shrugged my shoulders innocently and said, "It didn't come up in conversation."

"No hard feelings. I've still got a place for you behind the bar." He added a wink for emphasis.

Super.

"I just came in to see if you needed help, but it looks like everything is under control in here," I said to Bella, as I backed out of the kitchen as quickly as I could.

Emmett and Jasper gave me the one arm man hugs. "Quite the tiger you've got there, Edward," said Emmett, tilting his chin toward where Tanya was reliving her cliff jump with wild gestures.

"Oh yeah, she's a tiger all right."

Jasper leaned in for a conspiratorial, "So how's it going with Tanya, Edward?"

I took a sip of wine. "She's great. It's great," I answered quickly.

"So, are we still banned from the Hollow then?"

I smirked a bit and said, "What do you think, Emmett?"

"I think I'm going to be listening to this loud fucker all night again," and he aimed his thumb at Jasper.

Jasper retorted, "ME? Do you have any idea how loud Rosalie is?"

"Hey, man, I can't help it if my girl is a screamer!"

"So, you have nothing to do with it, then? Well that explains a few things…" Jasper teased.

I looked over at said girl, and she was busy refilling all the wine glasses. It was going to be a long night at Spruce! Just then, Bella popped out of the kitchen holding a huge salad bowl. James followed closely behind with garlic bread on a platter.

"Okay, everyone. Dinner is served. Grab a seat."

Carlisle naturally gravitated toward the head of the table. I sat down next to him, and Tanya took the chair on my other side. James quickly closed in on the other seat next to Carlisle, telling him briefly he had some ideas to share. Bella took her place next to James. Emmett and Jasper anchored the other end of the table, leaving all the girls clustered in the middle. A known recipe for disaster.

Carlisle lifted his glass and said, "I'd like to make a toast. To our beautiful hostess, the incomparable Bella. Welcome back to the island and back into our lives. We've missed you."

Bella was the first to reach over to Carlisle's glass, and she tapped it gently with hers. Everyone followed with, "To Bella!" The rest of us made our way around the table until all the possible permutations of clinking had been accomplished.

From the other end of the table, Emmett boomed out, "So, Bella, how does it feel to be back on the island again?"

"Well," she considered, "It basically feels exactly like before, only I feel a lot shorter this time." Warm, appreciative laughter rose up around her.

"Bella, the salad and garlic bread look great," offered Tanya.

"Yeah, let's get that going around the table! Oh, and thank James. He chopped all the veggies for me." She gave him a little smile that he returned, and then he snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his side.

I was going to seriously lose my appetite. I grabbed the Chianti and refilled my glass as well as those around me.

As the salad made its way around the table, Rosalie lifted her glass and said, "Here's to you, Tanya, for jumping High Cliff! A newbie to the island gives us the first jump of the season!"

"To Tanya!" Alice chimed in. Everyone else followed, shouting her name.

"So, are you feeling any after effects from the jump?" James asked her.

"I feel great. I mean, I'm starting to feel a little soreness in my neck, but I'm sure it will go away."

Jasper offered, "What time do you leave tomorrow? If you have time for a massage, we can certainly help you work out the kinks."

My radar went up, and it detected danger. I didn't like where this conversation was starting to head.

"Way to drum up business, Jas," Emmett piped up.

"He's right, Tanya," said Alice. "I had this crick in my neck and Edward had it worked out in no time," she smiled at me and added a little wink.

_A Wink_? Seriously, Alice?

"Is that right? Edward gave you a massage, Alice?" Tanya directed her question to Alice, but she was turned 90 degrees in her chair and she raised her eyebrows playfully at me.

I smiled weakly in answer.

"Interesting…And Jasper wasn't the least bit jealous?" she asked, now turning to Jasper.

Thankfully, Jasper answered for me. "No. For one thing, I was in the room supervising-"

"Not just supervising, Tanya, they were double teaming me!" Alice shared enthusiastically.

Carlisle choked on the crouton he'd been chewing at the time of the revelation. Tanya rounded again to look at me. "Double teaming brothers?" she asked incredulously. "This is starting to sound like a porno flick."

Jasper tried again, starting to become exasperated. "It was a training session, Alice!"

Tanya was still waiting for me to say something on the subject, but I was struck dumb by the velocity of this conversation. And besides that, I was starting to feel the wine, and I was smart enough to know that it would be safer for me to keep quiet until things calmed down a bit.

But Tanya wasn't one to let an awkward subject die a natural death, so she pushed on, teasing me. "So, Edward, are you fully _trained_ now?"

Jasper, most likely thinking he was being helpful, answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact he is. Seth told me Edward is now fully qualified to do Hot Stone Massage after supervising his session with Bella yesterday."

I almost felt sorry for Bella when Tanya turned her laser beam eyes on her. "Edward gave you a Hot Stone Massage yesterday?" Tanya's smile faded noticeably, though she was making an effort to keep her tone light.

Bella's eyes flashed at mine momentarily before she shifted them to Tanya's face. The look Bella gave me lasted all of a quarter of a second, but when our eyes met, I couldn't help but to reconnect with the intimacy we shared in the massage room. And that feeling torpedoed me right back to my three-part wet dream starring one Bella Swan and a little bottle of warm massage oil. There was nothing to do in that moment but throw back another swig of wine.

"Well, do tell, Bella. How _was_ he?" she persisted.

Bella sat back in her chair and exhaled slowly. She let a slowly spreading smile take hold of her face as she answered Tanya without hesitation or apology. "Honestly, it was the most fantastic massage I've ever had."

My face was suddenly flushed with heat. My survival instincts were screaming at me to keep my eyes down at my plate. I set to work on my salad with deliberate movements, trying to appear unaffected by Bella's compliment. Meanwhile, pride, gratitude and joy had formed into a swirling emotional tornado, frantically whipping around and bouncing off all my interior walls.

"Wait a second here!" cut in Rosalie. "You've _both_ had a massage and I haven't? Sign me up, Edward!"

Emmett shoved his chair back from the table and stood up, leaning across the table at Rose. "Aw, hell no, Rose! There is no fucking way that my little brother is putting his paws all over your naked body!" He softened a little as he held up a hand to me, "No offense, Eddie."

"None taken," I mumbled to my garlic bread.

Jasper stood up across from him and put his hands on Emmett's shoulders to calm him and settle him back into his seat. "Hey there. Easy does it. Set your club down for a minute, Fred Flintstone."

"Alice, he's really that good with his hands?" Rosalie asked in a stage whisper.

I peeked up to see Jasper give Alice a warning glare. Emmett was getting worked up, and Upset Emmett was a frightening sight.

Ignoring his admonition, Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett and said, "Yeah, Rose. He really is." And to Emmett she said, "Deal with it, Emmett!"

At my end of the table, things were much quieter, but no less dangerous. Though my eyes were focused downward, I could feel Tanya's boring into the side of my skull. I had no doubt that she was replaying our awkward conversation outside the spa windows last night. The truth was, I wasn't guilty of anything more serious than impure thoughts, but sometimes, those could be much more damaging than actions.

Having given up on getting a reaction out of me, Tanya resumed nonverbally challenging Bella, who was focused equally intently on her own salad. Carlisle seemed at a loss as to how to contain the damage, so he gave up and tucked into his salad as well.

It was James who finally broke through the melee. "So, Jasper," he shouted down the table, "clearly you've got a successful product here. Why not cash in on all the sexual tension in the massage room and offer Couples Massages? You've got this young, hot stallion getting your lady all hot and bothered for you while some cute masseuse gets busy working you over, and when you're both good and ready, you send the professionals out of the room and you two enjoy the fruits of their labor! Double the fees, happy clients, everyone wins!

It's not that the idea was without merit; it was just better suited for Temptation Island than The Cliffs.

Jasper answered, "Well, James, I'm not sure that's the exact concept of Couples Massage, but it's certainly an interesting idea." Jasper would no sooner have consider this than turn the island into a nudist colony –excuse me, a clothing optional resort- but he was so grateful to James for defusing the tempers all around the room that he pretended to consider the proposal.

James next turned to Carlisle, "I've got plenty more where that came from, Carlisle! I'd love the chance to talk with you in further detail, but I never mix business with pleasure."

At this, he gave Bella a peck on the cheek. "And tonight is most definitely for pleasure. Right, Doll?"

As if on cue, Bella, Carlisle, and I all lifted our wineglasses and finished off whatever was left. "Who needs more wine?" I offered.

Tanya was the first to push her glass my direction, and I hastily refilled it. She was regarding Bella with a growing suspicion. While I was trying my best not to reinforce her misgivings, I was also doing nothing to actively convince her otherwise. I could almost see the gears turning in her head. Tanya had sniffed out the competition, and she was assessing the situation to see what she was up against.

I wouldn't want to be Bella right now. I didn't want to be _me_ right now so much either.

Tanya twirled her glass by the stem. "So, Bella, what kind of work do you do?"

_Direct hit! Torpedo to the hull!_

Fortunately, Bella seemed unperturbed by the question. "I'm a music teacher."

"Really? What kind of music?"

"I teach guitar."

"You mean, like kids come to your home and you teach them to play?"

"Well, most recently, I was the Department Chair of Guitar for the Washington State Music Academy, but yes, I got my start teaching kids out of my home. In fact, Edward was my first student."

Tanya clarified, "You mean, you gave him a lesson once?"

"Actually, I taught him for about five years. And if I do say so myself, he was one of my very finest students."

_And I'm fucked._

"Edward," Tanya looked at me with the largest, fakest smile frozen on her face, "you play the _guitar_?"

Even Carlisle was squirming now. Thankfully, James was oblivious and the others were distracted from our conversation, swapping humorous stories about guests.

Bella looked at me in shock. "Wait, you've never heard him play? Haven't you guys been dating for a couple years?"

I was shaking my head, hoping to turn into a pumpkin or become invisible or be abducted by aliens. This called for drastic measures.

I stood up with the salad bowl in my hand. "Anyone want more salad before the main course? No? I'll just bring this in the kitchen then." I got up so fast that I tripped on my chair leg getting out and was lucky to right myself without spilling any of the remains of the salad. I set the bowl down on the first bare spot of counter I could find. Running to the sink, I turned on the cold water and splashed my face with several handfuls.

A most vivid, most disturbing image popped into my head. Bella was on one side of me, Tanya, the other. Each was holding a pair of pliers, squeezed around the corresponding testicle. They were twisting sadistically in opposite directions. I was howling in agony. I had no idea how to make it stop.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure approach me and stand next to me at the sink. I quickly checked her hands for pliers, but luckily, she only held two salad bowls. She turned off the water.

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Bella softly. "I didn't realize you weren't playing anymore."

"How did you-"

She gave me an apologetic look. "Carlisle just told me."

I folded my arms in front of me on the counter and lay my head down. The wine was rushing around in my head like a lava lamp turned upside down.

"Edward, you have so much talent. I hate to think that something I did caused- "

"Bella, I _really_ can't do this right now." I stood up and tried to pretend like my heart wasn't wearing a neon sign that said, 'Kick Me.' "Let's just take the food out to the table, okay?"

She looked really miserable that she'd inadvertently sliced open the scar tissue on my old wound, but I couldn't help her with that right now. I had a bigger, blonder problem waiting at the table for me.

"Sure," she agreed. "Here, you take the pasta and I'll bring the chicken."

I nodded and carried the heavy dish to the table. "Here, Dad, why don't you take some and I'll pass it around the table." Anything to stall taking my seat again. Tanya was not fooled by my act. She knew me too well.

Well, aside from the itty bitty matter of guitar-playing that I'd successfully hidden from her until tonight.

When I'd made a full circle around the table, I served myself and sank into my chair. Tanya was through waiting.

"Edward, would you mind telling me why you've kept this little detail from me?"

I leaned in to reach her closest ear. In a voice loud enough for only her to hear, I pleaded with her, "Can we please talk about this when we're alone?" I held my strange position, face to her ear, hand on her knee, other hand in hers. I waited right there until I felt her nod slightly in agreement. This conversation was over. For now. In its place, two future conversations had just sprouted up, and I had no idea how to get through either. But at least I wouldn't have to face Bella and Tanya together.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and as I released Tanya, I gently cupped her chin with my hand and gave her a kiss. Touching her forehead with mine, I mouthed 'Thank you' before sitting back in my chair.

From the other end of the table, Emmett's loud voice could be heard, booming, "Bella, awesome Chicken Parmigiana a la Isabella!" Moans of delight rippled all around the table in agreement.

"So, Bella, how did you get started babysitting for the Cullens?" Tanya may have given me a temporary reprieve, but she had her teeth sunk into Bella like a pit bull holding onto a bone for dear life.

Carlisle, bless his heart, stepped in to answer. "Actually, I can answer that one, Tanya. When Esme got sick, I needed a sitter who could take care of the boys. We knew that one of the most important jobs would be water safety, so I called up the Forks High swim coach and asked for her best swimmers. Bella interviewed the next day."

"So you were a swimmer then in high school?"

Bella answered, "Yes, 100-meter freestyle."

Emmett chimed in, "Bella was the state champ for three years running!"

"Wow, that is really impressive. So, what year did you graduate then, Bella? 1997?"

"'99," she corrected.

"Hmmm," she pretended to be performing a complicated calculation. "Let's see, Edward, we graduated High School in 2007, so that makes Bella …8 years older than us?"

_Low blow, girlfriend. You just sank my battleship._

O – o – o – O

The night wore on. Wine poured freely. Raucous conversation gave way to sounds of silverware clanking on plates. The crowd slipped into a pasta coma, even Emmett was subdued. When it was pretty clear that everyone had finished, Bella went into the kitchen to get dessert. I grabbed my plate and Tanya's and brought them into the kitchen. My brothers did the same, and Carlisle soon followed. Bella plated the brownies, and when she turned back to the center of the room, she was met by a line of Cullens.

A broad smile overtook her face at the realization. "Hey, look! It's just us!"

Jasper put one around behind Carlisle's back, and one behind Emmett's. Emmett grabbed me on the other side. Dad and I completed the drunken huddle with Bella between us. Jasper said, "Just like old times. Bella and the boys!"

"Me and my boys," she mused. "God, I love you guys."

"We love you too, Bella. And we love your brownies even more!" said Emmett, as he reached into the center of our circle and relieved her of the plate. Bella pulled her newly freed arms around me and Carlisle, giving me a tight squeeze at the waist.

"I've got brownies!" yelled Emmett, as he led the way out to the Living Room, Jasper and Carlisle just behind him.

Suddenly finding ourselves alone but very much together in the kitchen, we loosened our grip on each other.

"Dinner was great, Bella. Thanks so much for going to all the trouble for us."

"It was fun. I haven't cooked like this in so long. It was nice to have…a family to cook for."

"I'm sorry about all the crap Tanya was giving you all night. I think she- "

"Edward, no worries. We should get out there before Emmett eats all the brownies and you don't get any."

"Just like old times," I lamented.

O – o – o – O

"Dad, I'll take another glass of that Sauterne please," I said, sliding my wine glass across the coffee table to Carlisle.

"Tanya…refill?"

Without answering, she set her glass down in front of Carlisle as well.

The brownies were disappearing fast, so I snagged one each for Tanya and myself.

"Thanks, Babe," she smiled at me as I handed her the treat. "I guess I can work this off when I get back to the city tomorrow."

"Go crazy, T," I encouraged, sitting down next to her on the arm of the big chair she was in. She wrapped her arm around my leg and balanced her wine glass on my knee.

Since she had blasted Bella with the comment about her age, Tanya was feeling much less threatened by Bella and much more cuddly and demonstrative with me. In fact, one good tug on my thigh and she'd have me spilled across her lap, along with my wine.

Rosalie asked, "So Tanya, what time is your boat transfer tomorrow? Do you have time to come to the salon for Girls' Day Off?"

"No, I wish I could. I have to be out at the dock by 8. It's a long trip back, and with the time difference, I need to get an early start."

"What about you, Bella? Will you meet us in the salon at 11 for some pampering?"

"Well," she started, "I'd love to but we kind of made plans for tomorrow." She looked at James, who was sitting next to her on the love seat.

He grasped her hand and said, "You should go with the girls."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was hoping I could have a few minutes of your time, Mr. C."

"Sure, James. Why don't we have lunch at the Hut at noon?"

"That's all set then, Bella. You get yourself all prettied up and I'll swing by and pick you up later."

Alice and Rose squealed in delight. My reaction was less enthusiastic.

James was making no bones about it. He wanted my island and he wanted Bella. If I had my way, he'd leave here empty-handed. Sooner rather than later.

O – o – o – O

"Edward," Tanya said, pulling my ear down to her mouth. "Can we go back to your cabin now?"

"Yeah. Let me just see if Bella needs any help with the dishes first."

"Screw the dishes, Edward, James can help Bella. This is our last night together, and I've got to get up early in the morning. I want to make sure we enjoy the time we have left." She illustrated her point by licking sloppily around my ear lobe. I could tell she was well past the point of pleasantly drunk, and getting her to bed was a fine idea, but not for the reason she thought.

"Okay, let's just say good night, then." I untangled myself from her arms and tongue and stood to help her. We traveled around the room, everyone offering Tanya their good wishes for her trip back, more congratulations on her jump, and good luck with her job.

"Oh NO," she remembered suddenly. "I won't get a chance to have my picture taken for the Wall!"

Alice saved the day. "No worries. I'll take a picture of you with my phone and we'll take care of printing it tomorrow."

Alice found a blank spot on the wall and propped Tanya up in front of it. Tanya smiled cheerfully for the camera, and Alice snapped the shot.

"Edward, don't forget- Management Team Dinner, 5:00 tomorrow at my bungalow," reminded Carlisle.

"Got it. G'night."

"Well, good night everyone," Tanya said, pulling me forcefully to the door.

Embarrassed at her eager display, I waved and shouted my thanks again to Bella. As I passed Emmett at the door, he pulled me to a sudden halt by my arm, in a move that nearly split me in two. Reaching his mouth to my ear, he said to me, "Good luck with the Tiger, Eddie!" I rolled my eyes at his childishness and he gave me a parting, "RAWWRRRR!"

Once we hit the night air, Tanya slowed to a normal walk, well, more like a stumble. I put my arm around her waist to steady her, and I led her steadily to the Hollow. I felt like I was dragging a ticking time bomb and I wanted to have her safely in bed before the timer ran out.

"So, did you want to pack tonight or get up early tomorrow and do it?"

"I don't want anything to waste our last night together, Edward. I'll pack in the morning."

"Okay. Why don't you use the bathroom first?"

"Such a gentleman!" With that, Tanya began ripping off her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom door. I soon heard the sounds of her nighttime routine. Five minutes later, she gave me a big wet kiss before settling back onto the bed.

"Hurry up, or I might have to start without you. On second thought, maybe I'll wait to feel those 'magic hands' everyone was raving about. Maybe I could get a massage with a happy ending…."

Her words faded as I made quick work of brushing my teeth and washing up. I pulled my t-shirt off and looked over at the bed where Tanya was waiting for me. Sound asleep. I knew we'd both had too much to drink tonight, and I hoped she wouldn't get sick in the night. Just in case, I brought her two Advil and a glass of water and set it on the nightstand.

I tucked my beautiful naked girlfriend under the covers. I knew it wasn't a good time for me to be doing any heavy duty thinking, so I forced myself not to examine why I felt so fucking relieved that she was asleep.


	12. First Jump

**A/N:** I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with them. Chef Alec works in catering at my local grocery store! He's a good guy, so I put him in my story!

I appreciate every favorite and alert, but the reviews are best because then I know what you're all thinking! And hello, whoever is reading in Croatia...WOW, that is awesome!

~BOH

**Chapter 12**

At 7:25, my alarm went off and the reality of getting Tanya to the dock by 8 really hit home. She was dead to the world, and her body hadn't moved one inch from where I'd set her under the sheets last night.

"Tanya, come on, we've got to get you going." I gave her a gentle nudge on the shoulder as I started tossing her clothes into a pile to jump start the packing.

She opened one eye, then immediately grimaced and shielded her face from the morning sun glaring in through the gauzy curtains. "Oh, God. Why does the sun have to be so damn bright on this island? Blechh- who stuffed cotton balls in my mouth while I was sleeping?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and caught her head between her hands. "I can't believe I have to get on a boat in an hour. I'm already sea sick!"

"Half an hour," I corrected her and offered the Advil and water. "Here, take these."

Big mistake- opening my mouth. I had now called her full attention to my presence, which was as good as painting a bull's-eye on my stomach.

"Ugh, Edward. Why'd you let me drink so much last night?"

I gave her a weak smile, because surely she must know that I had absolutely no control over what happened at any point in the day yesterday. This wasn't going so well. We had thirty minutes to get Tanya and all her stuff packed up and on that dock. She was a mess, and she was starting to head toward downright cranky.

Channeling Jasper's uncanny relationship advice, I firmly reminded myself to be empathetic to her pain. "Sorry, T."

My little apology completely defused her downward slide. I could see the actual moment where it dawned on her that we were soon going to be parted. "I'm sorry I passed out on you last night, Edward. That certainly wasn't how I was hoping to spend our time together."

I sat down carefully next to her on the bed, making sure that I didn't cause any new waves on the Sea of Nausea. I took her hand in mine and just sat there with her quietly while she tried to find her way back to the Land of the Living.

Apparently still wary of her morning breath, she left a small kiss in the crook of my neck and nuzzled up to my ear to whisper, "I don't know how I got such a sweet boy to fall for the likes of me."

Relieved that she felt up for teasing, I answered, "Easy, T. I'm all about the lace."

"Oh, my simple, sweet boy."

"Guilty."

She had a sudden thought that caused her to pull back. When she did, I saw a smile curl its way around her face.

"I jumped High Cliff."

"You did indeed."

"And you play guitar." She said it but it was more like a question.

"I did indeed," I answered.

"Well then," she said and she gingerly pushed herself off the bed, "I guess I better put my clothes on."

"I'm going to go downstairs and make you my best hangover cure while you get ready."

"Thanks, Babe."

Ten minutes later, she was in the kitchen trying to choke down my concoction. I hoped it wouldn't backfire on her in the boat. I went up and brought her suitcase downstairs, and we headed down to the dock. The water transfer was waiting for her, so our goodbye was very quick and largely painless.

"Edward, thanks for everything. I had a wonderful, relaxing weekend. And it was so great to be with you again_, in the_ _flesh_."

I smiled at her playfulness. "I enjoyed being with your flesh, too. Thanks for making the trip, Tanya."

"It makes me happy to think of you here, Edward. This is where you belong." She gave me a sweet kiss to go with that send off. Her eyes echoed what my own heart was feeling; this was a significant goodbye. Regardless of what I was discovering about my changing feelings toward her, Tanya had been a fixture in my life for a long time, and I was going to miss her.

"You be happy, too." I gave her a hand getting into the boat and handed her suitcase off to the driver. They started off into the open water. I stood right there until Tanya disappeared into the horizon.

O – o – o – O

I turned from the water and faced my new reality. This island was my place, Tanya was certainly right about that. I loved it here, and I was excited about the future that Carlisle and I had discussed.

But I was also very much alone. And I could no longer deceive myself into believing that Tanya was the antidote to my loneliness. Taken out of the context of the college campus, our differences were magnified. The competitive spirit I'd always admired in her at school seemed unnecessarily harsh in the light of day of the island. What I'd always regarded as her benign protectiveness of our relationship seemed to have turned into a jealous possessiveness, putting Bella squarely in the eye of Tanya's storm last night. And now that I was really being honest with myself, I had to admit that Tanya's chosen career aspirations were so far from mine that I'd never been able to imagine a shared long-term future with her.

With that heaviness in my heart, I walked to the beach just in time to see the lifeguards finishing their drills. I didn't think I would have had the energy for it today anyways. But maybe a stint in the chair would help me snap out of my funk.

"Hey, Tyler," I called out to him, "you need any help today?"

"Actually, that would be great. Andy wasn't feeling too well this morning and I could use a sub for his shift on the cliff chair from ten to three. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you then." With a couple hours to spare, I decided to go lift some weights. I popped back to the Hollow to change and then headed over to the Fitness Center.

"Eddie, didn't expect to see you here this morning! You ship the Tiger back to civilization?"

"Yep, so you or Jas can have the Hollow back now. I'll just go back to being the fifth wheel."

"You looking for pity, Little Bro? 'Cause from the way it sounds, you've had your hands on everybody else's girl!"

"True, though I'm still waiting to coax Rosalie between my sheets and win the Trifecta." I cocked my eyebrow and made a lewd motion vaguely resembling a massage with my hands.

"There's only one guy gonna be putting his hands on Rosie, and you're looking at him!"

"Emmett, I think you might have forgotten there are mirrors all around us. I'm actually looking at _myself_ right now!"

"Cute, Eddie. Real cute."

"Don't hate on the little brother, Em. I'm always happy to share my techniques."

With that, he threw a towel at my face. "I'm not looking for any help in that department, but thanks for the offer." He stormed away, muttering to himself about not needing any help from his little brother in the technique department.

Having rid myself of Emmett's company, I began my workout in earnest. I compensated for the reduced weights by adding more repetitions. I'd worked up a nice healthy sweat by the time I reached the final set.

Heading over to the mats to stretch, I noticed a young girl having some trouble with one of the machines. Edward Cullen at your service, Ma'am.

"Need a hand with that?" I asked her.

She seemed to be having trouble figuring out how to adjust the arm pads to fit her size. She answered me without looking up. "Oh, thanks. I think I've got it now. I think the last person who used this machine must have been gigant –"

At that point, she straightened up so quickly that I had to jump back so she didn't bang her head into my sweaty chest. She took in my appearance and my proximity, and a deep blush overtook her. Starting at the line of her very brief sports bra, it rose steadily like mercury on a hot day, finally consuming her entire face.

I could tell I had unintentionally flustered her, and I wanted to put her at ease as quickly as I could.

"Here, why don't you sit down and let me set the levels for you."

"No…it's okay…I mean, I can just…" She had the anxious look on her face of a scantily clad, 16-year-old girl who'd just been approached by a sweaty, slightly older, also scantily clad, strange man in a gym.

"No worries, I'm a professional. You can't tell because I'm off duty, and I'm all sweaty and gross right now, but I actually DO work here as a personal trainer. Which means I know intimately the dangers of not having this machine properly adjusted to your body, so, please, take a seat and let me help you."

Stunned into submission, she sat down on the machine. She didn't take her eyes off me as I walked around to stand by her side and said, "Okay, now lift your arms for me like this." I demonstrated the exercise she was about to do. I may have casually flexed a muscle or two in the process. For purposes of illustration only.

"Good. Now just hold that a minute while I fit this to your body."

She stayed in place while I managed the mechanics.

"Okay, that's all set. Now do you know how much weight you want?"

"Well," she started shyly. "My soccer coach just told us not to get flabby in the off-season. I've never really done this before."

I put the pin at ten pounds. "See how that feels."

She pulled her arms in around the pads. I could see the proper muscles working. "How many of those do you think you could do?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. About thirty, I guess."

"Hang on. Try this." I added five pounds. "How many now?"

"Um, maybe ten?"

"Go for it. That's it. Breathe out now, and in. Keep that rhythm. You're doing great! What number are you up to?"

She stopped, and with an embarrassed giggle, she admitted, "I have no idea. I didn't know I was supposed to be counting!"

"I have a better idea," I told her. "Unfortunately, I have somewhere else I have to be in half an hour that requires a shower first." I paused here when I saw her blush again and break eye contact.

"But," I started again, "I'd really like to work with you and come up with a safe routine that's going to get you the results you're looking for without hurting yourself. Would you be willing to come back tomorrow and let me help you properly?"

She debated with herself for a moment before answering me. "Okay, I guess. But, um, will I have to pay for this 'cause I don't think my parents would want…"

"Absolutely not," I assured her. "Tell you what; the first session is on me. I really want to see you get on the right track. If you want more help after that, we can talk with your parents and decide what to do from there."

With a relieved smile, she shook her head and said, "That sounds good."

"Only one thing, though," I said.

She gave me a worried look, like the deal we'd just struck was going to be contingent upon some kind of illicit sexual behavior. "What?" she asked warily.

"You have to tell me your name!" I smiled in a way that I sincerely hoped was not the least bit creepy.

"Oh, sure. It's Kim." She smiled, relieved that her part of the bargain was much less scary than what she'd been imagining, I'm sure.

"Hey, Kim. I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." I wiped my hand off on a part of my shirt that wasn't sweaty and held it out for her to shake. "So, same time tomorrow? Is around 10 good?"

She confirmed with a smile and a nod. "Great. I'll put you on my schedule. So, will you do me a personal favor and just stick to the aerobics for today- treadmill, elliptical, bike, whatever you want? I promise, you won't be flabby by tomorrow."

Yeah, I'd noticed her tight little body in those skimpy compression shorts and bra top. Just because I'm not sketchy doesn't mean I'm not a man.

"Sure, Edward." Saying my name caused her to blush one more time, and I was almost tempted to blush myself hearing it fall from her lips. _She's sixteen. Don't be THAT guy_.

"See you tomorrow, Kim." I made my way to the mats and did an abbreviated stretch before checking in with Emmett.

"Em, I've got a 10:00 tomorrow with that girl over there, Kim, but I don't want you to charge her for the session. She's a novice and she needs a solid framework to work off."

"I don't suppose she'll be working off _your_ solid framework, Eddie?"

"She's 16, Creeper."

"Okay, then," he said, laughing as he wrote it down in the book. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm lifeguarding for a while. You need me in here later?"

"Nah, it's Sunday. We have a light schedule. I'll see you at Dad's at 5."

"Right. See you then."

"Later, Eddie."

O –o – o – O

I felt less mopey after my workout and my quasi-session with Kim. I showered efficiently, knowing I was about to coat myself in sunscreen and sit out in the sun and sweat for several hours. As I walked down to the beach, an amusing image of Bella, Alice and Rosalie sitting under old-fashioned hair dryers together popped into my head. I hoped they were enjoying Girlie Time or whatever they called it. Bella never seemed to care much about hair and nails when she was our nanny, but I guess there was something to be said for being pampered and hanging out with other women. And if it took her away from James for a few hours, I was 100% supportive.

And, of course, she wasn't the nanny any more. I didn't allow myself the luxury of contemplating what the heck she _was_.

I waved to Tyler and relieved the guard on the cliff chair. As my eyes surveyed the area, I was hit by the memory of my anxiety over Tanya's High Cliff jump yesterday. Reminding myself that she emerged unscathed, I shook the feeling off and resumed my watch.

Despite my initial response, the cliff chair was a perfect assignment for me today. Unlike the constant vigilance required on the main chair, I only needed to watch when I saw movement on one of the cliff platforms, and what followed was a predictable pattern of movement that could easily be monitored once someone stepped out to jump.

Because it was a beautiful Sunday, we'd be busy through the late afternoon. There would be a noticeable drop off in activity when the group leaving shipped out, and then the next batch of tourists would arrive for the upcoming week.

I saw a young boy step out onto the Bump platform. He signaled to me and yelled, "Geronimo!" before jumping off the rock. I watched carefully and counted instinctively until he surfaced and swam to shore.

The flashback of my first jump hadn't visited me in so long, I was totally taken by surprise by how vivid my memory was.

O – o – o – O

"_But Em and Jas are going over to the cliffs."_

"_I know, Edward, but it's dangerous over there. We've talked about this before. Come on, I'll take you out on the raft. We can even play in the waves today."_

"_Only the babies are over here! I hate being over here! The other kids call me names."_

"_I'm sorry, Edward. You know Daddy doesn't want you cliff jumping this summer. Maybe next year-"_

"_Next year? But I'm 8! I'm a good swimmer! PLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE, Bella!"_

"_You know what, Edward? I think it's time for us to go back to the Hollow. Help me pack the sand toys please."_

_I am so, so mad. I don't think I've ever been this mad before. I stomp down to the water's edge where all my sand toys are. I look over at the Bump, where all the other kids my age are jumping and splashing and playing. I get an idea. I know it's a bad idea, but once I get the idea, I can't stop myself. I wait until Bella turns her back to fold up the blanket, and then I run for the cliffs. I am halfway there before Bella sees what I'm doing. She takes off after me, and I run like the wind._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen! You stop right there!"_

_I am in so much trouble! I have never, ever heard Bella use my middle name before. Well, it's too late to turn back now!_

_By the time I make it to the cliffs, I am totally out of breath. I push myself up the four steps to the Bump and walk out over the shelf. I see Bella standing by the lifeguard chair, pointing at me. She looks really mad, but I am here, and I am jumping!_

_Well, this isn't going to be worth it if nobody sees me! I look up to Notch to see if I can see Emmett or Jasper. The sun is in my eyes, and I can't really see anything. I see a few people looking at me from the beach. I hope the kids who've been teasing me will see that I finally did it!_

_I take one more look at Bella. I know I'm not going to get this chance again, so I take it._

_I remember what Emmett said- you have to jump far away from the cliff so you don't bang your head. I take a big jump off Bump, and I'm floating in the air. I don't see the kid jumping off Notch until he hits me in the air. He's on top of me and it hurts and he's heavy and now I'm scared. I know I need to take a breath before I hit the water, but-_

_O – o – o - O_

"_Edward, breathe. Come on, sweet boy. Breathe for me. Don't do this to me! BREATHE!"_

_It feels like someone is pushing on me and blowing air in my mouth. All I can taste is saltwater and I feel like throwing up. I turn my head to the side and cough and cough. _

"_Oh, thank God he's okay!" _

_Daddy's here? When did that happen?_

_I can barely open my eyes. The salt water is burning and the sun is shining right into my eyeballs. Bella is sitting on top of my body and now she's lifting my head and rocking me a little bit like a baby. I remember how angry she looked when I ran away from her. But now, when I look at her, she doesn't seem angry. She seems happy that I'm safe. The other kids are looking at me so I kind of wish Bella would stop hugging me so tight. But it does feel really, really good to be wrapped inside her arms. _

_I see Emmett and Jasper standing over me, too. Everybody looks like they're happy that I'm okay but also kind of mad that I made them worry. I am in a load of trouble. I have no idea what's going to happen to me now because I've never been in this kind of trouble before._

"_Bella? What happened?" I am surprised how hard it is to talk. My voice sounds a million miles away._

"_I'm here, sweet boy. You're safe now."_

_Daddy grabs me and hugs me to his chest. "Oh God, Edward. I'm so glad you're safe." He rocks me back and forth._

"_Hey, kid. I'm sorry! I didn't see you down there. Don't you know you're supposed to yell before you jump?"_

_Jasper answers for me, "He's okay. It wasn't your fault. Are you hurt?"_

"_No, I'm all right."_

"_Okay, then. Why don't you go back to your friends?" I think Jas could tell that I was having a hard time acting tough so he was helping me out._

_The kid takes another look at me and then runs off. I look at Emmett. He's holding up all ten fingers- that's our signal for a perfect dive! I smile a little bit at that. But not too big a smile because I feel like I just got run over by a bus._

_Daddy turns to Bella and says, "Come on, let's get you two back to the Hollow." _

_Bella nods and says, "Let me just go grab our stuff from the beach and I'll be right there." _

_Daddy lifts me up, wraps me in a towel and carries me back toward the Hollow. "Edward, you gave us a terrible scare."_

"_I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to."_

"_I know, son. Listen, we don't have to talk about this tonight. You rest now and we'll discuss it in the morning."_

"_Daddy, do you think Bella's mad at me?"_

_He sets me down on the couch and turns his head to the door as it clicks shut behind her. "I think you should ask Bella that yourself."_

_He gives me one more hug and walks to the door. On his way, he stops in front of Bella._

"_Carlisle, I am so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn't let him run off-"_

"_Bella, no. You saved my son. He would have drowned if you hadn't acted as quickly as you did. I owe you my whole world." Carlisle hugs Bella for a minute and afterwards, they both wipe their eyes. "I'll check on you guys later," he says as he heads back outside._

_I know Bella can tell that I'm really nervous. I pull the towel tighter around myself and look down at my knees as hard as I can._

"_Edward, how's about a bubble bath?"_

_Her question makes me feel a lot better. Bella knows that bubble baths are my favorite. I smiled a little bit at her. "Sure." _

_We make our way upstairs into my bathroom. Bella starts the water and opens up the cabinet to get out the bubbles and a few of my boats, which she tosses in the tub. While the bubbles grow and take over, she helps me off with my sandy wet swim suit. She leaves to get me a washcloth from the linen closet, and I climb into the warm cloud._

"_Here. Get all that sand and saltwater off your body." Bella reaches for the shampoo bottle. I love it when Bella does my shampoo for me. It's a special treat. She pulls up the stool behind the tub and sits down with a towel in her lap. She pours a little shampoo into her hand and rubs it on the top of my head. _

"_Keep your eyes closed tight. This is going to take a while. There is so much sand in your hair I'm not sure we'll ever get it all out!"_

_She is using both hands now. I can feel all her fingers moving all over my head. She is scratching my head a little and it feels so, so good. And then an even more wonderful thing happens. Bella starts to sing:_

_The water's wide, I can't cross over  
__And neither have I wings to fly.  
__Give me a boat that can carry two  
__And both shall row, my love and I_

_She hums the tune again while she rinses the shampoo out of my hair. I never want this bath to end!_

"_Okay, did you get all the sand and salt water off of you?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Okay, little fishy. One. Two. Three. Up." I stand up. Bella wraps me in the waiting towel as she lifts me out of the tub. There were still bubbles on me when she pulled me out, and I laugh as they go all over Bella and all over the floor. She sets me down and rubs me till I'm warm and dry. _

"_PJ's and slippers. Go."_

_I go to my room and grab my warmest pair of pajamas and slide my slippers on._

"_Edward, I really need to take a shower. Are you okay to turn on the TV and wait for me downstairs?"_

"_Can I ask you something first?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Are you mad at me?"_

_She crouched down onto one knee so that her eyes were exactly even with mine. Then she held both my hands in both of hers._

"_I'm not gonna lie, E. Yes, I was super angry when you ran away from me. Because I can't keep you safe when you don't listen to me and trust me."_

_This talk makes my stomach hurt, but I know I deserve it. So I stand there bravely and let her finish._

"_When I saw that kid crash into you in the air, I was so worried, deep in my bones, that it pushed all the anger right out of me. All I could think about was getting you out of that water. _

"_Edward, when I pulled you to the surface, you weren't breathing. I have never been as scared of anything in my whole life as I was that I might lose you today."_

"You_ pulled me out? What about the lifeguard?"_

"_You do know I hold the state record for the 100 meter freestyle, right?" She smiles and gives me a wink. "Edward, I will always be the first one to you when you're in trouble. I love you, kiddo."_

_Her words make me feel like the luckiest boy on the planet, but at the same exact time, like I don't deserve all her kindness. I was totally rotten today, and it's time to say my apologies._

"_Bella, I'm sorry I ran away from you and jumped Bump. I just wanted to be like the big kids so bad."_

"_Edward, I totally get it. I do. But you know running away and not listening are really dangerous behaviors, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know." I hope we're almost done with this talk, even though I know I'll probably have to have it again with Daddy and Jasper._

"_Can I get the seaweed out of my hair now please? And then I'm making the two of us a batch of Chicken 'n Stars Soup."_

O – o – o - O

Thankfully, the kids were well-behaved today, and my time on guard duty passed uneventfully. When my shift was over, I took a few laps in the ocean to cool off before heading back to shower again.

Both Emmett and Jasper were back by the time I arrived at the Hollow. After cleaning off, we shared a couple beers before heading to Dad's bungalow. I wanted to save room for dinner; I knew Chef Alec would be bringing with him a couple experimental dishes for the upcoming week's menu. Trout aside, I usually enjoyed his creations immensely. I liked to think that my palate was slightly more sophisticated now than before I'd taken my own culinary training, so at least I could talk to him on a new level.

The three of us got to Carlisle's just in time to see Rosalie and Alice walking in.

"So, ladies, was Girls' Day Off a success?" Jasper asked.

"By definition," answered Alice, giving him a warm kiss in greeting. "Hi. Missed you."

"Me, too," he said. "I had to eat lunch all by myself today."

"Oh, poor Jazzy. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll bring you something special for lunch." She gave him a wink that let us all know she wasn't talking about whatever was packed in the picnic basket.

"Hey, Rosie. I'll have what he's having!" responded Emmett, never one to be left out when there was attention to be had.

"Sorry, Em. You know I can't leave the waterfront tomorrow. Mondays are contract days for the week and I plan to have a constant stream of customers all day. I snooze, I lose."

Emmett pouted, "I know, Baby. I know."

"Maybe I could give you something special for breakfast instead?"

"Now we're talking, but you'll have to give me enough to last me all the way till dinner."

I interrupted, "Okay, that settles it. That's all I can stands, I can't stands no more. Emmett, you're at Rose's tonight."

"Okay, Popeye," Emmett answered me. "But I wouldn't assume those two are going to control themselves any better than we would," he said, waving an accusatory finger back and forth between Jasper and Alice.

"Maybe I'll just sleep here tonight," I ruminated. "Dad's is usually pretty quiet."

Just then, Carlisle got up and greeted all of us. "Hey kids, come on in. Chef is just putting the finishing touches on some new dishes. I assume we're all sticking with water tonight?"

There was no argument.

"Why don't we start with the business meeting first and we'll let Chef Alec go last with Restaurant Ops. First of all, I'd like to say how thrilled I am that you're all back here and working together. And of course, we welcome Edward to the Management Team with open arms. From my perspective, Opening Week was a huge success this year. Across the board, we were fully operational. Occupancy was at 85%, which compares favorably to last year. Everybody was safe, I wasn't hearing any substantial complaints as I wandered around, and of course, the weather fully cooperated, which always helps everything.

"It seemed that Game Night was a big success, so I vote that we stick with our Friday night activities. If everyone agrees, I'd like to ask Bella to lead us off this Friday in an open mike night talent show. Does anyone know of any other talent here for the week?"

We all looked around the room at each other, but no one responded.

"Okay, then, just keep your eyes and ears open and think creatively! If we get desperate, we can always pull out the karaoke machine."

"Yeah, Dad, that's pretty damn desperate," Emmett replied.

"Hmm, I do seem to recall that you were the first one up on stage last year, Emmett," Jasper teased.

"Well, somebody had to get the ball rolling." Rosalie groaned in response to Emmett's comment.

"Okay, okay. I have a feeling we'll have some talent in the house this week. Let's not worry about it now," Carlisle said mysteriously. "So, Rosalie, why don't we hear from you first?"

"Thanks, Mr. C. I'm pleased to say the waterfront is in pristine condition, thanks to that new combing machine we hired to do a deep sweep. I'd bought three new wave runners and four new Sunfish at the end of the last season, and we put all of them in the water this week. We had a few windsurfers out there as well. I've got a couple of new kids rotating through the waterfront, so we'll see how they do. I haven't had the chance to check out the dive site yet, and that needs to be done some time this week before my dive instructor comes next Monday."

"I'd be happy to do that Rose," I volunteered.

"Great, Edward. You still certified?"

I smirked, because I knew she had to ask me. Rose was Rose. "Yeah, Rose. I got my Rescue Diver Cert end of last summer, so it's still good."

"Perfect. So take a buddy and let me know what you find. Thanks. I just want to add that Tyler is doing a great job, and his staff seems to be well focused. I think the fact that we've already survived a High Cliff jump the first week is a pretty impressive feat, and it certainly put the waterfront front and center, where it belongs. So, thanks to Tanya for that!"

I accepted the gratitude on her behalf, hoping we'd move on from that conversation rapidly.

"And I want to thank Edward, who cleared the Loop, with Bella's assistance, this week. I recommend we think about installing some new lights around key points of the perimeter for safety."

Carlisle made a note of Rosalie's suggestion. "Okay, will do. Great job, Rosalie. How about you, Alice? What's happening in the Salon?"

"Well, I've got 5 returning staff and 3 new, so that's a great ratio for the start of the season. Rose, Bella, and I gave the newbies a workout today with our mani/pedi combos. They all did quite well, as you can see." She held up her hands for our evaluation.

"The weather was great this week, so that impacts negatively on our sales, because who wants to sit inside on a gorgeous day having your nails done? The upside is, we sold a ton of hair product to combat the humidity!"

Jasper chimed in, "I don't know why we didn't think of this before, Alice. Maybe we can find a way to use the outdoor massage cabanas for salon treatments."

"Great idea, Jasper. Maybe you and Alice can work together and redesign one of the cabanas to accommodate manicures at least- pedicures might be too much of a challenge with all the waterworks involved. I'm guessing sand and fingernail polish don't exactly coexist peacefully, but maybe you can create some kind of false floor that makes it work. We might even be able to work in a haircut if it's not dependent on electricity. Think about it. Thanks, Alice. On to you, Emmett. Fitness?"

"Well, demand is already piling up for my new trainer," he winked in my direction. "And I'm happy to announce that my equipment is all in perfect working order-"

"Yes, I can attest to that," cut in Rosalie.

"Thanks, Babe." He flashed her an appreciative smile, and made googly eyes at Rose until Carlisle discreetly cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I don't feel the need to buy any new equipment right this second, but I just heard about a new machine that is a hybrid between a treadmill and an elliptical and it might be something to think about once it's gained some popularity in the market."

"How's your staff, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I've got the right number for now. Traffic is on the lighter side, but I think it'll pick up as the season wears on. Also, a cloudy day here or there wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, damn that sunshine," Carlisle teased. "Jasper?"

"People don't seem to mind coming in from the sun to get a facial or a massage. And I also have this new guy on staff who seems to be quite popular with the ladies." Jasper threw me an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? You're in demand!"

Jeez, this was getting embarrassing. Carlisle to the rescue. "Yes, I believe we covered that topic last night."

_Ugh_. I buried my face behind my hands and prayed they'd move on.

"Jas, how were your numbers for yoga and meditation this week?"

"Nothing to write home about. I'd like to brainstorm about ways to increase participation. Riley is one of the best instructors I've ever had; I think people just need to give him a chance and create a buzz."

"About that," Carlisle started. "Before I say anything further, I want to share with all of you some of the conversations that Edward and I have been having about the future of the resort."

The atmosphere in the room immediately shifted. Suddenly, what started out as a routine weekly check-in was sounding way more ominous. I was less worried than the others, having been a part of those conversations, but it sounded like Carlisle had been doing some serious thinking even since our last discussion. I felt Emmett and Jasper's eyes turn to me, as if I'd been keeping some great secret from them.

"Hey, now, everyone. Let's ratchet down the worry level. No need to get nervous," Carlisle offered quickly.

There were some heavy sighs of relief around the room at his comforting words.

"I just want to share some ideas and get your feedback, as a group. And I want each of you to feel free to approach me individually with your reactions after you've had more time to ponder. When you look at our demographics, you can see that our original guests – parents with small children- are now young grandparents. Many of these folks are returning with all three generations in tow, and that's a great trend. Our market niche has always been the family, and we're good at that."

There was general agreement on that point. Carlisle continued.

"Now, here's the downside. We're conceding other markets by favoring that strategy. And maybe we'll all decide together that we want to continue doing so, but I think it's worthwhile to consider some of our other options."

"Such as?" prompted Emmett.

"Such as the singles market." A few groans could be heard in response.

"No offense, Mr. C, but does this have anything to do with your little chat with James today?" Alice ventured.

"I don't believe in keeping secrets from my team or, for that matter, my family, so I will share with all of you that James did offer me a very enticing deal to sell him the island."

Emmett immediately shot out of his chair. "I knew I hated that guy for a reason!"

_You're a couple of days late to this party, brother. _

Jasper was up one second later, with a calming hand on Emmett's shoulder. With enormous admiration, I watched as Jasper coaxed Emmett back into his seat without saying a word. Alec immediately suspended his work at the dining table and joined the rest of the team.

"I know, I know," Carlisle started again, holding out both his hands, palms out to literally push back against the resistance. "Just hear me out please. Then I promise I will hear all your concerns."

Carlisle looked directly at Emmett, until he received confirmation that Emmett was going to be receptive. Even while Carlisle was putting forth this most dreaded and unpopular idea, he easily commanded everyone's unconditional respect. Not just as our patriarch, but as the visionary who had established The Cliffs and managed it competently for many years afterwards. Through the joy of an expanding family, and the tragedy of great personal loss. There wasn't a person in the room who didn't trust Carlisle implicitly, and this is why he had our full attention when he continued.

"I have ZERO intention of selling. Now or in the foreseeable future. The only scenario I could even see myself considering that option is if all three of you boys were to come to me and say you wanted no part in the future of the island. Because, frankly, for me, it's always been about being with you kids. I wouldn't stay here for one season alone."

Carlisle paused to measure each of our responses in turn. Emmett was soothed by his words and relaxed back noticeably into his chair. Jasper nodded in understanding. Dad and I had already passed this junction together, though when we'd last discussed this, the idea of selling was just that, an idea. Now, with a concrete offer on the table, from the Slime Dog Millionaire himself, he needed me to reaffirm my support.

"I trust you, Dad. You know I consider this island to be my future. I plan to take the best possible care of what you and Mom built for us when it's entrusted to me."

Carlisle seemed to be appeased by our responses. Very quietly, he said, "Thank you, boys."

I addressed my brothers next, "And I hope you two jokers plan to stick around for a good, long time _with_ me."

Emmett picked up on my attempt to lighten the mood. "That all depends on your dental plan!"

"As for the rest of you, I hope you understand that I want all of you here with us as long as you want to be. Each of you is a critical member of the team." Heads were nodding all around the room.

"Now, getting back to the new ideas," he reminded us where he'd left off, "I feel like it's time to make some inroads into two different markets, singles and couples vacationing without kids. Why don't we see what we can add without sacrificing what we have now."

Emmett leaned forward in his seat. "Such. As?"

"Well, one idea is a 'Master Classes with Chef Alec' weekend." Chef's ears perked up at the mention of his name. "We market this as a singles event and keep enrollment as gender-balanced as we can. They arrive Friday night, maybe eat a nice dinner but help assemble their own desserts. Then, the next day starts with a boat ride to Boone with the Chef to select produce and fresh fish and eat a light lunch in town. Back on the island, they spend the rest of the day preparing their dinner. They go back to their cabins to get gussied up before heading back to the Hut, or maybe even one of the banquet sites, to enjoy the fruits of their labor. Add in some great wine pairings, maybe a signature cocktail. Perhaps we plan some relaxed evening activity, or maybe it's as simple as after dinner drinks and cigars. And then Sunday-"

"Wow, you've put some serious thought into this, Dad," said Emmett, clearly impressed.

Carlisle stopped, realizing he'd gone into more detail than was probably needed at this point. He turned to Alec to gauge his response.

"Are you asking me how I'd react to a group of people coming here specifically to do my work for me? I'm all over this, Carlisle! Maybe we can even enlist Edward into service. The kid is great with a knife and he'd look a hell of a lot better on the brochure than I would!"

"What other ideas have you been considering?" Jasper asked him.

"Well, I think James was a bit crass about the couples massage idea-"

"Just a bit," I interrupted.

"However," he continued, "I think the basic idea may have some merit."

"Ugh, Dad, please tell me you're not going to ask me to add a 'Happy Ending' to my massage menu!"

"Or two happy endings!" giggled Alice.

"No, and I'm not suggesting we send in our young, hot new guy," he looked at me for emphasis, "to get the ladies all worked up either. But maybe we could think about a package for a couple who wants to come to the island to deepen their relationship. It might include a cooking class, it might be about meditation, or maybe even partners yoga."

"Partners yoga? Hmm, I can look into that. It's an interesting idea."

"Actually, James offered to show you some moves tomorrow. I guess he's taken part in quite a few classes recently."

"I'm not surprised. What better way to meet women than to have them bending all around you in lewd positions?" My response may have had a tinge of bitterness around the edges.

"Anyway, Jasper, James said that he and Bella would come by the spa tomorrow at 2 to teach you and Riley how to instruct the class."

"Oh joy," I mumbled to myself. This was going to be like Twister on steroids.

"Edward, I want you there. If this is to be the wave of the future, you need to be in on the ground floor."

I swallowed my revulsion and answered, "Sure, I'll be there, Jasper." After all, if Jas could be man enough to supervise while I rubbed my hands all over his girlfriend, I supposed I could be mature enough to act like the up-and-coming resort manager I was, and not the jealous kid watching his lifelong crush be mauled by a slippery man-whore. Piece of cake.

"Rosalie, Emmett, how about collaborating on a triathlon competition? They're all the rage, and we've certainly got the running and swimming locked up. Maybe you can figure out a way to handle the bike part. We've been talking about paving a bike trail. See if you two together can make that work."

Emmett and Rosalie looked excited at the prospect of planning an event together. Dad was brilliant!

"Alice…" Carlisle stopped and shook his head. "I have to admit, I'm coming up dry here.

"Off the top of my head, we could certainly throw in any or all of our services for both men and women. I think there are a lot of men who would enjoy a manicure or a pedicure but would be embarrassed to book one. Now, if it's included in a package, and they've already _paid_ for it, my guess is they'll be inclined to use and enjoy the service."

"I like it, Alice. And I think your outdoor cabana service could be another way to hook into this idea."

She nodded enthusiastically at Carlisle.

"So, I'd like to move on to Restaurant Ops and dinner, because whatever you're making over there smells absolutely incredible."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Food sales were consistent with our occupancy numbers, nothing too fancy there. Leah's doing fine out at the Shack, selling burgers like a champ. However, our beverage sales have experienced a statistically significant jump. This can only be attributed to our bartending staff. Hats off to Emmett, Edward, and Embry. Hey, maybe we should rename the bar and call it 'E Bar'? I like that. Anyway, you guys have come up with some really creative drinks this week. I hope it continues. But please, find a way to garnish that doesn't involve huge spears of pineapple. My shipping costs are going through the roof!"

"Sorry, Alec. I guess we got a little carried away on the garnishes!"

"No worries. So while cocktails are up, wine is down. I do have a thought about how to attack this lost opportunity, but it may be slightly controversial." Alec looked at me. Why was I suddenly feeling like the rodeo clown sent out to entertain the crowd so they didn't notice the blood and guts spilled all over the ring?

"Alec, new ideas are always welcome. What's your idea?"

"Well, it seems that our _newest_ bartender is especially popular…" Are you _kidding _me?

Emmett howled. "It's the four-step plan! It's infallible! I told you, little bro. You're golden!"

"Anyway, is there a way that we can spare Edward enough of his time behind the bar to circulate among the tables, drumming up business for the appetizers and side dishes, and of course, the wines- the more expensive, the better?"

"Alec, do you really think it will make a difference?"

"Edward, honestly, I've never seen a spike in sales like we've experienced this week. If you're game, I'd really like you to turn the Charm Machine onto food and wine and see what happens."

Wasn't this the very gap in my formal education I was hoping to fill in this summer? I gratefully accepted Alec's compliment and proposal. "Sure, I'm up for that. Maybe you and I can spend some time with the menu and you can help me get a feel for the food and wine pairings."

"That's exactly what I had in mind. And I'd like you to help me come up with some sexier descriptions for the regular menu items as well as the specials. I have a feeling you could sell Brussels Sprouts to a 5-year-old with that smile!"

Emmett chimed in, "I'd say his target age range is 16 – 29!"

"Emmett!" I warned, trying to give him my most menacing glare, but I was temporarily distracted by visions of the two girls I knew he was referencing, one at each end of the range.

Now Carlisle caught on to the banter and hopped in. "Boys, is there anything I should-or really shouldn't- know?"

"Edward's got a new-"

"No, Dad. Everything is totally under control." Now, it was much easier for me to give Emmett my most menacing glare.

"Okay. I really don't think I want to know anyway. See we're clear that Edward is going to be working to increase restaurant sales this week?"

"Does this mean I need to train a new bartender?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so. Let's see how it plays out. I think the staggered seatings should help. I don't want to leave you short-handed, Emmett. If it's not working, we'll just put Edward back behind the bar where we already know he's effective," answered Alec.

"Does this mean I'm not getting my massage this week?" pouted Rosalie.

"I've still got my days free, Rose. I'm planning to be at the spa Wednesday and Friday. Call and make an appointment."

"Edward, you know how a bartender with two broken arms shakes a martini?"

"I'll bite, Emmett. How?"

"You put one of your grubby magical hands on my Rosie, and you're going to be the living punch line!"

"Jasper, please let Bree know that Rosalie's appointment cannot be booked without a notarized release from Emmett."

Rosalie pouted even bigger. "Not fair."

Carlisle watched the back and forth banter with a great deal of amusement. "So, the prodigal son returns with his fancy Ivy League hospitality management degree, and it turns out he could've been running the whole place all along with his natural Cullen charms and Midas touch. It seems I may have overpaid for my son's education!"

_Super, Dad. You do remember how things ended for King Midas, right?_


	13. Training Kimmie

**A/N: **Thanks to Ms. Meyer for these beautiful creatures! And please remember the literary liberties I took with the fitness equipment are all for the sake of fan fiction!

Special thanks to my newest readers. So glad you guys found my story! The reviews are awesome, and I hope you continue to enjoy the saga.

~BOH

**Chapter 13**

"Morning, Em-"

"Edward, come with me. Right now!"

Emmett yanked my arm roughly and pulled me to a quiet corner on the opposite side of the room.

Rubbing my arm where he'd left his fingerprints, I demanded, "Emmett, what the hell is going on with you today?"

"Sh, shhh, keep it down."

"Okay," I said more quietly. "What is it?"

"We have a situation on the floor."

"Emmett, you are seriously starting to freak me out. What kind of situation? And why are you talking like a Secret Service agent?"

"Your little client over there- NO, DON'T LOOK!- Edward, you are in big ass trouble"

"Big trouble how?" I failed to see how some shy little teenager was such a threat that she had Emmett cowering in the corner.

"That sweet innocent girl who was in here yesterday has transformed into a… a depraved vixen, and she is over there right now sharpening her claws, little brother."

I couldn't help but scoff at his melodramatics. "Emmett, don't you think you may be overreacting just a wee bit?"

"You have to trust me on this, Edward. Gird your loins!" he said desperately.

"Gird my LOINS? Jesus, Emmett. She's 16."

"Exactly my point. She's 16, you're 21. She's here, Tanya's gone. She's a girl, you're a Cullen."

"Okay, Emmett. Let's just lasso this in here. I promise you I can suppress my loneliness and my… _Cullen-ness_ long enough to give Kim a good, safe workout."

"Oh, little brother, you are so naïve," he shook his head helplessly from side to side.

"Are we done here? I have work to do."

"All right, all right, but for God's sakes, at least tell me you beat off this morning."

"No, Em. I didn't, but thanks so much for asking."

"Well, at least you had Tanya here this weekend to help clear out some of the backlog."

Emmett was obviously beside himself with worry, so I let the last comment slide.

"Emmett, don't worry. I promise, I can handle myself."

"As long as you're the only one handling yourself, we'll be okay!"

"Be strong, Em," I said, giving him a reassuring pat on the cheek as I struck out to face the wicked seductress who had my 210-pound brother quaking with fear. On the way, I grabbed the clipboard Emmett had prepared for our session, with Kim's name on top and a list of the machines down the side.

The first thing that struck me about Kim was her hair. What she'd carelessly gathered into a ponytail yesterday now cascaded over her shoulders in perfect golden waves. I'm not an expert in ladies' hairdos, but I'm guessing she didn't roll out of bed looking this way. As I got closer, I could hardly recognize the fresh face I'd met the day before under the layers of mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss she was wearing today. And if yesterday's outfit was brief, today's was downright pornographic. Her compression shorts were no bigger than Tanya's favorite cheekies (okay, they were _my_ favorites), while her bra top squished everything she had- which was plenty, I happened to notice- front and center. One false move and that bounty would be spilling over.

Short of offering her my shirt, I figured my best strategy would be to ignore her young, lithe, mostly bare body and focus on the workout. She rose when she saw me approaching.

"Hi, Edward," she greeted. "I'm ready."

_Yes, any fool with two eyes can see that_.

Out loud, I said instead, "Great. Let's get you started over here on the treadmill."

She bounced herself Tigger-style over to the treadmill and hopped on.

"Go ahead and start walking for me, please. We're going to get your body nice and warm before we introduce any resistance."

Nice choice of words, Edward. I don't think that warm body would offer me any resistance at all. She set out walking at 4.5, a decent clip. I took note of the pace on her chart.

"Are you comfortable with this pace, Kim?"

She turned her big blue eyes to mine and answered, "Sure, but I can handle going faster if you want me to." Coy smile. Jesus, what happened to the shy little wallflower I'd met yesterday? This girl was on a serious mission.

"Let's stick to this for now. While you're walking, why don't you tell me about what you're hoping to get out of the workout."

Asking her to talk while she walked served two key purposes. First, it was a good way for me to measure her aerobic capacity and make sure she was walking at the proper pace. Secondly, it kept her trapped on the moving belt while I was safe here on terra firma.

"Well, like I said, we're supposed to stay fit for soccer, so I definitely need to keep up my stamina. I also want to make sure my muscles back here are well toned." And here, she pointed most helpfully to those cheeks that were now peeking out lewdly from her shorts. Purely out of politeness to her, I gave the area in question my full attention.

Those tight little muscles were taking turns teasing me as they firmed and released in a predictable and most hypnotizing rhythm.

Left, right. Squeeze, release.

Hi, Edward. I'm, Kim.

You're, alone. I'm, here.

Boy, girl. Edward, Kim.

Left, right. Squeeze, release.

Snapping my eyes back to her face, I asked, "What else do you want to work on?"

"I guess I'd like to work on toning up across here," and feathered her fingers across her very nicely formed abs, just in case I happened to have been blind for the last fifteen minutes and missed seeing her completely bare front and the sparkling little diamond resting festively inside her tan belly button.

_Damn,_ I _had_ missed the piercing. The vixen had game; I had to give her that.

I made note of her requests. "Excellent. I'm going to slow this to a stop and you can step off now."

She jumped off while the treadmill was still going and "accidentally" lost her balance, steadying herself with her breasts against my chest. With a flirty giggle, she grasped the arm I offered for support, gave me a coquettish grin, and said, "Sorry," most insincerely. I peeled her off me and led her over to the weight machines.

"I'd like you to lie down on your front and hook your legs under these rollers. You'll find some handles up there where your arms are. Just get comfortable while I adjust the equipment for you."

As I walked around the bench, I caught Emmett watching us nervously from his perch at the front desk. I reassured him with my very best "Don't-worry-everything-is-under-control" look.

I was very careful not to touch Kim at any point. Where I normally might have made sure a certain muscle was feeling the contraction, I used verbal explanation rather than touch.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing this right," she prodded, as she worked through her first set of lifts.

"Yes, that's perfect," I said, glancing over to check. This was one machine that was almost impossible to do incorrectly. I knew she was trying to goad me into watching those gluteal muscles, but once I assured myself she was fine, I kept my focus on her clipboard.

I took her to the arm machine that I'd helped her with yesterday, and I tested her to see if she could do the adjustments herself.

"So, do you remember how we set this yesterday?" I asked, my hand pointing to the wheel.

"Yeah, I got it." Before I had a chance to move out of the way, she was bending over to adjust the weight and sticking her tiny tight tush against the front my shorts. _Christ._

She took a seat and placed her arms behind the paddles. As she pulled them together, crushing those delectable breasts in the process, she asked coyly, "Does this look all right, Edward?"

Her breasts were squishing themselves nearly out of their captive spandex. I focused my eyes on hers and said, "Yep, you're doing great. Let's do three sets of twelve here." And I made myself busy making important notes on her chart. Meanwhile, she worked herself into a lather squeezing her pecs together and trying her best to get me excited.

"Let's get those trapezoids into the mix now. Reach up for me, please." I moved behind the machine to set the bar height. Standing over her shoulder, I realized one unfortunate second too late that my view was now 20/20 smack dab into the middle of her two fleshy peaches. And just beyond the forbidden fruit, I glimpsed her widely spread knees

_Help_? Someone? Anyone? I hoped that pathetic little noise I just made in my head hadn't just made itself heard out here in the real world. Mark down the measurements, Edward. Do not take another peep over her shoulder, and _whatever you do,_ do not flash back to how you held Tanya's hands in place above her head in precisely this position while you had her breasts fully trapped for your sole enjoyment. And for Christ's sake, do not imagine the wet spot surely forming inside that criminally tiny scrap of stretchy black fabric separating Kim's girlie parts from the faux leather seat angling up between her legs.

"Now," I started, but cut myself off right away when I realized my voice was about two octaves higher than normal. Damn, she was starting to get to me despite my best efforts to fight her off!

I cleared my throat, took a nice cleansing breath (thank you, Jasper) and started again.

"Now I want you to pull down on this bar, keeping it behind your back. First I want you to try it without any weight, just so you can feel the motion. Ready?"

And ready she was! Before I had a chance to move away, she was tugging down on the bar. I barely ducked out of the way before the whole apparatus came crashing down on my head.

"Oops," she giggled, turning to look at me standing beside her now. "Sorry about that, boss."

"My fault. Okay, I see you've got the motion down. Let's give you a bit more of a challenge now. Oh, and Kim? Wait till I say 'Go' this time, please?"

"You got it."

Even though she'd easily handled twenty pounds on the biceps and triceps, I started her at ten. This machine was often much more difficult for the ladies.

"Try this for me," I said, stepping clear of the moving parts and around to her front so I could monitor her properly. She looked at me in anticipation. I waited patiently for her to start.

"You didn't say 'Go'," she reminded me, with a huge grin.

Ah, so she _was_ paying attention. "Go, but gently this time. There's quite a bit of weight on there. I don't want you to injure yourself."

She pulled down on the bar more deliberately this time. About halfway down, I could see her starting to strain. All the telltale signs were there: her perky little nipples were jutting straight out at me in beautiful invitation, her neck and shoulders were bulging with effort, and her inner thighs were gripping tightly onto the seat. Too much weight.

I reached up immediately and grabbed the bar on both sides of her to release the pressure. "Let go, please."

She loosened her grip but she didn't release the bar. There I stood, one shin tucked up against each of her bent knees, my stomach resting against her chest, my own chest pressing into her face, my hands inches from hers on the handles. _Crap. A compromising position._

I needed her to let go of that bar before I could settle the weights back to their resting place; otherwise, my body was going to slide upwards against hers in a manner that would probably give poor Emmett a heart attack. And I couldn't let go of the bar until it was lifted enough to return the weights gently to the stack. So there I was, trapped like Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock in _Speed_, trying to keep that bus going over 65 MPH so the bomb didn't explode and kill everyone on board. Okay, maybe there were no lives at stake here, but clanging weights down is a fairly serious no-no in the gym!

And she was equally trapped beneath me, but something told me she was more than a willing captive. I swear I felt her inhale deeply into my shirt. Tipping my head down to try again to persuade her to let go, I could see and feel the tip of her nose nuzzling me slightly as she continued to swoon.

My antennae were up, and other body parts were starting to rise as well. This was getting to be not so funny pretty rapidly.

"Kim," I started, trying to gain her attention.

She tipped her head back, and now I could see that her eyes were closed. As she opened her eyes, she appeared to be coming out of a trance. Her lids were heavy and her eyes were dark. Her mouth was hanging open slightly in a completely unguarded expression of raw desire.

I held firmly to the bar and I pushed my body away from hers, breaking the dangerous lock our bodies had on each other. "Kim, I got this. I need you to please let go of the bar for me."

She locked me into place with her eyes before slowly sliding her hands to the outside of the bar, where my hands were holding on. She traced her soft hands down my forearms, past my elbows, over my biceps, in toward my neck, down the middle of my chest, and this is where I broke out of my own trance. Just in the nick of fucking time.

I straightened up, shifting the bar to the top position, and quickly pushed myself out of Kim's reach, breaking the momentary spell we'd apparently held over each other. I could deal with her harmless flirting, but I couldn't ignore the inappropriate touching and her blatant disregard for my instructions. I committed my full focus to taking her advances more seriously and staying out of her reach. And I made sure that whatever had started to stir in my shorts was totally under my own control before moving on. I'd finish the workout, but this was going to be all-business. And I was The Boss.

"Okay, I'm going to set this back to five pounds and spot you from the side. Go ahead and try this."

She handled the weight easily and I let her run out a few sets before telling her to stop.

"Well, that's it for the resistance exercises. After this, I would recommend you finish your routine with one of the aerobic machines for 45 minutes just to keep your stamina up. Did you want to do that today or do you want me to show you some stretches?"

I knew good and well she wanted more time with me, so I wasn't at all surprised when she answered, "I don't need to do the aerobics now. If you could stretch me out, that would be great."

Sorry, kiddo, but it's going to be me stretching _me _and you stretching _you_!

"Come on over to the mats. Okay, let's stretch out the upper body first. Just do what I do."

I proceeded to show her how to reach above and behind herself like she was patting herself on the back and gently push her elbow up to feel the stretch. We switched arms and held that pose. I followed that with arms out front, then arms behind. She took the opportunity to flaunt her chest towards me once again. We dropped the arms and were just starting some neck rolls when all of a sudden, I felt two arms curling around my neck from behind. A soft body enveloped me, and a soft pair of lips planted a kiss at the sweet spot at the bottom of my neck.

"Hey, Baby. I'm so sorry to interrupt you while you're working."

What the hell? "Bella?"

"Hi, Sweetie. I just wanted to say hello and remind you about our date at 2:00." She gave me a wink and a smile. She held my eyes in hers until I caught on to the fact that she was doing me a ginormous favor and saving me from future Kim attacks.

But who was going to save me from the awesome _surprise Bella attacks_?

This was "Workout Bella 2.0": a totally adorable version dressed haphazardly in running shorts and a tank, topped off with a high ponytail. This was Bella, ready for action in the gym.

"Right. I'll meet you there," I said, remembering the partners yoga class Jasper had asked me to attend.

Bella turned to address Kim. "I'm Bella, by the way. I'm really sorry to take him away from you."

Oh, Bella. I am so, so, SO glad you did.

"See you soon then, handsome." With that, she gave me a quick peck on the lips and a possessive little pat on my ass. _He's mine. Look all you want, but don't even think about touching him again!_

Having successfully delivered her message, she twirled away toward the treadmills. I stood rooted in place next to Kim on the mats with utter joy coursing through my veins.

Kim's demeanor completely changed as we stretched out our hamstrings and quads.

"I assume you know how to work those abs?" You didn't have abs as well defined as Kim's without knowing what you were doing. Now that she realized I wasn't going in for her nonsense, she answered, "Yep."

I smiled brightly at her and held out my hand. "Nice job today, Kim. Here's your program, with all the measurements and weights listed for you, along with the number of reps that I recommend. Good luck with your exercise program!" _And have a nice life_.

She took my hand. "Thank you so much for all your help, Edward."

"My pleasure." Well, at least the last three minutes, anyway.

I left Kim at the mats and found Emmett working one of the machines in the back of the gym. "Jesus, Em. You were right. That girl is a succubus in sneakers!"

"Lucky your girlfriend walked in, eh?" Emmett gave me his knowing grin.

"By any chance, did you engineer that little display?"

"Wish to hell I had, but, I have to admit Bella thought of it all on her own."

"Really?" Now, this was interesting. "So your crippling paranoia had nothing to do with it?"

"Actually, no. Bella happened to walk in just when you had Little Miss Vixen trapped underneath your apparently irresistible body and you were doing push-ups on her face-"

"Fuck, Emmett, that is NOT what was going on over there! Trust me, she had me locked-"

"Right. Anyway, after watching Kimmie give you that impromptu rubdown, I swear Bella had smoke coming out of her ears!"

Well, this was certainly an intriguing development. "So what happened?"

"So, she said, 'Emmett, aren't you going to do anything about that?' and I said, 'No, Edward's got it all under control,' and she said, 'Yeah, I can totally see that from here!'

"And next thing you know, she's across the room with her lips on your neck and her body draped over yours. And Kimmie is shooting daggers at her like Bella just stole the soccer ball from between her legs and ran it across the field to score the winning goal for the opposing team!"

"She was kind of perfect, wasn't she?" I mused, reliving the performance that still had me reeling.

"Definitely. Though it wouldn't have been half as convincing if she hadn't kissed you smack on the lips and copped that little feel at the end!"

"Yeah, Bella's quite the actress."

"Uh huh," Emmett said, eyeing me closely.

"What?"

"Nothing," he insisted.

"Emmett?" He had me curious now. He was acting weird, even for Emmett.

He stopped the arm motion he had half-completed and let the weights sink back down. Emmett looked serious, which was rare and a little scary. "All right. But don't shoot the messenger."

I felt a little jolt at his warning. I recognized Big Brother Emmett, coming out to protect me. I could tell he wasn't comfortable sharing whatever it was he was about to say, but his sense of loyalty compelled him to speak further.

"It's Bella… And you."

"Em, please?" I wasn't above begging. Whatever it was, I really needed to hear this.

"Fuck, it's Bella AND you. Something is going on."

"That's crazy, Emmett. She's _Bella_. She's with James. And, by the way, I'm with Tanya." Well, I don't know _what_ I am with Tanya exactly.

He batted my arguments away with his hand as if swatting an insignificant gnat. "Those are just timing issues."

"Really, Emmett? Because those feel an awful lot like other people to me."

He shook his head in frustration, struggling to find the right words to get his idea across to me. And I realized at that very moment, all I wanted in the whole world was to believe what he was conveying with my whole heart.

_Please, Emmett. Convince me._

He looked up with complete clarity and confidence. "That's just the thing, Eddie. When you and Bella are together, there IS nobody else."

I grabbed hold of the nearest piece of metal to brace myself against the overwhelming flood of feelings Emmett's insights had just unleashed in me. From my vantage point at the back of the gym, I instinctively zeroed in on Bella's moving form on the treadmill. There was no question that my entire being felt her presence.

Emmett rose from his seat and clapped me supportively on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Edward. Just let it be."

Apparently, overnight, Emmett had turned into Yoda. And Paul McCartney.

My head fought back convincingly against accepting his premise. It put forth a slew of excellent arguments:

_Bella is still eight years older than I am, and will be for the foreseeable future._

_Bella is like a big sister to me._

_Bella loves all of us, there's nothing special about me._

_Bella seems to be hopelessly attracted to men who have nothing in common with me._

_Bella just left one terrible relationship and seems to have jumped right into another._

_Bella can't see who I've become._

_Bella left us, left me, without any explanation._

_Bella can walk away and leave me again any time._

But then again, my heart replied, you can't ignore these:

_The undeniable pull I've felt to her, almost as if the two of us have been holding opposite ends of the same piece of elastic thread, since the moment of our reunion on the island._

_My ability to soothe her simply by being physically present._

_The primal connection of our shared musical memory._

_Her body's tacit yet profound communication with my hands._

_Her no-holds-barred honesty, even in the face of Tanya's inquisition._

_Her cougar-like instinct to protect me from the blonde barracuda not five minutes earlier._

_The immediate sense of home that I experience whenever she enters the room._

_The way her eyes seem to hold all the different ages I've already been and will be in the future._

_The absolute, unmitigated joy I receive by bringing her comfort and pleasure._

_And all the rest was just fervent hope:_

_That the age difference won't matter any more._

_That Bella's love for me might evolve from sisterly to something much more gratifying._

_That Bella might allow me the honor of worshipping her the way she deserves, as I so richly desire._

_That Bella can see me as a grown, responsible man who can fully be her equal._

_That we can each erase for the other the pain associated with music, and unlock the rare gift of joy it once brought us, both separately and together._

_That my body could provide hers with comfort as well as ecstasy._

_That Bella won't leave me again. Ever._

And finally, the most important and most fervent of all wishes; _that Bella might be feeling even a fraction of all my hopes for the two of us._

O – o – o – O

Chicken shit that I am, I asked Emmett if he minded if I left. I think he felt a little guilty for opening up Pandora's box and then basically beating the shit out of me with it. I still had a long day ahead of me, with the upcoming yoga exhibition and my commitment to learning the food and wine details so I could be an effective salesman tonight.

I couldn't wait to get back to the Hollow and shower all the Kim off me. My poor shirt reeked of her perfume, and I just felt dirty all over. Maybe I could find a way to hang on to the Bella kisses while scrubbing off the Kim.

As I stepped into the shower for the second time today, I predicted I would likely need a third between yoga and dinner. A three-shower day wasn't that unusual for me on the island. Maybe I'd ask Alice if my shower gel and hair products were going to be damaging by the end of the summer.

Or maybe I'd stop brooding over stupid shit to distract myself from what was really On. My. Mind. The Bellaphant in the Room.

I'd been mentally dancing around my feelings for Bella for a week now, since she'd come back to my island to shake up my safe little life. I'd been hiding behind Tanya and James. I'd been hiding behind my younger self, using his broken heart as my excuse not to even consider the possibility that there were real feelings kicking around inside of me. And I'd been hiding behind Bella herself, obsessing about what she was really seeing and thinking and feeling.

But here, under the purifying spray, I let all of that fall away, and what was left was the simple truth: I have real feelings for Bella. They're ancient and they're brand new. They're painful and joyful and sweet and scary and desperate and hopeful. And I couldn't do a damn thing about any of that.

So I decided to take Emmett's wise advice and 'Just let it be.'

I left the Hollow feeling twenty pounds lighter, newly unburdened by the weight of my dilemma. Partners yoga, here we come!

O – o – o – O

When I arrived at the spa at 1:45, Jasper was organizing a group into the yoga room. He'd only had time to recruit three sets of partners in addition to James and Bella.

"Hey, Edward. Glad you could make it. I know you have to run right after the class, but I think it was important that you take part."

"No problem, Jas. So, am I observing or participating?"

"Well…"

"Oh hell, Jas. Just spit it out."

"Okay, I'd like you to be Riley's partner today."

"Seriously?" I really thought Jasper and I were on the same page on this topic. I mean, he'd promised no male massage clients, yet here he was asking me to basically roll around with another guy in a bunch of awkward positions. "How about if I wander around out there and drum up a couple of willing females. You know, turn on the Cullen charm…"

"Edward, I have no doubt you could easily round up a whole harem in the next ten minutes, but I really want Riley to feel both halves of each pose, so he has a solid understanding of what he'll potentially be instructing. He can't do that with a woman. He needs an equal partner."

"Okay, then why don't _you_ partner with him then?" I whined. Even I could tell I was whining, and I was man enough to admit when I was being a pussy.

"I would if I could. This class is off the grid. James is no more qualified to lead a yoga class than I am to do brain surgery. I need to actively monitor the participants so that this doesn't end in someone getting hurt. So, Edward, I'm asking you again- Are you up for this?"

"Ugh. Yeah, I'll do it, Jas. Just promise me this won't get back to Emmett!"

Jasper smiled, "What happens at the spa, stays at the spa." We sealed the deal with a half-handshake kind of thing, and I was off to claim my mat and my partner.

Reaching out to grab the top mat off the pile, my arm crossed with a very fit-looking lady who looked to be in her mid-40's. I quickly let go and let her take it.

"Excuse me. Go right ahead," I said politely.

She giggled in response. "By any wild chance, is your name Edward?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Edward Cullen. I'm sorry. I seem to be at a loss. Have we met?"

"No, not exactly. We're Kim's parents." She indicated her husband next to her. "Greg and Sherry McNamara."

I shook hands with Mama and Papa Succubus.

"She told us how you helped her this morning. That was really sweet of you."

"Forgive me for pressing, but how'd you know it was me? I mean, we're not even at the gym and I'm out of uniform here." I'd chosen a pair of loose cotton sweats and a black tank for the class.

"Well, let's just say she gave me a very…accurate description of your physical attributes." At this, Sherry gave me an eye-fucking so thorough I instantly felt like I needed to rush home for that third shower. At this point, I had to wonder what I had done to so piss off the gods that I might deserve such an increasingly bizarre day.

I looked curiously at Greg, wondering why he wasn't objecting to the obvious way his wife was ogling me. Dude? Got any balls in there?

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to quietly answer my unspoken question. "I don't care where she gets her appetite as long as she eats at home."

Well, this was certainly illuminating. I now had a much better understanding of the kind of parents who could have spawned the she-devil.

I plastered on my Customer Service Smile and gave them a brief, "So nice to meet you both." I took the top mat off the pile and prepared to move as far away as I could from the Crazy Tree From Whence Fell The Apple Kim.

It seemed the weirdness was picking up pace now, as I spotted James and Bella entering the studio. Jasper boomed out, "James! Bella! Great, you're here!"

James was wearing a pair of supremely tight shorts and a form-fitting muscle shirt. Blech. Bella had also showered and changed and was wearing her yoga pants from the other day and a signature Cliffs t-shirt. Something about that made me extremely happy. What didn't make me happy was that they were holding hands. Their matching ponytails bobbed as they moved together.

"Wait a second!" demanded Sherry's voice beside me. "I thought Bella was _your_ girlfriend!"


	14. Couples Yoga

**A/N:** I'd love to own these characters, but truth is, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Please don't try any of the yoga moves described here without proper instruction. They're all real partners yoga moves that I discovered on , but this chapter isn't a how-to manual!

_**Previously on The Cliffs**__:_

"Wait a second!" demanded Sherry's voice beside me. "I thought Bella was _your_ girlfriend!"

Chapter 14

My head snapped back to Sherry with the realization that I had some fancy explaining to do. Here's the thing, though. I am the world's worst liar. My body rejects lies like an organ transplant gone terribly wrong. I sweat, I stutter, I twitch, and in extreme cases, I vomit. Not proud of it, but that's just the way I'm wired.

In that moment of panic, I said the first thing that came to my mind. I leaned in conspiratorially to Greg and Sherry McNamara, huddling them into me with one arm around each, and I whispered, "James doesn't know yet. Bella and I, we're kind of… new. She hasn't exactly broken up with him yet, and… well, as you can see, he's pretty scary looking."

I pulled back a little to add my piece de resistance. I pretended to ponder thoughtfully for a moment. "I guess I can trust you two." They nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, you see that guy over there?" I looked over in Riley's direction. Right on cue, he waved at me and gestured me over to his spot. "We're kind of exploring… He and I… What I mean is, I just can't bear to break his heart."

I gave them a moment to digest. "You feeling me here?" The McNamaras gave each other a very wise look, followed immediately by the universal We're-Cool-With-Gay-People head nod.

"So, I can count on the two of you not to out me then?"

They continued nodding enthusiastically. I gave them each a couple of parting pats on the back, disentangled myself from the McNamaras and crossed the room to greet Bella and James.

I shook hands with James first. Slimy or not, he was a paying customer and for some reason, Bella liked him, and bottom line, I'm a classy guy. Turning my attention to Bella, I said, "Hey, Bella. I didn't get a chance to thank you for earlier.

"Grrr. I couldn't stand watching that jailbait put her hooks in you!"

"Well, thanks. It's exactly what I needed." I smiled at her broadly, hoping maybe she'd understand I was referring to her affections. James looked at us questioningly, but he let it drop.

"So, Ed, you ready to get down and dirty with your partner?" James asked.

"Hah. Not exactly," I laughed. Then I realized it wasn't that funny. While I was playing patty cake with Riley, James was going to be 'getting down and dirty' with Bella. That wiped the smirk right off my face!

Jasper came over to corral James and Bella into their spot at the front. I dragged my mat over to Riley's spot.

"Hey, man. Let's just agree up front to keep all the spare body parts to ourselves."

"Um, yeah, Edward. I know you're some kind of hot shit with the ladies, but I've gotta tell you, man, you just don't do it for me!"

Much relieved, I settled in for the workout. Jasper began with a disclaimer for the group.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm so glad you all were able and willing to embark on this new experiment with us. We are most grateful to have James Boaz here today to guide us through this Partners Yoga class. I want to remind all of you that James is not an officially licensed yoga instructor, and therefore, I asked all of you to sign the release before you entered the room. That said, I'll be circulating throughout the room to check poses and help if I can. So enjoy, and James, Namaste."

He turned to James and gave that little bow with his hands together that makes me universally want to punch yoga instructors in the neck. And James gave it back, but I wanted to punch him in the neck long before that, so you can't judge the gesture by him. Then James gave us all the Namaste and we had to give it back to him. Now I wanted to punch myself, too.

"I'd like to introduce the lovely Bella, who has very kindly volunteered to demonstrate with me today. As Jasper mentioned, I have no formal training, but I have taken a number of sessions, so I'll share what I can with you today. Let's begin with some breathing. If you would all take a comfortable seat on your mat, back-to-back with your partner."

I positioned myself on the mat where I could keep at least one eye on James at all times. I don't know what I thought I'd do if he started to get too friendly with Bella. Unlike our game of Twister, it would definitely not be cool for me to dive in and force him off balance, though the idea did amuse me.

"Good. Now, everybody breathe slowly and deeply, and try to connect with your partner's breathing."

I set my thoughts on a higher plane, not a challenge considering I'd just been intent on knocking James's feet out from under him. My bar was set pretty fucking low. I focused studiously on my breathing, and once I had a rhythm going, I concentrated on finding Riley's. Our backs were touching, so it wasn't hard to feel his lungs opening. We found each other and easily coordinated our breaths. So far, so good.

The room filled with those whooshing sounds of air moving in and out. I was grateful when James moved on.

"Okay, now we're going to move into Sun and Moon Breathing. Keeping your breathing coordinated with your partner, reach your arms out to the sides, palms up. Slowly raise your arms together over your head, placing the palms together. Slowly draw your hands into your chest and hold. Good, everyone. Now try it again, establish the connection with your partner so your movements are in sync. Excellent, once more."

I glanced around the room to see how the others were doing. Jasper was moving silently between the pairs, making minor adjustments and offering encouragement. I saw Sherry sneak a peek at Riley and me, and she gave me a covert wink when I caught her eye. I gave her a weak smile in return and fought not to roll my eyes.

"We're going to move into some neck rotations now. Try to keep your breathing coordinated as you slowly drop your head to the right. Now, just allow your neck to relax and rest your head gently on your partner's shoulder."

Oh boy. This was slightly more intimate than I really needed to be with Riley, but in the interest of science, I let go of my inhibitions and dropped my head on his shoulder as he did the same on mine. I closed my eyes in case Sherry was still staring at me. Also, I didn't really want to see Bella and James doing this together. Imagining it was bad enough.

As much as I hated to admit it, Riley was an excellent partner. First of all, he was a true yoga master, and as such, his form was admirable. Besides that, he and I were close enough in size that neither of us had to stretch unnaturally to achieve balance. And though we'd shared our homophobic moment, he was clearly less squeamish than I about having a male partner.

All in all, I mused, a guy could do a lot worse than Riley as a partner!

"Let's do one more stretch before we really start to have some fun! Okay, this next exercise is a shoulder stretch that you're going to take turns stretching and being stretched. You want to face each other on the mat. Now, one person goes up on his knees. The other sits on her heels, knees touching the floor right in front of your partner. Edward and Riley, I hope you'll forgive me, but it's easier referring to 'he' and 'she' for purposes of describing the poses. I assume you can work this out between the two of you?"

Riley and I quickly negotiated that I would be the guy today. It didn't matter in this particular exercise because we'd be switching equally, but I felt it important to assert my masculinity right off the bat. He obliged me good-naturedly.

"Okay, ladies," James started, and I chortled immaturely at Riley, "sit up tall and touch your hands to the back of your head, elbows straight out to the sides. Now, slowly bend forward until your upper body is parallel to the floor. Here's where the guys come in. Men, you want to gently grasp your partner's elbows and hold gently but firmly. Now, ladies, if you can, drop your head further down toward your knees. Guys, you should feel her elbows forming almost into a 'V' shape. Everyone got it?"

Riley was extremely flexible, and I was able to give his shoulders an impressive stretch. I wanted to check out how Bella was doing with her head in James's lap, but I needed to be a responsible partner for Riley, so I focused where I was supposed to instead.

"When you're ready, ladies, gently return your head in line with your elbows and slowly sit back up. Now we're going to switch and try it in reverse.

Once it was my turn to bend forward, I realized that Riley had made something fairly difficult appear quite easy. The movement was awkward for me, but because of my extensive swim training, my upper body could easily handle the load. I felt Riley grasp my elbows, and I dropped my head slowly as low as I could. The stretch across my back and shoulders felt exquisite, and I heard myself release a significant breath. I slowly brought myself back up to sitting and let a satisfied smile settle on my face. I had to admit, this was not as terrible as I'd expected.

"Very good, folks. Hope you all enjoyed a nice shoulder stretch. Next, let's do one of my favorites, the Starfish Pose. Start out back-to-back. Ladies, or whichever of you is more flexible, stretch your legs straight out to the sides."

Riley obliged easily while I waited to see what my instructions would be.

"The other partner is going to stretch your legs out in a V from your body, about halfway between straight forward and straight to the side. Now, that same person is going to inhale and lengthen up and then push back on his partner while at the same time, she's inhaling up and folding forwards, face to the floor."

He paused while we all managed the position. From my comfortable perch across Riley's back, I could see that poor Bella was being squashed into the floor by a radiant James.

"Now, the downward facing partner is going to flex her toes up, and both partners are going to reach out to those toes and touch them if you can. And there's your five-pointed starfish."

I felt pretty fucking satisfied with our starfish.

"This is a great time to check in with your partners. Top partner should be getting a wonderful chest and lung stretch, and bottom partner should be feeling the hips stretching nicely. But guys, go easy and make sure she's okay down there."

Consummate professional that he was, Riley took the lead, "How you doing up there, Edward?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Even with his face pressed into the floor, his laugh was hearty enough for me to hear. "You can pretty much assume I'm okay with whatever you do up there."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Give me your best, big boy."

"All right, say when!"

I wasn't trying to be a dick, but I did enjoy the feel of the stretch that Riley was allowing me. I pushed a little harder off the floor with my feet and lifted myself even more, over his upper body, feeling my hips press his further to the mat.

"You still good, Rile?"

"Mmm hmmm. The stretch feels great actually."

"Up here, too," I responded.

"Okay, let's have the top partner slowly fold forward and release your partner. I'm going to allow a few minutes for any of the pairs who want to try this in reverse. Ready, Bella? Let's do it."

James got into position. His stretch wasn't nearly as impressive as Riley's, but then again, neither was mine.

"Okay, Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please tell me when you start to feel a strain."

He eased me forward, and it felt great, right up to the point where it didn't. "Right there," I said quickly.

"Okay, that's pretty good, now reach toward your toes and exhale and let's see if we can't get you down just a little further. Here goes," he said as he grabbed my toes and pressed forward just a little more.

"You good?"

"Oommpf," I answered, in what I hoped he took as an affirmative response.

"Okay, I'm releasing now," and he slid gracefully off my back.

Still back-to-back on the mat, Riley turned to me and said, "That's pretty impressive for a beginner, Edward. You keep working on this and you could really improve your flexibility."

This wasn't terrible at all. James put us through a few more poses, the Crescent Moon, the Mermaid, and something called the Garland. I was kind of digging on yoga, and I was developing an entirely new respect for Riley's abilities. Clearly, he had worked his body to an impressive level of proficiency, and beyond his sheer strength, he was also graceful and lithe. Beyond that, I could see that he was a gifted coach, and he naturally brought out the best in his students. I could see why Jasper had brought him on staff, and I felt lucky to have been paired with him.

Until The Fountain.

"Great. You should all be feeling pretty comfortable with your partners by now, whether you've been married for 40 years, or just known each other a few days." He paused to give Bella a little wink, which I tried to erase from my eyeballs the second I saw it.

"So, now we're going to do a face-to-face pose. Stand up, facing each other, toe-to-toe on the mat." _Uh-oh._

"Arms are down at your sides at first. Now bend your elbows as if you're handing a tray to your partner. Grasp your partner's elbows in your hands, and let them do the same." _Double Uh-oh_.

"Now, holding tightly to each other, slowly let your heads fall back and relax into the pose as far as you can stretch, using the other person for support."

Riley started back without a care in the world, but all I could think about was how close our goods were to each other. I felt him using me for support as he reached a beautiful arch in his back. _Be a man, Edward._

I tightened my grip on his elbows and leaned back. I made it as far as about 45 degrees, but I was more of an icicle than a fountain. I simply couldn't relax my back without letting my hips move forward into his. That was not an option.

"Edward, loosen up. Just drop your head back and arch your back. I've got you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I grumbled.

"Oh. That? Pull away from me with your hips while you lean back. Just imagine you're a willow branch, bending gently toward the ground."

I'm a willow branch. I'm a willow branch. I followed his instructions, and soon, I had relieved myself of the "problem" and I felt the wonderful stretch across my back. I felt Riley pull up, so I followed suit.

Unfortunately, James did not have the same philosophy, and he was merrily pressing his barely concealed weapon into Bella's corresponding area without any regard for modesty. I drew my eyes from their Fountain and happened to catch Sherry's on the way back. For once, she read me correctly and she gave me a supportive smile to console me in my obvious misery.

Mercifully, James and Bella released their pose and it was time to move on to the next. "Continuing with the water theme, let's do The Pump next. Turn so that you're standing back-to-back with your partner." Phew.

"Now, both of you are going to bend forward and rest your hands on the ground. If you can't do it with your legs together, just spread them slightly apart until you're comfortable. Now, balancing on your feet, lift your hands off the mat and reach back to find your partner's hands. This is a similar hold to the last one, hand to elbow if you can. Now one partner is going to pull slowly, gently away from their partner, giving that person a nice stretch. Hold that. Now switch. Take your time, listen to each other. It's important to feel what your partner can and can't do."

Riley pulled me first, very slowly, until he felt some resistance. "Okay, Edward, now exhale and I'm going to stretch you just a little further. Here we go."

I have to admit, the extra stretch did feel good. It was my turn to pull Riley, and he followed smoothly as far as I could stretch him. We went back and forth together, each time he challenged me to go further than the last.

We were interrupted by a terrible wail from the front of the room. James was lying on the mat in agony, and Bella was standing nervously by his side. Jasper was on them in seconds, and as soon as Riley could safely release us from our pose, he was up there, too.

"Shit, James, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Bella…" James was spitting out the words. "It's…not…your…fault. Have…an…old…back..injury. Should've…known…better…"

Jasper placed his hand on James's back. "James, tell me where it hurts." He moved his hand until he got a response. That response was, "OWWWWWW!"

I could no longer hear what Jasper was saying. He had placed his mouth close to James's ear and he was talking with him, centering his breathing, and getting him to relax his muscles. James calmed down, and it looked as if they'd reached some kind of agreement. Jasper placed his knee into the small of James's back and gently pulled back on his shoulders. "Breathe out, James. Now," he coaxed.

As the rush of air left James, Jasper performed some kind of manipulation. Ten seconds later, James was on his feet, completely healed. Everyone applauded, and James gave Jasper a most grateful hand shake. "Thanks, man. You're amazing! Last time that happened, I was in traction for three weeks!"

"Glad I could help," said my ever modest brother.

"Okay, folks, where were we?" James started.

Riley stepped in. "Sorry, pal, I think you're going to have to do the rest of your coaching from the sidelines."

"But I can't leave my girl without a partner," he tried gallantly.

Riley spoke up quickly, "I'll finish the poses with Bella. Edward, you don't mind, do you?"

"Actually I do. I'll take Bella. You can have Jasper." I stepped up boldly to Bella's mat, before it occurred to me that maybe Bella had an opinion on the subject.

"Is that okay, Bella?"

"You do realize I'm kind of dangerous, right?"

I laughed at her concern. "Yeah, Bella, you're all kinds of dangerous. But I'm not afraid of you."

Riley interrupted our banter. "Edward, it makes way more sense for me to finish off the set with Bella. You guys are both novices."

"And you are a fantastic instructor, Riley. Will you help us through this?" I wasn't budging, but I didn't want to disrespect Riley either.

Being an astute observer of human behavior, Riley could see that I was committed. "Of course."

"Okay, then. James, what's next?" I was delirious at the turn of events, and I made no effort to contain my joy. I caught Greg and Sherry giving me four thumbs up from their corner. If Bella or Riley noticed them, neither mentioned it.

"All right," continued James. "Let's get back to it with Downward Dog with Fish Over Top. So the stronger partner is going to assume a downward dog position." Everyone was familiar with that, so James didn't have to elaborate. I climbed into the pose, and Riley gave me a few corrections until he was satisfied that I was in good position.

"Now, the other partner is going to step between your hands, right near the head, facing away from your body. Very slowly, she's going to lie back across your shoulders and now arching over your hips, extending the arms down your legs."

Well, that sounds delightful! Bring it on, Bella!

Bella got into position, resting her rear end charmingly against my shoulder blades.

"Ready, Eddie?" she asked, in our familiar vernacular.

"Lay it on me, Baby!" I felt her settle her weight against me and mold against my body. Each inch that unfurled itself across my back brought me a new wave of pleasure. When I finally felt her flop her hands down the backs of my legs, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I may have released a little groan, but hopefully Bella would mistake it for a good ol' yoga exhale.

"Bella, can you push back even more against Edward and really try to feel your heart and lungs opening up?"

_Thank you, Riley. You are my new best friend!_

"I don't want to crush him with my weight!" Bella was understandably gun shy after pulling James's back out. Speaking of James, I wondered vaguely if he was watching this. I mean, I know how I felt watching the two of them together, and I'm guessing he was feeling much the same. I guess he figured with Riley standing right there, we would only be thinking pure thoughts. HAH!

Riley answered, "Trust me, he can handle a lot more than your weight. Besides, your job is to provide Edward with a good stretch, too. If you wimp out, he gets cheated!"

"Oh, I hadn't looked at it that way," she answered. "Okay, here I come!"

What a wonderful feeling to have this delicious creature draped over me, breathing into her new stretch as I breathed into mine. I was becoming a huge yoga fan.

"Very nice, you two. Do you want to try the reverse?"

Bella answered first. "I'm game."

"You sure you can handle me, B?" Happy, flirty, cocky me. I was feeling no pain.

"No, but I'd like to try." Oh, who do we have here? Looks like happy, flirty Bella came out to play, too.

"Okay. Down you go then!" he directed.

Bella first got down on hands and knees. As soon as she pushed up onto her feet, I could see the problem. Luckily I was standing right next to her when her shirt flipped down over her head, exposing her from the waist to the neck. I gallantly pulled it upwards without sneaking (much of) a look for myself before covering her up.

She turned her head to look at me in an upside-down kind of way. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said. "Uh, you planning on tucking this in?"

"Could you? I'm kinda busy here?" she said, still eyeing me from under her elbows.

Don't need to ask me twice! I set to work, tucking her shirt up into the front of her pants first, then the back. "Consider yourself tucked."

"All right, I'm dogging. Come on, Edward. Hop on, fishy!"

Riley adjusted her in a few spots and then motioned for me to come over. I stood by her head, resting against her shoulders as she'd done to me.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?"

"I promise," she answered.

"Here goes," I said, rolling myself out slowly over her shoulders and back. When I reached her hips, I reached my arms up over my head and allowed them to flop over. I wasn't really feeling the stretch, and I knew it was because I was nervous I was going to hurt her, so I was holding my weight in my legs.

Riley to the rescue. "Okay, Bella, if 1 is nothing and 10 is as much as you can take, where are you right now?"

"Around three. Come on, Edward. I want my stretch!"

Riley nodded to me and I started transferring my weight onto her back and lightening up my feet.

"How about now?"

"Six." She wiggled her body playfully. "More."

"Okay. Here it comes." I stretched fully as long as I could and then relaxed all my weight against her back. I felt the stretch all along my front side. Remembering how great the stretch felt down below, I pushed against her a little bit harder until I heard her release a beautiful, "Ahhhh."

"That's it, you guys. You just have to remember to trust each other. Come on up now, Edward."

I pulled myself up and stepped away from Bella. She scrambled back up onto her feet. I know the stupid smile on my face matched hers. It felt awesome to be smiling stupidly together.

Unfortunately, James didn't feel the same. He took his place at Bella's side and announced the next pose. "Okay, great job today, everyone. It's time for the last pose, which is a relaxing stretch…"

From the back of the room, Jasper interrupted, "Hang on, James. Before we do that, there's one more pose I want us to try. I was doing a little internet research this morning, and found this pose called Heaven and Earth, and I think it's a great one to end on before stretching."

James looked completely dejected, which meant I was about to have some real fun with Bella!

Jasper began the instructions. "Okay, you want to start with the stronger partner on the floor in a Child's pose, basically sitting back on your heels, knees to the floor, your whole body curled in a fetal position over your knees. Hands on the floor at the sides of your head, fingers pointing in, elbows to the side. You are the Earth."

"Hey, Earth," Bella said.

"Other partner, you're Heaven, and you're going to see why in a second. You are going to assume a Plank pose over your partner's back. So feet up here in front of his head." Jasper was helping the McNamaras, who weren't half bad at this. "And you're almost in push-up position with your wrists next to his hips, but definitely resting across his body."

Oh, thank you, Buddha. I mean it. I'm getting a box of chocolates for you when this is over.

"Once you're balanced, Heaven, lift your hands off the floor and reach back to your partner's knees. Anchor your palms around his knees and prepare to hold on tight."

"Hello, Heaven." _Yeah, that's about right._

"Is everyone ready? Here comes the fun part! Earth, you are about to become a hydraulic lift. Begin pressing your hands into the mat as you lift yourself slowly from your position. As you're doing this, your partner, Heaven, is going to be pushed up over your back, keeping herself as straight as a plank."

I started to push myself up and I could feel and hear Riley helping Bella straighten across my back. This position was not necessarily any easier for the person on top. Both halves required significant strength and control. I was grateful for his support.

I was fully extended now, and Bella was at a nice 45 degree angle, with her head toward the floor, and her feet flexed out in front of my face. Her hands were clutching my knees for dear life, and I prayed she'd be able to hold on. Otherwise, her face was going straight into the mat. I felt completely surrounded by her, and to say I was in Heaven was a perfect description.

"Down, please, Edward." On her command, I started down slowly but steadily, wanting to help her to safety before her grip gave out. She seemed mightily relieved when her toes touched down. When she let go of my knees and pushed herself off me, I felt the loss, as if my favorite blanket had just been ripped away from me. I straightened out of my Child's pose and checked in with her.

"So how was Heaven?"

"Actually a little scary. It felt a bit like upside-down water skiing. How was it being Earth?"

Perfect. Surrounded by you. Cocooned in your warmth. Enveloped by Heaven.

"Pretty darn fun."

Okay, I chickened out a bit there, but this wasn't the time nor the place for True Confessions. Just because I was allowing myself to emote all over the place didn't mean I was ready to share. For now, I was satisfied with just letting the feelings wash through me without judgment, guilt, or pressure.

And Jasper provided the final invitation, "So go ahead and feel free to switch. Don't be afraid to be on the bottom, ladies. As you could see, it actually takes a significant amount of strength to make that straight plank and the lifting is easier than you might imagine.

"Bella, can I interest you in bottoming for me?"

"Sure, why not?" And she assumed the position. I laid myself out over her back in push-up position, reluctant to drop my weight down on her.

Riley gave me what I needed to proceed. "Edward, give Bella your trust. You can't do this by yourself. You need each other's strength. That's the whole point of Partners Yoga. You've got to relax into her and let the Earth do her job."

I was a bit overwhelmed by his analysis of the situation. Today was turning into quite a rich batch of life lessons, all wrapped up in different packages along the way.

"Bella?"

"Two. Come on."

I let my stomach rest on her back enough to lift my hands and move them to her knees. "Okay, you can lift but please stop if I'm too heavy for you."

I felt her motion begin, and I felt the odd sensation of being pitched forward, with my face heading to the mat.

"Try to keep your back straight, Edward. It will make it a lot easier for Bella to lift you."

At his direction, I stiffened my back and flexed my feet. Meanwhile, she reached the top of her pose. We were there!

"B?"

"Seven, maybe six even. I'm good! How do we look, Riley?"

"You two fit together perfectly. So, Edward, how does Heaven feel?"

_FUCK_. I'm not ready to tell you how Heaven felt. Supported. Nourished. Sustained. Loved. Heaven felt like crying like a little baby.

"I feel free, like I'm flying. Like I'm the kite instead of the person holding the string!"

"Maybe I'm the one holding the string," said Earth. _Yeah,_ that's what _I_ was thinking.

"You two should release this. Bella, let him down gently."

Once my toes touched down, I released her knees and pushed myself off her. "Thanks for the ride." I ended up face-to-face with Bella, both of us resting back on our heels. Maybe it was the blood rushing to and from my head, but I felt dazed, or maybe more accurately, dazzled. What an amazing day!

"That was kind of…wow," she said.

"Yeah. Wow," I agreed. It felt like there was so much more that should be said, but at the same time, so much was simply understood between us.

Just then, James popped back onto the mat. A little more forcefully than the first time, he hurried me right off the scene. "Thanks for filling in, Edward. I'll take it from here."

"Sure, James. Hey Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Namaste." In this moment, I allowed the full meaning of the word to flow between us.

_I honor the place in you in which the entire Universe dwells, I honor the place in you which is of Love, of Integrity, of Wisdom and of Peace. When you are in that place in you, and I am in that place in me, we are One._

A warm smile covered her face as she placed her palms together and returned the gesture, "Namaste."

I didn't feel the need to punch anyone in the neck. I _got_ it.

"James, thank you. This was a fantastic experience." I offered him my hand, and he shook it.

James lifted his voice so everyone could hear. "There are all kinds of fun partners stretches you can do at the end, but I have two favorites I'd like to share," he said.

Riley motioned me back to "our" mat.

"The first is called Lying on the Lap of Mother Earth. Either partner lays face-up, flat on the floor, arms away from your body, palms up. Legs open in a V, feet pointing out."

Riley chose to be Mother Earth first and got into position.

"Your partner is going to help you achieve a beautiful relaxation by pressing down on your shoulders, lengthening your stretch. Next, gently run your hands under your partner's neck and pull the head toward you, as if you're lengthening the neck."

I helped Riley stretch his shoulders and his neck, although he was already nicely lengthened all on his own from his years of excellent posture.

"Lastly, go around and lift up your partner's feet and very loosely, very gently, shake, like you're just loosening those legs in their sockets, which is exactly what you're doing, by the way."

This last one was hard to do with a straight face, even for Riley. We allowed ourselves the release of laughter along with all the sockets and joints. Then we switched places and I had the chance to feel the wonderful effects of the stretches.

With Riley behind me, working on my neck, I looked up at him with a true affection.

"What?" his upside-down face asked me.

"You've got great hands," I said. "If I ever decide to be gay, I'm coming straight for you."

"Well, that is quite a compliment, Edward." He smiled and kept twisting my neck. "Though I'm not too worried about that." He walked around to lift my feet.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?"

He started the gentle jostling of my legs, and my legs felt like a big, happy bowl of jello as he relaxed them.

"It's not too hard to tell where your sexual energy is directed," he smirked.

I couldn't insult him by playing dumb. He was there with us, in Heaven. I didn't even want to try to deny it. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." He set my feet back down gently on the mat. I pushed my upper body up and Riley came down to sit next to me. "Edward, it's all gonna work out."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it. Plain as day. You're a musician right?"

"How did you –"

"I just know. So you know what happens when two notes are played that are in perfect harmony?"

"Sure. The waves of the two pitches vibrate together, and there's a perfect clarity that you can hear if you know what to listen for."

He looked satisfied with my answer. Meanwhile, James had one last pose for us to try. "This is my favorite. It's called Spoons. Some of you have probably been doing this one without even knowing it was yoga. Ladies, rest on your sides, knees comfortably bent."

I think we both knew where this was going, but decided to play it out anyway. Riley lay down on his side.

"Okay, guys, get behind your lady. If you're so inclined, go ahead and press in close, pull one arm over her waist. Ladies, go ahead and pull that arm around you loosely. Feel free to close your eyes if you want."

I scrunched myself up into Riley, tucking my bent knees behind his and laying my arm across his waist. "Aw, what the hell," I said playfully.

He chuckled deeply. For a straight dude, he certainly was comfortable with my masculinity!

From our position on the mat, we were facing Bella and James. James had his eyes closed in an expression of pure bliss. His arm was tight around Bella's middle, and her finger was looped through his. Letting my gaze sweep upward, I was surprised to see that Bella's eyes were wide open and she was looking straight at me. Feeling a little silly to have my arm around Riley, I drew it back and propped my head up on my elbow to see Bella better over Riley's head.

As she invited me to hold my gaze on her, she simply returned it.

_When you and Bella are together, there IS nobody else._

_Maybe I'm the one holding the string._

_You just have to remember to trust each other._

_You two fit together perfectly._

_Edward, give Bella your trust._

_The waves of the two pitches vibrate together, and there's a perfect clarity that you can hear if you know what to listen for._

"Edward?" whispered Riley, without moving his lips.

"Hmm?" I answered, without taking my eyes off Bella.

"Can you hear that?"

I closed my eyes and dropped back down onto the mat. I concentrated on the silence and I picked through all the buzzing in the air and located the place where Bella's sound wave was vibrating with mine. Perfection.

I rolled onto my back and Riley followed.

"Fuck, Riley," I started quietly. "Do you have any idea what it feels like when your note is playing alone for eight years, trying to figure out what the hell is missing, and then suddenly, its perfect match comes along and they're reunited?"

"No," he answered. "I sure don't. But I'm guessing you do."

Riley got off the mat first and he reached down to give me a hand up. I gratefully took his hand, and when I reached his level, I threw both my arms around him in gratitude.

"I'm kind of a wreck here, and I don't really know how to thank you for today."

"That was more than enough."

As I pinched the tears threatening to spill, I noticed Greg and Sherry watching us from their spooned position. Sherry had tears pouring down her face. I gave her my bravest smile.


	15. Working the Room

**A/N: Whew! The yoga chapter was a lot of research and descriptions that I hope created some interesting visuals for you all. This chapter was much easier to write, being about something I know intimately- FOOD! Thanks to my faithful and funny reviewers, whose words I always appreciate! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer, who made Edward and her readers suffer _way _more than I do! Enjoy Chapter 15 and I'll meet you at the end...**

**Chapter 15**

I didn't get back to the Hollow much before 4:00, so I took a quick shower and grabbed my white linen pants and black button down for the bar. Because I'd also be out on the restaurant floor, I twisted a summer weight black sports jacket around my finger on the way out the door. I reported to Alec in the kitchen and prepared to soak up his advice. Of course, I reminded myself, he was also hoping that I would help him do things better than they were now being done. So while I allowed his words to sink in, I also trusted myself to improvise as the mood struck.

This day had been much more intense than I could have imagined when I woke up. From the close encounter of the jailbait kind followed by the daring rescue by Bella; to the unanticipated pleasures of the yoga class, I was still reeling.

I set that all aside as I took in the enticing food descriptions and wine pairings. I spent about twenty minutes really studying our wine list. We certainly didn't have a huge wine cellar by mainland standards, but we had some nice bottles on hand for our more discerning customers. My culinary training had included enough about wines that I felt confident in the basics, but I wanted to learn more specifics about the bottles we stocked. I returned to Alec with my questions, and he filled in the details while he continued to prep for dinner.

"So, where do you want me right now?" I asked.

"We don't seat the first dinner customers until 6, so why don't you go shake your tail behind the bar and get a great drink special on the board. Just watch the floor and come out when Kate starts seating people."

"Kate?"

Alec broke into a wide grin. "Our new hostess. You haven't heard?"

"No, what's to hear?"

He winked at me, "You'll see."

All righty then! I made my way to the bar, and I was happy to see Emmett setting up for the night. I knew he could easily handle the demands of the bar while I did my job out front.

"Hey little bro," he greeted. "How was yoga?"

"Actually, it was amazing. And really intense."

"Intense, huh? Who was your partner?"

"Well, at first, Riley."

"Oh..kay, that sounds pretty gay."

"There wasn't anything gay about it, not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"Two guys twisting around with each other isn't gay?"

"No, Em. And anyways, I ended up doing most of the twisting around with Bella after a while."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"She sort of injured James so I had to step in."

Emmett high-fived me. "All right, way to go."

"Listen, Emmett, I really want to thank you. For earlier. You know? Our…talk."

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em. Now what kind of drink are we making tonight?"

"Well, in honor of my new appreciation for yoga, how about something herbal? I see that a lot of restaurants are making drinks with basil or lavender. Maybe ginger? Actually, the fish special tonight has a soy teriyaki glaze, so how about a drink with an Asian flair?"

"I like that idea. I think I saw some candied ginger back here somewhere. That would be a great garnish. Why don't you see if Alec has any ginger you could use to make some simple syrup. We could mix that with vodka, squeeze a little lime, throw in a mint leaf, and garnish with the candied ginger. What should we call it?"

"I don't know- karmatini? Zentini? Yogatini?" I suggested.

"Let's go with Zentini- sounds classy!"

"Okay, let me go make the syrup so you're all set for the night. You remember, I'll be out front tonight as well, so I want to leave you well stocked back here."

O – o – o – O

By 5:30, the bar was rocking, and the Zentinis were a big hit. The first seating crowd was a funny combination of young parents with or without kids out for an early dinner before heading back to collapse with exhaustion, and older diners used to the "early bird" schedule.

As 6 pm rolled around, I grabbed my jacket and headed up to the hostess stand just as Dad was returning back from seating a four-top.

"Great timing, Edward. There's someone I want you to meet."

He scooped his arm around me and pulled me up front. An elegant woman who looked to be in her early 50's turned expectantly with menus in her hand to pass off the next group to Carlisle for seating. When she saw me, she stopped and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Kate, this is my son Edward. Edward, this is Kate Rogers, our new hostess. Here, let me seat this group while you two get acquainted."

She nodded at him and said, "Table 7."

I offered my hand to Kate. "Welcome to The Cliffs. This is your first day?"

"Yep, fresh off the tuna boat," she laughed. Her voice had a lovely easy quality to it, and I instantly felt that she was a perfect choice for hostess. "I better get back to line management here, Edward. But it's so nice to finally meet you and I look forward to getting to know you better. Here, want to seat this next couple at Table 4?"

"Okay, new girl. Put me right to work!" I took the menus and went to retrieve my couple from the front of the line. "Right this way, folks."

I didn't recognize the couple, so I introduced myself as we walked. "I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"I'm Kevin and this is my wife Georgina."

"Well, Kevin and Georgina," I continued, pushing in their chairs and settling them with their menus, "I'd like to highlight some of our dinner choices for you tonight, if that's all right."

"Go right ahead, son."

"Well, first, let me share my personal favorites. In the appetizer category, you cannot go wrong with the tuna tartare or the steamed shrimp dumplings. Are you seafood lovers?"

Georgina answered first, "I am!"

"In that case, let me draw your attention to the fish special tonight, a lovely Chilean Sea Bass delicately glazed with a soy teriyaki and served over grilled summer vegetables and wasabi-seasoned mashed potatoes. I promise, you will love it. And if you want to go that route, I would highly recommend starting your night off with our Zentini, which perfectly complements the dish. And save some room for the sorbet trio, that's a scoop each of chai tea, lemon and ginger sorbets."

She closed her menu happily and said, "Done!"

"For you, sir? Let's see, would I be guessing right if I had you pegged as a meat and potatoes kind of guy?"

"Yes, son, as a matter of fact, I could really go for a great steak tonight."

"All right, listen, don't tell your server that I already did all his work for him, but if I were you, Kevin, I would start out with the deconstructed Caesar, head right into that succulent rib eye, and maybe finish it all off with something light, say triple chocolate cake."

He laughed heartily at that. "You really know how to live, kid!"

Georgina checked me out before adding, "Honey, I don't think he's actually been _eating_ the cake, just recommending it."

"Hmm, you two are giving me a bit of a challenge on the wine selection. What do you think about a lighter red, maybe a nice pinot noir, to complement both of your dishes?"

"I am putting myself in your hands. Tell you what, why don't you just tell the waiter what we want and don't waste his time taking our order!"

"That's what I like to hear, Kevin. Now I know I'm getting Georgina that Zentini. What can I start you with tonight?"

"Do you have a single malt scotch back there?"

"Macallan, coming right up! Thank you, folks. I'll swing back later to check up on you."

"Thank you, Edward. I hope you're on commission!"

Hmm, that was pretty fun! I signaled their waiter to meet me in the kitchen and we wrote out the order together. I swung by the bar and grabbed their drinks, and made my way back up to the front to pick up my next customers. They probably wouldn't all be that easy, but it felt great to start my night on such a high.

"Oh great, you're back, Edward. Please seat this threesome at Table 12." Kate handed me three menus and I collected my next group- the McNamara family.

"Well, good evening, Greg and Sherry," I said shaking hands with Greg. "Hi, Kim."

I kept my distance from Kim. Even in front of her parents, I couldn't trust her to behave. And if her outfit was any indication, my instincts were correct. She was wearing five inch sandals, a short, short skirt, and a very brief halter top that left a sizable expanse of bare skin.

"Here we are. Now before I leave you in the very capable hands of Rosalita, what can I get you to drink, Sherry?"

"I'll take a glass of Zinfandel, please."

"Greg?"

"Grey Goose on the rocks."

"And Kim, can I get you a Coke?"

She looked crestfallen at my reminder that she wasn't old enough for alcohol. Or me. "Sure," she answered sullenly.

"Coming right up, folks."

I delivered the drinks quickly and let Rosalita handle the sales job. Some things just weren't worth it. I picked up three more tables before we finished seating the line. Almost all of them had ordered appetizers and a bottle of wine. I knew that the real dining dollars would be spent in the later seating so I counted this as practice and headed back behind the bar, just in time for the second wave of customers. I tossed my jacket off and got to work shaking, pouring, and uncorking.

"Well, if it isn't the Downward Dog himself," said a wisecracking voice that I recognized all too well.

"James, how's the back, man?" I pushed a napkin over to him but my attention slid to Bella without waiting for his reply.

"And the lovely Bella, or should I say- Heaven on Earth?"

That brought a nice pink to her cheeks.

"Zentini for you?" I asked, plunking down the napkin in front of her.

"Sure. Thanks, Edward."

I pointed at James. "And?"

"Make it two."

I put double the ingredients into the shaker and made a nice show of tearing the mint leaves and juicing the lime. I shook the container, flexing every muscle in my upper body, and filled up two martini glasses. I set a piece of crystallized ginger afloat in James's drink. For Bella, I lovingly tied one of the larger mint leaves around a slice of ginger, then speared the little package and balanced it carefully across the top of her glass.

Emmett passed behind me and whispered, "Sweet" in my ear, not like an 'awww, sweet,' but more like a 'suh-weeet!'

"A little gift for you," I said as I pushed her drink carefully onto her napkin. "And for you," as I placed James's drink down for him.

"Well, aren't you crafty," James said, with a bit of a cutting edge in his voice.

"When the occasion calls for it," I answered with my most innocent smile.

Turning my attention back to gauge the progress of the diners, I saw that most tables were now working their way through dessert. I fixed myself a tray with about twenty empty shot glasses and pulled an open bottle of sauterne from the wine refrigerator. Letting Emmett know I'd be gone for a little while, I headed out to the floor.

I decided to start with my first customers. "Well, how was everything here?"

"Oh, Edward, you were right about everything. Both our meals were delicious."

"I see you're on dessert now. Can I offer you a little taste of our sauterne?"

"We'll just share one. We're pretty full."

I poured them a little taste into the shot glass. "Mmm, I might need a glass of that."

God, I loved these people. They were _so_ easy!

I caught their server's attention and in my best sign language, indicated for him to bring a glass of sauterne to the table. One more, and I'd break even on my marketing stunt. Two more, we were showing some profit. Time to visit the McNamaras.

"Greg, Sherry, I have a little treat for you. Try the sauterne with your dessert." I gave them each a little half-shot. "Damn, that's good stuff, Edward. We'll take a couple of those!" Okay then.

"Edward, isn't that your girlfriend at the bar?" Kim asked.

I looked over to where she was pointing. James had his arm resting across the back of Bella's stool. "Oh, um…" _Fuck_.

"Honey," Sherry saved me, "that man is an old friend of Bella's. He's on the island this week doing some yoga demonstrations. We met them both earlier today."

I sent Sherry a grateful look, but I don't think Kim was buying what her mom was selling.

"So, Edward, will I see you in the gym tomorrow?"

"No, Kim. I'm on lifeguard duty most of the day tomorrow. I'm sure you'll do great with your new program, though."

"Oh, um, no, I was going to go to the beach anyways. So I guess I'll see you."

Looks like we're going to have a barracuda in the water tomorrow.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, McNamaras."

I continued my sauterne circuit and sold several more glasses, increasing our sales about 500% for the month. I checked to make sure we'd have enough for the next seating so I could try again with the crowd more likely to linger after their meal. Enjoying the lull in the evening, I ambled up to the hostess stand, where Dad and Kate were chatting.

"So, how'd you do, Edward?" Dad asked me.

"Well, I think I may be onto something with the wine demonstration. I'll stick to the sauterne for the rest of tonight, but I was thinking tomorrow night, I'd like to try featuring a red and white wine that I can sample out. Unless there's a specific customer that you want me to really sell big on something really expensive, I think we're better off picking something moderate and going for volume. I get the impression most of these people just want the decision made for them. And if they like what I give them on Tuesday, they're going to trust me totally by Friday. That's when we go for the big bottles!"

Kate turned to my father and said, "You're right, Carlisle. He's a natural."

Wait, why would he have shared something that familiar with a new hire? Something was itching at the back of my skull, and that's when I remembered that Kate had said something earlier about "finally" meeting me. And Alec had also made some kind of weird comment about her. What was going on here?

"So, Kate, what brought you to the island?"

The two of them looked at each other and mirror image smiles spread slowly across their faces.

"Carlisle?" She deferred the answering to Dad.

"Edward, Kate and I met at a food and beverage conference in San Francisco this past winter."

Oh.

Still facing Carlisle, Kate explained, "I was in the final stages of a hideous divorce, and my family's restaurant was the only thing holding me together."

They grasped hands and Kate turned to address me. "Until I met your father."

"We've…kept in touch ever since, and when Kate decided to turn the restaurant over to her kids, she asked me if I had a spot for her here. I said yes."

"I wanted to be here for opening night, but my daughter was moving to Phoenix last week and I needed to help her, so here I am."

Holy shit. Carlisle has a girlfriend.

"Here you are," I repeated dumbly.

"Ahem, here _we_ are," said the first customers in line, breaking us all out of our little spell.

Kate turned and said charmingly, "So sorry. Good evening, folks. Would you be so kind as to follow Edward to your table?"

She handed me their menus and I tried to remember what the hell I was supposed to be doing here. Oh yeah, sell.

"Good evening. My name is Edward Cullen, and you are?"

O – o – o – O

Two pasta specials and a bottle of Chardonnay later, I speed-walked to the bar and grabbed Emmett by the nearest belt loop and dragged him to the back corner.

"What the FUCK, Edward? You're breaking my rhythm! What's wrong with you?"

"Did you know about Kate?"

"What about her?"

"She and Dad…."

"Huh?"

"Emmett, she's _with_ Dad!"

"No shit, Edward. I can see them from here."

"Fuck, Emmett, We don't have time for this. Kate and Dad are a _thing_!"

He socked me in the arm. "NO SHIT?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Never mind. I can see you're not going to add anything valuable to this conversation."

Emmett was regarding Dad with a growing admiration. He started doing one of those awkward cocky head shakes that looked like a cross between a bobble head and an excited chicken. "Well, how about that! Daddy C's still got it. Once a Cullen, always a Cullen."

I followed Emmett's eyes to the hostess stand. If they hadn't just told me, I never would have noticed from their behavior, which appeared to be purely professional.

But now that I knew, it was impossible to miss. Jasper would have seen it in the first thirty seconds.

The extra-long glances. His more-than-just-polite arm at her back. The unnecessary hand touching when passing menus back and forth. Their perfect ease with each other. His smile.

When was the last time I saw my Dad smile like that? I couldn't even remember.

"Edward, you know what this means, right?" Emmett said.

"No. What?" I asked, waiting for another dose of the wisdom my brother had rained on me earlier today.

"It's not going to be any quieter at Dad's!"

O – o – o – O

I returned to the front just in time to seat Bella and James.

"Edward, would you please take this nice couple to Table 15."

Hell the fuck no. I would not. That was the most romantic, secluded table in the whole restaurant.

I took a stealthy glance at the seating chart and found a much more suitable table, right in front of the bar.

"Kate, how about Table 6 instead?" I suggested in what I hoped was a casual tone.

She turned fully to me and blocked out Bella and James with her back.

_What are you doing? _She mouthed. Like any good hostess, she was filling our prime table with a couple who looked like they a) wanted to be alone and b) would spend big bucks.

But like any jealous person who wanted to do everything he could to make their night _unromantic_ and _unsecluded_, I was trying to seat them right in front of the bar. Where I could keep both my eyes on them.

_Just go with it,_ I pleaded quietly. Louder, I said, "Table 15 is unavailable."

"Okay, then, table 6 it is," she said, with a look that told me she'd love to know what the hell I was thinking.

I walked them to the table, and as I pulled out Bella's chair for her, James sized up the situation and pointed over at Table 15. "We'd like to sit there instead."

"You really don't," I answered him, scooting her in nice and cozy.

"No, we really do," he insisted.

With Bella seated, I approached James and whispered in his ear, "James, the last party just threw up at that table. I didn't want to say anything to spoil your appetite, but it still smells pretty nasty over there."

He put out his hand in a 'Say No More' gesture and pulled out his own chair and sat down.

I guess maybe I was improving my skills as a Big Fat Liar today. Interesting how it got so much easier as the day wore on. Now for the sales job.

I settled in for a nice long talk with Table 6.

"First things first. Do you two need a refill on the Zentinis?"

James gestured chivalrously to Bella so she could answer first. "Sure, I'll take another."

James held up two fingers.

"Okay, let me put that in for you." And since I was standing right there, I motioned to Emmett for two more drinks. He'd been watching me pretty carefully anyways, so I didn't have to work too hard to get his attention. Good ol' Emmett.

"All right, so while Emmett takes care of that, let me fill you in on the specials tonight."

I took my sweet old time, painstakingly describing each preparation detail for them, as if my very life depended on telling them all six varieties of lettuce leaves in the mixed garden salad.

"So, any inkling what you're in the mood for tonight, Bella?" And please, for fuck's sake, let it not be James.

"Hmm, well, I can't decide between the Sea Bass and the Salmon. What do you recommend, Edward?"

"That's an easy one. You've already had the salmon three times this week. It's time for you to try something new. Go for the Sea Bass. Plus, it happens to meld beautifully with the ginger base of your drink."

"Well, aren't you an observant fellow," she teased. "You've been tallying my dinner orders?"

"I'm interested in your choices. Now, for an appetizer, let's see, do you still love beets?"

"Yeah, do you still hate them?"

I loved that she was following me down Memory Lane. "I sure do. But I think the beet salad with goat cheese and glazed pecans will be a great start for you."

"Sounds yummy."

"Very good, then. James, can I interest you in-"

"So, what, you're a waiter now?" James interrupted.

"Not exactly," I answered, letting him dig his own little hole. "I'm here to facilitate your order and make sure you get the most out of your meal."

"Oh. So you're a waiter," he said, becoming increasingly frustrated and obnoxious.

"Hey, if you'd rather I just sent over Enrico to take your order-"

"Sounds good to me."

"James!" Bella interjected. "Edward's just being friendly…and helpful."

"I don't need another friend right now, or any help. I know how to read a menu and make my own decisions."

"Say no more, James. I'm sorry for the intrusion," I apologized innocently, providing the backdrop for his asinine behavior.

"And what's taking so damn long with those drinks?" he demanded, picking up the proverbial hammer and neatly pounding the last nail in his own coffin.

"I will check on those right now." As I turned from their table, I caught Bella's mortified expression.

Who's the downward dog now, asshole?

O – o – o – O

I retrieved four more groups from Kate, but no customers were nearly as much fun as James. I saw Carlisle head into the kitchen and I followed him in.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Well, first of all, we're not done with the Kate conversation."

"I would hope not. I can't wait for you all to get to know each other," he said, _that_ smile taking over his face again.

"Sure. Okay. I mean, that's great, Dad. But I need you to do something right now."

"What's that?" He looked at me quizzically, because my behavior was moving rapidly toward _strange_.

"You need to go over there and sell James the most overpriced bottle of wine in our cellar. I mean, this is it, Dad. He's the Holy Grail. A pompous ass just dying to show off his sophistication and his money and impress the girl. This guy is totally ripe for the picking."

"Edward, you do understand that the purpose of selling wine to people is so they'll enjoy their experience, right? It's not supposed to be a punishment!"

I realized I needed to take this down a notch if I wanted to enlist his help.

"Of course. But surely, there's at least one bottle you've bought along the way, maybe it's been in the cellar for 15 or 20 years, perhaps you overpaid just a little, took a risk…"

"Okay, okay. Sure, I've got a bottle or two like that in inventory."

"So let's unload it. Tonight. On this guy. The guy that wants to buy _our_ island and turn it into Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Edward, I told you, I have no intention of selling to James. He is not a threat to me. Or to you."

This wasn't working. He was too damn smart. I needed to abort the mission and get the hell out of here before he put all the sordid pieces together and came to the proper conclusion.

"Never mind, Dad. You're right. Forget I said anything."

"Wait a second."

Ugh, too late. I turned my face away, figuring it might make it a little harder for him to read me so easily.

"Edward?"

I crossed my arms and turned back to him, half hoping he didn't get it, but the other half hoping he did. He put his hands gently on my upper arms and looked right into my eyeballs. It was just like Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso. I was bound to tell the truth, not that I had a whole lot more lies left in me for the day.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" he said softly.

I breathed out an exasperated groan. Was there anyone in this whole place who couldn't read me like an open book?

"Yeah, Dad. It's Bella."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll go sell that bastard the most overpriced bottle of wine in my cellar."

And that fantastic father of mine gave me a firm squeeze and a cockeyed smile and set out for Table 6.

O – o – o – O

I watched furtively from the bar while Carlisle carefully uncorked his bottle of 1998 something-or-other from the region of wherever-the-hell-it-was-from. He gave the cork to James, who lifted it to his nose and took a whiff. Then Carlisle poured a small amount into his glass. James twirled and sniffed theatrically and finally took a sip. A pompous grin took over his face as he nodded to Carlisle.

"It's excellent."

Carlisle poured out a glass for Bella, filled James's, and set the bottle on the table. With a subtle look my direction, Carlisle went back up to the front of the room.

Placing Bella in my direct line of sight for the night had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the reality of watching her date up close and personal was starting to wear me down. It curled my toes to believe that Bella might actually be the type of girl who would be impressed by a man like James. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she'd want to be with an overbearing, self-centered, obnoxious guy who couldn't see past his own nose far enough to even begin to appreciate her. Then again, this was the exact profile of that slimy Laurent who'd dumped her less than three weeks ago.

Now that they were sharing the bottle I'd talked Dad into selling him, I worried that her judgment would be clouded and he'd take advantage. By the looks of things, he was emptying his glass a lot quicker than she was.

"Edward, I need you over here," called Emmett from the far end of the bar.

"What?" I asked when I got there, slightly irritated that he'd pulled me from my post.

"Cut it out, man. Stop staring. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"Your memo is a little too late, but thanks anyways."

"Why don't you go take a spin on the floor. Maybe you can refresh a few drinks."

"Good idea. Make me a few Zens, and I'll walk around."

I loaded a tray and walked among the tables, seeing where I might add some value or get to know the guests better. Anything was better than watching Table 6. I made sure the servers' assistant on duty refilled Bella's water any time I saw her getting low. That was about the extent of what I could control.

Food was served, eaten, and cleared. Checks were delivered and paid. Guests staggered away from their tables and back to cabins. James wanted his money's worth from the bottle, and he was determined to finish it. They were the last to leave. I was helping clear the table next to theirs when Carlisle came over to close them out.

"So how'd you like the Chateau Margaux?"

"It was extremely smooth," answered James, a glazed look in his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Excellent. So glad you enjoyed it." He shook James's hand. "Good night, Bella," he said giving her a warm hug.

I was happy to note when they stood up that James appeared far more intoxicated than Bella. Maybe his machinery would malfunction tonight. I could only hope.

"Good night," Emmett waved from behind the bar.

"So Bella," I said. "How were your beets?"

"They were really good. You should try them again some time. Maybe your tastes have changed."

"Not likely."

James snaked his arm around Bella. I couldn't tell if he was trying to support himself or just put his hands on her. Either way, I didn't much like it.

"Good night, Edward," she said as he turned her to the exit. "'Night," called James.

As I watched them go, I felt that old familiar, awful feeling of watching some other boy take Bella away from me. I reminded myself of my earlier resolve to let my emotions have a little breathing room, without worrying what would be returned. I prayed that Bella could figure this out on her own, and soon, because that guy wasn't even one-tenth of the man she deserved. But I couldn't be the one to point that out to her, any more than I could be the one to sell James that bottle of wine.

So as I walked back to the Hollow alone, I let my emotions have a freaking field day with me. Yeah, this was turning out to be a great plan.

* * *

**_ANOTHER A/N_**: If you're interested in a much less innocent E/B BDSM drabble tale, check out _Once Upon a Desire_. Many thanks to krazyk85 for her inspiration and encouragement!


	16. Beach Volleyball

**A/N: Thanks to SM for the characters, which I do not own. I guess I could claim Kimmie, but do I want her? I love the reviews and the theories. Tell me more, dear readers! Hope you enjoy**

**~BOH**

_Previously on The Cliffs: _So as I walked back to the Hollow alone, I let my emotions have a freaking field day with me. Yeah, this was turning out to be a great plan.

**Chapter 16**

I reported to the beach bright and early to work out with the guards. My muscles were less sore after just a week back, and I could feel my body returning to its summer fitness level again. It was a bit more of a challenge this year, because I wasn't lifeguarding every day as I had in the past, and because I'd partied pretty hard at the end of school.

We finished our drills and followed that up with laps. I stayed in longer than the others, enjoying the resistance the water was providing and the warmth of the sun on my back. I was taking the first lifeguard shift today since I had restaurant duty again tonight. Remembering that this workout was all I'd be getting for exercise today, I added 60 push-ups on the beach.

As I was pushing up one last time, a familiar pair of feet appeared by my face.

"149…" I grunted out, "…150." I straightened up to a standing position toe-to-toe with Beach Bella.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," I greeted, feigning surprise.

"I don't think so, soldier."

"Which? Not good or not morning?"

"Not 150."

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" I had her in a bit of a pickle there, and she knew it. Even 60 push-ups take several minutes. Had she been watching me that whole time? Would she admit it if she had?

The evidence of her misstep spread quickly across her face in the form of a most delicious blush. _Well, I'll be damned_. Bella was spying on me.

Bella dropped her eyes in embarrassment, where they landed and stopped on my bare chest. From my perspective, this was kind of a win-win situation. I mean, yeah, I was a little gritty looking at the moment, the sunscreen and the ocean water both causing sand to stick to me in random patterns where I'd touched down. But I was also sweaty and tan and not unhappy with the way my muscles were rippling for her right at the moment.

Seeing her take hold of her bottom lip with her teeth, I realized I may have pushed a little too far.

"Bella?"

She looked back up uncomfortably to meet my eyes. The last fucking thing I _ever_ wanted to do was discourage her from looking at me. Feast your eyes, baby. I'm yours for the lookin'.

"Hey, sorry. I was just teasing. I'm all gross. Let me just rinse off a sec." I proceeded to wade out to where I could dive under and clean the sand off my body. When I emerged again, I pulled my wet hair up over my forehead and brushed the salt water off my body.

Bella was still rooted to her spot, now taking in my whole body, dripping wet and heading right for her. God, would I love to just tackle her right now and turn the two of us into a sandy tangle of limbs and lips…

"So you're guarding today?" she broke into my fantasy.

"Yep. What's your excuse for being up so early today? Wasn't expecting to see you this morning at all after you finished off that bottle of wine last night at dinner!"

"Actually, I think James drank most of that," she snorted. "He is going to be out for a while."

Hopefully in his own bed. Which is not where you just came from. Not bringing that up.

"So it's just you and…" I tried to sneak a peek into her beach bag to see what book she'd brought, "ah…Suzanne Collins today?"

"Yeah. I read _Hunger Games_ in about five hours, and now I'm almost through _Catching Fire_. Have you read them?"

"No. Should I?"

"Well, that depends. Do you think you'd enjoy a story where the narrator is a teenage girl who can't figure out which boy to love or even if she should love at all?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Is that what the 'Hunger' is?"

She smiled at me and shook her head. "No, it's a sci-fi story where the Capitol oppresses its districts and they have to participate in these games each year to remember who's in charge."

"But it's a love story?"

"Basically."

"Why don't you just finish them and then tell me which boy she chooses?"

"Oh Edward, always trying to get me to help you with your homework. Don't you know, the thrill of it is experiencing a whole trilogy's worth of unresolved sexual tension and then, finally, there's that one amazingly satisfying moment where the main character finally figures it all out and she screws up her courage and just goes for it and the boy returns the same feelings and it's all so… perfect!"

"On second thought, I think I might like to read these books!" I said in enthusiastic response. Her book review was making me stir inside my swim suit.

"Oh, you romantic fool, you!" She was teasing me now.

"Yeah, look who's talking!"

"You gotta point there, E."

"So I better…" I pointed vaguely toward the chair where my shift was due to start in five minutes.

"Hey," she reached out and put her hand on my arm. "I just wanted to say…"

She shuffled and looked away again. _Oh_. Whatever she was about to say was important to her. And really making her uncomfortable. I was all ears.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for the way James was talking to you last night. He was rude."

"Bella, thanks for saying so, but you're not responsible for him."

"I don't know why he's so different when we're around you. When we're alone, he's…"

I held up my other hand to stop her instantly. I _so_ did not want to hear what James was like when they were alone.

"Please, don't," I pleaded.

"Okay," she stopped herself and took a breath. "Anyway, I didn't want you to think that I wanted you to leave or anything last night."

"I didn't."

"Okay."

"Okay, so go get to work on that love story. And don't forget the sunscreen."

She patted her bag as she turned to walk away. "Got it right here."

O – o – o - O

The morning started out quietly. There were a few lap swimmers and a few more beach walkers. Not enough activity to distract me from watching Bella read.

She'd thrown her towel down not too far from where I was perched, an open invitation to ogle, as far as I was concerned.

Bella was wearing a conservative blue one-piece today. That suited me just fine. She'd been turning over at irregular intervals, like a rotisserie chicken on a jerky spit.

Every once in a while, she'd look up and catch me watching her, and I'd just give her a friendly, unapologetic wave. Hey, it was my job to watch everything- who's to say if I was playing favorites?

She'd just smile at my attention, shake her head and go back to reading.

"Hi, Edward."

I looked down to see a very blonde person wearing a very tiny string bikini. Kim.

"You here with your parents?" Please be here, Sherry and Greg!

"Nope, just came by myself. I was just thinking about going in for a swim."

"The water's beautiful today." And if you go in there, I can't take my eyes off you, and you damn well know it.

"Well, see ya." She turned toward the water and swished and sashayed her little tail to the water's edge.

I chanced one more look at Bella before I had to commit myself to the water snake for God knows how long. She was busy giving a murderous look to Kim's back.

_Welcome back_, Mama Bear.

I snapped my eyes back to Kim, who was now doing some kind of semi-erotic water dance. Clearly aware that I was now unable to look away, she was splashing and dipping, submerging and resurfacing at will. I guessed that she was a competent swimmer, but I hadn't seen her take an actual stroke yet. And I honestly wouldn't have put it past her to fake something just to get my attention.

Kim propelled herself to the lap lanes and broke out in a beautiful breast stroke. I watched responsibly, but I had no interest in what she was flaunting, especially with Bella not fifty yards away.

Speaking of Bella, she had now set her book down and propped herself onto her elbows to give this situation her full attention. I was amused by her concern, which was very clearly for me, not the demon in the water.

Kim seemed to have completed her laps and was now floating happily along on her back, efficiently using the two large flotation devices bursting forth from her bikini top.

Now she was performing some version of water ballet that I'm sure was for the benefit of her captive audience. Bella seemed as helplessly bound as I was to Kim's movements in the water.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on out there?" asked James, surprising me with his sudden presence at the foot of my chair. "All she needs is a stripper pole coming up from the ocean floor!"

I had to laugh at his perfect assessment of the situation.

"Yes, she's enthusiastic, isn't she?"

"I can't tear my eyes away from the spectacle."

"You better. She's only 16."

"Well, that's a fucking shame right there."

"Oh great. You, too?" Oopsie, James hadn't realized Bella was so close by.

Wait, _what_?

"What do you mean, him _too_? I didn't encourage this!" I defended myself.

"And you're not enjoying the little synchronized swimming demonstration in the least? You haven't torn your eyes from her since she got in the water!"

"Bella, seriously? It's my entire job description to keep my eyes on her!"

"Well, isn't that convenient?" she said irrationally.

I was saved by an unlikely ally. James was starting to take issue with Bella's irritation at my supposed interest in Kim.

"Bella, this is all kind of silly, isn't it? I mean, that girl is half my age. Christ, she's even too young for Edward here!"

I thought I heard Bella grumble in response, "At least one of you realizes that."

Meanwhile, Kim was watching the scene on the beach and realizing that my attention was divided, which suited her purposes not at all. She promptly took off to the farthest boundary of the roped off area.

I increased my vigilance. I had no intention of allowing her silly game to result in disaster. I stood on my platform, gave her a short blast of the whistle and waved her in.

"Oh, for God's sake," Bella exclaimed. "Is she really that stupid?"

"I don't think so," I answered. When Kim moved in closer, I sat back down in my seat. "Just a little impulsive."

James put his arm around Bella to placate her. "Come on, Babe. Let's go sit down and relax. I had a rough night. I don't really need this drama right now."

Bella shrugged out from under James's arm. "Then go sit down."

Damn, Bella. That was cold. That's my girl!

Realizing he wasn't scoring any points, James walked off toward where Bella had set up camp and plopped down with his stuff and an unhappy frown. If there's one thing I'd learned about women, it was when to keep my mouth shut. So that's exactly what I did.

Bella stood silently next to my chair, hands on her hips. After a while, she sighed heavily.

"I don't know why she bugs me so much," she admitted quietly.

"Maybe because she's an evil succubus?" I ventured.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"And maybe," I gave her the benefit of the doubt, "you're still trying to keep me safe from danger?"

"I guess," she allowed. "So…aren't you going to tell me to stop taking care of you?"

I turned to look at Bella's face. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're 21?"

A week shy of 22, to be exact, but let's not split hairs. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I kind of like it."

She matched my crooked happy grin with one of her own.

"Uh, but I don't think _he_ does," I said reluctant to break our spell and reintroduce James into the equation. I didn't like the way James was looking at either one of us, and I was more than a little afraid he'd take it out on Bella.

She glanced his direction and confirmed my assessment. "So, you think you can handle little Miss Bikini without me?"

"Well, I know where to find you if I need help. And don't forget I have backup over there from Tyler on the cliff chair."

"Hey, that reminds me, I haven't done Challenger yet this year."

"Let's see it, B!"

I turned my attention back to Kim as Bella hiked over to the cliffs. Kim was back to doing laps, freestyle this time. Her soccer coach would be very pleased with her summer conditioning. If she kept this up, she'd be triathlon material in no time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed when Bella walked out onto the Challenger platform. I saw her signal Tyler, who was fully alert and ready for her jump. Bella cried out, "Geronimo," which certainly caught James's surprised attention, and he pulled himself up to watch. Bella dove gracefully into the surf.

_One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five…_

She broke the surface confidently and waved to Tyler. When I saw her look my direction, I gave her a broad smile and held up all ten fingers- a perfect score. James threw himself back on the towel, growling in frustration at our display.

Bella exited the water in front of Tyler's chair and walked straight to me. I leaned over to give her a celebratory high five.

"Awesome form, as always, Bella."

"Gee, thanks," she fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated swoon.

"That reminds me, Bella, do you still scuba dive?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to explore the dive spot this week for Rosalie and I need a partner."

"Count me in! When did you want to go?"

"I can't go till Saturday morning. Does that work for you?"

"Hmmm, let me just check my calendar. " Flipping through an imaginary book, she looked up smiling and said, "Yeah, I happen to have an opening this Saturday morning. It's a date then!"

Just then, Kim appeared behind Bella at the base of my chair. Placing her hand on her hips, she let fly her accusations. "I can't _believe_ you two! Your man is _right_ over there!" she huffed, indicating James with her chin. She placed her body right in front of Bella and said, "I mean, how would _you_ like it if _he_ was two-timing _you_ with some _much_ younger girl, right in front of _your_ face?"

With that, she pivoted and marched straight over to James. We couldn't hear their conversation, but we could see her ample breasts pressing themselves in toward his face, which appeared to be more than receptive to their suggestion.

Seconds later, James was eagerly following her scantily-clad body toward the volleyball game taking place near Tyler's chair. Kim turned to taunt Bella with a snide smirk, and seemed disappointed when Bella simply waved. Focused on Kim's bikini bottoms in front of him, James missed the entire exchange. But I didn't.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Bella. This whole thing is my fault."

"Why? Because you're not responding to her inappropriate advances? Please. James is a big boy. He's not going to get taken in by her teeny bopper wiles. Let him play along and enjoy the view. He'll be back soon enough."

"If you say so…" I trailed off.

We both turned to the raucous volleyball game they'd joined. I wondered if Bella's thoughts followed mine, to the awful day eight years ago that preceded Bella leaving the island and all of us behind.

O – o – o – O

_It's the last week of the season the summer before I start ninth grade. We are pretty light on visitors, so I'm not needed in the lifeguard chair. Emmett and Jasper have gathered a group of kids together for volleyball. Emmett sets a layup from the back row, and I put it away with an easy slam across the net. I may have hit Bella's current boyfriend Eric just a little bit harder with the ball than I needed to, but of all the guys she's dated, I really hate this one the most. He is a bully, and not just to me, but to Bella. She has the worst taste in boyfriends._

_The ball ricochets off his elbow and rolls through the sand to land right on top of Bella's book._

"_Bella, grab the ball, would ya?" yells Emmett. She's been lying on her stomach with her head pointed toward the game. When she pulls herself up a little to get some leverage to throw the ball over to us, we are all treated to a very delicious view of Bella's white bikini top and everything in it and falling out of it. She quickly realizes that an awful lot of eyes are all of a sudden very interested in the volleyball. She tosses it back and quickly sinks back down to hide herself in the sand._

_Her idiot boyfriend yells, "Hey, why don't you come and play with us, Bella?" His invitation is echoed by everyone there, and soon Bella has no choice but to join in. She turns herself gracefully the other direction so as not to give us all another free show. Bella reaches into her bag and starts pulling on her tank top._

_Now the idiot yells, "Bella, it's beach volleyball. Only bathing suits allowed." I know that Bella is uncomfortable with this, especially now that we've all been ogling her. She struggles with her decision but in the end decides to leave the tank and avoid making a scene. He pulls her right into the front row next to himself, directly across the net from me. This is more than I can take. It's just way too much of Bella's skin way too close to me. And all I have for body armor are my flimsy swim trunks._

_We put the next point into motion with an easy serve to their back line. They tap it up to the front row, and the net guy sets the ball up perfectly for Bella. I see her reach up to hit the ball. There is a lot of jiggling going on. She is mortified. I am mortified for her. But the jiggling is maybe the most awesome thing I've ever seen in my life, and I can't ignore it._

_Our player returns the ball. Their back row sets the ball to Bella again. Are you fucking kidding me, guys? Her timing is a bit off and she accidentally hits the ball into the net._

_Eric the idiot makes a big show of hugging her. "It's okay, Bella. You'll get the next one." He releases her and gives her a little swat on her white bikini bottom. I can't stand that he's touching her. And even worse, I can feel my bathing suit pulling up and away from my body and I can't do a thing to stop it without being completely obvious. I place my hands casually in front of my problem area and start praying for rain. Bella and I catch each other's eye as we both try desperately to hide from this humiliating experience. We're both trapped like rats on a sinking ship._

_We serve again, and the set up goes to a different kid at net this time who hits it right to me. The second I lift my arms, I realize I've made a huge mistake (no pun intended) and left my dick to fend for itself. My shot is not powerful but it is enough to send the ball over the net again, far away from Bella. I quickly bring my hands back down and hope that no one has seen my boner announcing itself. I look quickly to Bella and am horrified to see that she has most definitely recognized my situation. They have set up Eric, who takes aim and spikes the ball directly at my head._

_Normally, this shot would be a slam dunk for me. But I hesitate to remove my hands from my groin, and that moment of hesitation is my complete undoing. I feel the heavy thud of the ball making contact with my unprotected skull, and I sink down to the sand, flopped over on my back._

_Emmett is yelling, "Get away from him! Everyone get away." And I feel him come closer to me and say more softly, "Edward, can you hear me?"_

_I try to nod but my head hurts like a bitch. "I'm fine," I answer weakly._

"_Maybe if he had his hands up instead of trying to cover up his boner for Bella, he wouldn't have taken a shot to the head." I look to the source of the comment, and I see Bella next to Eric looking mortified and angry._

"_Bella, your boyfriend is a douche," states Emmett. "Come on, Edward, let's get you back on your feet."_

_Emmett offers me his hand, and I scramble up from the sand with as much dignity as I can gather. In a show of solidarity, Jasper flanks me on the other side. "Let's get him out of here, Em."_

_They close in next to me and the three of us start walking back toward the Hollow. I feel a delicate hand on my shoulder. "Edward?" _

_Her touch is like a lit match thrown onto a bonfire doused in gasoline. I stop dead. I am too ashamed to show her my face but I know that it's not her fault. She is a victim in this along with me. I don't want her to think that I'm mad at her so I wait for her to say what she wants to say._

"_God, Edward. I feel terrible. I'm so sorry that happened."_

"_I'm fine, Bella."_

_"I'll see you later then," she says, reminding me most vividly that there's no escaping further embarrassment. How will I avoid them when she sleeps two doors down from me? _

_I am trying to figure out how to respond to this when Emmett helps me out. "We got this, Bella."_

_She answers, "Okay." I feel her give my shoulder a little squeeze like she's sorry she has to let go and she wishes she could do more to help me heal from this. __Her hand drops from my back and the three of us continue walking._

_After a while, Jasper asks me how my head feels. Better than my heart, I want to answer, but instead I tell him I'm fine. _

_We get back to the Hollow and I throw myself into the couch, face first. I would like to burrow under the cushions and disappear for about twenty years until everyone forgets about The Great Boner Incident of 2004. Emmett plops himself down at the end of the couch._

"_Little bro, there is no shame in sprouting a solid. It's a statement to the world that says, 'Hey world. I'm here, I like what I see, and I'm ready for action.' It's actually a compliment."_

_I groan into the sofa. He takes this as a sign to continue. "Besides, we all know that Bella is fuck hot. And that dinky little bikini was just no match for the jiggle job happening up in that top!"_

_I am humiliated but Emmett's words are starting to soothe me. "You saw the jiggling too?"_

"_Dude, you kidding me? Every guy out there today was watching that. I hate to say it, because I love Bella, but I think it's fair to say that all our dicks were thinking along the same lines out there!"_

"_Then why am I the one who got laid out on the beach?"_

"_You were totally exposed out there! You were a soldier on the front line. You had no choice but to protect your junk. Plus, you're 14. You're just getting started figuring out how the machinery works. Jas and I have had a few years to… mellow that shit out." _

_I catch Jasper giving Emmett a laugh and nod from across the room. Jasper says, "Not sure if I'd call Emmett mellow, but yeah, it does get a little easier to deal with."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, you learn to think about other things that have the opposite effect. Like Old Mrs. Molson in her running shorts."_

"_Ew."_

_"Exactly. Remember that loaf of bread we threw out last week that was covered in mold? That's a good image."_

"_Hey, Jasper, remember that Biology teacher you had last year? Mrs. Cope? That huge mole she had on her chin? Always one hair sticking out."_

"_The flying monkeys in the Wizard of Oz."_

"_Split pea soup."_

"_Emmett's stinky jock strap lying on the floor of the bathroom."_

"_Okay, I think I get it now." I have to admit, they're making me smile. And also probably giving me some really good advice here._

_But how am I ever going to face Bella again? This thought wipes the smile off my face and I sit up. _

"_What am I going to say to Bella tomorrow? She probably thinks I'm the biggest pervert in the world."_

"_Listen, Edward," Jasper starts. "Bella knows how this works. She's spent the last six years living with four men. Once in a while, things slip. It's natural. And Emmett's right- it is a weird kind of compliment. Bella knows you would never disrespect her. My advice is to just move on. I mean, if she brings it up, talk about it with her. But otherwise, just let it slide."_

_I look at Emmett to see if he has anything to add. He nods in agreement and says, "Amen, brother."_

O – o – o – O

Apparently, Bella knew James fairly well- a sobering thought- because sure enough, he did tire of Kim easily and returned to Bella at the spot on the beach where they'd both sat today, but not yet together. After what appeared to be some serious cajoling, he finally convinced her to cool off with him in the surf.

Focus, Edward, I warned myself. Somebody might need you to be a hero today. I passed my trained eyes across the beach, taking in all the activity and potential danger. James and Bella were now riding out some of the rougher waves into shore. Despite the fact that he seemed to have been smart enough to choose Bella over Kim today, I really did not like that scheming, womanizing, pony tailed fucker at all. The fact that he was rolling around in the waves with my Bella wasn't helping his case any.

Thank Christ she was relatively covered up by her suit. I don't think I could've handled watching James' beady eyes leering at even more of her bare skin. Bella had seen enough bikini tops go flying in the waves to know that a one-piece made a much wiser choice for diving and surfing. And part of me was secretly hoping that Bella's conservative wardrobe choice was a reflection of her feelings toward James. I had to believe that she would've risked losing the top if she were really trying to impress the guy!

There was still plenty of Bella that wasn't covered, however. I allowed myself a few minutes of ogling to enjoy the way her beautifully tanned and toned swimmer's legs flexed while she moved back and forth in the sand. And I had to admit that I'd always been attracted to a girl with a great set of…shoulders, and Bella certainly had herself a nice pair. Despite her sedentary career choice, she obviously made time to escape the music room and work those muscles in a pool on a regular basis. Said muscles were being deliciously stretched at the moment, and James was certainly enjoying her neck rolls, shoulder shrugs, and calf and triceps stretches. But he wasn't looking at her face, and that's why he didn't see that Bella was smiling not-so-innocently at me. I was so busted! Hey, wait a second, I'm a lifeguard. I was just keeping her safe. Hell, I was busted. I gave Bella a slightly guilty, but mostly appreciative, grin and I was rewarded with a wink.

O – o – o – O

Once my shift ended, I headed back to shower and relax before the dinner shift began. Feeling compelled more by duty than by desire, I sent Tanya a text to check in.

_Hey, T. What's going on in the big city? ~E_

_E- Things are pretty crazy here. Crazy good, though. Daddy's looking into expanding to Dubai and letting me take second lead on the acquisition. xT_

_Wow, exciting! U heading to Dubai soon then? ~E_

_Yeah, in a few weeks to meet team on the ground. Meantime, all hands on deck here learning numbers and players. xT_

_Sounds like the perfect project 4 u. I guess I'm not going to see you for a while then? ~E_

_Looks that way. Let's talk end of this week and see where we are. xT_

_T- Take care. Don't work too hard! ~E _

O – o – o – O

"So we'll do the Cab with your steak au poivre special and the Chablis with the sole," I recapped with Alec.

"That should cover it," he agreed. "And let's push the arugula with shaved parmesan as a salad special."

"How about if we throw in a little gazpacho as a little amuse bouche from the chef just after they order?"

"I like it. We'll whip up an extra batch tonight."

Having memorized the specials, I reported to the bar. "What's it going to be tonight, Embry?"

"I'm thinking it's a Mojito kind of night."

"Okay, just make sure we've got enough mint left. Maybe we can do a couple of different flavored syrups to mix it up a little."

"Sure. I've got strawberry already made. We could do watermelon for the second flavor."

"Whatever you like. Listen, I'm going to be mostly out on the floor tonight pushing wine, so just signal if you need help and I'll keep an eye out for you."

"I should be able to handle it."

We fist bumped and I told him, "You're a good man."

I took the opportunity to catch Kate before the dinner rush began. "I just wanted to say again how happy we are that you're here, Kate."

"Thanks, Edward. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure how all you boys would feel about Carlisle bringing me here, so it's a major relief to hear you say that."

"We all want Dad to be happy. You seem to have helped him find his smile again."

"Speak of the devil," she said as he wrapped an arm around her from behind.

"So I'm the devil now?"

Kate leaned comfortably into his body as his lips met the base of her neck. I heard her whisper, "Well, maybe not _right _now..."

"Okay, that's my cue to go muddle some mint," I said, excusing myself.

O – o – o – O

The bar was fairly quiet, largely due to the fact that my brothers were cooking dinner for the girls at the Hollow tonight. Having made a concerted effort to recognize my customers from the previous evening, I was able to talk to most of the tables myself about the wines, and my efforts resulted in a record number of bottles sold.

James and Bella must have decided to opt for a quieter meal in one of their cabins, or if I was lucky, maybe they'd dined separately tonight. I decided not to focus on what I couldn't control. I had the dive to look forward to, no way James could interfere with that. I was enjoying my little daydream about sharing the underwater world with Bella as I walked back to the Hollow at the end of the night. The girls were just leaving and Jasper and Emmett were inside cleaning up from their dinner.

"What's going on here?" I asked. It was unusual for them to give up the chance to spend all night together when they weren't working.

"What do you mean? We had the girls over for dinner and now they're going to bed," Jasper answered.

"To bed? Without you?"

"Yeah, Edward. It happens occasionally," Emmett answered unconvincingly.

"It does? Since when?"

Jasper shot Emmett a look that I wasn't supposed to see.

"Come on, guys. What is this?" I targeted Jasper. He was always Most Likely to Crack Under Pressure.

"Okay," he conceded easily. "We thought it would be nice to have some brother time."

Code words for _Pity Party for Edward_. I sank into the couch in defeat. The last time we had 'brother time' was when I was dumped by my girlfriend the summer before college. Emmett and Jasper had held an impromptu vigil, somehow making sure I wasn't alone that first week. Though I'd appreciated their intentions, after five days, I was begging them to leave me alone.

I brought my hand to rub my tired eyes. "Jesus, am I so pathetic that it warrants an intervention?"

Jasper sat down next to me. "We just thought you might want to talk."

"About?"

"Tanya?"

I lowered my hand so I could effectively glare at him.

Jasper tried again. "Bella?" This time, he added a shoulder shrug to emphasize just how clueless he was about what was going on in my head.

I added a groan of frustration to my glare. Emmett attempted to ease the tension.

"Kim?"

"Oh Christ. Come on, guys. Gimme a break here!" I pleaded.

Emmett tossed the dishtowel he'd been using across his right shoulder. "We're just trying to help here, Eddie." He crowded me on the other side of the couch, giving me no choice but to push myself practically on top of Jasper and allow Emmett to squeeze himself in next to me.

"And this ambush is helping me _how_?"

Jasper tried earnest and calm once more. "We're on your side here, Edward."

"Look, I appreciate you guys giving up a night of sex for me and all, but there's really nothing that can be done."

"We thought maybe we could help you clarify your feelings." Typical Jasper response.

"Because it's going to make things so much better for me to admit that Tanya and I are over and my crush on Bella has blossomed into full blown obsession and is totally kicking my ass!"

Emmett couldn't pass up the opportunity, "See? I feel better already!"

Jasper and I both reached over and gave Emmett a cuff on opposite shoulders.

"Hey! I'm just trying to lighten up the doom and gloom."

"Edward," Jasper started in a much more serious tone that made me take notice. "Are you going to do anything to resolve this situation?"

_Hah_! As if I had any control over any of this?

"I'm pretty sure my relationship with Tanya has died of natural causes."

"Okay, bro, that's one problem out of your way," countered Emmett.

"Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic."

Jasper tried to get us back on track. "What about Bella?"

I rested my weary head against the back of the couch and looked up to the ceiling for an answer. What about Bella?

"I think we can all agree that I've never been able to hide my feelings for shit when it comes to Bella. I really have to respect that it's up to her if and when she wants to respond."

"God, I wish she'd dump that asshat James already."

I shook my head at Emmett. "No, Em. You were right yesterday when you said that James is not the issue. He's just a smokescreen until Bella is ready to face her dilemma head on."

"What are you saying, Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I don't think Bella is quite ready to fully give herself permission to respond to me as a man. But there are times I can sense she's experiencing the same intensity of this….attraction, and I'm going to do everything in my power to raise her comfort level with that feeling."

Jasper digested my explanation before adding, "And you don't think just coming right out and telling her how you feel would speed things up?"

"Let's put it this way. I'm comfortable with my feelings for Bella, and I'm not going to make any apologies or try to hide anything from her. But I can't fast forward Bella's emotions for her. She knows where I am when she's ready."

"Fuck, Eddie, that is so goddamn mature of you. No wonder you've got girls falling at your feet all day long!" With that, Emmett looped his elbow around my neck and pulled me toward him for a weird sideways hug.

Jasper stood up and reinforced Emmett's evaluation. "I have to agree, Edward. You're handling this as well as anyone could, and I have to believe Bella will see it sooner rather than later."

"Jasper?"

"What, Emmett?"

"Since Edward here's okay, what do you say we get our asses over to the girls' cabin before they fall asleep?"


	17. Waterfall

**Chapter 17**

"Well, the first thing we're going to have to do is build in a transition area over there at the edge of the beach and pave a bike path that will take us to the access road," Emmett observed.

"So, swimming is first, then biking, then the run?"

"Right," he said. "We're looking at a sprint distance triathlon, so the swim will be roughly a half-mile, followed by a 20K bike ride- that's about 12 miles- and a 5K run."

I bristled at his answer. Standing over my bike on the sandy beach, I saw the whole scenario play out plain as daylight right before my eyes. Once done, the damage could never be undoable.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"It's just that…. a 12-mile bike ride on this little island…" I trailed off, not willing to give voice to my selfish thoughts.

Emmett leaned over his handlebars, as if trying to see inside my head. "Yeah?"

Shit. He wasn't getting it.

"Emmett, I realize we've had the occasional guest who's brought a bike to the island and done some vacation riding. But we build this course and people are going to come out here in droves to ride in our triathlon and use this as a training ground for others…"

"I'm sorry, bro. I am _really_ not following. Isn't that the whole point?"

I blew out a huge yoga-style exhale. "I guess I just realized exactly what we're going to have to share."

Emmett pushed his body up and sat back on the bike seat. He covered his face with both hands and scrubbed his forehead in thought. I sat back, too, and crossed my arms, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, there's that," he finally answered. "Come on, let's go see if we can make this work."

"But, Em-"

"Trust me, Edward."

He waited for my nod before taking off ahead of me. Pedaling through the sand was impossible and we both ended up walking our bikes to the path where it started in front of the Rec Center. Soon, we'd ridden past the Hollow and picked up the dirt road. I saw Emmett check his odometer before he started pedaling in earnest.

I had no idea how long the road was. I'd never even attempted to bike to the other side of the island, and the last time I'd traveled this road, I was too young to drive the motor bike myself. I picked up Emmett's pace and followed his lead, tamping down my doubts and choking away my memories.

O – o – o – O

"_Edward, you ready to go?"_

_Bella is knocking on my bedroom door. I'm desperately trying to pull myself together after yesterday's volleyball humiliation. Emmett and Jasper are already gone, and I'm on my own dealing with Bella and Eric._

"_Is Eric out there with you?"_

"_No, Edward. I made him leave. He's a jerk. Please come out."_

_Well, that is definitely a positive. It's Saturday and it looks like I have Bella to myself. As terrifying as that thought is, I don't want to waste the beautiful day. I cautiously open my door to find Bella sitting against the wall in the hallway. I guess she was prepared to stay out here a while._

"_Hey," she smiles at me. I still can't meet her eyes. Bella knows when not to push. It's one of the things that make her so easy to be with._

"_Will you go for a ride with me? I was thinking maybe the waterfall today?"_

_She knows I love the waterfall. "Sure."_

"_Got your suit on?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Okay, let's go." We head outside. She's pulled the mo-ped around to the front of the Hollow and it's all loaded up with a picnic and towels. Bella climbs on first and I stretch my leg across the seat trying my best not to kick her in the back. We both pull on our helmets._

"_Hang on, Buster Brown."_

_I hold onto the bar behind me with both hands, so at least I can avoid putting my arms around her waist. But it's nearly impossible for me not to let my knees close against her thighs. And every time our legs touch, I know she can feel the hair on my legs tickling hers. My thighs are straining with effort before we even get to the trail._

_It's a constant struggle to keep even a tiny slice of the slippery leather seat between where her shorts end and mine start. Especially up the hills when she carelessly slides back into me and I have nowhere to go to wiggle away. I practice my new mind trick and concentrate on dead birds squashed on the road, having their guts picked out by big black crows. Sometimes, I have to hand it to Emmett. The guy really knows his stuff._

_The waterfall is completely on the other side of the island. It's not something we share with the tourists- it's just for us. When Mom was alive, we'd all go just about every Saturday, bring a picnic lunch, and hang out all day just the five of us. Now with Emmett and Jasper working most weekends, it's usually just Bella and me out here by ourselves. And that's always been pretty amazing. _

_Today, I'm petrified to be traveling this path alone with her. After yesterday, I am sure she knows every shameful, dirty thought that has ever crossed my mind. And there are way too many to count! I pray that I can make it through this day without humiliating myself again or making Bella feel uncomfortable. But my sense of control around Bella seems to be slipping more and more with each passing day, and I have a terrible feeling that something awful is going to happen today._

_We finally arrive at the access path. She parks the bike and we grab the supplies and start hiking. We're both silent, but I know we'll talk once we get there. _

_The waterfall holds a bit of Cullen folklore. You have to tell the truth when you're in the stream. At least, that's the story that my parents always told us, and none of us ever wanted to put the magic to the test._

"_Do you feel like swimming?" she asks me when we've reached the picnic spot and put down our stuff._

"_Sure." We head to the water in our suits. The cold doesn't bother me at all. I jump in the stream and start floating toward the waterfall. Bella is quick to follow._

"_I'm glad you came here with me today," she says._

_Feeling compelled by the truth spell of the waterfall, I didn't really feel like talking._

_She continues, "I'm really sorry that Eric was picking on you."_

"_It's not your fault, Bella."_

"_Yeah, I feel responsible. It's my job to keep you safe, and that's the exact opposite of what I ended up doing."_

"_Bella, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to worry about me all the time."_

"_Edward. I do worry about you. Because I really care about you. You're really special to me." _

_Gulp. I know she's speaking the truth, so I share, too._

"_Bella, you're really special to me, too."_

"_I know, sweet boy. That's why what I have to tell you is so hard."_

_My blood runs cold. I feel the whole world tilt on its axis. Suddenly, everything around me feels unfamiliar and I am completely disoriented. _

"_Edward, I have to go now." She leaves me in the stream and walks over to our towels._

"_What? You're leaving _now_? But there's still a week left before season is over." I've followed her out of the water and I'm standing next to her, dripping wet but not feeling anything but numb all over._

"_I know, but I got a job teaching music and they need me to start on Monday. I have to go home and get myself ready for the new job."_

_It hits me that she's telling me all this on dry land. There's no waterfall to hold her to the truth. And she's turned away from me so I can't see her face. _

_But luckily, she can't see mine either, because I can feel my eyes are pooling up with water and already the hot tears are streaming down my cheeks._

"_But Bella, what about _us_? What about me and Emmett and Jasper and Dad?" _

_Yeah, let her think that's the 'us' I meant. I am crying and begging, and it's not how I want her to see me, but I am so desperate to make her stay that I can't stop myself._

_She finally turns around to face me, but she makes no move to comfort me. She's standing with her arms forced tightly by her sides, as if she's being torn away from me by some invisible force. I can see the strain in her body, and I can feel it in my own mirror image. Everything in my body desperately wants to spring forward and put an end to this hideous moment, but I, too, am rooted to my piece of earth. _

_Seeing my tear-soaked face, her voice softens. "Edward, you guys are gonna be great. Like you said, you're not a little kid any more, and Jasper's seventeen now. You guys just don't need me anymore."_

_You're a liar, Bella. And you're afraid. And you're running away._

_Just then, I hear the whirring sound of two more motor bikes making their way to the path. Jasper and Emmett jog down the path to where we're standing._

_Bella grabs my towel and wraps it around my shoulders, finally breaking through and making contact with me. She pulls me in for a hug and whispers, "Edward, I love you and I always will, but I've got to go now. You be happy." She gives me a final squeeze that feels like goodbye forever and turns away before I know what's hit me. _

_She nods to Jasper and Emmett and says, "You guys take care of each other now, okay? Promise me, no teasing." She pulls them into a three-person hug. They tell her goodbye, but I am so shocked I can't speak or move. Bella doesn't even glance back at us._

_It strikes me that Emmett and Jasper don't seem surprised that she's leaving. And that their timing could not have been more perfect. And I realize all at once that this whole fucking scene was choreographed in advance. And I'm furious at every one of us for allowing this to happen. Unforgivably angry at myself for springing that stupid boner. Disappointed in Bella for running away. Betrayed that Jasper and Emmett helped her escape. And where the hell is Dad? _

_I hardly notice Jasper and Emmett closing in on me as I watch Bella hop on her bike and ride away. Just like yesterday, they put their arms around me and try to make me feel safe. But I don't see how I could ever feel that way again. Bella is gone, and the only thing I'm sure of is that she's not ever coming back._

O – o – o – O

I channeled my energy into my legs and focused on shifting the gears efficiently. Emmett rode effortlessly up and down the hills, glancing back occasionally to make sure I was still with him. And probably making sure that I wasn't freaking out. The closer we got to the waterfall, the harder my heart was pounding. Though I hadn't returned here once since Bella abandoned me, every cell in my body felt pulled to the spot. We were close now.

Emmett signaled me to slow and he pulled to the side of the road and stopped. I pulled up next to him.

"Okay, that was exactly five miles. The path leading to the waterfall is about another 200 yards up the road. We can cut a new piece of bike trail here to the right and intersect the road a little farther down without coming one inch closer to the path. There must be at least another ten miles of road to work with here."

I gave Emmett a hesitant nod.

"So we okay then?"

"Just one more thing, Em."

"What's that?"

"Help me do something first?" It was his turn to nod his assent, and I pulled onto the road ahead of him. Palms sweaty, stomach hurting, dull ache in my chest. Yep, we were here.

I stopped pedaling and leaned my bike against the giant maple tree that marked the trail. You couldn't see anything but the trail head from this point in the road, but the path would be a temptation to anyone who biked up this far. I searched the area for large pieces of forest debris, which weren't hard to locate because nobody had been up here yet this season. I didn't know about last year, or any of the earlier years for that matter, because there was an unspoken agreement among us not to speak to me about the waterfall. If Emmett or Jasper or Dad came up here, they hadn't let on.

Emmett silently joined me in covering up the first twenty yards or so with downed branches and fallen leaves. If you weren't looking for the path, you wouldn't find it now. I hiked back to where we'd left our bikes and checked out our handiwork.

"Okay?" he asked me.

I wiped my hands down the front of my shorts. Satisfied with what I saw- or could no longer see- I answered him, "Okay."

"You want to…go take a look before we leave here?" he asked me cautiously.

"No, not today."

"All right. Let's keep moving then," he said as he remounted his bike and led us away.

The second half of the ride was much easier without all my extraneous body functions kicking in. We emerged from the woods near the Hut.

"That was a total of 14 miles, so we can shave off two by cutting a new route. We'll probably want to have our second transition area right here. The 5K run will start here, head up behind the cliff and take in the Loop. That would put the finish line back here, near the cliff chair. How does that sound to you?"

"That's perfect. That way, you can assemble a nice big crowd on the beach and you're not far from medical assistance if anyone needs it."

"Great, then that's what we'll do. Rosie has the day off tomorrow. I'll bring her out to pace off the run and show her what we worked out for the bike ride. Maybe you can help me measure the swim later this week?"

"Sure, Em. No problem."

"Edward, thanks for going up with me. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I'll see you at the Hut later."

There was something I needed to do before dinner.

O – o – o – O

I showered and dressed for work, even though it was several hours before I'd have to report to the Hut. I reached into my closet and pulled out my guitar case. I set it down gently on my bed and opened the metal clips. Lifting my guitar out, I was pleased to note that the strings had largely held since I'd tuned it last week and it wouldn't be such a challenge to tune today. I set the instrument down on my bed and opened the panel in the lid to reveal the music I'd stuffed in there over the years.

Sifting through the books and loose sheet music was like reuniting with long forgotten friends. I took my time and stopped to noodle a bit along the way, but I knew before I started what I was searching for. When I finally located my yellowing copy of _Asturias_ by Isaac Albeniz, the familiar notes brought me right back to my very last guitar lesson.

O – o – o – O

"_Bella, why can't I learn _American Idiot_? Green Day is so much cooler than this guy…Isaac Albeniz!"_

"_Edward, we've been over this before. You can play all the pop you want, but you have to learn the classics if you ever want to be a serious musician. Even the great pop stars have a classical background."_

_I try to play the first eight measures and my left hand cramps up. I groan in frustration. "Ugghhh! This music is so _hard and that guy Andre Segovia on the CD cover is like 85!"

_Between my frustration at not being able to master this piece and my "artistic differences" with Bella, I feel close to tears. _

"_You know what?" she says gently. "You're right. Let's put this one away for another day. You've been working really hard and you deserve a break. What was it you wanted to play? That Green Day piece?"_

_She digs through my pile and finds the song I'd rather be playing. She pulls the Albeniz off the stand and replaces it with American Idiot. "Better?" she checks._

_I am flooded with relief. I really hate having any kind of tension between Bella and me. And now, I can learn a piece that people will actually recognize when they ask me to play for them._

_"Thank you, Bella," I say gratefully._

"_Hey, this isn't supposed to be torture, you know!" _

_She smiles sweetly and playfully ruffles her hand through my hair. _

O – o – o – O

Had I realized at the time that Bella was actually giving me my final guitar lesson, I would have sucked it up and learned the piece. But of course, I had no idea the volleyball debacle was going to take place and blast Bella out of my life for the next eight years.

I carefully placed the pages of _Asturias_ across my bed. It wasn't ideal, but I didn't have time to find my music stand right now. I needed to get started on this piece if it was going to be ready for the talent show on Friday.

I set to work on the first measure slowly and methodically, making sure I had the right notes before increasing my tempo. After a short while, my hand began to cramp. I shook it out patiently and moved on to the next section. I made my way in this manner through the first quarter of the song. Starting again from the beginning and working at an extremely slow but steady beat, I made my way through the piece to where I'd worked it out.

If my first attempt was any indication, I had my work cut out for me in order to get this piece up to speed by Friday. I decided it was more important to play what I could play well, rather than try to master the entire piece in three days. I practiced steadily up to the moment when I had to leave the Hollow for work.

As I placed the guitar back in its case, I felt an enormous degree of satisfaction and anticipation. I felt certain that Bella would understand my message.

O – o – o – O

"So how goes the sales job out front?" Emmett asked, while we prepared the garnishes for the evening.

"I think it's working out well. Most of our guests are happy not to have to pull out their reading glasses after an exhausting day at the beach. So if I pull together a few courses and recommend a wine, they usually just order all of it. As the week wears on and I've gotten to know the guests better, they appreciate my remembering their preferences and they trust me to pick something they'll like."

"You're really digging this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I am. Which is damn good news since I've kind of committed to this career path."

"Well, good for you." With a flourish, Emmett lined up all his cut up fruit and tossed the knife away under the counter. Wiping his hands on the nearest towel, he asked, "Now, what are we serving tonight?"

"I'm thinking tropical- coconut, pineapple, rum… what does that say to you?"

"I'm feeling a little Rum Punch action tonight." Emmett pulled down an oversized wine glass and started gathering some garnishes and umbrellas.

"I like it. In fact, I could use one of those right about now."

"Is that kosher? " He looked at me sideways, not sure if I was serious.

"I think under the circumstances, it's required," I answered.

"Yeah, about that. Listen, Edward, do you think it's a good idea to seat James and Bella right under your nose, where you're stuck watching them together all night?"

"Apparently not. But what's the alternative?"

"I don't know. I guess you could put them right in the middle of everything. He wouldn't try anything slick."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well, it's just dinner, Edward. It's not like they're not going back to her cabin together anyways, so what's the difference where you seat them?"

"Gee thanks for the graphic reminder, Emmett. How about that rum punch?"

"Okay, I guess it's all right if you have a taste."

"Don't worry, Emmett. I would never do anything stupid."

"Sure you wouldn't, Edward. Like that time you didn't get trashed with the lifeguards two summers ago and decide to go cliff jumping at 3 in the morning."

"Okay, maybe I've done a few stupid things, but that was before. This is real. I take this very seriously."

"I know you do, Edward. That's the problem. You take _everything_ so damn seriously."

"So how about that taste?"

"Here you go. Drink up!"

O – o – o – O

I decided that I would seat James and Bella without fanfare wherever Kate suggested and I'd do it without a sales job. Let them have their fun at dinner. As Emmett pointed out, it didn't really matter anyways. As long as I didn't have to watch all night.

Damn, Bella looked fantastic tonight. She was wearing a flowy strapless dress that Alice could have described a lot better than "wow" but that's about all I could articulate. I couldn't tell you much about the dress, but I could say for certain that most of her upper body was bare. And there were those…shoulders again, and that beautiful long neck that had been so much fun to massage. I randomly wondered if I'd have the chance to do that again, because being alone in that room with Bella and rubbing my hands along that graceful…

"Edward. Edward?"

"Oh, sorry, Kate. Which table did you say?"

"Table 3 please. Have a good dinner, folks."

"Bella, you look fantastic, as usual. James…good to see you tonight." See? That didn't kill me. "Right this way please."

I pulled out Bella's chair and waited until she was situated to present her menu. "The drink special tonight is a rum punch, which I would highly recommend. I will send Edgar over to describe the food features for you tonight. Have a great dinner!"

I smiled as pleasantly as I could at Bella's slightly puzzled expression before turning and walking back up to the hostess stand to retrieve my next party. I was feeling pretty proud of myself. No drama, no baiting. No stooping to his level.

I concentrated on my other guests and lost myself in the pace of the dinner crowd. Before I knew it, the first seating was thinning out and the next wave of guests had begun to arrive.

Dad pulled me aside to check in. "Everything going okay tonight?"

"Fine and dandy. How about you?"

He smiled at my cheeriness. "Dandy, eh? I'm good." I could see him working at me as if I were a puzzle to solve. It made me remember the brotherly intervention from the night before. I guessed if Jasper and Emmett had been worried about me, it was fair to say Dad was not feeling too differently.

"Actually, Dad, I do need a little favor," I whispered conspiratorially.

He perked up, thinking maybe the riddle was about to be answered. "Sure. What do you need?"

"You're hosting Talent Night on Friday, right?"

"That's the plan. Why? Have you discovered an act for the show?"

"I'm working on convincing a performer, but I'd rather make it a surprise. Would you save the last slot on the program?"

"Edward, what do you have up your sleeve?" he asked me, his smile widening.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Carlisle." I said this in a normal voice, as I gave him a wink and turned away.

James and Bella were just making their way to the front of the restaurant. They were looking pretty cozy, holding hands as they approached the hostess stand. I kept my voice as cheerful as I could. "So how was everything tonight?"

Bella gushed, "The grilled salmon was wonderful. Please give Alec my compliments."

I laughed. "Sure, I'll tell him to add it to your last four compliments on the exact same dish!"

"What can I say? I'm easy."

James snorted at that and said, "Hold that thought, Babe!"

And I'm nauseated. "Okay, then. Have a nice night, you two."

And please be kind enough to get the hell out of here while I am still holding down my dinner.

"See you tomorrow, Edward?" Bella asked, looking back.

"You know I'll be around." She gave me that look again, the one that seemed to ask why I was letting them off so easily. Why I was surrendering her to James without a fight.

That's not my fight, Bella.

O – o – o – O

I spent another two hours picking through the fingering on my guitar. I was pleased at how quickly my hands seemed to be remembering how to play the instrument. I tucked the guitar case back inside my closet. When my head finally hit the pillow, I enjoyed a sense of purpose I hadn't felt in a very long time.

O – o – o – O

"I'm glad you came down this morning, Edward," Tyler greeted me. "Brody is not feeling well this morning and I need a sub. Any chance you're available to guard today?"

"What time do you need help?"

"He was supposed to be on cliff chair 11 – 2 and then teach a guppy class from 2 -3."

Damn, four hours on the beach was going to seriously cut into my practice plans today, but if I headed back right now, I could squeeze in a good two hours before the shift started. And I did love those little guppies kicking and splashing around in the surf! I knew Tyler wouldn't have asked if he hadn't already exhausted his whole list.

"No problem, Ty. I'll drill and then see you back here at 11."

"Thanks, Edward. I knew I could count on you. I really hate having to cancel on the guppies!"

"And their hot young Moms who come down to the beach to watch class?"

Tyler turned a light shade of pink at my observation. "You know me a little too well, my friend. Jeez, if I'd known when we both started as guards together that you'd be my boss one day, I probably would've held my tongue a little better!"

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry, did I fail to tell you my last name in the four years we've known each other?" I teased him. Of course, he'd known, like everyone else, that I was lifeguarding through my summers at Cornell and fully planned to take over the resort when I graduated. "Anyways, I believe I've spilled my guts to you a few times as well with a little vodka for inspiration."

"And if I recall correctly, I'm not the only one with a taste for the cougar," he prodded.

"Touché!"

"Now get your sweet ass in the water and practice your technique. I want your best out there today with those kids."

I saluted Tyler as I took my place in the water. Aside from my brothers, Tyler was my most constant companion on the island, and he was great at his job. I made a mental note to talk with him about the future before the summer got away from us.

My body gave its all to the lifesaving drills, but my mind relentlessly repeated the first half of _Asturias_. I appreciated my subconscious pitching in to help cement the fingering patterns, even when I was away from my instrument. By the time I picked up the guitar at 8:30, I'd already been effectively practicing for an hour, and I could feel the muscle memory in my fingertips doing its part for the cause.

I arrived back at the beach and ready for action by 11. Another beautiful day in paradise had the beach at full capacity. I relieved Sarina from the cliff chair and held my post until my lunch break.

"No burger today, Edward?" asked Leah.

I rubbed my belly and sighed. "Afraid not. Can't weigh myself down while I'm on the chair, Leah."

"I think I might be offended by that!"

"Are you kidding? That was a compliment! Nothing fills me up like your bacon cheeseburger with extra grease on the side."

"So, turkey on wheat then?"

"Yeah," I answered wistfully.

"Make that two please," came the voice next in line. A voice I knew well.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to see you this morn…afternoon," I teased.

She gave me a sock in the arm. "Hey, I was working hard this morning while you were out here lolling in the sand!"

I didn't correct her misinformation on my own whereabouts.

"Oh yeah? Working on what?" I asked, with new interest.

"Didn't Carlisle tell you I'm playing tomorrow night at the Rec?"

I pretended to search my memory for the data she was referencing. "Oh yeah, he might've said something at our team meeting on Sunday. So back on the stage then, eh?"

She smiled warily. "Yeah, that's the plan."

Leah handed down our sandwiches and I indicated for her to put Bella's on my tab.

"You don't have to do that, Edward."

I waved away her comment and invited her to join me at the picnic table. "Can you sit with me? Or are you here with…" I trailed off, hoping I could have her to myself for a few minutes.

"James said he'd meet me here at 1," she said quickly.

"So, you nervous about performing?" I asked her, picking up on her discomfort. "I'm sure Dad would understand if you didn't want-"

"No, I do want to do it," she interrupted. "I mean, I don't, but I do."

She looked up at me across the table and I saw the whole conflict playing itself out behind her beautiful but now sad, brown eyes. I understood better than she could ever know.

"I get it, Bella. You don't just pick up the guitar and pick out a song. There's just way more to it than that."

She nodded at my words and bit bravely into her sandwich, but I could see the tears threatening to spill as she replayed the mental video of her last experience on stage. And the sonofabitch Laurent hurt her all over again.

Not on my beach.

I pushed my sandwich across the table and quickly slid myself around to her bench and scooted right next to her for support.

She set down the sandwich and let her hands fall down into her lap. She looked forlornly at the table while the tears started to leak down her face. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I really _hate_ that he still has this much power over me."

Without thought, I reached for her hand under the table.

"Bella, you know Carlisle wouldn't want you to be suffering like this. We can find someone else to-"

"NO!" She stopped me dead in my tracks. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Good for you, Bella. Fight back.

"I'm not giving up one more thing for that asshole. He took my pride, my job, and for too long now, my music."

I gave her hand a squeeze in encouragement. She still had an awful lot bottled up inside, and I was hoping to help relieve her of the pain.

Bella softened and turned toward me, lifting her right knee onto the bench. I followed her lead and turned sideways as well.

"I'm going out on that stage tomorrow night, and I'm going to put my heart all the way out there, for everyone to see. Because there's no other way for me."

She used the hand I wasn't holding to swipe the tears from her cheeks.

"And if it gets stomped on all over again, I'll just have to figure out a way to deal with that."

"There's no way that's going to happen on my island, Bella. You may be up on that stage by yourself, but you're not going to be alone. You hear me?"

Bella threw both arms around my neck in relief. It was a bit awkward with our legs folded up in front of us, but I slipped my arms behind her back and settled in to hold on for as long as she needed.

She sniffled a few times, and placing her mouth near my ear, she confessed, "Edward, I'm scared."

I moved my leg out of the way and pushed in closer, tightening my grip. Her ear was conveniently near my mouth. "Do you remember what you said to me before my first guitar recital?"

I felt her nod.

"Just play for me, Bella."

"Edward, how will I find you?"

"Easy. I'll be right where you need me to be."

She sniffled a bit more, and I could feel her hot tears all over my neck and now dripping down my bare chest. She pulled back with an embarrassed smile and said, "Sorry I dripped all over you."

I let go of her waist and used my hands to help mop up her face. "It's okay. I'm waterproof."

I was rewarded by the most welcome sound of her laughter through the end of the tears.

But that was soon interrupted by a not so happy sound.

"Jesus. Fucking. H. Christ. Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

Bella cleared her throat. "James, you're early."


	18. Aquaman

_Previously on The Cliffs_:

"Jesus. Fucking. H. Christ. Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

Bella cleared her throat. "James, you're early."

**Chapter 18**

To be honest, I really could see where the guy would get the wrong idea. We were straddling the bench, facing each other, my hands were cupping her cheeks and she was swiping to clear her tears off my bare shoulder.

"That's your explanation for this…this…I don't even think there's a word for whatever it was that I just interrupted!"

I stood and deliberately placed myself between Bella and James. If there was any backlash, I wanted to be the one to take the brunt of his anger.

"Hey, man. I was just being a friend here."

"And do you always put your hands all over your friends? Oh, wait, I already know the answer to that one. You do!"

Again, I had to give James credit where credit was due. His snarky comment almost made me laugh, but I had a strong feeling that would have angered him further, so I bit back my smirk.

Bella stood up next to me, but thankfully, she angled her body behind mine. "James," she started calmly, as if speaking to a wounded animal, "Edward doesn't have anything to apologize for. And neither do I. Come on, why don't we go get you some lunch?"

He took a long, steady look at me and I waited patiently while he sized me up. It was clear to me from his insecure overreaction that he was not feeling confident in their relationship, and that was the best possible information he could have unwittingly relayed to me.

He finally decided to move on. "Okay," he said to neither of us, or maybe it was to both of us.

I reached for my sandwich and drink, and in doing so, had my back turned to James. I caught Bella's eye so that I could check in with her before leaving her alone with the creep. I silently raised an eyebrow in question to her, and she smiled bravely in response. It wasn't the same happy smile she'd shared with me a few minutes earlier, but I could see that she was all right. There wasn't anything else I could do for her until she decided that she was done with James.

Just in case, I told her, "I'll be on the cliff chair for a while."

She mouthed a silent 'Thank you' and I left them, but not before I saw James extend his hand to her in what looked like an apology.

I couldn't decide if I wanted him to treat her better because I couldn't bear to see her so totally disrespected, or treat her so bad even she'd finally have to realize that he was her latest wrong pick in a long line of assholes. Anyway, it didn't matter what I wanted, so I climbed into the chair and did my job.

Once or twice when there was a lull on the cliff platforms, I'd glance their way. Things seemed peaceful between them, but it also looked like James was visiting the bar with alarming frequency. I hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to go into the water in that state. I tried to keep half a watch on them as well, but it wasn't easy from where I was sitting.

When my shift was over, I felt much relieved, but I still had the guppies to deal with. I could feel a restlessness building within me, but I shook it off.

The guppies and their hot moms were waiting for me along the roped off area of the beach. Damn, they were cute- uh, the kids.

"Okay, fishies, who's ready to swim today?"

Eight enthusiastic little people jumped up and down at my feet. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at their excitement.

"Everyone in up to your belly buttons!" I instructed them, taking my place in the middle of the line. I kneeled down in the sand so that I was the same height. We faced the beach.

"Ready? It's bubble time. I want you to close your eyes and put your face in the water and blow bubbles while I count out loud to three. Okay…go! One…..Two…..Three…everybody up!"

The little girl on the end started to scream bloody murder and rub her eyes. "Uh, oh. I think somebody forgot to close her eyes in the water. Are you feeling brave, little fishy?"

She shook her head violently. I lifted her out of the water and called for her mom to rescue her. A mom came forward, a towel was brandished, and soon the screaming stopped.

"Okay, seven fishies left. Who wants to blow some more bubbles?"

A sickening crash out in the water sent me into high alert mode. My lifeguarding instincts kicked in, and I quickly scooped all the kids out of the water to the safety of waiting parental arms so I could help with the emergency.

I heard the urgent whistle just before Tyler dove off his chair, and I looked out in the direction of the noise, trying desperately to figure out what had happened. Last time I'd scanned the beach, Bella and James were reading somewhat peacefully, but I hadn't checked again since my class started. I took a quick peek at their spot and saw that they were absent.

_No. PLEASE, NO!_

I took off toward the scene of the accident as fast as my body would take me. The adrenaline was coursing through my body, and I knew I had to stay clear headed. As I propelled myself forward in the water, I fought mightily with my breathing. The drills are effective only to a point; you can't practice dealing with the rush that hits you during a real crisis.

I passed Tyler as I came upon the scene. I saw two heads bobbing in the water and instantly recognized Bella and James being held up in the water by their bright yellow life vests. The inert wave runner was floating uselessly near the buoy where the kill switch had been activated.

Do not panic. Breathe steady. Bella needs you! I will fucking kill James. I'll save Bella first, then kill James. I left Tyler to deal with James while I made a beeline to Bella.

I could see that she was in trouble. By the looks of it, she'd swallowed a lot of water and was having trouble getting a clean breath. I pulled her head out of the water and tried to get her to respond, but she couldn't answer. That was not good. I needed to get her back to shore so I could start resuscitating her. The wave runner would be our best bet. James wore the wristband with the key; he must've been driving when they hit the buoy and got thrown. I signaled to Tyler to retrieve the key from James while I heaved myself and Bella up onto the seat of the wave runner. I sat her up in front of me and kicked it into gear, wrapping my left arm around her waist so she didn't crumple and fall off. I rode the machine as fast as I could but it still seemed to take us forever to reach the shore. I let the kill switch do its job as I scooped Bella off the seat and ran toward the beach.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted as I set her down gently in the sand and started working on her.

"Bella, can you hear me?" FUCK. Fuck Fuck FUCK.

Her airway was clear. I tilted her head back to listen for breathing. No breathing. I started rescue breathing. Two full breaths, now check circulation. I got a pulse! I continued the rescue breathing till I felt Bella suck in a huge gulp of air on her own. She spluttered and choked out a big mouthful of water. I sat back on my heels and gave her some space.

"Jesus, Bella. You scared the everloving shit outta' me!"

She coughed a few more times and struggled to orient herself. "What happened? Is that you, Edward?" She was groggy and weak.

"Yeah, Bella. I'm right here." I moved in closer and grabbed her hand. "You're okay now. You guys must have hit the buoy out there and capsized."

"Oh my God! Is James all right?" She tried to sit up but winced when she moved her head.

"Hey, take it easy there, Tiger. I'll check on James for you." I took a look back toward the water and saw Tyler towing James in. He gave me the thumbs up that James was okay. I had some definite mixed feelings about that.

"James is fine. Tyler's got him. How do you feel?"

"Um, like I got run over by a bus!"

"What hurts?"

"I can't tell yet. Nothing. Everything. My head, I think."

Fucking hell. Her _head_? She was responding well to my questions, which was a very good sign. I held my panic at bay until she was evaluated.

"I need you to stay quiet, Bella. The paramedics are on their way to look you over."

"It was you, wasn't it, Edward? _You_ saved me."

"Yeah, I guess I did." I allowed myself a big fucking smile at that one. The adrenaline was leaving my system now, and the reality of the situation was starting to creep its way in. Bella had been in serious peril out there in the water, and I'd saved her without hesitation or fear. But things could have gone a lot differently out there. We were lucky this time.

"How on earth did you get to me before Tyler? You were teaching that class while he was in the chair, and…"

"Bella, don't you know I'll always be the first one to you when you're in trouble?" I gave her a little wink that I'm pretty sure was dead sexy.

She started to sit up, but I intercepted her shoulders and set her gently back down, cradling her head with my bent arm behind her neck. I was on my knees hunched over her frail body.

"Shh, shh. Hey, come on. You really need to be still for me now. No fooling around."

She reached her hand up to my upper arm, the one that was cushioning her neck, and gave my bicep an admiring squeeze. "Damn, Edward, you're my own personal hero."

Well, now. _That_ certainly had a lovely ring to it. My face wasn't nearly big enough to contain the smile that burst onto the scene.

"So, I guess we're even now, Bella? It only took me fourteen years to repay the favor."

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "You sure turned out good."

"I'm working on it." I figured a little modesty couldn't hurt.

"So, um, were there lips involved in this heroic rescue?"

"Yeah, Bella. There were lips involved." Although truth be told, it wasn't exactly pleasurable, considering the whole life and death issue, purple lips, and saltwater vomit afterwards. Oh, and the fact that Bella wasn't conscious.

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to think about that."

"You do that, Bella. You think hard about that." I kind of liked where this conversation was headed all of a sudden. Right up until the squinty-eyed asshole intruded on our moment. Again.

"Thanks, Edward, I'll take it from here." The fucking nerve of this guy. First he endangers Bella with his idiot riding and now he thinks I'm going to turn her back over to his care?

Yeah, asshole, you've done a fucking fantastic job so far. For the sake of my father and the Cliffs and my own future, I literally bit my tongue till it hurt.

I carefully pulled my arm out from behind Bella's head. For the second time today, I shielded Bella from James with my body. I wasn't ready to let him near her. He apologized around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't see that buoy until it was right under us."

Bella started, "James, it was an accident. I'm fine…" but I couldn't let it go that easily.

"Maybe it had something to do with the alcohol you sucked down before you climbed onto the wave runner?"

"Hey, _KID_, I don't need a speech. You did your job. Thank you. Now, move on and get back to work."

Just in time to save me from saying something I might regret (or might not regret, after all), the EMT's arrived.

"Here come the paramedics. Bella, let them check you out before you go."

"I'm fine," she said, as they set their equipment down on the beach.

"Easy, Ma'am. Let's just check out your heart rate. One took her pulse while the other aimed his flashlight into her eyes. Once they were satisfied that she was okay, they asked, "So who did the rescue?"

Bella took my hand. "This one right here. Aquaman." I was relieved that she was feeling up to teasing me.

"Son, you did a great job. From what we heard, she was in severe distress out there. Quick thinking bringing her in on the vehicle. That may have made all the difference."

Aw shucks. "Listen, guys, thanks for coming out so quickly. I think we're all good here."

"What about you, sir? Would you like us to check you out?" he asked James.

"No, my girlfriend here took the worst of it, I'm afraid."

_Girlfriend_? Aw, hell no.

The paramedics shook hands with me and left.

James kneeled down by Bella's head and coaxed her into a sitting position. "Come on, Bella, let me help you up." And as much as I really didn't want to, I stood back to let him help Bella up from the beach. There wasn't any lower that James could have gone, in my estimation, than driving drunk and hurting Bella.

As she stood up, I could see that Bella was shivering and covered in goose bumps. Probably her body's reaction to the accident, plus the fact that she was lying there soaked in cold water.

"Wait, you're shivering. Hang on a sec."

I ran over to where I'd piled my stuff on the beach and grabbed my Cornell hoodie, which was nice and toasty from lying in the sun.

"Here, take my sweat shirt," I said, pulling it over her head while she wiggled into it gratefully. I gave her arms a couple of warming rubs before I let her go. I just barely resisted the urge to pull her into my arms and give her a full contact body hug that would have warmed both of us. Instead, I satisfied myself with the fact that something of mine was keeping her warm. "Rest up. I'll check on you as soon as I can."

"Edward, I don't know how to thank you." Bella smiled at me weakly and let James lead her away. When they were safely out of view, I sank to my knees in the sand and let the relief wash over me. Tyler came over to my side and said, "Hey, man. That was some really good work out there."

I looked up at him and said, "You too, Tyler. Fuck, I'm glad that's over with." He nodded and climbed back up into his chair. "I need to talk with Rosalie. Do you think you can handle the guppies, Ty?"

I walked to where I'd left the wave runner on the beach. There was a girl I didn't recognize checking out the machine to make sure it was safe for operation before returning it to the beach with the others.

"Hey, uh, do you know where Rosalie went?"

"Yeah, she said she was going on a run or a bike ride with her boyfriend or something?"

"And you are…?"

"Oh, hi. I'm April."

"And you're the one who rented the wave runner out to that… to James Boaz?" The puzzle pieces were starting to come together. There was no way on God's green earth that Rose would've rented her equipment to an inebriated customer. I should have known something was wrong.

She looked down at her feet self-consciously. "Yeah. That guy was such a j-"

She looked up suddenly at me and said, "Oh shit, sorry. I mean, I know we're not supposed to speak badly about the guests and all, but…"

"It's okay. I get it. He's a huge jerk." I smiled at her to let her know it was okay if she wanted to trash talk this particular customer. I held my hand out. "Sorry, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

She took my hand and her eyes widened. "Fuck! You're Edward Cullen? Oh, sorry, I can't seem to get my mouth under control today at all," she confessed. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so… well, I mean…I didn't realize you were a lifeguard. I thought you, like, walked around in a suit or something all day."

I laughed at her assumption and tried to put her at ease, though she was clearly flustered. "I'm learning the ropes all around the resort. Today, I guess I learned something really valuable about the waterfront."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Boaz had at least two drinks in the hour before he rented the wave runner from you. Now, I believe Rosalie would have noticed and turned him down, but you…"

"I DID notice, and I told him I didn't feel comfortable renting him the equipment."

"Then, what happened?"

"He said that I wasn't even old enough to drink and who the hell was I to stop him from enjoying his vacation and he said if I didn't let him have the key right away, he was going to get me fired!"

Just then, Rosalie and Emmett came bounding down the beach toward us. "We just heard! Edward, what happened? Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. Just shaken up a bit."

April piped up, "She's only going to be fine because Edward made an amazing rescue! He totally blew by Tyler getting to her in the water and then he threw her over the wave runner and rode her to shore in time to do mouth-to-mouth…"

"Holy shit, bro! You're a freakin' super hero!" Emmett offered me his fist to bump.

"The _wave_ runner?" Rosalie cut in. "What the hell happened out there?"

Rosalie looked at me, and I looked at April. I wanted to see what the girl was made of. She'd already told me the story, but she had yet to step up and take responsibility. I was hoping she would.

Rosalie wasn't quite as patient. "Will one of you please tell me what the fuck happened?"

April started, "The guy came over to rent a wave runner…"

"And?" Rose prodded.

"And, I told him that it seemed to me that he'd had a drink or two."

Emmett put his hand on Rosalie's arm to hold her back while April struggled to get her story out.

"AND?" She was heating up pretty quickly.

"And…he bullied me into giving him the key. And I shouldn't have. But he threatened me."

"April, I don't need to hear another word. You're not working the waterfront again."

"But, what am I going to do? I can't go home now!"

"I don't know, maybe Alice has an opening in the salon or something. You probably can't get someone killed by picking out the wrong nail polish color. Look, I'm sorry, but I can't trust your judgment so I can't have you working for me."

April walked off dejectedly toward the employee cabins.

"I can't believe it! I take off one day in two weeks, and that's the day that I really needed to be here."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Emmett said. "You did the right thing, though. She wasn't mature enough to handle the job."

"I totally agree. I'm really glad she took responsibility for her mistake, but I wish she'd had the good sense to ask someone else to step in when she realized she was in over her head. I mean, the least she could've done was to let one of the guards know that there was a potential for danger."

"So what happened on the water?"

"It looks like James hit a buoy and knocked them both into the water. Bella seems to have hit her head on something. She was pretty woozy when she came to. Thank God they had life vests on and the kill switch was properly attached to the asshole's wrist."

Emmett's face broke out into a huge smile. "So, what did Bella think about little Eddie saving her life?"

I felt the blush creeping up my neck. "We…uh… had a moment there."

Emmett bobbed his head up and down several times. "A moment, eh? Way to go, man."

"I don't know, Em. She let that slimy bastard take her back to her cabin."

"But you _will_ be making a house call soon. Am I right?"

"I was planning on it. Yeah."

"Edward, you did great today. I'm so proud of you." She hugged me.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Emmett was not one for wasting time.

After glancing back and satisfying myself that Tyler had things under control, I rushed back to the Hollow, took a quick shower and headed straight to Spruce Lodge and Bella. I knocked softly, figuring if she were asleep, I'd leave her be. Selfishly, I was pleased when she responded, because I wanted to see for myself that she was doing okay.

"Come in," came the weak answer.

She was leaning into the corner of the couch, wrapped snugly in the blanket that Esme had knitted and had always been Bella's favorite. The TV was on, but it looked like she hadn't been paying any attention to it. I knelt in front of her and gently swept the hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. "Hey. How you doin'?"

She took my hand and held it in hers. "I'm okay. I'm just so grateful that you were able to get to me so quickly. We both know what could've happened if it had been any longer." She shuddered with that sobering thought.

"Hey, don't go there. I _did_ get to you in time, and you're gonna be fine."

The floodgates opened. I squeezed in next to Bella on the couch and pulled her in against my side.

"No, no, no. I don't think I can handle any more of your tears today. You're okay. I got you, B. You're safe." I held her tightly until she stopped sobbing. I would happily have held onto her this way for three or four hours. Or days.

Speaking into my shoulder, she asked, "Edward, were you scared?"

"Bella, honestly, I had one thought the whole time. Keep Bella safe. And it wasn't until you walked off the beach that it hit me that I could have lost you."

She pulled back to look into my eyes. "Saved by my sweet boy."

I felt the blush come across my face. Her familiar endearment slipped out, and I know she didn't mean it any way but kindly. Still, I wasn't that kid anymore, and I thought this might be a good opportunity to remind her of that.

"Bella, you do realize I'm not 14 anymore, right?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, E. I get that."

Shit, I didn't mean to make her feel bad. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want you to keep seeing me as a kid."

"Edward, I promise you I don't."

She looked straight ahead to gather her thoughts for a minute, or maybe her courage, and then she turned to face me before continuing.

"It was weird when I first came back here. You know, I can still look into your eyes and see that beautiful boy who I taught to play his first guitar chords. Or the sweet boy who confessed his true _like_ for me."

"Jesus, Bella. Could you torture me some more?" She smiled gently at my prickly reaction.

"What I was going to say, is that at the same time, I see _you_ right in front of me. A capable, kind, insanely handsome, gentle, caring man who has grown into his own skin and taken his rightful place in the family. A man who is not afraid to comfort me when I soak him in my tears. Twice in one day!"

She paused for an embarrassed laugh.

"A man who has every woman from age 16 on up to 85 on this island in a complete tailspin. A man who saved my life today without a moment's thought to his own safety."

Her words blanketed me with their warmth and I felt a deep sense of contentment.

"I guess I can live with that." I let her see that I was more than satisfied with her answer.

"Listen, I should let you rest." I got up and headed for the door.

"Edward, wait, let me give this back to you." She started to pull my sweatshirt off.

"No, keep it. I like the way you look in my sweatshirt."

With a grateful smile, she pulled the ends of the sleeves over her hands and burrowed in even further. "Thanks, I didn't really want to take it off anyways."

She let me have a radiant smile then, and I knew she was feeling better.

I grabbed the knob and opened the door to go. "So…insanely handsome, huh?"

It was her turn to blush. "Well, duh!"

I floated back to the Hollow and changed into my restaurant uniform. I was completely exhausted from the events of the day, but I could not have been happier.

O – o – o – O

Word of Bella's accident traveled impressively across our little island. As did tales of my lifesaving, which became more heroic with each telling. The servers' pre-dinner meeting was hijacked with tall tales of rescue on the high seas.

"Edward, is it true that you carried Bella over your head all the way back to shore?" (No)

"I heard that she was dead and you brought her back to life." (Not quite)

"Did you really see sharks circling?" (Yeah, right)

"How did you catch the wave runner while it was going 50 miles per hour?" (I don't think so)

And my favorite-

"My friend was down at the beach and she said your arm got jammed between two rocks and you had to saw your arm off!" (Almost)

That particular rumor was fairly easily disproven when I mocked choking Rosalita with both hands.

Chef Alec finally had enough of the nonsense, and came out to the tables where all the craziness was taking place.

"Okay, I think we can all agree that Edward is a true blue, honest-to-God super hero, and all he's missing are the cape, mask, and tights. Now memorize the specials and get your butts out there and start pimping out my food!"

Even Embry had something to say on the topic. "I was thinking we would name our drink special the Superman tonight. Blue Curacao, tequila, a little lime juice, and some kind of creative garnish…I've got it! A lemon or lime peel in the shape of an "S" floating on the surface of the drink."

"It's gonna be a long freakin' night, isn't it, Embry?"

"Yeah. I would recommend you visit the phone booth before the dinner guests arrive, Clark."

"Maybe I should find myself some nerdy glasses instead and nobody will recognize me."

"Hah! Fat chance. You're front page news, my friend."

"Oh, what the hell. Let's do it. I'll mix a pitcher of drinks."

"No, _I'll_ mix the drinks. You peel. That's your thing, right?"

"Sure." I grabbed a big bowl, filled it with lemons and limes, and grabbed my favorite paring knife. I found a quiet spot in the corner and set to work making a nightful of "S"-shaped peels out of both. Alec joined me halfway into my fifth lime.

"So, Edward, I was thinking…" Alec had a devious look on his face.

"Alec, are you about to bust my chops some more?"

"Actually, I was thinking about how we might exploit your bravery."

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to ask me to put on tights and a mask and cape?"

"Shit, I wish I'd thought of that first. Why…_would_ you?"

"Fuck, no."

"Oh, too bad," he said wistfully. "That would _definitely_ sell."

"Alec," I warned. "Just tell me."

"Okay, I was thinking about composing a chef's tasting menu in honor of your rescue. The 'Superman Special' let's call it, for argument's sake."

"And what's on this menu?"

"Well, it should be all kinds of he-man foods. Beefsteak tomato and onion appetizer, Steak, potatoes, spinach-"

"Spinach? I think that's Popeye, not Superman."

"Well, it's in the strong man genre, anyway. Finish off with a huge slice of triple chocolate cake. What do you think?"

"I don't know if I can sell it with a straight face."

"So don't."

"Don't sell it?"

"Don't keep a straight face. Make it a big joke."

"On me?"

"Sure. Why not?

"I don't know. Maybe a little thing called pride?"

"Edward, you heard those guys earlier. You're the talk of the island. You're practically a demi-God. You should enjoy your moment. Have fun with it. And above all, sell it, baby!"

He gave me a wink and headed back in the kitchen. I told myself I would run it by Dad and see what he thought.

Twenty lemons and limes later, I saw Dad and Kate walk in. He made a beeline for me, and before I could say a word, he had me in a bear hug.

"Oh my God, Edward. When I heard what happened, I was just so damn glad you're okay. And so proud of you. And so glad Bella and James are both okay." He was rocking us back and forth, and I caught Kate's pleased expression from the sidelines.

"Dad, come on. You're going to knock us both over. How would that look to the Early Birds, the two of us rolling around on the floor together?" He chuckled heartily and I joined in as we both let go of each other.

Kate took her chance to come over and hug me as well. "Edward, you're quite the hero!"

Dad cut in again, "So, tell me about it. What were you thinking? How did you feel? What did you do?"

"Slow down a minute. Just because I'm a super hero doesn't mean I can answer three questions at once!"

"Aw, Jeez, listen to him already. Did the saltwater swell your head, son?"

"Not exactly, but Alec just proposed a Superman Special Chef's Tasting Menu in honor of my feats of glory. What do you think?"

"I think you should go borrow some spandex from one of the girls!"

"So I can take that as a yes?"

"You can take that as a hell yes! I am so proud of what you did today, Edward. Let's set aside some time this weekend to catch up. I know you've been working really hard during the day and then coming in here every night, but I miss knowing what's going on with you. And I want you to get to know Kate better, too."

"Sure, Dad. All right, let me go work this out with Alec. But I draw the line at spandex."

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "And Edward, in all seriousness, great job out there on the waterfront."

"You think saving lives is impressive? Wait till you see the little "S's" I made out of lemon and lime peels!"

"Your talents never cease to amaze me, son."

O – o – o – O

The first ones to arrive at the bar were Jasper and Emmett, along with their ladies. I fired up a Superman drink for each of them, and enjoyed the toast to my heroic act. Jasper and Alice pulled me aside to confirm the details of the big event.

"You really resuscitated her? How did that _feel_?"

"I don't remember actually feeling anything while it was happening, other than a series of singular ideas. Get to Bella. Get her onto dry land. Make her breathe again. Only one thought was present at a time."

Alice jumped in, "Weren't you afraid?"

"Sure, but in a weird way. I remember thinking, right before Bella came to, wouldn't it be the cruelest trick ever if Bella came back into my life just long enough for me to lose her all over again? And that thought was mercifully short-lived, because the next moment, she was vomiting up half the ocean."

"And how about afterwards? When Bella came to?" Jasper asked.

It wasn't easy to put my head back to where it had been in that moment. A flood of emotions completely overwhelmed me as soon as I realized Bella would be okay.

"First, I felt this enormous sense of gratitude. Not even sure where it was directed or what I believe in right this moment, but whatever force of nature brought her back to life I will humbly worship forever."

I picked through my memories to clarify my next thought. In my mind's eye, I saw Bella almost blending into the white sand, her skin pale and so unlike her normal healthy glow. She looked so vulnerable in that moment, all I wanted to do was protect her from everything bad that had ever happened in her past or might possibly happen in her future.

I remembered her determination just hours earlier to push herself through the fear of getting back on stage, back to her music. Yet how scared she admitted to being despite her bravado.

And how grateful I'd felt that she shared her vulnerability with me, and that she could accept my strength and comfort.

"Hey, Edward, where'd you go?" Alice asked, her voice snapping me back to the conversation.

"Sorry. I was just remembering how vulnerable Bella looked, how easily the whole situation could have turned in another direction. I'm just not used to thinking of her in that way, you know? I mean, _she_ took care of _us_. _She_ was the strong one. And I wanted so badly to keep her safe."

Jasper just stared at me without saying a word. He pulled his arm around Alice and drew her in tight. "That is some powerful shit there, Edward. Did you happen to share any of that with Bella?"

I barked out a laugh. "Not in so many words. She was pretty emotional herself. I don't think she's quite ready to handle my perspective right now."

Jasper shook his head back and forth several times.

"What, Jas?"

"I've just never met two people who were more protective of each other than you and Bella. Don't forget, I was there the day she dragged your waterlogged little ass out of the ocean and brought you back to life. I mean, what are the odds…?" He trailed off in apparent disbelief at the coincidence.

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough of this. Why don't you enjoy those drinks and have some fun?"

Alice gave Jasper a pointed look. "That sounds like a wise plan, Edward. Come on, Sweetie."

"Oh hey, Alice? Before you go, did Bella mention to you that she's performing tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, she said something earlier in the week about it. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe she'd like to have her hair done or get some girly pampering, or some such nonsense. I mean, if you have some time tomorrow…"

"That's really sweet, Edward. Tell you what, I'll give her a call in the morning and see if I can convince her to come in."

"Good. Thanks, Alice."

O – o – o – O

I sold the Superman Specials like a champ. At the end of the night, Alec actually kissed me. On the top of my head.

"Edward, you're my goddamn hero now, too. Is there anybody on this whole island who isn't madly in love with you?"

Yeah, I could think of one person in particular. His name started with a "J" and ended with "ames".

"Not that I know of, Alec. Hey, I'm glad it all worked out tonight. That was a really great idea."

"It's been awesome having you in here every night this week, Edward. I hope we can find a way to sustain this level of sales without working you so hard. You certainly can't keep up this pace all summer!"

"Speaking of which, Alec, do you mind if I cut it short tomorrow night? I want to help…set up for the talent show."

"Of course. Work bar or just wander for a bit, whatever suits you."

"Thanks, man."

"No, thank YOU, Superman." He gave me a parting hug and I pushed the swinging door and exited the kitchen just as my brothers were walking by.

"How was dinner tonight?"

"Great." "Delicious." "Super!" "I'm stuffed."

I laughed at their simultaneous responses.

"So, Jas, I know I was planning to come into the spa tomorrow, but…"

"Clark Kent needs the day off to work at the newspaper?"

"Not exactly. Do you know if I have any massages lined up?"

"I think there's one on your schedule. Why?"

"Do you think somebody else could handle it? I'm happy to come in for yoga or meditation, but my hand is a little sore from earlier and I don't want to aggravate it further."

"Really? Let me see."

"Seriously, Jasper? Right now?"

"All right, I'll take care of moving the massage. Why don't you just come in from 10 – 2 for a few classes instead? Just be careful not to put any strain on your hand doing yoga."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"G'night, Edward." The chorus of four chimed in.

I seriously hoped Jasper wouldn't push me about my hand in the morning. My lie was a precarious story, and I was pretty sure if he pushed me any harder, I'd crumble like a stale cookie. In truth, I _was_ worried about overworking my hands, but not for the reason I'd told him. Also, I'd started developing a couple of calluses that weren't going to feel too good on the delicate skin of our clientele. I'd have to get Alice's advice about that situation so I could continue both playing guitar and giving massages.

When I got back to the Hollow, I practiced till my eyes burned. Then, I closed them and played by feel alone. And when my hands couldn't take any more, I popped in my Segovia CD on repeat and listened to the master until I could no longer stay awake.

* * *

**A/N: SM owns all and please don't anybody try to save a life with Edward's technique, loosely based on a little internet research! Though would anyone really mind some EC mouth-to-mouth? Mmmmm. ~BOH**


	19. Talent Night

**A/N: **Thank you to Stephanie Meyer for the delicious characters, and for teaching them to be patient! Jasper's meditation is adapted from learningmeditation . com

**Chapter 19**

I knocked softly on Bella's door at 9:30 on my way to the spa. No answer, not that I was really expecting one. She was pretty wiped out yesterday, and I was glad she was resting. I had just turned to go when I heard the door pulled open behind me.

My head whipped around to the sight of Bella, standing inside, the door held wide open. She looked absolutely delectable in nothing but boxers and my hoodie.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, yourself," I answered, so happy to see for myself that she looked normal again.

"Can you come in for a little?"

"Yeah, I've got about a half-hour till Jas is expecting me."

"Yoga today?" she asked, taking in my black tee and light sweats.

I stepped through the threshold and resisted brushing up against her, kissing her, holding her, and the million other things I was craving.

"Yeah. And what's on _your_ busy schedule today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Hair, nails, makeup…"

I ran over to the couch and started frantically lifting up the cushions.

"What the heck are you _doing_, Edward?"

"I'm looking for my Bella. What have you done with her?"

She giggled and said, "Very funny. Alice just called and convinced me that I should 'Give myself over to her' for the day. I figured it would give me a little boost before my big comeback tonight."

"That sounds like a perfect idea," I said, not letting on that it had been mine. I was ecstatic that she had agreed to some pampering, especially after the accident. I knew Alice would take the best possible care of her.

"Would you like some coffee? How about breakfast?"

"Coffee would be great. I already ate, thanks."

I followed her into the kitchen, where a pot of coffee was already brewing.

"Expecting someone this morning?" I asked warily, suspecting it was He-Who-Makes-Me-Gag.

"Mmm hmm," she confirmed with a half-smile.

"Oh. Shit, should I-" I started, pointing my thumb toward the door.

She came up next to me at the counter and gently pushed on my shoulder, settling me into the barstool. "Sit, silly. It's you."

"So I'm that predictable, am I?" I pretended to pout, but my insides were singing at the top of their lungs.

She poured some coffee into a mug. "What do you take in your coffee?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"A little sugar," I answered. Before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out, "Got any sugar for me, sweet girl?"

Damn my reflexes! Clearly, the only working filter in this room was inside the coffee maker.

Bella's hand froze over the sugar bowl momentarily, and I stopped breathing for a beat. Thankfully, Bella continued her halted motion as if it never happened, sliding the sugar bowl in front of me and answering, "I always have sugar for you, Edward." She gave me a very Bella-like relaxed smile, and whatever awkwardness there may have been was gone. Just like that.

I made myself very busy spooning sugar into my cup and stirring my coffee. My brain clicked back to our previous topic. "So you were pretty sure I'd be stopping by this morning?"

"I thought you might feel the need to check on your victim," she answered, as she turned away to pour herself a mug.

My sweatshirt was positively swimming on her and only the very bottoms of her pink and white-striped boxers were peeking out below, showcasing her long, lean legs. She was looking much…healthier this morning. A victim no longer.

"You seem better today. How's your head?"

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, setting her mug down on the counter next to mine and scooting around to the stool. "Or should I say….Superman?" she teased, poking me playfully in the side with her elbow.

"Oh, fuck. How did you…of course. I'm gonna kill Alice when I see her!" I groaned in mortification.

"Come on, Edward. Don't be embarrassed! It's cute."

"I'm _cute_ now? Can't we just stick with 'insanely handsome'?"

"Who says you can't be both?" she placated. "Besides, you deserve the attention. When I think about what you did for me, Edward, I'm just so blown away. I didn't even realize the full extent of it until Carlisle filled me in about how you retrieved the key to the wave runner-"

"Carlisle?"

"Oh, yeah, he came by to check on me a little while ago."

Of course, he would. And of course, he would fill Bella in on every daring detail. God, how I love my father!

"Anyway, I can't remember anything between smacking my head on something and waking up on the beach."

"Speaking of smacking that pretty little head of yours, will you at least promise me that if you feel any lingering pain, you'll get it checked out right away?"

She smiled gently and said, "Sure, doc. Now _you_ promise _me_ you'll stop worrying."

"I promise you I'll try," I responded truthfully. "So, how's the practicing going for tonight?"

The edges of her smile retracted, and I could see the tension start to creep its way through her body. Excellent job, Edward!

"I think I'll be fine once I get started, you know?"

Yep, I did. "If you think it might be helpful to practice on stage this afternoon, I could arrange that for you."

She sipped her coffee and mulled it over. "Thank you, but no."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. She was clearly edgier and I wished I could take back this conversation. I didn't know what to say to fix it. Luckily, she spoke first.

"I just have to find my Happy Place again."

"Your Happy Place? Where's that?"

"That's the thing. I'm not really sure anymore."

I sure as shit knew where mine was. At the moment, it was this stool. And yesterday, it was her couch. And a week ago, it was in the hot stones massage room. And eventually, I hoped I would be in my Happy Place all the time. Wherever Bella was.

And more poignantly, I fervently wished that she would find her Happy Place in me. The sooner the better.

It hurt me to see Bella so lost and not be able to make it all better. I may have resuscitated her, but she wasn't fully breathing on her own quite yet.

"Bella, I have to go now. Thanks for the coffee." I rose and placed the mug in the sink. "Have a relaxing day, and I'll see you tonight…'course, I might not recognize you. We should have a signal. Hmmm…why don't you wear a yellow flower behind your right ear?"

She got up and walked me to the door. "Ho, ho, ho." She grasped the handle and opened the door with one hand and reached for my hand with the other.

"Thanks for stopping by, Edward."

"Of course," I responded automatically, squeezing her hand.

"And thanks for being predictable, in the best possible way," she said warmly.

"That was an awesome compliment, Bella," I said looking into her eyes but speaking directly to her heart. Maybe I was just reminding her of our long-ago conversation, or maybe I was telegraphing a warning- _Be careful about saying such tender things to me unless you mean what I want you to mean._

And in the sweetness of that moment, I slipped just a little. I didn't have the luxury of a disguise, even one as flimsy as an oversized pair of glasses, but I risked it.

Because there she was right in front of me, taking comfort in the shirt that had been against my own skin a thousand times, which was now commingling her own scent with mine.

Because she'd been waiting for me, anticipating, maybe even (Dare I dream?) _hoping_ for me.

Because she'd just thanked me for living up to her highest expectations of me.

Because she was reaching for me and touching me in ways that felt more intimate with each passing day, yet were so, so far from being enough.

Because I couldn't leave without taking just a smidgen more, one miniscule fraction of what I thirsted for.

I pulled our clasped hands to my mouth and allowed myself to take pleasure in the delicate caress of her satiny skin against my lips before gently leaving a kiss across her knuckles. I brushed across the spot with my thumb, as if sealing in my affection.

She sucked in a short gasp of air, causing me to lift my eyes from our joined hands. My gaze met hers, and I drank in the melty chocolate syrup where her brown eyes had been only moments before.

I unhurriedly returned her hand to her side. She swayed slightly into the door when I let go.

"Bella?" I asked, slightly panicked that I'd freaked her out.

"Hmm? Oh…It's just…well, I hadn't predicted _that_."

I couldn't get a good read on her expression, but she suddenly seemed dazed. Either she'd hit her head a lot harder than we realized yesterday, or my gesture had sent her into a swoon.

"Later, then," I said quietly, not wanting to break this momentary spell. I didn't breathe until I heard the door click closed behind me.

O – o – o - O

I hoped that yoga class would come first today, because I couldn't imagine how I'd be able to sit still and attempt to meditate before working off some of this excess energy. I felt like I'd just ingested a pound of chocolate and washed it down with a triple shot of espresso.

I grabbed the top mat off the pile and went to the front of the room.

"Riley! Hey, man. What's up? You leading yoga today?"

He laughed and said, "Whatever you're on, I want some. Later. Right now, I need to center myself for class. Think you're going to be able to dial it down a notch or two?"

"Sure, sure. No problem."

"Put your mat down right here, just in case. I want to keep my eye on you."

"Come on, Riley. We've already had this talk. You know I don't swing that way."

"Yeah, how could I forget? I've been up all night crying every night this week. What _are_ you on anyways?"

"A natural high, my friend," I said, barely containing my wide grin.

"You _will_ tell me about this after class," he said to me. Then louder, "Okay, everyone, pick a spot please so we can get started."

Riley pointed to a spot right in the front row. I briefly flashed back to my erotic dream with Ms. Woodward pointing me to the seat at the head of the class. I had a feeling this story might have a slightly different ending.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Not surprisingly, the class filled in nicely. After all, Riley was a great instructor and people were starting to catch onto that fact. I worked my muscles enthusiastically, but carefully. I knew I was keyed up, and I didn't want to do anything to impede my forward progress with Bella. Like pull a groin muscle or something stupid.

_Hah_, like my groin muscles would be in play, wishful thinking!

Riley demonstrated the poses up front but then circulated through the studio, pushing or correcting gently as needed. I observed that both the male and female participants enjoyed his attentions immensely. Whenever he came my way, I found myself putting a little extra effort into my pose, working to earn a word or two of praise. A curious tendency that I decided to file away for further examination at a later time, when my brain wasn't so muddled.

The hour passed quickly, and before long we were 'namaste'ing each other and returning our mats to the pile.

"Nice job, Edward. I don't think I'll need to keep you near me next time."

"Suit yourself, Rile. You don't know what you're missing," I said smugly.

He leaned in and said, "You _do_ know I'm not gay, right?"

"Not at all?"

"Not even a little. I mean, I have a deep respect for the human body, and I can certainly appreciate a well-sculpted…physique, such as yours-"

"Or yours," I cut in.

"Gee thanks. But as far as sexual attraction? I just happen to love women. Speaking of which…" he began, waiting for me to pick up the strain.

"Okay, I'll bite. I love women, too. And yes, you seem to have picked up on the one in particular who has me wrapped around her little finger."

"And rumor has it you just happened to have saved her life yesterday."

"Yeah, that may have happened."

"And this morning…your natural high?" He looked at me hopefully.

I blew out two lungfuls of air. "It's not what you think."

"What do you think I _think_?"

"I mean, if you think we…" This felt wrong suddenly. Crass.

"Never mind, Riley. It wasn't anything, really."

"Aw Edward, you look like a kid whose ice cream just got knocked off the cone and landed in a pile of horse shit at the fair! You were so filled with joy when you came in this morning. Whatever happened or didn't happen, you don't need to explain it. I'm just really happy for you."

"Thanks, Riley. I mean it. And again, if I _were_ gay… and _you_ were gay…"

"Got it," he winked, smacking me on the butt. "Right back at ya, Edward."

O – o – o – O

I reported to the room next door where Jasper's guided meditation was about to begin.

"Edward, how's that hand feeling today?"

I should've known Jasper wouldn't let anything slide.

"It's feeling better, Jas. Just want to give it another day to rest."

"Okay, find an empty spot somewhere and try to uncoil yourself, Tigger. You're practically knocking me over with the waves of energy rolling off your body."

He really was freakily empathic. I wondered how it was for Alice, partnering with someone who could read you so well all the time. Nowhere to hide. Scary, but maybe freeing, too, to know that complete honesty was the only path.

Jasper took his place at the front of the room. He settled us in our poses and got everyone breathing together. I relaxed into the rhythm and enjoyed the calm that started to flow through me. Under Jasper's guidance, I visualized a tangible force, a clear liquid, traveling throughout my body, reaching the tips of my fingers and toes, curling around my stomach, heart and lungs, traveling up my spine, clearing my head.

"Focus on a scene that relaxes you. Notice the colors, the shapes, the texture and the tone the scene depicts to you. Sense the mood the picture evokes. And finally become aware of the emotions you feel as you gaze at the picture. As you gaze deeply at the picture, your mind will let go of all other thoughts. Now close your eyes as you begin your meditation."

I closed my eyes on the scene in Bella's doorway. _Bella taking my hand. My kissing hers. The taste of her skin. Her melty eyes. That perfect moment of really seeing each other. Her dazzled response._

"Remember the scene you chose. Place yourself in the middle of that picture. Remain there for a few moments. You are comfortable in the place you have selected and feel safe and relaxed enough to let your feelings show themselves. Hold each emotion in your hand like a cherished possession. Close your heart around each feeling. It is part of you and should be loved."

_Anticipation. _

_Longing._

_Surrender. _

_Fear. _

_Pleasure. _

_Honesty. _

_Need._

_Connection. _

_Intensity. _

_Passion. _

_Joy._

_Tenderness._

_Hope._

"Now all of the feelings are combined in one. This one feeling sits calmly within your heart and soul. It is felt as love. Relax peacefully for the moment. Let the feeling endure."

_Love._

"And hold that with you as you slowly open your eyes."

_Love. _There wasn't a single doubt in my mind_. _I went back through the scene frame by frame, watching through this new lens. It all made perfect sense to me.

At the same time, I felt completely disoriented, as if everything I thought I understood before suddenly reflected back to me through a fun house mirror. As if the only time I'd ever seen clearly was that one shutter click that exposed Bella's soul to mine.

I opened my eyes and immediately felt light-headed. I tried to focus on a spot on the wall across the studio, but felt the room tilt underneath me. I brought my hands over my eyes to steady myself.

"Edward, here, take some water," soothed Jasper.

I took the bottle from him and sucked the water down greedily.

"Easy does it, now." Positioning himself behind me, Jasper gently massaged my neck and shoulders. I let his healing touch work its magic on me.

When I felt well enough to look around, I was shocked to see that we were alone in the room.

"Edward," Jasper said quietly. "Are you with me?"

I rubbed my eyes one more time to help with the transition back to reality.

"Yeah. What the hell just happened?"

He moved around in front of me and folded himself into his lotus pose.

"You must have found yourself one hell of a scene, because it didn't look you wanted to come back."

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know. Wherever people go after they meditate. The beach. For a walk. Back to bed."

"I don't understand. I thought the class was an hour. It's only been ten minutes. "

"Check your watch. It's 12:30."

"12:30? What the fuck? I've been sitting here for 90 minutes?"

So much for relaxation. My breathing was picking up, my heart was starting to pound, and beads of sweat were breaking across my forehead.

"Edward," Jasper reached out quickly and put his hands on my knees. "Breathe in with me, try to relax."

"Jas, I just lost over an hour! Nothing like this has EVER happened to me before. It's worthy of a pretty fucking epic freakout, don't you think?"

"What I think is that you just had yourself one extremely productive meditative experience. I was right here with you the whole time, and you were totally safe."

"I guess that's supposed to make me feel better?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Edward, can you tell me where you went just now? Your scene?"

"I, uh, was at Bella's this morning, and I can't really describe what happened, but it was pretty intense."

"And you went back there in your meditation to process your feelings."

"I guess. Yeah."

"And did you get some clarity for yourself?"

"Yeah, I think it's fair to say I just got socked in the gut by a fuckton of clarity."

He smiled at my non-meditative choice of language.

"So, now what?" I asked him desperately.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean…" I imitated his motion, shrugging my shoulders in an exaggerated motion. "_You_ did this to me. _You_ have to fix it."

"I think we both know there's only one way to fix this, little brother." He smiled kindly at me.

I scrambled to my feet. "Great. You didn't even offer me one last chance to take the blue pill before showing me the matrix."

He popped up next to me. "Edward, trust yourself. This was your subconscious mind coming through loud and clear. Listen to what it has to say. If it wasn't vitally important, you wouldn't have been gone so long."

I snorted remembering my accidental word slippage over the sugar bowl. "Apparently, my subconscious mind has rewired itself directly to my mouth."

"Ouch. You might want to be careful with that, especially after your mental road trip."

"Gee, do ya _think_?"

"Sorry, Edward. I wish there was more I could do to help you work this out."

"Actually, there is," I said, spinning around so my back was to him. "Could you do that thing with your hands again? Man, that felt amazing!"

"You are such a slut. Go home. Take a shower. Take a nap. Try not to think too hard." He gave me a two-handed push toward the door.

Without turning to look back, I said, "You sure you don't need my help with anything else today?"

"Yeah, you've been a big fucking lot of help today, Edward," he mused as I left.

O – o – o – O

I fought to keep my mind on the music as I practiced. As my fingers repeated the now familiar patterns on the strings, I allowed myself to fantasize how tonight might play out if all goes according to plan.

_Bella kicks ass on stage and her mojo is immediately restored. _

_She tells the slimeball to hit the road (or in our current situation, the ocean). _

_I close out the concert with a flawless performance of Asturias, whereupon Bella storms the stage, declares her undying love for me, knocks me right off my stool (without harming the guitar- hey, it's my fantasy), the curtain closes, shrouding us in privacy, she jumps my bones, and we basically live Happily Ever After. _

What? It could happen!

Meanwhile, I noticed a most miraculous thing had happened while my thoughts were otherwise occupied -I hadn't flubbed a single note!

I never doubted my ability to ignite this performance with passion. As if this fiery piece needed further tinder, the personal intensity of this moment was almost turning out to be more than I could handle. It hadn't struck me until today the sheer magnitude of what had been taken from me almost eight years ago when Bella left.

My music.

Our waterfall.

Blind faith in true love.

Any hope of a future with Bella.

Supremely vital ingredients of my soul that I needed to gather back in order to render myself whole again.

This first step, returning to my guitar after years of silence, almost felt like it would be a coming out party. In my desperation to recapture all that I'd lost, I would be completely exposed. It was a huge risk, and I prayed that leaving myself vulnerable and raw on the public stage would bring forth the healing I so fiercely needed. So I wasn't worried in the least that my performance would lack passion. Frankly, with the roller coaster ride I've been on lately, I was far more concerned about emoting into a puddle of goo on stage than giving a flat performance.

No, it was my technical ability, the willingness of my fingers to achieve a level of proficiency worthy of performance, that I wasn't sure I could trust after such a long absence. With a great deal of relief and no small amount of pride, I was overjoyed that my fingers were stepping up to the plate, so to speak. In my heyday, I would have achieved this technical competence weeks before a performance, the rest of the time being spent on expression, interpretation, and perfection. I didn't have that luxury today, so I had to trust that this would be sufficient. I had no choice.

O – o – o- O

I tried to take Jasper's advice, but I was too keyed up about the show to take a nap. I practiced as much as I could up till the time I had to get changed for the dinner crowd. We were only doing one seating tonight so that everyone could get over to the Rec Center by 8.

Bella was nowhere to be found, which didn't surprise me in the least. I figured she was doing some last-minute rehearsing to try to work off some nervous energy. That, however, did not stop James from coming in and ordering a drink at the bar. He caught my eye as I walked by him with a party of four I was seating. On my return trip to the front, James grabbed my arm as I passed his stool.

"Edward, can we talk?"

I so did not want to talk with him. I wasn't entirely confident that I could remain civil after his role in the "accident".

"I'm pretty busy here."

"I understand. Listen, if you could just spare me a few minutes of your time, I'd really appreciate it."

I could tell he was bound and determined to corner me until he got whatever it was off his chest, so I decided to just get it over with.

"Sure."

Taking a quick look at our surroundings, James slid to the far end of the bar with his martini glass in hand and indicated for me to sit down on the stool next to him. I moved with him, but I didn't sit.

"Okay. Look, Edward, I realize that I totally fucked up yesterday. And I put Bella in harm's way, which is unforgivable."

"Agreed," I said solemnly.

"And you totally saved my ass, actually both of our asses."

"I didn't do that for you, James."

"I get that, Edward. Really, I do. And I was a total jerk to you afterwards."

"Agreed again," I said, letting down my guard slightly at his admissions.

"So I wanted to apologize, and thank you."

"And again, I'll say that I didn't do it for you. I accept your apology, but I can't accept your reckless behavior and your endangering Bella."

"No, I didn't figure you would," he admitted.

"You DO realize she wasn't breathing?"

"Yes."

_Seriously, that's your response? Just 'Yes'?_

"I mean, her lips were purple."

"I know."

_But do you _really_ get it? Her beautiful, sweet lips, the window to her smile and a thousand other expressions, the place where my lips would happily spend the rest of their lives…her lips…were purple!_

" And she was stone cold."

"Yeah."

_That's cold, asshole, as in lifeless. Without warmth. Alone._

" THERE WAS NO AIR PUMPING THROUGH HER LUNGS. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT, JAMES?"

He quickly held both hands up, palms waving toward me, as if he could keep me from getting too loud and out of control. As if this conversation didn't deserve a good amount of screaming. But I knew this wasn't the right time or place for it, and I frankly couldn't afford to get myself all worked up tonight.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, man," he pleaded.

I balled my hands tightly into fists that I knew I couldn't use, and took several deep breaths.

"It's obvious that Bella means a lot to you," he started.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what Bella means to me," I said in a low, even tone that I hope he took as a threat.

"Look, I get it. When I was in high school, I went through a yummy-mummy, hot-to-trot, cougar-in-a-cage, MILF, whatever-you-want-to-call-it period, too. I think every healthy red-blooded American boy goes through that phase."

"Bella. Is. Not. A. Phase."

"Ouch, I think I poked a sore spot there. ANYWAYS, what I was going to say is, you really need to let this go. For your own good. You're obviously a nice-looking 21-year-old kid in the prime of your penile potential. I mean, SHIT, you're perched at the very top of the sexual food chain! Think about it- why would you want to go sniffing around some middle-aged woman at this point in your life, when you can always get yourself as many as you want later, assuming you've got even a little cash socked away in a bank somewhere.

"No, what YOU need to do now is go out there and get yourself as much 20-year-old tail as you can handle and sock away the memories to sustain your sorry ass when you're in your 50's! Believe me, if you don't, you'll look back and wonder what the hell you were doing looking in the wrong direction when you were young enough to actually GET what every man over 22 really wants! And believe it or not, you'll thank me for taking Bella off the market."

He lifted his drink to his hideous lips and took a nice, long pull. I truly despised everything about him, from the tip of his asinine ponytail to the disgusting yellow nails on his toes- and yes, I wish I hadn't looked. Setting aside the fact that James was responsible for nearly killing Bella, he was downright despicable as a man and a human being. His little philosophy lesson so disturbed me that I couldn't even allow it space in my head.

And somewhere, pushed down deep inside me, was the unspeakable knowledge that this person had touched Bella in ways that I hadn't, that she'd shared something intimate- to what degree, I thankfully was unaware. She'd willingly given a piece of herself to him. The undisputable truth of that threatened to crush me.

And yet, as I looked at the man in front of me, all I could see was a ridiculous cartoon. Maybe it was the way the martini glass was protruding from his lips, or maybe it was the surreal advice he'd just given me. Hell, maybe I'd just had one too many trips to Wonderland today, but when I looked at the guy, all I could see was The Incredible Mr. Limpet, the Don Knotts cartoon character who turns into a fish with really big lips.

And all of a sudden, I didn't need to punch his face in any more. I vowed to channel my emotions productively, into my performance later tonight.

So I said to the repulsive fish, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Edward?" came a voice behind me along with a comforting hand on my shoulder. Carlisle Cullen to the rescue. I had no idea how much he'd heard, but clearly it was enough to know that I might need assistance. "Would you please take the Andersons to Table 5 for me?"

"Sure, Carlisle. Happy to." I turned away from Mr. Limpet and gave my Dad a grateful nod. He handed me the pile of menus.

"Right this way, Anderson family," I greeted.

O – o – o - O

At 7:30, I told Dad I was heading out. I could feel the familiar butterflies taking their places in my gullet, ready to flap their wings as the time got nearer. I changed into my most comfortable light blue jeans and pulled on a black t-shirt- nothing to get caught on the back of my guitar or the strap. I risked a belt and a beat-up pair of black boots that lived on the island. I chuckled to myself to think what Andres Segovia would think of my outfit, not exactly the suit and tie he opted for when performing in the last century. Oh well.

I tuned my guitar one final time, packed her up in the case, and headed on my way at a good clip. I'd wanted to arrive early enough to stow my guitar out of sight until it was my turn on stage. I entered through the back of the stage door and hid my guitar. I popped back out and reentered through the barn door like the rest of the crowd.

I immediately began searching for Bella. The tables and chairs were set pops-style on the floor, so that people could order snacks and drinks during the show. Some of the dinner servers were on duty, and I saw Embry behind the bar. The crowd was filing in and getting settled. I found my Dad just in front of the stage. He seemed to be pacing a bit, not his usual relaxed self.

"What's wrong, Dad, you nervous? Wait a second, oh, please God, tell me you're not pulling out the clarinet tonight."

He laughed, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Not to worry, son. I'm not performing tonight. Kate is."

"Really? What's her act?"

"Ahhhhh. She has about the sexiest singing voice I've heard since my Nina Simone record melted."

"So why are _you_ so nervous?"

"This is important to her. She wants to knock your socks off. I know she'll be great, but I'm just…feeling her nerves a bit. I can't help it."

"Yeah, speaking of nerves, have you seen Bella?"

"She was setting up backstage."

"Okay, I'm going to check in and see how she's doing."

"Hey, wait, Edward. Before you go, who's that last act?"

I jumped up on the stage and mumbled, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll announce them."

I first bumped into Kate back stage, lingering behind Stage Left. She looked twenty times calmer than Dad.

"Hey, Kate. I hear you're going to wow us with your sultry act. Can't wait!"

"I'm going to do my best."

"Well, the President of your fan club is out there getting ready to start. I think you're on right after Bella."

"He's pretty cute isn't he? All nervous for me."

"Yeah, he's freaking adorable. Have you seen Bella?"

Kate simply pointed behind me, Stage Right. There, hiding behind the opposite curtain, peeking out into the audience, was Bella. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress with a colorful floral print that started on her shoulders and ended at her knees. On her feet were sexy cork wedge sandals with gold straps that tied up her ankles. Her manicured fingers were wrapped tightly around the neck of her guitar.

Her hair was twisted into a loose curly bun, and just over her right ear, she wore a tropical yellow flower. Well, I'll be damned.

Alice had done well today. I'd have to give her a complimentary neck massage to show my appreciation.

I slipped around behind the backdrop of the stage and came out just next to Bella. I was afraid if I startled her, she'd drop her guitar. Normally, that's a pretty awful start to a concert. I approached her gingerly.

"Bella," I said quietly.

She turned to me and her face broke out in a relieved smile. Holy shit, Bella with makeup on. Be still, my heart.

"_There_ you are!"

"You look beyond fantastic! And I see you remembered the flower."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to get me confused with some other extremely anxious performer.'

"How would you say you're doing, 1 being you need me to find you a vomit bucket, and 10 being you can't wait to get out there and play?"

"I'd say I'm at 6, being get over here and hold my hand."

"Okay, we can work with that." I immediately took my place at her side and grabbed the hand not holding her guitar.

"Hmmm, what do you say I get you to 7 with a neck rub?"

"I say hells yeah," she smiled.

"Set down that delicate instrument and give me your neck."

"Don't you mean, 'set down that instrument and give me your delicate neck'?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," I answered, pleased that she was loosening up. And that I'd engineered a way to get my hands on her.

"Okay, here we go. Just drop your head forward like this," I said, gently tipping her chin forward.

I placed a hand on each side of her neck and started my thumbs moving up the middle column until I reached the hairline, then started up again.

"Seven," she groaned.

"Already? Maybe I set the bar too low."

I worked the base of her neck and moved outward to her shoulders. She seemed to like it better when I worked both hands together on the same spot, so I switched to that.

"Eight. Oh my God, oh my God."

Her eyes were closed and she was turning to putty in my hands. I'm sure if I would've let go, she would have fallen right over. But I wasn't letting go any time soon.

I massaged my way back up the sides of her neck, elongating and straightening her up as I went. When she was standing straight again, I worked my way down her left arm to her hand.

"Whoa, look at this. Bella Swan with red nails. That is hot!" As I talked, I circled her wrist gently and started to work each finger to relaxation. I finished her hand by rubbing her palm and knuckles.

"That would be nine," she breathed dreamily.

I moved quickly to the other side, fearing that we were about to be interrupted by Carlisle's introduction. I made it to her right hand before we heard him getting everyone's attention with the microphone.

She held both my hands and said, "Thanks. I needed that."

_Oh, Bella, I have so much more for you. All you have to do is ask._

"So, tell me, B. Are you in your Happy Place?"

"You know what? It feels a lot closer tonight."

"Perfect. I'll be right here. Break a leg."

"…our very own Bella Swan!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, let go of my hands, and took her guitar out to the stool that was in the middle of the stage waiting for her. As naturally as if she was still just talking to me, she leaned into the microphone and said, "I'd like to thank Carlisle for asking me to play tonight. It's been a little while, but I'm so happy to be kicking off the show. I hope you enjoy. But remember, if you don't, please forward all complaints to Carlisle."

Ripples of laughter greeted her.

"The first piece I'd like to play for you is the Prelude from Cello Suite No. 1 by Bach."

Without further fanfare, she started playing the crisp notes of the prelude. She appeared relaxed and confident, and I was so damn proud of her for getting back out there.

My fingers subconsciously moved at my side, remembering the familiar tune, which I'd learned under her tutelage around ten years ago. It was one of the classics that she'd insisted should be part of my repertoire.

When she finished the song, enthusiastic applause filled the barn. She smiled over at me, and I clapped for her as well. There was no sign of the tension that I'd seen earlier. I motioned to her that I was going to go out front and take a seat, and she nodded her assent. I sat down with Carlisle right up front. She was able to look over at me more freely, and I continued to beam my support to her, not that she seemed to need it. She played and sang three more songs, ending with one of her favorite Carole King tunes. I was on my feet immediately, clapping for her performance, not caring what the crowd behind me was doing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught James quickly scrambling to his feet. Whatever, dude.

Carlisle reappeared at his microphone just below the stage, and with great pride, announced Kate as "our newest talent". She gracefully took her place at the piano, and dug into "Summertime, and the Living Is Easy."

Dad was right, her voice was crazy sexy, and she knew how to work those keys. Well, damn, Carlisle. Good for you. I thoroughly enjoyed listening to her, but even more, watching Carlisle drink her in like a tall drink of ice cold lemonade on a scorching hot day.

Kate ended her set with the Nina Simone version of "Feeling Good." By the time she reached the warbling at the end, the crowd was whistling and cheering for her. It was a great island debut, and I had a feeling Kate would be a regular on the program.

"Kate Rogers, everyone!" Carlisle crooned into the microphone, oozing with pride and excitement.

"And now," he continued, "I have a special announcement. Some of you have been coming to The Cliffs for many years now. Can I get a show of hands- How many of you have been here for five summers or more?"

At least half the hands in the room shot up.

"How about ten years?"

About half of those went down.

"Anyone fifteen years or more? Come on, Mrs. Molson, I know you're out there!"

"Here I am, honey!" came a shout from the back corner. There were some catcalls and whistles for Old Mrs. Molson.

"How about twenty years? Anyone?" There were four hands up, and they belonged to Emmett, Jasper, Dad, and me.

"All right, that was pretty good. I guess there's only one person here who's seen 25 summers on this island." And he raised his own hand again. "But that's all right, because you're all invited to celebrate our 25th anniversary two weeks from tonight. So work on your acts, all of you, because we want to see as many of our guests on stage as possible. Bring it!"

Wild applause and some 'whoots' from the teenagers in the back.

"Now, back to our show…I give you Sherry McNamara."

It turned out that Sherry was a pretty serious baton twirler back in Ohio, where she grew up. Why she was traveling with her costume, not to mention her baton, I really couldn't say. Nevertheless, she popped her background music into the sound system and provided us with quite the entertaining routine.

Sherry finished with a flourish and was rewarded with appreciative applause.

"Thank you, Sherry. Now, here to introduce our final act for the evening, a young man I used to call Edward right up till yesterday, but now he goes by the name 'Superman,' after his daring ocean rescue."

The crowd applauded, and I could hear the murmuring of those guests who hadn't yet heard about the rescue asking their neighbors something along the lines of- "What is he talking about?" and then the answers, varying in length and tone. So it got a little bit noisy as Dad handed me the microphone to introduce the last act.

"Thank you, really, but please, I prefer Edward."

The crowd cheered wildly at that, and from the back of the room, I heard the rhythmic clapping starting, along with chants of Superman, Superman, Superman, Superman. Soon the whole crowd was on their feet, clapping and cheering.

After a couple minutes, I tried to quiet them down by saying 'Thank you' into the mic, but that only seemed to rile them up even more, so I gave up on that and stared down at my boots for a while. That didn't work either.

When I finally looked up, I saw my Dad standing right in front of me, tears streaming down his face. Just beyond, I found the table where my brothers and their girls were standing, proudly clapping and chanting along with the crowd.

I allowed myself the extravagance of finding Bella in the crowd. She was clapping, but she was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't speak. I could see her straining with the effort of holding herself together, and that's when I decided enough was enough.

I hopped up on the stage and pulled the microphone stand front and center. I remembered an old trick one of my professors had used when the class was too rowdy. I started speaking, very softly, into the microphone. The crowd soon started shushing each other so they could hear me.

When I could tell that I had their attention again, I began, "I want each and every person in this room to know that any one of our fine lifeguards would have done exactly what I did yesterday. In fact, Tyler Crowley, our head guard, was the one to perform the other rescue. Ty, where are you?"

Tyler waved from somewhere in the middle of the sea of people and everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Now, I sure hope nobody else needs to be rescued out here this summer, but you can all rest assured that you are in the very best hands."

"At the risk of riling up this crowd again, can we hear it again for the lovely guitar and voice stylings of Bella…" I let her applause resonate throughout the room before adding, "…the sultry tones of Ms. Kate Rogers…" More polite applause. "And the baton twirling talents of Sherry McNamara!" Whistles and catcalls.

"And now, it's time for the final act of the night. I asked Carlisle to let me surprise you all because I wasn't sure I'd be able to convince this person to play. It's been a while for him, too. But it turns out I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it, and here he is to leave you for the night with Asturias by Isaac Albeniz."

I heard a gasp from Bella's direction, and I knew she'd figured it all out at this point. I couldn't look at her without derailing myself. I set the mic down and swept my hand toward the side of the stage where I'd left my guitar earlier, as if the performer would walk out and join me. Then I exited the stage to the polite applause of the crowd, most of whom had absolutely no clue who Albeniz was or even that it was going to be a guitar composition.

I opened my case and checked the strings. Bella would kill me if I played out of tune, and I'd worked way too hard to sabotage myself like that. So, I brought my tuning fork out and worked quickly backstage till I was satisfied. I took two deep breaths, ran my hand through my hair and walked right up to the microphone.

"Oh, it's me. Edward."

They went wild once more, starting up the Superman thing again. I let them go at it while I grabbed the stool and adjusted the mic to the right height. There was only one set of eyes I sought out in the audience. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, her hands covering her nose and mouth, not moving a muscle.

I quieted the crowd with my introduction, "So, my guitar teacher always wanted me to learn this piece, but I always wanted to play the popular stuff. I hope it's not too late, Bella. Here we go!"

In my head, I played the first four measures, establishing my rhythm and centering myself. Then I opened my eyes and let it all go. The acoustics were perfect, and I felt the notes rising and swirling all around the room. When I struck the first chord about forty seconds into the song, there was total silence in the room. I knew I had their rapt attention, and I felt a surge of power and excitement.

It struck me that it must have been pretty odd for anyone who knew me to be watching this sight. There were only four people in the room who'd ever heard me play guitar before, and none of them had any clue that I'd picked it up again, let alone planned a stunt like this. For the others, like Tyler and Alec, they certainly never knew this side of me.

I put my head all the way into the song, and really felt the ebb and flow, the genius of the composition. No sooner would a line of music reach its climax, then it would start rebuilding immediately. It was hypnotic and intense, and it said everything I wanted to say tonight.

I'm reclaiming all the pieces of myself.

I'm not hiding any more.

I'm not afraid to love you, Bella.

I'll wait for you, but I'm not going to let you go again.

I struck the arpeggio at the end of the piece and allowed the final pitch to echo in the cavernous silence. Once again, the crowd was on their feet, clapping and chanting Superman, Superman. I stood up proudly to take my bow.

I looked to Bella. She was on her feet, with the rest of the crowd, one hand over her heart, and the other on top of that one. I think I understood what she was trying to do. If her heart was beating anywhere near as hard as mine, she was probably worried it would burst right through her chest, and she was holding it in, just in case.

Her lips were kind of closed over each other in what looked like a desperate attempt not to cry any more. This was her moment as much as it was mine, and I didn't want to spend another second enjoying it without her with me.

I proceeded down the steps at the front of the stage, and walked over and stood right in front of her. Peeling her top hand away and taking it in mine, I pulled her up the stairs onto the stage with me. I stood next to her, holding her hand, and finally pulling her into a bow with me. The curtain closed on us, the crowd going crazy on the other side.

This was supposed to be the part where she knocked me to the floor, jumped my bones, and declared her everlasting love. Instead, she put her mouth right up to my ear and she whispered, "Edward, it was perfect."

The curtain opened once more, but neither of us bothered to move. Her head was resting on my shoulder. Between her own performance anxiety and her role in my emotional comeback, she was completely worn out. I gave a wave to the crowd and then signaled to the curtain operator to close the curtains one final time.

Before Bella pulled away, she gave my neck a soft kiss.

"Edward, it seems like I keep saying this, but you blew me away tonight. Segovia couldn't have played it better."

"I would certainly hope not. He's been dead for over 20 years."

She didn't really appreciate my humor. "Not trying to be funny here, Edward."

That sobered me up pretty quickly. "Okay, then thanks?"

"When did you start learning that piece?"

"Wednesday," I said honestly.

"Jesus, Edward. You know what you could be doing with these hands?"

I heard myself whimper. Fuck, how can she say something like that to me? I didn't want to be flip again, because she got kind of upset last time, so I just swallowed my ideas instead.

She took my hand between her two and she stroked my fingers in a very sweet, innocent way that made me rock hard in about two seconds flat. I could tell she was trying not to get on my case for quitting, but that it was driving her nuts even more now that she'd heard me play.

"So, how did it feel playing Asturias?"

"It was a rush," I admitted.

"Do you think you'd want to...continue learning?"

"You mean, with you?"

"With anyone?"

"I would, with you." Was she saying what I think she was saying? Was she saying she'd be around? If this was a way to keep her close, I'd never stop playing EVER.

She was still exploring the wonders of my left hand and driving me crazy in the process when my brothers came bounding backstage. Jasper, the sap, was like a leaky faucet and he just gave me a big hug. Emmett blurted out something about fingerwork and strumming my instrument, and I kind of went into another place in my head. Bella let go of my hand and left me there with my brothers, and eventually my father, quietly slipping away.

Well, the moment was sweet, and certainly held some promise. But it wasn't knocking me over or crazy declarations by any stretch of the imagination.

I was on such a high right then I didn't know what to do with myself. Luckily, my brothers provided an attractive option. "Let's go open up the Hut bar and celebrate."

"Sure. We should ask Dad and Kate as well. She was awesome, wasn't she?" I suggested.

"Yeah, little bro. Looks like everyone's closing in on true love this summer," Emmett commented.

O – o – o - O

We drank the leftover drink specials from dinner. I couldn't even tell you what it was. I went from feeling so high to feeling completely exhausted in the course of an hour. We all said our good nights and the guys went to Alice and Rosalie's as usual.

My guitar and I went back to the Hollow alone. Not exactly the way my ideal night would have ended, but I was content with the way everything had unfolded. I kicked off my boots and pulled my belt through the loops. I traded in my jeans for a pair of boxers. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a faint knocking at the door. I figured it was Emmett, needing more condoms or some such nonsense, but I pulled on my yoga pants just in case. Good thing.

"Edward."

"Bella."

In a little tank top and boxers. And bare feet. And she'd undone her bun and now it was all loose and soft curls framing her face. And she'd washed off the makeup and she was just Bella again. Still had the nail polish, though.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nope. Do you and your…guitar want to come in?"

"Yes, we do."

I opened the door and gestured for her to come in.

"So what's going on, B?"

"Will you play with me?"

"What, right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Bella, you know what time it is?"

"Yeah. So will you?"

"You remember we're going on that dive in the morning?"

"Yeah. So will you?"

"I don't remember much of our old stuff."

She pulled out the folder she'd been carrying in the other hand. "Now?"

"I hate to ask, but is James gonna have his nuts in a twist over this?"

"I don't know. Probably?"

I blew out a whole big mess of air. And then I couldn't think of even one good reason why Bella and I shouldn't sit up for three more hours playing guitar and singing together.

So that's exactly what we did.


	20. Dive

**Chapter 20**

Around 2 in the morning, Bella said she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and she packed up her guitar. I walked her back to Spruce, even though the likelihood of anything happening to her between our two cabins was pretty remote.

She set her guitar down on her front stoop so she could give me a hug. It felt like one of those hugs you'd give someone when they come back from a long trip.

When we finally broke away from each other, she said, "I can't tell you how it warms my heart that you're playing again, Edward. And playing together with you again was just sheer joy."

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"I guess it's no secret that you've always been my favorite student. Tonight just sealed the deal."

"You kicked ass tonight, too, Bella. I was really happy for you."

"Must've been the pre-show massage you gave me."

Oh, am I glad you brought that up. Yes, let's talk for a while about me touching you. My second favorite thing to do, right behind _actually_ touching you.

"I was a little disappointed I only got you up to a 9 before the curtain opened. I feel like I can do better."

She snorted. "If you'd had about twenty more seconds, I would've turned into a bowl of jello."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just might've been a little…distracting."

"Distracting?"

"Oh, come on, Edward. You know how amazing you are. Now I think you're just trying to extract compliments from me, Mr. Insanely Handsome."

I pretended to pull out a pen and paper, air writing as I spoke. "Distracting. Amazing. Anything else to add while I have my list out?"

"Tall…"

"Tall? Really?"

"Seriously. Have you not noticed how huge your sweatshirt is on me?"

"I may have noticed…Is that it?"

"No, I have a few more. Sweet, Talented, Brave…"

I "put down" my imaginary list because she was turning serious on me and I didn't want to be an asshole about it.

"Done?"

"Not yet. Last one….Confusing."

_Oh. Interesting_. "I confuse you?"

"A little more every day."

"Should I be sorry?"

"No. You should just be you. I don't mind being a little confused."

"Okay then. Now that that's all cleared up… are you _sure_ you're still up for our dive tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. What time?"

"Well, there's no reason we can't sleep in a bit. Meet you down at the waterfront about 11?"

"Okay. G'night, Edward. Thanks for everything."

"Good night, Bella."

O – o – o – O

I didn't even care anymore that Bella probably saw right through my ploy to have her all to myself for the day. Sure, I promised Rosalie I'd check out the reef before we took our first guests for a dive this year, but the fact was that most of the lifeguards were dive certified, and I could easily have asked any one of them to spot me.

But then I never would have been exploring underwater with Bella. In her wet suit. Alone. And maybe give Bella the chance to see how well I filled mine out now, too. And maybe just confuse her a little more.

I finished loading the boat and looked up in time to see her walking up the beach toward me. Damn, she looked, er, healthy. I wiped the dirty thoughts out of my head for the moment and attempted to look innocent and businesslike- well, as much as one can in a wet suit.

"Hey, B. Thanks again for agreeing to do this for me."

"Are you kidding? I always loved snorkeling with you, seeing the underwater world through your eyes. Being your diving partner is going to be awesome!"

We hopped onto the boat and I steered it gently through the shallow, then picked up speed until we reached our destination. We both carefully donned our equipment and checked that the other's was secure. I gave her the ready signal. When she nodded her response, I hopped off the boat. Bella followed with a splash once I was safely out of the way.

As we cut through the deep quiet of the green water, I allowed myself to fully enjoy being in this moment with Bella. In this peaceful world that was just ours for the moment, there were no responsibilities, no past or present, no other men or women. We were equals in our skill and our passion for the experience. We took turns leading, each of us pointing out interesting fish as well as possible dangers. We explored the familiar formations until we were comfortable that we'd scoped out the whole area. Once or twice, I'd put my hand across her path to protect her from potential harm.

I was pleased to see that the reef was teeming with life and would be a popular attraction for our visitors this season. Each season brings with it a unique response to the climate and mating patterns since the previous year. We never know what we're going to find each summer. Rosalie and Emmett usually handled the dive details, but I was happy to have the chance to do the scoping out this time. Especially since Bella was down here with me.

I motioned "up" and we propelled ourselves back to the surface. I felt exhilarated and happy. From the look on her face, so did Bella. She pulled herself up onto the boat deck first while I tried not to let her see me pervertedly checking out her scuba suit-covered ass. I clambered up after her and we set about stowing our equipment away. I couldn't wait to hear her impressions.

"So, what did you think?"

"Edward, that was spectacular! I haven't been out in such a long time. I forgot how amazing it is to see the fish close up. It was so calm down there with you. I could've kept going forever!"

"I know what you mean. I think it's going to be a great season for diving."

"Yeah, but right now I think I'm gonna suffocate if I don't get this suit off. Mind?" And with that, she turned her back for me to help her with her zipper.

'Do I mind unzipping you?' said the spider to the fly. Not a fucking chance! I pulled the zipper down slowly, prepared for her to stop me, but she didn't. The zipper ended just at the top of her bikini bottom. One of the more perfect spots for a zipper to end.

I shook the not-so-innocent thoughts out of my head and took care of my own zipper, pulled my sleeves off and let the suit hang down from my waist. It was always such a relief to pull the wet suit off!

The sliver of her bare back was a turn on, but when she spun around to face me and peeled her wet suit off, I was in serious danger of embarrassing myself. I thanked God for the extra layer of material over my flimsy bathing suit. Maybe I'd just keep the bottom half of my wet suit on until I could will my boner back down, like some time early next week.

I guess when you're in the 'peak of your penile potential' these things are bound to happen.

In my unsuccessful attempt to be a gentleman and redirect my gaze from her perfectly toned stomach up to her eyes, I got tragically stuck at her chest.

And what a chest. And what a tiny red bikini top. And did I mention, what a chest? Bella had never been a tease. In fact, quite the opposite. Whether Dad had asked her to be modest around us or it was just her instinct, Bella had always been mercifully covered up in our presence. Not that her tank top and cutoffs ever discouraged me from fantasizing about those gorgeous breasts.

I suppose common courtesy should have kicked in. I should've realized that I was standing there with my eyes glued to the soft curve of her breasts just barely contained by the tightly stretched red fabric as if they'd hypnotized me, which they basically had. I was completely paralyzed until Bella broke me out of my trance.

"…so I was saying that I'm going to be winning the Nobel Peace Prize this year for bringing about world peace and ending global warming. Yo, Edward, are you listening to anything I'm saying here?"

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it's just that…FUCK, Bella, are you trying to kill me?"

She let a satisfied grin cross her face and raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, I could ask you the same thing!"

"Wha-?" I looked down to where her eyes were focused on my chest. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, E. I think those hundreds of push-ups are really working for you." She was teasing me but I chose instead to focus on the compliment. And the staring.

"Well, I, for one, am not at all offended by your ogling! Here, feast your eyes." I put my arms out to the sides and flexed a little for her.

"Lose the wet suit and toss me the sunscreen, hot shot."

I reached under the seat and grabbed the suntan lotion, so fucking glad I'd opted for lotion and not spray. "You want to go first?"

She held out her hands and I tossed her the bottle. "Do a good job, B. Wouldn't want me to get burned now, would you?"

I turned my back to her and sat down so she could easily reach…whatever spots she wanted to reach. I certainly wasn't going to get in her way!

She moved behind me. I felt her squeeze out a line of sunscreen across my shoulders before she set the bottle down. Next thing I knew, Bella Swan's hands were rubbing their way from my neck out to both shoulders. She went back to my neck and used her thumbs in the exact motion I'd used last night on her. What I most loved about what she was doing is that she knew exactly how amazing this felt, and she was returning the exact gift I'd given her the night before. This wasn't about the sunscreen, and I relished every second of her attention.

I even dropped my head forward a bit to give her room to work. Jasper was kind of right- I am a total slut.

Aside from the occasional swishing of water around the sides of the boat, there was complete silence. I loved that she didn't disturb the complete joy that was surging through me by requiring me to carry on a conversation. I could not have spoken. I think I may have drooled a little. Check that, Romeo!

She abandoned her pattern and became totally random in her movements- It was lousy massage technique, but I'd give her an A ++ in erotic sunscreen application. It was all the more exciting not knowing where to expect her hands to turn up next. Rubbing in large and then smaller circles, she covered every inch of my back with lotion, carefully skirting the edge of my bathing suit without teasing me. When she got to my sides, she'd let her fingertips wrap around just enough to keep me on edge, but not enough to be cruel. It was without a doubt the most enjoyable lotioning of my life!

She placed her hands at my neck once more and leaned over to my ear, "You're all set, big boy!"

I tried to wipe the insane smile off my face but probably still ended up with a pretty big grin when I stood up and turned around.

"Thanks." I put my hand out for the bottle. "Your turn." I motioned toward the seat, and Bella scooted around to sit down. I couldn't have imagined a more enjoyable way to spend the day than just taking turns being the rubber and the rubbee.

Just as I was about to squirt some sunscreen out, Bella turned around and looked up at me. "I have delicate skin. Don't miss any spots please."

Not likely, my fair Bella. "I wasn't planning to."

I started with her left side, trying not to turn this into a full blown back massage. What can I do? I am a trained professional! My fingers had themselves a wonderful time gliding across her soft skin, navigating the bones and muscles and dipping into her sweet little spots just above her little red bikini bottom. I was pretty proud of myself for resisting the urge to untie her top.

I was careful going around the corners so that I didn't accidentally slide into a spot where I wouldn't be welcome. I loved that Bella trusted me enough to relax fully into my touch.

I let my fingers bring her out of her trance gradually, stroking her neck on the sides and then playfully tilting her chin back so that she was looking up into my eyes upside down. "I guess I better let you do the front," I said with more than a trace of reluctance.

"Good thinking." She put out her hand and I handed her back the bottle. As she squirted the lotion into her hands and rubbed it all over the parts of her that I was dying to touch, I realized I needed a distraction.

"So, Bella, you never really told me why you came back to the island."

She got so quiet and thoughtful that I was afraid I'd ruined the whole trip. Way to go, Buzzkill Bob.

"After Laurent dumped me, I was so broken. I didn't know what to do; I just knew I needed to get home. Do you realize I haven't been here in eight years, yet this is the first place I thought to go?"

"How is it for you, being back here I mean?"

"I feel like I'm finding myself again. So much is the same- the comfort of the beach, the beauty of the cliffs, Carlisle's friendship." She stopped rubbing and looked out at the water for a minute. "But at the same time, so much is changed for me."

She turned to look at me. "I feel like I went out in the world and made a lot of false starts and stupid mistakes, while back here on the island, someone pushed the fast forward button and here you all are eight years later."

"Here we are."

"I mean, all three of you are men now. Really fine, good-hearted-"

"Handsomely confusing?"

"That part's mostly just you," she laughed. "I used to take care of _you_, and now I feel like it's the other way around."

I was desperate to hear what she was thinking. It took all my restraint to hold still and let her finish her thoughts.

"I hope this isn't too weird for you, Edward. I mean, I feel like it's pretty obvious that something is going on here."

"What's going on here, Bella?"

We were interrupted by the sound of a motor heading our way. Whoever it was had epically bad timing.

As the boat drew near, I could see that it was Tyler, and he looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Ty, what happened?"

"Edward, it's your Dad. He's had a heart attack."

O – o- o – O

"Jasper, tell me what's happening! How's Dad?"

Needless to say, our peaceful morning together had officially ended with the scary news. We motored back to shore and I got to the Hollow as quickly as I could to call Jasper.

"He and Kate were out jogging this morning and he felt some chest pain. Luckily he was near the beach and one of the guards called 911. The lifeguards found Emmett and me and we all kept a close watch on him until the EMT's arrived. They airlifted him to the mainland so they could check him out here at the hospital. He's resting comfortably. We'll probably get the test results in the morning. "

"So you and Em are going to spend the night with him there?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Kate's here too, and we've got it all under control here. Listen, Edward, can you hold things together there so that Dad can focus on getting better?"

"No problem. I will call all the managers together this afternoon and we'll see what we need to do to cover any gaps."

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, Edward. You sure you can handle this?"

"Sure. Tell Dad not to worry about anything here and just get better.

"I'll tell him, and we'll call you in the morning when we have news."

"Hey, Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"He's gonna be okay, right?" I heard my voice just then, and I sounded about seven years old. A little kid who suspects he knows that Santa Claus isn't real but sets out the cookies and milk just the same.

"Yeah. Dad's in great shape. This isn't going to slow him down a bit. Okay?" And just that easily, Jasper slipped right into his role as my protector.

"Yeah, okay. Listen, tell him…" Gah, a lime-sized lump suddenly lodged itself in my throat and all I could do was choke out a few tears.

"He knows. We'll talk to you tomorrow, Edward." He gave me a couple seconds to compose myself.

"Bye, Jas."

I hung up the phone and let the tears flow. I'd never thought of Carlisle as physically vulnerable. He jogged five days a week, he was careful with what he put into his body, and I couldn't even remember a day when he'd been sick. I guess as stupid as it sounded, I'd never really thought about the fact that he was closer to his golden ages than his middle ages and that would eventually entail some slowing down. I comforted myself with Jasper's reminders that Dad was going to be okay and that he wasn't in any pain right now. I was also comforted by his close relationship with Kate and her obvious devotion to him.

I needed to pull myself together and take care of business. I grabbed a quick shower, putting all thoughts of my most interesting morning with Bella on the back burner. I'd unlock that file when I had the mental space to replay our scene on the boat and figure out just what the hell was going on between us. But now was not that time.

As promised, I called an impromptu meeting of the managers who were left on the island, and we strategized about how to cover the responsibilities that my Dad and brothers could not. I decided to cover Emmett's gym appointments, because Saturdays were a popular day for working out and he didn't have another trainer on staff. We were expecting sizable dinner crowds, so we had to make sure the bar and restaurant were appropriately staffed. My biggest challenge would be the Captain's Party to be held tomorrow night. It looked like I would be taking over as Captain.

I checked in on the spa at the end of the day. Riley seemed to have everything well under control. There was a stretching class that Jasper was going to lead, but instead, one of the regular customers took over. I committed her name to memory so that I could buy her a drink tomorrow night.

I headed back to the Hollow. I was physically exhausted but my brain wouldn't shut down. I reached for comfort in a familiar place and started to place a call to Tanya. Just as I was about to press the speed dial button, I held off. I had the very strong sense that I would not find comfort in that call.

O – o – o – O

The worst part was that I didn't know what to do with myself. Jasper said they would keep me posted, and there was nothing to be gained by my calling or worrying. I paced for a while, pulling at my hair in an effort to calm myself. I tried reading but the book couldn't hold my focus. I noodled around a little on my guitar but nothing was making any sense. I felt a vague sense of hunger gnawing at me but I wasn't really in the mood to eat. The TV was not keeping my attention long enough to be a distraction. I'd had enough of my own company, and I was getting a serious case of cabin fever.

I left the Hollow, having no real plan other than changing the scenery. It didn't surprise me at all when I found myself knocking on the door at Spruce Lodge two minutes later. Bella pulled the door open and took in my bedraggled appearance.

"Edward. Hey. How's Carlisle doing?"

The answer got stuck in my throat. I couldn't talk about Carlisle. "Got any chicken 'n' stars left?" Oh God, pathetic much, Edward?

Just as Bella began to answer, I heard a most unwelcome voice. "Hey, man. Sorry to hear about your old man." James came up from behind Bella and pulled his arm possessively around her waist.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't realize you were busy." I turned my sorry ass back to the walk.

"Well, we haven't actually gotten busy yet, but we're working on it!" Motherfucking James.

"Edward, don't go." I stopped my retreat and turned to look at Bella. There was no part of me that wanted to leave her alone with James, but it wasn't really my place to intrude.

Bella reached out to put her hand on my shoulder. "Please. Come back."

"Are you sure?"

Bella dropped her hand off my shoulder and pulled entirely out of James's grasp, moving away from the doorway to clear a space for me to come in. James looked a little less smug than he had a moment ago, and that cheered me right up.

"So, Edward, has Carlisle thought further about selling to me?"

Wow. I didn't think I could dislike him more than I already did. Thankfully, Bella answered for me. "James, Carlisle's just had a heart attack. Do you think maybe you could show a little compassion for the family and hold off advancing your business plan for a second?"

"Bella, I'm just saying maybe he's a little more eager than he might have been a few days ago when we spoke."

I honestly could not believe the level of douchical behavior that James was displaying. I didn't want to pick a fight, but I couldn't just let that one go. "James, is there something seriously wrong with you?" I turned back to Bella. "Look, B, I'm sorry but I can't stay here right now."

"No, Edward. Please stay. James was just going." She moved toward me, grabbing my hand and showing James the way to the door.

"Bella, I thought we were going to spend some time together tonight. So what, now? You're blowing me off to _babysit_?"

"No, James. I'm blowing you off because Edward needs me and you're acting like a jerk."

"Edward needs you? Jesus, Bella, he's like a lovesick puppy who's lapping at your feet, begging for scraps of food! Call me when you're ready to be with a _man_."

She snorted at that and said, "Edward was more of a man at 12 than you'll ever be."

James made a sudden move toward Bella and with a low growl threatened, "You bitch. You wanna see what a real man can do for you?"

I moved swiftly in front of Bella so that James couldn't touch her. I was tired and emotionally spent from my day, and I had no desire to fight with the guy. He was truly the definition of 'Not Worth It'.

But if he thought for one second I would let him hurt Bella, he had absolutely no fucking idea who he was dealing with.

"James, there is zero chance that I'm letting you anywhere near Bella again. Just go. Please."

"Now, _you're_ gonna stop me? With what, your precious guitar?"

"Nope. Just me."

"You little shit. You think you're a match for me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just know I'll always get to Bella first."

Not a threat. Just my heart telling me with certainty that I'd never let him hurt her.

He looked at me for a few seconds before giving up and saying, "Right, Superman. Enjoy your chicken 'n stars!"

I held my breath until James went through the door and Bella locked it behind him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Edward. God, I've been trying to get that slimy bastard off me all week."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "That makes two of us."

"Thanks for -"

"Rescuing you again?"

"Yeah"

"That was a giant fucking pleasure." I let out a huge sigh of relief that he'd gone without causing problems for us. The last thing my Dad needed was to hear that I'd been arrested for assault and battery while he was in the ICU.

"So how about that soup?" I realized I was actually starved for the first time today and took that as a good sign.

"'Course. Here, sit down. I'll be right back." I collapsed into the sofa and smiled to think that just two days ago, I'd been comforting Bella in this very same spot. I closed my eyes and relaxed into Bella's capable care. There was nowhere else I'd rather have been.

"I'm really glad you came over," she echoed my thoughts from her place at the stove.

"Yeah, thank God I got here when I did. I swear, Bella, the thought of James 'getting busy' with you was enough to …"

She appeared at my side with the bowl of soup. "To what?"

Woops. Probably shouldn't have said all that out loud. I was starting to let my guard down with Bella. _Danger, Will Robinson. _

"To make me seriously question your taste in men." Nice recovery there!

"Yeah, I'd say the last guy that I liked who wasn't a douchebag was…no, not him…no, DEFINITELY not _him…_hmmmm…I'd have to say it was YOU!"

"Oh, you mean when I was being all manly at 12?" I scooped up a big spoonful of stars. They were the best part.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying." She looked back at me, and I could tell she was having one of those moments where she was seeing me as a boy and a man at the same moment.

"That is tragic, Bella!" I tried to look miserable for her sake, but on behalf of my 12-year-old self, I was dancing a jig over her admission.

"Yes, I would agree that this is a large opportunity for self-improvement."

I finished my soup. Mmm, mmmm, good.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I challenge you to a game of War." I had always loved playing War with Bella. It wasn't really about the card game. It was more of a commitment that two people make to each other.

_You can stay here with me for as long as it takes, and it will most likely be a really long time._

_We will be present in this mindless activity together and won't have to talk about anything._

_I won't go any farther away from you than the arm's length it takes to reach the discard pile._

_I will be your equal in this, because age and experience are no advantage in this game._

"I hereby accept your challenge." While Bella went to dig out the cards, I took care of the dirty dishes. The chicken 'n' stars hit all the right spots. We played War till my eyes started to droop closed.

"Edward, you're exhausted. You should probably get some sleep now."

Not to be a pussy, but I really didn't want to be alone right now. I think Bella watched the sentiment cross my face.

"So, do you want to crash on my couch?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really do."

"What time do you need to be up tomorrow?"

"Jasper said he'd call me at 9 tomorrow and if Dad's feeling up to it, I can talk to him."

"Okay, I'll set my alarm and wake you up just before nine. Do you have everything you need?"

I wrapped myself in the blanket that Bella was using the other night. "I do. Thanks, Bella."

She hit the light switch and came over to the couch. She planted her lips gently on my forehead and twirled her finger in my hair.

"Any time, sweet boy."

O – o – o - O

Bella woke me at 8:45 on her way out to run. Jasper called right at nine and Dad was feeling well enough to talk with me. I wasn't really prepared for how weak he sounded or how choked up I got at hearing him.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Edward, I don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine. I just had a scare. They've put me on some blood pressure medicine and the doc says I'll be kicking around for plenty more years."

"Thank God." Relief washed over me.

"Now listen, Edward. Tonight is the Captain's Dinner, and you're going to have to take over. We talked about it last week, remember?"

"Yeah, Dad. I got this. I don't want you to worry about a thing here."

"I know you do, son. Just remember-"

"Dad, do you really think you need to remind me again not to sleep with the guests?"

"Well, no, I mean maybe, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to remind you to wear your jacket and tie."

"Don't worry, Dad. They taught us how to tie a tie at Cornell. And if I have any trouble with that, I'm sure Bella will help me." That brought a pretty big smile to my face. "You take care and get lots of rest. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about the dinner."

I hung up the phone and chuckled to myself remembering how Bella used to stand behind me in the mirror and recite that poem about the dog chasing the bunny and somehow the perfect knot would appear around my neck. I remembered the feel of Bella's hands working around my neck, brushing my shoulders, smoothing the length of the tie down my chest.

Then I pictured the whole thing in reverse. Bella behind me, watching us in the mirror, loosening the tie, unbuttoning the top button…

"Edward?" Bella was standing in front of me, giving me a very curious look. "Were you just talking to your Dad?"

Shit! Why, is it unusual for a guy to get a boner while talking to his sick Dad on the phone? Maybe I should tell her what I was really thinking about it? Which was worse? I could not problem solve at this advanced level before coffee.

"Yeah, he's doing fine. He's still in the ICU and they've put him on some medication , but he'll be back to work soon."

"That's great news. All right, I'm going to get a shower and practice a bit. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sounds good. Bella, thanks again for keeping me company last night. I don't even remember coming here. One minute I was alone in my cabin and the next, I was knocking on your door."

"You're exactly where you should be."

"And I'm really sorry for messing up your date."

She laughed out loud at that. "No you're not."

"You're right. I hate that fucking creep. I'm going to go help him make arrangements to get back to the mainland today. Hell, I'll drive the boat myself if I have to. I don't want him anywhere near you again."

"Thanks, Superman. See you later."


	21. Captain's Dinner

**Chapter 21**

Emmett's personal training schedule consisted of Greg McNamara, a gentleman in his 70's, and a woman I recognized as a guppy Mom. Oh, Tyler, eat your heart out!

Greg required very little input from me. He was experienced and just wanted to make sure that he had the right weight on some of the machines that were different from his gym at home.

Old Mr. Smith was a dynamo. In light of my Dad's heart attack, I watched him somewhat nervously and tried to mellow out his workout as much as I could. When he told me he was planning to do his third triathlon in July, I relaxed a little and helped him work out a training schedule that would help him reach his goal.

Guppy Mom had just rounded the thirty bend and she was all about firming up and maintaining a high energy level to chase after her two small children. It turned out her first name was not Guppy, but Mary, and she had an easy confidence that made her very easy to work with. She hadn't worked with a trainer before, so she was receptive to my suggestions and she seemed pleased with what we accomplished together. She had a strong southern accent, which amused and delighted me.

"So what's it lahhhk bein' Superman?" she asked while I was adjusting the last machine to her body frame.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed I'd be stuck with this at least until this batch of people made their way off the island.

"A little embarrassing, if you want to know the truth."

"Ah see. So y'all are one of those superheroes who's all, 'It was nuthin' and 'Any one o' y'all woulda done the same thang'?"

"I guess. Here, pull those weights in and let's see if that works for you."

"Lemme tell you sump'n, Mister. Ah was rahhht there on that beach standing rahhht next t'you, and I seen the way y'all dove in for that girl. Ah never seen anyone swim faster in mah whole lahhhf than what I seen you do that day."

"That's the adrenaline rush. It's- "

"Just a minute. Ahhh'm not finished. I seen you bring her up onto the beach. That girl was stone cold stihhhll. You and that mouth o' yours breathed life right back into her. That rahhht there? That's a bihhhg deal."

"Okay, Mary. It was a big deal," I smiled. "Now give me twelve reps, please."

"That's bettah!"

The time passed quickly, and I was happy to have been distracted from my worries about Dad. I rounded the resort, seeing if anyone needed extra help. Riley had the spa under control, Alice needed no help in the salon (thank God) and Rose was holding down the waterfront without trouble.

"Rose, I need your help with something. I want to make sure James gets a launch to the mainland today."

"Sure, round trip?"

"Nope." The broad grin stretched across my face. "One way ticket."

"A-fucking-men to that," she agreed. "I will put him on board myself."

"Okay, but don't get into any tussles with him. If you have trouble you call immediately."

"Oh, he won't give me any trouble, Edward."

"I reckon not, Rose." If there was one woman around here who I could trust to handle herself and the obnoxious guests, it was Rose. "And thank you."

O – o – o - O

I checked in with Alec to make sure we were all set for the dinner.

"The kitchen is right on schedule. Do you know when Kate is coming back?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I didn't really want to press her. She sounded like she needed to be with Carlisle."

"Then we might be short a hostess tonight."

"I think I might know just the girl for the job."

"All right, then. Everything else is in great shape. The striped bass came in fresh this morning and the menu is all set the way Carlisle wanted it. We're fully booked for the first seating and about 80% for the second. Embry can cover bar, you can roam the front and see who needs help. Mainly, your job is to be the Captain and circulate. This is supposed to be your gift to the guests. The wine is on the house tonight, so we'll open a bunch of the bottles we chose, and you can circulate around during dinner."

"Great. Let me go see about that hostess."

"Okay, Edward. See you later."

O – o – o - O

It was about 3:00 when I knocked on her door. Music was piled all over the coffee table and chairs, and she looked as if she'd been at it for hours.

"Need a study break?" I asked.

"That would be delightful. How are things going?"

"Everything is surprisingly good. We've really hired some loyal people over the years, and even the new staff seem dedicated to making this seamless. Carlisle runs a tight ship."

"He's a great leader, and people want to do their best for him. Same way he is as a father. I think that's why the three of you turned out so well."

"Well, I guess that remains to be seen."

She shook her head at my self-doubt.

"Um, anyways, I came to ask you sort of a favor."

"Sure, here, come sit down."

She cleared off the armchair for me and she took her seat on the couch.

"So, what do you need?"

"Kate's on the mainland with Dad, so we're down a hostess tonight for the Captain's Dinner. Any chance you'd like to fill in?"

"That sounds fun. You'll be there to help me, right?"

"Who do you think the Captain is?"

"I should've guessed. So, what do I need to know?"

"Before I tell you, I just want to make sure you really don't mind going as a worker and not a guest tonight."

She laughed at that, "Well, considering we both voted my date off the island, I think this is my best option."

"Okay. In that case, it's actually pretty easy because Kate's already dropped the reservations onto the seating chart. Basically, you greet the guests, get their names, locate them on the chart and then either you seat them or you tell me where you want them."

"Count me in! What should I wear?"

"For starters, comfortable shoes."

"What are you wearing, Captain?"

"I will be sporting a jacket and tie tonight, so I guess you'll want to wear something fairly dressy."

"And what time shall I report for duty?"

"I'm going over at 5. Can I swing by and pick you up on my way?"

"Aye-aye. Now, get out of here so I can pull myself together."

"Thanks, Bella. I knew I could count on you."

"I'm glad you asked. See you soon."

O – o – o - O

Despite Carlisle's misgivings, I handled my tie quite capably, but I gave it one extra tug right before I knocked on Bella's door. I was nervously fiddling with the brass buttons on my blazer when she opened the door.

"Wow," she admired. "You sure do clean up good."

"I might say the same about you," I answered, in the understatement of the year.

Bella looked like she just stepped off Mt. Olympus. She was breathtaking in a long gold gown that crisscrossed her chest in some kind of sexy keyhole opening, then twisted over her head and fluttered down to her ankles. It would take me all night to follow all the twists and turns, and I couldn't think of a better way of passing my time at the hostess stand tonight.

The front strands of her hair were braided around to the back of her head, where they were held in place by a clip. I was pleased to see she'd taken my advice and worn what appeared to be comfortable, flat metallic sandals that fit perfectly with the goddess theme.

I realized I may have spent a little bit more time than appropriate checking her out literally from top to bottom when I heard her clear her throat. I snapped my eyes up to hers.

"Wow. You look like a Greek Goddess. I sure hope Zeus doesn't come around looking for you tonight!"

She shrugged off my compliment and reached out to fondle the knot of my tie. "And it looks like you've mastered the art of tying your tie since I last saw you in one."

"Oh, no, I keep a clip-on lying around in case of emergencies."

She made a point of feeling for the tie under my collar, just to check. I finally understood the expression "hot under the collar"!

"You ready to get to work now, or do you want to get fired on your first night for being late?"

"Wow, you are a strict boss! Okay, okay, let's go."

I offered her my elbow once we got outside. "I just need to make a little detour on the way to the Hut."

She took hold of my arm and we walked across the path that led around the resort and continued straight through to the middle of the circle, where Carlisle's cabin was located. I pulled his spare key from my pocket and opened the door. It felt strange to be alone with Bella inside Dad's cabin. I had a momentary flash of melancholy thinking about his condition, but I shook it off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, waiting for me by the door.

"I'll just be a second," I answered, looking through his closet.

"Ah, here we go!" I found the hokey captain's hat that Dad always liked to wear for this occasion. I knew it would match my navy blazer and white pants, but I wasn't sure how I'd look in the hat. Carlisle could pull off the Captain look, but I felt like I just looked like a goofy kid playing dress-up.

"What do you think? Does this look ridiculous on me?" I questioned Bella, popping the hat on my head and finding the nearest mirror.

Bella came and stood behind me in the mirror. I focused on her reflection while she looked at mine. She reached above my ears and tucked some of my stray hairs up into the cap and arranged it the way she liked on my head.

"Tell me the truth, Bella. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Our eyes met in the mirror and she smiled. "I think you look like you're in charge tonight. Your Dad would be really proud of you."

_Gulp._

O – o – o - O

The restaurant was bustling with activity when we arrived. I took Bella straight to the hostess stand and showed her the seating chart and how it corresponded to the tables on the floor.

"The most important thing is just to be friendly. People are pretty laid back-everyone's on vacation. And don't forget, I'm right here next to you all night." Mmm, I liked the sound of that!

"Okay, sailor. I'm ready. Bring on the customers."

"Not yet. Come over to the bar with me for a minute." She followed me over to where Embry was getting organized.

"Got a drink special yet, Embry?"

"I'm thinking about Sailor's Delight- cranberry and peach schnapps."

"Fire away!" I answered. Embry poured two shot glasses full of the concoction. I picked them both up and handed one to Bella.

"Here's to a great night," I toasted.

"To my Captain," she answered. We clinked and downed the drinks.

"That's good, Embry. Listen, just wave me down if you need help tonight. Otherwise, I'll be up front with Bella."

"I don't blame you, buddy," he answered.

I smiled in response, glad that Bella was out of earshot.

The first dinner guests to arrive were my little guppy Sam, his little sister Clarissa, and his parents Mary and Ted.

"Well, hello, Baxters. Nice to see you this evening."

I squatted down to greet Sam at his own level. Holding out my hand, I said, "Welcome aboard, Sam."

He shook my hand and looked up at his Mom, asking, "Is he a real live captain?"

And she answered, "Look closely into his ahhhs. Who d'you see?"

A huge smile broke out across his face. "It's Superman!" And then he turned to Bella and said, "And you're the MERMAID!"

We both got a good chuckle out of that one.

"Don't be silly, Sammy. This here's Lois Lane!" Mary added with a wink to Bella.

Lois/the mermaid/Bella handed me two menus and two children's menus with crayons and said, "Clark, would you please put this nice family at Table 8?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied, leading them off to their table. A highchair was already in place for little Clarissa.

As I leaned over Mary to hand her the menu, she held my arm down, pulling me close. "Y'all sure do make one fahhhn lookin' couple!"

"Oh, we're not-" I started.

"Are too. Y'all just don't know it yet."

Ted looked at me from across the table with an expression that said, 'Don't doubt the guppy mom.'

"Enjoy your dinner, folks," I said, hurrying back up front.

I placed my hand on Bella's lower back to let her know I was back and available to help. And also because it was really fun to be able to put my hand on her lower back. She turned to me and handed me my next pile of menus and pulled the next group forward.

We got into a nice rhythm together and easily managed the line. I enjoyed having Bella's eyes on me all night, just as I was hyper-aware of her whereabouts. We filled any down time between guests with easy conversation. I regaled her with stories about the guests, and she surprised me with astute observations of her own. I hadn't realized she'd been paying so much attention to other people around her while James was in the picture.

"The first seating is all here. This is a good time for a break if you want to sit down for a bit or get something to eat."

"No, I'm feeling really energetic," she said. "Is there anything else I can do to help you before the second group comes in?"

"Well, I'm about to circulate with the wine. Would you like to join me?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Let's get what we need from Embry and start serving."

We rounded the tables, schmoozing and doling out the bottles of wine. Again, Bella and I established an easy routine where I'd hold the tray and she'd do the pouring. I introduced her to everyone I recognized. She received all kinds of compliments, as well as questions, from the guests who were mighty curious about this beautiful goddess who had suddenly joined the staff.

_So, I guess you'd be the first mate?_

_Did I hear correctly that you're the gal Edward pulled from the ocean?_

_What's a good-looking girl like you doing with a guy like that? _(I believe this was said in jest)

_Ain't you the gal who played the gee-tar the other night? _(Ted Baxter)

_You're the one they're calling Lois Lane, aren't you?_

She answered each with grace and humor. And I was so proud and happy to be with her, I could hardly contain myself.

When everyone had been served wine, we sat down at the bar and shared a shrimp skewer appetizer. I would much preferred the buffalo wings on an ordinary night, but I didn't want to deal with the sauce under my fingernails or the greasy aftereffects on my face. Not to mention my white pants and Bella's beautiful gold dress, neither of which would have looked too keen spotted with hot sauce.

"Are you tired?" I asked her, realizing that even though her shoes were flat, she'd been on her feet for hours.

"No. I'm having a blast. Do you know how good it feels to work again? To be a part of something? What am I saying? Of course you do! You've always been a part of this."

"You're right, Bella, and it's even better this summer. I can honestly say that these last two weeks here on the island have been the most satisfying of my whole life. I love this place, I love what we do here, I love all the new things I've been trying out- including that crazy partners yoga class- and I… well, it is just so amazing to have you here."

Woops. Close call there.

"Looks like a few of the tables are starting to clear out," she noticed.

"That's our cue."

The second seating went even smoother than the first. I allowed myself more and more physical contact as the night wore on, and she seemed to welcome it. A hand here, a shared whisper there, our comfort level with each other was most definitely deepening.

During one of our breaks in the action, my curiosity won out and I just had to ask about her dress. "So, was it hard to get all those twisty parts lined up properly?"

She laughed and said, "Hell yes. I bought this dress about six months ago and have never worn it before. I couldn't figure out where my head was supposed to go, so I first put it through here," she said, indicating the chest opening.

Gee thanks for drawing my attention to your bare skin.

"Then, I figured out that wasn't going to work-"

"When your ears wouldn't fit through?" I interrupted, wanting to get in on the fun.

"Something like that. Anyways, by then, my head was already most of the way through, and I had a heck of a time wrenchng it back out," she laughed, remembering her misfire.

"Then, I forgot that this part was supposed to be twisted so I pulled the whole thing over my head in one big loop and it just sort of slipped right off-"

Fantastic, there's a helpful image. Bella standing in front of her mirror, completely bare on top, because there's just no way she's got a bra under there, her dress falling down past her waist, possibly even right off her hips, I wonder what kind of underwear she has on…

"But then the kangaroo came in and gave me a Coke and they lived happily ever after."

Huh? Fuck, not again. I was so busted. And bright red, if the heat crawling up my face was a good indication.

"Come on, that was cheating," I pleaded.

"God damn, you're cute, Edward Cullen," she said.

"I believe we agreed on 'insanely handsome,'" I corrected.

"I believe we agreed on both," she reminded me.

"Come on and serve the wine with me, woman," I said, changing the subject to something more comfortable for me.

The late diners drank about twice as much wine as the first group, really relishing the experience and appreciating the "captain's treat" immensely. At the end of the evening, the dinner guests were all thanking us as if we were a couple who'd hosted them for an intimate dinner party.

As the last guests were finishing dessert, I went into the kitchen to check with Alec.

"So, how did we do tonight?"

"Maybe our best ever," he answered. "Naturally, bar sales were down, but food was up big. And more importantly, everyone seemed to have a really good time."

"So what do you have left for entrees?"

"A little of everything. What did you have in mind?"

"I think Bella would love the striped bass and I'm dying to try the veal chop."

"I'll ask Rudy to plate that for you."

"Thanks man, and congratulations," I said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Edward. You were a great captain. Send Carlisle my best when you talk to him, will you?"

"Absolutely."

"Great job, Embry," I said as he was closing up the bar. "You should definitely take the night off tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan. G'night, Edward."

I retrieved Bella from the hostess stand where she was straightening the menus and wiping off the wax pencil. "Come on, Aphrodite. Our table is ready."

I gave her my arm again and led her to the most romantic table in the place, which was utterly ridiculous since there was nobody else in the place. I pulled out her chair and helped her get settled. I took off the hat and set it on the floor.

"Be right back," I told her.

I grabbed one of the unfinished bottles of wine and two glasses, pouring her a good sized glass and filling the other for myself. I sat down across from her and enjoyed the serenity, the wine, and the company.

I popped up once more to take care of the place settings and the water, and then I retrieved our dinners from the kitchen.

"It's not salmon, but I think you'll enjoy it."

I tucked into the veal chop, which was totally delicious, and moaned out loud at the first bite.

"So you're not enjoying that?" she teased "Want to trade?"

"Here, Bella. You have to have a taste." I cut a small piece and held my fork outr for her to taste. She imitated my reaction, the sound of her moan setting my body on alert.

"How's the striped bass?"

She filled her fork with a piece of fish and a small pile of mashed potatoes and sent it my direction. "You try first," she directed.

It melted in my mouth. I think my eyes may have rolled back in my head. "Oh God, I don't know which I like more."

"Here, no problem," she said, moving both plates to the middle. "We'll just share both."

After a few bites, we realized that the middle of the table was a little too inconvenient to be loading up the fork and transporting it back to our waiting mouths.

"Hold on a second. This isn't working." Bella scooted her chair around so that she was right next to me at the table and rearranged everything accordingly.

We continued to share from both plates until both the fish and the veal were gone.

"Did they leave us anything for dessert?" she said.

Damn, why hadn't I asked for dessert?

"I think we're going to have to go raid the kitchen," I suggested.

Grabbing our dinner plates, we both passed through the swinging doors to the kitchen. She'd never been back here before, so I led the way first to the sink to drop off our dirty dishes, then to the pastry area.

"Oh my God, it all looks so good."

"One of everything?" I asked, knowing she had a weakness for sweets.

"Um, I don't think so. I don't want to have to buy a new wet suit."

"Bella, could you please not bring up wet suits and bikinis and suntan lotion while I'm eating?"

She giggled and said, "Who said anything about bikinis and lotion?"

"Oh, maybe I just added that part in my head," I admitted, while she continued poking through the desserts sitting on the counter.

"Focus, Edward. Desserts. Hey, this one looks pretty damn good. Is this the triple chocolate layer cake?"

"Yeah. How many slices would you like?"

"Very funny. Find two forks and make it quick!"

We went at it standing right there against the counter- the cake, that is. I love a girl who isn't afraid to eat dessert! Our forks competed fiercely for each bite, right down to the last scrape of frosting. Of course, I won, scooping the last bits of chocolate onto my fork and promptly presenting her the prize. Always a gentleman.

"This is so decadent," she said, savoring the last taste of frosting. "I'll probably be sorry tomorrow, but right now, just mmmmmmmmm."

"You know, you could always come down for lifeguard drills tomorrow morning and work this off," I teased.

"Hey, that is actually not a bad idea. What time do you guys start?"

"7:30. You seriously want to get up for that?"

"Sure. I miss my workouts in the water and I'd love to refresh my lifeguard skills. You know, just in case Superman ever needs a helping hand from Lois Lane?"

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "All right then Lois, I'd better get you to bed."

Woops again.

"I beg your pardon, young man?" she said.

"I mean, I better escort you home so you can get your rest."

We rinsed our plates and closed up the kitchen. I grabbed Dad's hat from near the table. We left in the direction of Spruce Lodge. "Don't you want to return Carlisle's hat?"

"Not now. I can do it next time I'm there. So, what are you doing tomorrow, Bella?"

"I thought I'd do some meditation. Do you know when Jasper is coming back?"

"I think Jasper and Emmett are both coming back tomorrow morning since Kate's there with Dad."

"Perfect, then. What's your plan?"

"I'll round in the morning after our workout. If nobody else needs me, I'm planning to work in the spa in the afternoon, so I'll probably see you over there."

We pulled up in front of her door. "Here we are," she said. I thought I detected a note of regret in her voice.

"Bella, I had a great time with you tonight. I realize it was kind of a strange way to spend your vacation, but I'm so glad you agreed to work the hostess stand with me tonight."

"I loved every minute. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Hopefully Kate will be back soon enough. Okay, so I guess I'll see you at the beach bright and early," I said, turning to go.

"Edward, can I ask you something before you go?"

"'Course."

She crooked her index finger in a 'Come here' gesture.

I stepped in towards her. "I've kind of been dying to do this all night," she said, reaching out to grasp my tie.

I felt her slip her finger at the top of the knot and work the knot loose, leaving it hanging it slightly askew.

"Feel better now?" I asked her, surprised and thrilled at her boldness.

"Almost," she said, cautiously reaching up with two slightly shaky hands to undo my top button.

"There we go," she smiled.

I had no idea what the hell had gotten into her, but I was loving every second of it. And her audacity was sexy as hell. Only problem was, she was making me a passive participant in this little game, and I was starting to get good and heated up.

Time for Edward to come out and play, too.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

She raised her brow in a dare that seemed to say to me, 'Are you game?'

Hell to the fucking yes.

I set down the hat so I could have both hands free. Moving in toward her, I reached my right arm up around her head, grasping her hair clip. Slowly, I unclasped it and released the braids that had been held captive all night. She sucked in a sharp gasp and instinctively her hand reached up to smooth out her hair.

I captured it with my left hand while slipping her clip in my jacket pocket. I shook my head once and hoarsely croaked, "Let me." It was more of a plea than a statement.

She acquiesced by slipping her hand back down to her side. I freed her wrist and took one step forward. This time, with both hands, I fluffed out the spot where the clip had been, trailing my fingertips along her scalp in the process.

Her eyes closed and she released a quiet moan that I would have missed if I hadn't been standing so close.

I pulled my fingers through her silky brown waves, slowly and carefully, so as not to accidentally pull on a hidden tangle. Starting at the crown of her head and working down to the ends of her hair, two handfuls at a time, I made my way around to the sides and then front of her head. When I reached the two braids in front, I set both hands to work together.

She opened her eyes and tipped her head up slightly as she felt me unbraiding first the left side, then the right. I was concentrating on her hair but I felt the full intensity of her eyes boring into me. Her breath puffed short beats onto my chin, and I was sure mine was playing a similar tune on her forehead.

When the braids were released, I ran both sets of fingers through the newly untangled strands, caressing her and joining the hair with the rest.

One final time, I allowed my fingers to roam, pulling the hair from the front and tucking it behind her ears the way I knew she usually wore it. I twisted my fingers into the hair resting at her shoulders, desperate to stay physically connected with her.

Unable to resist any longer, I locked eyes with Bella and instantly felt lost inside her dark pools shining back at me. The summer night around us was still, except for our shallow breaths, which had synchronized into the same rhythm. My entire body was vibrating with longing and need, a familiar tune that I had no trouble recognizing.

In the dead quiet of the night, I picked up a faraway hum in the air. As it approached my ears, I could almost see our two sound waves playing together in the air- meeting again like long lost friends, bouncing together, testing how they blended, chasing, teasing, pulling and pushing away, until finally surrendering and blending into one perfect pitch. Music to my ears.

I prayed that she might have picked up on the same vibe, that I hadn't invented this out of my own desperate need to find my perfect fit in her.

"Bella," I whispered, "can you hear that?"

She nodded quickly in response.

Relief coursed through me. Holy Shit. This was tangible. It was living outside of my body and mind.

I ached with emotion and intense desire. If she had been any other girl, this would have been my moment to dive in, take the risk, put it all out there. But I'd already promised myself I wouldn't make the first move. It had to be hers. There was no possible way that she could have doubted my feelings, though I suspected she had little idea as to their magnitude.

_Come on, Bella_, I willed with all my might. _Do it. Right now. See me. Trust yourself. Don't be afraid. I swear I will never hurt you._

But she made no such move.

_One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi_.

Nothing.

Dejected, I released her hair from my grip and pulled back.

Suddenly, she reached out and grasped my tie, capturing me inside our small bubble.

My breathing picked up, and I felt hers take on the new rhythm. She reeled me in toward her until I could practically taste her exhales. Chocolate. Wine. Bella.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. _

_Please, Bella. Don't fucking leave me like this._

I think the sheer will of my beseeching moved her lips to mine. Ever so gently, we touched. And just as quickly, it was over.

It almost wasn't even a kiss, more like an experiment. A toe dipped in the water. The first sip of hot cocoa that sears your tongue and you can't even taste it.

My eyes were intense upon her, desperate to record every single detail of this moment. I had no idea what she was thinking, and I was sick to think that this might all come crashing down before we even had a chance to try.

_Don't overthink it, Bella. Just give us a chance_, I prayed to the same Almighty Power that had breathed life back into these same sweet lips just three short days ago.

Just one more touch, and I know my lips could convince hers that this was the best fucking idea they'd ever had.

Bella's eyes had fluttered closed momentarily, and now they opened wide. Fear, my enemy, started to draw cruelly on her features.

_Easy, girl_, I tried to soothe without words. _Don't run away from me_.

She pulled back two inches. I felt her hand loosen its grip on my tie and release the pressure pulling my chest to her. A shadow of regret took over her beautiful eyes, and along with it, a puddle of tears gathered.

My stomach lurched at her response. Before she could think another false thought, I reached for her face with both hands and pulled her to my starving lips. She swallowed a whimper as our mouths finally feasted on each other. She gave me no resistance, but still I held on tight.

I meant to pull back after just one kiss, but that plan didn't hold up to the reality of tasting and feeling Bella's surrender. I'd been craving this exact first kiss for most of my life, and I wasn't going to let a little thing like breathing come between us now. Once I was confident she wasn't going anywhere, I allowed my eyes to drift closed and I softened my grip on her face.

We were both cautiously exploring our new shared reality. Right or wrong, it was now totally evident that both of us were responding to the unrelenting tension that had been building for two long weeks, if not fourteen years. For the first time, I had confirmation that she desired me, as a man. And I'd affirmed for her that I was ready, willing, and able to receive her affections.

I fought against my yearning to reach for her tongue with mine. This was more than enough for now, and my heart would break to see that look of regret return to her face.

I snapped back to the here and now when I felt her lips slow and eventually stop moving against mine. She pulled back just enough to separate our mouths. Foreheads pressed together, two sets of eyes reflected equal longing, panted breaths were exchanged between us.

I smoothed her soft cheeks with my thumbs as we both came down from the high.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

"Wow."

"Yep," I answered.

"Holy shit."

"Exactly," I agreed.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Oh, I have a few ideas I could share," I smiled hopefully.

"Hold that thought," she said. "I don't think I'm ready for your ideas yet."

"No, probably not," I agreed amiably. "Frankly, I'm not even sure _I_ am."

"I think I better say good night now, Edward."

"Good idea."

"Good night now, Edward," she smiled.

"Yes, Bella. It's a very good night now," I agreed again. "The best possible night."

I leaned forward to remind her lips of mine before they went inside with Bella for the night. They seemed pleased.

"See you on the beach tomorrow, Edward."

"Sleep tight."

I pulled the door shut behind her after she disappeared inside. I reached down and picked up the captain's hat from the ground. So much had happened since I'd set it there. The whole world changed in five minutes.


	22. Uncertainty

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, and welcome to the new guests on the island! I particularly love hearing which lines struck you (for better or for worse) and what you think might happen next. It's a huge compliment that you're moved to think about the characters' future. A lifetime of thanks to SM for creating the Cullens so that we all might play with them! And speaking of playing, hope you've all picked up _Vanity Fair_ and _Entertainment Weekly!_ OK, back to our favorite couple, who now seem to be...well, something! ~BOH

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I was beginning to think maybe Bella's door held some magical properties. It seemed like everything good that happened to me lately took place within two feet of that door!

And while I was reflecting on the inanimate objects in my life, I had to give some serious respect to my tie. As I pulled my new favorite accessory over my head, I decided to give it a place of honor on my bulletin board. I looped it as a fond memento over one of the pushpins holding up a picture of Jasper, Emmett, and me from three summers ago. While I'd certainly never given much thought to the diagonal navy blue and gold stripes before, now I wondered if there wasn't some kind of supernatural pull that compelled her to reach out and touch it- and consequently, me.

And twice now, the Supreme Being or Ultimate Authority or Higher Power had seriously come through for me with Bella. I might have to reconsider my spirituality after this week, especially considering everything Carlisle had survived.

My whole body was still buzzing with residual excitement as I changed out of my pants and shirt and into my boxers and tee shirt. This night could not have gone better. Having her as my partner all night in the restaurant, sharing a romantic late night dinner alone, and ungghhh, kissing her. No, even better- being kissed by her.

Granted, her first move was tentative and subtle, but what she conveyed was not. She wanted me.

Clearly, she was still struggling with her own demons about the propriety of our pairing, but I was pretty confident that I could help her overcome that particular hurdle. Now that I'd seen evidence of Bella's undeniable attraction for me, I could afford to be patient. Well, relatively patient. That penile potential was rearing its ugly head at the moment, demanding some attention.

I grabbed myself a warm wet washcloth before hitting the sack, knowing there was no way I was getting to sleep without taking care of this situation. I set my alarm for 7:15 and crawled under the covers. Images of Bella struggling to get her dress on bombarded my mind, and I wondered how on earth she was going about pulling that dress off right about now. Now I was feeling guilty for not offering to help her remove it before leaving her there all alone. This seemed like a conundrum: Was it more gentlemanly to help a lady remove her dress or leave her alone to do it herself? A puzzle for the ages.

If it were my job to remove that gown, I'd stand behind her at first. Starting at the top, I'd lift that little loop over her head and untwist it enough to give myself some slack. I'd definitely take my time kissing my way down the long delicate column of her neck. And at that divinely sweet spot where her neck curves into her shoulder, I'd lick and taste and breathe her into me.

Then slowly, I'd reach around to the front and peel the fabric down to her waist, freeing her most-likely-naked breasts. I'd come around front and pause a good long moment to enjoy the view before stroking those mounds of flesh with the palms of my hands, and they'd be ever so grateful, having been trapped all night against the scratchy material. I'd pull one of those juicy breasts right into my mouth and lovingly caress the nipple with my tongue. Then, since the other would be jealous, I'd take care of that one just as well.

At this point, Bella's sweet juicy lips would need to be kissed a whole lot more, while my hands continued to squeeze and pull and play. And when I couldn't hold off even one second longer (the point which I was now nearing, by the way), I would shimmy that dress over her hips and finally get to see what kind of underthing she was wearing (or not). And while I was still tasting her lips, and still caressing those spectacular breasts, I would slide one hand downward, lingering at that sweet belly button that peeked out at me between the two bikini pieces yesterday. As I continued over her perfectly toned abdomen, I'd enjoy the way her breath picked up in response. Then, I'd poke just one finger under the elastic, if there is such a thing, or the lace, or (be still my heart) the _nothing_ that she'd been wearing, and my lucky finger would have the most wondrous experience of all the body parts, touching her in the place where I can give her the most pleasure of all. And then her breathing would become moaning and panting and desire and need. And in her ecstasy, she'd reach out and touch me, too. And she wouldn't be satisfied with anything between her hand and my skin so she'd open my pants and dip her fingers into my boxers and fold her whole sweet, hot, smooth hand around me. And she'd touch and stroke and coax until I surrender everything I am to her.

And I'm so gone.

O – o – o- O

The rude buzzer of the alarm clock was tempered by my immediate memory of last night. My heart felt lighter than air as I pulled on my suit and flip flops.

Bella was already at the beach speaking with Tyler when I arrived. I knew he wouldn't have a problem with Bella joining the practice, knowing her history with the family and her competence in the water. Just in case, I stepped over to valiantly offer to be her partner for the drills.

"No problem, Edward, I already paired her with Brody," he told me.

Bella shrugged her shoulders in a little "Oh, well" motion.

_Huh_? Was she not having as much trouble as I was right now keeping her hands to herself? I felt like I might incinerate right here on the spot if I couldn't touch her _immediately_.

I took a step toward Tyler so I could have a private word. My great mood was evaporating quickly. "Ty-"

He broke out laughing. "I can't do this, Bella. I'm sorry. It's just too mean. Look at the guy's face."

What the fuck?

"Bella?"

She came over and took my hand. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

I grabbed her behind the knees and threw her over my shoulder. "I guess we know who the first victim is this morning," I announced.

"Edward, I'm sorry! Don't do it! Put me down!" She begged, but I walked steadily toward the water.

She pounded on my back and continued to beg, but I was not hearing it.

"Better stop talking and take a deep breath, Bella," I warned, just before taking a dive under, with her draped over my body. I surfaced seconds later and immediately checked to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, that was kinda mean!"

"And depriving me of being your partner wasn't?"

A little smirk appeared on her face. "Wow, that was quick," she said.

"What?" I asked, not following her.

"Our first fight."

I softened immediately at her remark. 'Our first fight' meant that we _were_ something. We were a 'we' who could have first things together.

"So is it time to kiss and make up?" I asked.

"It might be a little salt-"

I didn't let her finish, sealing my wet lips over hers. And yes, it was salty, but I guess we'd remember it better that way.

"So, are you two actually here to work out or just to distract my guards?" Tyler's voice rang out from the beach, shaming us into ending our kiss.

We turned together to see eight pairs of eyes all fixed on us. Oopsie. I took Bella's hand and we waded back to shore and mostly behaved ourselves for the rest of the workout. Luckily, she was wearing a tank suit, so there wasn't so much bare flesh to distract me.

Bella hadn't refreshed her lifeguard training for several years, so she was rusty at first, but she quickly picked up the skills and by the end was equal to any of the other guards out there.

"Maybe you should renew your lifeguard certification," I suggested. "You never know when it might come in handy."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll look into it."

We finished the workout with laps, Bella and I swimming, not surprisingly, perfectly synchronized at a comfortable pace. We returned to the beach to do our stretches.

"So, is it time for your 150 pushups now?"

"Umm, I might just do 75 today. I don't really want to show off."

"The hell you don't. Come on, big boy. Bring it."

She joined me for the first 25 but then dropped out and just sat and watched. Up close and personal.

Something about the way she was looking at me spurred me on, and before I knew it, I'd done 100. And that was enough. I sat down facing her and stretched out my arms over my head and around my back.

Remembering my first lifeguard workout, I asked her, "How are you feeling? Anything sore?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I will be later."

I had an inspired idea. "Maybe you should stop by and see me when you're in the spa today. I just might be able to squeeze you in for a massage."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea just yet," she answered, after thinking it over carefully.

"Okay," I nodded.

_Don't push_. You're going to scare her away.

"So, you want to walk back?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to go for a little run," she said. I tried to get a look into those eyes but she was unreadable.

"Okay, then. See you later."

"Bye."

_Why is she suddenly needing to go for a run instead of walking back with me? _

Now, _you_ stop over-thinking things, Edward. You don't have to be together every second.

_I know, but it seemed like she was blowing me off._

Maybe she just wanted to take a run. It doesn't have to be about you.

_Yeah, but-_

But nothing. She kissed you again in the water.

_No, I kissed her._

I didn't see her resisting.

_Why did I have to ask her about the massage? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Okay, you got me there.

_What? You're supposed to be making me feel better. _

But we're the same person.

_AAARRGGGGHHHHH!_

The shower helped wash away my emo mood. By the time I arrived at the fitness center, Emmett was back at work.

"Emmett, hey. I was just coming in to check on your appointments. What's going on with Dad today?"

"He's doing much better. They moved him from ICU last night and they're just watching all his numbers for another couple of days before they release him."

"So, how did he seem to you?"

"He seemed like a man who had an awful lot to live for. He's not going anywhere, Edward."

"You're talking about Kate?"

"Mostly, yeah. But you know he lives for the summers more than anything. He's so proud to have all three of his sons with him, and you prancing around all important now, well, he's really happy."

"Whew, that's reassuring."

"So, what's been going on here?" he asked, looking over his training schedule.

"Oh, I took those three yesterday. That Mary Baxter is quite the pistol, eh?"

"Y'all got that rahhhht!" he said in his soprano voice.

"And Dr. Smith practically gave _me_ a heart attack when he came here all his guns a blazing. What's your take on him?"

"He'll push himself as hard as he can. I think you were smart to worry. What did you end up telling him?"

"We set up a moderate training schedule, a little bit less aggressive than what he was suggesting, but he should be ready well ahead of his triathlon."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No, McNamara was a piece of cake."

"And how was your dive with Bella?"

"Oh. The reef looks great."

"I'm not asking about the fish and you know it."

I sorted through everything that had happened in the last two days, and tried to pick out what I wanted to share with him. It all felt so fragile, and I really wasn't even sure what 'it' was yet.

"Ed?" he prodded. "Spill."

"Not sure there's anything to spill yet."

"Come on, I've been watching the two of you torture yourselves for two weeks now and you can't even give me a little something to chew on?"

"All right, Emmett. We kissed last night."

A wide grin covered his face and he had his fist bump out and ready. "Hey, that's fantastic news. You must be…hey, wait a sec. Why aren't you walking on sunshine, bro?"

This was a lot of sharing. "I'm not really ready to talk about this with you."

"Okay. You know where my office is if you need me. Listen, it's all gonna work out. You got the kiss, right? That's the whole deal right there. The rest is just commentary."

I wanted to believe Emmett's advice, but I was still feeling uneasy about how we left things between us. "So, Em, you good here?"

"Sure, I got it. You go do whatever it is that upper management does while the rest of us are down here working."

"Okay, Emmett. Listen, I gave Embry the night off. You want to work the bar tonight or should I?"

"Uh, I hate to be a pig, but…"

"Yeah, I get it. You haven't seen Rose in a couple of nights. Say no more."

"I really need to get back in the saddle again, and quick. Hospitals depress the hell out of me. I want to make sure my life force is still flowing through me, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, Emmett. I said, 'Say no more' and I meant it! Have a lovely reunion."

"I knew you'd understand, you big romantic, you."

"Later."

"Later."

I swung back by the beach to get a sandwich from Leah. I was feeling the veggie wrap after my late veal chop last night. I scanned the beach, but Bella was nowhere to be found. I chatted with Leah about the Snack Shack operations, and then I went back to the Hollow to change for the spa. I checked my watch and noted that it was almost 1, 10 am in New York.

I had some unfinished business to take care of and now seemed like the best time. I pushed the speed dial for Tanya and waited anxiously for her to pick up. This probably would go better if I had a plan, I realized a little too late.

"Edward, hey."

"Hi, T. How's it going in Corporate America?"

She laughed briefly. "I think I know more about how it's going in Corporate Dubai at the moment."

"Listen, Tanya, I have something I need to tell you."

She waited silently.

"I-" Shit, this was so much harder than I thought it would be. Two years is a long time.

"Go ahead, Edward. You can say what you need to say." Tanya knew where I was going and she wasn't the type to make this difficult.

I took a deep breath and went ahead with it. "I wanted to tell you that I'm becoming involved with someone else. I'm not telling you to hurt you, Tanya. I just really don't want you to hold out for us. Especially while you're traveling to the other side of the world."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry to do it this way. By phone. It's so cowardly."

"Oh come on, Edward. What are you going to do? Get on a plane and fly 3,000 miles just to break up with me?"

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't really make too much sense either."

"All right. I'm gonna go now. And you're gonna hang up and not feel guilty. We had something really great. Let's not spoil it with any hard feelings now."

"Thanks, Tanya. Good luck…with everything." Oh, what a lame and cliché ending.

"You too, Edward. Take care of yourself. And Bella." Click.

Yeah, I really wasn't too good at hiding my feelings. Tanya's nobody's fool. But I was grateful that she let me off the hook so easily.

I tried not to feel guilty as I walked over to the spa, but my heart was getting heavier and heavier as the day wore on.

O – o – o – O

Jasper and Alice were both right inside the front door when I arrived. They were embracing in what looked suspiciously post-coital. I remembered Alice's comment about bringing Jasper "lunch" and realized they'd just finished eating, euphemistically.

Hey, don't be a douche. Just because you're feeling guilty about cutting the old girlfriend loose and you can't figure out what the heck is going on with the new one- if you can even consider calling her that, even in a mental rant- doesn't mean you have to be a sourpuss about your brother's really healthy relationship with a fantastic, sweet girl.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Edward, how are you?" Jasper walked over and pulled me into a hug. Ew, post-coital. No thanks.

Pulling back politely, I answered, "I'm good, Jas. Hi, Alice. How are things going?"

"Good now that Jazzy's back," she smiled, crawling back under his arm.

"Okay. I'm just going to go check the massage schedule and see what's up."

"Great. I think you have two Cliffs massages at 1 and 2."

I verified, and sure enough Jasper was right. My 1:00 was Betty Lou Casper, another of the guppy Moms, and at 2, an unfamiliar name. That was normal for a Monday- she must have just arrived in yesterday's group.

I retrieved Mrs. Casper from the waiting area, and she followed me back to the treatment room. Since I now had clearance to do the massages on my own, I didn't have to find a tech to join me in the room.

"Mrs. Casper-"

"Oh please, honey, call me Betty Lou!"

"Okay, Betty Lou, I'm going to let you get comfortable face down under the sheet and I'll be right back in. Okay?"

"Sure, sweetie."

I walked out of the room and spent a moment centering myself and remembering all the great advice Jasper had given me in the couple of weeks I'd been giving massages. Muscles, bones, yada yada yada.

Betty Lou was a bleach blonde from southern California. Her daughter Tabitha was one of the guppies I'd taught briefly the day of the rescue. She was one of those people who insisted on talking all the way through the massage, so I got to know everything I never wanted to know about her daughter, why there weren't more kids, their dog Bruno, and exactly when she and her husband stopped having sex.

_Danger, Will Robinson_.

Now I know I'm young and inexperienced in so many ways, but when a naked woman underneath my hands starts telling me that she hasn't had sex in over four months, I figure she's asking for something that I am violently opposed to delivering. So very carefully, I skirted the issue verbally and tactilely. I changed the subject to favorite books, then favorite movies, then TV, until we finally just ended up on the topic of how popular vampires were becoming in today's culture.

"You know, the funny thing is, all those gorgeous young boys who play the roles, they seem to be enjoying such broad appeal. I mean, even girls _my_ age are going goo-goo for that Robert Patterson guy."

I snorted. "I think that's _Pattinson_."

"Whatever. It's all so silly, don't you think?"

"I really couldn't say. I don't think I'm the target audience."

While we talked, I was careful to give a wide margin that anything that was even close to an erogenous zone, mentally compensating by giving those more distant regions a thorough rubdown. I didn't want Betty Lou to get even one wrong idea in her head about what this was.

When I gave her the final tap on her shoulder and said, "Okay, Betty Lou, I'm going to leave you now to collect your belongings," she looked like the milk just curdled in her coffee mug.

Sorry, lady, you're going to have to work this out with Mr. Casper. Next!

As soon as I met my 2:00, I knew she would be harder to ignore. She was one of the new crop of single girls here with her friends to enjoy some time away from husbands, kids, and work. I picked up Milly Teal in the waiting room and led her down the hallway.

"So, Milly, you just arrived?" I asked, to ease whatever anxiety she may have been feeling.

"Yep, just got in with my three girlfriends last night. But I heard you were the guy to request. Boy, you get around- Superman on the waterfront, Captain in the restaurant and some kind of mad guru with your hands in here?"

"Yes, my publicist seems to be working overtime this summer," I replied.

"Oh, I think not. I've never had a massage before but I couldn't resist when they were all talking about how great you are," she said.

"I'll do my best," I promised. "I'm going to leave you to get under the sheet now. You can take off everything and lie face down. I'll be right back in."

She blew out a deep breath that she'd been holding in too long. "Okay."

I took hold of her arm and tried to relax her while she still had her robe on. "Hey, don't be nervous. You're going to be all covered up and I promise I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Is it possible for you to get just a little less gorgeous while I change in here?"

I laughed at her compliment. "No problem. I will be extremely ugly when I come back in, okay?"

"Perfect."

But I wasn't, and we both knew it. And she was definitely not comfortable when I came back in, but she was putting on a good show. At least she thought she was.

I turned the dimmer so the lights were extremely low. I turned the music up a little to hide any embarrassing sounds that she might make. And I started with her hands and arms, a totally non-threatening part of her body, so she could get used to my touch. Before I moved to her back, I asked her, "How are you doing there, Milly?"

"So far, so good," she answered. Clearly not relaxed. This was going to defeat the whole purpose of the massage. I had to figure out some way to get her to trust me.

"Milly, I'm going to be honest. I'm pretty new to this massage thing, too. And one thing I've noticed that causes the most anxiety is that you really have no idea where I'm going to put my hands. Am I right?"

She released another big sigh through the doughnut pillow.

"I have an idea. How about if we just take away the mystery right now? I'm going to show you exactly what my plan is, and you're going to tell me if there's anything about it that makes you feel uncomfortable. Okay?"

"Sounds good," she mumbled towards the floor.

"All right. So, let me show you where I'm going to be on your back." And I drew a large square across her shoulders, down the side, across the top of the sheet, and up the other side. Okay?"

"Yep."

"And your neck-" I continued to draw around the areas I was describing.

"Okay."

"Your legs," I said, careful not to cut too close to her gluteals. "And your feet."

"That might be a little bit of a problem."

"Okay, then let me do those right now."

Remembering every successful technique I'd used on Alice, I was able to keep Milly relaxed enough to get through both feet. I'm not saying it was enjoyable for her, but at least it was productive. And then, it was done, which was a huge relief to her.

"Okay if I do your back now?"

"Sure," she said.

No sooner had I rubbed in the oil and gotten started, than I felt her starting to melt under my hands. I minded my boundaries and she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the massage.

"Okay, Milly. Now, normally, when it's time to flip over, I'd stay and help with the sheets. If you would prefer, I can step out while you get rearranged under there."

"I think I'm good now, Edward. You can stay."

"Great. Now here's how it's going to work…" I went on to explain the mechanics, and we successfully rotated her on the table. Repeating the road map idea, we negotiated on the massage areas to be addressed. Not surprisingly, she wanted to skip her abdominal area.

"Maybe next time?" she said apologetically.

"This is your session, Milly. And I really hope there will be a next time. The second time is much easier. Trust me!"

"I do," she admitted.

Milly thanked me one last time as I slipped out of the room.

I heard muffled voices coming from the far end of the meditation hallway where the private rooms were located.

"…situation so much clearer now."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you so much, Jasper. That was really amazing."

"My pleasure, Bella."

I poked my head around the corner to see Jasper and Bella approaching together. Again, I was hit by a powerful instinct to fly over to Bella and attack her with my lips. Obviously, I was going to have to learn to tamp that down.

They both smiled in greeting.

"Bella, hi. I thought you were taking a meditation class today."

"I was going to, and then Jasper and I decided to do a private session."

I trusted my brother like no other, but I have to admit that when she said that, a surge of jealousy twisted inside my belly. Sensing my discomfort, Jasper gave Bella's hand a quick squeeze and said, "I'll leave you two alone."

He gave me a cautionary look as he walked around me.

"So, how was it?" I asked, hoping for some details or at least some reassurance that everything was okay.

She got a dreamy look on her face and said, "It was really wonderful. After my last fail at meditation, I was afraid to try the class situation again. Jas and I talked and we agreed that it would be best if I did this first and then I can join the group next time."

"And now you feel…?" I poked, hoping she'd take the bait.

"Less confused," she said, looking at me carefully.

"That's good. Right?"

"Yeah, Edward, it's good. Listen, what do you have to do tomorrow? I was hoping we could spend the day together. Any chance you can get the day off for good behavior?"

"That depends. Does that mean, my behavior's _been_ good so I deserve a reward, or I have to have good behavior _on_ my day off?"

"The first," she answered.

"In that case, I think I can swing it. What did you have in mind?"

"Would you allow me to surprise you?"

Not really my best thing, but she seemed really excited about whatever she had in mind. "Sure. Just tell me where and when."

"How about I pick you up at the Hollow at 9 am?"

"It's a date. I mean, well, not a date, but…"

"It's a date, Edward," she said, and she pressed her lips against mine to seal the deal. "Shorts and a tee shirt. See you then."

When she pulled back, she had a glorious smile on her face, so I took that as a very good sign and untied the five lead balloons that had attached themselves to my heart earlier.

I resisted the urge to bombard Jasper with the questions swirling in my head. I knew he wouldn't answer any of them, and I didn't want to disrespect his position or reveal my misplaced jealousy.

Milly was back in her street clothes and checking out with Bree so I walked over to say goodbye.

"Thanks again, Edward. I left something extra for you in the treatment room."

"Oh, no, Milly. Thanks so much, but I can't accept that. Really, it was my pleasure."

"No, honey, it was mine. Donate to your favorite charity if you can't keep it."

"That's really sweet of you. Thanks."

"I feel like a new woman!"

"That's great. Come see me at the Hut tonight. I'll be behind the bar."

"You got it, sweetie."

Jasper walked up as she was leaving, shaking his head and laughing. "Another satisfied customer, Edward?"

"What can I say? This one insisted on tipping me. I told her I couldn't accept and she told me to give it to charity."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"It's just an idea I've been mulling over for a while. I was thinking about bringing it up at our next management team meeting.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, from time to time, we do receive tips, or we have people who are especially moved by an experience they have here and want to leave more of a lasting expression of their appreciation."

"Okay."

"So I was thinking about a way to start some kind of charitable foundation where we could use the money and the facilities here to offer something to underprivileged kids as a retreat or camp or something like that."

"Wow, Jas, that's a really cool idea. How far have you gotten in your thinking?"

"I think you just heard most of it, to be honest. But it's something I'd like to float by Dad and Emmett and see what the rest of the team thinks as well."

"Well, I don't know how generous Milly was, but it's a start. And I like the way you're thinking."

"Yeah, there's a little more than what Milly left…"

"What are you saying?"

"Bree's been keeping track for me, and we're up to almost $5,000 without even trying."

"$5,000? Holy shit. Does Dad know?"

"Only in theory, not in dollars and cents."

"Can you imagine how fast this will grow if we actually have a plan and start marketing?"

"Edward, you have to realize this is just the seed of an idea, and what you're talking about is more than a full-time job."

"It's exciting, Jasper. Thanks for sharing it with me. Hey, speaking of sharing…" I trailed off, thinking he might jump in.

"Yes?"

"Bella?"

"Ahh, the lovely Bella."

"Damn, Jas. Just drop me a bread crumb. Please!"

"This is probably the hardest thing you're ever going to have to do, Edward, but you're just going to have to trust right now. Just keep your heart open and trust."

"So are you saying-"

"No, Edward, I'm not saying. Just be patient."

I nodded that I was letting him off the hook. "Thanks for that."

He smiled and repeated his words to Bella, knowing full well I'd heard them earlier. "That's what I'm here for."

"Mind if I go now? I need to get ready to tend bar tonight."

"You're excused."

"Thanks, Jas. I assume I won't see you and Alice tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. We may pop in for a drink at some point."

"All right, then. See ya."

"Yup."

O – o – o – O

It was a quiet night at the Hut. I guess since most people had come out for the Captain's Dinner the night before, they were content to do their own thing tonight. Alec had asked one of the servers to handle hostess stand, since she'd done the job before Kate had arrived. With about 50% of the tables empty, I had no problem handling the bar myself, and was happy to have something to occupy my thoughts.

Jasper and Alice decided not to stop in (what a surprise) and I'm sure the girls' cabin was rockin' tonight with the return of their men. Grateful for the quiet of the Hollow, I readied myself for bed. I set my alarm for 8:30 so I'd have time to shower and eat before Bella came by to pick me up.

Just before I switched off my bedside lamp, my eye caught the tie, still looped over the bulletin board. Two steps forward, one step back.

Patience. Trust. Surprises.

Somebody was testing me, for sure.


	23. Water of Truth

**Chapter 23**

At 9 AM on the dot, there was an energetic knock. I opened the door and took in the most wondrous sight: Bella in a white tank top and the shortest shorts I'd seen her wear yet.

Gawking again. Busted again. Would I ever learn this lesson?

Hoping to justify my ogling, I said, "I don't know where we're going. I just wanted to make sure I'm dressed appropriately." Lame, she'd already told me to wear shorts and a tee. I was slipping.

She raked her eyes down my body in the same way and answered, "You're perfect."

All righty then.

I pulled the door closed as I walked outside. The moment I looked back up past Bella, I saw the mo-ped and I knew I was in trouble.

That would be BIG FAT SMASH MY HEART INTO ONE MILLION PIECES trouble.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I somehow produced a noise that sounded to my ears like a sick cow getting kicked in the gut.

Bella turned back and caught the look on my face. My head started shaking no, no, no, and I felt myself moving backwards as if being pushed by an invisible snow plow. I realized that Bella was speaking to me.

"Edward, HEY, can you hear me?"

I finally got it together enough to choke out, "Bella, I can't do this." I turned and stumbled back to my door. While I was fumbling with the knob, she took both of my hands in hers and slid in between the door and my body. She brought her forehead to mine. "Steady, Eddie. Bella's here."

I instantly relaxed at her familiar words of comfort. My whole being was impossibly conditioned to respond to her.

"You back with me now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Now listen, I know this is scary, but I promise this is all going to work out. I need you to give me your most profound trust. Can you do that, E?"

"But last time-"

"Last time, I left you. I know. But I promise you, I am not leaving this time."

"Bella, I swear if you leave us again, if you leave _me_ again, I don't think I'll be able to put the pieces together again."

Apparently, today was going to be Blurt Out The Truth Day.

"You really need to come with me."

She took my hand in hers and asked permission with her eyes to move me toward the bike. I really didn't understand where we were in this strange new _us_. Every nerve ending in my body was firing in one direction- toward Bella.

Was I able to go back to that place where she'd demolished me as a boy and stand there with her now as a man?

My Man or Mouse Moment.

I weighed my options. Go back inside, to the cocoon of my safe, lonely cabin, and wait and hope that this thing between us would move forward on its own steam. Or take the biggest leap of faith in my life, surrendering fully to Bella and the power of this undeniable pull between us, come what may.

In the cold light of day, I knew there was no real choice. This was the High Cliff dive of my life!

I stepped out onto the platform and held my breath. _Geronimo_!

"Okay," I told her, falling headfirst toward the abyss.

"Let's go!" Bella smiled brightly at me and pulled me to the bike before I could change my mind. She got on first and I wrapped myself around the back behind her. We put on our helmets, and she kicked it into gear.

I wasn't afraid to wrap my arms tightly around her waist this time. And I let her feel every hair on both of my legs against her bare thighs and calves. If by chance my desire could have overpowered my crippling fear and create a hard-on, I would no longer have worried about her feeling it between us. This is who I am and that is what she does to me. Deal with it.

Following the familiar path that Emmett and I had recently biked, we scaled the hill and sank into the woods. I willed my body to relax as I felt the inevitable physiological changes taking over.

Sweaty palms.

Fluttering stomach.

Pounding heart.

Dry mouth.

Oh, what a joy.

We were nearing the access path, and Bella slowed the mo-ped, searching for the trailhead. I pointed her to the spot that I'd camouflaged, and she pulled the bike over to the side of the trail and stopped.

"What happened here?" she asked me.

"Emmett and Rose are creating a bike trail up here, and I don't want stragglers discovering our waterfall."

"Can we still get back there?"

Can we? Yes. Do I want to? I have no fucking clue. Deep breath.

"Yes, let me lead." I grabbed a bag from her and led her down the path, throwing away branches for the part that I'd previously covered so she'd have a safe place to walk.

Soon, I heard the rush of the waterfall, once so familiar to me, but now, my own personal Ground Zero. My legs slowed with uncertainty.

Bella stepped up beside me, though the trail was only wide enough for one. She switched her bag to the other side and put her arm around me. "Come on. Push forward. We're almost there," she said encouragingly.

Walking beside her, it was a little easier to move, but I still felt the eeriest sense of déjà vu. As if someone had pressed the rewind button to one of the most painful scenes in my whole life and was now playing it forward, slow motion, before my eyes.

"Here, this is good enough," she said, setting her bag down. I did the same.

She flicked off her flip flops. I did the same.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"I've got you," she said, giving me her hand.

She led me straight to the water. The waterfall of truth, where only the purest words could be spoken. The place where she hadn't had the courage to stand when she left.

She reached the water first, and stepped in, looking back to make sure I would follow. I hesitated for a second, but when she gave my hand a tug, I stepped in behind her.

We walked together toward the fall. Though I was scared shitless, I couldn't help but admire the majesty of this beautiful place. This spot was one of the few untouched sanctuaries I'd ever visited, and it had only improved with passing time. The water was still perfectly clear and the environs were fertile.

In this idyllic spot, it wasn't hard for me to send up my newest prayer. But then, I figured, maybe I should be praying directly to Bella right now, because she was the one with all the power to lift me up or crush me.

She turned to me and took hold of my other hand so that we were now facing each other and connected by both hands. The waterfall was crashing away behind us. This was IT.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that I had to put you through all this and bring you back here."

Lurch. You're _sorry_, Bella?

She continued quickly. Yes, please. If you're going to do it, make it quick. Peel off the band-aid. I'm a man- I can take it. Who am I kidding? I can't take it.

"I realize how hard this must be for you."

Oh well, I seriously doubt that. Do you realize I'm about one heartbeat from a coronary over here? Move over, Carlisle, here I come.

"But I know this is the one place where we can trust each other to be honest."

Where the _fuck_ are you going with this, Bella?

"And I know I screwed up royally last time I brought you here, and probably even ruined it for you."

Yes, you actually did that.

She frowned. "Just like your music."

Right again.

"So, I thought maybe that by bringing you up here again, I could… maybe, heal some of that awful hurt for you."

She looked hopefully at me, but I wasn't feeling the heal.

"Bella, I don't understand where you're going with all this," I said simply.

"Edward, I started babysitting for you and Emmett when I was 16. By the time you were 14, I was already 22. As each day went on, I realized with more and more clarity that I was causing you pain just by being near you."

This was not going as I'd hoped. Why was she bringing up stuff that happened eight years ago?

"So as hard as it was for me, and please believe me, it tore my heart to shreds, I knew I had to leave. So you could forget about me and go back to liking girls your own age and be normal and happy."

"Hah!" An ugly sound escaped me. But here we stood in the truth serum, and I couldn't be anything short of 100% honest.

"Normal? Happy? Tell me, Bella, how did that work out for me?"

She was brave enough to look into my eyes and see the pain she'd caused. And I was really sorry to be firing at her with both barrels, but she needed to hear the truth as much as I needed to say it. We weren't going to get anywhere if either of us held back now.

"Well, I know it was awful… at first, but eventually… you had girlfriends in high school, went to college and met Tanya…"

"Bella, I tried to put you out of my mind. Desperately. But do you know what happens to repressed desires? Because I do. They come out at night to mess with your subconscious while you're asleep. And you end up dreaming about high school teachers and hot guppy moms…"

"Guppy moms?"

"You know, those little kids we teach- guppies? Anyways, that's where you went and that's where you stayed. And all those real girls- the so-called normal ones I dated?- they never stood a chance. But I continued to try and make do with the real-life, flesh-and-blood choices in front of me, while at the same time you burrowed further and further inside me until you were no more than my fantasy. That is, until you came back here two weeks ago and turned me inside out again."

"Edward, I'm trying to say I'm sorry. And I was wrong to leave you the way I did. And I'd do anything to take back all the pain I caused you. I was totally unequipped to handle your feelings for me."

"And what about now?" I asked, laying it all on the line.

"I'm getting to that," she answered. "When I left you and went back to my other life, my regular life taking care of Charlie and trying to find my career, I started to think about things. With the distance came clearer understanding. As hard as it was for me to admit, I felt a connection, a spark, with you that went beyond what was proper or normal for our situation."

"Dammit, Bella, I really wish you'd stop saying 'normal'."

"Sorry, force of habit. Edward, please don't get me wrong. This was not some creepy pedophile thing. I would never want you to think this was some sordid attraction on my part. It's not that I craved your body."

"Ouch. And here I thought I was pretty hot back then." I thought a bit of levity might help.

"Yes, for a 14-year-old boy, you were smokin' hot, but I like my men a little more… filled out," she said, ogling me pointedly.

I flinched. "Yeah, I remember a few of those."

O – o – o - O

_We've just finished dinner when there is a knock at the door. Bella checks the peep hole, and smiles. As she opens up the door, I see a guy about her age with dark brown hair, little beady eyes, and a pile of muscles. He gives Bella a kiss right on the lips and she lets him in. I look across the table at Emmett and he makes a throw-up face at me. I make the same face back. _

"_Hey, Jake. Come on in. Edward, Emmett, this is my friend Jacob."_

_Even though I already don't like Bella's kissing friend, I don't want to be rude so I say, "Hey," and so does Emmett._

"_Hey, guys. Thanks for sharing Bells with me tonight."_

_We're sharing Bella? I didn't know that. My tummy feels a little yucky all of a sudden. "I'm going to go see what Jasper's doing. May I be excused?" Without waiting for an answer, I run to Jasper's room. He'll know what to do. I knock on his door the way I've been taught._

"_Come in."_

"_Hey Jas, did you know there's a strange boy here?"_

"_Bella said her boyfriend was coming over tonight."_

_Nobody told _me_. "Oh. Well, he just kissed her."_

_Picking up on my 10-year-old reaction, he stuck out his tongue and said, "Blechhh." _

"_My tummy feels kinda funny. Can I lie down in your bed for a while?"_

_Jasper gives me a funny look. "Sure, buddy. Stay here as long as you like. Do you want me to go get your blanket from your room?"_

"_No, Jas. I'm too old for that now." Jeez, what did he think? That I was a baby?_

"_Hey, I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't mean it that way. Look, try to think about something that makes you feel happy."_

_I lay my head down on his pillow and try really hard not to think about that boy kissing Bella. Something that makes me feel happy…I remember how good it felt to have her arms around me and the guitar. I practice in my head where to put my fingers to make the right notes come out. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, I open my eyes and it's dark outside._

_Jasper looks up from his computer and says, "Hey, you feeling better now?"_

"_Yeah, Jas. I'm going to my own bed now."_

"_Okay buddy. Good night." He gives me kind of a sad smile as I leave his room._

_As I walk past the living room, I hear a funny noise that makes me turn my head to look. It's pretty dark in there, and I can feel my heart pounding pretty hard in my chest. The noise is coming from the couch. I can't help it- I suck in a really loud breath. The thing on the couch jumps up, and his beady eyes look right into my eyes. "Hey, Little Man. Feeling better?"_

_Oh. It's HIM. Why is he still here and what was he doing on the couch to make that scary noise? "Um, yeah, I guess. Where's Bella?"_

_Jake turns his head back to the couch. "Bells, the kid wants you." A second later, Bella's head pokes up. I can't see her very well, but her lips look really puffy and her hair is all over the place, not like usual. If he's done something to hurt her, he is going to be in big, fat trouble!_

_I take a step toward the couch to try to see her better._

"_Bella? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, Edward. Want me to tuck you in?"_

"_No! I'm 10! Jeez, doesn't anybody GET that?" And I don't look at Bella's face again as I run as fast as my little legs can carry me to my room. I jump under the covers and turn my face into the pillow, because I feel like I might cry and I really don't want to be a baby tonight._

_A little while later, I hear the front door close. I quickly flip onto my back and pretend to be asleep when I hear Bella's footsteps coming toward my door. My heart is pounding really fast but I don't move a muscle. Bella walks up to my bed and just stands there for a while. I don't know what she's doing but it's really hard to pretend sleep with her looking right at me. All of a sudden, I feel her lips touch my forehead. I smell her Bella smell that I love but there's also another smell that I don't like mixed in. It must be that guy with the muscles. Bella reaches out and runs her fingers through my hair as she whispers, "Good night, my sweet boy. Dream something nice."_

O – o – o - O

"I guess I was trying to make do with real life as well. I'm sorry I put you through all that, too," she sighed.

All the toxins were coming to the surface now to be dealt with. And with her simple apology, the poison was washed away. I acknowledged her apology with a slight nod, urging her to continue.

"It was just clear that we really _got_ each other, and it was so easy for us to be together. Everything you felt, I felt too: the joy on your face when we'd play guitar together; those long swims we used to take across the waves; the books we'd read and talk about afterwards; coming here together."

"So I wasn't crazy? You felt it, too? Even then?"

"Of course, I did. But I was too scared to explore those feelings. All I knew was that it was wrong, and I was afraid I might damage you if I stayed, knowing that I felt that way."

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said quietly. "I never really considered how all of this must have affected you. I was such a needy mess of a kid."

"It wasn't your problem, Edward. I was the adult. You were the child. Anyway, it's the only way I can understand what happened to me after I left here. I figured there must REALLY be something wrong with me if the most connected I've ever felt is to a 14-year-old, so I kind of…overcorrected. That's when _my_ subconscious kicked in, I guess, only mine got to me during the daytime, driving me into the arms of older men. So I could cure myself and prove that I wasn't some kind of twisted pervert."

I hung my head, absorbing her pain.

"Jesus, Bella. What a fucking mess we made."

"No kidding. I think Laurent was my own very special way of punishing myself for what I did to you."

"In that case, James was a punishment for both of us!"

"Anyway, now here we are."

"Here we are," I parroted.

"And you're still exactly _you_, all those yummy bits that were just starting to grow have blossomed into this incredible person."

"My yummy bits? I like the sound of that."

"Actually I was referring to your insides. And I hope you won't make me stand here and repeat the whole list again, but I will if you want me to, Edward."

"No," I smiled slightly. "We can always come back to that later."

She smiled in return. "Thanks. So along with being this amazing, mature, heroic person, you've got this new…outer coating-"

"So now I'm some kind of human M&M?"

"Yes, Edward, that is exactly what you are. The candy that melts in my mouth, not in my hand."

"I can assure you I would melt in your hands as well, Bella."

"So this candy coating of yours is kind of muddling my brain with lust."

"Right back at ya, Baby."

"Now I am undeniably feeling twenty different kinds of desire for you, but the hell of it is, I can't figure out if this is true or if this is just my fucked-up head swinging the pendulum back the other way to royally screw me up once and for all!"

"No doubt, I am slightly biased here, but it sounds to me as if you're finally giving yourself permission to feel what's real."

"Edward, is this _wrong_?" she asked, suddenly very unsure of herself.

"How could it be?" I asked back.

"I am old enough to be your….big sister."

"Bella, let me ask you something. If we'd met last week for the first time on some random street, what do you think would have happened?"

"I think my head would've turned and watched you walk away-"

"And when you turned, you would've caught me watching _you _right back."

"So, maybe we would've been brave enough to take a chance and say hi," she ventured.

"And I would have _definitely_ invited you for a cup of coffee," I stated.

"And we would have exchanged cell phone numbers," she continued.

"And I would have texted you relentlessly until you agreed to go out with me," I said.

"And we would have had the most successful first date in the history of first dates, and I would have been hopelessly smitten with you, and dizzy with the excitement," she added.

"And I would have given you one of those first date kisses that you feel down to your toes, and every time you think about it later, you get all gooey inside and you are literally dying for the next taste," I said.

"Mmmm, you certainly have a way with words," she said appreciatively.

"And on our second date," I imagined, "I would have invited you and your guitar over to my place for dinner."

"And you would have whipped up a romantic dinner, which we would have enjoyed by candlelight, and you would have pulled out your guitar, and we would have played together for about three hours and discovered that we sound perfect together," she said wistfully.

"This is starting to sound familiar," I said.

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying, how about we give ourselves the chance to see what this is, what this can be, without imposing any arbitrary rules around it."

She considered my proposition. "I have never been so scared in my whole life, Edward."

"Bella, do you not know that I could never, ever hurt you?"

"You don't understand. I'm not worried about me, Edward. I've been the one to do all the damage in this relationship. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you again."

"Then don't."

"Just like that?"

"Sure. Just like that."

"I guess I didn't ruin you too badly if you can still trust so easily."

"I trust _this_, Bella. I trust _us_."

She pulled me in to her body and hugged me tightly. We rocked gently back and forth, with the pounding of the waterfall behind us.

I pulled away after a bit to gauge her emotions. She still looked unsure.

"Edward, I'm going to need to take this really slowly."

I laughed. "Bella, I've had a crush on you for… oh, I'd say, the better part of 10 years. Now that I know how you feel, I can hold out a little while longer."

"Something tells me you won't have to wait quite that long."

"Thank fucking Christ for that!" I said. "Do you think maybe we could have our next kiss before I turn 30?"

"Yeah, I think we should have it right now, in fact."

Even without the tie, she initiated the kiss. Though calling it a kiss was like calling Mt. Everest a hill.

In no time flat, we were a messy tangle of lips and teeth crashing together. We were fingers winding in hair and noses bumping. We were tongues tasting and licking and wrapping around each other.

We were chests rubbing together and hands urgently holding the other close.

We were gasping for breath and balancing against each other's forehead while we fought for air. And eyes burning into each other's souls.

We were two people feasting on each other as if they'd been starved for two weeks. Or quite possibly ten years.

We got ourselves under a modicum of control, slowly tapering off to touches and pecks until we could physically separate. We stood there, the two of us, panting at each other like crazed animals completely taken over by instinct.

I watched a smile cross her face, and I allowed mine as well.

"What are you thinking?" I dared.

"I was thinking it's too bad there's no passion left between us."

That did it. The dam broke. All of the tension-nervous, sexual and otherwise- erupted from my body in a torrent of laughter that I had absolutely no control over.

She joined me in my insanity and we just stood there like two crazy fools, laughing our asses off in the Water of Truth.

"I think my feet are shriveling up, Bella. Mind if we go roll around on the grass for a while?"

"I could definitely go for some rolling around."

I helped her spread out the blanket, and we did, indeed, roll around on the grass for a while, continuing our mad rush at each other. I know, for myself, it was going to take a good long time to get this out of my system. If she was hoping to 'kiss it out of me', we were going to be here till about the year 2041. I could pretty much kiss forever. I mean, sure, you'd have to throw me a sandwich or something once in a while.

But we did eventually slow down and roll onto our backs, exhausted and temporarily sated.

I turned my head in Bella's direction and settled onto my side. I slipped her hair back behind her ears and gave her another soft kiss.

"What's that for?" she asked. As if she had to ask, we'd just been mashing for the last hour with no reason whatsoever.

But as usual, she knew me too well. I had a thought to go with my kiss. "That was a thank you kiss."

"Thank you?"

"For being brave enough to bring me up here and say all that heavy stuff. It had to have been just as difficult for you as getting on that mo-ped was for me."

"I guess _not_ saying it was starting to get a lot harder for me."

"Is that what Jasper helped you realize?"

"Pretty much. He also let me know, in his own subtle way, that you'd most likely be open to my suggestion that we give this a try."

"Yeah, I'm pretty wide fucking open to that," I said, smiling at her gross understatement of the facts.

I flopped back down onto my back. "I'm gonna have to buy Jasper a gift, maybe some flowers or a new car."

"Ha! Maybe just saying thank you would be sufficient."

"Oh yeah. Maybe that would work." I really was blessed with an amazing family.

I snaked my arm underneath her shoulders and pulled her to my side. "Bella, mind if I ask how long you're going to stay out here on the island?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing next, Edward. I can't go back to Charlie again, and there's nothing else holding me in Forks."

"So you'll stay for the summer then?" This was great news, more than I'd hoped for.

"I'd love to stay here, but I have to figure something out. Carlisle's been so good to let me stay at Spruce for nothing, but it's a prime cabin that I'm sure he'd love to rent out."

"You could always move in with the girls."

"Oh my God, I don't think it's safe over there," she teased.

"How about the Hollow then?" I asked casually, pretending to be very interested in a distant cloud formation.

She rolled on top of me, and I was suddenly not interested in the clouds anymore. "The Hollow? Edward Cullen, are you seriously asking me to move in with you two seconds after our first real kiss? Is this how you operate?"

"Actually, it's our second kiss, and I think it counts for at least fifty kisses, so that's what, like the fourth date already? Sounds about right, yeah. And don't forget who taught me my skills with the ladies."

"Ugh, I'm going to need to have a word with Emmett. What happened to my sweet innocent boy?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around her head and pulled her down to my lips for more before saying, "He's right here underneath you, just being opportunistic. You need a place to stay, I have a bed…"

"Yeah, with you in it."

"Minor detail."

"Really? It doesn't feel minor at the moment," she said pressing her thigh into my hard-on.

"Why, thank you, fair Bella," I smiled cockily (no pun intended).

"I don't think I'm quite ready to shack up with you, but thanks for the offer," she said.

"Okay," I said, giving up easily just for the moment, because everything else was just so exquisitely perfect today. "Let's find another solution."

"Such as…?"

"Well, you have some marketable skills. We have a market. Match made in heaven."

"Are you talking about this? What we were just doing?" She pointed her finger back and forth between us.

"No, Bella. I'm not suggesting you pimp yourself out. That would kind of defeat the purpose of your staying here so that we could be together, don't you think?"

"Just checking," she smiled.

"You play the guitar. And sing. And you still swim like a champion. Those are all things that are highly prized here on the island. We can talk to Carlisle about finding a spot for you. You could even hostess on Kate's nights off if you liked that."

"Maybe I could learn to give massages," she proposed playfully.

"Nope," I said immediately.

"Well, that's pretty close-minded of you."

"Yes, I agree with that characterization."

"Hmm, what if I only do women?"

I rolled her over so she was flat on her back and I was on top of her. "_Fuck_, Bella. You can't say things like that to me!" I attacked her mouth again.

"Well, that's interesting. I just learned something new about you."

"Bella, I'd say that particular imagery would improve the mood of 90% of the male population."

I kept kissing her but I rolled sideways just enough to put my weight onto my elbow.

"Mm-mmmm," she mumbled under my lips.

"What?"

"Edward," she repeated. "Stop a second."

"Why?"

"Hold still. I want to try something."

Mysterious. Alluring. Commanding. Sexy. My new Bella. I was in awe. I held myself stock still. Whatever it was she wanted, I was all in.

I felt her fingers playing along the hem line of my tee shirt. Then I felt her pulling the shirt towards my head, agonizingly slowly, as if she wasn't quite sure this was a great idea.

My eyes were trained on hers, and she returned my gaze with an intensity that took my breath away. This was costing her something. Our breath was picking up speed with this simple act. God, what this girl could do to me- here I am, panting like a bitch in heat because she's removing my _shirt_?

Her fingers were tickling along my sides and the cotton material was slowly sliding along. Over my belly button, up my chest now, to my armpits.

"Hands up," she said, as if I were eight again. I had to allow my weight to drop down on her again to accomplish what she was requesting. Extended fully along her body, I stretched my arms over my head.

She carefully maneuvered the neckline over my chin so that she didn't strangle me, which I very much appreciated. I felt her fingernails against my shoulders, then my biceps, forearms and fingertips. Finally, she set the shirt aside. I reset my balance so I wasn't crushing her, but I moved as little as possible. She was the director, and I was more than willing to play the scene as she was writing it.

I felt Bella's hands on my lower back. We both gasped together at the feel of her hands on my bare skin. I let her play for a while longer, enjoying the alternating scratchy and tickly things she was doing. This was a hundred times better than when she'd put the lotion on me the other day, though both felt awesome, because while that was somewhat innocent, this was most definitely _not_.

Her hands were now working up near my shoulders. She was exploring and caressing at the same time, taking what she needed and giving back simultaneously. I felt her stroking each muscle appreciatively, and suddenly, every lift of weights, every freestyle motion I'd ever sliced through the water, every single push up was worth it if it made her enjoy my body that much more. After a while, her hands came to a rest on my lower back, she hooked one hand around the other wrist and squeezed me tight to her. Time for more kissing, in my opinion.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I opened one eye to see what she was interrupting me for. She pulled her right knee over my hip and started us in motion. I rolled obligingly onto my back and waited to see where we were going next.

Bella sat herself up on my stomach, straddling me. She leaned over and gave me a little "Welcome to the new position" kiss, and then sat right back up. Then, she ran both hands straight up my chest. After that, things got kind of random and crazy, Bella just putting her hands everywhere all at once until I couldn't even think straight. I'm not really a nipple kind of guy (I'm talking about _my_ nipples here) but damn, if it didn't feel amazing when Bella touched me.

"And this is exactly why you can't give massages. To boys," I clarified.

"Silly, I wouldn't do this for my customers. This is just for you."

"And the kissing too?"

"Well, no, not the kissing. I'd kiss everybody."

"Unggh, " I groaned, and I reached one hand up behind her neck, pulling her down flush against my bare chest and kissing the heck out of her some more.

When I let go, and she sat up again, I said, "I figured if I take all your kisses right now, you won't have any left for anyone else."

She smiled appreciatively.

"Bella, I want to feel you."

I reached out to the hem of her tank and started it on its way to _off_. After making my suggestion understood, I left it for her to decide. She had a different idea.

She took both my hands in hers, slid them up under the edge of her shirt and encouraged them upwards. Since I am a very quick learner, I understood instantly and sent my hands on a heat-seeking mission straight to the breasts.

It was pretty interesting watching my hands play under the basically see-through white tank. I'd tried to imagine what her bra would look like, and now that my hands were scoping it all out, I could tell that she was wearing one of those soft push-up bras that help create perfect t-shirt cleavage. I didn't want to rush to take off her bra, but I was kind of desperate to run my hands all over those perfect breasts that I'd dreamt about so many times, both awake and asleep. I played along the top of the cups, reaching in and touching what was accessible, running my fingertip over her nipples, which seemed very happy for the attention.

Bella was making little moan-y sounds, and she was starting to rock a little bit on top of me. I tried to hold still beneath her, but she was perilously close to my boner, which was already begging for attention due to all the unexpected action I was getting all of a sudden today.

"_Listen, buddy," _I said to my telepathic penis_. "You've got to realize that this probably isn't going to be your moment right now. But that's okay, I promise I will take care of you as soon as I can, if you could just behave yourself a little longer and not embarrass all the rest of us body parts. And BTW, dead squirrels squished in the road and the mole on Mrs. Casper's back. Good boy!"_

I reached for her shirt once again. I wanted it off like yesterday. I slid it upwards, giving her the hint once more. She lifted her arms over her head in response, and I whimpered right out loud. I slid the shirt up at the same pace she'd done mine. I could hardly believe that I was about to have Bella in front of me (actually on top of me!) in just her bra and a pair of tiny shorts.

As I reached the shirt up over her head and arms, I pulled myself to sitting to that I could feel her almost naked torso against mine. It was heaven to feel her soft, silky skin brushing against mine. Her softness where I was firm, her light unexposed skin against my sun kissed tan. My hands moved somewhat frantically across her back, and my lips again found their home in hers. There was panting and moaning and I couldn't have separated her desperate sounds from my own.

Mercifully, she reached back and unclasped her bra, but she let me pull it off. Coaxing the shoulder straps down her arms one at a time, I let the cups fall forward, spilling their contents into my eagerly waiting hands. I gently pulled Bella down with me as I lay back down and enjoyed the crushing feel of her unfettered breasts squishing against my bare chest.

It struck me just then that this was, without a doubt, the happiest moment of my life.

Bella had just decided to get creative and she'd abandoned my lips for my ear lobes. She was nibbling and kissing and licking and wriggling all over my chest and my shorts. A little birdie told me I was nearing the point of no return, and I didn't think Bella was ready to cross that bridge right now. I gave her back and sides a few more soft caresses before breaking the bad news to her.

"Bella," I started.

"Mmmm?" she answered, without pausing in her ministrations.

"I think I need a little break in the action."

"Oh!" she said, rolling off quickly.

I laughed at her comical move. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm about to explode or anything!"

She stretched out on her stomach on the blanket right next to me and put her chin on my chest. "Hi."

I ran my hand over her hair, enjoying the utter serenity of the moment. The two of us here alone, no pressure to do anything, gaining comfort in our new situation. "Hi back."

"So what are _you_ thinking?"

"That I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the planet. And that your tits are fantastic!"

"Why thank you, kind sir. You're pretty hot yourself."

"Yeah?" I asked, fishing for more.

And she obliged. "Uh-huh. You want to know my favorite parts?"

"You already have favorites?"

"Well, yeah, but I cheated and got a head start watching you lifeguard."

"Okay, I'll bite. What are your favorite parts?"

"One," and she squeezed my biceps.

"Two," and she ran her finger over my lips, leaving them tingling in its wake.

"Three," and she traced the "V" right down to the waistband of my shorts.

"Not necessarily in that order," she smiled.

"Well, those are all good choices, but someday soon, you might have to change your response."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Well, my sweet Bella, there are a couple parts you haven't had the pleasure to meet yet."

"And you think I might meet them soon?"

"That is entirely up to you," I told her seriously.

"Not to change the subject from your manly parts, but I'm starving. You want some lunch?"

"Yes, I worked up quite an appetite."

"Pass me that bag over there," she said, sitting up.

She spread out the goodies in front of us. Grapes, roll up sandwiches, chips, bottled waters, and cookies. Chocolate chip cookies.

"You didn't make these, did you?"

"I did indeed. It's your reward for bravery."

"Oh yeah? I thought these were my reward," I said, running my palms over her breasts.

"Jeez, Edward. What would you do if I made you pick between boobies and chocolate chip cookies?"

"Bella, that's not a fair contest. You know how much I love your cookies."

I grabbed her shirt and held it out to her. "Would you be more comfortable with this on while we eat?"

"I really, really would!" she said, slipping the shirt on without the bra. It didn't provide much coverage, but I could tell she felt way more comfortable.

"What a guy you are," she mused. "How many guys would ask a girl to put her shirt back _on_?"

"Yeah, that's one of my patented moves."

"Sometimes, I think you're too good to be true."

"Bella, that was an excellent compliment," I winked. "Come on, eat."

O – o – o- O

After lunch, we curled up together on the blanket and fell into a lazy nap together.

I felt Bella stirring in front of me. I placed a kiss at the base of her neck before opening my eyes. "Do you want to head back down now?"

She yawned lazily. "Probably. Don't you have to help out at the Hut tonight?"

"I think Alec feels more comfortable if I'm there, at least until Carlisle returns. You want to work with me again?"

"Sure. But before we go out together in "public", we should probably talk about whether you're ready for people to know about us."

"Most definitely," I smiled.

"You're not worried about what people will think? That I'm robbing the cradle? Dating the kid I used to babysit? Cougarizing you?"

"Hey, are you trying to get me all excited again?"

"Not really. I just want you to think about it before you give me a quick answer. This is your home and your place of business. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize any of that."

"Okay, I can see that you need to come into the waterfall with me again. Right now," I said, dragging her to the water.

We walked in one more time to the spot in front of the waterfall where we'd been standing before.

"Here goes. This isn't a game for me, or something I can turn on and off with a switch. I am in this, all the way, consequences be damned. I am through hiding- from myself, from you, from everyone down there. I'm going to be a selfish bastard, I'm warning you right now. I want it all. My job, my family, my music, and you. I'm not going to walk around with little chunks taken out of me. I'm going to be whole. For once in my life.

"And that only works if you're right next to me. So I hope that wasn't all too heavy for you, Bella, but that's my truth."

"You are a serious little guy, aren't you?" she said. "So we can hold hands then?"

"You can count on it," I promised.

"Good."

"One more thing, Bella, while we're standing knee-deep in the truth. This is the happiest day of my life."

"Me too, sweet boy."

More kissing ensued.

"So," she asked me, "do you want to drive back or should I?"

"What do you want?"

"I thought it might be kind of fun to sit behind you and wrap myself around you and maybe play with that spot I like so much."

"Oh, you mean Spot Number Three?"

"That's the one."

"I'll take that key!"


	24. Going Public

**Chapter 24**

Miraculously, we arrived back safely, despite Bella rubbing her hands all up and down Spot Number Three all the way home. I dropped her at her door and returned the mo-ped to the shed. I was anxious to check in with Dad, and I had a feeling he'd be curious to hear from me as well.

He picked up his cell on the first ring. "Edward, hi. How are you?"

"I think the better question is, 'How are _you'_?"

"I'm doing well. These doctors just don't want to let me leave yet. You know, they don't see many fine young specimens such as myself here in Boone, so they're having a good old time poking and prodding and torturing me."

"Do they have any idea when we might get you back?"

"Yeah," he said sadly. "I'm not going to make it for your birthday this year, Edward. I'm sorry. They said I could leave Thursday morning."

"No worries, Dad. I'll save you a slice of cake. How's Kate holding up?"

"She's a trooper. The hospital food ranges from varying shades of beige to light brown, and she's sleeping on an old army cot, but she never stops smiling."

I smiled at the imagery, pleased that Dad had such a devoted companion in his life. "Good. Give her my regards."

"Will do. So Edward, tell me about the Captain's Dinner. How did everything go?"

I was sure he'd hear the smile in my voice when I answered. "Not that we didn't miss you, Dad, but things went really well here."

"Alec and his staff delivered the menu we planned?"

"With taste to spare."

"That's great. So, who filled in as hostess?"

I knew we'd be getting around to that. "That would be Bella."

He laughed heartily. "Bella Swan. One of us again, at long last."

I have to admit, his words injected a spark of joy into my system, and I felt it spread rapidly through my body.

"She was great, Dad. You should've seen her. All girlied up in a fancy gown-"

"And you in your tie and blazer. And my hat. You must've been quite the pair up front."

"Well, I mean, we weren't you and Kate or anything, but…" I trailed off teasingly.

"How did the wine work out?"

"It was great. Bella and I walked around serving-"

"You and Bella? So pouring wine is a two-person job now, is it?" he teased.

"Well, you know, one to pour and one to look good for the customers," I fired back.

"And which one were you, son?"

"I'd be the pourer in that duo, Dad."

"Okay, okay. Just asking. What did James do all night while Bella was gallivanting about the dining room with you?"

"Oh. James is gone. For good. Sorry about that, Dad."

"I'm not! How'd you get rid of the greedy bastard anyway?"

"Bella and I voted him off the island for being a douche bag."

"Not to pry, son, but it sounds like you and Bella are spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah, Dad. About that…"

"Yes?" he waited patiently.

"Bella-and-I-went-to-the-waterfall-together-today."

"You mind running that by me again with a little space between the words please?"

"Bella and I went to the waterfall together today."

"Huh," he answered noncommittally, as if I hadn't just told him the biggest thing that had happened to me in the last decade.

"That's it?"

"Well, I'm waiting for you to tell me if you're still breathing this time."

"Still breathing, Dad."

"Well, that's good then, Edward."

Okie Dokie. Dad was being a little weird. I chalked it up to distance, poor cell phone reception and blood pressure medication.

"So, can I come pick you up on Thursday morning?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he responded. "They say I'll be ready to go at 9, but who knows?"

"Okay, I'll take the launch and do an early morning food run first. Can't wait to have you back here, Dad. We've all missed you."

"Thanks, Edward. And thanks for doing such a great job there and letting me just worry about getting better. And trying to keep Kate from killing me!"

"Okay, you keep doing both of those things, and I'll see you Thursday."

"Bye now."

O – o – o - O

Alec was relieved to know that Bella and I would be helping out, and I was excited to spend the night with her in my natural habitat. I picked her up at 5 on my way to the Hut. I had on my regular bartender uniform, and Bella wore a simple strapless sundress.

There was a reservation list but the seating chart hadn't been arranged yet, so Bella took out the grease pencil and put herself to work while I hopped behind the bar to get organized for the night. I had an idea for a drink special that I couldn't wait to try.

At 5:30, my two brothers walked in, Alice and Rosalie in tow. They greeted Bella warmly and came right over to the bar.

"I just got off the phone with Dad a little while ago," I said to the group.

"How did he sound?" Emmett asked.

"Like he can't wait to get back here. Anyway, I'm going to pick him up Thursday morning."

"That's great news, Edward," Alice said.

"So if you guys need anything from Boone, leave me a list. Maybe a little more comprehensive than the last one," I said, remembering the infantile list of snack foods Emmett had tacked to the fridge last time.

Jasper pulled me aside, giving me a sly smile and asking, "So, Edward, how was your day off?"

"Oh," I said off-handedly. "It was okay."

He looked crestfallen and snuck a peek over at Bella, who was crouched over her chart.

"What did you do?" he prodded. This was way too much fun.

"Not much. Went for a run, played a little guitar…oh, and-"

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently.

"Came in here and cut up some limes."

"Oh, well at least it was relaxing," he said, trying unsuccessfully to mask his disappointment.

"That it was. Oh, and Jas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm buying you a new car," I said, grinning broadly.

"You. Little. Fucker!" he shouted, reaching over the bar to whack me on the head.

"Ouch. Hey!"

"What the hell is going on, you two?" questioned Alice, sensing the commotion.

"My baby brother-"

"Was just about to pour you guys the special drink of the night."

Alice checked the chalkboard. "Bellatini? What's that?"

"The Bellatini," I said, raising my voice to get Bella to look up from her work, "is a sweet concoction of Grey Goose Citron, simple syrup, pineapple juice, and a splash of cranberry."

Bella smiled and nodded her approval.

"Well, I'd love to try that, but I think Bella should have the first taste. Don't you, Mr. Bartender?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I agreed with Alice.

I poured out the first batch, filling four glasses for the others and spilling a taste into two glasses for Bella and myself. Taking up the two small portions, I delivered one to Bella and we shared a private toast.

"To this new wonderful thing," I offered.

She followed with, "The new us."

A clink and a drink. "Mmmmm," she responded. "It's really good."

"Yes, it sure is," I answered her, referring more to the 'new us' than the drink. "Are you all set over here? Everything the way you want it?"

"Well, you're a little too far away over there, but other than that, I'm good," she said, regarding me hungrily.

"You little vixen. Keep that up and I'm going to have to 'out us' right now."

"I'm ready. Go for it," she dared, standing toe to toe with me.

"You sure?" I asked, closing in just a little more.

"100%," she added, placing her right leg between both of mine.

"Fuuuuck," I breathed, closing in to taste the sweet drink on her lips.

"Mmmmm," she groaned.

"Mmmmm," I groaned back louder.

"Mmmmm," she repeated again more urgently this time, tapping me on the shoulder and pointing behind me.

Oh yeah. Them.

Four mouths gaped open. Four Bellatinis pointed our direction, all but forgotten by their owners. Nobody moved a muscle.

Emmett was first on the uptake. "Dude, why are you kissing the hostess?"

Jasper shook his head in what looked to be equal parts pride and relief.

I wasn't really too surprised that my brothers weren't really too surprised. But what _did_ shock me were Alice and Rosalie's reactions. With two earsplitting squeals, they instantly surrounded Bella and celebrated wildly with all kinds of jumping and hugging and more squealing. And spilling of Bellatinis.

This was curious. Could it be that Bella had confided in them the same way I'd done with my brothers? Part of me hoped so. She deserved the support and friendship that the two of them could provide. And of course, I was thrilled to think that she might have been even half as preoccupied as I was with our confusing relationship.

Whatever their previous involvement with our pairing, one thing was perfectly clear now. Four other people thought that this was one hell of a great idea. It was a good start.

"Clean up on Aisle 3," Emmett snickered as he reached behind the bar for a rag. Setting down his own drink to come to the aid of the ladies, he sauntered over to us.

Taking me in a solid two-armed hug, he said, "Way to go, Eddie" before letting me go.

Pointing to Alice and Rose, he said, "You and you, back to the bar. You," this time to Bella, "get over here." He gave her the same bear hug and pulled back saying, "He's waited a long time for you, Bella Boo. Treat him well."

"I know, Emmett," she answered, clearly moved by his concern. "I plan to."

"Good," he said, holding her gaze. "Now, did the Spill Sisters get you, too, or just the floor, with those sticky drinks?"

She gave herself the once-over and declared that she was unscathed, whereupon Emmett got down and cleaned the mess on the floor. Jasper sidled over and pulled us both into a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys," he said.

"Thanks for giving us both a nudge in the right direction," I answered.

"It's what I do," he said, reiterating his favorite phrase.

"Thanks, Jas," Bella added.

"Hey, looks like our first dinner guests are arriving," I said, breaking us apart.

"Here we go," said Bella.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," she replied.

I scooted back to my place behind the bar and the Inquisition that awaited me. I busied myself with making a new batch of Bellatinis while they grilled me.

"Spill, brother," Emmett said, automatically using his favorite phrase. Then realizing that's probably not the best thing to say to a bartender holding a blenderful of drinks, he laughed and said, "Spill figuratively, bro."

"Well, she knocked on my door this morning, and when I went outside-"

"Nuh uh," said Alice. "Rewind."

"Rewind what?" I asked, clueless.

"To the kiss," Rosalie supplied, the two of them nodding and spurring each other on.

"She _told_ you about that? _When_?"

Thinking back over all that had happened in the last two days, I couldn't imagine when they would have fit that conversation in.

Rose answered, "Yesterday, Bella was jogging along the beach, and she stopped to talk with me. I immediately called Alice and we had an emergency lunch intervention."

Alice was nodding in agreement.

"Wait, Alice, I saw you at the spa yesterday at lunch time."

She gave me the 'Silly, Edward' look and said, "Edward, that was _lunch with Jazzy_. I _ate_ with my girls!"

Jasper nuzzled her in response.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at them and took up the conversation. "Anyways, we heard all about the walk home, irresistible crumpled-looking you, etcetera, etcetera."

Now I was confused. "So why do you need to hear it from me if you already know what happened?"

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing at my naïve question. They'd clearly been down this road a few times before. It seems I had a lot to learn.

Rose looked at Alice and said, "He's cute but he's kind of slow."

Alice helped with, "Edward, we need the male point of view. What's your take on it? What were you feeling? What was going through your head at the time?"

Emmett slapped his hand down on the counter and sputtered out, "I wasn't even there and I can tell you exactly what was going through his head at the time!"

Rosalie elbowed him in the side and he settled down immediately. I took the opportunity to excuse myself and wait on a couple of customers who had just arrived.

"Get back here, you," Alice said, when she saw that I'd finished serving them. "I believe you were going to tell us about that kiss?"

"Wait just a second here. I think I need to hear about _your_ talk first." I was still pretty perplexed about what had taken place on the beach yesterday and why Bella got so spooked.

The two girls shared a look and came to some unspoken decision about what they could and couldn't share.

Alice started, "Well, you've probably recognized that Bella's been somewhat…confused…for a while now."

"Yes," I answered. "She mentioned that." Remembering her list of adjectives for me brought a smile to my face.

"And then, the other night, when she kissed you-"

"And you kissed her back!" Rose supplied.

"And you kissed her back," Alice continued, "the confusion kind of got cleared up for her, but then it turned into alarm."

"But surely she saw that I returned her feelings?"

"Edward, she's never doubted your feelings," Jasper piped up.

"Actually, that was kind of the problem," Rose added.

Well, this was pretty educational. Everyone else seemed to be an expert in our relationship, all of one day old.

Alice supplied the missing piece for me. "She wasn't sure she was worthy of you."

"WHAT?"

What? My eyes clicked automatically to Bella. She was engaged with the customers, laughing easily while she guided everyone to the proper destination efficiently and graciously. This was the girl who didn't feel worthy?

Gorgeous, talented, sweet, loving, sexy, wonderful Bella not worthy of the likes of me? This does not compute.

"Hey, who do you have to sleep with to get a drink around here?" came a friendly but insistent voice from the other end of the bar.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I said to Alice regretfully.

"Stay right there, Eddie. I'll get this," said Emmett as he appeared next to me behind the bar.

I refocused on Alice.

"When you guys came down to the beach yesterday, she could see that everything had changed. You seemed ready to move forward with this new reality, but Bella…" Alice paused.

"Alice, please?" I begged, feeling again my discomfort when I left her on the beach yesterday. I had to keep reminding myself that the story had a happy ending. Or at least, a very happy beginning.

"Bella wasn't ready to trust her feelings for you. ALL her feelings. And you just seemed so comfortable with how you felt about her."

"It helps that I've had about fourteen years of practice," I admitted.

Rosalie continued, "Her fear just fed on itself. Her instinct was to pull away from you, so she wouldn't hurt you further, but that's exactly what hurt the most."

"So, now she had her self-fulfilling prophecy," I figured. "Hence, the recoil at my suggestion about a massage," I chided myself glumly.

Alice spoke up, "So that's when I suggested she go see Jasper. I just knew he could help her sort it all out." She regarded him with so much love and respect that I _almost_ felt a pang of jealousy.

Only _almost_, because right across the room, I had my very own special person, and while we hadn't earned the comfort of Alice and Jasper yet, there was something incredibly exciting about the newness of this, the unknown, and the wild anticipation of figuring it out together.

"Jas, I can't thank you enough. For being there for both of us."

"What about the car you promised me? That would be enough."

I smiled at him and said, "How about another drink instead?"

"Deal."

Alice was still looking at me expectantly. "I'm not done with you," she promised.

I laughed at her tenacity. "All right, you little pit bull, but give me a second."

Noticing a lull in the line, I slipped behind Emmett, mumbling my thanks as I made a beeline for the hostess stand, well truth be told, for the hostess _herself_.

"Bella," I told her, "you're needed _urgently_ in the kitchen."

"Is that so? Urgently?"

"Yes, I think there's a fire you need to put out or something."

"We better go, then," she played along.

I resisted the urge to pull her by the hand, even though she'd given me permission earlier. Coming out to the family was one thing; we didn't need to make a huge display in front of the paying customers.

Once we passed through the swinging doors, however, all bets were off. I grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly to the back corner of the kitchen. Pressing her back to the wall and trapping her there with both hands beside her head, I crushed my lips to hers.

Her hands came around my lower back and she pulled me in against her body. I kissed her until I ran out of oxygen. Pulling back to reload my lungs, I saw Bella's lips curl up into a smirk. "I thought we were supposed to be putting _out_ the fire!"

We dissolved into laughter, our mutual desperation clearly our newest favorite private joke.

I leaned forward again and gave her a slightly less urgent version of the kiss.

"Mmmmm," she groaned.

"Mmmmm," I groaned back.

She tapped my shoulder and I realized that we were being watched again. "We really need to work on our communication skills," I commented.

Applause broke out from the prep counter, and when I turned around, I saw the entire kitchen staff, led by Chef Alec, clapping and cheering us on.

"Oops," I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry?" I threw out, trying to actually look sorry but probably failing miserably. Because I didn't feel even a tiny bit sorry for kissing the hell out of Bella.

She giggled away as I put my head down and led her back through the swinging doors, out to the restaurant. The next family was just walking up to be seated. I walked her up to the stand and said, "That all looks good, Bella. We'll make those changes for tomorrow night then. Thank you."

She couldn't even look me in the eye. I left her there to deal with her customers, and I went back to the bar to deal with Alice.

I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and said, "You don't have to do this, Em. It's your night off. Go enjoy yourself with Rose."

He shook me off and said, "You go deal with the girls. I'll cover the bar until we sit down to dinner. You've got enough to handle over there!" He indicated Rosalie and Alice at the end of the bar, both giving me what we used to call 'the hairy eyeball'. Jasper sat between them with an amused look in his eye, happy that he wasn't the one on the hot seat.

"Okay, might as well get this over with. Thank, Em," I said as I shuffled to my doom.

"So…where were we?" I asked bravely.

"You were about to tell us about the 'Kiss that Changed Everything'."

Hmm. Where to begin? What to share? I didn't want to violate Bella's trust or share anything too personal, but the girls had been awfully generous with their own enlightening details, and I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to give a little something back.

"Well, it really started here, with the Captain's Dinner. Bella was working with me that night as hostess, and she was wearing this twisty gold gown that…" I trailed off as I futilely tried to recreate the knots and twists in Bella's dress with my hands. "Anyway, suffice it to say, she looked dead sexy."

"And what was the Captain wearing under his cap?" Alice prodded. Always about the clothes.

"I wore my navy blazer and white pants, a blue button-down and tie. I was looking fairly put together, I'd say."

"So we heard," agreed Rose, lifting her eyebrows to Alice.

"Anyway, I walked her back to Spruce after dinner was over…" I said, purposely failing to add the details of our private dinner and dessert.

"And I had already turned to leave when all of a sudden, Bella was just overcome with this urge to…dishevel me!"

The girls giggled at that. "What do you mean, _dishevel_ you?"

"She just reached out and loosened my tie and unbuttoned the top of my shirt like she'd been dying to do it all night."

"Which I'm quite sure she was!" Alice suggested.

"And then what?" Rose prodded, somewhat impatiently.

"And then, I reached up and pulled her hairclip out."

Two breathy sighs and an eye roll from Jas.

"What?" I asked.

"The hairclip…it's so Bill and Sookie!" they swooned.

"Oh…kay…"

Now the girls rolled their eyes at me. "Duh, Edward, Season One, Episode Two, Bill is walking Sookie home through the graveyard and he asks her to take her hairclip out?"

"So?" I asked ignorantly.

"SO? Bill smells the sunshine on her skin, and he's nuzzling her neck, and then he kisses her, but his fangs pop out and he's all mortified and he has to push her away, and Sookie's left standing there wondering what the hell just hit her! _That's_ 'so'!" Alice was now completely out of her barstool, supporting her weight on the rung and leaning up onto her elbows right in my face. "The hairclip is _only_ the start of _everything_!"

I shot Jasper a look, hoping he could rein in the Tasmanian devil I seemed to have unleashed with that one word. He reached up protectively around her waist and pulled her back gently to the safety of her seat. Or maybe it was just that _I_ was safer with her back in her seat.

"So, how do you know Bella even watches this show?"

"Oh, Edward, seriously? Why would we be friends with someone who doesn't watch True Blood?" Alice was clearly not rational on this topic.

Rosalie cut in, "It doesn't really matter as much as what came _after_ you took the clip out. So, what happened next?"

"Didn't she tell you this already?"

They both smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Then, why-"

I was interrupted by the two of them gesturing me wildly for more details. "Give, Edward!"

"I fixed her hair…"

"Yeah?"

"I undid her braids-"

"OH MY GAWD!"

"Now what? Is there something about braids that I need to know?"

"Edward, you can't untwist a girl's braids and not expect…backlash!" explained Alice. "It's like helping her get undressed, for God's sake!"

"Good to know," I mused.

"And THEN?" Alice pushed.

And then, we heard the perfect hum of our vibrations playing in perfect harmony. But that was not something I would share. That was ours.

"And then, she reached out to grab my tie again and she pulled me in and kissed me."

"Aahhhhhhh," they swooned together. Jasper chuckled at their girliness.

"Was it a bone crusher?"

"Actually, no," I watched disappointment pass between them. "But the next one was!"

Rosalie punched me in the arm and Alice gave me an angry look that lasted all of two seconds.

"Are you ladies satisfied now?" I asked, hoping we could move on now.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Rose. "I'll take my man back now."

"Emmett," I told him, "back to hard labor with Rose."

"Well, if by 'hard labor', you mean…."

"Ugh, Em. People are eating here. Just get over there, will you please?"

I went happily back to the simplicity of pouring drinks. Between what the girls had shared and what Bella and I had pieced together at the waterfall, I was feeling crazy good about the way things were going.

O – o – o - O

As the first group finished dessert, Bella came and joined the gang at the end of the bar. We kept the PDA to a minimum, but I didn't worry if someone happened to catch me giving her a wink or sliding my hand over hers when delivering her drink of water.

Bella went back to tend to the line forming for the second seating. My brothers got up to move to their table, and Alice said, "Oh by the way, Edward, we're making a birthday dinner for you tomorrow night at the Hollow. Cocktails start at 6."

"But Alice, I have to-"

"Alec already said he doesn't need any of us tomorrow night!"

I laughed again at her ability to arrange everything so thoroughly. "Sounds great," I said. "Need me to bring anything?"

"Bella-obviously!"

"Obviously," I agreed.

O – o – o - O

After about a hundred million years of being all the way across the room from Bella, it was finally time to pack up for the evening. I snuck up on Bella at the hostess stand, snaking my arm around her waist from behind. Setting my chin on her shoulder, I asked, "Want to raid the kitchen for some cake?"

"Why don't you go pick something out for us and wrap it to-go?" she suggested.

"I like the way you think."

I stole away into the kitchen to review my options.

"Alec, great job tonight!"

"You too, Romeo. You coming to steal some dessert?"

I grinned. "What's good?"

"What isn't?" he said, slapping his belly. "Take whatever you want."

"Thanks, man," I said.

I spied the double boiler still half full of melted chocolate and knew I'd hit the jackpot. I grabbed the container of strawberries from the fridge, spooned out a handful into a bowl, and returned the ones that were less than perfect. I ladled some of the warm chocolate into a Styrofoam container and covered it tightly to seal in the warmth. I sealed the berry bowl with Saran wrap and packed each in a separate little bag to keep the hot hot and the cold cold. The environment would have to forgive me tonight for my waste. Bella was worth it. I promised to make it up to Mother Nature tomorrow.

I appeared in the dining room, brandishing the bags to show Bella I'd accomplished my mission. I finished closing down the bar the very first instant it wasn't rude to do so and I encouraged Bella along in her closing routine as well.

"Come on, Bella. Hurry up," I implored her."I've got a yummy treat for you…and dessert, too!"

"Easy there, Yummy. Patience is a virtue," she chided as she straightened up the last pile of menus and wiped clean the charts.

"I'm not interested in virtue right now, Bella," I told her in a low, steady voice. I was concentrating on not getting too worked up, but I was being bombarded with memories of our day at the waterfall and our proximity all night hadn't helped the situation.

"I think I've created a monster," she chuckled.

"Yes, a wild beast who is going to devour you right here on the hostess stand if you don't get me home right this second," I threatened. I faked chomping on her neck and she giggled merrily.

"Come, my little vampire. Your place or mine?"

"What a delicious decision. I think we need to christen the Hollow with your divine presence."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she challenged me, taking off at a run.

I chased her all the way to my door, the bags bouncing unhappily into my sides as I ran. I was thankful for my careful wrapping; otherwise, I would have created a fruity chocolaty mess before we even got started, and where was the fun in that?

I held up the bags to her. "Hold these a sec?"

"I have a better idea," she said deviously. Next thing I know, Bella's hand was inside my front pants pocket searching for my key.

An embarrassing whimper escaped me once she made contact with the bottom of my pocket. Giving me a wink, she retrieved the key, which mercifully was in the first place she'd checked.

"Gee, thanks for the help," I said.

"Any time, Sweetheart." She opened the door and I followed her in.

"So, what's for dessert?" she asked.

Suddenly inspired, I instructed her, "Would you wait for me on the couch, please? I'll be right back."

She obliged, and I set the bags on the kitchen table so she wouldn't snoop. I ran upstairs, taking at least two at a time, and lifted my tie off the pushpin. I looped it loosely over my head and raced back downstairs. Bella looked up, surprised at my change in attire.

"Well, that's kind of unusual. Most people take _off_ their tie when they get home, but it's definitely working for you, Yummy."

"It's not for me this time, Sweetheart. I got this for you," I said, looping the tie up over my head.

"Me? I don't think it really matches my dress."

I stopped behind where she was seated on the couch and reached around to cover her eyes with the tie. I firmed up the knot at the back of her head. I felt her take a sharp intake of air as it tightened around her.

"Too tight?"

She nodded her head no, establishing herself as a willing participant in my game.

"God, you look so delicious right now," I whispered directly into her covered ear. "Don't go anywhere."

She licked her lips in anticipation. I was rather torn between serving her the strawberries and standing there all night watching her. In the end, the anticipation of seeing her tasting the chocolate won out, plus I thought that might be kind of mean, so I propelled myself to the kitchen.

I opened the containers and grabbed a couple of napkins. I wished I'd hijacked a bottle of champagne from the Hut, but then again, I don't think the bubbly would have weathered the run over here too well, so it was probably for the best. Still, a taste of wine would improve the experience. Luckily, I happened to have a recently opened bottle of pinot noir on the counter.

I poured one glass of wine and carried it to the living room. I was delighted to see that Bella hadn't moved a muscle. She was waiting patiently for my return. I sat down next to her on the couch and considered the best delivery method for the wine. I was afraid lifting the glass to her mouth might cause her to choke or spill, and neither outcome seemed very erotic.

Instead, I dunked my index finger deep into the glass and pulled up a good-sized drop on my finger, which I traced lovingly across her lower lip. She startled at first at the unexpected intrusion. Then, she ghosted over the wine with her tongue, which was a huge turn-on to watch. I slipped my finger in between her lips and she sucked it clean.

"Be right back," I said. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the two bowls and returned as quickly as humanly possible to her side. The sauce was still tepid, not ideal, but no risk of burning her tongue. I swirled the first berry through the chocolate and got it good and covered.

"Ready?" I asked.

She opened her mouth slightly and nodded yes. I was becoming dizzy with desire for this helpless, trusting version of Bella. Instead of delivering the strawberry, I brought my lips to hers, tasting the residual wine still on her lips. Obviously not expecting that, she moaned in surprise and what I happily identified as raw need. I pulled back, allowing her one quick breath before replacing my lips with the strawberry.

I teased the chocolate between her lips. Rolling the berry from one side to the other, I let her taste and understand what was in her mouth.

"Mmmm," she told me.

"Like that, Bella?"

"Mmmm," she answered.

"Go ahead and bite it," I told her.

She obeyed. I tossed the stem onto the napkin.

She finished chewing and swallowing and opened her mouth slightly, waiting for the next treat.

"My my, greedy little thing, aren't you?" I teased her. And when she didn't respond with a smile, I realized that she was all the way into this scene, and we'd gone from some light and fluffy fun to something way beyond.

I rubbed another drop of wine over her lips and let her clean my finger again. She was getting the hang of this. I stole another kiss, followed by the next berry.

She licked her lips clean again and sat waiting in glorious anticipation of my next move.

I dipped my finger directly into the chocolate and swirled it around in the container. I teasingly dabbed a few dots of chocolate across her lips and waited for her tongue to come out and sweep up. That was easily my favorite part. That is, until I pushed my index finger into her mouth one more time, all dripping with chocolate. She slipped her tongue around my finger and lapped at it all around until there was no more chocolate to be had. Then she sucked my finger in up to the base and provided just the right sucking motion to make my cock sit up and take notice. Then, she added this crazy whimpering- like she couldn't get enough of that finger. I lost it.

I grabbed the tie by the knot and loosened it just enough to rip it off her head without hurting her. Taking hold of her firmly behind both ears, I drew her lips to mine and gorged myself. My tongue pressed in against hers, tasting the chocolate and remnants of the strawberry. I felt insane with need. And she seemed to be keeping pace with me.

I clambered onto the couch with both knees and literally pushed her right over, crushing her with my weight as I struggled to stay connected with her lips at all cost. I felt her hands in my hair, yanking wildly trying to get some kind of grip on me or herself, I didn't know which, but it certainly wasn't working in any case.

I literally could not get enough of her. My lips moved down the column of her neck and across the top of her strapless dress. She was bucking her hips against mine, and I was responding in kind.

I was so keyed up all day, it didn't take me long at all to get right back to that point I'd reached earlier with Bella at the waterfall. She'd asked me to take things slowly, and I didn't think that coming in my pants the first day was going to impress her. We were better than that.

With enormous effort, I put my hands on either side of her head and pushed myself up onto my knees, breaking contact with her body.

I shook my head from side to side as I struggled to get my breathing under control. "Vixen!" I accused her again.

"Me?" she cried, with mock outrage. "I didn't do that! That was _your_ fault. You and your TIE!"

"You sure do love that tie," I said softer now.

"I honestly don't really understand what happened to me just now. That was the most intense experience I've ever had."

I reached for her hand and pulled her up to a sitting position. She angled herself against the end of the couch so we could talk face to face.

"You looked like you went…somewhere else for a few minutes. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, to be honest, you kind of had me at hello when you came back down the stairs with that tie looped around your neck all tousled and sexy as hell."

"Hmm, I like the way this is starting…"

"Then, when you took it off, and put it on ME, it was like you were lassoing me, making me yours."

She paused and her eyes drifted away, recalling the details for me.

"And when you left me here by myself, and told me not to go anywhere, I had this flash of panic. I thought, 'I'm sitting here completely vulnerable, anything can happen, what if he doesn't come back?' And that all raced through my brain in about a half a second."

"Jesus, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would have that kind of response."

"No, it was okay, because in the very next moment, I reminded myself, 'This is Edward, you know this man, he's coming right back, you totally trust him.' And this calm washed over me.

"And this is the really intense part- I couldn't bear not having you near me, touching me. I felt completely dependent on you. You were my lifeline, and I was totally at your mercy. I licked the chocolate from your finger as if you had offered me a five-course banquet. Every morsel of food, every kiss, every tidbit of physical contact was a perfect gift.

"And I just had this overwhelming feeling of need and gratitude and comfort that you were devoting all your efforts to my happiness."

She paused to look at me. "Okay, I am now realizing how this all sounds, and I feel a little embarrassed that I slipped into the Twilight Zone when all you were really doing was feeding me strawberries."

"Oh, God, Bella, please don't be sorry for what you felt. I certainly had no idea that was going to happen, I mean, I just thought we'd have a fun little fondue and then I got the idea to blindfold you just to add a little spice to the evening."

She snorted, "That it did!"

"Next thing I know, you're literally on the edge of this couch anticipating my next touch like it's your oxygen, and fuck if feeling needed like that wasn't the most erotic thing I've ever experienced!"

"Hmmm. Chapter Two of Edward's Big Book of Sexual Preferences- Edward in control."

"What's Chapter One?"

"That would be Girl-on-Girl Massage. How quickly they forget."

"Sounds like a fun book!"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

I wasn't sure how she'd take my admission, and the whole point of climbing off her had been to make her see that I could handle myself. But she was asking me for the truth, and I was bound and determined to give it to her.

"For someone supposedly in control, I have never felt so completely _out_ of control before. That's why I forced myself to push off you. By the way, that was, by far, the toughest push up I have ever done in my life!"

"But you did it," she said with admiration in her voice.

"I did," I answered, no small amount of pride in my voice. _Yay me, I didn't jizz myself!_ "It was never my intention to maul you like a deranged sex fiend!"

"Oh," she said wistfully.

Wait. _What_?

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice, my sweet Bella?" I said with amusement.

"You didn't feel me pushing you away, did you?" she admitted, slightly embarrassed now at her own need.

Tread carefully, Edward. Shame is not our friend in this delicate dance.

I reached my arm around her and pulled her in for a brief kiss. "Okay, then. It sounds like you may have a chapter or two of your own to add to the book. And we are going to have a fantastic time discovering all that together."

She looked at me gratefully, waiting for me to finish my thought.

"When we're both ready."

I couldn't resist the look of relief and trust playing across her face. I scooted closer and settled in for a nice, long, sweet make-out session. Like I said, I could kiss forever.

"Do you want some dessert?" she asked. "It's not really fair that you didn't get any."

"How do you know? Were you peeking?" I grinned.

"I guess I _don't_ know," she admitted. "So, _did_ you?"

"No, I had my hands full taking care of you," I reminded her.

She dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and held it to my lips.

"It is a full-time job," she said.

I took a bite, leaving her holding the stem. "And the pay is pretty lousy, too," she added, sweetening the pot.

"Sounds perfect. I'll take it," I said with a grin. "When can I start?"

"Right now. How about walking me home?"

"Okay, but I'm not going within twenty yards of your door."

"And why is that?"

"It has magical powers."

"Oh. What kind?"

"It makes me need to kiss you."

"Edward, EVERYTHING makes you need to kiss me."

"Good point," I agreed.


	25. Birthday

**Chapter 25**

For the first time I could remember, I woke up feeling like I didn't want to work today. I wanted to run to Bella's cabin, jump in her bed, wake her up with gentle kisses, then harder kisses, then maybe some rolling around.

Today was my birthday, which meant we were only seven years apart for the next few months. Yes, I'm aware that's not how the math works, but somehow 22 felt a whole lot more legitimate than 21.

Still, Operation Jump Bella was not a viable game plan for this morning. Besides having four massages on my schedule today, I needed to work on my restraint.

I was aware that Bella sometimes still saw the 8-year-old boy when she looked at me. And while I cherished the fact that she understood me like nobody else I'd ever dated, it was probably not the sexiest imagery for her! Bella still needed some good old-fashioned time to adjust her perspective of me, to allow the idea of insanely handsome, sexy, confusing _me_ to marinate and percolate and resonate.

I resolved anew to exercise self discipline, to be fully and maturely in command of my responses and give her the space she'd requested to move forward at her own pace. Having turned 22, I was confident I was now fully up to the task.

When Bella and I finally parted ways last night, we agreed to get together later this afternoon, before Jaspice/Emmalie descended upon the Hollow for my birthday celebration. With that delicious carrot at the end of my work day, I adjusted my attitude so I could give my very best to the four massage clients who had booked with me today.

O – o – o – O

My first two massages turned out to be two forty-something friends who had come for a week's spa get-away from their husbands and kids. They were most appreciative of my attentions and assured me they'd be back later this summer with their families. So I was in a good mood right up until I walked in to Treatment Room 6 and recognized Old Mrs. Molson under the sheet. The very same Mrs. Molson that Jasper and Emmett had used as my how-to-kill-a-boner lesson, and she certainly hadn't improved any with age. This would be a genuine test of my customer service skills, so I put it to myself as a challenge and did my very best to focus not on the rolls of flaccid skin before me, but on the muscles that must be under there…way down deep under there… somewhere. I tacked a smile to my face and approached the table.

"Mrs. Molson, it is so great to have you back out to The Cliffs again. It wouldn't be summer without you."

"Oh, thank you so much, dear. All the girls were talking about your magic fingers at the salon the other day! Little Edward, all grown up into such a handsome devil. Imagine! I just _had_ to book you for myself.

Luckily, her head was face down in the donut-shaped support so I didn't have to hide my grimace. "Well, I certainly hope I can live up to those high expectations. Let's get started."

As I squeezed the oil onto the topography below me, I gave myself a one-man pity party for being stuck knuckles-deep in old lady flab on my birthday. I pulled out every trick I had. First, I pictured her skeleton sitting just below the surface; next, I pretended I was somewhere else entirely and my hands were detached from the rest of me; then, I tried to imagine a younger and fit version of this woman below me. The only thing that finally worked was channeling Jasper so loudly that I felt he had entered my body and was actually doing the massage for me. Now, wouldn't that have been a nice birthday present from my big brother!

Mercifully, I reached the end of the massage. "I hope you enjoyed your massage, Mrs. M. I'm just going to give you some privacy to collect your belongings. Take your time, and see you again soon."

"Oh, you bet, dear!"

Ugh. I darted to the back room and hosed off all the oils and other debris that I really didn't want to think about taking up residence under my nails. When I felt cleansed, I walked over to recheck the schedule.

"Hey, Seth, where is Treatment Room C3?"

"Oh," he said offhandedly. "That's Cabana 3, the last one at the very end of the beach."

"And do you know this client? It just says 'I. Cygnet'."

"I asked Jasper about her this morning. He said she's new- came by earlier this week to book the appointment."

"With me?"

"Your reputation precedes you," he winked. "Seriously, Jasper said she heard some ladies talking about the 'new set of hands' and asked for you by name."

Fan-fucking-tastic. This could well be Mrs. Molson's peer group. A sense of dread assaulted me as I suddenly envisioned an endless hallway with massage tables, lined up end to end, each one holding an old blubbery body clamoring for my attention. This _had_ to be worse than massaging guys! I was going to have to talk with Jasper about seriously cutting back on my spa hours.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into taking this one for me, Seth? You do know it's my birthday, right?"

"Wow, pulling the birthday card- oh, would that be a Hallmark card?" He laughed lightly at his little pun. "Sorry, Edward, even if I had a free time slot, she asked specifically for you. We can't mess with that. It's sacred."

"Yeah, I know. It was worth a try."

"Why are you looking so bummed over this?"

"Dude, did you happen to _see_ my last client?"

"I did. Just keep it about the muscles and bones and you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You've got…" I ran my finger across Seth's line to see who had booked his next appointment. "You've got Dr. Smith. Never mind, buddy. I'll take my chances in Cabana 3!"

"Good luck, my homophobic friend," he called to me as I headed to the door.

"Oh wait, what do I need to bring down there with me?"

"Everything you need is already in the cabana. Your client will meet you down at the beach."

"I guess I better get going then."

"Metaphysical, don't forget. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday!"

I was tempted to flip him the bird but this wasn't Seth's fault, and he actually was trying to help. I focused on the positive as I grabbed my bag and slipped on my flip flops. One more massage and I would be free to go find Bella and start kissing her. I found that I had a happy spring in my step as I neared C3, despite whatever awaited me inside.

I walked up the path and knocked on the locked door. I heard the bolt slide in invitation.

"Are you ready in there, Mrs. Cygnet?"

"Ready!" she fired back.

I slid open the door and was hit by a curtain of balloons floating around the room. In the middle of it all stood Bella, clad scrumptiously in a royal blue bikini that perfectly complemented her skin tone and accented her curves.

"Happy Birthday, Edward!"

My first reaction was an enormous sense of relief that I wouldn't have to spend the next hour working over some old lady's flaccid body. Immediately following that, I experienced utter joy.

Bella.

In a bikini.

Alone with me.

And a massage table.

"The happiest ever!" I answered her honestly. "Ms. Cygnet, I presume?"

"Yeah, you know, cygnet, young swan?"

"Cute." I crossed the room swiftly, put my arms around Bella's waist, and pulled her in to me tightly. Through the thin shirt of my spa scrubs, I could feel every delicious curve of her flesh against my body. My lips found hers and what started out as a soft meeting between lips soon grew into a full blown make-out session. I tasted her sweet lips hungrily and sent my tongue to wrap itself around hers. I wasn't really sure what she had planned, but so far, so good.

She gave my chest a playful push and took an exaggerated breath. I wasn't happy to lose physical contact with her, but it seemed she had something even more fun in mind for my birthday.

"So, Bella, do I really get to give you a massage? Because I've got to tell you, that would be a damn fine birthday present. Easily the best I've ever had."

She laughed. "Actually, no."

Damn. Talk about getting a guy's hopes up.

"I'm giving _you_ a massage today," she added.

"Huh?" I croaked.

"That's right, hop up onto the table." She winked for added effect.

Fuck me.

Me under that sheet.

Naked.

Bella's hands rubbing all over my oiled up body.

I was supposed to be working on my physical restraint. Backpedal, Edward!

"Wait a second here. What do you know about giving massages?"

Bella moved toward me and grasped the hem of my shirt with both hands. As she pulled it up over my chest, I reluctantly lifted my arms. She continued pulling until the shirt was over my face and then finally clear of my elbows and hands. She tossed it across the room. I was starting to see that Bella really enjoyed taking my clothes off.

"Jasper showed me a couple of moves the other day."

"Jasper's in on this?"

"Yep. Who do you think gave me the idea to do it out here in the privacy of the cabana?"

"Speaking of privacy…" she said, moving to the door and rebolting the lock. Click. _Gulp_. _Help_?

She stalked over to me like a lioness sizing up her next kill. Her eyes zoomed in on my bare chest and as soon as she got close enough, she splayed her fingers across my shoulders and slowly drew her hands down the front of my chest, tracing Favorite Spot Three down to where it made contact with my flimsy pants.

I threw my head back and groaned at her teasing and my struggle to hold back. As excited as I was by Confident Bella, she was intimidating as hell.

She was my real life incarnation of my fantasy Ms. Woodward, who was my fantasy version of Bella. Oh My God! I was _literally_ going crazy.

"Come on, Edward. We both know you're stalling," said the lioness to her helpless prey.

I felt her loop one end of the drawstring around her finger. I frantically captured her wrist in one hand and grasped my pants with the other. Did she honestly expect me to just drop my pants without any hesitation? And would she expect my boxers to follow?

I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly completely devoid of any moisture.

"If you don't take them off, I will," she smirked devilishly.

"Bella, wait. Please," I pleaded.

"What's got you all twitchy?"

I had to look away, so I focused on the ceiling.

"You bikini…me naked…" Oh my God, I sounded like the star of Porno Tarzan.

_Try again, a little more coherent this time. Maybe throw in a verb or two…_

"Would you be horrified if I… _when_ I..._FUCK_, Bella! I'm already halfway there…make that three-quarters of the way there," I said, rechecking the situation.

My face burned with humiliation. I wished I could have been cocky and sure of myself instead of embarrassed and shy. What kind of a guy is afraid to take his pants off for his girlfriend (of all of two days) anyway?

Realization mercifully dawned on Bella. "Edward, why would you think I'd be horrified that you're horny for me? A girl _wants _her guy hard for her, Baby, ALL THE TIME!"

"_You mean that_?"

"Of course I do. What the hell do you think I'm trying to do here?" She gestured to her skimpy bikini and my bare chest. "You are a gorgeous hunk of virile manhood, and I wouldn't want you any other way. Just because we're taking things slowly doesn't mean I don't want you to _want_ me!"

"Oh, I don't think you'll _ever_ have to worry about that, Bella," I said, finally relaxing just a little bit.

"Hell, Edward, do you have any clue how much _I_ want _you_?"

"Well, sure, I get glimpses now and then, but it's not like you have to wear a freaking neon sign like I do!"

"Edward, do you remember last night-"

"Uh, Yee-ah," I dragged out the word, goofy grin taking over my face when I thought of Bella in my tie, desperately licking the chocolate…

"Hello? Welcome back to Cabana 3?" She said, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry, that wasn't really my fault," I said by way of lame apology.

"Do you remember what you said to me about feeling my need for you? And how powerful that made you feel?"

"Yeah?"

"And how erotic that was?"

"Yessss," I said, remembering vividly that heady feeling of seeing her helplessly blindfolded, anticipating my next touch with every desperate fiber of her being.

"Well, that's how I feel every time you do that…" Her eyes shifted down to my now rock hard cock, straining valiantly against the insubstantial scrap of fabric, "…for me."

"If that's the case, you must be one horny little lady, because basically, I'm like this all the time for you, Bella."

Lucky for us, I have great reflexes, so when Bella jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, I was able to quickly recover and hold my balance. I gripped her perfect ass in both hands, and she kissed me mightily.

I suppose she was trying to prove her point. I had a massive boner; therefore, she was horny. Quite the tautology. The lady makes a convincing argument.

Bella regained control of herself and slid down my body, planting her feet back on the floor. "Will you relax now so I can give you your birthday present? Please?"

"Okay. I will get naked and climb under that sheet, and I will enjoy the fuck out of you putting your hands all over my body, but don't think for one moment that I will relax. AND I cannot be held responsible for whatever happens. I just thought we should go into this thing with a healthy understanding of each other."

"Deal. So who's taking the pants off, you or me?"

"I got this, but…" I put one hand on the drawstring, and with the other, I circled my index finger in the air, pointing down toward the floor, indicating that I wanted her to turn around.

She giggled and turned around, covering her eyes for good measure. "Too bad you didn't bring the tie with you. Tell me when you're face down, my sweet, shy boy."

I have never shed my pants and boxers so fast in my whole life. Wasting no time, I climbed under the sheet and arranged myself gingerly face-down on the table, doing my best not to squash my boner.

"Ready," I mumbled through the donut headrest.

Bella flicked on the iPod and soft strains of acoustic guitar music filled the room. Good, a little cover in case I embarrass myself with any whimpers or moans or other stray noises.

I had a new respect for how difficult it was to be in this position, not literally on my stomach, but lying naked in the room while the other person was fully clothed. Well, in Bella's case, barely clothed, but far from naked.

Naked. And vulnerable. And exposed. And excited. And everything but relaxed.

I felt the warm oil in a series of lines and soon Bella's warm hands were working my back from just above the sheet up to my neck. Clearly, Jasper had taught her the motion because there was no way she would have intuited this so perfectly.

"How's that, Babe?" she asked. _Ah yes_, check in with the client. Good girl.

"Feels amazing," I answered.

"Pressure's good?" she asked.

"Couldn't be better," I answered.

She worked smoothly and efficiently and covered all the parts of my back, shoulders, neck and arms. She traveled down to my legs and worked both hands up one leg at a time. It felt divine, and despite myself, I was starting to feel relaxed.

"Okay, baby, turn over," she said.

Holding the sheet over myself modestly, I snuck a peek down to the nether regions to see what all was going on. We were at DefCon 1, her back massage having lulled my boner into a temporary sleep state. I was reminded inanely of the story of Jack and the Beanstalk, and the magic harp that the giant's wife played to lull the giant to sleep. Yes, my penis was the giant in the story.

I flipped myself like a well-behaved flapjack and settled the sheet around my hips once again.

I was actually doing pretty well with the whole state of affairs until I spied Bella standing there in her bikini, warming the oil between her hands. That's the hard part about lying on your back. You see everything. That, and the fact that the offending region is no longer effectively flattened against the table and hidden away under your ass.

"Ready?" she asked innocently.

I blew out a huge breath. "Sure," I lied through my teeth. She wanted evidence of my need; well by Jove, she was about to get it. In spades. (Yes, the giant thing again)

"Edward, if you had an anxious client, what would you do to put her at ease?"

I thought back to Milly Teal and found a bit of inspiration. "I had a lady the other day who couldn't relax. I traced out the boundaries of the massage on her body so she would know exactly where I would and wouldn't be putting my hands. It seemed to work really well."

"Let's try that," she said, moving to my feet. With one index finger of each hand, she started together at the sole of my right foot, spread them apart to opposite sides of my foot, then brought one up each side of my leg. She reached my knee and kept going, up my thigh, still going. She nudged the sheet until I shook my head 'no' and then she drew straight across the line of the sheet. Same thing on the other foot.

"Okay so far?"

I nodded.

Standing behind my head, she placed one finger from each hand at the top of my head. Splitting them across my head, she drew them down behind my ears, my neck, and across my shoulders. Leaning forward over my face with her barely covered chest, she traced down my arms, past my elbows and to my fingertips. Her boobs were practically sitting on my chin.

Straightening herself up, she checked in again, "Good?"

I nodded lamely.

Walking around to the side of the table, she put her fingers at the base of my neck, spread them across the top of my chest and down the sides, once again ending where she met the sheet.

But this time, instead of drawing her fingers horizontally across the top line of the sheet as I'd expected, she continued down my sides, right over top of the sheet, straight down to my thighs, then back across the bottom of the sheet.

_Huh_? Could you run that by me again? Did she really mean to include everything covered by the sheet in that last zone?

"Okay?" she asked a third time.

"Are you serious?" I squeaked. "Please tell me that's not what Jasper was teaching you!"

"No, silly. That's your present," she smiled angelically.

FUCK.

Me.

On.

A.

Massage.

Table.

For.

My.

Birthday.

"How is that supposed to make me less anxious?" I begged to know.

"I thought you wanted to know where I was planning to put my hands."

"NNNnnn." Not even close to a manly sound.

And even more mortifying, the Birthday Penis had now decided it was time to start celebrating. And there he goes. Oh, perfect.

Bella moved up to my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "What do you say? Can I give this to you? It would make me really happy."

The forces of Good and Evil debated mightily in my head for one-tenth of a second before I gave in.

"Of course. What kind of a jackass would turn down a birthday hand job from his perfect girlfriend?"

She smiled radiantly, so pleased that I would accept, and I didn't doubt my choice again for a minute.

I gestured down to where the sheet continued to rise and said, "Besides, he would've killed me if I said no!"

"Okay, Edward, glad we got over that hump, so to speak," she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her lame humor at my dick's expense. "So, here's the last question for you, and then we're going into radio silence. On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being 'Get it over with quickly before I die of embarrassment' to 10 being 'Ring my bells and clear out the cobwebs', where are you?"

"What a question! In for a penny, in for a pound. 10, Bella, I'm _so_ at 10!"

"That's my boy. I was really hoping you'd say that. Much more fun for me!"

"Okay, now you're scaring me," I said.

Her answer was a simple kiss and a reassuring pat on the cheek.

She went back to the bottle of oil and drizzled it in loopy circles all over my chest. Why did I have a feeling this was not going to be the massage Jas had shown her? Working in large circles with her palms, she distributed the oil to every part of my chest, stomach, and abdomen. She lifted my left arm, bent it at the elbow, and set it gently over my head, then did the same with the right.

"Mmmm, much better," she said. "Now your muscles are really standing out for me."

Moving down quickly to my hips, she took hold of my cock through the sheet and said, "Especially this one right here." She gave it a few healthy strokes, then moved back up to my chest.

Oh my God. I saw her plan. She was going to torture me slowly throughout my whole massage with intermittent attention to my aching dick. An agonizing Death by Dick Massage. Well, on the bright side, I couldn't think of a better way to die.

She finished with my chest, then moved back down to the sheet. Teasing me with both her hands and her words, she said, "Don't worry, big guy. I haven't forgotten you." He stiffened right back up to give her his full attention- my dick is an excellent listener. She spent an agonizing few minutes lavishing attention right where I wanted it most. I squirmed and moaned and probably provided her with a lot of entertaining feedback.

She gave one parting jerk before moving down to my feet. Clearly, she had received some useful instruction on this part, and her foot massage made me moan with pleasure. As she moved up my leg with her thumbs, I could feel her pushing the limits at the top of my thighs. She worked my muscles until I was squirming, and then grabbed greedily for the sheet to play some more. "Poor baby, I've been neglecting you. It's your turn now."

Same thing up the other leg, and before I could say 'Birthday Boner', she was right back on him again. I wasn't even trying to lie still anymore, twisting and writhing under her merciless handling of me, which- I reminded myself- I had asked for. I mumbled such scintillating things as, "MMMMPPFFF" and "NNNGGGGG" and "OHHHHHHHHH" and generally impressed the hell out of her with my vocabulary.

Bella came up to my arms and straightened each one back out onto the table at my sides. After working my right hand, she anchored it onto her bare hip, just on top of where her bikini bottom rested. I had myself a good old time squeezing and touching while she worked up my arm. Finishing the first arm was celebrated with more torture down below, followed by arm number two and my longest dick massage yet. It was almost worse knowing when to expect the attention. Anticipation was 80% of the excitement, and the rest was Bikini Bella talking and touching and twisting and pulling and playing with my cock.

She finally let him rest again and catch his breath. Positioning the stool right behind my head, she climbed on and rolled right under my shoulders. With a fresh batch of oil in her hands, she greased up my neck and shoulders. I was really looking forward to this part. Something about that neck massage always felt so damn good!

Before she started, she took the opportunity to lean over and kiss me in a kind of upside down kiss. She whispered, "Happy Birthday, Baby," and in one swift move, she untied her top and pulled it away.

Her breasts were now dangling in my face for real and when I finally could breathe again, I played a little game called "Catch the Boobie With Your Mouth." It was almost like bobbing for apples, but instead of floating below me in the water, the boobs were bouncing around above me. Oh, and the other difference is you don't bite into the apple in this game. Not if you want to keep playing, that is.

Bella was very helpful, and moved around quite a bit so I had a couple of good chances to catch one. I left my hands on the table, figuring that would be cheating, but I did let my tongue and even my teeth come out to play along with my lips.

Bella finally sat back down and gave me the most wonderful neck and shoulder massage I've ever had, but after playing Bobbing for Boobies, there was no fucking way I would let Jas hire her in the spa.

She got off that stool and came around and planted her lips on my face and her boobs on my chest. I was so done with not using my hands. Holding on tight to my wild birthday ride, I let my hands roam over her back and down her sides, my thumbs pushing inwards to tease her breasts and nipples which were squashed to my chest. Then, one long, lean leg at a time, she climbed up onto the table and flattened herself right on top of me from lips to toes. She bravely pressed her bottom half against the protrusion in the sheet, which by this point, was quite close to expressing his happiness, shall we say.

She tangled her feet around my ankles and leveraged herself up to do some serious rubbing of her pelvis against mine, for which I was extremely grateful. I was starting to feel that wondrous tension that starts to build and you think to yourself, 'I will do anything this person wants for the rest of my life if only she will keep doing that just a little bit longer!' I was totally absorbed in the rhythm and my desperation for her to continue rubbing, rubbing, rubbing.

Noting my delirium, she gave me one last little kiss and said, "It's time to blow out your candle."

By this point, I was utterly out of my mind with need. And it was Bella's turn to mind the store. So my eyes widened like big old saucers but I didn't object to her idea. At all.

She slithered her way down my body until her breasts were now over the sheet, taking the place of all the other body parts that had previously pleasured me. I had to hand it to the boobs, they were mighty talented. In fact, I was just about to award them the trophy for my favorite of Bella's body parts to fondle me, when all of a sudden, I felt those devious little hands sliding the sheet down and uncovering me.

I looked down the table to see what in the name of holy hell was going on. I saw Bella on her knees, straddling my thighs in her little blue bottom, on top of the crumpled up sheet, which was no longer doing its intended duty.

She stared up at my face and smiled widely.

"Make a wish, baby."

She grabbed my cock in her hand and she gave me one, two, three excellent skin-on-skin tugs before bending over and taking me in her mouth.

I cried out at the sight and feel of her lips taking me into the warm wet tunnel of her mouth. I felt her tongue lapping at me as her glorious hands moved up and down my shaft. I remembered the obscenity of my chocolate-coated finger rolling around in her mouth. I focused on the slippery grip of her bare hands on my cock, no barriers between us. And the perfect pounding rhythm that didn't speed up or slow down.

I decided that this, right here, had just supplanted every previous second of my life as the Best Moment of My Life.

And I exploded with unequaled bliss inside Bella Swan's eager mouth.

I crossed my arms over my eyes while I tried to figure out where Earth was located. I felt Bella tactfully pull the sheet back over me, and I appreciated her gesture.

Bella ran her hand over my chest and gave me a tender kiss just under my ear, maybe thinking I wouldn't enjoy kissing her after knowing where her mouth had just been. I needed to correct that faulty thinking post haste, so I took her chin in my hand and directed her lips to mine.

I smiled a big, stupid, totally satiated smile and said, "Fuck, that was hot, Bella. That was the best birthday present anyone has ever given me. Including the Starbucks gift card I got from Emmett last year."

"Well, I didn't realize the competition was so stiff," she answered, laughing brightly.

"EVERYTHING was stiff, Baby," I mused.

"So I noticed."

"So, do you accept tips?" I asked, reaching out playfully for her breasts. "Oh, I see you already have tips!'

"Well, aren't you the little post orgasmic jokester!"

"I am feeling pretty good right now. But wow, did you not stick to the boundaries. I mean boobs in my mouth, mouth on my cock, sheets ripped away in the heat of passion…I feel so violated," I said, oozing happiness.

"Maybe you should file a complaint with management."

"Bella, I think one heart attack per summer is enough for Carlisle."

"It's not like I planned to do all that…extra stuff, but I got thrown off course by your rock hard body and your writhing and moaning and -"

"My desperate need?"

She took a pause for a breath. "Yeah. Your need."

"And the person in control got out of control?"

"Totally."

"Pretty intense, isn't it?"

"Indeed," she agreed.

"We should probably clean up and get out of here," I suggested.

"Do you need some privacy?"

"I think that ship has sailed. Just toss my boxers up here, please."

We pulled ourselves together and destroyed the evidence. And I left C3 with four dozen balloons in one arm and my most amazing and generous and sexy out of control girlfriend in the other.

O – o – o - O

I left Bella with another thank-you kiss at her door. She promised to come over to the Hollow as soon as she was cleaned up and changed so that we could spend the rest of my birthday together. I took a relaxing shower, feeling like mush after my massage/birthday blow. I floated along on my little bliss cloud, dressing casually in cargo shorts and a tee for the gathering tonight.

I replayed the scene in the cabana with an amazed appreciation for how things were developing between us. I was thrilled that Bella was becoming more and more comfortable with our physical relationship.

I couldn't remember ever being happier. The missing pieces of my life had all found their way back, over the course of the last two weeks, since Bella arrived on the island. I was excited to celebrate my birthday with my brothers and the girls, but truth be told, I would have been just as happy to just sit and read a book with my head in Bella's lap, or vice versa. As long as we were touching. Or kissing. Or any of that other stuff that was going on a little while ago.

After a brief knock on the door, Bella walked right in. As I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, I was pleased to see her making herself comfortable on my couch. I'd only been half-kidding when I'd invited Bella to move in with me. It would have been so easy to slip into that kind of rhythm with her. She was tuning her guitar and smiled up hopefully at me as I came down the stairs.

"Feel like playing?" she asked.

"Actually, I'd really love to just listen right now. Is that okay?"

"Sure," she said, "whatever you want. It's still your birthday."

"Mmm," I agreed with greedy anticipation of more goodies coming my way. Starting with Bella's private concert.

Bella slipped into _The First Cut is the Deepest_, and I propped myself up against the other end of the couch and folded one leg up under me so I could watch her passionate and soulful playing.

"Interesting song choice," I said when she played the last chord. I couldn't tell if the song was an apology for how she'd cut me so long ago, or a hope that I'd never quite loved again as completely with anyone else.

Instead of answering, she segued right into _Love Me Like a Man_, and wailed it out Bonnie Raitt style. There was little ambiguity in that selection. Her bluesy guitar playing coupled with the repeated plea for a man to love her was seriously revving me up again. When she played the last line – Won't you love me?- she looked straight at me and held the note until she ran out of breath. If she hadn't been holding an instrument between us, I would've totally jumped her bones on the spot, but having some respect for her guitar, I restrained myself and leaned in for a civilized kiss instead.

Thankfully, she took the hint and set her guitar down on the coffee table so I could properly attend to her lips and neck and ears. I eagerly nibbled and pecked until she dissolved in a fit of giggles under me.

We were interrupted by Emmett barreling through the door. "So, what do you think they were _really_ doing out in the cabana?"

Jasper answered, "I have no idea, but I sure hope he enjoyed it. Do you know he had to massage Mrs. Molson today?"

"Jesus, on his birthday?" Emmett said, appalled at the idea. "How could you do that to the guy, Jas?"

"What could I do? She asked for him specifically. The kid's got game."

"Poor sonofabitch," Emmett lamented.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go feeling too sorry for this guy," Jasper said, standing over us on the couch where we'd been discovered.

I turned my head to the side so I could speak without mumbling into Bella's lips. "You can feel a little sorry for me. Mrs. Molson was a pretty sickening experience."

Bella giggled some more and pushed me off her. "When are the ladies coming over?" she asked.

"About half an hour," Jas answered.

"What can we do to help?" Bella inquired.

"Why don't you take Edward for a walk or something while we set up? Alice is gonna be pissed if he's here."

"Come on," she nudged me. "Let's go down to the beach and let them get ready."

"Sounds good. By the way, there are about 50 balloons in the dining room," I said to Emmett.

Bella returned her guitar to its case and set it out of the way. I didn't bother with shoes. I knew I'd kick them off the second we reached the sand anyway, and I preferred barefoot any day.

"See you lovebirds later," Emmett said, shooing us out the door.

I took Bella's hand and we took off at a good clip to the beach. This seemed like a good time to talk to her about tomorrow.

"So, Bella, when I spoke to Dad yesterday, he said I could come get him tomorrow morning."

"That's great news, Edward. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually…" I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I really needed to talk with Dad privately. I knew Kate would give us some space, but having Bella there too would make it impossible.

"Oh," she said, understanding that I didn't want her to come, but not understanding why.

"I want to cook you dinner tomorrow night, and I'd like to surprise you. I'm going to the store first thing before I pick them up at the hospital. Okay?"

She brightened. "Of course. Would you mind picking up a couple of things for me while you're there?"

"I think I can handle that," I answered, as we reached the beach.

We sank down into the sand and leaned back onto our elbows. She was wearing a short skirt and cami, a close second place to the bikini she'd worn earlier.

"So, what are you doing when you get back to the island tomorrow?"

"After I help Carlisle settle in, I'm going to be here guarding, until 3. And after that, I'm whipping you up a romantic candlelight dinner for two."

"Mmmm, and after dinner?"

"Duh, Bella. Dessert!" I laughed a little at my own joke and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna gain like twenty pounds this summer if we keep eating dessert every night."

"I can think of a few really fun ways to work off the calories!" And then I showed her some of the ways right then and there. I lay down on my back and pulled her on top of me so she wouldn't get sand in her hair or up her skirt. We kept it pretty clean because we were lying out on the beach, and even though it was thinning out as the afternoon grew late, there were still some people out and about. We paused to watch the sun set itself down into the horizon.

"Remember how you used to tell me you could hear the sizzle of the sun hitting the water?"

"It was the only way I could get you to sit quietly so I could enjoy the sunset."

"Dirty trick, Bella."

"Think it's safe to go back now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I certainly don't think you're gonna be safe here with me much longer, Baby," I teased.

"Come on, Birthday Boy. Let's go."

O – o – o - O

"Happy Birthday," Alice and Rosalie yelled as we pushed through the door. I was bombarded by kisses and hugs and Bella stood back so she didn't get caught in the stampede. Emmett handed me and Bella each a drink and guided us over to the table where the others were seated.

"What's going on? Are we having a board meeting or a birthday party?" I asked, perplexed at the strange arrangement.

"We're drinking Tequila Slammers. See how I left the very top of the glass empty? You hold your hand over the top, slam it against the table to mix it up, then drink it down before the foam overflows the rim. Got it?"

I sent a question over to Bella with my eyes. She looked game. "Let's do it," I answered.

"Everyone ready? Cover your drink. One, Two, Three, Slam!" Emmett directed.

Alice and Bella didn't quite get to their drinks before the foam erupted over the sides. Bella ended up with a foamy moustache, which I helpfully licked off her face.

Emmett and Jasper were watching us, trying to replace their previous reality of Bella and me with this new truth. I got that it was going to be a little weird for everybody at first. But that wouldn't stop me from showing my affection for her every chance I got. I knew they were happy for us, and they'd deal.

"So, Isabella Cygnet, how did the massage go?" Jasper asked.

She nudged her chin toward me, indicating I should respond for her.

"Jasper, I don't know what the hell you are teaching the female technicians these days, but some of those moves are definitely not okay," I joked.

"Really?" said Emmett, looking slack-jawed back and forth between us.

Rosalie nudged Emmett in the side and said, "Are you sure you don't want me going over to the spa more, Sweetie? Maybe I could learn a few tricks from Jasper, too."

"I don't know anymore, Rosie. I might have to rethink this whole thing," he muttered, shaking his head in wonder.

"Sounds like a good time was had by all," Jasper observed.

Bella shrugged her shoulders sweetly, not giving anything away. For my part, I answered by kissing Bella some more.

Alice piped up, "Jazzie, how about firing up those burgers while Emmett makes us another round of Slammers?"

"Already?" Jasper challenged. "It's going to be a long night if we start out with two in a row." Perhaps Jasper was remembering our first night of partying together a couple weeks ago. I decided to help him out. No need for anyone to get sick tonight.

"I think I need to slow down a little Alice. I'm feeling a little depleted after my massage today." I sent Bella a wink.

"Ugh, you two," said Rose. "Men on the grill, girls in the kitchen." And we obeyed, as always.

On the way out, I grabbed us each a water bottle. Jasper grabbed the stack of burgers, and Emmett took a beer. The second the screen door shut behind me, Emmett was practically on top of me.

"Details, bro."

"Emmett, cut it out," Jasper chided gently.

"But Jas, aren't you even a little bit curious?"

"Look at the smile on his face. What more do you need to know? Light the grill."

I nodded once to thank Jasper for seeing everything without asking me to share it. I sat down in the Adirondack chair and slugged back some water. Emmett sank down next to me, fitting his massive frame inside the confines of the chair as best he could.

"Hey, you know I'm happy for you, Eddie, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I returned, clinking my water bottle to his beer.

Jasper sat down on my other side, and we sat peacefully waiting for the coals to fire up. I had no idea what Bella had chosen to share with the girls, but it was hers to decide. I was beyond content sitting in relaxed silence with my brothers.

Jasper grilled the burgers and we brought them inside. The table had been set with all the fixings- Cole slaw, potato salad, cut up fruit, and potato chips. It was an easy gathering and the food was uncomplicated, but it was no less of a celebration.

A big bunch of balloons was tied to the chair at the head of the table so I took that seat. Bella sat down to my left, and I immediately wrapped my leg around her ankle, holding her close. I rubbed my leg up and down hers, loving the way her smooth skin felt under my leg.

Emmett insisted on another round before we all got too full from the meal. I "helped" Bella with her excess foam again, enjoying the freedom to reach out and express my affection as I pleased. Soon the room was filled with the raucous noise of three couples enjoying a good meal and each other's company.

Rose left for the kitchen and returned with a plate full of cupcakes, a lit candle in each one. Alice jumped up to dim the lights. They sang a cheesy Happy Birthday and waited expectantly for me to blow out the candles. I looked intently at Bella, who matched my look across the glow of the flickering flames.

_I wish for a lifetime of moments as perfect as this one._

I kissed Bella softly and blew out all the candles. "Why so many candles, Rose?"

"I wasn't sure which flavor you'd want. I just wanted to be sure!"

O – o – o - O

After cupcakes, we flopped down into the family room furniture and the presents came out. Emmett gifted me with a fresh bottle of the tequila we'd been drinking all night. Alice had put together a bag of some hair and skin products for 'someone spending all day in the sun and in and out of the shower,' proving again her uncanny ability to intuit my thoughts. Jasper gave me two tickets to the U2 concert in September, at the arena close to his spa near Seattle, and Rosalie gave me the latest Vince Flynn book.

"Thanks, everyone. It was a great night, a perfect birthday. The food was great, the drinks…"

"Hold on, Buckwheat. One more gift," Bella said, slipping off her chair to retrieve the carefully hidden wrapped present.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure I already got your gift!" I reminded her dumbly, as if she'd forgotten her performance.

"This is something different," she said, pushing the present into my hands.

I shook my head while I slid my finger underneath the seam in the wrapping. I tore the paper off to reveal a book of Bach Inventions for Two Guitars. A gift that necessitated her participation. How perfect was this girl?

"It was the next thing I was going to work on with you, before I…"

"Left," I supplied. "And you came back and we'll work on them now," I finished. "Thank you, Baby. I love it," I told her honestly.

"Why don't you guys go dive into that while we clean up here," suggested Rosalie.

I could tell Bella was as eager as I to crack open the second invention. I ran upstairs to get my guitar and came back to a ready and waiting Bella. Of course, Bella was concert-ready on her part, but mine would take some time and some work. She helped me work my part out before suggesting we give it a try.

"Remember, it's not going to sound great right now, but let's just try to keep a consistent rhythm, even if it's slow."

She set the beat by tapping her palm against the guitar, and then took it up with her foot once we started playing. It was a tough technical piece, and I missed a ton of notes, but it was a great start, and I looked forward to perfecting it with her.

"Maybe we can play a couple of these at the 25th," she suggested.

"You want to perform with me?"

"It's kind of my fantasy," she answered.

"Hmm, do I have clothes on in this fantasy?"

"In _this_ fantasy, yes. In the rest of them, not so much!"

"Jesus, Bella. How am I ever going to make it to my 23rd birthday?"

The gang picked that moment to walk back into the family room area. "We're going to head out now, Edward. Here's our shopping list for tomorrow. Good luck with Dad," Jasper said.

I pulled Jasper in for a hug. "Thanks for everything today. The cabana right on up to the party. Especially the cabana," I grinned.

"You got it. Enjoy the rest of your birthday," he winked.

"I'm really happy for you, Eddie," said Emmett, giving me a bear hug on his way out.

"'Night, Birthday Boy," Alice said.

"I'll see you at the waterfront tomorrow morning," Rosalie reminded him. "I'll have the boat ready for you by 7:30."

"Thank you both for all the work you put into the party, the cupcakes, the food. Everything was great."

"We're all glad to see you so happy, Edward," Alice gushed.

Bella received the same treatment as they filed past her. And then finally, we were alone. I looked down at my watch. "We still have fifteen minutes left of my birthday. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, how about if I take you upstairs…"

"Yeah?"

"And take off those uncomfortable looking shorts and that tight shirt that would be way too constricting to sleep in …"

"Yeah?"

"And I take off this skirt that would only ride up into a big lump and drive me crazy all night..."

"YEAH?" I asked, more interested with each clue.

"And I get under the covers with you, and we curl up together…and go to sleep!"

As soon as she said those words, I felt the full brunt of my exhaustion. And I had to get up at 7:15 tomorrow.

"Actually, Bella, that sounds perfect."

I took her hand and we went upstairs to my bedroom together for the first time as a couple. Except for adding one additional step so we could brush our teeth, we both played out our parts exactly as she'd described. I nestled my excruciatingly happy 22-year-old body behind her, my knees fitting perfectly in the crook of hers, and my nose nuzzling contentedly into the nape of her neck. I reached my hand around her waist and she lifted her elbow to tuck me in under her arm, spreading her fingers to make room for mine between hers.

"Mmmmmmm," I hummed, expressing my joy the only way I had left. "Best birthday ever."

She wiggled her body even closer to mine and sighed happily. "G'night, baby. Wake me up when you leave in the morning, okay?"

"Mmmm," I said again.


	26. Carlisle's Trip Home

**Chapter 26**

The alarm beeped at 7:15, and my first breath of the morning was Bella's shampoo. Don't ask me what flavor or scent or whatever it was, but it was a damn fine thing for my nose to be buried in. As were her perfect ass sitting in the lap of my boxers, her feet curling around mine, her hand clasping mine tight to her chest…oh wait, maybe I moved that there myself some time during the night. I stretched like a lazy cat, enjoying every bit of body-to-body contact she was allowing me.

"Mmmm," she said. "Is it morning already? I was having the most amazing dream."

"Bella, you better not be dreaming about other guys while you're in bed with me," I warned. "Seriously, that shit is not okay."

"Who could I ever dream up that would be dreamier than you, my luscious 22-year-old boyfriend?"

"Goddamn, it feels good when you call me that."

"Luscious?"

"Well, that too, but I was referring to the boyfriend label."

She twisted her neck around to look at me. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, Bella, it's fucking amazing. My plan for today seemed so smart last night, but now all I want to do is stay in bed and do this for another few weeks."

"I don't think Carlisle would appreciate that too much," she chuckled. Giving me a meaningful wiggle with her ass, she said, "Up you go!"

"So it seems," I answered, with a disappointed laugh. "Seems a shame to waste it," I bargained.

"Something tells me you've got a few more where this one came from, Sweetheart."

"Most likely," I said, admitting defeat and getting up. "You can stay in bed if you want. I don't think the guys are coming back here this morning before work."

"No, that feels kind of wrong. I'll leave with you."

I dressed efficiently and remembered to grab the shopping lists that Jasper and Bella had left me. Outside my door, Bella gave me a sendoff kiss, a yummy combination of Bella and mint toothpaste.

"So, should I meet you back at Spruce at 4 so I can start cooking?"

"Sounds good," she said. "Hope your day goes well."

Rose was waiting for me reliably at the launch. "She's all gassed up for you. Give Carlisle a smooth ride back, eh, hot shot?"

"I'm wounded, Rose. Stop treating me like some immature 21-year-old, will ya?"

"Sorry, Edward. As long as you've got testosterone in you, I'm gonna be looking over your shoulder."

"Good to know, Rose," I laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not taking Carlisle for a joy ride today. The goal is to get him home safely."

"All right then, here's the key," she said, finally trusting me.

I took extra care backing the boat out of its slip and turning her to the open water. I gave Rose a wave as I sped off. Slowly.

It was another absolutely glorious day on the island, and I wondered briefly if we'd get any rain this summer. The Cliffs was obviously meant to be a fair weather escape, but we had enough shelter to entertain the guests during a brief rainy period. Any more than a day or two became challenging, however.

My mind drifted to its favorite place, Bella. Bella's smile, Bella playing guitar, Bella pulling off her bikini top for me, Bella blowing out my "candle", Bella snuggling up against me in bed. I'm quite sure I had that idiotic smile plastered on my face again when I pulled up in front of Boone Provisions.

Danny Hooper came over to help me secure the boat. "Hey, where's the hot girl from last time- what was it, Becca?"

"Bella. And here's a tip, Danny. First rule- try and remember the girl's name. It shows you weren't just ogling her tits and ass," I said playfully.

"Bella, Bella…that's right. So why didn't she come with you today?"

"Long story. You got the boat?"

"Sure. Go on in."

I took my time in the meat case, deciding first on the entrée for tonight. I was looking for something that would require some up-front prep but could basically be thrown in the oven to cook itself. Just in case we had better things to do, which I already knew we would. A couple of Cornish game hens caught my eye. Perfect! They would be elegant, easy, and most importantly, delicious!

After that, it was easy. Most of what I needed was in the produce section- fresh parsley, sage, and rosemary-Simon and Garfunkel really did know their way around the herbs- I threw in some thyme just to be musically authentic. Fingerling potatoes and Caesar salad ingredients rounded out the meal. I stopped at the bakery to pick out some nice rolls.

Excited to have gathered all the ingredients I wanted, I took another spin through the store with an eye toward romance. It's not like I'd ever seduced a girl at the Hollow before. Any passing fling I'd ever had with a lifeguard or server was a brief affair spent in the staff bunks. I picked up some unscented candles, some fancy paper napkins, and finally, a bouquet of …hold on a second, this wasn't as easy I thought it would be.

I'd just pulled out my blackberry to Google rose color meanings when I felt the presence of Mr. Hooper.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I could not be better, Mr. Hooper."

"Can I help you with a flower selection?"

"I know different rose colors are supposed to convey different emotions, and I really need to get this right."

He laughed heartily. "Important date?"

"Very," I agreed.

"All right, here's the lowdown," he shared. "You got your basic red. Easy, that's love and romance, beauty and perfection. You absolutely cannot go wrong with the red rose. Unless the girl happens to be your Mom," he joked casually.

_Oh, shit, Mr. Hooper_. You're gonna feel really bad in a second. _One Mississippi…Two Mississ_-

"Aw, hell, Edward. I'm sorry. What an idiotic thing to say."

"No sweat, Mr. H. All right, back to the roses…"

Seeing that I wanted to press on, he continued. "Pink roses are softer than red- they say I admire and appreciate you. They can be a little more subtle and ambiguous than red."

Subtle, ambiguous. I wasn't sure those were the right connotations for my intentions.

"Then you got your white- innocence and purity. Moving down the line, here we've got yellow- warmth, happiness, friendship, and joy."

I definitely didn't want to evoke friendship or God forbid, _purity_ tonight! I ruled out white and yellow immediately.

"And finally, the orange rose. Excitement, enthusiasm. Desire and passion."

Ding ding ding ding ding!

"And we have a winner," I told him enthusiastically.

He chuckled over my selection. "Knowing you, young man, I probably should have just started with the orange and saved both of us a whole lot of words!"

"You got me pegged, Mr. H. Let's go with a dozen of your finest orange please."

"Sure thing, and good luck with her, Edward," he winked, reaching into to the bucket to pluck out a dozen roses for me.

While he wrapped them, I finished my shopping and pulled together everything from all the other lists as well. I left the store energized for my date and happily anticipating my reunion with my Dad.

O – o – o – O

I stowed the groceries in the boat, stashing everything that needed refrigeration into the cooler that Rose had thrown in the back for me. I knew Danny would keep an eye on things while I went to pick up Dad.

I took a short taxi ride to the hospital, and located my father's room. He was in great spirits, already dressed in his street clothes to leave and chatting away and laughing with Kate when I walked in.

Despite all that, I could see the wear and tear of the previous week written across his face. Having suffered a major trauma and a week's confinement inside the sterile hospital room, the usual Carlisle luster was a little bit dulled.

He was just a little pale, just a little weak, just a little scared.

I approached the bed cautiously, feeling an instinctive need to be gentle with him. Leaning over, I gathered him in my arms and hugged him. "Dad-" I started, but the rest of the words got trampled by the gigantic boulder in my throat.

"Hey, hey, Edward. It's okay. If you think I look bad now, you should've seen me five days ago!" he joked, trying to ease my worry.

I pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry. You don't look bad. You look great. It's just, seeing you in this bed is kind of a shock."

"I understand. Listen, I think we'll all feel better when we get the hell out of this place."

"Hi, Kate," I greeted belatedly. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Edward. I can't wait to get back to the island and take proper care of this man."

Dad beamed a smile at her. "What'd I tell you, Edward? She's a godsend."

"I can see that," I agreed, as the doctor walked in.

"Well, well, you must be the prodigal son. Come to rescue your Dad from the fortress of doom?"

I reached out to shake his hand. "Thanks for taking such good care of him, Doctor."

"My pleasure, son. Let's get you into this wheelchair, Carlisle. Now you two have strict instructions, and I don't want to see you back here any time soon. You got that?"

"Yes, doc. Got it," answered Kate for both of them.

We arranged ourselves into a waiting taxi and headed back to the boat. Danny helped me settle Dad into the seat up front, and Kate was a good sport about sitting in back. I was grateful, because I had a lot on my mind that I wanted to run past Dad.

It occurred to me that Kate had just spent five days and nights with him in the hospital without any provisions. Clearly, she'd made a visit to Boone's only clothing store- The Pickin's, an obscure play on T. Boone Pickens I guess- and at least gotten herself some clean clothes to get by. I had to admire her pluck. She could've made one of several different choices under the circumstances, including coming back to the island, staying in the Boone Inn (always sounded a bit too much like 'bone-in' for me to take seriously) or even going back to California to wait it out. Instead, she'd chosen to stay with Carlisle and put up with terrible food, little sleep, and scratchy clothes. I was mighty grateful, but this wasn't the ideal time to let her know that.

I thanked Danny for watching things for me, and he helped me unhitch all the ropes and get on our way. After clearing the marina, I looked over at Dad. He reminded me of a very happy puppy, sticking his nose out the car window to catch the breeze. His eyes and mouth were closed and his head was tipped back to capture the sun on his face. He looked happy to be alive, and even happier to be outside. He'd never been an indoors kind of guy. Kate seemed equally content and totally zoned out in the back.

"Edward," he said, without opening his eyes. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Jeez, Dad. That's just spooky," I answered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "So what's going on with Bella?"

Direct. I was grateful he'd opened the conversation, even though it wasn't the easiest thing to talk about with him.

"We're really good, Dad. We're…together."

"Together?

"Yeah, together. Like I'm her boyfriend," I said, trying out Bella's new label and loving the shit out of how it sounded out loud.

"Wow," he said. "I guess a lot has gone on since I left on my little trip."

"You could say that," I smiled.

"Hmm."

As in, "Well, I'll be darned."

But _not_ as in, "WOW, SON, I COULDN'T BE MORE PLEASED FOR YOUR HAPPINESS IN THIS NEW BURGEONING RELATIONSHIP WITH THE GIRL YOU'VE LOVED PRACTICALLY YOUR WHOLE LIFE!"

"Dad, I feel like you're not saying something you want to say," I said, fearing the worst.

"There's nothing I'm not saying, Edward. I'm just trying to process."

"Okay," I said, giving him some time. After all, this was a pretty big bomb to drop not five minutes into our trip home. I'm sure one of the things at the top of the doctor's to-do list was REMAIN CALM; DO NOT ELEVATE YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE. Oops.

He turned his face to the side so he could think things through. It was a gesture that was familiar to me. I'd seen him do it my whole life when solving difficult problems. The time the police showed up at our door with Emmett in tow after a few too many drinks. The time I told him I wanted to go to Amsterdam for spring break. And the time Jasper...hmmm, not so much Jasper. And now. This moved the Bella-and-me thing into an exclusive category of difficult issues for Dad. I worried some more, but I continued to wait patiently.

Finally, he turned back to me and said, "Edward, I don't want you to think that I'm not happy for you. I am. Truly, deeply happy."

"But?" I prompted, my patience wearing thin with anxiety.

"But…" he started, then carefully lined up his words so they would come out exactly as he intended. This was a habit of his that I admired and hoped to emulate. "But, I'll admit to a hesitation where the two of you are concerned."

My stomach flipped around at his words. Was my conviction in the two of us together strong enough to override his misgivings, now, with everything so fresh and fragile? Without Bella here to bolster my confidence in this new reality, I faltered and doubted.

Sensing the devastation left in the wake of his response, he quickly said, "Edward, I don't mean to dash your hopes away. Believe me, that's the last thing I would ever want. I've only ever wanted the best for you."

"Dad, Bella _is_ the best for me."

He conceded the point. "That may well be, but that certainly has not always been the case," he added, looking pointedly at me.

His forehead wrinkled with the discomfort of long-buried pain. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me as your father to witness your tender young soul so completely overwhelmed by feelings for Bella that there was nothing anyone could do to save you?"

"So you knew, then? That she was going to leave us?"

"Of course I knew."

"Then why didn't you stop her?" I pleaded uselessly, as if our talk could undo what had been done so long ago.

"It was the right thing for her to do," he answered simply.

"How can you say that?" I demanded, feeling totally betrayed. "I was a complete zombie for months. I gave up my music, my friends, everything!"

"But you eventually moved on," he said, reminding me instantly of Bella's argument at the waterfall. "And so did she."

"I may have had other girlfriends, but I never really moved on," I admitted.

He sighed deeply. "That's what I always feared." He snuck a glance back at Kate, who appeared to be dozing.

"Edward, when Mom got sick, all I wanted was to protect you boys. The moment I met Bella, I knew she was perfect for us. She loved you all with such devotion..What little boy wouldn't have had a crush on such a sweet, nurturing babysitter? I thought it was all harmless."

"Yeah, it's always harmless until somebody gets hurt," I chimed with the familiar refrain.

"And it hurts me to admit this, but I was so lost that first couple of years after Mom passed that I failed to notice your crush blossoming into full blown puppy love until you were already a goner. And for Bella's part, I don't think she had a clue how you were feeling toward her, or that it was starting to get dangerous.

"By that point, we'd all become so attached to Bella that asking her to leave would have been far too damaging. You'd just lost your Mother; I couldn't separate you from the most important female figure in your life. So I stood by cautiously and prayed that you'd get over her before it really turned into a problem. Meanwhile, Bella went through a series of boyfriends-"

"Ugh, don't remind me about the Loser Parade!" I interjected.

"And I thought, 'Well, maybe this will be what you need; you'll see it's all futile and you'll give up.' But I think it had the opposite effect. You seemed more determined than ever that they weren't right for her, and she should return your affections."

"God, what a pathetic retelling of my childhood," I lamented.

He reached his hand up to clasp my shoulder. "I'm sorry to drag you through this, Edward."

"Well, don't stop now. You're just getting to the truly mortifying part!"

"Ah, yes. The volleyball game from hell," he said sympathetically.

I flinched with the memory that no amount of better memories could ever eradicate.

"It turns out, it wasn't _my_ best day either."

I tore my eyes from the ocean in front of us to look at him. His eyes were glassy with the salty air, the motion, and obviously, the recollection. He pointed his finger forward, reminding me to watch where we were going.

Facing front again, I waited for his story to come.

"Right after your accident, Bella came to my cabin in tears."

"With that asshole Eric?" I asked, trying to fit the pieces together.

"She'd already broken up with him at that point and he was waiting on the beach for the next launch to take him off the island."

Something about that was intensely, retroactively gratifying. I knew she'd asked him to leave, but I hadn't realized it was immediate.

"Bella was hysterical. She told me what happened-"

"What did she say?" I demanded, unable to refrain from turning toward him again.

"Let's just say she gave me the picture in broad strokes." Again, he reminded me to face forward. Dad was always gonna be Dad.

"She apologized for Eric's behavior, and she apologized for not knowing how to deal with your feelings. She said she wished that she had come to me sooner, and now everything was out of control. I told her that I shared equally in the blame and admitted that I'd known for some time how deep your feelings were for her."

"Oh God, This is horrible. Are we almost done?"

"Probably," he smiled. "Remember that day a couple years earlier when you told Bella you liked her?"

"Jesus, Dad! Why don't I just cut my balls off and hand them over to you?" I cringed at the unwanted memory, relived so recently with Bella on this very same boat ride. But what I recalled now was my father's comfort later that night.

O – o – o – O

_When Dad gets home, I hear him talking with Bella. He comes into my room and lies down next to me on my bed. I curl up in his side and cry a little more._

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I know that Bella loves you and she is feeling really terrible that she hurt you."_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah, buddy?"_

"_Is this how Mom made your heart feel?"_

"_I think your heart feels the way mine did when Mom got sick. But, Edward, mostly love is a really good feeling in your heart. And one day, you're going to meet a girl who is exactly right for you, and you're gonna get to feel the good things."_

"_Dad, what if I already did and she just doesn't know it?"_

"_Wow, that's really a tough one. I think the important thing is to try to keep your heart open just in case."_

"_I'll try, but right now, it just hurts."_

"_I know just how you feel. Would you mind if I stay in here with you tonight? I'm feeling like a little company."_

"_Sure, Dad."_

O – o – o - O

"Is there a reason you're taking me down every humiliating dark alley off Memory Lane?"

"Edward, your humiliations were my failures."

"What?"

"_I_ did that to you. I brought Bella into your life, and I stood by while this thing happened right under my nose. And I was too afraid to address it, and then it was too late. So when Bella came to me that day, I knew there was only one course of action. I had to step up for once and act like your father. Bella and I agreed; it was time for her to leave. I helped her make up that story she told you at the waterfall, and then I called in Emmett and Jasper and arranged for them to show up after it was done."

"Why didn't you come yourself?"

"I knew you would need my comfort in order to heal, and I didn't think you'd let me help you later if you knew that I had engineered the whole thing. I let your brothers pick up the pieces that day because I didn't trust myself to witness your total destruction without caving in and admitting my part in it."

Suddenly, a prickly awful feeling took over my body. "Dad, are you strong enough to take the wheel for a minute?" I asked hastily.

"Sure," he said, shuffling quickly to sit in my chair.

I rushed to the side of the boat and vomited up the muffin and coffee I'd grabbed in the hospital lobby.

Kate woke to my disturbing wretching noises. Seeing me hanging over the side of the boat, she looked over at Dad, handling the wheel up front. Alarmed, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, Sweetheart," Dad soothed.

Kate got up and moved to my side. "You seasick, Edward? Want some water?"

"No, I'm fine," I answered, wiping my mouth with the bottom of my tee shirt. "Thanks."

I returned to the front of the boat and took the wheel back from my dad.

"I got it. Thanks," I told him. He took a careful look at my face before relinquishing the wheel to me.

Silence took over the next few minutes while we all recovered. I reflected on everything he'd shared, his complicity, his guilt, his fear, his worries.

When I spoke again, my voice was gritty. "Dad," I choked out. "I understand what you're telling me, and I understand you and Bella still both feel guilty over what happened. But I don't believe it was anyone's fault."

"But it was our job to protect you, MY job to protect you, and that went horribly wrong."

"Okay, let's say it did. And I'm not willing to say that what I felt for Bella was ever wrong, but let's just say that it was not a workable situation."

"Agreed."

"But I'm asking you to fast forward, to 2011, eight years later. I'm a 22-year-old man-"

"Oh yeah, happy birthday, by the way…"

"And Bella's a 29-year-old woman-"

At this, Dad's eyebrows went up in a tone that seemed to say, "You're not about to tell me it doesn't matter, are you?"

"And it seems that we are perfect for each other."

There. I said it. I hoped it wasn't too strong a statement for Dad to swallow.

Dad placed one hand over mine on the steering wheel and said so softly I barely heard, "Edward."

_Ugh, now what?_ I dreaded to hear whatever he'd been holding back.

"Bella is vulnerable right now. She's had a string of bad relationships and she has no idea what she wants out of life. She comes back here, looking for the comfort of easier times, and she finds you waiting for her with open arms and an open heart. And maybe the taboo is lifted-_somewhat_- now that you're older, but the fact remains, she _is_ much older than you, and you have to face the possibility that you may not be the answer to all her problems."

"But what if I am?" I beg, praying he'd see that this is right, so that I'd know it was. Tears stabbed at my eyes, the pin pricks of doubt injecting their poison into my heart. I fought back valiantly.

"And what if she's the answer to mine?" I challenged.

"Yours? Edward, you've just graduated with honors from one of the top schools in the country. You've got your whole life ahead of you. The Cliffs is yours for the taking. You've got true talent for this. People _love_ you. You lead a charmed life."

"Is that what you see when you look at me, Dad? Because that's not how it feels. Please don't get me wrong; I appreciate everything you've done for me and given me in my life to reach this point. And I love it here, and you know I'm excited about taking on The Cliffs eventually. A _long_ time from now when you retire," I said, reminding both of us the real purpose of this boat ride.

"But I'm starting to understand that parts of me have been locked away, for a really long time now. And I'm not really sure how I've functioned so long without them, but now that Bella's back in my life, I'm not settling for anything less than everything."

He waited for me to unleash the rest.

"Do you have any idea how it felt to pick up my guitar again? To access that place where I used to be able to express myself so easily? To feel the fulfillment that comes with mastering a difficult piece?"

He was looking at me now with wonder in his eyes.

"Hell, Dad, just to sing with Bella again is the definition of joy!"

"I have to admit, Edward, watching you perform again…" he trailed off, failing to find the appropriate words to describe his emotions. "Under those stage lights, with your copper hair, watching you bend the guitar strings to your will…you looked like your very soul was on fire."

"So you get it then?" I asked, hoping that maybe my arguments had convinced him that this could be right.

"Of course I get it, Edward. I've been in love." At this, he glanced back at Kate, who had happily dozed off again. "More than once," he added softly.

_I've been in love. _He said the words as if it was all so obvious. Of course, I'd known forever that I loved Bella, and the complex emotion called 'love' was wrapped up with comfort and admiration and affection and trust.

And the hopeless crush of the young boy had recently morphed into a more mature love. A need to protect Bella from herself and from the unworthy people she welcomed into her life who sought to take chunks of her for themselves. A yearning to take her by the hand and draw her deep into my world and find a place for her there. And an insatiable longing for the delights of a physical relationship.

_Of course, I was in love with Bella._

And I suppose I also understood that Bella loved me back, in all kinds of different ways. First, as a nurturer, then in that familiar way of a mother or a sister. And then, maybe the stirrings of something that she must have experienced as the joining of two souls that weren't supposed to want to be together.

And now, her love seemed to be changing and maturing alongside mine. Opening her eyes and her heart to the new reality of two adults, each able to give and take from the other in equal but different ways. Forgiving herself for past mistakes. Feeling entitled to happiness. Partaking of the sweetness our bodies could bring each other.

"If you see that I'm in love with her, why aren't you more excited for me?"

He placed his right hand over his heart, looking for all intents and purposes like a kid ready to recite the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Edward, if she breaks your heart again, I'm not sure mine could take it."

With his declaration, I felt the tug of a decade of parental guilt and worry.

I tried to answer, but in the end, there was no real way to assuage his concerns. "Who can say what's going to happen? Or that there won't be pain somewhere down the road? But this is what we both want. We have to put all we have into this because it deserves no less."

"I know you do. Just try to go easy on the old man, eh?"

I reached my hand out and clasped his shoulder, showing him that I appreciated his concern. Kate was stirring now in the back, and I invited her to come up and join our conversation.

"So, Bella wants to stay a while, but she doesn't want to be a freeloader. I told her I would talk to you about some options."

"Okay. What have you come up with?"

"Well, she rejected my first offer, which was to move in with me at the Hollow," I shared, hoping for a little levity.

He gave me a look that was probably supposed to be stern, but was tempered by his laugh. "And what's the next idea?"

"Well, there's the obvious- singing for her supper. You know, playing acoustic guitar at dinner or even offering workshops during the day. But I don't think that's going to be enough for full time work."

"I don't see how it would," he agreed.

"So then I was thinking she could take over the swim instruction program. Tyler's been saying for a while that the demand is there for more classes at all different levels. Bella would be great at that. She would just need to get recertified, but that's a no-brainer."

"Edward," Kate piped in, "do you really think Bella is going to be happy with this?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken with her specifically about what a typical work week might look like. I suspect she would be fine doing the work, but probably not feel like she was working to her potential."

"Why do I feel a Plan C coming on?" Dad asked.

"Because you're a very wise man," I answered. "First, a disclaimer. What I'm about to share with you is Jasper's creation. He is fully supportive of my bringing the idea to you, but he certainly isn't aware of my idea about how Bella might fit in."

"I am intrigued. Tell me more," said Dad, eagerly.

"I know you're aware that over the years, Jasper has received unsolicited tips from some of his clients. They know he won't personally accept a gratuity, so they'll say, 'Give it to your favorite charity' or something along those lines."

"Yes, he's told me that before."

"He's been saving for years, keeping track of the money and trying to come up with a worthy plan. He's now thinking along the lines of establishing a charitable foundation to bring underprivileged kids to the resort either during the summer or other times of the year."

"That's an awfully lofty plan for the tip jar. How much are we talking about anyways?"

"Almost five thousand dollars."

"You're kidding!" he said with amazement.

"Jasper has some pretty loyal patrons at the spa, both home and here. A few are quite wealthy."

"So it would seem," Kate mused.

"And?" Dad prompted, waiting for me to share the business plan with him.

"And I know we'd never want to outright solicit our customer base, but I could easily see this taking off once we announce our intentions. It's a great cause, and our customers would want to support it."

"And you want Bella to make it happen," he guessed.

I smiled at the fantasy hatching in my brain. "Yes. She could potentially pilot something later this summer, working with one or two of our staff from each division. We could even retrofit Spruce Lodge with two bunk rooms to make the housing work. She practically ran her own mini-camp here for years for the three of us; it should be a piece of cake for her to formalize it into a program. We can partner with one of the local school systems on the mainland or reach further into the urban areas. This can be a rich outdoor experience including swimming and the new bike trail Emmett's working on. Throw in music, yoga, and even literacy. We've got the perfect spot for nighttime activities or crafts or rainy day alternatives-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA there, tiger. You have really given this a lot of thought."

"Yes, I have. But I haven't said a word yet to Bella. This is a business decision first, for The Cliffs, for you."

"For us," he corrected.

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it. Of course, selfishly, I want Bella here. And this is good, meaningful work for her. She can get the program off the ground this summer and work on fundraising and expansion all through the off season. She would be fantastic with the kids as well as the donors. So from that perspective, I'm already excited.

"That said, I feel that this is a wonderful move for The Cliffs. Giving back and partnering with the local communities would take us to the next level. Even our non-contributing customers can feel good about taking their vacations in a place where the ownership is devoting part of our resources for charitable purposes."

"It's a beautiful plan, Edward," Kate shared. "If you don't mind my saying so, Carlisle," she added quickly.

He took her hand and said, "Of course I don't mind, honey. I value your opinion, especially as someone seeing our business with fresh eyes."

"Well, in that case, I'd like to say that I would feel very excited personally to donate my own time to your foundation to help Bella make this happen. This is exactly the kind of opportunity I've been looking for."

"Wow, Kate, that is incredibly generous," I said appreciatively.

"How about if we spend some serious time talking about this at our next management team meeting on Sunday, and if all goes well, we can approach Bella."

"Thanks, Dad," I answered happily, my heart lifting with the possibilities for the future. Until he interrupted my thoughts with that word.

"BUT…"

"But?"

"But, Edward. Melding relationships and business plans can get complicated. Your new bond is tender and requires lots of TLC. I certainly wouldn't want to jeopardize your future together for the sake of business."

"Don't worr-"

"AND…" he started again.

"And?" Christ, there's more?

"And, the reverse is also true. It wouldn't be fair to the business if something happened between the two of you personally and Bella had to leave here."

"All good points, Dad," I conceded.

"So we'll give it some serious thought then," he concluded.

"Fair enough," I said, pleased that the topic had been broached and he was agreeable.

"So, what else did we miss?" he chuckled heartily.

O – o – o - O

I called Emmett before we arrived back at the dock to see if he was available to help me unload the groceries. It wasn't exactly as easy as pulling into the attached garage at home and walking ten steps to the kitchen. Thankfully, he had a free time slot, and he was happy to help me and welcome Dad back home. Soon, we had both everyone and everything settled in their proper places.

I hastily pulled on my swim suit, my long-sleeved tee, sunglasses and flip flops and headed to the beach. I'd promised Tyler I'd be in the chair at noon, and I made it with only two minutes to spare. The cliffs were alive with the familiar buzz of teenage activity, and the sand was already crowded with beach towels and sand toys and all kinds of vacationers enjoying themselves. I was sharing second watch with Tyler on the beach, and Brody was guarding the cliffs. We staggered our lunch breaks and the three hours passed quickly. Everyone was pretty much staying out of trouble. Five more minutes and I could find Bella and kiss her some more. Yum, kissing Bella was really, really nice.

"Help!" I heard the cry first and stood in my chair to find the source of trouble. Splashing weakly in the direct line of my chair was Bella. She had a huge smile on her face, and she was treading expertly while playfully flicking water toward me. "Someone, save me!"

I yelled over to the other guards, "This one's mine." I jumped down to the sand and ran into the water toward Bella. I swam out to where she was treading water. "You rang?"

"Thank God you're here! I swam out too far and can't get in by myself."

"Well, since you're definitely, um, responsive, how about you hop on my back and I'll swim you in."

"You can do that? Wow, what a big, strong guy you are," she flirted shamelessly.

I turned back to the shore. "Hop on, Miss. Put your arms around my neck and don't let go."

"Oh, I won't."

I felt her climb on top of me and grab me around the neck. I started a breast stroke toward the shore. Occasionally, her body would bump on top of me, and I could feel her deliciously bare skin against my back. I was overjoyed that she'd chosen a bikini for this sexy little role play.

When the water was shallow enough for me to stand, I planted my feet and allowed her to stand behind me for a second. Then in a swift move, I turned and lifted her, one elbow crooked under her knees and the other around her back. Bridal style wasn't the standard lifeguard carry, but then again, this wasn't your typical save.

"Please place your arms around my neck again, Ma'am. Just in case," I said in my most serious lifeguard voice.

She raised her brown eyes to mine and I could see miles of want and desire written all over her face. I imagined mine must have been even more obvious, having spent the last three hours in the chair thinking exclusively about Bella, and what I wanted to do to her the second this shift was over. Then again, my normal thoughts never strayed very far from Bella.

"Hey, wait a second. Didn't I already save you once this summer?"

"That didn't count. I was barely conscious. I kinda wanted to enjoy it this time."

"Hmmm. And _are_ you enjoying it this time?"

"So far. Yeah, it's a pretty kickin' rescue."

I really liked the sound of that! She was not done being saved. I carried Bella over to my chair.

"Do me a favor and grab my shoes and shirt so I don't have to put you down."

"Now that you mention it, I am a little shivery here."

Mmm, shivery. That probably means…I swept my eyes down her body, stopped dead in their tracks at…_yep_, her perky nipples standing at attention for me.

"Well, Miss, the best cure for shivers is body heat. Why don't you snuggle in a little closer and take some of my heat for yourself."

"Can't I just put your shirt on?"

"No can do. Sorry, but I lost my very favorite sweatshirt that way just last week."

And I'd like to keep looking at your body in that wet bikini for a while longer. Yeah, I felt like a pig, but it was worth it. She angled her body so that her front was more fully…engaged with my chest.

Standing at the bottom of Tyler's chair holding Bella in my arms, I informed him, "Ty, clock me out."

"Sure man, no problem," he laughed at our antics.

Bella let out a huge contented sigh as I set off carrying her back to Spruce Lodge. Her eyes were closed and she resembled a big cat curled up in a sunny spot at the window. I could probably have walked ten miles carrying Bella this way. Her weight wasn't insignificant, but I was completely distracted by the view that her clingy wet bikini was affording me.

I felt Bella shift a little and looked down to see her nuzzling her face into my chest. She inhaled deeply and burrowed in further. I was all for the nuzzling and burrowing. I helped her a little by pulling her tighter to my body, extending the invitation. Make yourself at home right there, Sweetheart!

Speaking of home, we were now heading up the walkway to Spruce Lodge. I turned the knob and gave the door a little nudge with my foot. I carried her straight over to the couch, where I laid her down gently before sinking to my knees on the floor right next to her.

"What are you doing, Mr. Lifeguard?"

"Oh, I'm just doing a safety check. Standard procedure."

"Really? You do this with all your victims?"

"Actually, no. Just the extremely hot ones. Now, if you'll please allow me to do my exam." I gave her the one eyebrow challenge.

"Okay, okay. Do your exam."

"Well, first, I have to do the visual scan. To look for anything that looks suspicious." I started by placing my head about six inches away from the bottoms of her feet. I carefully and slowly moved my way up to her knees, then thighs.

I could feel her body shaking under the close scrutiny. As I raised my eyes slowly over her bikini bottoms to her belly, I could see goosebumps breaking out all over her skin.

"Are you cold, Ma'am?"

"A little."

"One second, and I'll get you a cover up. This part of the procedure is highly critical." Then with all the eagerness of the 12-year-old boy inside of me who'd never had a chance to be this bold, I slowly drew my eyes up to Bella's bikini top. With the thin guise of my professional duty, I ogled her breasts for all I was worth. Her chest was heaving under my inspection but she didn't move. Reluctantly, I continued my movement up her neck, over her lips and nose and finally met her eyes. I knew that if Bella were to perform a similar exam on me right now, she'd discover something extremely hard poking out of my swim trunks. I was way beyond aroused from her little display in the water and the close contact we'd shared.

"So, does my body look okay?" she asked shyly.

"Your body looks fucking fantastic, Ma'am. Want that blanket now?"

"Actually, would you mind just lying on top of me instead? I think that body heat theory has some merit."

"Well, that's highly unusual, but I suppose it would make the next part of the exam easier."

"Really? What's that?"

"I have to check your breathing." I climbed up onto the couch and held the full length of my body just over hers. I could feel her lifting her hips toward me.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to keep perfectly still. I just need to check something." Her eyes told me to go ahead, and she relaxed her body back down to the couch.

Holding my elbows on either side of her head, and keeping my weight off her body, I brought my lips to hers and gave her a whisper of a kiss. "Could you feel that?"

"No, not really. Try again, maybe?"

Staying in character, I touched her lips with mine again, this time a shade more firmly.

"How about that?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Harder?"

This time, I went in for the kill. I locked my lips onto hers and we moved together until she needed a breath. I brought my tongue out to play along her lower lip, and she opened greedily and took me right in. When she moaned, I felt it all the way down to my toes. I let some of the weight off my arms and settled my body into hers. She seemed to really like that, because she grabbed one of my legs between her two and gave a healthy squeeze.

I let my fingers come up and thread through her hair, and I felt her doing the same to me. I had forgotten that she'd been swimming in the ocean, and running my fingers through her hair was a harsh reminder that she probably needed a hot shower more than anything right now. Even more than this.

I had to laugh to myself at my self cock-block, but I had plans for tonight, and Bella was threatening to derail me if we continued any further. I gave her one final appreciative kiss before pulling off her and standing up.

"I'll be right back." I went into her bathroom and plugged the bathtub. I started the hot water and opened the cabinet, hoping that we'd stashed some bubble bath in there. I found a small bottle of body wash. That would have to do. I poured it in and watched as the bubbles started to form. I went back out to where Bella was still lying on the couch.

"Okay, here's the deal. I had planned to cook dinner for you tonight anyways. So I want you to have yourself a relaxing bubble bath and change into something comfortable. I am going to shower and grab my dinner supplies. I'll be back here in a half hour, okay?" I knew I could have easily been back in five minutes, but now I needed a little me-time in the shower and I didn't want to rush Bella- too much.

She got up from the couch and came to stand right in front of me. "So, thanks again for saving me." Bella reached her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a sweet kiss.

"Ma'am, the pleasure was entirely mine."

"There's more pleasure where that came from. Hurry back!" With that, she gave me a sly little wink, spun me around toward the door, and gave me a gentle shove. I grabbed my flip flops on the way out and tossed her my shirt.


	27. A Couple of Hens

_**Previously on The Cliffs**__:_

"There's more pleasure where that came from. Hurry back!" With that, she gave me a sly little wink, spun me around toward the door, and gave me a gentle shove. I grabbed my flip flops on the way out and tossed her my shirt.

**Chapter 27**

My heart was flying all the way back to the Hollow. It wasn't easy to hold back when Bella was so enticing, but just knowing how she felt about me now and that things were moving forward was enough to allow me to relax and enjoy whatever it was she wanted to do together. And in the meantime, I took care of myself in the shower so I wouldn't be out of control later. I had a feeling this was a big night for us, and I wanted to be on top of my game. I dressed quickly and assembled all my supplies and ingredients. I grabbed two bottles of white wine from the fridge and headed back to Bella's.

I knocked twice before pushing open the door. "Hello? Bella? You decent? Hope not!"

Nice touch, right?

From upstairs, she yelled, "I'll be right down. Make yourself at home."

I emptied my bags on the counter in the kitchen. First, I pulled the flowers out and quickly arranged them before Bella came downstairs. There weren't many choices for a vase, and I finally settled on a glass carafe circa 1987, which I quickly filled with water and dropped in the orange roses. I knew just enough about flower arranging to know that I had just done a supremely lame job with this one. Clearly not my ball of wax. I'd let Bella do the stuffing and fluffing. For now, I settled for sending the message.

Orange roses. Excitement, enthusiasm, desire and passion. That just about said it all.

I pushed the makeshift vase to the middle of the counter. Stowing one bottle of wine in her refrigerator, I opened the other and poured out two glasses. I heard Emmett's voice in my head, "Wine is for the intimate dinner. When you expect to be there for a while and there's no rush."

Bingo!

I grabbed the two glasses and went back to the living room to wait for Bella. She was just making her way down the stairs. I had to laugh when I saw her wearing my shirt from earlier with a pair of tight white denim shorts. Her wet hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Her skin was nice and pink from her warm bath. She looked perfectly relaxed.

"Well, I have to admit, my shirt looks much better on _you_."

"I know, right? That's why I'm keeping it. That and because I love that it smells like you." She blushed a little after that, like maybe she said a tad more than she'd meant to. I have to admit, her little confession sent little tingles down my spine. And other fun places.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Gee, I don't know. Do you think it's safe after my accident earlier?"

"Normally, I'd say no. But I will be carefully monitoring your vital signs tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Ma'am. All part of the service we provide."

"I am _really_ starting to like these services you provide." And the vixen set her lips right on top of mine and drove me crazy for a few minutes with her crazy hot kisses.

"Well, you are about to get a glimpse into my 'Cullen-ary skill' tonight as well." I made sure to air quote the Cullen to make sure she knew how clever I was!

"A man of many talents."

"So I've been told." That was not a lie. And it was only fair to warn her.

"So, what's for dinner?"

I held out my hand for her. "Shall we?"

She took my hand and I led her to the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw the roses. "Wow, Edward, they're really spectacular!"

"_You're_ spectacular!" I said, engaging her in one of our favorite pastimes.

"Seriously, Edward. They're so unusual. So vivid and…"

"Exciting?"

"Right."

"Mr. Hooper helped me choose the color."

"You needed help picking which color you liked?" she asked, confused.

"Haven't you heard how every rose color symbolizes some specific emotion?"

"Oh yeah, I do remember hearing about that. So, what's orange supposed to be?"

"Desire. Passion."

"Good choice," she smiled.

"Yeah, I passed on innocence and purity right away," I said, stalking around to her side of the counter.

"Wise decision," she said, opening her arms in invitation.

I closed in and gave her a small sample of my desire and passion. And the complete opposite of innocence.

"Holy shit, you're hot," she said, once I let her up for air.

"Right back at ya, Babe."

I pulled out a stool at the counter for her.

"Can't I help?" She pouted a little.

"Nope."

"But you used to love my cooking!"

I leaned across the counter on my elbows and took her chin in my hand. "Bella, let me take care of you for a change." I sealed the deal with a soft kiss.

"Fine," she said, temporarily placated, "but I need _some_ kind of a job."

"You have a big job. Drink your wine. Keep me company. Tell me more about your music."

I set to work chopping the herbs for the rub, showing off all my knife skills for Bella. I readied the Cornish game hens on the broiler pan. I spilled a little oil into my hands and rubbed the hens inside and out, very suggestively, but mainly because it would help the herbs cling. I thoroughly rubbed the herb mixture into the hens and inside the body cavity.

"Edward, are you cooking those or making love to them?"

"Well, some people say it's not good to play with your food, but I disagree. I think when you enjoy what you're doing, it actually makes the food taste better."

"You honestly love cooking, don't you?"

"I do. I love the whole service aspect of this business. I learned plenty in school, but I think the true joy of making people feel comfortable was ingrained in me from birth. Mom loved making a home for all of us, and before she got sick, she loved entertaining friends as well. Dad's got a natural instinct that I'm hoping will rub off on me the more time we spend together. Jasper has a way of sensing people's emotional needs that is frankly eerie some time. And believe it or not, Emmett is somewhat of a savant himself."

"How was your Dad today? I meant to ask earlier, but you distracted me."

"Oh, you mean, my daring water rescue?"

"No, I mean your Officer-and-a-Gentleman routine, carrying me here from the beach against your bare chest, and then…examining me and turning me into a pile of goo on the couch."

"Jesus, Bella, I'm glad I put the sharp knife down!" I remarked, feeling less than totally in control.

"Anyway, how is Carlisle?"

"He seems strong," I said. "He was really happy to get out of that hospital room."

"What did you tell him about us?" she asked. Fair question, and one that deserved an honest answer.

"I told him that we're together," I said, looking up at her across the counter to gauge her response.

She took a sip of her wine, so I continued. "I left out most of the gory details, like my birthday present-"

"Why, you think he'd be embarrassed that I got you a book of Bach Inventions?" she said slyly.

"I'd already told him over the phone that we'd gone to the waterfall. He acted kind of funny, but at the time, I thought maybe he just wasn't feeling well. Now, I think I get it," I said.

Bella's face had fallen, and I figured she was probably worrying about her part in the long-ago cover up, Waterfall-gate.

"He asked you to leave," I stated.

She hesitated for a moment. A moment that scared me a little bit.

"Bella, this thing between us," I gestured with my oily, rub mix-covered fingers, "deserves our very best effort. And I am pledging to you right here and now that I will not give you anything short of honesty. And I am standing here in front of you, hoping with all my heart that you believe I deserve the same."

"Oh, Edward, of course I do," she said sadly. She set her drink down and took my hands in hers, greasy rub and all. "I just didn't see a need to throw Carlisle under the bus," she admitted.

"Bella, that bus went by here eight years ago. Let's just clear the air."

She nodded. "Okay, well it sounds like he already told you what happened, so what do you need me to fill in for you?"

"I think I know everything I need to know. I just wanted you to know that he told me."

"I'm sorry, Edward. It must have been really painful for you to hear that he played a part."

"You could say that. I threw up over the side of the boat."

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I pushed out a small laugh. "I haven't gotten seasick in twelve years."

She pushed up onto the foot rail of the stool and kissed me, not able to use her hands because they were now as greasy as mine. "Poor baby," she said.

"Actually, I think Dad took the brunt of it. He had a lot to get off his chest. For a long time, he blamed himself for everything that happened between you and me and how miserable I was for so long after you left."

"Ouch," she said, reminding me that I was hurting her, too. This was just one big pile of hurt for everyone.

"You know what? Why don't we move on and leave all this behind?" I suggested hopefully.

"Yes, definitely," she agreed, kissing me again before returning to her stool. "So, what did Carlisle think about us moving forward? Was he supportive?"

"I would say he is cautiously supportive."

"He doesn't think I'm good for you."

"No, that's not true, Bella. He knows you're what I need."

"I don't understand then."

"I think he's worried that _I'm_ not going to be what _you_ need, and…"

"And I'm going to dump and run again."

I looked up and saw her beautiful sad eyes looking down into her wine glass. Not five minutes earlier, I'd pledged my honesty, so I wasn't going to start now with a lie.

"Something like that."

She painstakingly curled her lips up into a brave little smile. "Well, I guess I don't blame him for being protective of you, Edward. It's his job. But you should know that I'm going to do everything I can to earn back his trust, along with yours."

"Fuck, Bella, you had me at hello."

She hopped off her stool and came around to my side of the counter. Pulling me toward the sink, she slipped her own body in front of mine, facing both of us toward the faucet. She warmed the water and squirted a dollop of soap into her hand. Reaching around to grab my hands, she pulled them around her body, locking my pelvis against her little white shorts. With a wildly erotic motion, she soaped up my hands with hers, taking care to clean all the bits of food and grease from my hands and nails. While she rubbed and rolled and caressed and cleaned my hands, I tipped my mouth down and feasted on my favorite spot just at the base of her neck. I rocked my hips into her, careful not to push her too hard against the counter. Tightening my forearms around her, I trapped her in my embrace.

She ended our little hand-cleaning session by turning off the water and toweling us off. Now that my hands were nice and clean, I let them in on the act, too. I snuck my hands up the front of her/my shirt and slowly worked them up to her abdomen. Lucky for Bella, she'd used warm water on our hands.

As my travels continued, I made first contact with her bra. Be still my heart- I felt lace! She fell back against me in total surrender and lifted her arms up around the back of my neck porn-star style, granting me free access to everything in her shirt.

I didn't want to waste any time unhooking her bra, so I just pushed the cups up and out of the way. Her breasts were soft and pliant, and her moans told me she was enjoying the attention. So did her ass grinding into my cock. I flashed back to our wake up scene today, where her sweet ass, clad in nothing but tiny bikini underpants, was dancing in my barely clad lap. I knew she felt me hardening behind her, and she seemed appreciative of my interest.

Thankful that I had pre-gamed, I gave her breasts a little more attention and pulled my hips back from her fiendish grinding.

"Mmmm," she complained.

I gave her a few playful nips at her neck and moved my lips to her ear. "Bella, I have big plans for tonight."

"Mmm, is that right?" she said dreamily.

"Yes, and I need to put dinner in the oven, or the whole thing falls apart."

"Dinner, shminner," she answered.

"Oh, that's mature."

"Who says I want to be mature?" she challenged.

"But you're the older woman! Aren't you supposed to be in command of your body or some such shit?"

"I'd rather be in command of yours," she answered with a low growl.

I had to admit, her words sent a jolt of electricity straight to my dick. 120 volts. That did it; there was just way too much heat in this kitchen.

I slowly worked my hand out of her/my shirt, giving her breasts one last farewell squeeze.

"To be continued," I promised, tearing myself away.

Bella stood at the sink for a minute, collecting herself. She looked positively adorable standing there all dejected and aroused.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly of you," she accused with a pout.

"Trust me, Bella, what was about to happen NEXT wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me. At all. Come on, I'll let you help make the salad."

Looking slightly less hostile, she began tearing the romaine lettuce into the salad bowl.

I popped the hens into the oven, along with some seasoned fingerling potatoes around the edges of the pan. I prepared the Caesar salad dressing and set it in the fridge with the lettuce but in a separate bowl so it wouldn't get mushy.

"Okay, the prep is done. The hens just need to cook 45 minutes. Should we set the table?"

"Actually, I better dry my hair before I turn into the Swamp Creature from the Black Lagoon."

"I have a better idea. Let's both set the table together and then I'll dry your hair for you."

"Deal."

I carried the flowers to the table. Bella grabbed the placemats and glasses and I handled the dishes and silverware. "Looks good," she commented.

"Hold on," I said, returning to the kitchen to retrieve the candles I'd bought earlier in the day. I placed them close to the flowers, but not near enough to start a fire. That wasn't the flame I was hoping to ignite tonight. I set the matches down for later.

"Pretty damn romantic, Mr. Lifeguard," she commented.

I fully understood why she kept invoking our roles. It was a defense mechanism, a disguise to hide behind. And while I'm all for role playing, I felt like it was time for us to both stop hiding.

"Hey Bella? Is it okay if we're just us now?"

She met my eyes before answering. "Absolutely."

"Good. Let's go take care of your rat's nest."

"Hey!"

"What? You're the one who said…"

"I said Swamp Creature!"

"Whatever. Let's do this."

O – o – o – O

I had passed through Bella's bedroom earlier, on the way to run her bath. But returning so quickly to share her intimate space was really encouraging. Bella took her seat at the vanity and pulled out her hair dryer. I stood behind her and looked at her in the mirror.

"So, should we go wavy or straight?" I asked her.

"Blower's choice," she answered with a smile.

I liked the sound of that.

"Okay, then. Wavy it is." Now, it's not that I liked Bella's hair wavy any more than I liked it straight. I just happened to know that blowing it dry wavy would be about twenty times more fun for me. Because instead of using a big round brush, I'd get to use my hands. And goo would be involved, which always made for a good time.

I reached my arm over her shoulder and picked up the bottle of hair gel. I squirted a big glob into the palm of my hands. I rubbed them together and then dove into her scalp. I really played this up, taking my time to massage her scalp and her neck and her temples. I don't think Alice would have approved of my styling methods at all, but I couldn't have cared less.

It wasn't entirely my fault that we got off track with the gel. I could see Bella's face in the mirror, and her response to my attentions could not have been more gratifying. Eyes rolled back in her head, mouth hanging loosely open, shoulders leaning trustingly into my body just that smidgen that told me she was undeniably mine. Putty in my hands.

Her hair was starting to dry, and despite the fun we were having now, I knew there would be hell to pay later if I let her hair get all frizzy. I wiped my hands off on a nearby towel and picked up the dryer in my right hand. I let my fingers reach into her scalp again and pulled aside a big handful of hair. I carefully dried it without putting too much heat on her head or neck. I used my hand to twist the hair a bit so it would have some body to it.

"Don't tell me you learned this at Cornell, too," she said in amazement that I knew how to style her hair.

"Bella, I learned this from watching _you_." I'd watched her do this seven nights a week every summer. I would watch intently, mesmerized by the systematic way she'd separate her hair and then patiently dry each little slice. Half the time, her eyes would be closed and she probably didn't realize I was observing. But I loved watching her, and I always wanted to be the one holding the heavy hair dryer for her or pulling my fingers through her hair. It seemed almost like a religious experience, her little escape. Sometimes she would hum a song, other times she appeared deep in thought.

I loved the way her head tilted when I gently pulled her hair in one direction. The response was subtle, but it was a clear gesture of trust. I loved that I was making her feel so relaxed, so pampered. If I had my way, I'd take care of her like this every day of forever.

I set down the dryer and pulled the hair back behind her ears the way she liked it. Standing behind her chair, I regarded her in the mirror.

"God, Bella. You are so beautiful."

She leaned back into me and tilted her chin back. She grabbed my hands in hers and pulled me down so that my lips could reach hers. It was a little funky that way because I was upside down, and we broke away with a little laugh. She stood up from the chair and turned so she could wrap her arms around me. She gave me a delicious kiss that went on and on and on until I heard the faint but persistent beep of the oven timer.

"Bella, that's my timer."

"But this is so much fun!"

"I know, but the hens are calling."

"Edward, do you realize we just got _cock_ blocked by a couple of hens?"

O – o – o - O

I asked Bella to light the candles and put on some music while I tossed the salad, adding the dressing and some extra grated parmesan and garlic before throwing the croutons in on top. When I returned to the dining room, Bella was reorganizing the flowers.

"Much better," she said.

"Definitely. That is seriously not my forte."

"Well, I'll be damned, I think I just found something Edward Cullen isn't good at."

"There might be one or two other things as well," I admitted with a laugh, returning to the kitchen for the wine.

"Oh yeah? Do tell," she pressed playfully when I reappeared.

I refilled our glasses while answering. "Oh, let's see. I stink at poker, you would actually cry if you heard me play the French Horn- yes, I tried it for a while, I'm terrible at fishing-"

"Fishing? Nobody's bad at fishing. You just stand there and do nothing for hours."

"Exactly. Standing and doing nothing…not really my best thing."

"Oh, Charlie will be so sad to hear that. I'm sure he'd love to go fishing with you some day."

"Sorry, Bella. Ain't gonna happen. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I am total fail at riding the unicycle."

"Now why would you even know that?"

"Emmett dared me one time. It was the most painful five minutes of my life!"

Bella dissolved into peals of laughter. "Anything else?"

"Let me see," I said, reaching across to fill her salad bowl, then mine. "I am the worst Bingo player in the history of the game."

"But it's all luck!"

"You know what they say, Bella, unlucky in Bingo, lucky in –"

Oops. Not just oops, but **OOPS **in all bold caps!

I quickly stabbed a forkful of lettuce and shoveled it toward my face, hoping maybe Bella hadn't been paying attention. Fat chance.

She set down her fork and took my other hand in hers. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled through my mouthful of food, feigning a casual tone that I didn't feel. Meanwhile, my heart was beating right through my shirt. I chose a particularly fascinating crouton upon which to focus all my attention. Just until the storm blew over.

"Me, too," I heard her say.

And just like that, everything was okay. No, everything was AMAZING!

I looked up from my bowl into her waiting eyes. With the same casual tone, I said, "Oh, well _that's_ good." And then I stopped ordering my mouth muscles not to smile, and they broke into a huge shit-eating grin. Strike that. The cat that ate the canary grin, way more pleasant imagery for the dinner table.

And Bella's face was sporting the mirror image, and our hands were still clasped, and we finished our salads without another word between us, in the comfortable wake of the briefest declaration of love ever to be uttered. In fact, neither of us had uttered it at all.

Except both of us had.

O – o – o - O

I cleared the salad along with the bowls and gave Bella a kiss as I stood to go into the kitchen.

"Mmm," she said appreciatively. "I think we should have a new rule that you have to kiss me every single time you leave me to go into the kitchen."

I couldn't find a reason to object, so I agreed. The hens did not disappoint. They were a lovely shade of gold, and were pleasantly coated in a crispy layer of the Scarborough Fair herbs and spices. Into the waiting pan on the cook top, I tossed the cleaned green beans, just giving them a quick turn over the heat and then sprinkling in some sliced almonds for a little added texture.

I plated the hens and surrounded each with a smattering of potatoes and half the beans. Grabbing Bella's plate and the basket of rolls, I came back out to the table and served her. "Here's your cock-blocking hen," I said. "Take a roll. I'll be right back."

I turned toward the kitchen.

"AHEM!"

_Huh_? I turned to face Bella, not understanding. "Did you seriously already forget our new rule? We just made it like one second ago!"

I seriously _had_ forgotten our new rule, but I happily complied now, giving Bella a kiss before leaving for the kitchen again to retrieve my dinner.

When I came back with my plate, I was pleased to see that she'd waited for me. "Edward, this is beautiful. If it tastes even half as good as it looks, I'll be really, really happy."

"That's what she said," I quipped.

"Oh, I see you're in 8th grade tonight."

I just shrugged. Bella took her knife and fork and daintily cut into her hen. She isolated the tiny drumstick, and was hacking away with her cutlery. I couldn't stand the torture the poor bird was enduring a moment longer.

"Bella, just pick up the bone and put in your mouth already!"

"That's what he said!" she shot back.

"Oh, will you look at who just enrolled in Middle School with me," I said.

"Yeah, we'll probably both be in the principal's office before dinner is over."

"The thing about this dinner is you absolutely cannot eat it properly with a fork and knife. Well, I mean you could probably eat the potatoes and the green beans, but there's no way you can get at all the juicy goodness of the little hen without ripping it apart with your hands and gnawing on every bone."

"You first," she challenged.

"I thought you'd never ask!" And with that, I made one massive incision all the way down the bird and split it into two. Grabbing for the drumstick, I twisted until it was free and made a big point of sucking suggestively on the bone.

"Mmmmmmm," I said, letting my eyes roll back in my head. "Here, taste this," I said, handing her a juicy piece of meat.

"Why? Does yours taste so much better than mine?"

"Yes, because I'm feeding it to you," I said. "Now open up and eat this."

"That's what he said again," she said, taking the meat from my fingers with her lips and tongue. "Oh my God, you're right! Your bone tastes way better than what I was eating before."

"That's what she said, obviously."

"Obviously," she repeated.

I refilled the glasses again, emptying out the bottle. Interesting, I thought. I hadn't really felt the wine until I noticed we'd gone through the bottle.

"Edward," Bella started, but broke up into laughter before she could get out the next word.

"What?"

"You've got… you've got…." She held her stomach and doubled over onto the table. Finally she pointed at my stomach.

I looked down and saw a huge glob of greasy hen perched on my stomach. The grease had already penetrated my shirt.

"Oh shit," I said. "That's gonna leave a stain."

"That's what she said!" said Bella, pounding the table with her hand and dissolving into tears.

"That's it. I'm cutting you off. No more wine."

"No, you can't do that. I'll be good. I promise."

She sat up again, but the second she took one look at the big stain on my belly, she broke up all over again. "Edward, you have to take that off. It's not fair!"

"Oh, so this was your diabolical plan all along? Make me drop food on myself so I'd have to take my clothes off at the table? Very clever, Bella. Very clever, indeed."

"Yes, Edward, I designed this whole evening so you would dribble a big glob of hen on yourself exactly at 7:18 pm. I am that good."

"Well, I bow to the genius of your carefully laid trap," I said, taking my shirt off.

"Oh, hello there," Bella said to my chest. "Remember me from before?"

"Well, I think the chest I met earlier was wearing a bikini top, not that oversized grey shirt," my chest said.

"Oh, maybe this will jog your memory," she said, ripping off her/my shirt.

Holy shit. Intoxicated Bella was in the house. This could be fun…up to a point. What I had hoped for tonight was not something I was willing to do if Bella was not in full control of her faculties, or at least 80% control, to pick a number out of the air. It was way too important. I vowed to enjoy her inebriated state but make sure she stayed hydrated for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile, Bella had just confirmed that my earlier perception was correct. She was wearing the sexiest white lace push-up bra, which barely covered her nipples, leaving the top half of her breasts completely exposed. How could she have known about my fondness for lace? I struggled to remember the thread of the conversation so I could try to say something coherent. Oh, right, her breasts were talking to my chest.

"Ah yes, you _do_ look familiar now," I commented.

"Edward, I'm all done eating now." She may have been done eating _dinner_, but she had a ravenous look to her that almost scared me.

I set down the bone I was working on and wiped my hands clean on my napkin. Giving Bella my complete attention, I said, "Me, too."

With one smooth motion, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall on the floor with her shirt. Dear God, Bella _without_ the lace bra was even hotter. I was out of my chair in less than a second, and I'm ashamed to say, I went straight for the boobs. Hey, I'm in Middle School.

I greeted them both with my hands, but soon brought the right one to my mouth. Absolute heaven, better than sucking on game hen any day of the week. Her moans were driving me mad, and I was straining wildly in my boxer briefs. Reversing my attentions, I moved my tongue over her left nipple before pulling as much of her flesh into my mouth as I could fit. I used my teeth a little because, well, frankly, I think I may have gotten a little confused between Bella and my dinner. Judging from her reaction, it was a most welcome technique. _File that away for later use._

I kissed her sweet mouth, savoring the combination of wine and herbs on her lips. I nudged her up by the elbows so she was standing toe to toe with me. Wrapping my arms around her back, I pulled her to me, brushing my chest against hers teasingly softly at first, just enjoying the barest hint of friction with her breasts. When I could no longer hold back, my grip tightened and I crushed her against me, the softness of her breasts squishing and squirming delightfully against the hardness of mine. My tongue took full command of her mouth as my kisses became harder and deeper.

I walked forward, propelling her backwards toward the couch. When we got close, I surprised her by lifting her off the floor completely and laying her on her back. I stood back and gazed at the sight before me. Beautiful Bella, completely bare except for her tiny little white shorts. Hair mussed, eyes expectant and wanting, arms loosely by her side, leaving herself completely vulnerable to me.

_You are one lucky sonofabitch_, I reminded myself.

I climbed up onto the couch, placing my knees by her feet. Leaning over her, with one palm on each side of her waist, I placed a soft kiss on her stomach. That was followed by another, and another. She was watching me intently, and I could see the rise and fall of her abdomen with each breath. I brought one hand to the button on her shorts and silently asked permission to open it. Bella gave me a beautiful smile, which I took as a green light. With a flick of my wrist, the button was undone. I started the zipper down slowly, giving her every chance to change her mind, praying she wouldn't with every pair of teeth I unlocked.

Sitting back on my ankles, I reached both hands to her shorts and slowly slid them down over her hips. About one second into this exercise, I became aware of two facts. First, her shorts were not sliding- it was more like a tug on the right, tug on the left, right, left, right left, until finally they had cleared her thighs. Which brings me to the second fact. That Bella Swan was wearing a lacy thong to match her bra- white of course, under those shorts- and I'd just arrived at the Pearly Gates of Heaven. This girl was perfection, and apparently, she was all mine. My inner caveman jumped up and down waving his club.

With my eyes firmly planted at that spot where the "V" of the panty dipped as low as it could into the Promised Land, I finished ridding her of her shorts. In the process, I moved myself up between her legs so that I was now sitting between her spread knees.

I traced my index finger along the top of her lace, dipping just a bit under the edge at the bottom of the "V". Bella breathlessly awaited my next touch. At the risk of revealing my lace panty fetish, I allowed myself a little play time. Sneaking the tip of each index finger just under the top of the leg openings, I slid my fingers down, down, down, curling under the edges of the lace, closer and closer to where they ultimately would meet at the middle. Allowing my eyes to feast on the sight before me, I watched the progress of my fingers as they snaked their way down silky smooth, bare skin.

Bella sucked in a loud gasp as my fingertips finally touched together, meeting in the moist valley where the fabric of her panties shrank to a single strand. Pulling and holding the strap away from her body with my left hand, I slowly slid the right index fingertip right up the middle, causing Bella to buck wildly into my finger and slam her head back against the couch. I traced lightly up and down the slit, barely touching her. She was hissing and thrashing her head from side to side, almost incoherent with need. I kept up the relentless rhythmic torture.

She pushed up again into my finger and shouted a breathless, "Edward, PLEASE!"

Whimpering my own response to her desperation, I added another finger and sped my motion, still caressing her as lightly as I could, despite her attempts to grind against me. She was keening loudly and tightly clutching handfuls of couch pillow.

Releasing the slip of fabric to free up my left hand, I lightly set the heel of my hand against her pubic bone, right above the top of her opening. Her hips flew off the couch. Adding the rest of the fingers on my right hand, I began drawing tiny circles around her clit. My hands worked against her skin in opposing motions, one providing constant pressure and warmth, the other torturing her with teasing whispers against her wet folds.

And that's when Bella began to sing a most glorious scale for me, starting somewhere around High C and moving up with each of my circles. Her eyes were crazed- she was looking at me, but I don't think she was seeing anything in front of her. Suddenly, the notes morphed into staccato breaths as she finally exploded, her muscles spasming with ecstasy beneath my hands.

We rode out the orgasm together. I continued my gentle strokes until I felt the last of her spasms. I helped her come down off the high by kissing my way tenderly up her body, caressing her breasts to warm away the goose bumps, and telling her over and over how beautiful she was. Finally, I covered her whole body with mine and tucked my head into her neck. She landed back on the island with a loud, long sigh.

"I kind of have a thing for lace," I confessed into her ear.

"Good to know," she responded in a faraway voice.

I nudged her with my nose and chin, sharing in her bliss. I was pretty revved myself, but I could wait. This was well worth it.

I was no stranger to the female orgasm, having assisted with a respectable number in my day. From a purely objective standpoint, I would easily rank Bella's in the top three, in terms of her enjoyment and enthusiasm. However, there was no equal for this experience from my own perspective. I couldn't imagine anything more exhilarating than the power derived from driving her positively bat shit with longing, teasing out her blissful response, and then connecting in this intimate afterglow.

She turned her head to capture my lips with hers. She gave me some grateful Thank-You-Kind-Sir-For-The-Amazingly-Mind-Blowing-Orgasm kisses. At least, that was my interpretation.

She pulled back and said, "Wow."

"Agreed," I said.

"What do you say we continue this party in my bedroom?"

"I say, 'Lead the way, my sexy, lacy tour guide.'" I pushed off her body and let her slip out from under me. She bent to gather her shorts from the floor. Damn, she looked hot moving around in that lacy thong, but I had a feeling what awaited me just beneath was even more intriguing. I'd felt mostly bare skin, but there was some kind of dreamscaping down there that I was more than a little curious to explore.

I went back to the table, collected our various discarded articles of clothing off the floor, and blew out the candles. They'd served their purpose for the night. It wasn't like me to leave dirty dishes or food lying around, but when Bella beckoned me to the stairs with, "What the heck is taking you so long?" I decided the dirty dishes could damn well wait.


	28. Dessert

**A/N:** And so, the longest date in the history of FF continues into its third chapter... Obviously, these characters aren't mine, but tell me, people, was SM's Edward _this_ perfect? Is he _too_ perfect? And how about that Jacob Jankowski- he's pretty darn perfect! Enjoy! ~BOH

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Bella, wait!" I called over to where she'd begun climbing the stairs.

"What is it? Are you stalling?"

"Hardly," I scoffed at the very idea. "Our rule…" Rushing over to her, I planted a kiss on her lips and said, "I want to grab some water, so I need to leave you and go into the kitchen."

"Oh, you are an obedient one, aren't you?" she said with a sexy growl. "Run along, get the water. And no dilly-dallying!"

I went quickly to the kitchen, fighting against my instinct to at least refrigerate the leftovers. Thank goodness my professors weren't here to see this bacteria-fest. Automatic fail in Culinary Arts 102, and with good reason!

My earlier worries about Bella drinking too much had largely dissipated with our adventure on the couch. I was confident that she was fully capable of making reasonable decisions for herself. In fact, it seemed that she was making some extraordinary decisions for herself tonight. I subconsciously patted the outside of my shorts pocket, where I had optimistically stowed not one, but three, condoms. Any more than that was just being a pig. I figured that Bella would only discover my, er, preparation, if it came down to us needing it. In which case we'd both be glad.

I retrieved four cold water bottles from the fridge and held them away from my bare chest. I clutched the discarded clothes under my arm and got my ass upstairs as fast as humanly possible. My heart was pounding for more than one reason as I skidded to a halt at the threshold of her bedroom.

The bed covers had been peeled back carefully into a neatly folded pile at the foot of the bed. The room was dimly lit by the warm glow of her bedside table lamp. Her iPod was producing some soft instrumental music that I couldn't be bothered to identify.

Because there, lying seductively on her back, with her hands tucked comfortably behind her head, legs casually crossed at the ankles, was the girl of my dreams. And did I mention that she was completely naked?

"What took you so long?" she said, turning her head to where I stood paralyzed and petrified in the doorway. As in, the Petrified Forest. Rock hard.

I answered with a lame whimper and fought to uproot my feet from the earth.

Left, Right, Left, Right, Left.

Set the bottles down on the night stand.

Drop the clothes on the floor.

Now that I had successfully propelled myself to her bedside, my curiosity was satisfied in the pussy sculpting department. A most helpful isosceles triangle of closely trimmed hair pointed me directly to the bull's eye. Not that I'd need any help finding it, thank you very much.

Eager to further explore her geometry, I lifted one knee onto the bed.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh," she corrected. "New rule. No clothes allowed in bed."

"How come _you_ get to make all the rules?" I grumbled, retracting my rejected knee.

"Hey, you started it! That honesty pledge…that's way harder than nudity, Edward."

"I suppose I can see your point," I conceded.

"That's what _she_ said!" Bella said proudly.

"So, this…" I said, indicating her naked form, "…isn't hard…_difficult_ for you?" I corrected, not wanting this to turn into one continuous episode of The Office.

"Are you serious? It's terrifying! I mean, look at you! You're this chiseled specimen of masculine perfection. I mean, fuck, Edward, Michelangelo's David would shed marble tears in your presence!"

I guffawed loudly at her hyperbole, though secretly, I was doing triple flips. Being compared favorably to the marble wonder of manhood was a pretty happy trip for my ego.

"I'm being serious over here," she reprimanded. "Here I am, this _middle-aged_ woman-"

"Bella! 29 is _not_ middle-aged!"

"This almost-30-year-old woman, and I'll admit, my body was once pretty fine-"

"The finest," I helpfully supplied.

She smiled gratefully. "But, now it's getting softer-"

"In all the right places," I helpfully supplied again.

She rolled her eyes this time. "And the last time I was naked in front of a man-"

"Stop right there, Bella. Please. I couldn't stand to hear about James right now." I could practically hear my penis weeping. And shrinking.

"EWWW, Edward! You think I'd get naked for James?"

"You didn't?" I asked, waves of relief crashing over me, retroactively deleting all my conjured images of them together in bed.

"That creepy lizard? No way."

"Good to know," I said, repeating her earlier words, in the understatement of the night.

"As I was saying, the last guy who saw me naked didn't exactly boost my confidence in that department."

"Well, clearly, he was an utter moron in every possible way," I said. "And as soon as you let me up on this bed, I'm going to boost the fuck out of your confidence."

"Get on with it then, or should I say, _off_ with it?" she demanded, indicating my remaining clothes.

I unbuttoned my shorts and slid down the zipper while she watched with rapt attention. It seemed that things were moving in the general direction I'd anticipated. However, I didn't want to be presumptuous, so I lowered my shorts carefully so as not to upset the contents of my pocket and possibly come off as the world's biggest douche bag.

Stepping out of my shorts and setting them carefully aside, I watched Bella's expression as she took in my bright blue boxer briefs, one of my more exotic pairs. I wasn't usually so wild with my underwear choices; these were a splurge I'd bought myself for Tanya's birthday. Okay, let's not relive that right now.

"Those right there," she started, "are my new favorite thing."

"Good to know," I said again.

"Would you mind very much spinning around once for me?" she suggested.

"Not at all," I said, placing my hands on my hips and turning slowly so my ass was facing her. I wiggled it playfully before turning back around.

"David's got nothing on you," she affirmed.

"Any more rules I need to know about before I take these off?"

"Nope," she answered, licking her tongue across her lips. That reminded me that I wanted to keep us hydrated.

I twisted open one of the lids and handed her the bottle. "Here, keep drinking water."

She sat up and scooted back against the headboard, taking the bottle from me. "Damn, how do you pull off macho and sweet all at the same time?"

I laughed, "I don't know. Maybe the boxers are imbued with super powers." She handed me back the bottle and I took a long drag before setting it back down on the night stand.

She laughed and said, "Yes, Baby, I think it's safe to say there is something _extremely_ powerful inside those boxers!"

"So," I said, feeling a little too sober all of a sudden.

Just when my nerve was faltering, Bella took the lead. Climbing to her knees, she scooted over to the side of the bed. Sitting down right in front of me and swinging her legs to the floor, she pulled my belly button to her mouth. Tonguing my stomach, she brought her hands around to my back and let them skim along my ass. Looking down at her head playing along the top of my briefs was not an option if I wanted to hold onto my shit, so instead, I focused straight ahead out the windows and braced myself lightly with my hands on her shoulders.

Mercifully, she moved her lips up to my chest, leaving her breasts in direct line with my very excited, but very constrained, cock. I felt Bella's thumbs hook into the waistband and slide around to the sides. She started the long, slow journey downward, thankfully unwrapping me carefully to avoid snagging or snapping. My dick was most grateful, and I believe she could fully see that for herself. I hissed loudly when the fabric prison was finally removed. I couldn't help my cock's shameful plea for attention, bending toward her and presenting itself for attention. And _at_ attention.

I was now so hard, you could've hung a baby grand piano off my penis.

I felt her slide the cotton the rest of the way down past my knees and ankles, and I stepped out of my last scrap of clothes.

I risked a peek down at her head, which was either a very good or a very bad idea. She looked right up at me in the same moment with those big brown doe eyes. I was completely in her thrall. I ran my hands through her hair. She smiled up at me and then turned her attention to my extremely demanding penis.

She reached up and lovingly stroked me with first one hand, then the other.

I said, "Nnnpppffff," which meant, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' That was followed by, "AAAHHHHHHhhhhhh," meaning, 'Your hot little hand feels so fucking fantastic against my bare skin.' Then along came, "MMMMmm," translated as, 'GOD yes, please touch me there and there and DEFINITELY THERE!'

Then my sweet Bella said a temporary goodbye to my dick by planting a soft kiss right on the tip. Scooting backwards to the middle of the bed, she beckoned me to join her. I wasted no time planting my knee right between her retreating legs and stalking over her on my hands and knees. She took up her original position on the bed, and pulled me down on top of her. I tried to hold my full weight off her, but she seemed to want to suffocate herself under me, so I obliged. The sensation of bare skin rubbing against bare skin everywhere was absolutely mind-blowing. Every few minutes, a neon signed flashed in my head, "You are bare-ass naked with Bella Swan!"

I kissed her for about three hours, or maybe it was only five minutes here on Earth. Then I realized I was nearing that Point of No Return, that line which should not be crossed without some serious intention toward finishing The Act. I needed to make sure we were on the same page. I would never forgive myself if I pushed Bella too fast, though she seemed to be the one directing the show since we got to the bedroom. Still, a conversation was in order. A naked conversation, the hardest form of conversation. (That's what she said.)

I finished the kiss and tipped over onto my side to put a little space between our bodies.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, feeling the loss.

"I'm right here, Bella." I reached over and tucked her hair gently behind her ear. "I just need to check in with you."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, anxiety starting to worm its way into her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want to make sure you want this as much as I do."

A sly smile came over her face. "Well, I don't know. Just how much do you want this?"

Honesty.

"Bella, I put three condoms in my pocket before I left the Hollow earlier."

She laughed in surprise. "THREE? Wow. Really? Three?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Two for tonight…one for tomorrow?" I offered shyly.

"Well, well, well. You DO have plans for us, my young stallion!"

"I do," I said most seriously. "And they don't stop with tonight."

"Good to know," she repeated, her smiling eyes now locked on mine following my confession.

"You don't ever need to doubt how much I want this, all of you." Leaning over, I cupped her cheek in one hand and pulled her lips to mine. "But just two days ago, you told me you wanted to take things slowly, and…"

She laughed. "And now I've gotten you naked in my bed."

"Yeah," I smiled. "And as much as I am aching for you, Bella, I would sooner get up right now and go have dessert than cause you even a moment's regret if it's too soon for you…for this."

She regarded me with a wondrous look in her eye. "The fact that you just said that is maybe sexier than everything else about you. And that is some seriously _stiff_ competition, Edward Cullen." She paused to kiss me again and gently reached her thigh across to remind me how stiff I actually was.

"Edward, while you were picking up Carlisle today, I did some serious thinking. It's true that you and I didn't find each other under normal circumstances. What a cruel joke played by the universe on a sweet, little boy. Your mother is ripped from your life, and who arrives next on the scene? The soul that seems to call to yours, tragically packaged in an impossibly unattainable woman. Trying to protect both of us, I run away, and keep running until I am crushed by the magnitude of all my terrible choices.

"And in that moment of my utter destruction, I must have emitted some kind of supersonic soundwave out into the universe. Like a hungry, wounded bat, left all alone in an unfamiliar cave, desperately trying to get its bearings. And somehow, Edward, my frequency found yours, right here on this island. And your signal came back to me loud and clear. And I was compelled to come back and find you."

"But you didn't say anything when you first arrived. I had no idea-"

"Come on, Edward. Don't you think it's a little farfetched? Soundwaves traveling across thousands of miles, seeking their mates?"

I thought back to Riley's initial revelation on this very topic. Maybe my range was smaller, but I certainly had no trouble with the concept.

"Actually, Bella, I'll admit to some farfetched theories of my own lately."

"Well, beyond the obvious craziness of my notions, there were a few other hurdles. What did this all mean? What was the attraction all about? Was it fair to say anything before I knew how I felt?"

I nodded along with her doubts, understanding each one painfully well.

"And then, of course, there was you, Edward. How did I know your childhood crush would be something you'd even remember?"

"HAH!" As if I could ever have forgotten Bella or the chain of fantasy women who followed in her wake.

"And I do recall a certain girlfriend…"

"A place holder, Bella. They were all place holders," I said, easily and truthfully dismissing the past eight years' worth of female companions.

"Still, how could I be sure that I was what you needed or even wanted?"

I reached my hand to her cheek and trailed it lovingly down her face, her neck, over both breasts, down her stomach, and finally the dark triangle. "I hope I've put that particular fear to rest."

"And even if we could ignore the age difference, let's not forget your brothers and Carlisle. How would they respond to me swooping in here and snatching up their baby like some…desperate cougar?"

That comment cost her dearly. I could see the lingering pain and self-doubt through the tears that were now pooling in her eyes. And through the hideous lens of her self-image, Bella was laid completely bare before me. And I fully understood her earlier comment equating honesty and nudity.

It struck me that this issue was possibly too big for the king-sized bed we were sharing, probably even for the two of us to work through alone, period. And it also did not escape my attention that forcing this conversation had likely just killed all my chances of needing those packets waiting impatiently in my shorts. Nevertheless, this was the exact reason that pushing the issue was 100% necessary. How much worse would she have felt about herself after taking advantage of my chiseled body?

"God, Bella, it kills me to hear you talk about yourself that way. I don't think I can ever make that feeling go away for you, but I _can_ tell you that what you're calling 'swooping' and 'snatching', I perceive as you _saving_ me. I'm not saying that I was walking around like some hollowed out shell of a man or anything. I mean, hell, I'm 22, and I have this great life and yeah, I've had my share of girls. And it's not like consciously, I realized that I wasn't getting what I needed from any of them.

"But deep down, and especially here on the island, little flares have been shooting up to the surface. In dreams, or in unexpected places. You know all that brush I placed in the access path to the waterfall? That wasn't to keep other people out. That was to keep ME out. I still couldn't face that spot eight summers later. How fucked up is that?

"And how fucked up is that my most persistent fantasies have all been older women, all through high school and college. It was never about my math teacher. She was just doing the talking for you."

"Your math teacher? I might have to hear more about her," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe later," I played along. "On the surface, I have been going about my happy little life, while a place deep inside me has been stuck in this spot, waiting to receive your signal and call you back here to me. And since you've been back…"

Ugh, saying this out loud to Bella was so embarrassing. She was going to think I was just a huge sap.

She ran her hand down my arm. "Just say it, Sweetie."

"Remember when you taught me how to tell if two strings were in tune with each other? You struck those two tuning forks and then moved them close together?"

She smiled, "Yes. I remember the look on your face the first time you heard the sound wave produced by two strings operating in-"

"Perfect harmony," we finished together.

"Bella, I hear that all the time now. It's us. _We're_ doing that together."

"Holy shit, Edward. I guess my theory wasn't that farfetched after all."

"I guess not. Bella, do you get it now? You are IT for me, my matching frequency. Everything else was just noise. "

The tears were no longer contained in her eyes, and I dried her cheeks with my thumbs.

"You make a convincing argument," she said with a weak smile.

"I'm not trying to talk you into anything, Bella. I hope you know that."

She laughed at that. "Seriously, Edward, I have never been with a man who tried harder to talk me _out_ of having sex with him!"

"That's not exactly what I was going for either," I admitted.

"What _do_ you want, then?" she asked me seriously, scratching her fingers into the hair just above my ear.

"I want you," I said simply. But really, there was much more. "And I want you to feel that truth with every fiber of your being. And I'd really fucking like it very much if you wanted me, too."

"Wanting you is the easy part for me," she said.

"I know, Bella. And as for the rest, I was hoping maybe I could do a little more convincing," I said, rubbing my half-aroused self on her thigh.

"Oh, so now you want sex again? Make up my mind already!" she teased.

I shook my head. "Not sex, Bella. I want the corniest of all the clichés in the land. I want to make love to you."

I felt a sharp pinch at my waist. "Ouch! What was that for?" I complained.

"I wanted to see if you're for real or just a really fantastic dream."

"Aren't you supposed to pinch _yourself_ to see if you're dreaming?"

"This seemed less painful," she fired back.

"So? Love making?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, Edward. YES. Make love to me. Go get those condoms already!"

"Condomzzz?" I double checked, still not wanting to be a douche bag.

"Yes, all three of them. And hurry up, will you?"

I scampered over her most ungracefully and dove headfirst to the edge of the bed. I reached my shorts, and furiously attacked the pockets until I located the three little square packages that held so much promise.

Setting them out in a nice straight line on the night stand, I couldn't help grinning like the 8th grader she'd earlier accused me of being. Nothing said 'Good times ahead' quite like a row of condoms.

Our talk had been necessary and productive, but it didn't exactly put either of us in the proper mood. "Bella, do you have any playlists on your iPod for…"

"Making love?" she teased.

"Or something along those lines? I need a little help switching gears here from that serious talk," I admitted.

"I know just the thing," she said, reaching for the dock. Ten seconds later, Muse was blasting "Feeling Good" out the speakers.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel  
__Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
__Reeds driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
__It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me-  
__And I'm feeling good._

"Nice choice," I commented, letting the rhythm work through me. The jazzy, bluesy beat was just the ticket to turn around my mood. "Could you just remind me where we left off please?"

"I believe I was here," Bella said, arranging herself on the bed with her arms crossed under her head.

"And I believe I was here," I said, crawling over to her and straddling her hips with my knees. "Have I mentioned how much fun it is to be able to do this whenever I want?" I swooped down and took her right breast into my mouth.

"No," she answered. "Have I told you how much I enjoy being able to do this whenever I want?" She unhooked her hands and brought them to my chest, tweaking and pulling at my nipples and rubbing her hands all over my chest.

I scooted myself in a southerly direction, allowing brief friction when our hips met, continuing down past her thighs until I was even with her knees. I traced the perimeter of her triangular patch.

"Area equals one-half base times height," I said, reciting the formula while tracing each line as I referred to it.

"Impressive."

I drew a circle around the whole area. "The circumference of a circle equals pi times the diameter." The diameter happened to be a pretty cool line straight down Bella's slit.

She jumped a little when I got to the end of the diameter. She surprised me by reaching out and grabbing the base of my penis. Pulling her hand upwards, she said, "Do you remember the formula for the volume of a cylinder?" Just for fun, she went up and down a few times.

"I can't…quite…recall it …at this particular…moment," I struggled.

Reaching down to my balls, she rolled one around in her hand and said, "How about the surface area of a sphere?"

"Unnnggghh!"

"No, I don't think that's right," she said. "This isn't like you, Edward? You used to be my best student."

Bells and whistles sounded somewhere in the deep fog of my mind. Holy mind fuck for the ages, Bella was picking up on my math teacher fantasy. Bella, acting the part of Ms. Woodward, acting the part of Bella. And down we fell into the rabbit hole.

She was working my cock with one hand, my balls with the other, and my head with her crazy mind game.

"What's the difference between a rhombus and a trapezoid?"

"I have no idea."

She pulled and twisted and stroked some more. "Are you giving me attitude?"

"No."

"No, what?" she demanded.

Gulp. Really? Could I?

"No, Ma'am."

"Mmm, much better," she said. "How many faces does a tetrahedron have?"

"12?" I choked out. This was some kind of insane form of torture. Seriously, they should consider using this on prisoners of war. They could get all kinds of information out of people.

"Edward, are you concentrating?"

I shook my head no, figuring honesty would be the best policy.

"Why not? Is something distracting you?"

I shook my head yes.

She looked down at her hands as if they belonged to someone else. "Oh, I think I see the problem now. You have a _giant_ boner, and you're not going to get a shred of work done until that's taken care of. Am I right?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Go get me a condom!"

I took my obedient ass over to the edge of the bed and grabbed one of the condoms from the neat row. This was really happening. Right now.

I waited for her direction, since Bella/Ms. Woodward seemed to be running the show right now. She spread her legs apart and motioned for me to get in between. YES, MA'AM!

"I'll take that," she said, holding her hand out for the condom. She ripped the package open and motioned my cock to her hand. I scooted towards her body so she could reach me. I felt giddy as she rolled the sleeve down my shaft and gave it two firm tugs.

Bella lifted one of her calves to my shoulder.

_No fucking way._

Then the other.

_Way_.

She was spread mouth-wateringly before me and I could see her readiness. I could practically taste mine.

Her voice softened. "Edward, I want you. Please," she said. "Just us, for real. No lifeguards, no math teachers."

Bella sucked in a quick breath as the head of my cock pressed against her opening. I pushed the tip in and out gently, making sure she was well prepared. My eyes searched hers one last time before taking the plunge of my life. I saw desire and trust reflected back at me.

GERONIMO!

"Bella!"_ I love you so much_, I didn't say, pressing forward until I was fully surrounded by Bella Swan.

Out and in again, we moved together. I gripped her thighs tightly as the sensations overwhelmed me.

"Nnnn," groaned the 10-year-old having his first guitar lesson, his teacher wrapped around his back.

"Ahhh," sighed the 12-year-old confessing his love for the nanny.

"Ohhhh," grunted the frustrated and embarrassed 14-year-old who couldn't contain his ardor on the beach.

"Nnnnggg," cried the boy on the back of the mo-ped struggling to put space between his boner and the object of his desire, not realizing he was about to be abandoned.

"Mmmm," I moaned: the man who massaged Bella with oil and hot stones, supported her Heaven atop his Earth, saved Bella from nearly drowning, unzipped her scuba suit, pressed in for the first kiss, stood in the waterfall with her and heard the truth, fed her chocolate covered fingers, received the sexiest birthday massage on the planet, and carried her home from the beach earlier today.

Meanwhile, Bella was generating her own lovely set of noises, working her way to a dramatic crescendo. I swept my hand up the inside of her thigh and brushed my knuckles where she was most sensitive. Four short notes were followed by a high-pitched cry and her insides shook and clamped around me, completely finishing me off.

"MMMMmmmmaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I exploded loudly, holding onto Bella's thighs in an effort to stabilize myself.

Dizzy with ecstasy, her name on my lips, I thrust into Bella's receptive body as the aftershocks played themselves out. Finally, my reserves fully depleted, I stilled against her.

Desiring more intimacy, I slid her ankles gently down to the bed and pressed forward over her body. Not ready to pull out and break our connection, I left my happily satisfied cock exactly where he was. I tipped us to the side so that I didn't crush her while I lavished her with kisses. The other advantage to this position was it left one hand free for booby feeling. The atmosphere in the bedroom felt lighter now than it had all night. Between the serious conversation and the intensity of the sexual energy, I was feeling totally drained. I would have happily stayed here with Bella, like this, for hours. But Bella seemed to have other ideas.

"So, what did you make for dessert?" she asked, lips curling into a carefree smile.

"Not telling, and I really should make you finish your dinner first," I chided, "but I don't think I could watch you suck on those bones again without attacking you."

"Well, we do have two more condoms left…"

"Vixen!"

O – o – o - O

I threw on my shorts, and Bella dressed in my shirt and her lacy thong, preparing to drive me crazy again, until I warned her that we'd be dining al fresco for dessert. She grumbled a bit but pulled on her shorts, too.

I quickly managed the dirty dishes and ruined food so that we'd wake up to a clean kitchen, albeit a few pans soaking in the sink. I could deal with that. I grabbed the paper bag from the corner of the counter and said, "Come on. We're taking a walk."

"Don't you want a shirt?" she asked.

"Nope. It's a short walk."

I took her hand and led her out the door. We turned and walked to the Hollow, but instead of taking her inside, I brought her around back to the grill. "What's all this?" she asked.

"It's a progressive dinner. Dinner at your place, dessert at mine. Have a seat," I said, while I grabbed the supplies to light the grill from inside the bag. Soon, there was a nice flame.

I pulled out one of the branches I'd broken off earlier and handed it to Bella. I tossed her the bag of marshmallows and retrieved my own branch. "S'mores?" she guessed properly.

"Mmm Hmm."

"God, I haven't had these in…years," she said.

"As I recall, you weren't too good at the marshmallow roasting part. Always getting impatient toward the end and just letting it catch fire and turn into ash."

"I like it burnt!" she protested.

"Okay, Bella. Have it your way," I said agreeably. While she got started on a double marshmallow, I pulled out the graham crackers and chocolate bars.

"So, how many times do we have to have sex to work off this one sandwich?" she asked, as she squished together the crackers around the melty chocolate and gooey marshmallow.

"Well, it kind of depends on how active you want to get!"

"Oh, I want to get very active," she said, bringing the sandwich to her mouth seductively.

As she bit into the treat, everything oozed out along the sides, coating her lips and cheeks with sugar and chocolate. I was out of my seat in a shot, licking and kissing and cleaning her all up.

"Wow. Thanks?" she said, giggling at my sudden attack.

"I could not control myself when I saw that oozy mess all over your face. It was way too delicious to ignore."

"YOU are way too delicious to ignore."

I laughed. "How's eighth grade treating you, Bella?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Maybe we should ask the teacher."

"Jesus, Bella. That was so hot."

"So, how'd I do? You didn't give me any details, so I had to wing it."

"You nailed it."

"That's what she said."

"Aside from the fact that Ms. Woodward was my calc teacher-"

"_Wood_ward? Seriously? That's a classic porno name."

"Yeah, she's pretty much a walking, talking wet dream."

"Uh, hello, boyfriend? I can hear you!"

"You asked. So, Bella….ah…" All of a sudden, the cat had my tongue.

"Yeah?" she encouraged.

Out with it. "Okay. So, our first time. Lots of buildup. Pressure. Etcetera…"

"Edward, do you really have to ask? Are you hearing impaired?"

"No," I smiled, somewhat more relaxed. "I got that part, and by the way, thanks for the feedback!"

Bella winged a graham cracker at my head.

"I was asking something different. I mean, I had this pretty crazy experience kind of like my life flashing before my eyes, but instead it was all these different scenes from my life where I wanted you so badly. It was really intense and I wondered if anything like that might have happened to you, too."

"Of course, Edward. My scenery just started a lot more recently than yours, that's all."

"So, what were you thinking of, if you don't mind sharing."

She smiled at me sweetly and answered, "No, Edward. I don't mind sharing. I've kind of been searching my whole life for someone who actually wants to hear what I'm thinking."

"I'm your man," I mumbled through the toasted marshmallow I'd just pulled into my mouth.

"Indeed, you are," she answered proudly. "Well, it started with the hot stone massage. Your hands were just mmmm and when you flipped me over, your eyes were mmmmm so fucking hot, Edward. You have no idea…"

She seemed to have gotten stuck inside that very fond memory, but then suddenly snapped back to me. "I vividly remember thinking, 'I might die if he stops touching me.'"

Gulp. All this time, she'd been feeling the same way, yet hiding, running, pushing away from me.

"Any_who_," she returned to her slideshow. "That same night we played Twister, I wanted so badly to tangle up with you- _anything_ to feel your touch again- but you weren't mine for the tangling; there was the night of your guitar performance, when I wanted to jump out of my seat and knock you right off your stool and do it right there on the stage. Let's see, I had some wildly inappropriate thoughts the night Carlisle got sick and you came over here and slept on the couch; the night I first kissed you, ohhhhh, what I wanted to do with that tie; and NNnnnnggg, Edward, the following night with the blindfold and the chocolate and you making me so, so needy; the yummy rolling around on the blanket at the waterfall; you drying my hair earlier; and the last thought I remember was tasting you for the first time on your birthday- and I can't wait to do that again, by the way. Okay, that just about covers my thoughts."

"Wow, there was a lot going on up there!" I said, amazed at her recitation.

"Sorry, I forgot to use my filter."

"_What_? Why would I want you to filter what you say to me?"

Two seconds later, she was straddling my lap and kissing the fuck out of me. She came up for air and said, "Damn, you say the sweetest things. Do you have any idea at all how perfect you are?"

"No, but you're more than welcome to keep telling me," I said.

"Oh, I plan to, Baby. Over and over again."

"Speaking of 'over again'…you were saying something about wanting to taste me again sometime really soon…?" My cock stirred hopefully.

"Really soon," she promised, lowering her gaze to my lap. "But while we're here, what other fantasies would you like to tell me about?"

I choked on my marshmallow, sputtering little bits of white all around the patio. I coughed for a few minutes and she popped inside to grab me a water.

"I didn't mean to cause you bodily harm with my question," she chuckled, handing me the bottle.

"I guess I wasn't expecting that to just roll off your tongue so casually."

"I just thought I'd take advantage while you're in this post-coital talkative mood."

"Yeah, I _am_ feeling ridiculously good right now. All right, sure, I'll give you a tidbit or two." I couldn't envision that sharing my fantasies could possibly be a bad thing, and there was certainly a huge upside, so to speak.

She leaned forward in her seat to listen and rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"So there's this whole group of fantasies that falls into what I have now come to recognize as 'The Bella Collection'. You've got your bossy hot teacher. You've got your sexy divorcee calling for the pizza delivery. The lonely housewife next door who wants a swimming lesson. Yada, yada, yada."

"Hmm, those girls are all me?"

"In some way, shape, or form."

"So bossy?"

"Why don't you just focus on the hot and sexy?"

"I think the bossy lends itself to more interesting scenarios for our future."

_BOING. And I'm all the way there_.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," I said wistfully. "So, what about you? What gets you going?"

"Welllll," she said, considering what to reveal. "I think you already got the whole damsel in distress rescued by drop dead gorgeous lifeguard theme."

"Yeah, that was enjoyable," I reminisced. "Except the part where you were actually drowning. Not sexy at all."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, one of my go-to favorites is the lonely woman in her early 30's who hires a handsome young (say, 22-year-old) escort to take her to a charity function. She doesn't realize that the man she's hired is actually a highly skilled gigolo, and he has many charms to share with her."

"So do they fall in love and live Happily Ever After?"

"No, Cary Grant. He fucks her brains out eight ways till Sunday and never sees her again."

"Oh, that sounds kind of sad."

"It's a sexual fantasy, not a fairy tale!"

"Okay, okay. So how do they do it?"

"It depends what I'm in the mood for. Sometimes it's rough and quick, other nights, I need something more drawn out and teasing."

"Mmmm," I said, locking this all away into my _How to Drive Bella Nuts_ file. "This guy sounds versatile."

She winked at me, "Well, he is a professional."

"Sounds like a challenge," I say, already feeling competitive with this fictional creature, the fantasy male escort with a full bag of sexual tricks.

"If you dare," she says. "You ready to share again?"

"Lately, it's been you on a massage table, and a handful of oil."

"Not very creative."

"The penis wants what the penis wants," I said unapologetically.

"Speaking of which…maybe we should get back."


	29. The Foundation

**Chapter 29**

"Rule Number Four," I stated as we pushed through her front door. "You are only allowed to wear lacy under things. Get rid of the rest. Burn them. I don't care. This body should only be touched by lace. And me."

"Wait, I need to clarify," she said. "Do you mean that all I should ever wear is lace underwear, or the only underwear I should wear should be lace?"

"Why, do you think I could get away with the first one?"

"No, I think I might need some clothes for the outside world."

"Hmmm, okay, well, as long as I know that all you're wearing _under_ your clothes is lace, I guess I can live with that. Speaking of which…" I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me roughly, her back against my chest.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

"There's something I need to see. Just…one…sec," I said, opening the button and unzipping her shorts.

"What?" she asked again.

I tugged her shorts down and held her at arm's length away from my body.

"Edward!" she snapped and turned back to face me.

"Uh-uh," I corrected her and held her hips in place. "I need to see this-" I said, grabbing her ass with one hand. "In this thong," I said, slipping one finger down inside the line of the thong where it rested in her crack.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "Are you just about done back there?"

"Not really," I answered. I continued to ogle and caress and just generally enjoy the view. "I didn't get to enjoy this earlier. You were…sitting on it."

"You want to see more of this?" Bella teased, lusty glint in her eye. "Come over here, big boy."

She pulled me over to the couch and removed my shorts and boxers along with our shirt- still mine, but she was still claiming it. Giving me a gentle nudge, she pushed me onto the couch and then arranged me onto my back. She removed the back cushions so there was more room for…whatever it was she had in mind.

Her plans became clearer as she straddled my stomach, her face aimed toward my feet. Lifting to her hands and knees, she wiggled her perfect lace-covered ass and said, "Okay. Enjoy."

I thought about pinching her ass to see if I was dreaming, but decided that might spoil the moment. Instead, I ran my hands slowly up the back of her thighs, taking my time now that I knew she wasn't going to squirm away. "Thank you," I whispered reverently. I was so engrossed in the view and the feel of her soft skin, and the tiny jiggle I could create with my fingertips that I failed to notice Bella leaning over and taking me into her mouth. All at once.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm!" I closed my eyes reflexively at the overwhelming sensation of her warm moist mouth surrounding me.

Bella chuckled, creating an intense vibration that rumbled right through me.

"Jesus. Holy shit. Mother _fucker_." Articulate, Edward. Ivy League education hard at work.

She had now backed off slightly, laughing harder at my response. The vixen was teasing the tip with her tongue, lavishing me with patient, loving attention. As if she wanted nothing more in this world than to be doing exactly what she was doing.

Reminding myself what I was missing with my eyes closed, I opened them to an even more wondrous sight. Bella had stretched forward to get a better angle- thank you for that, God, by the way- and her gorgeous ass had lifted and offered itself to me on a silver platter. I could practically hear those cheeks begging for my hands, and when I did touch her again, she pushed back lewdly and spread herself open that much more. Her need spurred me on, as usual, and I answered her wanting with a slow caress. I ran my fingers over and under every bit of lace, fully enjoying the wet little strip running cruelly between her lips. At my touch, she pushed back into my fingers, greedy for more.

Utterly lost in the sensations, I pulled frantically on Bella's thighs, coaxing her knees to my shoulders. She willingly played along, moaning into my cock as she anticipated my next touch. She was poised just inches above my face, and my glorious view of her body was complete, from the mouth greedily devouring me, to the bobbing tits bouncing along my stomach, to the pot of gold perched just over my mouth. Heaven On Earth. I nudged gently on her inner thighs, spreading her further and bringing her lower, burying the lace impossibly further into her folds. I could see her shaking, begging, needing, wanting. I warmed her with my breath. She rocked slightly and clamped down tighter with her mouth, causing me to buck my hips and groan.

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Could this be what my physics teacher was talking about so long ago?

Hooking a finger into the thin strip of torturous lace, I dislodged it and pulled it to the side, leaving her completely bare for me. I felt and heard her groan of relief and anticipation as I waited.

_One Mississippi_. I brought my other hand around to her lower back and pulled her down even further.

_Two Mississippi_. I used my thumb to open her to me.

_Three Mississippi._ I ran my tongue slowly from the tip of her dark triangle down the length of her opening.

She lifted off my cock and hissed, quickly replacing her mouth with her hand. _Equal and opposite reaction._

I buried myself in Bella and eagerly devoured every new place I discovered. Inundated with her scent, her taste, her need, I was insane with desire. For her part, she was working me over with her mouth and both hands, bringing me right to the edge of that most tormenting cliff. Oh, to get so close to the edge and peer over the side, knowing that falling off will lead to ultimate pleasure but will also put an end to this sweet torture. I wasn't ready to jump yet, and I definitely wasn't making this trip without Bella.

Slowing to a light rhythmic stroke with my tongue, I brought the other hand underneath to hold her open. Alternating faint strokes with my tongue and my hand, I felt her body join in with the beat. She applied my rhythm to her own sucking, and together we created a composition, simultaneously giving each other exactly what we were receiving in pleasure. Building, moaning, stroking, licking. Two metronomes set to the same tempo. Click, click, click, click. Slaves to the discipline of the steady beat, while the music barreled in a frenzied crescendo all around us.

I was getting desperate to bring Bella along. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. With each stroke, I added a little more attention to her magic GO button. In return, I felt her squeezing me just a little tighter at the very top before sliding down.

As if directed by some invisible baton-wielding conductor, we entered the last measures of our duet.

One…two…three…four…

One…two…_Rallentando_…..three….four….

"AAaahhhh," She drew me in and lovingly coaxed every drop of bliss I had to offer. Above me, she quivered as her muscles continued to pound the rhythm on their own, and I gently stroked her, staying with her as she journeyed through her own pleasure.

When we both got our breath back, I carefully replaced the lace and gave her cheeks some love. She rounded her back and dropped her head between her shoulders, looking straight back through the inverted hills of her breasts at my face. I tipped up my head to smile at her. "So….yeah," she said adorably.

"Yeah," I totally agreed.

Lifting her leg carefully over my head, she dismounted the couch. "You know what I'd really love to do after that?" she asked.

"Take a nap?" I supplied helpfully.

"Not a chance. I didn't get me a young studly boyfriend just so we could sleep! What's your recovery time, Big Guy?" she asked, reaching a hand to lift me off the couch.

I looked over my beautiful nymph of a girlfriend, realizing it was probably true what they say about women, that their sexual peak is much later than men. And then I realized the implications of both of us hitting our sexual peaks at the same time, whenever that might be, and that was a seriously happy thought.

"Well, let's see," I pondered. "After the second time, it's about three minutes. I have to warn you, though, after the next one, it's going up to five."

She pulled me toward the stairs. "What a showoff you are!"

_Oh, if my dick doesn't fall off, this is going to be so much fun!_

I trailed happily behind, loving the way her ass moved up the stairs in front of me. "What about you, Bella? Do you have a max?"

"I have no idea. You've already broken my record!"

Reaching her bedroom door, she pulled off her thong before flopping onto the bed.

"Bye, bye, thong," I said sadly. Truth be told, that particular piece of fabric could use a little trip to the laundry room.

She patted the bed beside her, inviting me up. "Wow, Edward, I kind of thought you were kidding!"

I looked down smugly at my erection. "I already told you, Bella, I'm pretty much hard for you all the time."

"Well, bring that over here where it can be useful."

"So I guess we've just zoomed right through the romance phase of this relationship?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Is that a problem for you?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure…"

"EDWARD. ANTHONY. CULLEN. Grab a condom and get that beautiful ass of yours over here right this minute!"

She didn't have to tell me twice.

O – o – o – O

The first thing I noticed was a faint scratching around my left nipple. It felt like someone was very lightly dragging the tiny tip of a pin across my body. Too drowsy to rouse myself, I willed the irritation to go away, and happily, it stopped. I fell back into my deep slumber, only to be wakened what felt like minutes later by the same dull scratch around my other nipple. Strange coincidence, but still not worth opening my eyes. Again, the scratching stopped on its own, and again, I fell back asleep. The third time, the scraping started at the top of my ribcage and slowly, painstakingly made its way down past my belly, into the thin line of hair leading to my… _Holy Shit_. OPEN, eyes!

"Oh, good morning," said Bella, trying to appear innocent. "Did I wake you?"

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to me, focusing all her effort on tracing something down toward my morning wood.

"Are you kidding? Why would scraping me with… what the hell are you scraping me with?" I clasped my hands behind my head and lifted it to see what she was using on my body. I chuckled when I recognized the familiar blue packet. Ah, condom #3.

"Interesting wake-up call. Are we a little impatient today, Vixen?"

"We don't have much time. Carlisle just texted you saying he wants to meet at 9, and somebody made a certain promise last night," she said, waving the condom before my face.

"How much time do we have?"

"It's 8:40. I waited as long as I could," she admitted ruefully.

I smiled and ripped the condom from her hand, tore off the edge, and rolled it on in one smooth move. "Climb aboard, Baby!"

I can do the quickie. I wouldn't want to do it all the time, but in the full spectrum of sexual events, there's definitely a place for the quickie. Here, sandwiched between the marathon love-making of yesterday afternoon/evening/night and today's meeting with Carlisle, the quickie was just the ticket.

Bella eagerly straddled my hips and flattened herself out on my chest, reaching my lips with a sweet kiss. She nibbled at my earlobe and by way of foreplay said, "Giddyap!" Next thing I knew, she had settled herself down over my very happy cock. Bella was not messing around this morning!

I held her hips and helped her bounce around, not that she needed any help. Here's where well-toned thighs can really come in handy, and Bella's legs were powerful weapons. So was whatever she was packing inside and using to squeeze me with each bounce. This bucking bronco was riding on top, and I was hanging on for dear life. I couldn't resist manhandling her bouncing tits, so I amused myself with that for a little while. When she started getting really crazy and twisty and loud, I slid my hand to where we were connected and gave her a little extra friction. This revved her motor to the next gear, and she writhed and moaned and squeezed until both of us were ready to explode. I lifted my knees for a little more leverage, and the extra push was enough to send her spiraling to her orgasm, pulling me along soon after. Panting and giggling, she fell against my heaving chest. My feet slid down along the sheet as my knees collapsed.

I tapped her shoulder and said, "You better dismount now, Buckaroo. Your stallion needs to head back to the stable now and get groomed."

She left a sweet kiss on my chest before saying, "Thanks for the ride."

While I scrambled around for my clothes and got dressed, she said, "So when will I see you again?"

"I think I'm going to need to spend most of the day with Dad today and get him up to speed. How about if I connect with you around 4?"

She looked so forlorn for a second that I crossed back to kiss her. "Hey."

"Oh my God, how pathetic am I? If I were someone else looking at me right now, I'd say, 'That girl really needs to get a life.' I mean, I'm actually going to have trouble being apart from you for seven hours. That's just ridiculous." She was near tears.

"Then I'm ridiculous, too," I said quietly, nuzzling her nose with mine. "Besides," I brightened, "one of the things I'm going to talk about with Dad is how to integrate you into the business. So just enjoy the sunshine today, and we'll talk later. Okay?"

I kissed over her closed eyes, and then one more on her lips. She curled the very edges of her mouth into a fake little brave smile and said, "Okay."

As I turned the handle to go, I looked over my shoulder and asked, "So, pretty good date, huh?"

"Best I ever had."

O – o – o - O

Jasper was already at Dad's bungalow when I arrived right on time. I chuckled to myself thinking how much had been accomplished in the last twenty minutes. I had certainly made the most of my time.

"How are you feeling today, Dad?"

"Happy as hell to wake up in my own bed," he smiled. I knew his thoughts had drifted to Kate but thankfully he didn't embellish. "I asked Jasper to come, too, so we could flesh out this foundation idea a bit more. Okay?"

"Of course," I answered, taking a seat next to Jasper on the couch. "So, what has Dad told you?"

"He shared the broad brush strokes, and I have to say I really like the direction you're taking this, especially partnering with the local school systems on the mainland and combining literacy with the outdoors. That can be really effective for kids who need more support."

Spurred on by his enthusiasm for the idea, I mined his thoughts further, "So, what do you think about the finances of making this into a full-time commitment for The Cliffs? How many groups of kids do you think it's reasonable to think we can bring here?"

"Obviously, it depends on where the dollars are coming from. If we're going to try to do this free of charge to the kids' families, then we either need corporate sponsors or private donors. If you get really lucky and catch the eye of some angel investor, that could take care of the whole thing with one check. But it's not going to be insubstantial. There are upfront costs- reworking Spruce to handle bunks, legal costs associated with establishing a foundation, liability insurance. And then of course, ongoing operations including extra staff, food, transportation, and marketing. And the elephant in the room, hiring the right person to manage the whole shebang, including ongoing fundraising, communication with school systems and families, coordinating the staff…that could be a hefty salary."

I chimed in here, holding my breath. Dad knew where I was headed, but Jas didn't. "Unless it was someone on the inside, one of us."

"Who has time for that, Edward? We're all working full time as it is."

Once the smile appeared on my face, I didn't even have to say her name.

"Ah," he said in recognition. "The Lady Bella." Jasper's face clouded with worry. He was not accustomed to hiding his emotions, and his attempt to do so now failed miserably.

"I've already heard Dad's views on the topic, so I understand if you have reservations, Jasper. Let's talk it through."

Jasper looked to Dad, hoping that he'd already said the hardest parts. I braced myself for his arguments, promising to try my hardest to not get defensive.

"All right," he said quietly. "This is going to be pretty far outside the range of teaching guitar, or even being a department head. Assuming Bella even wants to take this on, how do we know she'll have any chance at succeeding?"

"Fair point, Jasper," I conceded. "Let's first focus on all the parts of this job where Bella has already proven herself. Managing kids, teaching, water safety, activity planning- all right up her alley. Agreed?"

Both Dad and Jasper nodded. I continued, "So that leaves some significant management skills- fundraising, marketing, communication, financial reporting. Guess who's pretty good at those things."

"Okay, Edward," Dad started, "but how much of your time are you going to devote to this, to getting Bella up to speed?"

"If Bella is excited about this idea, I think she'll dive right in and her learning curve will be very steep. Sure, there will be lots of upfront training, but once Bella gets the idea, she'll take it and run with it. And I'll always be here to back her up if she needs it."

Jasper cut in, "And how excited _do_ you think Bella will be about this idea?"

"I think Bella has been searching for something meaningful. She desperately wants to be a part of our operations, and I think patching together bits and pieces is going to make her feel that we're giving her a handout. So, yeah, I'll admit, I'm pushing this in large part so Bella will have a place here with me, doing important work that she can be proud of. But I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think she could stretch herself and make it work for everyone. The last thing I would ever want to do is set Bella up for failure."

They looked at each other, both trying to see if the other was satisfied with my answers. And trying to figure out how to ask what they both needed to know. Dad took the bullet for the team, and threw out the question. "Edward, how sure are you that Bella will still be here in a month, or six months, or three years?"

"I don't have a crystal ball. I can only tell you what _is_. Bella and I are together. We love each other. She's always been the only one for me. I know in the last couple weeks, she's been spending a lot of time thinking about what this all means to her. And it was only when she felt sure that her feelings for me were true that she allowed this relationship to turn into something more than friendship."

"But Edward," Jasper said kindly, "what happens when you go to her later this afternoon and you place this idea on the table? Are you ready to ask her for such a serious commitment after you've been together, what, three days?"

"Shit, Jas, don't you think I know how scary this is? I mean, what if she says no? Then I try to piece together something much…less for her, she feels like my kept woman or something, she puts her whole life on hold at least until we leave the island, then who knows what she'll go and find for work? And who knows if she'd ever be able to spend the season with me on the island after this? How do we have a future together?

"And what if she says yes? It's terrifying! Can we work together? Will she be able to accept me as a mentor- how weird might that be considering our past and our age difference? Will she fail, and what would that mean for her, for us as a couple, for The Cliffs?"

Very quietly, he responded, "But you still think this is a good idea?"

They waited. _One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi._

"Yeah. I do," I said, blowing out a huge sigh. "I believe in this idea, I believe in Bella, and I believe in us together."

Jasper nodded and said, "Well, Edward, I am totally comfortable handing over the account to you. It seems to me that after you speak with Bella, we should all get together and try to figure out the timeline for moving forward. What can we hope to accomplish this season or arrange for early fall? And part of that will be deciding on Bella's salary and putting some feelers out for investors."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Dad?" _Here it comes_, I thought.

"I think there may be another piece to this that you haven't properly considered, Edward. If Bella does say yes, she'll need to get herself up to speed. That's going to involve a lot of research, phone calls…"

_Fuck_. He was right. I hadn't fully appreciated what it would mean for Bella to make contact with people in the industry. She'd need to visit other similar programs, now, during the season they were running. She'd need to be on the mainland meeting with school administration before the students came back in the fall. We'd be apart, maybe even a lot.

The 14-year-old boy in me wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all. Here we'd just gotten together after all these years, and we were both pretty wrecked even tearing ourselves apart for a few hours today. How could we manage being physically separated for long periods of time so soon after discovering fully all the joys of being together?

_You and Tanya did it all last summer_, I thought. But that's like comparing grape juice to fine wine.

"Well, that's gonna suck," I said eloquently. "But if this is our best chance to be together long-term, then it's worth the sacrifices that we'll have to make now, I guess. I mean, obviously, Bella's going to have to weigh in on this issue, too."

Bella, practically in tears this morning when I left. But part of that was her feeling like she had no place here, that she was pathetic and didn't 'have a real life'. This opportunity could change everything. I was equal parts thrilled and terrified to find out.

Jasper added, "You won't really be alone, not like you were before. Bella's yours now."

"Yeah," I said, breaking into a wide grin. "It's kind of awesome."

"Okay," Dad summarized, "so Edward and Bella will talk today, and I'll bring Emmett into the loop privately before our management team meeting on Sunday. If all goes well, by Sunday night, Bella will officially be part of The Cliffs management team."

"Drawing a very, very low salary," I added.

"Yeah, but she gets to sleep with the boss," Jasper said.

"That's got to be worth a few bucks," I said.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough, boys. Jasper, thanks for coming and for getting this whole thing off the ground. There aren't any other hidden accounts that I don't know about, right?"

"No, Dad. Not in this country," he answered with a sly wink.

O – o – o – O

Dad and I spent the next two hours going over the numbers from last week and talking through the details of each operations area. We were looking at 95% occupancy for the upcoming week, and he wanted to make sure we were properly primed for the highest quality service.

"And don't forget, one week from tonight, we're having our 25th Anniversary Celebration. I'd like you to be in charge of arranging the program for the night. You and Bella should play something together, for sure, and maybe each of you separately, as well. I know Kate would be up for singing again. Any other talent kicking around out there?"

"Well, I think our drum majorette is leaving this weekend so no more baton twirling, but I'll see what I can round up. Hopefully, some retired circus folk will vacation here next week."

"Great. And Edward, that would be an ideal time for us to announce our new foundation. Hopefully, we can get things to the point where we could say when our first campers would arrive, whether it's August or September."

"That's pretty aggressive. Let's see where we are by next Friday. Are you up to making rounds today?"

"I'd like to get out a little, but I have to save my energy for tonight. I need to be back at the Hut."

"Okay, how about a small loop then- the spa, the salon, maybe check in with Rosalie?"

"That I can do."

O – o – o – O

I dropped Dad back off at his bungalow at 2:30, well ahead of schedule. Operation: Find Bella was now fully in swing. I didn't want to alert her to my early release. I thought it would be much more fun to surprise her. Checking her cabin first, I was very happy not to find her inside. The day was too beautiful for her to be locked away inside alone. I practically skipped down to the beach, checking out every single body curled on a towel and every head bobbing in the surf. No Bella. Brody mentioned he'd seen Bella earlier in the morning, but not since noon. I stowed away my clue and continued searching.

I jogged to the salon, hoping maybe she'd stopped in to visit Alice or better yet, treat herself to a manicure. Alice hadn't seen her. Popping into the spa, Bree said she hadn't seen Bella either. Nor was she at the fitness center.

My eager enthusiasm to find and surprise her was taking on the flavor of a frantic search. I'd already lost 30 minutes. Fuck it, I decided, and pulled out my phone. Texting worked much better than calling on the island, due to the unreliable signal strength.

_B- Finished early. Looking for you! ~E_

_One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi- Answer me, Bella. Come on, where are you?- Four Mississippi…No answer._

_God dammit. _I weighed my options. Sit here and wait for her to come back, figuring she'd be here in an hour. Or scour this island and find her. Pacing madly back and forth in front of the fitness center, my worries fought with my rational self.

_What if she's at the bottom of the ocean? _

_What if she just went for a walk behind the cliff?_

_What if she's lost in the woods?_

_What is she found a quiet spot with her iPod and her book?_

_What if she's hurt and alone?_

_Fuck it! _No way was I going to last a whole hour with this inner dialogue. I ran to the shed where the mo-peds were stored and opened the padlock with my key. The door slid easily on its track, revealing the bikes. And the empty spot where one had been taken earlier today.

Two minutes later, I had backed out the mo-ped, donned my helmet, relocked the door, and was on my way to Bella.

O – o – o - O

By the time I reached the access path, I was dripping in sweat from the heat of the day and my anxious search. I perched my bike against the giant maple, right next to Bella's. Navigating the brush was easier this time.

It wasn't a surprise to see Bella on the blanket, sound asleep at my feet. What did surprise me was the intensity of my response. I was knocked to my knees as if hit from behind by a baseball bat. Relief coursed through my body at seeing her here, alone, unharmed, peaceful. I felt every bit the little boy who'd been separated from his family at Disney World, or maybe this time, I was the parent. I couldn't sort it out, but the visceral response was the same. _Get your shit together_, I warned myself. No need to show Bella exactly what a pussy she has for a boyfriend.

She was lying on her back, perfectly vulnerable in the birthday massage bikini, her iPod playing into the headphones lodged securely inside her ears. I carefully arranged myself next to her on the blanket. As gently as possible, I slipped one headphone out and placed it in my closer ear. No wonder she'd nodded off; she was listening to some mellow southern rock band whose stuff would've lulled the Tasmanian Devil to sleep in no time flat. In fact, my eyes were droopy when I heard Bella stir beside me. Tugging for her second headphone in confusion, she dislodged it from my ear with a pop. She opened her eyes and saw my face two inches from hers. A brilliant smile captured her entire face.

"Edward!" She greeted me with the warm kiss of someone who'd absorbed hours of sunshine and been separated from her lover all day. "How did you find me here?" Between the music in her ears and her surprise, she asked the question a little louder than normal.

I propped myself up on my elbow and slipped the headphones gently from her ears. "Why, were you hiding from me?" I challenged, eyebrows raised in mock accusation.

"No, silly. I was just expecting to get back before you finished working. What time is it anyway?" she asked, reaching for her phone. "4:10…how'd you get here so fast?" she asked, clearly still muddled from her nap. As she unlocked her phone, my text appeared on the screen.

"Oh, shit, Edward. I'm sorry. You got out early, and you texted me…an hour ago? I'm so sorry. I went to the beach this morning, but after a while, I just…"

I stopped her monologue with a kiss that turned into its own conversation.

'_I know exactly why you came here_,' my lips told hers.

'_I got walloped by how much I missed you today,' _hers responded_._

'_I am well acquainted with that feeling,' _mine said.

'_I have never needed anyone as much as I need you,' _hers admitted.

'_I'm right here, and you're all I want,' _mine concluded.

At this point, my hands joined in the banter, telling her beautiful breasts how much they'd been missed, and then all the body parts started clamoring for attention. There was a wild melee of tangling limbs and flying articles of clothing, and pretty soon, both of us were buck naked, panting and sliding together like we were filming a mating scene for the Discovery Channel.

Rolling on top of her, I held my weight on my elbows. Grinding shamelessly against her hip, I cursed myself for not being as prepared for this type of encounter as I'd been yesterday. Frankly, even one-third of the preparation would have been extremely handy at this point. Tearing my lips from hers, I sputtered, "Bella….sorry…have to stop…no condom."

She burst into giggles and said, "Last time I checked, what we're doing right now is a pretty safe activity."

With a happy grin, I attacked her neck and resumed my mad thrusting, rolling slightly onto my side so I could make use of my right hand. Slipping it down her body through the valley of her breasts, I found her wet sun-baked pussy. Her soft panting increased in speed and frequency, until she was chanting 'Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop,' as if I would have dared. Her free hand was tight on my ass, squeezing and spurring me forward. Her sexy demands were sending me into my own tailspin, my hips and my fingers synchronized with the beat of her words. At the exact moment we peaked together, I covered her mouth with mine, stealing her breath and giving her mine in return.

"MMMM," I heard from under me, as a firm hand pushed my chest and lips off hers. Bella sucked air into her lungs in huge gulps as we flopped onto our backs like recently captured fish thrown onto the deck of the boat, struggling for oxygen. "That was like the reverse of mouth-to-mouth. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes, Bella. Death by Dry Humping. What a way to go!"

"Don't you need clothes for dry humping?"

"I don't know. What do I look like, urban dictionary dot com?"

"I just figured you'd know all the proper terms, you know, being all young and Gen Y and all."

"Gen Y?"

"Yeah, you know, after Gen X, Millenials, Echo Boomers?"

"I'm a whole different generation than you? That's kind of disturbing."

"Isn't it, though?" she agreed. We stared up into the clear blue sky and pondered that sad thought for a few minutes before Bella reached for my hand and said to the sky. "It is utterly preposterous how much I missed you today."

I turned my head to face her, marveling at her honesty. Remembering my self-imposed Rule Number One, I handed her my balls and said, "Let's go wash off," knowing that the waterfall would draw every bit of the truth out of me.

I entered the water first, the experience of skinny dipping such a distant memory that I couldn't even access the feeling. Not since I was a little boy, pre-Bella, coming to this place with both parents and my brothers, had I felt this uninhibited in the water. The cool water soothed and refreshed me, and I sank under the surface, eager to feel fully enveloped in its embrace. I brushed my hands over my legs, chest, hips, and softening cock, smoothing away all remnants of my sticky release.

Bella followed enthusiastically, taking a headfirst plunge once she was deep enough. She broke the surface not three inches in front of me, the water so pure and clear that opening her eyes underwater was a perfectly natural instinct. Wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, she kissed me deeply, drinking in the drops of water resting on my lips.

With the water taking gravity successfully out of the equation, my hands were free to grope and caress her tight rear, and I happily did so. She wiggled her hips delightfully against my wakening penis, and I laughed into her mouth. "More? Already?"

She nodded, smiling. "Already? I waited two whole minutes!"

"And we still don't have protection," I said, stating the obvious.

She looked deeply into my eyes before speaking. "Edward, I've been on the pill since I was 17, and I've never had unprotected sex. Laurent-"

We both cringed at the mention of his most unwelcome name. "Laurent insisted that I be tested before our relationship began…"

"Fucking hypocrite," I spat, under my breath.

"Anyway, I'm clean and I'm safe. And if I know you even half as well as I'd like to think I do, you've been loyal and smart and we're good to go?" She emphasized her point with a decidedly well-aimed wiggle.

"Guilty as charged. But, are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" my voice breaking at the implication.

"More than anything, Edward."

And I wanted it too, more than anything. But Good Ol' Mr. Buzzkill reminded me that I'd brought her into the waterfall for a reason, and secrets were the last barrier I'd ever want between us, especially now.

"I want it, too, Bella. So much. But first-"

An exasperated sigh and irritated eyebrows answered my comment. I chuckled at her impatience. "Easy, my little water nymph. I just wanted to tell you…."

Suddenly, the words in my head didn't flow so easily to my mouth.

"Yeah?" she encouraged sweetly, unknitting her brow and waiting more patiently.

"I got a little crazy before….when I couldn't find you. I went to the beach first, and they'd said you'd been there but you'd already left. I checked with Rose, Alice, Bree, Emmett-" My heart rate was picking up again, remembering my apprehension. "I tried texting you but you must have already fallen asleep."

"Jesus, Edward, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me that you would be worried about me. I'd just planned to come up here till about three, then head back, shower, and meet you."

"I know, it's not your fault. When I couldn't take it anymore, I went to the mo-ped shed, figuring I could get around a lot faster on wheels. But as soon as I opened the door and saw the missing bike, I knew where you went and why."

"I needed to feel you. I couldn't find you anywhere else. Even my bed…I tried that first," she said miserably.

I kissed her, thanking her silently for her admission and apologizing for her sadness. "Of course. It's exactly the same reason why I could never find solace here after you left. There's just too much…_us_…in this place. In every tree, every drop of water, every blade of grass."

"I'm sorry I made you so worried. I should've texted you where I was going."

"No, Bella. I don't want you to feel like that. I just have to rein in my anxiety."

"Okay," she smiled. "Right after I rein in my neediness."

I laughed at the image that popped into my mind.

"What?" she queried.

"We're the two lost dwarves- Anxious and Needy."

"Don't forget 'Horny'," she chuckled.

"Mmm, how could I? I responded, tapping the evidence of the horny dwarf (ahem, not dwarf) against her body.

Cautiously, she asked, "So are we done talking for now?"

"Actually…" I started, wanting so much to tell her everything about our future, sharing all my excitement and concern.

She reached one hand behind her back, under her ass, right where my cock was waiting in a holding pattern. She stroked me from below, sandwiching me luxuriously between her palm and the crevice dividing her cheeks.

"NNnnnnnn," I responded.

"So we're done talking then?"

"Hell yes," I answered, attacking her mouth greedily.

She scooted herself into the proper position and slowly sank down, taking me all the way inside her. Inside Bella, with no barriers. Just she and I, bouncing ever so slightly, the pure essence of the clear stream infusing each stroke with a full measure of honesty. Dropping my mouth to her chest, I sucked in a nipple. She arched deliciously in response, thrusting her breast further forward. I slid one hand to her lower back, remembering the fountain pose we'd done in the yoga class (which sadly, I'd done with Riley as my partner). I encouraged her head to fall backwards, her hair just skimming the water below. The friction of this exaggerated position caused Bella to buck and jump, desperately pulling me in and clenching all around me.

With each thrust, I was treated to a new sensation, a new texture, blissful contact. Having never gone bareback before, I was astounded at just how much I'd been missing all these years. Then again, most of that could be attributed to being with Bella, condom or no condom. One thing was clear, this was not going to be one of our marathon sessions.

The image of Bella, laid out in front of me, wantonly jiggling and bouncing herself into a frenzy, head sweeping in a dizzying dance, would have been enough to do me in. Add to that the incredible feeling of her insides lovingly caressing my bare skin with each stroke, and I was completely lost. The hot fluid shot from me in delicious contrast to the cool water surrounding us. Bella cried out, too, as she felt the effects deep within her body for the first time. I felt joined with her in a profound way, with each new spurt of my fluid entering her and combining with her own body chemistry. We were irrevocably entwined, my mark set upon her in the most intimate alcove of her being.

Pulling her chest up to mine and staying inside her, I drifted us toward the waterfall itself. I had the sudden urge to feel its power and majesty as a joined couple. Her eyes lit up as she understood my mission. I stopped just in front of the rushing water.

"One, two, three!" We both took a deep breath and I moved us into the mighty roar. I knew Bella's capacity for holding her breath would exceed my own, so I didn't have any qualms about staying under as long as I could. We finally emerged, three minutes later, fully exhilarated. I kissed Bella before uncoupling us.

"That was certainly memorable!" she commented.

"I feel like I'm so happy, I could burst out of my skin," I admitted.

"I think you just did," she laughed.

"That was amazing, Bella. It's never felt anywhere near that good before."

She winked, "So, T minus three minutes till lift off?"

"Hey, I'm starting to think you only want me for my…rocket launcher."

"No, Babe. I want the whole package," she said, rubbing her hands over my chest and squeezing at my muscles appreciatively. "The whole gorgeous, rock-hard package."

"Oh, that's comforting," I laughed. "I don't suppose you brought a towel with you."

"No, I wasn't exactly planning on going in the water."

"I guess we can air dry. Come on, I want to tell you about my conversation with Dad."


	30. Boss

**Chapter 30**

We returned to the blanket and took up our positions. She started to giggle. "So, is this like a naked job interview?"

"Yeah. That's pretty weird, huh?"

"It depends what the job is, I guess."

"It's so not a naked job, Bella."

"Okay, let's hear," she said eagerly.

"Well, first off, let me just say that Dad and I agreed that there's plenty we could find for you to contribute here, and we can definitely cobble together some singing, guitar playing, teaching swimming, lifeguarding, whatever we need to do, to make it work."

"No massages?" she poked.

"No massages," I answered, tweaking her nipple just to torture her for torturing me.

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Go on."

"OR….there's another option that is much more serious, much more demanding, and much more…"

"Yes?" she demanded, getting to her elbows with anticipation.

"More permanent," I answered, blowing off a little stress.

"Why, Edward Cullen, are you asking me to marry you?" she teased.

"Nope," I said. "Not today." _There_. That ought to keep her on her toes.

"Phew, because I don't know how I would tell our grandkids about your naked proposal."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind when I'm plotting my strategy. So anyway, this all started with a tip I received for a massage…"

"Ugh, do I even want to know how you earned that?"

I laughed, "It was all quite innocent, trust me. Anyway, I learned that Jasper has been saving up these tips for years, with the idea that one day, we'd start a charitable foundation here at The Cliffs. I helped flesh out that idea with him and Dad, and we think we have a pretty great working idea."

I elaborated with the details, answered her questions, and finally, delivered the punch line. "And we'd like you to run it."

"WHAT? What on God's green earth would give you the idea that I'm even one-tenth qualified to handle such a lofty enterprise?"

Her panic set me on edge, but I continued calmly, determined to lay all the cards on the table. "First off, you were running a camp here on this island back when you were 16. Providing entertainment for the three of us and all our tag-along friends every single day, feeding us, keeping us safe, reading to us, singing, teaching us to swim…"

"Okay, I can see that piece. But Edward, managing a charitable foundation? There are finances, legal, personnel…"

"Yeah, Bella, it's a full-time job. And it's gonna take time, commitment, heart, determination…have I said anything yet that you don't have?"

"No," she admitted. "How about financial background?"

"Me."

"Legal?"

"Lawyers."

"Credibility?"

"For starters, you've got The Cliffs and the Cullen name behind you. And you're going to earn your stars one at a time, just like any fine institution."

"Shooooop. This is a lot to consider. My head is spinning here. Time out." She flattened out against the ground, folding her arms up to cover her eyes.

Tearing myself from the temptation of her exposed body, now perfectly dry save those few remaining glistening water drops here and there, I leaned over and cupped her chin. "Hey, look at me, please."

Suspiciously, she moved her arms and let me in. "This isn't something you have to learn all at once. And it's not something you're going to have to do on your own. I'll be right there with you, sharing everything I've learned, helping you get up to speed on the management side, supporting whatever you need from the parent organization. I have plenty of time to devote to helping you while Carlisle is still running the show here. We'll figure it out together, and we'll ease into it, one step at a time."

"Edward, I am really grateful for your faith in me, but frankly, I'm not sure I deserve it. How do Carlisle and Jasper feel about this? Honestly. And don't make me drag you over to that water."

"They know you, Bella. They know your capacity for caring about people, the natural way you have of teaching and nurturing-"

"But, Edward, all the rest?"

"They trust me. And I believe in you."

"Just like that."

"Yeah, Babe. Just exactly like that."

She tipped toward me on her side and propped up her head with one bent arm. Her breasts dipped adorably toward the ground, not that I was looking at them while we were having a serious life-changing conversation.

"Wow. This could really be huge. I mean, we could really provide something important to these kids. I could truly help accomplish something here."

"Mmmm hmmm," I reflected back, enjoying the way she suddenly looked ignited from within.

"So, where's the rest of the money going to come from?" she asked appropriately.

"That'll be part of your job. Finding interested donors to come forward. They might be current or past customers of ours, Jasper's spa clients back home, hoity toities on the mainland just dying to find a home for their spare dollars, who knows? If we build something good, they should be knocking down our door begging to donate."

"And I would eventually draw a salary from this work?"

"That's my girl. Zeroing right in on the bottom line. See, you're born to the world of finance!"

"Don't tease me about this, Edward. This is really uncomfortable. You know it's not about the money. I just don't want to feel like-"

"A freeloader?" I supplied.

"The boss's mistress," she corrected.

_Fuck_. How insensitive could I be? That asshole Laurent had left his own deep mark on my beautiful Bella, and I was determined to expunge him from her, permanently.

"I'm sorry. Bella, you're nobody's mistress. Of course, you'd have to wait until we're fairly well established to start drawing any kind of decent salary, but I would fully expect this to reach the point where your position is fully funded and you've got a proper support staff. In the meantime, your expenses on the island will be…very low." I didn't think this was the appropriate time to bring up the living arrangements again.

"And you really feel confident that you could teach me everything I need to know about running the business end?"

"Absolutely. And what I don't know, we'll learn together."

"So, this is going to involve some up front research then, getting a business plan together, talking with school districts…"

_Here it comes_.

"Visiting camp directors…but I'd have to do that while camps are in session. Like _now_." She stopped, sucking in a gasp of air with her realization.

"Ay, there's the rub," I shared with an exasperated sigh of my own.

"Edward, this is such an incredibly generous offer. Can I have some time to think about it, please?"

"Bella, there's more to talk-"

She halted me with her hand. "I think I have enough to think about for a while."

I nodded my understanding for her need to sit with the enormous decision before her. "Of course, and you should feel free to talk with Carlisle and Jasper as well, while you mull things over."

"Thank you, Edward." Her voice broke when she continued, "Thank you for having faith that I can do this. And for standing with me. It's the opportunity of a lifetime. I can see that."

She turned away from me and I heard a sniffle. Then a few more. Pretty soon, she was crying in earnest.

This was one of life's Confusing Moments when you're a guy. I wasn't sure if she wanted my comfort, or if I was supposed to pretend I didn't know she was crying. But seeing her before me, naked in every possible way, I didn't really see a choice. I reached out with my hand to her shoulder. She flinched away. I guess I had my answer. I pulled back my hand and rolled away.

A moment later, I felt her tap my hip. Turning my head back over my shoulder, I saw her hand reaching for mine. I rolled back toward her, took her hand in mine and pulled both of our hands to the front of her stomach. I scooted myself up behind her close enough that she could feel my warmth from head to toe, but not so close that I was invading her space. Still sniffling quietly, she shuffled backwards until we were just barely touching. I buried my face in her hair and breathed her in. Wishing I could help her with the difficult decision ahead of her, I did the only thing in my power to do.

"I love you, Bella."

O – o – o – O

As I followed the buzz of her mo-ped down the trail, I considered the contradiction that was Bella Swan. So self-assured and competent as a caregiver, a teacher, an athlete, and a lover, she lacked the essential self-esteem to recognize that she could accomplish anything she set her mind to doing. And I feared that deep down, she felt unworthy of my unwavering faith in her. At least, that's how I interpreted the waterworks from earlier.

I knew she was scared. This was way outside her comfort zone. But truth be told, her comfort zone wasn't really providing very much comfort these days. I believe the island had been teaching her exactly that for the last three weeks.

She'd taken a chance with me, and what a payoff! And now I was asking her to take another huge leap, a headfirst dive into a brand new profession with everything at stake. Patience, Edward. She'll come to it in her own time. Only two days until the Management Team meeting and one week until the announcement. Would it be enough time?

I comforted myself with the memory of her answering words on the blanket earlier. Still turned away from me, she'd responded in kind. "I love you too, Edward." Then, in a move that mirrored my first gesture of desire for her, she brought our joined hands to her lips. This time, however, she pressed her naked body backwards into mine, as if pressing all the excess air out of the Ziploc bag before sealing it tightly.

I gave the bike a little more gas and closed the distance between us. I marveled at how protective I'd grown to feel toward Bella. The tables had turned 180 degrees. Mama Bear was now the baby cub.

She dismounted in front of the shed and waited for me to unlock the padlock. We returned the bikes and the helmets to their waiting slots. I took her hand and walked her back to Spruce. "You working tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I'm just helping behind the bar. Why don't you call the girls and see what time they're coming in?"

"Maybe I'll just stay here and play for a little while instead."

Bummer. I was afraid her old demons might take over if she stayed in by herself all night. The acoustic guitar was not always the cheeriest of companions.

"Can I come by at the end of my shift?" _And make sure you're not drowning in a puddle of tears?_

"Of course," she said, smiling warmly and pulling me in with her hand snaked behind my neck. "I'll see you later."

I gave her one lingering kiss, feeling again that surprising tug at my heart at a separation that was all of 200 yards and 6 hours. I wondered again when I might expect to get my balls back. Then I thought of Emmett and Jasper, and I knew. Just about never.

O – o – o - O

"God, it's great to see you behind that podium again, Dad," I greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"He's worn out from your walk earlier," Kate answered for him, a slight but definitely detectable hint of irritation in her voice.

Dad rolled his eyes at her accusation. "I'm fine, Kate. It feels great to be here tonight."

"And if you don't take it easy, it'll be your last for a while," she threatened.

"Woman!" he scolded, immediately following with a gentle kiss. "I'm okay, really," he promised both of us.

"Fine, then take this couple to Table 14."

"Yes, boss," he answered cheerfully. _Note to self_: Add Carlisle to your growing list of ball-less Cullens.

"Ugh, men make the world's worst patients," she complained.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kate. We're so glad to have you back," I chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Seeing that the bar looked pretty hopping, I hustled over there.

"Embry, what's going on?"

"I'm glad to see you. Start shaking, it's crazy tonight."

Friday night, high season upon us, the bar was packed and the restaurant was full. Emmett and Jasper were standing toward the far end of the bar. I greeted them with a wave but I couldn't sneak down to talk. Embry was serving up a special red wine sangria tonight that he'd brewed overnight. The alcohol was already prepared, but it was a garnish-heavy presentation. I spent most of my time trying to keep up with the demand for fresh cut citrus. I didn't want any of my customers choking, so I carefully seeded the fruit slices before placing them into the drinks, even though it took me an extra minute or two per drink.

Nobody was complaining. That's one great thing about Friday nights on the island. Almost everyone had already been here at least five nights, and there was a certain kinship that developed throughout each week among the tourist cohort and with the staff. It was the rhythm of the island, and I could sense it even more clearly now that I'd been circulating among the different operations. It's what made the island feel like home, not just for my family but for our guests as well.

I finally caught up to the demand long enough to slither down to my brothers.

"How'd it go with Bella today?" asked Jasper, and Emmett nodded along so I understood he'd already been briefed.

"She's sitting with the idea. I think it was pretty overwhelming."

"Well, bro, you're nothing if not patient," put in Emmett.

"_I_ am, yes, but we were supposed to bring it to the team in two days and then announce in one week at the 25th. I don't know if that's feasible."

"I don't understand," said Emmett. "Why rush it? Who says we have to announce so soon?"

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing myself, Em. I mean, it's an artificial deadline, right? Why not let her give it some thought and really come up with a full plan…"

"Hang on," Jasper cut in. "I don't think you want to go that direction."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"It's true that next Friday is somewhat arbitrary, but let's face it, human beings need deadlines. Or we'd never get anything done. Never commit to ourselves or each other. Assuming Bella says yes by Sunday morning, do you think there's enough time for her-with your help- to come up with a reasonable outline so that we can announce next Friday?"

"Yes."

"I think it's important to announce then. It's going to be our peak crowd of the summer, and some important potential contributors will still be around. The 25th is an exciting platform for the unveiling. I don't think you should mess with the schedule."

"I see your point, Jas. I just hope Bella-"

"You hope Bella what?" asked the lady herself.

"I just hope Bella will surprise me and show up here tonight!"

"Well, dreams really do come true, Edward," she smiled broadly.

Trapped behind the bar, I couldn't greet her the way I would've liked, but I'm sure she could tell from the look on my face exactly how happy I was to see her. My brothers handled the hugging for me, as they greeted their own girlfriends as well.

"What made you change your mind?"

She pointed to Alice and Rosalie, now nestled snugly under the arms of their respective Cullens. "They came by on their way to dinner, and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Hmm, I guess I just need to be more forceful with you in the future," I said somewhat sullenly. I was glad she came but sorry I hadn't been the one to convince her.

"Get over yourself, Edward," said Rosalie. "She needed womanly persuasion."

Emmett whistled. "Tell me more about these persuasion tactics, my little spitfire."

"How about some sangria, ladies?" I offered, already setting the fruit into the oversized wine glasses.

"Perfect," said Alice.

"Carlisle looks great," said Rose. "He's already got good color in his cheeks."

"The love of a good woman will do that for you," I said, chuckling at Kate's overprotective zeal.

"Yeah, I'd say you're looking pretty colorful yourself there, Edward," Bella answered. I could feel the blush heating my face as all four of them looked from one of us to the other.

"I think I hear Embry calling me," I said, escaping to the safety of the other end of the bar.

When Kate came to retrieve the five of them for dinner, I heard Bella say, "I'd really like to eat at the bar, if you guys don't mind."

I eagerly cleaned the spot front and center for her. That way, no matter who demanded my attention, I could still be close to her. I set out the place setting and poured her a glass of water.

"So, beet salad and grilled salmon for you?"

"I think I might be in the mood for something new." I raised a challenging eyebrow, and whipped a menu out from under the counter. She shook her head no and held up a hand. "Just tell me the specials please."

Intrigued, I leaned forward in front of her on the bar and began reciting the specials. "Braised lamb shanks with slow roasted vegetables, served over a puree of white beans. Grilled rainbow-"

"I'll have that."

"Bold choice," I told her, wondering if I'd seen her eat red meat even once since she'd gotten here.

She winked. "It's the new me."

"Is that so?" Was this the same girl I'd comforted not three hours earlier?

"Let me put that order in, new you." I turned to place the slip through the window but she covered my hands with hers, holding me captive in front of her.

"Yes, Edward."

"Yes, lamb?" I asked cautiously. If she was just confirming her dinner order, I didn't want to mistake it for a life defining decision.

"Yes, I'll run the foundation. I can do this. I really, really WANT to do this, with you behind me." She stood up on the foot rest of her stool and pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't do much except kiss her back, with my hands trapped against the bar. When she pulled back, her eyes were dazzling and excited, confident even.

"Well, god damn, Bella Swan. Aren't you bodacious today?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am. It's you, Edward. Being with you is like plugging into a 4000-watt generator. I feel like I can do anything right now!"

"I couldn't be happier for you, Bella. You're going to be great!"

"So are you gonna put my dinner order in, or what?"

I reached across for another kiss just as Embry walked behind me and whacked me with a dishtowel. "Cullen, do I need to talk to somebody about your productivity?"

"I'm on it, boss."

Staying behind that bar for the next two hours was an exercise in restraint. I desperately wanted to celebrate with Bella, but the closest I could get was sharing her meal across the bar. The lamb was delicious- her bold decision had paid off for both of us.

When I spotted my brothers' table getting up to go, I pulled Bella up to the hostess stand with me. Catching the four of them and corralling my Dad and Kate into a family huddle, we shared our great news. Cheering, hugging, and welcoming ensued. Everything felt right.

Except for that part where Bella would have to leave the island.

O – o – o – O

"Your place or mine?" she asked as we neared her cabin.

"Well, my house has fewer rules," I said.

"Let's do that then."

"So I was thinking," she said, as we pushed through the Hollow door together, "you're going to be my boss."

"Yeah, that thought had occurred to me."

"Stop smirking."

"I really can't help it. The irony is so delicious."

"Let's try to remember, I never took advantage of my position, Edward."

"Oh, I plan to take advantage of you in EVERY position."

"I see the power's already gone straight to your head."

"Don't worry, sweet Bella, I will be a benevolent dictator."

"There's an oxymoron for the ages."

"What? You don't think I can rule with a velvet glove?"

"You're making me really hot right now, Edward."

"Boss."

"What?"

"Call me Boss."

She looked at me questioningly, and I answered her with a no-nonsense stare.

"You're making me really hot right now, Boss."

_Fuck. Me. _And then I had an idea. The kind of idea that kills two birds with one stone. I searched my bartending memory. How many drinks had I served her tonight? One when she'd first arrived, and maybe another with her meal. She was sober enough to handle this scenario, and I decided to make the most of our night.

"Miss Swan, that is a beautiful dress you have on, but it's not exactly appropriate for work."

She stared at me blankly, having no idea where I was going with this.

"I want you to go back to your cabin and dress suitably for work. Trade in that strapless sundress," I said, gesturing at her clothing, "for a conservative skirt and a top with…buttons. Then come back here, ready to get down to brass tacks."

She was still watching me, completely confused as to what was going on.

"_Now_, Miss Swan," I said, gently but firmly. I took her by the elbow and accompanied her to the door. "I'd like you back here in twenty minutes, ready to work. Is that doable?" This was her out. If she wasn't in the mood for whatever this was going to be, or she didn't have that clothing, or if she was just too tired to consent to follow my lead.

"Sure," she said. I cleared my throat, and she quickly corrected herself. "Yes, Boss."

_Good girl_. "Okay, then."

As soon as I closed the door, I shot upstairs. Ripping off my bartending outfit, I found my navy blue "funeral suit" at the back of the closet. It was here only for emergencies- nothing on this island was ever more formal than my blazer and slacks. I pulled on the pants, my white button down shirt, black belt, socks, and shiny black dress shoes. Darting over to my cork board, I scooped my/Bella's favorite tie over my wrist and carried it to the bathroom with me. I pulled it around my neck and tightened the knot at my throat. I made an attempt at straightening my wild hair. I scared myself a little when I caught my eyes in the mirror. They looked wild with desire. I went back into the closet to retrieve my suit jacket from the hanger. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and buttoned the top button. I looked pretty respectable for 11:30 at night.

Next, I unplugged my laptop from the charger and brought it downstairs to the family room table. That would be Bella's makeshift workstation for tonight. I found some desk accessories- a nice pencil cup, some paper clips, a legal pad and pen- and filled out the area so it looked somewhat official. Then I opened my senior project document, a business plan that I'd completed for a hypothetical island resort off the coast of southern California, hypothetically called The Cliffs. Bella's knock came just as the file opened on the screen. Perfect.

I opened the door to greet Corporate Bella, pleased that she'd played the part so magnificently. She'd dressed smartly in a sexy black pencil skirt, paired with a light pink short-sleeved button-down blouse. Black pumps completed the outfit. The piece de resistance was her hair pulled up in a serious-looking bun. Kudos to you, Miss Swan.

She sucked in a huge gulp of air at my appearance. I realized that the last time she'd seen me in a suit, I was eight years old, and it certainly wasn't this suit…and it _definitely_ wasn't this tie. "Mr. Cullen, you look…so professional tonight."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. So do you. Come right in and take a seat at your desk."

I led her to my computer and pulled out the chair for her. "Would you like something to drink? Bottled water? Juice?"

I wanted to be clear that this was serious work to be done.

"Um…maybe some water?"

I nodded and went to the kitchen to get her a bottle. When I returned with it, she was regarding the computer in front of her with curiosity.

"Thank you…Boss," she said, still struggling with the title. I couldn't stop the smirk, and I felt mildly assoholic because of it, but the power was starting to make me feel high. Her response to my authority was simply perfect. She didn't really know what was happening, but she'd placed her full trust in me. And that was a heady feeling.

"All right. Tonight, you're going to outline your business plan for the foundation. I've given you a template to work with, and I'd like you to set up a new file for The Cliffs Charitable Foundation. Work at it on your own for a half hour. Write down any questions that occur to you on this pad, and we can discuss them after the thirty minutes are up. I'll be sitting right here," I indicated the armchair, "but I don't want you to ask me anything until the timer rings. Any questions before you get started?"

Her jaw dropped and she stared at me as if she'd never seen me before.

"Miss Swan? Are you ready?"

She shook herself out of her fog. "Sorry. Yes…Boss, I'm ready."

"Okay, begin. I'm going to set the timer in the kitchen."

I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes, letting her get her bearings. In addition to creating what I hoped was a hot fantasy for "after work," I was sincerely hoping to accomplish something tonight with the scene. First, I had a feeling that Bella would be pretty lost for about ten minutes, and would probably begin filling the notepad with all kinds of questions, but soon, she'd get some comfort with my outline and maybe even venture to the internet for some answers. The confidence that she'd gain in just this brief interval would go a long way. Second, though it was a very short time span, I fully expected that Bella would come away from this exercise with an earnest beginning of her work. The first step was always the hardest, and I wanted her head to hit the pillow tonight not with the anxiety of a million answers she didn't have, but with the positive feeling that she'd already made forward movement on her Big Scary Decision. If all went well, in thirty minutes, she'd have a broad outline that would give tomorrow's work a logical starting point, and a list of questions that would inform her direction. The embargo on talking to me was to let her see that she could answer most of her questions on her own, and it would give her self-confidence to know when she really needed to bounce ideas off me, and when she could live with a little discomfort and know that she'd find the answer on her own.

Of course, I thought to myself, what the hell do I know? I have never been anyone's boss for even five minutes. I've never even worked for anyone besides my father. I hoped my instincts would come through for me.

I grabbed my copy of Keith Richards' biography and headed out to "the office," doing my best not to distract Bella as I walked past her. I needn't have worried. She was completely engrossed, typing madly and pausing every few minutes to scribble furiously on the pad. There wasn't one cell in her body that wasn't fully engaged. It was totally hot.

I read the first sentence on page 109 six times before I gave up and just stared at her back in wonder. Her efforts were exceeding my most ambitious plans for the evening, and I considered for a moment extending her "work day," but how cruel to do that at midnight to my new employee. That's no way to earn myself a "Best Boss in the World" mug!

Mercifully, the timer went off. I walked past her wordlessly and switched off the buzzer. I took a seat next to her at the table.

"Okay, Miss Swan, show and tell time."

She launched excitedly into a ten-minute monologue about missions and objectives. Turning the screen so I could see what she'd accomplished, she proudly shared the beginning of a plan. I could see Bella, the guitar teacher, in her methods. Bella's philosophy with any new piece was always to work it slow and steady, taking the whole piece up to tempo only when each part was ready. She approached the business plan the exact same way. Each section of the outline was labeled and sketched out, but few details were given anywhere.

"I like the way you approached this," I told her. "You've gotten your arms around the whole task, and you haven't allowed details to derail you. I can see you've taken a stab at the mission, which is always the most important- and most difficult- piece of the puzzle. We can talk more about that tomorrow. This is an excellent start!"

She blushed at my praise.

"So what kinds of questions do you have for me?"

Picking up her pad, she laughed nervously. "Most of these, I've already answered." Just as I suspected. "I'll need your help with multi-year financial projections. I don't know anything about camp regulations, or even what governmental agency might be responsible for accreditation. I need to research construction costs for refitting Spruce Lodge for bunks. I'd like to discuss with you how exactly the staffing will work between The Cliffs and the Foundation; who can you spare and what kind of outside hiring will I need to do? What about administrative support? Which school systems do we want to partner with? Do you have any targeted donors in mind?"

She looked up at me over the legal pad, her bright eyes shining with the promise of a worthwhile project newly begun. She looked self-assured, excited, energized, proud, happy. I think she may have even forgotten I was in the room for a minute, but she sure as hell remembered now. And she really wanted her Boss to give her the positive feedback she'd earned. And he was going to do that posthaste.

"Miss Swan, I am most impressed with your work. You clearly have a great deal of…_passion_," I shifted my eyes to her on this word, starting to intensify the fantasy, "…for your project."

"Thank you, Boss," she smiled brightly, receiving my compliment.

"Do you have a laptop in your cabin?"

"Yes."

"I'd like you to email this file to yourself so you can open it your computer as well." I waited while she did so. "Now please close the laptop and place your notes off to the side."

"Miss Swan, I want you to tell me exactly how you were feeling while you were working this evening." I sat back in my chair and loosened my tie, opening the top button behind it while waiting for her to begin. But she wasn't talking, she was staring and her mouth was slightly open. Her eyes were locked in on my super magical diagonally striped tie from whence began our romance.

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh…um," she fumbled, "I felt excited…"

"Yes?" I said, leaning forward in my chair and licking my lips.

"And empowered…."

"Good," I encouraged.

"And nervous, but in a good way."

"Explain, please."

"Like it was important, and I really wanted to get it right. For the kids…for myself…" She looked up at me innocently through her beautiful brown lashes. "For _you_," she said breathlessly.

"You want to please me, Miss Swan?"

"More than anything, Boss." A shiver overtook her body, exposing her excitement.

"That is a wonderful instinct, Miss Swan. And you have pleased me very, very much tonight."

I let her soak in my very genuine compliment before switching gears.

"Would you take your hair down for me, please?"

She complied with shaky hands working in tandem to undo the tight bun. Fingers worked their way through the newly released tresses, returning the soft brown strands to their place on her shoulders.

"Miss Swan," I said, opening the loop on my tie so it would fit over my head, moving closer and closer to her as I did. "Would you object if I kissed you right now?" And now, my lips were less than an inch from hers. I could feel the soft breath as it left her mouth and entered mine. "Because I don't want to do anything inappropriate in the work place…unless, of course, you want me to."

Now, I don't read chick lit, but everybody knows about the 'heaving bosom' that supposedly precedes the Big Sexy Moment. And let me tell you something, Miss Swan's bosom was heaving up a storm in front of me. I let my eyes drop to her chest, not hiding my enjoyment of her obvious arousal. I'm sure my smile looked quite wicked to her, maybe so much so that she even forgot for a second that it was me inside the suit and the sexy demanding voice.

"So? Any objections?"

She shook her head vigorously side to side.

"I'm sorry, but I am bound by my Legal Department to require you to answer me verbally. Say it out loud, Miss Swan."

"No objections…Boss."

And I'm hard. And I'm betting she's wet. And isn't that a beautiful combination for two people in love?

Before the words are out of her mouth, I've swallowed them in mine. I've placed my hands on the long wood tips of the chair back on either side of her head, and I'm holding the rest of my body off hers, just barely. My kisses are out of control, totally confused am I at this moment whether I'm a horny boss kissing his sexy as fuck employee, a highly sexual young man enjoying his newly attained smokin' girlfriend, or a lovesick boy scoring with the hot nanny. Any way you slice it, I am happy with a capital BONER.

Pulling back with great difficulty, I reminded myself that I had plans for us that don't involve me tackling her on the chair. I stole a look into those expressive pools of brown, and thought I recognized a glimmer of something just a little bit devious, like maybe Miss Swan was enjoying my undoing.

I'll show _her_.

Still inches from her face, I grabbed the knot of my tie and slowly pulled it up and over my head, leaving her to stew about where it might appear next. "So, Miss Swan, am I to understand then that you would not object to inappropriate behavior?"

"Not in the slightest, Boss," she goaded me.

I rose from my chair and walked behind her. I pulled her left hand through the slats on the back of the chair and wrapped the loop of the tie around her wrist. I heard a gasp escape her as she realized what I was doing. I quickly grabbed the right hand and passed it through the slip knot to meet the left. Inching the loose knot up, I tightened it at the elbows, forcing her top half slightly forward in the chair. She still seemed comfortable, physically, but it was a more vulnerable position. Way more entertaining for the bossy boss.

"Now then, Miss Swan, about the dress code." Reaching over her shoulder from behind, I undid the first button on her blouse. Dropping my head down so that my mouth was next to her ear, I said, "We have certain standards here at the Foundation."

I pushed the next button through its opening, so now her bra was clearly in view. I was secretly pleased to see that it was lace. I came around to the front of her chair so she could watch me openly leering at her cleavage. I peeled off my jacket and carefully draped it over one of the chairs. The next button practically sprang from its hole with the added pressure of her forward-thrusting chest.

"For example…," I quickly finished off the rest of the buttons and untucked it from her skirt, leaving it hanging open. "…You'd never want to go on an official site visit dressed like this. Understand?"

"Yes, Boss," she answered obediently. _Oh, making her answer me was just evil._

And you definitely wouldn't want to show up at a governmental office…" I yanked the blouse down from the shoulders, leaving her bra completely exposed. "…Like this! Agreed, Miss Swan?"

"Agreed, Boss," she said, her voice raspier than before. I unbuttoned my own top two buttons and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. Turned out, being a boss was some seriously hard work. Just ask my dick.

Bending my knees, I reached for the hem of her skirt and began rolling, inch by inch, until it met the hard chair. "Kindly lift your ass for me. That's most helpful, thank you." I tucked the bottom of the skirt up into the high waistband all around, baring her lacy (attagirl, Bella) panties to my greedy eyes. "I wouldn't ever want to hear that you were showing anyone _these_ in a meeting." I ran my finger along the inside of the waistband of her panties.

"No, Boss."

"In fact," I said, wrenching the lace from her hips and pulling them down her legs and over her pumps. "I think I'll keep these just in case." I tossed her panties on top of my suit jacket. The contrast between her delicate undergarment and my conservative outermost layer was obscene.

Poor Miss Swan. What a rough first day on the job. Bare-assed on the hard wood chair, she waited patiently for my next move. While I held her captive, I unbuckled my belt and slid it through the loops, the threatening sound leaving Bella to quiver in her chair. I sat down and methodically untied my shoes and removed my socks. I did a cocky striptease with my pants and boxers until I was standing before her in nothing but my shirt.

"So, are we clear on the dress code, then?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good. Now, I'd like you to review your notes one more time before we head home today." I loosened the knot on my tie and freed her hands. "Up you go," I ordered.

"Please," I said, pointing to the legal pad on the table. "Read me the first line." While she did so, I placed her hands on either side of the pad. I slowly slid the paper further and further away from her, forcing her farther forward, until her top half was just about flat on the table, her ass poised tantalizingly off the edge.

I took a moment to fully appreciate the scene before me. My Bella was precariously balanced on her high heels, skirt completely flipped up and tucked inside the waistband, baring all. Her shirt hung down her back, open in the front and her delicate bra was brushing against the table. I stepped behind her and ran my hands up the backs of her thighs and up and around her gorgeous cheeks.

"Continue reading." I loved hearing her voice waver as I distracted her.

Letting her feel my readiness, I nestled against her ass and gave a few experimental thrusts. Bella hissed when I finally pushed inside, and I felt her push back against me. I took hold of her hips and while I was thrusting into her, said, "Great job today, Miss Swan. I have great faith in our future working relationship." She answered me with a loud moan, followed by a desperate groan, and after that some frantic bouncing around on my cock that made me flash on that song about a pogo stick. I reached one hand around to her front to give her a little clitoral encouragement, and soon, she was singing her favorite song in the key of O.

All that clenching and singing and panting and sexiness- three more thrusts and I was way gone. Punched out. I collapsed across her body on the table and gave her an appreciative caress or two before pulling out. I caught the drippings with my shirt, not interested in leaking spunk on my carpeting.

Bella turned her head sideways on the table and smiled at me while I mopped her up. "I swear, you better not ever lose that tie!"

"Not likely," I agreed, knowing it would take its spot of glory on the bulletin board once again. I helped her off the table and drew her in for a loving kiss, making sure we were back to being us again.

"So, the suit."

"What about you? That killer skirt, the pumps, the bun?"

"Hmm, the Boss has a thing for the sexy librarian. Good to know."

"Just what I need. More fantasies," I chuckled.

"Can we go to bed now? I have a big day at my new job tomorrow."

"Bella, I'm so proud of you for taking this on. You know you're going to be great, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. Thank you, my sweet, wonderful boyfriend-slash-boss."

"You're welcome, my girlfriend-slash-employee-slash-living, breathing fantasy." I brought my hands down to her fine ass and gave her a squeeze and a pat. "Go on up and get ready. I'm just going to clean up in case Emmett or Jasper comes in tomorrow morning before we get up."

Exhausted from the length and drama of the day, I worked quickly gathering our clothes and accessories. When I finally got to my room, Bella was already nodding off. She had traded her "work clothes" for my Kings of Leon concert tee. My adorably innocent girl, in a shirt I would never get back. And I couldn't have cared less. She was mine. And we had a plan.


	31. Planning the Show

**Chapter 31**

Bella left bright and early, taking a modified walk of shame in her pencil skirt and my tee shirt. We really needed to address this living situation sooner rather than later. I don't know how my brothers had managed for so long, but it was not working for me at all. However, I was pleased that Bella had her own workspace to set up shop and work independently. I'm not sure how seriously she could've approached her lofty business plan at the table she was bent over naked last night.

Mmmm, Bella bent over naked on my dining table. I'd always thought that movie _The Secretary_ with James Spader and Maggie Gyllenhaal was smoking hot. I briefly wondered if Bella was right about the sexy librarian thing. Well, that line of thinking was clearly going to be unproductive.

I'd told Bella that I'd check in with her over lunch today. We'd need to discuss the timetable and try to come to some kind of agreement about her work and travel schedule. In the meantime, I let Tyler put me through my paces at the beach and took an early shift on the cliff chair. Saturday mornings didn't usually pick up till after 10, but there was a pretty lively crowd today, especially in the Challenger area. I stayed alert and didn't allow my thoughts to drift too often to Corporate Bella.

Tucking the bag Leah had just handed me under my elbow, I headed to Spruce. The door was unlocked, so I knocked twice and pushed my way in.

"Hey, Edward. How was your-" She turned around to greet me and realized I was fresh off the beach. "Speaking of dress codes, Baby, that little swim suit is not going to help my productivity any."

I grinned and dug out her veggie wrap and drink from the bag. "If you'd like, I can put on my tee shirt, you know, the one you stole from me this morning?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just drool for a while, and then you can leave."

"Here, I got you an extra napkin. Drool away. So how goes the mission?"

She launched excitedly into reciting her progress. "It's great. I've identified three similar camps that I want to visit, and two school administrations. I'll need your attorney's name so I can be in touch. And I've got a contractor coming out next week to give me an estimate on the work here."

"So…next week. I want to give you a couple of mileposts for you to keep in mind as you make your plans. First off, Dad and I are going to announce this at the Management Team Meeting tomorrow. Since virtually everyone on the team already knows, with the possible exception of Alec, I'd like you to come to the meeting as our newest manager and get some direct feedback from the group."

_Please don't freak out_. I looked up cautiously and happily noted that Bella was not at all freaked out.

"Okay, that would be really helpful. So how much do you think I should share at that point?"

Loving her attitude and her thought process, I walked her through what I thought would be a reasonable presentation and told her what to expect in terms of feedback and concerns.

"And I would make sure to put the staffing issue on the table, because that will affect the managers directly. Let them start thinking about how to make it work if it's going to be, say one week this summer versus three in the fall. Whatever you want to explore."

She took some notes and then traded in her pen for the veggie wrap.

"Remember how Dad mentioned we're celebrating our 25th anniversary next Friday night with a show? Well, he'd like us to announce the foundation that night, an unveiling if you will."

"In six days?" her voice squeaked.

"In six days," I repeated calmly.

"Edward, how can I poss-"

"Bella, take a breath. You don't have to have all the answers by then. Just a solid feeling that this can work and some realistic numbers to back it up."

"So next week, I'm going to be hauling my tail all over the mainland making new friends."

"Yes, and we'll stay in close contact, email documents and ideas back and forth…"

"Maybe even talk to each other once in a while, too?" she asked with a forlorn droop to her mouth.

"I suppose we can talk, too."

"In that case, I've got about 20 meetings to set up between now and Thursday. You better take your hot body out of here so I can get back to work."

"All right. You want to sit down around 3 and reconnoiter?"

"Yes, I should have something to talk over with you by then. Now go. And thanks for lunch. And for the eye candy."

She kissed me and spun me toward the door. As the door clicked behind me, I realized that I may have gained a valuable employee, but I'd just lost my favorite playmate.

O – o – o – O

Meanwhile, I had some serious work to do myself this afternoon. I cleaned myself up and threw on some clothes and made the salon my first stop. Alice was in the back, just finishing her liquid lunch. I preferred to chew my meals, but whatever green leafy vegetables and vitamin powder concoction Alice had blended up, it seemed to be working for her.

"Edward, hey, what's up? Come by for a trim?" she sparkled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"Mmmmaybe," she teased, with a cute lilt in her voice.

"Not today. I actually came by to pick your brain. Got a few minutes to spare?"

"For you, dreamboat? Any time. Have a seat."

I never could get comfortable in those beauty salon chairs. They were just so…feminine. I squirmed and wiggled until she finally said, "You wanna come sit in a pedicure chair? Built in massage. I mean, it's not _you_, but some people find it relaxing."

"No thanks. I'm fine."

She giggled at my discomfort. "So, what's the topic?

"The topic is the 25th Anniversary Celebration next Friday night."

"Okay, how can I help?"

"I have an idea and I want to brainstorm with you. I'm thinking about making this a retrospective- The Cliffs: past, present and future. Where we've been, who we are now, and where the future will take us."

"I love it!" she said, jumping out of her chair. "Slideshow! Do you have pictures from the early years?"

"We do. Dad has some amazing photo albums of the island before the outbuildings were added, even before the beach was cleared. Lots of family photos…Mom…." _Shit._

Alice leaned forward quickly and put her hand on my knee. "Edward, this is going to be perfect. We're going to open with the Cullen family and the barren island and watch everything develop before our very eyes. It's a beautiful idea! Tell me what else you have in mind."

"Well," I started, moving past my melancholy, "we move to the present with a really spectacularly entertaining talent show, along the lines of a revue, including as many of our staff and guests as possible. I'm going to head out after this and talk to everyone about what they could possibly contribute, maybe even in groups. For example, what if all the lifeguards got together for a skit or a dance number…and there must be something Emmett can do on stage, hmmm, on second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea-"

"Wait-I've got it! What if all four of you Cullens do a barbershop quartet? That should fit in perfectly with the tone of the evening."

"That _is_ perfect," I agreed, picturing us in straw hats and striped jackets. "We may have to improvise on the costumes a bit, we've only got so much at our disposal."

"You leave that to me," she said with a wink. "Who else are you roping in?"

"I'm going to speak with Riley. I'm willing to bet he has a dance inside that's just busting to get out."

"Oh, wouldn't that be fun!" Alice tittered. "What else?"

"There's you girls, of course, although I think you may have to leave Bella out of it because she's killing herself with the foundation. So you and Rose?"

"Let me talk with her and see if we can come up with something creative."

"Great, thanks Alice."

"So, past, present…what do we do for the future?"

I smiled with anticipation of what form our announcement might take. It was something Bella and I would work on over the coming week. "It's the big reveal for the foundation."

"Wow," said Alice, "this is going to be really powerful. We start out sweet and sappy, move into a wild floor show, and end with this hopeful, socially responsible direction for the future. I love it, Edward. It's going to knock people right off their seats!"

"I'm glad it feels good to you, too, Alice. I know you have great instincts for this type of thing, and I am going to need a lot of help."

"Don't give it another thought, Edward. Let's reconnect after you've lined up more talent, and in the meantime, I'll dig through Carlisle's collection of memorabilia and get that going."

I maneuvered myself out of the chair, which by the way, was twice as hard as getting into it, and gave her a warm hug. "I knew you'd be the perfect one to help with this. I love the way it's shaping up already."

She regarded me carefully as our hug slid open. "You know, Edward, you're not just another pretty face. You've got it all going on. They're right to trust you with the future of this place."

"Thanks Alice. That means the world to me."

O – o – o – O

"No, Edward, I won't do my yoga dance shirtless in front of 250 people."

"But Riley, it would add so much to the show. Come on, you're poetry in motion, the crowd will really enjoy watching that."

"If you want to show them a chiseled body in motion, why don't _you_ do it?"

"Are you kidding? I'd do it in a second if I had even half your elegance."

"Do it _with_ me, then," he said, calling my bluff.

"Riley, I'm not good enough," I backpedaled. "I would detract from your performance."

"Practice with me. It's a simple routine that I could teach you in three sessions. You have the body strength and balance. Once you get all the forms right, it's just a matter of moving fluidly from one to the next. You know I'm a great instructor."

That he was. "So…if I perform with you, you'll go bareback?"

"_Bare_ back, Edward, not _Broke_ Back."

"Oh, Riley. Do you have to dash away my last hope?"

"Come by the studio tomorrow at 9 am. Leave your shirt at home." He winked, just to make it that much creepier.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You want to practice topless?"

He shrugged. "Consider it a dress rehearsal. I need to see what I'm working with here."

I shook his hand. "Thanks, Rile…I think. See you tomorrow morning."

"We are going to have so much fun," he said, swatting my bottom as I turned to go.

I looked back over my shoulder and tried really hard to give him the evil eye, but I cracked up instead. Not very intimidating.

Things were moving along nicely. Next stop, The Hut.

O – o – o - O

"Alec, I'm collecting talent today. What's your hidden gift? Singing, tap dancing, hibachi juggling…?"

"Well, it just so happens that I am really funny."

Knocked completely off guard, I laughed. "What?"

"I was the Class Clown of the Cordon Bleu Graduating Class of 2003."

"Is that so? Do you have a routine or something?"

"Matter of fact, I do."

"Can I hear some of it?"

"You can hear the whole thing…next Friday, along with the rest of the audience."

"Wait, you're asking me to put you in the lineup and hand you the mike without hearing so much as one joke?"

"Yep. That's my condition. I don't offer previews. Don't want my jokes getting out there."

I looked all around my folding chair in the kitchen, incredulous. "Out _where_? We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, for God's sake."

"I'm a purist, Edward. Take it or leave it."

I suppose it was better than Riley's condition. "Okay, Alec. I'm trusting you here. Don't fuck me over."

"Come on now, Edward. Would I do that to you?"

Very vividly, I remembered a certain trout special that he tricked me into tasting on top of a stomachful of grease. I looked up at his crooked smile and shook my head warily. If I had to go out on any more limbs, I was going to fall out of this tree and break my neck. Figuring Tyler would be more malleable than the others, I jogged back down to the beach.

O – o – o – O

"Ty, do you have any idea if this lifeguard crew of yours has any talent?"

"I know for a fact that at least half the girls are enormously talented," he grinned lasciviously.

Ugh. "Let me rephrase. Anybody have any musical ability? Singing? Dancing?"

"A few of them sound pretty good after a few Buds. Why?"

"We need a skit or musical number for the show next Friday. Can you work on that?"

"Sure. We'll start pulling something together tonight. Could be fun. Maybe like a cheerleading dance number. Or something Glee-ish. Or maybe…."

"Surprise me. Keep costumes in mind too. Alice is pulling together the look for the show, but it will be easier if it's something they already have. Be creative. And thanks, man."

I knew I could convince the other "barbers" tomorrow at our team meeting, and it was already time to return to Bella. She'd had major success connecting with the contacts on the mainland, and had already mapped out her week, complete with booking three different hotels over her four night visit. She had outlines prepared for each of her meetings, questions to pose to the group tomorrow, and even a rough sketch of the updated cabin.

"Wow, do you work quickly!" I marveled.

"I've already wasted so much time. Years. I really want this to happen."

"It will, Bella. You're gonna be great."

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

"Hmm. I keep believing it."

"Well, your confidence is contagious, because now I'm starting to believe it, too."

"That's great, Sweetheart. I am so happy to hear it. So, is there anything I can help with at this point?"

She took my hand and her laptop, and we sat on the couch together. We asked each other questions, causing her to hone her ideas and reshape her interviews. She taught me what she'd learned about the underserved populations of the various school districts in the area. We developed a list of potential donors, and what we might hope to raise. We even talked about what form the presentation at the 25th might take. Three hours passed in the blink of an eye. Every topic was thoroughly explored. Except how the hell we were going to manage four whole days with an ocean between us.

"Let's take a break. I'm starving," I said.

"Can I make us some spaghetti?" She got up and led me to the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll help. Did you want to keep working or should I break open this bottle of wine?"

"That sounds like heaven. I've had enough business for today."

I uncorked the wine and found two glasses in her cabinet. "There is one other bit of island business I need to talk with you about."

"Oh yeah? Is this as my Boss or as my boyfriend?"

"Neither, actually. As your guitar student."

She hefted the big pasta pot into the sink and filled it halfway with water. "Wait, before we do this talk, tell me what kind of sauce you want. I've got these jars of marinara to pick from, or I can just throw in a bunch of fresh veggies and do a primavera thing with some parmesan cheese."

"Didn't I see some ground turkey in there? How about meatballs?"

"I'll have to look up a recipe on the-"

"I've got this. You do the rest. Okay?" Meatballs were kind of my specialty, and I especially enjoyed the tactile event of mixing all the ingredients together with my hands. I knew most of what I needed was in her fridge from the other night, and the rest I'd improvise. I set to work pulling things out of the refrigerator and cabinets until I had everything I needed piled across the counter.

She pulled out the salad greens and started washing and chopping. "I'm sorry, Edward. I don't have any fresh bread. It's pretty challenging making nice dinners when the grocery store is a boat ride away."

"I know. Next chance I'll have to hit the grocery store is Monday when I drop you off in Boone." There, I said it. It was real. Shit, stop being a baby, would you? "I guess the elephant just made an appearance in the kitchen."

"Shhhhh." Her lips closed over mine. "We've been separated for a really long time, Edward. We know how to do this part."

"No, Bella. I suck at this part. And besides, I never even had half a clue what I was missing back then," I said dejectedly.

"Make the meatballs, Edward," she said simply. No more wallowing.

"Fine. When you finish the salad, will you start me some sauce? Just grab a can of crushed tomatoes and diced tomatoes, and I'll do the rest."

Busy with our tasks, we let the melancholy lift.

"Damn, that's sexy, E," she said, watching me mix and form the little balls.

I laughed at her for being so easy. "I think you better add chef to your list of fantasy men."

"No, Edward, just you. Those hands…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Your water's boiling."

"You can say that again, big boy," she said, licking her lips for effect.

"Bella, that wasn't a euphemism. Your water's boiling!"

"Oh," she laughed, snapping out of it and placing the pasta into the waiting bubbles. "Okay, now what?"

"How about refilling our glasses while I cook these up and finish the sauce?"

We worked comfortably around each other in the small space until everything was ready.

"Should we set the table in the dining room?"

"No." I suggested, "Why don't we sit out back? It feels too much like the office in there and it's a beautiful night."

"For a change," she laughed, pulling together the settings and heading to the small bistro table setup on the patio.

"I hear they're forecasting rain for Monday," I moved with her, making a couple trips until everything was laid out on the table.

"That could make for a choppy ride. Are you sure you want to take me? I can just-"

"Bella," I said with a low growl. "Of course, I'm taking you over."

"Okay, okay," she held her hands up in surrender. "Say…didn't you want to talk about some other island business a while ago? What was that all about?"

"You better sit down," I said, half-jokingly. "So, the show on Friday…"

"Yes?"

"I'm in charge of the lineup, and I really want us to play a duet, if you think I'll be ready. I don't mind messing up on my own, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you on stage."

"Edward, first of all, I could never, ever be embarrassed by you. Secondly, you learned _Asturias_ by yourself in what, three days? Yeah, you can definitely play a couple of those inventions with me, if you want. Or we can take a spin through some of my other music and see what looks fun to you."

"But what about practicing together? We won't have any time at all to rehearse before Friday afternoon."

"We'll find an hour tomorrow to choose something. The rest is cake. You work on it while I'm gone, and we'll put it together on Friday. We get each other musically, just like everything else. It just…works."

I answered her confidence with a kiss. It had the tangy flavor of the vinaigrette dressing. "Yummy salad, Bella. You ready for the main course?"

"Sure," she said, rising from her seat. I pushed gently on her shoulder, settling her back into her chair.

"Relax. Let me." Collecting the bowls, I cleared the table and set the dishes in the sink. Reaching for the two small pasta bowls, I thought better of it and found one slightly bigger bowl instead. Piling the pasta into the one dish and topping with a healthy dollop of marinara and several meatballs, I returned to Bella. Setting the dish down between us, I scooted my chair closer to her and reached for my fork and twirling spoon.

"Well? Aren't you going to have some?" I questioned.

"You always did love Lady and the Tramp!"

"Yeah. Why didn't Dad ever let us get a dog?"

"I think he had his hands full," she laughed.

I playfully nudged one of the meatballs toward her side with my fork, figuring she wouldn't appreciate it very much if I stuck my nose in the bowl Tramp-style. Capturing the first forkful of noodles, I twisted them into the spoon until I'd formed a neat portion. Adding a small chunk of meatball, I offered it to Bella.

She gratefully took the fork into her mouth and closed her lips around the food. As I pulled back my fork, she fell back into her chair, eyes rolling toward the stars now appearing above us. "MMMM! That is so good! Here, you have to try some." She emulated my earlier actions and offered me a taste.

Not bad, for short notice- and ground turkey. My favorite meatball recipe called for veal, lamb, and pork, but turkey was a much healthier choice, and also happened to be the only choice. We both tucked in, occasionally crossing forks or pursuing the same strand of spaghetti. Finally, the bottom of the bowl was in sight, and we both sat back in a happy wine-and-carb-induced stupor.

"You know, you're totally spoiling me."

"I'm only treating you exactly how you deserve to be treated, Bella. I believe it's called worship."

"Jesus, Edward. Where'd you learn to talk that way to girls? Never mind, I already know. Your stud of a father and those adorable big brothers of yours."

"Bella, I appreciate the compliment, although I'd appreciate it even more if you never, _ever_ referred to my dad that way again," I chuckled. "But I don't talk this way 'to girls,' I talk this way to you. It's called honesty."

"Well, whatever you call it, it's working. You had me at 'worship'."

"I don't know how you could ever have settled for less."

She guffawed at my gross understatement. "Those other guys weren't just less, Edward. They were not even in the same solar system as you."

"Part of me finds that tragic, because you so deserved better. But I have to admit, there's also a big part of me that is enormously relieved you never found what you were looking for out there in the big bad world."

"How could I, when you've been _here_ the whole time?"

"Just sitting on my ass, twiddling my thumbs, waiting for you to wake up and smell the marinara!"

"Come on, Tramp, help me with the dishes so I can take your adorable self to bed," she said, pulling me by the hand and piling up utensils and placemats as efficiently as possible.

"Soooo, does this mean we're doing it doggy-style tonight, little Lady?" I waggled my eyebrows in an attempt to be seductive. Somehow, I ended up being humorous instead, judging by her reaction.

"Gee, Edward, you do have a way with words. I'm not even going to ask which Cullen fed you that line."

"Oh, Baby, that's 100% me," I grinned. "Just like this is," I said, pushing my hips into her from behind, giving her a sneak preview as to what the Lady might encounter should she choose this form of tryst.

"I must say, that is rather tempting. But…" She looked around the kitchen, discouraged by the pile of pots and dishes.

"Hang on." I ran into the living room and switched the iPod to my Seal playlist. _Love's Divine_ came on first and provided exactly the perfect mood for an efficient but not totally unromantic kitchen clean-up.

_I need love_

_Love's divine_

_Please forgive me, now I see that I've been blind_

_Give me love_

_Love is what I need to help me know my name…_

_A Change is Gonna Come_ followed, and I danced Bella lightly around to the slow beat in between scrubbing pots, packing up food, loading the dishwasher and finishing off the wine. _People Get Ready_ accompanied our speedy trip upstairs. And people, we were _more_ than ready by the time we arrived.

I don't know if it was our impending separation, the mention of an especially enticing new sexual position, or simply our insatiable need for each other, but we could not rip our clothes off fast enough. We littered the stairs with shirts, the hallway with shorts, and the threshold with underwear. My gorgeous naked playful Bella hopped up on the bed on all fours and invited me with a tantalizing wiggle of her highly animated ass. I seriously doubted this was how Walt Disney's spaghetti seduction scene ended.

Enjoying our freedom from condoms, I jumped up eagerly behind her. I caressed her back lovingly, and she answered by pushing against me impatiently. Recalling Bella's fantasy escort scenario, I remembered she admitted to sometimes liking it rough and quick. Whatever the Lady needed, I was more than happy to provide.

I ran my fingers experimentally through her opening, making sure she was indeed ready for me. Her answering moan and my wet fingertips provided all the evidence I needed. I lined myself up carefully before entering her in a single, firm stroke. She responded with the sexiest grunt I'd ever heard, and fell forward slightly, to her elbows. I manhandled her creamy cheeks, enjoying the deep angle of contact I was able to achieve in this position. She was grinding wildly, begging me for more. I leveraged myself using her hips, and pounded in and out, in and out, pulling her ass against my thighs with each thrust. We were two wild beasts expressing a raw need, flesh slapping flesh, grunts growing louder and louder, burying myself deeper and deeper with the delicious pounding of each thrust. I could feel her body squeezing me from within, drawing me in even further. Her grunts became squeals and pants as I fell into a steady beat, once again finding that perfect synchronization of my need with hers. I burst with a force that felt like my head might explode.

She collapsed onto her stomach and I followed helplessly, catching myself at the very last second so I didn't crush her with my weight. In this position, I could finally kiss her, although it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"God that was fun!" she smiled at me. "You are such a sexy beast."

"And you were no Lady, my Lady."

"I know! You must've…un_leashed_ something inside me," she joked.

"Are you trying to make me groan again, Babe, because I can think of better ways than-"

"Please don't make a _poodle_ on the bed when you pull out!" Clearly amusing herself, her body was shaking under me, causing the whole bed to vibrate.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I lamented playfully.

"Must've been your _dogged_ pursuit of me." Her eyes were tearing up and her face was bright red.

"Oh God. Are we winding down now, Bella?"

"I'm not _paws_itive."

"I think I accidentally fucked your brains out. Do I need to call the vet?" Set off once more, she rolled sideways, effectively pushing me off her. Struggling for breath and wiping tears from her face, she was quite the sight.

I got out of bed and went to grab a warm wet towel so I could clean the "poodle" that I had, in fact left on her bed. Returning to the ragged remains of post-pun-fest Bella, I had an amusing thought of my own. "It's hard to believe I actually worried I wouldn't be mature enough for you."

"Oh, Edward," she said, finally calming down. "I wuff you so much."

O – o – o - O

At 8:15, my alarm roused me from a very peaceful, dreamless sleep. With all the daytime action I was getting now, I hardly needed my dream life any more. Later, Ms. Woodward. I don't miss you a bit!

Bella tugged my hand to her chest as I slid out the side of the sheets. "Where are you going so early on a Sunday morning?" she complained. "Got a date?"

"Yes, Bella, actually I have a date to dance with a very hot guy and he asked me not to wear a shirt," I mumbled. Wow, that sounded a whole lot gayer out loud.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up on her elbows to get a better look at the situation. "Sorry, _what_ did you just say?"

I laughed and gave her scrunched up nose a little kiss. "I said I have an appointment with Riley."

She flopped back down onto the bed and said, "Oh, have fun."

An hour later, when I walked back into her cabin holding my guitar, I found Bella in the kitchen, delightfully half-dressed in a tank top and a pair of lacy panties. Apparently, Bella was a stickler for rules.

She looked up from her mug of coffee and said, "Edward, where the heck is your shirt? Why are you walking around like that?"

"If I told you, you really wouldn't believe me."

"I'm worried you're becoming over sexualized."

"HAH! Whose fault might that be, my demanding little vixen?" I set my guitar down and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Of course, I made you coffee. Here," she said, handing me a mug and some milk. "So, Pussycat, Pussycat, where have you been?"

"I was working on something for the show with Riley."

"Without your shirts on?"

"Mmm hmm," I said, not giving anything away.

"Yum. Remind me to sit in the front row," she said.

"Okay," I laughed. "So, when do you want to sit down and look through music?"

"That depends. Do I have to take _my_ shirt off?"

"No," I answered, indicating her outfit with a smirk. "I think that'll do just fine."

"Let me get my guitar. I'll be right back."

I could never have concentrated with Bella dangling her parts behind the guitar.

Besides, it was too weird so soon after my strange session with Riley. He'd decided after the first five minutes that the idea was a go, and he put me through the series of poses about five times in a row. I'd go back Tuesday and we'd add the music and connect everything into one fluid dance. Then on Thursday, we'd see how to make it a pas de deux. That was the scary part, but I trusted Riley. Judging from Bella's reaction to the idea, I'd say we had a crowd-pleaser in the making.

After much negotiating, Bella and I agreed that we would play Bach's Invention No. 13.

"What about pairing it with something contemporary? Have any music in there from the 20th century?"

Bella flipped through her four-hand music restlessly, as if she knew she wouldn't find anything satisfactory. Suddenly, she grabbed the other pile of music, for solo guitar, and rifled through about halfway before landing on her target. She wriggled the piece out of the stack and held it to her chest with one hand, hiding it from me.

Grabbing my hand with her free one, she pulled me over to the table where her laptop was still set up. She gently set me in the seat in front of the screen and leaned over to manage the mouse. I took the opportunity to lean back into her chest, which even through her tank top, felt awesome against my bare back.

"Hold that thought, Tiger. You have to see this. Just a second…here!"

I didn't recognize the YouTube link for Tico Tico no Fuba, but I was game. Bella was certainly excited, anyways.

She thankfully held her position against my back and clicked play on the YouTube video. An attractive young couple filled the screen. The woman was seated, holding her guitar. Behind her, the man was half-seated on the stool, right arm reaching over her right shoulder to the sound hole, the other folded underneath to the guitar's neck. I had never actually seen a performance for one guitar, four hands before, but clearly Bella had. Her smile was brilliant as she watched realization dawn on me. We were doing this!

I turned my full attention to the screen before me. What struck me immediately was the intimacy of their position. Clearly these two enjoyed an advanced comfort level with each other's bodies. His chest muscles flexed seductively against her back with each pluck and finger motion. Their hands danced up and down the fingerboard together, then separately, then together again. His right ear brushed her left, his facial hair teased her left cheek, their lips were mere inches apart. I have no idea how they concentrated on making music in that position.

I watched, riveted, as his hands plucked the top three strings, and hers played the bottom. Midway through the song, in a shift adored by the appreciative audience, he switched to plucking the strings that she was fingering, while continuing to finger the strings that she was now plucking for him. The piece itself was intricate yet fanciful, and their portrayal perfectly matched its style. They were fully, passionately engaged in creating the music, two people and one guitar inextricably joined as one instrument. It was, without a doubt, the most erotic musical performance I'd ever seen.

The song ended to thunderous applause. I noticed through my flimsy yoga pants that I was personally awarding them a standing ovation. Or maybe that was for Bella. Either way, I had to give the music a big part of the credit. I turned my face sideways to meet hers and pulled her into a kiss.

"That was the hottest non-porn video I've ever seen," I said appreciatively.

"Can you see us doing that?"

I pulled her around me and scooted my chair back slightly so I could place her in my lap. "I don't know. Let's watch it again." I eagerly grabbed the mouse and clicked replay.

Pretending that she was holding a guitar, I placed myself in position around her, resting my right hand on her right breast.

"Ahem," she giggled.

"Just pretend that's the sound hole," I responded.

She giggled again, harder this time. "I think you missed!"

"Keep it clean, Bella. I'm practicing here!" I chided. Pulling her left arm out to the side, I grasped her wrist as if it were the guitar's neck.

The music began, and I mimicked the fingering and plucking, driving her wild with my right hand on her breast and my left running up and down her arm. She squirmed deliciously in my lap. I lowered my face to hers and nuzzled my nose up and down her neck, nestling into my favorite nook.

When the performing duo switched hands, I moved accordingly to her very jealous left breast, sending her into another fit of laughter. When we reached the point in the song where the woman tapped the beat on the body of the guitar, I patted Bella's abdomen with both hands. She instantly put her hands on top of mine and held them there, turning her eyes and lips to mine. Slowly coaxing my hands down her body and into her lacy panties, she deliberately ground her ass into my lap. The music played on, but we were done with Tico Tico for now.

She pulled free of my hands and lap, standing just long enough to shimmy out of her top and panties. Sensing the direction this was heading, I lifted my hips and slid my pants and boxers off in one efficient sweep. Facing me, she reseated herself directly on top of my lap, one knee on each side of my hips. I supported her weight and helped her lower herself gradually, taking me in smoothly and easily. My face immensely enjoyed its new friends, Breast 1 and Breast 2, as they bounced along merrily with the rest of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, holding on for dear life as we both rose and fell together in our own passionate duet. Instead of applause, ours ended with two thundering moans and a loving kiss.

After, I stood with her still attached and walked us to the bathroom for clean-up. Standing in front of the mirror together, I was blown away once again by my seemingly endless passion for this woman next to me.

"So, we might need to rehearse that a few more times before we're stage-ready," she laughed.

"Yes, I think we're going to have to find a way to desensitize me before going on stage. Otherwise, you're going to be performing with a steel rod poking you in the back."

She laughed at my imagery. "Is 'desensitize' code for a pre-show blowjob?"

"I certainly wouldn't turn that down!"

Still chuckling, she said, "Why don't we work on the guitar playing for now and worry about…_your_ instrument later on?"

O – o – o - O

She skillfully arranged the piece for four hands and we practiced on our separate guitars until we were starved for lunch. After a short break, we came right back to the table and practiced together on just her guitar for another two hours. The sexual tension got to be too much for us, and I took her upstairs for some proper loving.

"We better get our lazy asses out of this bed and prepare your presentation for the meeting," I said.

"Oh, that's all done. I finished it this morning while you were out," she said smugly.

"Really? You don't want to run it by me first?" I wasn't sure if I was proud or hurt that she didn't need me.

"Nope. I'm good."

"In that case, Miss Swan, roll over…"

"Yeah? Again?"

"I'm saving up for when you abandon me tomorrow."

The last time was slow and sweet. I headed back to the Hollow for a nice hot shower. I dressed (with a shirt this time) and stopped by Bella's to accompany her to the meeting.

She looked adorably corporate casual, luckily (for me) not wearing the outfit from the other night, but a step up from her usual island cutoffs and tank.

"Can I give you a hand with all that?" I asked, marveling at her charts and equipment.

"No, I better get used to lugging all this stuff around," she said.

I let her do it her way, walking companionably beside her. We were first to arrive at the central bungalow, and Dad greeted her warmly.

"Bella, I am looking forward to your presentation," he said. "Do you need any help setting up?"

"Nope, I got this," she said confidently.

He smiled and winked at me while she set up her easels and charts around the room.

Rose and Alice entered with a happy buzz of conversation about the slideshow. From the looks of it, they'd already gotten off to a great start. The rest of the team piled in and everyone picked up on the excitement in the room.

"Okay," Carlisle started. "I would like to start off our meeting today by welcoming Bella to the Management Team." Raucous cheers and whistles filled the room, and not just mine. "I'm going to let Bella speak for herself. Please."

Bella rose gracefully and thanked Carlisle for the opportunity to make the foundation a reality. She launched into her business plan confidently, taking questions as they arose. She skillfully walked us all through her background research and her plans for the upcoming week. She ended with a rough description of what she hoped to present Friday night.

"So, what did I miss?"

A few suggestions were made, more questions asked and answered, and soon, everyone was satisfied that the foundation would move forward. Jasper stood up next to Bella at the head of the table and said to the group, "When I put that first tip away two years ago, I never could have imagined such a grand vision. Thank you, Bella. And Edward. And Dad."

I clapped slowly, and soon the room was filled with wild applause for Bella and the ideas that she'd presented. Bella took her seat next to me. I squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss as she sat back in her chair. Putting my lips to her ear, I murmured, "Great job, Baby. I am so proud of you."

She beamed with pride and excitement. Dad moved us through all the operational reports. Alec served a delicious new maple glazed salmon special, which I'd like to believe he selected in Bella's honor. Over dinner, we discussed the plans for the 25th.

"So, Emmett, Jasper, and Dad, the four of us are going to perform a couple of barbershop quartet pieces. Can you all meet me at the Rec Center tomorrow around 3 for rehearsal?"

They all looked up at me with astonished expressions. "What?" I questioned.

"We've never done this before," said Jasper.

"So?" I asked.

"So…_dude_…" Emmett tried.

"Edward, are you sure-" started Dad.

"Listen, we can all sing. I've got some fun music. Let's give it a shot."

"What are we going to wear?"

"I've got that covered," said Alice, grinning over at me. I shot her a silent 'thank you' while the boys simmered down.

"All right, I'm in," agreed Jasper, seeing that Alice was already on board.

"Me, too," said Dad. "It'll be fun," he said, giving Emmett a slight jab in the gut.

"Whatever," said Emmett reluctantly.

"Edward, speaking of costumes," Alice began, "I'm going to need a lift to Boone. What time are you and Bella going tomorrow?"

_Oh_. I certainly hadn't counted on company. I shared a quick look with Bella, who was clearly thinking the same thing.

"It'll be nice for you to have Alice on the way back. You won't be so lonely," Bella said.

"And don't worry, you two. I plan on taking a long nap on the way there, with my headphones in and my iPod turned up at full volume," shared Alice, completely understanding our dilemma.

"We're going to hit the dock around 10. Okay with you, Rose?"

"Sure, I'll have the _Esmerelda_ ready to go."

"Okay, all, thank you. Alec, wonderful meal. Bella, I hope your trip is productive. Please keep in touch with us here, and let me know what I can do to help."

With that final speech, we were all shooed out efficiently. No sooner had we hit the pavement, than I saw Kate approaching. "Well, good evening, Kate. Your timing happens to be impeccable," I teased.

"What a coincidence," she said with a smile.

"Have fun, you kids," I answered, giving her a little wave.

My arm around Bella's shoulders as we strolled back, I told her again how proud I was of her presentation and her progress so far.

"I find the work so energizing. It's a wonderful feeling, Edward. Is this how you feel every day when you wake up?"

I turned to her and stopped walking. "It is now." I anchored my hands on each side of her head and brought her lips to mine. As I pulled back, I said, "The fact that I can do that…whenever I want…_that_ gets me out of bed in the morning."

"That's funny," she smiled. "That's what gets me _into_ bed every night!"

"Vixen!"

"Edward, do you have any…sugar left for me?"

"Bella, you know I always have sugar for you, Baby."

She took my hand and ran me all the way back to Spruce. "Wait," she said, as I stalked her over to the couch. Playfully, I pushed her down and straddled her lap.

"Wait?" I queried, capturing her lips again and not allowing her another chance to slow me down.

She pushed on my chest until I pulled back slightly, giving her a breath. Big mistake. "Edward, wait."

I scooted off and sat next to her on the couch. "What is it?"

"I'd rather get the packing out the way and do this after, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," I conceded. "Do you want me to go?"

She took my chin in her hand. "Of course not! Why don't you practice your part," she said, handing me her guitar. "Serenade me."

And that's when I got a big, fat idea.


	32. Asking the Chief

**Chapter 32**

There was no escaping the gloom of Monday morning. The misty, grey sky was a 3-D representation of my heart. Figures, the first day of cloudy weather on the island was the day I'd have to say goodbye to Bella.

_Stop being a pussy. It's four nights. She's coming back. We have cell phones. _

Not working.

Alice and Rosalie were ready and waiting at the dock when Bella and I arrived at 10. We were all wearing our standard issue yellow rain slickers, and Rosalie had provided a large covered trunk for Alice so the costumes wouldn't get soaked on the way back.

I took the wheel, and Alice moved to the back with her iPod as promised. Not that Bella and I were going to be mashing or even having some heavy discussion. We'd done it all and said it all for three days straight. Now, it was just a matter of living through the separation.

Bella was completely swallowed up by her raincoat, and all I could see were the nervous features of her face as she focused on the water ahead. I guess she'd figured the same as I had- this would be a whole lot easier if we didn't keep looking at each other. I grasped her hand and pulled it into my lap. Her eyes slid cautiously to mine.

"Hey," I tried.

"Hey," she choked out.

"Nervous?"

She nodded, afraid to speak.

"You know you're ready, right?" I encouraged her.

"Presenting to family is not exactly the same as presenting to the School Board."

I nodded my understanding. Seconds later, a smile broke its way across my entire face.

"What?" she asked, a reflexive smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"You said 'family'."

Now, her smile was genuine. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

I lifted our joined hands to my lips and gave her a soft kiss, soaking up a few raindrops that had snaked inside her sleeve. "You know how much we all love you, right?"

She nodded, grateful tears pooling in her doleful eyes.

"Bella, you know how much _I_ love you, right?"

She nodded again, the tears now leaving port and sailing down her cheeks.

"I love you right back, sweet boy."

Letting go of her hand, I reached inside her oversized hood and fished out her chin. Cupping it with my one free hand, I brought her to my lips. With one eye on the ocean and the other on Bella, I gave her a slow, lingering kiss. My mouth could discern the shape of her frown, but I nipped and lapped at her gently, transferring my love and support with each touch.

She pulled back with a heavy sigh, returning her eyes forward and reminding me silently to do the same. I settled for roping my arm around her and pulling her head to my shoulder. We stayed just like that, each lost in our own thoughts, until we docked in Boone.

Danny Hooper roused himself from his mid-morning nap as he heard our motor approaching. "Edward, hey!" he waved.

"Danny, good to see you, man," I said, reaching for his hand. "Bella needs a taxi, and I'll be docked here for a few hours."

"No problem. I've got you covered." I saw his curious eyes roll from Bella to Alice and back again. I could practically hear the gears in his adolescent head turning. _He can't be doing both of them, can he? I wonder if he'd share. That one will be here a few hours, enough time to…_

"Danny, taxi," I reminded him gently. I'd been 16 not too long ago, myself. Who could blame him for checking out these beauties and having an errant thought or two?

"Sure thing, dude," he responded, snapping back to work.

While Alice busied herself rechecking her shopping list, I helped Bella unload her materials, doing my best to keep everything dry. The pit in my stomach was inflating to beach-ball size, and when the yellow taxi drove up, I knew I was going to lose my shit.

Bella greeted the driver and gave him the address while I loaded everything in the back seat. I was just pulling my head out of the car and unfolding myself when Bella appeared at the open door. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulled her cheek to my wet rain slicker and hugged me for all I was worth. One arm around her neck and the other at her waist, I rocked her gently. Time must've been passing outside our embrace, because I soon heard a throat clearing and a polite cough. I loosened my grip on Bella and gave her one final farewell kiss.

"Got your cell phone charger?"

"Yes, dear," she said teasingly.

"Got my number?"

"Yes, Edward, I've _definitely_ got your number," she smiled. "Don't forget to practice, now. I want to knock their socks off on Friday."

"I promise I'll be ready."

"That's my boy."

More coughing and throat clearing ensued. I looked up to see Alice and Danny standing by impatiently, raindrops falling faster and more furiously on our scene.

"Okay, okay," I said to them. "Go get 'em, Tiger," I said to Bella, leaning in for one more kiss. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying futilely to contain the tears and the pain. I felt Bella slip away and I stepped aside to let her in the cab. Shutting the door, I gave her one final wave through the window and she was gone.

"Come on, Edward," said Alice, taking me by the hand. "We've got work to do."

O – o – o – O

Two hours, 25 costumes, and 30 yards of fabric later, Alice finally let us take a lunch break.

"So, this is your antidote for loneliness? Shopping?"

"Works every time!" she said cheerfully.

I had to admit, while my insides were still a tangle of nerves and sadness, lining up the costumes for the show had provided a useful diversion. We sat companionably at our window table at The Tavern, enjoying the soft patter of the rare summer rainfall, so much more pleasant from the cozy inside than it would be on the boat heading home.

Recalling the vests we'd chosen for our Barbershop Quartet act, I chuckled. "How do you think Emmett is going to feel about our hokey costumes?"

She answered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Emmett."

"I bet you will, you little dynamo. So, you and Rosalie…a magic act, eh?"

She giggled. "Well, more of an act than magic."

"I'm sure it will be highly entertaining."

"Gotta keep 'em laughing, Edward."

I lifted my fresh-squeezed lemonade to my lips, considering what Bella and I might wear on stage. I had several costume changes to manage, but I knew exactly where I needed to end up.

"Alice, you'll help Bella pick something to wear for our duet?"

"Sure. What are you wearing?"

"I will be wearing my navy and gold tie-"

Gasp. "_The_ tie?"

"The very one," I smiled, remembering fondly how Alice and Rosalie had cajoled all the details of our first kiss out of me the next night at the bar.

"She's got to wear blue. I have the perfect dress for her!"

"That was easy," I said, relieved.

"You guys are going to look great up there together."

"I hope we sound great, too," I mused, knowing I had my work cut out for me on those two pieces, not to mention my secret finale.

"So," Alice said.

"So?"

"You two…"

I sighed heavily. "This is gonna be the longest week of my life," I admitted.

Alice smiled sweetly. "I remember the feeling well."

Not sure exactly which feeling she was referencing, I waited for her to continue.

"Last year, at the end of my Summer of Jazz, I could not imagine how I'd breathe apart from him."

"Yeah, you two were pretty smitten," I recalled. I'd had my share of girls last summer, but I wasn't so distracted that I didn't notice my big brother falling hard for this little whirling dervish in front of me.

"It took me all of three days back home to realize that I could not possibly live without him. Then another two weeks to rearrange my life so that we could be together all year."

"You worked pretty quickly, Alice. As usual," I chuckled.

"It may sound quick looking back, but that day Jazzie said goodbye to me at the dock…"

My gut twisted empathetically. She placed her hand over mine on the table and patted me lightly. "We all know how it feels, Edward. You just have to remember, it's temporary. Don't worry, I'll keep you good and busy this week."

"Thanks, Alice," I answered, grateful for her insight and her promise.

"You ready to hit the grocery store?"

"Yes. I'll be stocking up on Chicken 'n' Stars this week."

O – o – o – O

When 3:00 rolled around, I was on stage at the Rec Center, laptop loaded with YouTube ready to go. I'd already sketched out the lyrics and four rough harmony lines for both of the songs we'd be performing.

I looked up to the sound of my brothers and father entering on a cloud of nervous laughter.

"How was your trip, Edward?" Dad asked.

"Wet and depressing," I answered. He nodded. End of discussion.

"What evil plotting have you been doing, little bro?" Emmett asked.

"Here. I want you to watch these two videos and tell me what you think." I moved away to clear space in front of the computer for them. I watched as three smiles broke out, heads bobbed, fingers snapped. Yeah, they were into it. I closed the laptop and handed each his part.

"Emmett- bass. Dad- lead. Jas- tenor. I'll sing baritone," I said, knowing that would be the hardest pitch to pick out of the four. I struck my tuning fork and found each of our opening notes.

We held onto our chord until it came into perfect harmony. Standing in a close circle, we all shared the momentary thrill of producing a pleasing sound together. Nerves gave way to confidence, and soon we were making our way through the pieces together, slowly but surely. We had the occasional slip-ups and often became a trio when one of us got temporarily lost, but we ended together on a satisfying chord.

From the smiles and relaxed body language, I could tell they were all in.

"Again?" I asked. Three bobbing smiling heads shook their agreement. We practiced repeatedly until we actually sounded like a quartet.

"That was excellent, everyone. Why don't we run through it again on Wednesday, say 4? Everyone, memorize the words by then."

"So this is what it's going to be like working for you?" Emmett teased.

"Pretty much," I smiled.

"I like it," said Jasper.

"Great job, Edward. The songs are perfect," Dad added.

I looked at Emmett, challenging him to be oppositional when I know he felt downright pleased. "Pretty corny," he started. I raised a brow. "But pretty perfect," he admitted sheepishly.

"Thanks, Em," I said sincerely, leading them off stage. I had some serious practicing to do.

A chorus of 'later' and 'thanks' accompanied them out the door. I pulled my guitar from backstage, tuned her up, and ran through the music. The Bach Invention wasn't technically difficult; it would pose more of a performance challenge to align my part with Bella's and hold steady on the strict rhythmic pattern. I wasn't worried, Bella was a pro and I'd easily follow her lead.

Tico Tico, on the other hand, would be a challenge on every level. It would require a great deal of skill to perfect my half of the duet, time I was more than happy to put in, especially in Bella's absence. But the entertainment value of the song- the shared guitar, the cross-fingering, the intimacy of the performance- these were impossible to practice on my own. Not for the first time, I missed having Bella near me. I committed to at least working out the fingering on the piece this afternoon before calling her.

It was almost 7 by the time I allowed myself a sneak at my cell.

_E- First meeting hugely successful. I'll call after my dinner appointment. ~xo B_

I thought about tapping out a sappy 'missing you' message, but figured if she looked down during dinner and saw that, it would probably just distract her. Besides, I'd already sent her two of those messages since I'd gotten back.

Tucking my phone back into my pocket, I pulled a stool up to where my laptop was waiting at the side of the stage. Jumping back on YouTube, I typed in 'love songs' and 'guitar solos' and 'romantic male acoustic'. Frustrated after an hour of searching, I was still in desperate need of the right song.

Oh, and a ring.

O – o – o – O

I considered asking Dad for help selecting a ring, but my impulse to surprise everyone won out in the end. I was going rogue. Although…there was one person who probably warranted a phone call first. I rounded up my balls and got his number from information.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Chief-" My voice betrayed me, cracking nervously midstream.

"_Hello? Who's there?"_

"Chief Swan, hello. This is Edward Cullen calling."

"_Edward? Is Bella hurt?" _panic seeping into his voice, trained though it was by years of police work to receive bad news.

Damn, of course he'd think that first. She'd picked up everything and left for the island four weeks ago, and I had absolutely no idea what she'd communicated to Charlie between then and now.

"No, sir," I assured him quickly. "Everything is fine. Bella is good. Fantastic, in fact. She's terrific -," I babbled aimlessly.

"_So, you're calling to tell me that Bella is well, then?"_ he was truly confused now.

"Not exactly, sir." _FUCK_. Had I even spent two seconds thinking how this conversation might go? What the hell was I saying? I was heading into meltdown mode. Sweaty palms, queasy stomach, the works.

"_Edward? Son, you okay_?"

That was all it took to snap me out of my panic. Charlie Swan had just called me son. Now, I knew full well that he'd been calling me that since I was eight years old and Bella started sitting for us. But in this moment, it felt like he was saying exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Sir, I would like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me. Please," I added hastily.

There was dead silence. _One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi_.

"Sir?" My voice broke. "Chief?"

Another silence. Then, "_You said this was Edward Cullen, right? Little Edward Cullen_?"

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

"With all due respect, Sir, I'm 22 now," the shaky tone of my words belying their meaning.

"_Ah. 22 are you, then? A real man about town_," he said sarcastically.

I was beginning to understand that calling Charlie had been a tragic error. How could I expect him to understand what was going on between Bella and me, when we'd only understood it ourselves days ago? Fuck it, who was I kidding with this marriage proposal? Bella and I had been together less than a week! The folly of my plan was coming into view. I fully deserved the ridicule he was bringing to bear. I was a stupid, idealistic, lovesick puppy.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I've made a terrible mistake. You take care now," I said, clicking off before he could respond.

Before I'd had a chance to set my phone down, it rang in my hand. Startled, my first thought was that Charlie had called me back. Flipping it open, I cautiously said, "Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Yes…you were expecting another girlfriend to call?"

That might have been amusing if my heart hadn't just passed through a meat grinder.

"No, Bella, of course not," I said, too short with her. I instantly felt horrible. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm having a rough day here."

"Hey," she softened instantly. "It's okay, Baby. I was just teasing. I'm sorry."

Get. Your. Shit. Together. Cullen.

I blew out a huge cleansing yoga breath. "How about we try this again. Hello."

"Hello back."

"So, tell me about your meetings."

"First, you tell me how you're doing."

"Except for the obvious, I'm actually doing well." I launched into the successful practice of the Barbershop Quartet and told her I'd been making good progress on our pieces.

"That all sounds great. And costume shopping went well?"

I chuckled, remembering Alice's wild dash through the town of Boone. "Yes, it's going to be great. Now you."

Bella told me about her visit to Camp Cherokee and her dinner with the chair of the Del Rio school board. I could hear her gushing and practically see the excitement shining in her eyes. "She loved the idea, Edward. She said they've been hoping for a partnership like this for a while, and never thought to approach The Cliffs. They actually already have an Open-Air Fund set up for their district and have already started receiving donations. That would take care of the transportation costs and give us a huge leg up. Plus, they've got a whole pipeline of donors in the works. The camp director was most helpful, and he invited me to come back with my team as we get closer and fine tune our program. It actually feels doable."

"Bella, that's wonderful," I agreed. "I'm so happy for your success today. What's next?"

As she filled me in on the details of her tomorrow, my mind wandered to the crushing blow delivered to me by her father. It occurred to me suddenly that Charlie might just spill the beans to his daughter, possibly in the interest of warning her of my intentions.

When she finished, I gave her a vague, "Sounds great." Then, venturing again into shark-infested waters, I began, "So, Bella. I was wondering. Have you mentioned any of this to Charlie?"

She paused before responding. "No. It all happened so fast, and I've been so caught up, I guess I haven't updated him in about a week. Why?"

Yeah, Edward. Why?

"Oh, I just wondered if he was expecting you back in Forks any time soon." Please, buy my lame excuse for a story, Bella.

"No. I was pretty clear last time we talked that I wasn't coming back for a while."

"So…he knows about us then?" _Danger, Will Robinson_.

She laughed nervously. "Not exactly, Edward. It wasn't something I could just blurt out in a phone call, you know. Hey, Dad. How are you? Yeah, remember that kid I used to babysit? Well, we've kind of made mad, passionate love on every piece of furniture and every inch of floor in both of our cabins. I mean, really, Edward, wasn't one Dad with a heart attack enough this summer?"

Totally deflated after her monologue, I folded myself over on the couch, head between my knees. "Yeah," I laughed grimly. "I see your point."

"Edward, listen. I will tell Charlie what's going on between us, I promise. I just think I should do it in person. You know, maybe we could even go together when things calm down a bit with the foundation?"

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you want."

"Hey, you don't sound so good. What'd you have for dinner tonight?"

"Um…"

"Edward, you haven't eaten yet? Sweetie, get yourself something to eat. Right now."

"Okay, Bella. I will, I promise. Hey, I know you have an early meeting tomorrow so I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

I let the phone slide from my fingertips to the floor. I pulled my hands to the back of my hand and tried rocking myself to soothe away all the hurt and mess. I heard a low keening sound and was startled to realize it was coming from me.

I didn't hear the door open and I didn't hear them approaching, but I did feel Emmett's arms close around me from the side.

"Jesus, Eddie. You look like a freaking mental patient. You're scaring the fuck outta me!"

Jasper tried a different approach. Placing his hands on my knees, he calmly said, "Edward, it's only a few days. It's going to be all right. We're going to get you through this."

Fucking kind Jasper. Fucking protective Emmett.

"You don't understand," I groaned out.

"What, bro? What don't we understand?" Emmett asked, desperate to help.

I lifted my head and looked into their four eyes. "I fucked it up. I fucked everything all up."

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Jasper again, calm.

I looked away from their pleading eyes, burning through me with their helpfulness.

"I made a phone call."

"And you called…" supplied Jasper.

My heart sank again with the enormity of my mistake. "Charlie."

"Charlie FUCKING _WHO_?" Emmett pushed, becoming frustrated with the slow leak of information.

"Easy, Emmett," cautioned Jasper, realization dawning on him first. "Charlie, as in Chief Swan?"

I nodded miserably.

"Fuck, Eddie. You _didn't_," Emmett sympathized. Showing my eyes to him, I gave him the answer. "Fuuuuuuck."

Without moving his eyes from mine, Jasper cautioned in a low and even voice, "Emmett, _really_ not helping."

Jasper flopped onto the couch on the opposite side of me, taking up the exact positions of their recent intervention. It seems they were becoming a regular occurrence. Jasper folded himself up into his serious yogi pose, getting ready to do some problem-solving. But this one felt too big for even Jas.

"Tell me your conversation," he probed.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. They were going to think I was the biggest moron. 22 years and five days old and I was ready to propose to my girlfriend of, oh, let's go ahead and be generous and call it a week.

I shook my head violently. "I can't."

"Eddie." I swung my eyes to Emmett's. He was calm and he was restrained. And that scared the shit right out of me. "Spill."

I returned my head to my knees and mumbled into my knees, "I asked him for Bella's hand in marriage."

"Fu-" Emmett started, but cut himself off. Or Jas cut him off, I couldn't tell in my present position.

"Okay," said Jasper, as if I hadn't just pulled the sun from the sky and caused the second Ice Age. "What did he say?"

"Jesus, Jas! What do you think he said? He said, 'Who the fuck do you think you are, you little shit? I'm not giving my daughter to some lovesick kid with a Mommy complex who bawls every time Bella ventures more than five feet from his side!'"

"I'm guessing you've paraphrased?" he said, still calmly.

"What the fuck is the difference? He's right!"

"Whoa there, Eddie. You've got to just ratchet this down. You are not thinking clearly right now."

"Really, Emmett? Which part of that is not clear? The lovesick little shit or the bawling?" I was unmistakably both at this moment.

I heard them share a sigh across my back. Might as well lay it all out.

"I left out the best part," I added. "Bella hadn't told him a word about us yet. She was saving it until we could go see him in person. Together. Didn't want to shock him with this over the phone. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

I felt Jasper's soothing hand on my back. I surrendered, because I really needed some help. When he saw that I wasn't going to resist, he added a second hand and silently worked my muscles until I stopped my swearing and sobbing. Letting one of his hands fall away, he soothed me up into a sitting position. I mopped up my face and tried to avoid the four eyes fixed on me.

"Do you think you can hear some reasonable words?"

I looked at Jasper, desperate for him to tell me something I could hold onto, something to allow me to convince myself that I hadn't fucked this up beyond repair. I must've given him a slight nod because he continued.

"Despite how Charlie made you feel, you are not a lovesick kid, especially when it comes to Bella. And this is not some passing whim. There isn't a person who's come within a mile of the two of you in the last week who can't see exactly what this is between you."

"What is it, Jas? Because I'm not sure I can see it, I'm so deep under water right now."

"It's the Love of your Lives. With two capital 'L's. Yours and hers, one and the same. Be truthful, Edward. How many other girls do you think you need to be with to know that it's never been anywhere near as meaningful with anyone else? What more could you hope to feel for another human being? Can you even imagine a connection more powerful? A knowledge of another person so intimate that you can physically hear her body talking to yours? Tell me."

I knew he was right, and now I felt ashamed for letting Charlie cause me so much self-doubt. Fearing the worst, I forged ahead anyways. "So, what do you think of my proposal idea? I was going to ask Bella Friday night at the show."

"Bold move, Eddie. Closing the deal after a week. I like it!"

Encouraged by Emmett's response, I turned to my bigger brother. "Jas?"

"I have to be honest, Edward. It's awfully risky. Asking her in front of an audience of 250 of your closest friends and family? Naturally, I haven't been privy to your intimate conversations-"

"Thank Christ for that," Emmett interjected.

"But, if you think she's on the same page with her feelings, I can't imagine she'd turn you down. Personally, I don't think she would've accepted the job with the foundation if she didn't plan on having a long happy future as a Cullen."

I smiled for the first time all evening, remembering how Bella had already counted herself as one of the family earlier today.

"It would definitely be safer for both of you to ask her privately, off stage. But if I know you, you want the grand romantic gesture, the penultimate scene of every chick flick."

Emmett added, "You practically dragged her into your bed with the last guitar performance- what the hell was it, The Astors?"

"Asturias," I supplied.

"Right, so you might as well propose on stage as well."

"Okay, so it sounds like one vote for and one vote against?" I asked, desperately seeking Jasper's approval.

"Edward," he said, "this isn't something you settle with a vote. It's your moment. You have to decide what's right for you and Bella. I'm not for or against, don't you see? Charlie doesn't get a vote either."

Fucking Charlie. Just when I was starting to get my hopes up again, I was reminded of my botch. I started to sink back to my default position of the evening, head in lap, when Emmett put his hand on my chest, holding me up.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't be defeated. Edward, I've been asking you this question all your life. It's time for you to pick the answer. Man or mouse?"

I'm sure he could feel my heart beating against his hand.

"Got it, Em," I said. "Thank you."

He smiled a broad, approving smile and gave my cheek two light taps. "Any time, Eddie. Any time."

"So, what are you guys doing back here anyways?"

"Oh, SHIT!" Emmett exclaimed, popping up from the couch. "We were just coming back to change into our suits. We're taking a dip with the girls. Wanna come?"

"I can't. I need to make a phone call."

Jasper slapped me on the back and the two of them ran upstairs. I followed the sounds of their frantic footsteps, tracing exactly where they were, running back and forth between bedrooms and bathrooms, and finally flying back down the stairs with their suits on and towels wrapped around their shoulders. Out of breath, they ran for the door.

"Hey guys?" I stopped them. "Please don't tell the girls anything."

"That's fine," Jasper said, "but I really think you should talk to Dad before you spring this on him at the show. Even if it's just five minutes before. Heart condition…"

"Okay, Jas. Have fun, you crazy kids."

The door shut resoundingly behind them. I sat on the couch, playing out all the possible scenarios, the twists and turns, the pros and cons. I finally got up and made an actual list with pen and paper of points that I wanted to make. Then, I dialed Charlie Swan's number for the second time tonight.

"_Hello?"_

"Chief Swan, hello. It's Edward again. Edward Cullen."

He chuckled. "_Yeah, I figured that_."

"Listen, Sir. I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have called without thinking things through."

"_It's all right, kid. I understand. You're young. You'll figure it all out some day."_

"No, Sir. What I meant was, I didn't think through how I wanted to tell you about Bella and me. It wasn't fair of me to spring that on you the way I did."

"_Wait, what are you saying? You're still planning on proposing to Bella_?"

"I am."

I heard him draw an exasperated sigh, as if he were talking to a simple child who wasn't understanding his argument. "_Son, marriage is serious business. It's a lifelong commitment…when you do it right."_

"I fully understand, Sir. I am 100% committed to Bella. We're in love."

I heard him groan. "_No offense, son, but Bella left my house four weeks ago after a terrible breakup with some horrible, married guy, and now you're telling me she's in love with you_?"

I checked my paper for the words I'd written when I was thinking rationally. "I realize this is hard for you to understand, because you haven't had a chance to hear it from Bella yet. And I truly do apologize for that. But that doesn't take one bit away from the fact that we've got something together that transcends time and place."

"_Ohhhhh, okay. You've got one of those transcendent loves. Well, that's totally different, then,_" he sniped. "_Why didn't you mention that the first time around?"_

"This isn't some flash in the pan for me. I've been in love with Bella for most of my life."

"_Are we counting back from when you were eight? Because I'm really not sure you want to base a marriage proposal on that_." He sighed again. "_Look, Edward, I don't want to hurt you. You've always been a nice enough kid, and I've always had a fondness for your family. But I can't see granting my blessing for my only daughter to go off with some kid half her age. I hope you'll understand_."

"What I understand is that you've never had the chance to meet the man I've become, or to see Bella and me together as adults and…" I took a deep breath and forged on, "…and I want to remedy that. I'd like to invite you out to the island for our 25th Anniversary Celebration this Friday night. I will arrange for your transportation to and from the island and your accommodations while you're here."

"_Pheeeeew_," he whistled. "_You got some balls, kid. I'll give you that_." I could picture the edges of his moustache lifting into a grin at my audacity.

"So you'll come then?" I asked, not sure if I wanted him to say yes or no. I hadn't fully considered the reality of Charlie Swan sitting out in the dark audience during what was already sure to be an incredibly nerve-wracking performance.

"_You seem awfully sure of yourself_."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Sir. Bella and I are meant to be together, and we've both waited an awful long time for each other. You're her family, and I'd like you to share in our happiness."

"_Make the plans, Edward. I'll see you Friday."_

Holy Shit. He's coming!

"One more favor, please, if I may."

"_Go for it, kid. You're on a roll!_" he chuckled.

"Bella doesn't know I've called you, and she doesn't know….my plans. I'd ask that if you happen to speak with her between now and then, please don't mention any of this?"

"_You can count on me, Edward. I'm not going to be the one to spill these half-baked beans_!"

"Thank you, Sir. I will call you tomorrow with the travel arrangements."

"_All right, son. Listen, for what it's worth, I hope you're as right about everything as you think you are_."

"Yeah, me too," I admitted. "G'night."


	33. Rehearsals

**Chapter 33**

"I'm telling you, Edward, the audience is going to love this," Riley promised.

"And I'm telling you, Riley, I am not comfortable with this kind of contact with you. I mean, maybe, if you had a shirt on. But like this," I indicated our bare chests, "there's no way I'm doing that move with you."

"Suit yourself. I thought you were going for the powerful tour de force here," he sounded disappointed.

Maybe a compromise was in order. "How about we give the _illusion_ that we're touching? Why don't we make the dance about that?"

He pondered my suggestion for a few seconds before agreeing. "Yeah, that could work. Here, let's try this again. From the top…"

Riley was a taskmaster, for sure. But only because he had more self-discipline than anyone else I knew. I threw myself into the practice and we worked out dance moves that were agreeable to both of us, and hopefully would wow the audience without generating any homoerotic anxiety. In any of us.

"All right, Edward. I think we should end with the Heaven and Earth pose. Your pick- heaven or earth?"

"I'll do earth. You're much straighter with the plank. Just, you know, try to keep your junk out of my face."

"I thought you just told me to be stiff with my plank?"

"Ugh, Rile. Do me a favor and wear your heavy duty boxer briefs, will you?"

"Not to worry, Edward. I will be…reinforced."

"Oooh- kay. So, what do you have for music anyways?"

"Oh, I'm going to take one of the massage mix tapes and play with it a little."

"Sounds exciting," I said, feigning a yawn.

"So we'll practice once more on Thursday with the music?"

"I'll try to stay awake."

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a great day."

"Thanks, Riley. You, too."

O – o – o – O

I showered and made myself respectable for rounds with Dad. But before leaving, I hopped on the Tiffany website to check out solitary engagement rings. I'd figured on getting Bella something classic and simple, something that wouldn't get in the way while she was playing guitar, not so flashy she would be uncomfortable wearing it every day, being especially sensitive to her new line of work.

I settled into my chair at the dining table, all ready to pick my ring and with a few clicks, have it shipped to the post office in Boone, where I could pick it up on Friday. Case closed.

Case so _not_ closed. Within minutes of opening the site, it was clear that I was in way over my head. Diamond shape, carat weight, setting, metal…and fuck me, the price tags. Is this how sane people (albeit living on an island) shop for engagement rings? Unfortunately, the two people I'd confided in (three if I wanted to count Charlie, which I absolutely didn't) knew less than I did about this topic. So I had two choices- broaden my circle or bite the bullet and buy Bella's ring off a full-priced retail internet site. Because I sure as hell wasn't going to trust some other random site for a diamond ring. I spent a few agonizing minutes experimenting with combinations of settings, stone shapes and carat weights just to give myself an idea of the price neighborhood. It was a very exclusive neighborhood.

This was foolish. A man knows when he's out of his league. I needed some advice. I made the same choice I'd been making my whole life when I needed help with Life's Big Questions.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in Dad's office, wondering how I'd bring up the topic casually.

"So, what do you hear from Bella?" he asked.

"She had a great day yesterday. Learned a ton from the director of Camp Cherokee and made a powerful impression on the Del Rio school board."

"Wow, that is fantastic. She's off to a roaring start, huh?"

_One Mississippi. Two Mississippi_.

"Dad, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

"You mean, like, eventually?" he asked guardedly.

"I mean, like, Friday."

"Jesus, kid," he said, grabbing his heart in an exaggerated gesture. "You know, my ticker's pretty tender right now."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to spring that on you. I'm not very good at holding things in."

He laughed. "Oh really? Gee, I hadn't noticed that at all over the 22 years that I've known you."

Well, at least he was laughing and not yelling or ridiculing me. Yet.

"Friday, huh? Are we talking, Friday, as in, on the boat- when the two of you are alone?" he asked, clearly already imagining the correct answer.

I shook my head with a grimace.

He mimicked my expression. "So, when did you make this monumental decision?"

"Sunday night, while Bella was packing."

"I see," he said, not giving away his emotions.

"So, are you going to try to talk me out of it?"

"Why," he smirked. "Could I?"

"Doubtful," I said, leaning back and relaxing slightly, now that I knew he wasn't going to be argumentative.

"So I suspected," he said, sizing me up. "I've already shared my specific apprehensions with you where Bella is concerned. And since then, I've only had the opportunity to see the two of you together sporadically, but from the snippets I've seen, and the progress the two of you have made together on the foundation, I can see truth in your claim that you're good for each other."

I brightened at his tone, which felt like a tidal wave of support versus the way he'd been talking on the boat.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Dad?"

He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "Edward, do you know how old I was when I proposed to your mother?"

I shook my head. How could I not have ever heard this story? I guess maybe he'd stopped telling it when she died.

"I was 20. We met early on in college, both on a corporate path, thought we knew exactly what we wanted out of life. We dated for three years, but I think we both knew from the very beginning that we were _it_ for each other. Her Dad thought we were nuts, and mine wasn't sure. But both of our Moms knew from the start. Esme's mother, your grandmother Eleanor, warned me just three months after meeting your Mom that she'd need a year to plan the wedding!

"Look where life took us, Edward. Five years later, we were sick to death of our jobs. We chucked it all to build this place. And we went on to build our beautiful family, three amazing boys. Mom would've had ten more kids just to have one daughter, but I talked her out of it. I told her we were perfect as five. And Edward, when life brought its very worst, we faced that together, too. And it was horrific and tragic and sad and painful, but it's what happened.

"The point is, we were two young kids just wildly in love. We had no idea what choices we would make in our future or what was going to happen to us. But at that moment we committed to each other, it couldn't have mattered less. We simply had to be together, come what may.

"There's so much in life that you can't control- who your parents are, who your siblings are, who your children are! The one thing you get to choose is who you want to spend the rest of your life with. If that person is Bella, and it sure as hell looks like it is, then why on earth would I want to hold you back?"

I was out of my seat and in front of him in a shot. I had my Dad's blessing. He rose and pulled me into a trademark Carlisle hug, complete with back patting and rocking and a choked back tear or two.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So three days from now? Really?"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Yes?"

"You better sit down again."

"Oh-kay," he said warily, clutching his heart for show.

"What do you know about engagement rings?"

"They're shiny?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"Round? Expensive? "

"Are you going to be any help at all?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm just fucking with you."

"Great, Dad. I really appreciate that. Can't you see I'm vulnerable here?"

"Am I understanding correctly that you're about to propose to Bella in front of the entire population of the island on Friday night?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"And you think you're vulnerable _now_? Alone with me in my little bungalow?"

"So your point is that things are going to get exponentially worse for me?"

"Well, only if she says no."

I grabbed my stomach. My poor stomach was simply not going to survive the next four days. I questioned myself yet again. Do I really want to put myself out there in front of everyone? Am I sure I want to bring Charlie Swan to witness my humiliation? Is it too soon? What the hell am I going to do about the ring?

Dad sensed my discomfort, partly because he was causing it. "Sorry, Edward. I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure I want Bella to marry me."

"Okay. In that case, there's something you should know."

He had my full attention now. I looked up, waiting.

"I want you to give Bella Mom's engagement ring."

_Oh._ "Dad, I mean, that's incredibly generous, but what about Emmett and Jasper? How do you choose? I wouldn't want it to be a matter of me asking first."

"Edward, you know I love Rosalie and Alice as my own daughters. And I would never play favorites among you boys. But Mom helped _choose_ Bella for us. Bella and Mom had a powerful connection. Remember how she taught Bella to take care of all of us, so we could carry forward our family rituals and recipes and the warmth that Mom always created?"

"Recipes?"

"Come on, Edward. Whose chocolate chip cookies do you think you've been eating all this time?"

Whoa. So the day after Bella broke my 12-year-old heart, and the other day when she fixed it, at the waterfall, those were actually Mom's cookies! That was something to ponder another time. What Dad was offering me was overwhelming. It had never occurred to me that there would be something of my mother's passed down through me.

And yet, I was hit by doubt one moment later. How could I possibly ask this of my father, in the face of his incredibly generous gesture: Will Bella like the ring? I, of course, had no memory whatsoever of the ring.

"Where is the ring?"

"It's in a safe deposit box in Seattle. I can have it FedEx'ed to Boone by Friday morning if that suits."

"Dad, not to be ungrateful, but I don't remember Mom's ring. This is so awkward… I wanted to pick something out for Bella that fits her personality."

He nodded and smiled in understanding. "Let me show you," he said, walking to the bookshelf and retrieving a huge white photo album.

He damn well knew that the close-up of the ring was on the last page, the money shot of the cake cutting that resides in every wedding photo album from here to Maine. That close-up of the bride's manicure and their matching wedding bands. But the retelling of his courtship and engagement had put Dad in a sentimental mood, and now he wanted to take a trip down Memory Lane. Either that, or he was trying to scare me with the reality of the wedding photos, making sure I knew what I was getting myself into.

Either way, I happily allowed him this concession. It broke my heart to see that the fourteen years hadn't erased his pain. As he flipped through the pages of the book that told the story of their union, he was overwhelmed and deeply sad.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to make you relive these bad memories."

"Edward, are you kidding? These were the great memories. The only thing worse than losing the person you love is never to make them yours in the first place. Ah…there it is. The ring."

"Wow, Dad, you have pretty good taste. You picked that ring out yourself at 20?"

"Hell no, Edward. I'm horrible at this stuff. Mom's sister- your Aunt Madeline- picked it out with me. It's a round cut-"

"Tiffany setting, platinum band solitaire," I finished for him. The exact ring I was considering.

"So how many carats is that diamond, Daddy Hot Shot?" I probed.

"One point seven five. That good enough for Bella?"

"That's perfect for Bella. It's beautiful, Dad. She is going to love it. But I want to pay you for it somehow, even if it's just to make things fair with my brothers."

"Let me think about that, okay? In the meantime, I'll make arrangements to get it to Boone for you."

"All righty. Shall we make rounds?"

"Yes, just don't tell Kate!"

"Don't worry, Dad. Your secret is safe with me. 'Course, one of the 250 guests who sees you out there may blab, but I won't say a word."

He looked pained. "Point taken. Let's just do a quickie."

"That's what she said."

He turned me and pushed me toward the door. "How is it you act both 12 and 40 within minutes of each other?"

"Haven't you figured that out yet, Dad? That's my charm."

"Come along, my charming son. Let's see what's going on around our resort."

O – o – o - O

As we rounded the path past the Hollow, it occurred to me that there was yet another discussion I needed to have with Dad.

"How are occupancy numbers for this weekend?"

"We're at our peak, 97%. You're going to have a full house for your little show," he said with a grin.

"Are there any guest cabins available for Friday and Saturday nights?"

"I don't think so. Why?" he asked, suddenly more interested.

"Uh…I have a guest….I've invited…ugh."

He stopped and turned to face me now. "Just say it, please."

"I've-invited-Charlie-Swan-for-the-weekend."

"Say WHAT now?"

"I called Chief Swan yesterday to ask for Bella's hand. He put up some resistance…" _to put it mildly_, "so I invited him to see for himself that Bella and I are meant to be together."

"Well, holy shit, son. You have got _some_ set of balls on you!" He looked at me with admiration and disbelief.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's what _he_ said. Sorry, no joke intended there."

"Sounds to me like you've got yourself a houseguest for the weekend!"

I cringed with the implication that I'd be sharing my accommodations with Bella's father, who probably wasn't going to appreciate it too much if Bella and I slept together in either cabin. Engagement or no engagement. Then again, she was a 29-year-old woman and he was probably used to fact that she wasn't a virgin any more. Ugh, not pleasant.

"Well, isn't this going to be cozy?"

"Hey, Edward, you got any more surprises up your sleeve for Friday night?"

I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell either. So I smiled. He shook his head and said, "Things are way more interesting with you around, Edward."

O – o – o – O

"…So your launch will have you here at the island around 1 pm on Friday. Bella and I will still be on the mainland, so you can check in and make yourself comfortable. And if you wouldn't mind laying low…"

"_I know, son. You don't want anyone to see me and give your plans away."_

"Right. Actually, my Dad and brothers know, so I can have them come over and say hello-"

"_No worries, Edward. I've got a good book. I'll just plant myself in the audience at 7:00 and she won't see me till after the show_."

I blew out my nervous breath. "Thank you, Sir. That's most considerate of you."

"_Well, son, it's the least I can do for my possibly-future-son-in-law_."

I giggled a little insanely at that, and really fucking wished I hadn't seconds afterwards.

"Oh, I will leave you something for dinner in my cabin so you don't have to go out."

"_Why would you leave me something in _your_ cabin_?"

"Um…we're fully booked this weekend, so I'm putting you up in the Hollow in my spare room."

Charlie laughed and said, "_Well, you certainly are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"_

"No, Sir, I don't look at it that way at all."

"_All right, I think I've tortured you enough for now. I will see you Friday afternoon. And Edward, thanks for asking me. It's really nice to be included in Bella's life_."

I wondered again what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

O – o – o – O

"Edward, I have the best news!" Bella gushed.

"Tell me," I answered, setting down my guitar to give her my full attention.

"Remember how I told you my dinner last night was so successful? Well, I got a call this morning from the man who organized the Open-Air Fund in Del Rio, and they've contacted the largest donor and she wants to meet with me about a challenge grant!"

"Oh my God, Bella, that is amazing. You must have made some impression on the school board chair."

"Edward, I was thinking, maybe I should arrange this meeting for Friday morning so you can come too. You know, turn on the Cullen charm, maybe flash your beautiful smile, let her see the kind of people who are backing this enterprise. She will be helplessly caught in your tractor beam!"

"Like you?" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Exactly." I could hear her answering wide smile through the line.

"Sure, that sounds great. We'll wow her together."

"So what time can you come over?"

"Well," _the post office doesn't open until 9, I thought_, "I can dock around 9:30, maybe catch a taxi and meet you at 10, and that still gives us time to grab lunch before coming back and doing some rehearsing."

"Perfect!"

"Bella, I have to say, you sound really great."

"Edward, I'm so happy. I mean, I wish you were here, but this work is so exhilarating! I met today with the Police Chief of Hudson Valley-"

Oh shit. Police Chiefs talk to each other.

"Police Chief? Why?"

"Oh, the Superintendent of Schools here thought it would be a good partnership for us. You know, grab some of the kids who'd had been in the penal system, get them some fresh air, good influence, you know, so he set the whole thing up."

So no Charlie. Good.

"Sounds great. When do you visit Summer Quest?"

"That's tomorrow. After my meeting, I'm going to spend the rest of the day putting together some projections and then, maybe I can email them to you to look over?"

"Sure. What do you have on Thursday?"

"The Superintendent of Del Rio and then the local YMCA." She let out an exhausted but contented sigh.

"Doesn't sound like you've had any time to miss me." I hadn't meant it to come out whiny, but I feared it did.

"I only miss you every minute, Edward. I hadn't even realized how much time we'd been spending together, awake and asleep, until I got into that taxi."

"So," I started, trying to shift moods, "What do you miss the most about me?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one," she answered thoughtfully. "I guess I'd have to say…your penis."

"WHAAAT?" I asked, totally shocked. "Jesus, Bella, I was not expecting that."

"Well, it's only fair. The first time you asked me what my favorite parts were, your penis was not in the running. Now…"

I laughed, "Okay, okay. My bad for asking."

"I believe I've made my point," she said haughtily.

"Hey, you can't make _your_ point with _my_ penis!"

She sighed. "Anyways, I lied. It's your hands I miss most," she said much more softly, much more serious.

"Mmmm, I think I like that better," I answered honestly, tucking the phone closer to my ear and making myself comfortable on the couch.

"They're much more versatile. First of all, there are two so they can be in two places at once."

"Mmmm," I repeated, thinking of all the wonderful places my hands had been recently.

"And they are so talented at the guitar. Have you been practicing, Baby?"

"I have. I am going to be ready for you, Bella."

"That's excellent. And they can cook. You are eating dinner tonight, right Edward?"

"Yes, dear."

"So, tell me, Edward, what else have you been doing with those hands of yours?"

"Well, Riley and I have been putting together our yoga dance."

"And exactly where have you been putting your hands?"

"On the mat, Bella!"

I thought I heard her mumble, "What a shame," but it might have just easily been "Must be insane" or even "Who could blame".

"Anything else?" she asked, a teasing tone coming in loud and clear now.

"Nope. I'm waiting chastely for your return."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Well, I might just have to reward you for your excellent behavior when I get back."

_With Charlie in the next room, doubtful._

"Sounds like a deal."

"I should probably go. Thanks for calling. I'll send you those numbers tomorrow and then we can talk?"

"Sure thing, Miss Swan," I chuckled.

"Love you, Boss."

"Mmm, you too," I promised.

O – o – o – O

I snuck in two hours with my guitar before heading to the Hut to help with the dinner crowd. I could feel the difference in the pace of the island this week. It felt like everything was picking up momentum toward Friday. Or maybe, that's just because it was soon becoming the most important day of my life.

I was relieved that my brothers were not having dinner here tonight. It was bad enough that Dad was shooting me weird looks all night. When I stopped into the kitchen to check in with Alec, he pulled me urgently to a remote corner.

"Edward, I got some material to test on you: 'My wife cooks at our house. The food is so bad, we pray _after_ we eat.'" He wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly, watching me carefully for a response.

I stared dumbly at him, trying to figure out how I'd break the news that he was being scratched from the program.

"What, you don't like that one? How about this: 'My wife went to cooking school and majored in defrosting. She makes the best meals you ever thaw.'"

I shook my head slowly and an involuntary groan escaped.

"Nothing? Hmmm," he looked devastated. "Shoot, I guess I better keep working!" His face broke out into a gigantic grin and he winked at me before sending me back out to the dining room. Oh, he was a jokester, all right.

Embry had some nasty "Island Iced Tea" (the 'Long Island' without the 'long') drink special with about 8 shots of liquor. I wrote down the ingredients so I could be sure to make it correctly and answer questions. This was one concoction I was happy not to taste. While I was working the bar, I engaged the customers, mining for any hidden talents. I've always found that people feel they're pretty talented after an 8-shot beverage, so I took everything with a grain of salt. I invited a couple of the guests to stop by and audition tomorrow, but I wasn't holding out too much hope. Then again, we didn't really need any additional acts at this point. Our program was shaping up into a robust evening with a wide variety of acts with the staff alone.

I was too tired to pick up my guitar at midnight when I got back, but I was determined to pick out my song for Bella before going to bed. Finally, around 2 am, I hit on the exact sentiment I was looking for. I watched the music video a few times so that the music could swirl its way around my brain while I slept.

O – o – o - O

Wednesday was entirely devoted to the show. I took some provisions for the day and camped out at the Rec Center from early morning right up until 4:00. I was careful to budget time and mental energy for Bella's financial projections, knowing that she would have put her heart and soul into it, and I wanted to give her my best as well.

I worked the lights and curtains for all the groups who came by to practice. Tyler had done a great job with the lifeguards, at least the ones who weren't on duty at 10 when they came by to do their skit. It was a very funny Baywatch parody that the audience was going to love.

True to his word, Alec stayed away, showing me nothing of his real routine. I knew I didn't have to worry; Alec was the consummate showman; he could ramble about onions for a half hour and the crowd would be enthralled.

My Dad arrived at 11:30 and my brothers shortly thereafter. Emmett had picked up lunch for everyone, so we plunked ourselves down at the edge of the stage while he doled out the sandwiches. There was the usual bartering and tomfoolery before everyone settled down to eat. After a few minutes, I realized that something was weird. I looked up at Dad, who was studiously selecting chips from the tiny bag. Emmett and Jasper were equally quiet, both pretending to be totally engrossed in the roast beef and turkey they were downing, shooting each other occasional looks but saying nothing.

Once I caught on to what was happening, I began to chuckle to myself. The light laughter soon gave way to shoulder-shaking, can't-swallow-my-food, wouldn't-dare-take-a-sip-of-my-drink hysteria.

"You guys are the best! All of you!" I said, shaking my head and holding my stomach.

Three pairs of eyes looked up and stopped eating, mid-mouthful. They looked at each other, shrugging, completely puzzled as to why I was having this hysterical fit.

"Edward?" Emmett asked. "Have you totally lost it, bro?"

This set off a new wave of uncontrollable laughter. Emmett shrugged and returned to his sandwich, but the other two waited for me to calm myself.

"It's just…this is hilarious. Everybody _knows_, okay? I told Dad yesterday. You all don't have to sit here and pretend that the wood grain of the stage floor is the most interesting thing you've ever seen!"

Dad and Jasper mirrored each other's raised eyebrows and surprised, but much relieved, expressions. Emmett just laughed and continued eating. "And Charlie is coming Friday afternoon and staying at the Hollow, so you guys need to make yourselves scarce."

"I'm wounded," said Emmett." Charlie happens to love me, Edward."

"Of course, he does, Em. And he will continue to do so…from a distance. Please."

"Are you sure having us around wouldn't make it easier for you, Edward? You know, buffer the tension?" Jasper asked insightfully.

"I appreciate that, Jas, but I want Charlie to get to know me as a man, as husband material for his daughter. I think that might be easier if he's not seeing me as your baby brother."

"So, what are you guys going to do, sit around smoking cigars and telling dirty jokes?"

"Yes, Emmett, and don't forget farting and watching porn."

"Fuck, you sure I can't come? That sounds like a blast!" Emmett smirked.

"Hey, go get your own father-in-law," I replied.

Emmett became uncharacteristically unquiet. The rest of us shared a knowing glance and some raised eyebrows. Emmett's face broke into a tiny, telltale grin around his sandwich.

"Emmett. Spill!" I demanded, turning his favorite expression back on him.

"Let's just say, by the end of the summer, I hope to have a ring around the Rosie."

He looked up sheepishly, knowing exactly what he'd find. Three pairs of moist eyes looking his way.

"Well, all right then. Anyone else like to share, while we're on the topic?" I kidded gently. Only to be answered by not one, but two sets of eyes returning to the stage floor.

Completely uninterested in my lunch now, I pushed my food aside. "Jasper? DAD?"

Dad gave Jasper a 'you-first' chin nod. Jasper, bright red now, shared, "I didn't want to steal your thunder, Edward, but Alice and I have been making some…plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"I want to make an honest woman of her," he said in a most old-fashioned vernacular.

"And she's already agreed?" I asked, incredulous that he would not have shared this information already.

"In theory. It's not official or anything," he said, trying to sound casual but not succeeding.

Jasper and Emmett were doing some fist-bumping and back pounding.

"Dad?" I ventured.

"It's too soon to say," he said, returning to his sandwich, not anxious to share more.

"But?" Jasper prompted. Good ol' Jas.

"But, I'm starting to get that 'feeling' that this is it."

"That's great, Dad. I'm really happy for you," Jasper responded.

"Dad! We HAVE to sing K-k-k-katy! It's the classic barbershop piece, and it's perfect!" I rushed to my laptop and chose one from the multitudes of videos of the song.

"_K-k-k-katy, beautiful Katy  
__You're the only g-g-g-girl that I adore.  
__When the m-m-m-moon shines  
__Over the cow shed  
__I'll be waiting at the k-k-k-kitchen door."_

"How about we end our act with that, and usher Kate onto stage for her number?"

Three heads bobbed in agreement.

"I was thinking," Emmett started and we all held in our snide comebacks. "We need a name. How about 'The Cullenators'?"

"Beach Boys?"

"Four C's?"

"Ear Candy?"

"Testoster-tones?"

"Fearsome foursome?"

"How about 'The Four of Us'?"

Everything stopped. In light of our most recent conversation, this suggestion struck a chord. Things were about to change for the Cullen men, apparently more drastically and swiftly than any of us had imagined individually. This name seemed the perfect way to encapsulate who we were, right now, post-Mom and pre-fiancees. We all got it.

"Okay, it's settled then. Can we finish lunch now and do some practicing?"

"Yes, Boss," Emmett said, reminding me of my new favorite nickname- that is, when Bella used it.

"Very funny, Em. Let's put that voice of yours to work for the Forces of Good, not Evil."

I had to admit, The Four of Us sounded damn fine. The original two pieces were performance ready by the time we left, and I sent them packing with the words and music for K-k-k-katy. We'd have one more run-through on Friday, when Alice would distribute the colorful vests and bowties she was working on.

I was pleased and surprised that a few guests did actually remember that they'd promised to stop by and audition, and I added another two acts to the program. One of the newer guests came in with some wild air dancing Cirque du Soleil idea, and I had to beg off, using liability insurance as my excuse.

With two days to go, the program was settled, the costumes were in process, and my plan was coming together.

O – o – o – O

I sat at my dining room table staring at my laptop, anxiety rapidly mounting. Resigned to my fate, I called Emmett before he left for the Hut.

"Emmett, I can't work tonight. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I'll pull Rosie back to help. She's been dying to get her hands on that bottle of Cruzan all summer."

"Good luck with that, Em. And thanks."

Forcing my attention back to the spreadsheets, I pulled on my hair, a nervous habit I'd developed over the years when facing perplexing problems. And here was the motherlode of perplexing problems. How do I tell Bella that her projections are utter crap? Rather, how does the Boss tell Miss Swan that she's way off base without screwing up everything between Edward and Bella?

Learning from my rash behavior with the Chief, I retrieved a pad of paper and pen and made myself a list of points to discuss. Then, I created a template for Bella so that I could illustrate my methods. With nerves every bit as jangled as I expected them to be on Friday, I speed-dialed Bella.

"Hey," she said. "I was wondering when you were going to call. I was starting to think maybe you were afraid to tell me how bad my projections were," she laughed lightly.

Gulp. Silence. _Speak, fool_!

"Oh, no, sorry, I was stuck in rehearsals all day. Just got back here and finally had the chance to open your file."

"So, what do you think?" she asked hopefully.

"Well….it looks like all the information you need is in here…" I tried to find something positive.

"That bad, huh?" she laughed.

"It could stand a little…reorganization," I finally admitted, flinching as I delivered the blow.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to get upset at you for being honest with me. The only thing that will really piss me off is if you hold back something you want to say because you're afraid I can't take it, or our relationship can't take it. Are you hearing me?"

"Yeah…."

"I majored in Music, remember? And spreadsheets are definitely not my forte, as my fellow musicians would say. This is the part where you work your magic, and you teach me. Let's do it together, and next time, I'll do it better on my own. That's how it's gonna go."

"Pheeew. In that case, we're ditching this and starting from scratch," I said, much relieved that she was not only open to criticism but actually requesting it.

Her laughter repaired my worried heart. "Much better! Now, tell me where to begin…"

And I emailed her the template and we walked through it, and she asked me all the right questions until she understood everything. And I could not have been happier when she finally said, "Okay, Edward. I've got this now. How about if I pull it together and send it back to you when I'm done, and then we can talk again?"

"That would be perfect, Bella. I'll be here waiting."

"Oh, shit. Am I keeping you from the Hut?"

"It's fine. Rose is helping Emmett."

"Oh, that sounds…dangerous."

I chuckled, "As dangerous as this?"

"I'd say, you did a very fine job, my sweet, wonderful, sexy, and incidentally, brilliant Boss."

"The proof of that will be in the pudding, Miss Swan. Let's see what you do!"

"Okay, Baby, sit tight and I'll get this to you as soon as I rework everything."

"Talk soon, then. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Boss."

One hour later, Bella sent me back a coherent, intelligent, realistic budget. Relieved and delighted, I called her right away. "Much better, Bella. Now, we can actually start the discussion. About those equipment costs…"

We continued through, line by line, until we were both satisfied with all the numbers on the page. We agreed to disagree in a couple of places, but I was pleased that in general, we had a similar approach to the assumptions about fundraising and expenses.

"So, Edward, what do you think about my assumption that three years down the road, I'll be drawing a reasonable salary form this venture and supporting myself?"

My inner caveman reared his ugly head momentarily, but I squashed him down just as quickly. "It seems doable, all depending on how successful we are with our fundraising efforts, of course."

"Well, you best be on top of your game Friday morning, then, handsome."

"I will do my best, fair Bella."

"Edward, I don't know if you know this about yourself, but you're a really good teacher. I mean, numbers and me, we've never really gotten along before."

"I'd say we make a pretty great team."

"Mmmmm. I'm wiped out from all this brain activity. I love you, sweet boy. Save me some sugar."

"It's all yours, Bella. Everything I have."

"Good night."

"Talk to you tomorrow."


	34. Benefactor

**Chapter 34**

There were many evil variations on the theme that night in my restless sleep. _Bella crying, storming off the stage, leaving the island._ (That was the worst of the bunch.) _Bella slapping my face for proposing in front of the audience, soon joined by Alice and Rosalie, who also slap my face_. (That was the weirdest.) _Chief Swan, deciding he doesn't want Bella marrying me after all, pulling out his weapon and blowing my head off just before I pop the question_. (That was the deadliest.)

The end result was that I finally rolled out of my sweaty sheets around 7, unable to take any more abuse from my own subconscious. Putting all negative possibilities out of my head, I headed down to the beach for the lifeguard drills. I figured nothing would clear my mind like the ocean water. Afterwards, I showered off and pulled on my heavy duty Under Armour boxers and my yoga pants. Riley was just popping the CD into the sound system when I walked in.

"Ready?" he grinned.

"I guess," I said, still unsure about this whole routine. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider and do this alone?"

He smiled, knowing I was just blowing off a little steam but that I wouldn't back out on him. "Maybe this will help," he said, hitting play.

Whatever water trickling, whale sounding, waves crashing, sleepy harp music I'd been expecting was clearly not emanating from the speakers. Riley had mashed up the "best of" feng shui with a song track from Dance Dance Revolution called Exotic Ethnic. The drum line was upbeat, hypnotic and downright sexy. Some long-lost fantasy harem scene played itself out before my eyes as the sitar music wrapped itself around us. I couldn't help it, my body wanted to move! Riley stepped in and started the routine. I joined in, recognizing the familiar sequence that he'd worked out on Tuesday. Somehow, the added dimension of the music completely allayed my anxieties about performing with him. Riley had created an incredibly powerful experience combining strength, beauty, and passion. I could see that it was better with two performers, and I had to admit, our bodies moved well together. I lost myself to the dance and enjoyed the powerful sensations that were washing over me. The occasional bumping of our torsos no longer plagued me.

When we reached our final pose, the back-to-back Sun and Moon breathing, I could feel Riley's elevated heart rate and quickened breathing matching my own. He was listening carefully to where the music came out, trying to piece together the soundtrack into a logical conclusion. Once he had that figured out, he asked me to do the whole thing one more time. I happily complied.

Back against back once more, Riley ventured, "So, what do you think?"

"It's good," I said simply. "You did a great job. The music makes it."

"Anything squicking you out?" He loosened his lotus and craned his neck so he could gauge my response.

"No," I surprised myself. "I'm good."

"Okay. I will take care of synchronizing the music to our moves in a couple of places and creating a crisp beginning and end, and then we should be all set." Riley stood and lent me a hand, which I quickly let go of once I was standing.

"Thanks, Rile. I think this is gonna be a real crowd-pleaser. You were great to pull it together."

"My pleasure, dream boat," he winked. "See you on stage then."

"Awesome," I said, giving him a final fist bump before turning to leave.

O – o – o - O

I added my t-shirt and flip flops to the outfit and headed next door to the salon.

"Alice, how go the costumes?"

"Excellent! I cannot wait to show your brothers what we're doing for the quartet."

"And your little magician's assistant thingy?"

"Very sparkly."

"That's perfect for you," I said appreciatively. "So, tell me about the slideshow. Did you get what you needed from Dad?"

"Yes, he was very cooperative. He said he'd been feeling really sentimental lately. I don't know if it was the heart attack or…something else."

Did the little pixie know? I wouldn't put it past her. I'm positive Jasper would not have betrayed me, but she was crazy intuitive. I shrugged my shoulders and changed the topic.

"So, I have the final lineup for the program. I assume you'll work your magic on this?" I handed her my list of acts.

"Don't give it another thought," she said. "Have you got all your stage hands lined up? Lighting, curtains, all the good stuff?"

"Thanks for reminding me. I should arrange more help with the stage so I can manage everything out front."

"I'm sure you can round up some of those muscle-bound lifeguards to work the machinery for you. They seem…capable."

"Why, Alice. Have you been checking out the young boys?"

"Oh, come on, Edward. You know I can't see anything beyond Jazzie!"

"Whatever you say, Alice," I winked. "Hey, have you talked with Bella at all about her presentation?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she said mysteriously.

"And what does that mean?" I asked, now even more curious than before.

"It means we've got it all under control. And you can just butt your managerial nose right out of it and let her handle things."

"Yes, Ma'am," I laughed.

"Trust her, Edward. She has it well in hand."

"That's good enough for me," I said honestly. "Listen, Alice, thanks a million for everything you're doing. I absolutely could not have done this without you."

"My pleasure, Edward. It's going to be a great night!"

Glug. That was the increasingly familiar feeling of my stomach hitting the floor.

I replaced the smile on my face. "I'm around if anything comes up the rest of the day today, but tomorrow, I'm off-island until about 2:00."

"Ah, yes, going to retrieve your lady."

That thought warmed me, and as I left the salon, it was easier to focus on the positive- I was going to see Bella in less than 24 hours. Our exile was almost over.

I took Alice's wise advice and went down to the beach to round up some able bodied stage hands. The guys were more than willing to help, especially since they were all going to be there anyways for their skit. I made arrangements for them to meet me at 5 tomorrow to run through all the equipment. We wouldn't be getting too fancy, maybe a spotlight here and there, and possibly a color filter for my dance with Riley. I'd have to think about that; I didn't want my skin to appear too pale.

I spent the rest of the afternoon bringing Tico Tico up to speed and trying to visualize working around Bella. I tried placing a large sofa cushion in front of me, but it clearly fell short of the actual experience of being wrapped around my girlfriend. I was just going to have to trust that Bella's stage experience would pull us through the performance, and that the audience would grant us a little leeway for entertainment value over musical technique.

Finally, I turned to my solo piece. The guitar part was very basic, but I'd never performed solo vocals before. I knew the more I practiced, the less likely I'd be to tank on stage, either forgetting the words or simply having a major case of the nerves. I pushed away all my doubts and my nighttime tangle of bad outcomes and focused myself on the music. I played it over and over until I made the song a part of me. I sat on the stool after the last note rang out and pictured the rest of the scene playing itself out, all with positive results. I couldn't help the smile that crept over my features. Before midnight tomorrow, Bella would be my fiancée.

I was startled out of my daydream by my cellphone buzzing along the table next to me. I gingerly set my guitar down on its stand and flopped down on the couch.

"Bella."

"Edward." It was soft and melancholy.

"Hey- what's going on?"

"I miss you."

"One more night, B. We're almost there."

"I know. I'm sorry to be so whiny and needy. I just got done promising myself I wouldn't be! But the second I heard your voice, I just lost all my resolve."

I chuckled softly at her admission. "Bella, I miss you, too. I was up all night tossing and turning. I can't sleep without you. You've totally spoiled me!"

"So, tell me how things are going on the island."

"The show is really shaping up. I met with Alice today. By the way, she says your presentation is going to kill!"

"Mmm," she said noncommittally.

"Mmm, not talking, eh?"

"Nope."

"Okay. I see how you're playing this."

"You trust me, right?"

"With my life," I said without hesitation.

"Then everything will be just fine," she said. "You got our pieces all ready?"

"In theory. I tried practicing Tico Tico with a pillow today."

She laughed, "How did that work out?"

"Not so well. It's not warm, or soft, or yummy smelling, or snuggly, or…"

"I get it, I get it."

"And also, it was really bad at playing your part of the piece. You know, we're going to have to spend some time tomorrow practicing that."

"Oh, too bad."

"Too bad?"

"It's just… I kind of had my heart set on doing _other_ things with you tomorrow."

I growled at her teasing."Don't get me started, Babe."

"Why not? You having a little trouble with that chastity thing?"

"Not until you called." Frankly, the terror of my upcoming proposal had so overshadowed any sexual urges that it wasn't even an issue. "How were your meetings today?"

"Good. Really good, actually. Del Rio seems like the right school system for us to partner with, at least at first. The superintendent was very positive about wanting to make this work. We talked a lot about figuring out how to choose the kids, which ages would be best, etc. There are three middle schools within the system, so we could easily come up with a group of twelve-fifteen 6th-graders who didn't all know each other before coming out. The beauty is that they all go back and they have these new bonds within their own community."

"That does sound smart. They're the system with the funding in place as well, right?"

"Exactly. And this superintendent has an excellent relationship with the mayor's office, so I see good longevity."

"And you got along well with…her?"

"Him. Alan Orwell. Really good guy."

"And how about the YMCA?"

"So that was an interesting meeting as well. The swim instructor taught me some of his strategies for teaching slightly older first-time swimmers and some group dynamics for working with young teens. It will be challenging but also should reap huge benefits. The director was really committed, and he seemed to have a lot of great ideas for us."

"Young, studly guy?"

"Ick, no," she giggled. "Old-ish, balding, picture James Gandolfini."

"And how about the swim instructor?" I prodded.

"Oh him? Yeah, I guess he was pretty good-looking. In that obvious kind of California blonde, tan, toned kind of way," she said off-handedly.

"Oh," I said, really surprised at how I seemed to be turning into Fred Flintstone more and more often lately.

"Edward," she said, finally catching wind of my tone, "you're not considering being jealous of anyone, are you?"

"…No…"

"Because if I sat here all day, I swear I could not conjure anyone who could be more attractive to me than you are. In fact, I'm the one who should be worrying. Here I've left my hot, young boyfriend all alone on the island with all kinds of women. Women getting massages, women needing 'help' with the fitness equipment, women ordering drinks, women falling in love with you while you play sexy guitar music…"

"Yeah, like I see anybody else."

"Mmmm, exactly, Baby."

I had to smile at her logic. If it was true that she was as smitten as I, then I really had nothing to worry about. Least of whom, the director of the Del Rio Y, apparently. I gave myself a mental slap for being foolish.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just been too long since you've had a chance to reassure me how desperately you want me."

"You're not bringing anyone else over on the boat this time, are you?"

"Nope. Just us."

"Well, then, my smoking hot man, be prepared to be reassured all the way home."

"I think there may be some maritime laws prohibiting that kind of behavior on an open speedboat."

"And we're going to violate every single one."

"_Fuck_, Bella. You can't say things like that to me. I'm just barely holding on here."

"I have faith in you, Edward. Besides, we'll be together before you know it. Just 18 more hours…but who's counting?"

"ME!" Eighteen hours suddenly felt like an eternity, even though hopefully at least seven of them would be spent sleeping. I reminded myself to calm down and listen to my instructions for meeting up with her.

"So, we're going to meet Elizabeth Whitely at her office at 10. I'll text you the address. I'll meet you in the lobby a few minutes before and we can go up together."

"Okay. You'll have all your stuff with you, and we can just go home from there?"

"Yep. You working at the Hut tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to round out front and push some of the food specials for Alec since I can't work tomorrow night."

Because I'm going to be busy setting my heart out on a silver platter for you and I can't be bothered with anything as menial as pouring drinks.

"I can't wait to curl up in your arms," she said, almost a whisper.

"My arms feel exactly the same way."

"Okay, I'm gonna go before I get all mushy. See you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep!"

_Not likely_. "Love you, Bella."

"You too, Sweetie."

O – o – o – O

Hoping to impress Charlie with my fine manners and hospitality, I defrosted the Bolognese sauce I'd made last week and boiled up some fresh spaghetti. While that was all cooking, I tore up some lettuce and chopped up the vegetables that were handy. It was a decent dinner salad, considering it was five days since I'd last gone shopping. He'd have to do without bread. There was just no way to keep it fresh that long with the humid island air. Better no bread than stale bread.

I tried to settle my nerves on the way to the Hut. There were so many anxieties nibbling away at me that I couldn't dispel them all at once:

_What if our guitar performance sucks?_

_What if Alec lays a giant egg on stage?_

_What if our Barbershop Quartet misses the mark?_

_What if Rosalie really does saw Alice in half?_

But of course, those were only mildly irritating compared to the big important issues:

_What if Bella's foundation presentation falls flat?_

_What if Charlie decides I'm not worthy?_

_What if Bella says no? What if Bella hates me for putting her on the spot? What if Bella leaves? _

I visited every single table at least twice, in each seating. I wanted to work my body until it was so tired that my tortured mind couldn't win the battle tonight. Emmett and Dad watched me with a kind of sympathetic amusement. I knew they were nervous for me, knowing full well that if things didn't go as planned, the Cullens would once again have to circle the wagons and make me human again.

Even Alec tried to get me to sit down in the kitchen for ten minutes between seatings, but I wouldn't rest. I was a man on a mission. Operation: Sleep. I wanted to be at my best tomorrow night and that was going to require at least six hours of sleep tonight.

When it was finally time for bed, I set my alarm for 7 and approached my pillow warily, as if it were somehow to blame for my nighttime suffering. Peeling back the sheets and light-weight summer blanket, I crawled in tentatively. I stretched out my long body and let the cool sheets relax me, so much more welcoming than the sweaty tangle they'd been during the night.

I replayed my earlier phone conversation with Bella, not allowing myself to focus on her promise of a pornographic boat ride home. Instead, I prepared myself mentally for the meeting with our potential investor, Mrs. Whitely. Having never been out on a sales meeting before, let alone articulating our vision for the foundation beyond the management team, I practiced some language in my head to describe my relationship to the foundation, our unconditional support for Bella, and hopefully exude the confidence that would be needed to garner her loyalty.

When I was satisfied with the phrasing, I turned my mind to the demanding guitar music, knowing that my hands were more than ready to perform if only my heart wouldn't mess things up. I first ran Tico Tico through my head, understanding that de Abreu's passionate composition was not the piece that would lull me to sleep, especially in light of the four-handed contortions of my body around Bella's. Next, I let the discipline of Bach's strict tempo settle and center me. Finally, I turned my mental energy to the melody and lyrics of my grand finale.

_Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
__Can't say nothing different about myself  
__Sometimes I'm an angel, sometimes I'm cruel  
__When it comes to love, I'm just another fool_

_Yes, I'll climb the mountain  
__I'm gonna swim the sea  
__There ain't no act of God, girl  
__Could keep you safe from me._

_My arms are reaching out  
__Out across this canyon  
__I'm asking you to be my true companion  
__True companion, true companion_

As the music took hold of me, I felt my body becoming lighter and more relaxed. I pictured a joyous smile lighting up Bella's face as she realized the message, and finally, mercifully, I fell into a deep sleep.

O – o – o – O

The alarm was entirely unnecessary. My internal metronome must've been clicked on all night because I woke up one minute before 7, feeling well rested and energized. Flashing a superior smile at my outsmarted alarm clock, I hit the off button. I showered and dressed, half of me readying myself for an important business meeting, but the more important half, for my reunion with Bella. I pulled on khaki pants, a light blue button-down, and my serious loafers. I even wore a belt. Pulling my blazer off the hanger, I looped it over my fingers. I took a long, hard look at my tie, still hanging in its place of honor off the bulletin board.

_No, buddy. Not right now. You've got your work cut out for you later_.

Foregoing that tie as well as the others in my closet, I decided this was the right look. Conservative, neat, serious, but not too eager. Well, at least not too eager for Elizabeth Whitely.

Remembering that the Chief was going to be arriving at my cabin before I came back from my trip, I spent a few extra minutes straightening up and making sure there was nothing incriminating lying around. My heart raced momentarily, imagining returning to my cabin and Charlie Swan later today.

I wrote out a note for him and left it on the coffee table where I knew he'd see it.

_Chief Swan,_

_I am so glad that you made the trip. Please make yourself at home. There's chicken salad and grapes for lunch and I made you some spaghetti and salad for dinner. The guest room upstairs to the right is all yours. I expect to be back around 2, and I hope we can get to know each other a bit before tonight._

_Edward_

Good old reliable Rose had the _Esmerelda_ ready to go at 7:30. She took one disdainful look at my loafers but I promised her I'd be careful not to slip. I'd never have taken the foolish chance if it had been a misty day like Monday, but I wasn't planning on doing much more than sitting in front of the wheel this morning. On the way back, well, I'd just have to take my shoes off.

"Edward, hey, looking good, man. What's the occasion?" Danny greeted me at the Boone dock.

"Business meeting. I'll be back around 12:30, okay?"

"You got it, Boss." I snickered to myself at the nickname, which I'd been hearing more and more lately. Only Bella's use of the title gave rise to a primal and predatory reaction within me. _Patience, Edward._

I walked the two blocks to the Boone Post Office, and arrived at exactly the same time as the manager. He looked up from fiddling with his massive key ring and gave me a wide smile.

"Well, Edward Cullen. It's been a dog's age. How are you, son?"

"I am excellent, Mr. Eldridge. And yourself?"

He coughed a little, as if to illustrate he hadn't been all that well. "Hanging' in, Edward, hangin' in. And what brings you to my little branch today?"

"I believe you have an important package waiting for me?"

"Well, let's just go in and see, shall we?"

Thankfully, he located the proper key and pushed the heavy door aside for me. Quickly disarming the security system, he beckoned me to follow him to the counter.

"I will be right with you, young man. Let me just see what came in yesterday."

I waited impatiently for confirmation that the package had arrived, kicking myself for not calling yesterday to be sure it was here. I needed everything to go right today; this was no time for the US postal service to let me down. What was I going to do without-

"Ah! Here we go. Edward Cullen. Express package from Seattle, Washington. SSssssss!" He let out a long whistle. "Now what could this tiny little box possibly contain that is so all-fired important that you're in here before the opening tick?"

Pretty sure he was violating a couple federal regulations in asking me, I just shook my head and said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. My Dad just asked me to stop in and pick up the package for him."

" 'Zat right?" he said, clearly not believing me, but proffering the package and the paperwork just the same. "How about giving me your autograph right there, Edward?"

I felt slightly guilty lying to the old man, but I'd be damned if he knew of my plans before Bella. "Do you need my id?"

"HAH! That'll be the day. I've known you since you were in diapers. You go on and tell that old bastard Carlisle that Bobby Eldridge sends his best."

"Thanks, Mr. Eldridge. Will do."

He shook my hand and I palmed the small box and left.

Not until I was safely inside the taxi did I pry open the outer container and fish out the blue velvet box. Luckily, I was sitting down when I ventured to peek inside. As I slowly opened the lid, the diamond caught the sun and hit my eye with a million slivers of brilliant light. I tilted it gingerly, exploring the beauty and perfection of the stone. It looked every bit as shiny and new as in my parents' wedding album, and for a moment I was really thrown seeing it here without Mom's finger running through its center. The enormity of what I was about to do hit me full force, all the more intense because of the ability of this inanimate object to reach through time and space and carry my mother's grace and beauty into my relationship with Bella. I felt myself enveloped by Mom's love and blessing, and completely overwhelmed by the powerful emotions that invoked in me.

"Here we are, buddy," said the taxi driver, breaking me out of my reverie.

_Pull yourself together, Cullen. _

"Keep the change," I said, carefully placing the ring in my front pants pocket. "Mind if I leave this with you? It's kind of a long story," I added, as I handed the cabbie the outer mailing box.

"No problem," he smirked. "Good luck with that."

Great, now two people in Boone knew more than Bella. I shook my head at the curse of my transparent nature and pulled my arms through my blazer. My heart was pounding as I stepped through the front doors of the building. I searched for Bella, but didn't see her anywhere. Not that she'd be hard to spot- even without my Bella-radar, she'd be dragging her suitcase and her presentation materials. I checked my watch- 9:55- and went back outside so I could help her manage her belongings when she arrived.

Not one minute later, a taxi pulled up to the front door and I caught my girl's face and long brown tresses through the back window. Leaning in to the driver, I asked, "How much?"

"$23.50," he answered. I handed him $30, told him to keep the change, and opened Bella's door as quickly as humanly possible. Unable to wait one moment longer for physical contact, I reached my head inside the cab and found her lips. Soon, my hands followed, holding and tilting her head toward me, not that she was resisting before that. It was a chaste kiss, but desperate just the same. I felt like a man who'd been drowning for five days and just took his first breath of oxygen at the surface. Smiling with joy and relief, I pulled back to allow her to gather her belongings. Helping her out of the back seat, I gave her another kiss after she straightened up. This one was a little bit softer and slower, a promise that we'd have plenty more time to greet each other properly.

"Hey, guys…" the taxi driver interrupted, pulling Bella's suitcase out from the open trunk and setting it down on the sidewalk beside us.

"Sorry," I said, taking the suitcase from him. "Thank you."

Clasping Bella's hand in mine, we walked into the lobby. I let my eyes feast on the delicious sight of my girl, dressed in a knee-length black skirt and pumps, topped off with a short sleeve cream-colored knit sweater. Acutely aware that we hadn't even said hello yet, we hurried to the elevator bank. Once the doors opened and we were riding up to the seventh floor, I told her, "Okay, Bella. This is your meeting. I'm going to follow your lead."

She nodded her agreement and smiled at me. Upon reaching our destination, the elevator dinged brightly. Bella loosened her grip on my hand, took a deep breath, and exited confidently. I walked slightly behind, trailing her suitcase, as she stopped at the reception counter and announced our arrival.

"Mrs. Whitely is expecting me- Bella Swan?"

"Yes, Miss Swan," she answered, her eyes instantly clicking over to me. "And you are?"

I let go of the luggage handle and reached for her hand. "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you…Allison," I smiled, picking her name off the placard. Not to be a dick or anything, but Allison was looking at me like I was her mid-morning snack. In this particular situation, there wasn't a whole heck of a lot I could do about it. This wasn't the time to pull Bella into my side or announce my intentions, so I did what I usually do, and I smiled in a friendly, but hopefully not too encouraging, way.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she said, letting her eyelashes do a little fluttery thing that probably earned her loads of attention in a dimly lit bar.

I raised my eyebrows, letting her know we were awaiting instructions. Snapping back to business, she continued, "All the way down the corridor, last office on your right. Would you like to leave your luggage in the coat room?"

"Yes, thank you," I said, and she pointed helpfully to the closet.

"Oh, brother," Bella whispered once we were alone.

I stowed the suitcase and shrugged my shoulders.

She smiled sweetly and said, "You really can't help it, can you?"

I shot her my most innocent, 'Who, me?' look and was most grateful when she shook her head and dropped the subject. We both straightened our clothes and hair, giving each other an approving nod before heading down the hall. I pointedly averted my eyes from Allison's desk as we passed by, but that didn't mean that I couldn't feel her eyes on me until we were out of sight.

Elizabeth Whitely was seated at her desk, but she rose to greet us when we reached her door. She was an attractive woman in her early fifties, clearly someone with a great love of the outdoors. She had a nice body for a lady her age, a deep tan, and an easy smile.

"Ah, Bella Swan. So nice to meet you," she said, reaching for Bella's hand. I quickly grabbed her presentation boards so she'd be free to shake.

"Mrs. Whitely, it's such a-"

"Elizabeth, dear. Please."

"Elizabeth, thank you so much for seeing us today. This is my…uh…"

"Elizabeth, hello," I covered quickly, shaking her hand. "I'm Edward Cullen, here on behalf of the management team of The Cliffs."

Completely mortified at her stumble, Bella apologized. "Sorry, this is all pretty new. We haven't exactly finished working out all the boxes on the organization chart."

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "No worries. I totally understand. Maybe I can even be helpful. I've done this a few times before." I got the very distinct feeling that she'd done this more than a few times, and that she'd be a valuable resource. She ushered us to the side table and invited us to sit.

Bella was still a little rattled, even though Elizabeth was doing her best to put us both at ease. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to set these up. Edward, perhaps you could give Elizabeth a bit of background while I do?"

"Sure." I launched into my prepared thoughts, keeping Elizabeth's attention diverted so that Bella could relax a bit and do what she needed to do. Elizabeth asked me a few pointed questions, and I soon realized that this woman knew what she was doing.

Finally, Bella was all set up and she took over, confidently leading us both through the original plans that I'd seen on Sunday, but updated for all the new information she'd learned during the week, including our financial projections.

Elizabeth nodded encouragingly and piped in with more questions as they occurred to her. When Bella finished presenting, she joined us at the table, taking the seat right next to mine. I gave her a satisfied nod, which she answered with a nervous smile.

Elizabeth folded her hands on the table and scooted forward in her chair. "How long did you say you've been working on this idea, Bella?"

"One week now," she answered somewhat apologetically. "I realize it's a bit premature to-"

"Nonsense. It's the perfect time for you to have approached me. I'm positively delighted you're here. Clearly, you have a wonderful sense of purpose, you have the physical structure, available staffing, and a solid plan. In fact, it seems the only thing you lack is financial backing, and frankly, that's the easiest part."

Bella snuck an excited peek at me, but I carefully held Elizabeth's gaze in my own. "Exactly what are you saying, Elizabeth?"

"What I'm saying, Edward, is that I'd like to back your venture. I want very much to partner with you and bring the children of Del Rio to your camp. And I'd like to help you make that happen sooner rather than later."

Bella breathed out a huge, loud sigh of relief mixed with excitement and surprise. "I don't know what to say, Elizabeth. This is just…it's awesome! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. You two have some serious work to do first."

I figured as much. Philanthropists of Elizabeth Whitely's ilk do not just go throwing money around without conditions. What would hers be? I wondered. I wasn't discouraged by her remark; I had fully expected to have to trot out the dog and pony show back on the island to prove to Mrs. Whitely that we were capable, serious, and professional. I wondered how soon she could travel across and see us in action.

"Of course, Elizabeth. You'd like to see the resort, meet our people, do your due diligence-"

She cut me off with warm laughter. "No. That's not what I meant at all, Edward."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. What is that you need us to do?"

"I'm offering you a challenge grant. You get your pledges up to a certain level, and I will match it, no questions asked."

"No questions asked?" I demanded incredulously. Why would she put so much faith and trust into two people she'd just met who had a one-week old business plan? 'If it sounds too good to be true, it usually is', according to Carlisle Cullen's Rules of Business Dealings. If I'd heard him say it once, I'd heard it 100 times.

She unclasped her hands and relaxed back into her seat. "Let me explain. You don't remember me, Edward, but I remember you. Well, I remember a much younger version of you," she smiled.

"Six years ago, I lost my husband in a tragic accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She nodded, accepting my condolences. "I was bereft. My children did their best to comfort me but they had their own loss to deal with, and they were both in college on the east coast. I had to find a way to pull myself up by my bootstraps. This," she said, gesturing at the office all around her, "was my husband's world. I was an at-home mom whose kids were now grown and out of the house. I was completely adrift when Richard died. A friend finally suggested that I take a vacation to The Cliffs."

She looked up and smiled kindly into my eyes. "It was the best advice I've ever received. I met your father," I swear I saw a blush come up over her cheeks, "and his three wonderful boys. Of course, you were all wild teenagers then, but I can see now what's become of the youngest. I can only imagine your older brothers have turned out equally well?"

"Well," I said, "I wouldn't say _equally_ well, but they're all right."

Bella snorted at my unexpected remark.

Elizabeth smiled and continued, "I'll just bet. Your father and his island healed me, Edward. Of course, not entirely, but started me on the right track. Coming from his own place of loss, your mom-" she stopped abruptly to meet my eyes. "Carlisle understood what I was going through like none of my friends really could. Even though he was a perfect stranger to me, he offered me the kindest comfort and helped me dig my way back to myself. It was actually his idea originally that I take on our family foundation. I knew from the beginning that I wanted to find a creative way to use our money to help others find solace in the outdoors. That's why I was so excited when the Open-Air Fund crossed my desk last year. Then, earlier this week, when I got a call that the Cullens were opening their doors, so to speak, to the youth of Del Rio, well, I knew it was a perfect fit."

"That's an incredible story, Elizabeth," I admitted.

Bella nodded enthusiastically. "Carlisle and his island have played a pivotal role in so many people's lives. This camp is the family's gift to the next generation."

"How is your father, Edward?" she turned to me with sparkling eyes, filled with hope. Hope that I was about to dash away. But I certainly didn't want her donating large sums of money under false pretenses.

"He's good. Well, actually, I should say he's better now. Had a bit of a scare recently, but he's healing up nicely…with the help of a good woman he's been dating for a while now." _And seriously thinking about marrying._

Her smile never faltered. "I see. Well, good for him. He deserves to be happy."

"So, Elizabeth, tell me more about what we can do on our end to secure your support." I had meant for Bella to take the lead, but Elizabeth's revelation placed me pretty squarely in the driver's seat, and I was sure Bella wouldn't mind riding shotgun on this one.

"All right. Let's get down to brass tacks. According to your projections, each child you bring for a week costs $500, so if you get two groups of twelve kids this year, that's $12,000, not counting your renovations and other upstart costs. Let's call it $20,000 for year one. Now, years two and three, say you get 6 weeks of kids lined up each year, that will be another $72,000. And I'm also seeing in these numbers, Bella, that you're not planning on drawing salary until year three. While that's admirable, I don't think it's advisable. I would recommend building in a very modest salary in year two, increasing it year three and four until it's where you need it to be. With the $5000 in your foundation so far, and another eight in the Open-Air Fund, let's just round up and say that another $120,000 will get you through the first three years. Sound about right?"

She barely stopped to take a breath while laying all this out. I tried not to look as shell-shocked as Bella, though I felt somewhat outclassed by Mrs. Whitely's obvious facility with numbers. I saw Bella nod in agreement as she caught up with Elizabeth's reasoning.

"Okay then. Here's how we'll do this. If you can raise $50,000 from your own donors, I will match that 100% and I'll commit to finding you at least another $20,000 from the good folks of Del Rio. How does that sound?"

I looked at Bella, willing her to stay calm. I knew the price tag was large, and not something she'd even dreamed of raising all at once. But I also knew Elizabeth was right. We'd be foolish to start this project without at least three years of financing behind us, and good old Mrs. Whitely was handing it to us for a bargain basement price. In short, it was an offer we could not afford to refuse.

Bella turned to Elizabeth and said, "Wow. Your offer is so incredibly generous and overwhelming. I am so tempted to jump out of this chair and, frankly, hug you to pieces. But I really need to talk this over with Edward first. May we take a few minutes to discuss this?"

Elizabeth returned her concern with, "Of course. I'll step out and give you two as much time as you need." As she passed Edward, she placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment, as a proud aunt might do for a nephew.

As soon as the door closed, Bella jumped out of her chair and started bouncing around, mouthing 'Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

I stood up and finally was able to grab her shoulders and hold her in place. I found her eyes with mine. "Bella, this is it. You see that?"

She nodded her head quickly. "But Edward, $50,000? Can we raise that? I mean, she's all or nothing. Maybe we should try to convince her-"

"No. First of all, she's right. We'd be irresponsible not to open the camp with much less than that. Second, this is her offer. We have to tread very carefully here and not insult her. Obviously, this is personal."

"Jeez, Edward. Carlisle never told you about her, did he?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know what there was to tell, but hopefully she won't be getting any ideas about what her contribution is going to buy her. Dad is off the market."

"Too bad…"

"Bella! Are you not above pimping out Carlisle for your own financial gain?" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I didn't mean it that way, Edward," she said, punching my shoulder lightly. "I just thought they would've made a really sweet couple."

"Yeah, well, apparently they've already had their chance."

"She was still suffering the trauma of losing her husband-"

"Bella," I gave her shoulders a slight shake. "I don't think this is the time to be ruminating about my father's love life. Let's decide what we're going to tell Elizabeth."

"Bottom line, Edward, how fast do you think we can raise the $50,000?"

"I have no idea. We could potentially get the crowd all fired up tonight and secure our first round of pledges, but it could take months of working donors to cough up that much money."

"I say we go for it. Worst case scenario, we don't get to bring any kids out here before next spring. It's still worth taking advantage of her offer."

"Okay." I stepped into the hall to find Elizabeth chatting with Allison. When she saw me, Elizabeth returned. Before she even got her second foot into the office, Bella gushed, "Elizabeth, we accept your generous challenge."

"I am truly delighted," she answered. "You keep me posted where you are in your fundraising, and in the meantime, I'll start working on my Del Rio friends. You're going to be launched before you know it."

Bella efficiently broke down her display and packed everything back into her folio while Elizabeth asked me questions about my brothers. "You know, Jasper opened a world-class spa. You should really come back and experience the island again."

"Maybe I'll visit when the first group of campers arrives," she said wistfully.

"That would be great. I'm sure my father would love to see you again, Elizabeth."

"God, you're so much like him. You have that same way of putting people around you at ease. I'm sure you're quite wonderful at your work, Edward."

I blushed at her compliment. "You really can't give me a better compliment than comparing me to my dad. Thank you for your confidence in us, Elizabeth. You will not be sorry."

She took my hand, but not in a businesslike way. I felt rather as if I were greeting an old friend. "Keep me informed, you two. I will look forward to hearing about your progress."

Bella couldn't resist her urge to hug the woman, folio and all. I followed Bella down the hallway, both of us trying really hard to avoid kicking up our heels and screaming at the top of our lungs. Allison watched us load ourselves and our luggage into the elevator. The moment the doors closed, I pulled Bella into a celebratory hug.

Bella laughed gleefully. "Is there no end to what the Cullen charm can achieve?"

"I think you can take at least partial credit for that going so well. You knocked her out with your presentation. You were terrific. I am so proud of you."

"You know, we're gonna have to knock this off now. Her office faced the front of the building."

"Well, I don't think she can see into the elevator." In saying so, I slid my hand to her skirt and helped myself to a squeeze of her much-missed ass.

She answered me by wrapping her hands behind my head and pulling my lips to hers greedily. "Did you have to wear the Captain's blazer?" she complained.

"Hey, I left the tie at home."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank God for small favors."

The elevators dinged and we were forced apart through the lobby and into the bright midday sun.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" I asked, quickly snagging a taxi.

"Yes, I just need to stop into the post office in Boone before we go to lunch," she mentioned, sliding across the back seat to make room for me and her luggage.

"Huh?" I tapped my pocket before getting into the taxi, just checking that the box was still securely stowed.

"I had a package shipped to the post office. I need some…provisions," she said slyly.

"What kind of provisions?" My mind was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't go back into the post office without Mr. Eldridge giving me away, and I didn't see a polite way of waiting outside for Bella.

"You'll see," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

She grabbed my left hand off the gritty seat between us and placed it in her lap. Turning her head to face me, she said, "So…Hi."

I slid over until our thighs were touching. "Hi," I said, bringing my nose to hers.

Bella brought her left hand up to the collar of my shirt and grabbed hold of it, pulling my lips into hers. Her moan ignited my own pilot light, and I grasped around her neck with my free right hand. Her tongue wasted no time, darting out to mine. While our lower bodies were sitting innocently beside each other on the bench seat, our upper torsos were doing the best they could to crawl inside each other.

"Fifteen bucks," came the voice from the driver's seat. I pulled back from Bella like a dog in heat who'd just been sprayed with the garden hose. _Down boy_, I chided myself. Reaching into my wallet, I handed the driver a twenty and helped Bella and her belongings out of the taxi.

So there we stood outside the Boone post office. I could see Mr. Eldridge through the glass window. I visualized the whole scene:

'_Edward, what are you doing back here?'_

'_Back here?' Bella says, confused._

'_Sure, he was just in an hour ago, picking up a tiny package from Seattle.'_

'_Edward?_

"Edward?"

"Bella-"

"Edward-"

I laughed. "You first," I offered.

"I was just going to ask you to wait out here while I pick up my package."

"Oh. Okay," I said, trying to look a little hurt or something appropriate.

"I'll be right back," she promised, bouncing inside. I needlessly checked my pocket three more times while she was inside.

A couple minutes later, she came out holding a curious soft package. I just happened to catch the familiar logo in the corner before she tucked it away.

"Whatcha got there, Bella?" I teased.

Knowing I'd seen it already, she fully exposed the return address with the recognizable VS.

"So this is what you've been doing during your lonely nights apart from me?"

"Well, it's your fault."

"What? How do I get blamed for this?"

"Exactly how many pairs of lace underwear do you think I owned before learning about your little fetish?"

That wiped the smile right off my smug face! "What a second here, are you telling me that you are violating our rule, right here, right now, as we speak?"

Her brown doe eyes blackened with danger, lust, and excitement. "I was going to confess on the boat anyways."

"Is that right?" I questioned, my dick now becoming interested in our conversation.

She shrugged. "So, what were you going to say before?"

"What?"

"Before I went in, you were going to say something."

"Oh, I was going to say…that we should eat at the Tavern. They have the best fresh-squeezed lemonade."

She pulled her arm, package and all, through my elbow, holding her folio in the other hand. I had Bella in one hand and her suitcase handle in the other. We trudged down the block and a half to the Tavern and took a table out on the patio.

We stowed all our junk, ordered our food, and sat back and sipped lemonade together. Bella scooted her little bistro chair around so she could fit under the crook of my arm.

"This day is sure shaping up to be one of our better days, isn't it?" she asked me innocently.

"Best ever," I agreed.


	35. Back to the Island

**Chapter 35**

I felt slightly disloyal to Leah devouring my Bacon Swiss Mushroom and Onion Tavern Burger, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

"Making up for lost time?" Bella correctly guessed.

"I caught a bite here and there, but I can't even remember sitting down once to a meal while you were gone, unless you count Chicken 'n' Stars."

Bella set down her fork to run her fingers through my hair. "My poor baby," she pouted, leaning in for a meaty kiss. "Mmm, it seems you're getting your appetite back now."

She picked up her fork again and nonchalantly stabbed a green bean and a slice of egg from her Tuna Nicoise salad.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and asked her, "So, what about you, Bella? How was your…appetite this week?"

She looked up thoughtfully as she finished chewing the bite she'd taken. "Nonexistent."

"Really? Not even a little…hunger pang here and there?"

"First of all, I was exhausted from working my tail off for this ridiculously tough boss I have," she said, adding an eye roll for effect. "Secondly, I was so lonely in my bed that I couldn't have mustered any kind of sexual energy, even if I'd wanted to."

She paused for a sip of lemonade. "And thirdly, I had more great sex in the week before leaving the island than I've had in the rest of my life put together. It lasted me all the way through the time we were apart."

"So, what, you have a sex bank?" I poked, amused by the analogy. "The Bella Bank of Boink."

She grinned, "The Boone Branch."

I nodded my appreciation for her addition. "And we built up a reserve in the account, so you've been able to make withdrawals all week?"

"Oh, I've been having _serious_ withdrawals all right," she said, rubbing her thigh against mine.

"And how's the balance in your account now?"

I felt her hand on my knee. "Actually, it's running pretty low right now. I might even be a little bit overdrawn."

"Sounds like it's time for me to make a deposit," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Edward, get the damn check already."

O – o – o - O

"Ah, beautiful Bella," greeted Danny, helping Bella onto the boat. "Don't you look all professional today?"

Bella giggled sweetly. "Thank you, Danny."

I chuckled at his persistence as I slipped my jacket off, covertly slipped the ring box from my khakis into the inner pocket, and folded it neatly on the back seat. I palmed a twenty and discreetly shook Danny's hand. "If you're all done flirting with my girl now, would you please finish loading the boat?"

He mumbled, "Can't blame a guy for trying," but finally turned his attention to Bella's luggage and untied the knots. Bella blew him a kiss as we pushed off the dock.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease that boy. It's just not fair."

"Oh, Edward, I think you've made it pretty clear that I'm yours."

"Mine." Fuck, that word did something to me. I pulled Bella from her seat and held her close to my side. "Could you please not be so far away from now on?"

I didn't even know what I meant by that. Far away, as in, on the mainland while I was on the island? Or far away, as in not touching me with every inch of body surface area? Either way. Both ways. My head was muddling up inside my Bella haze, leaving me with a singular thought pattern, a thrumming primitive need that ached to be satisfied.

Careful not to turn my head from facing forward, she caught the right side of my lips in hers and gave me a kiss and a promise, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere."

I tightened my grip on her waist and said, "You just wait till we get into open waters, Bella." I put all my effort into steering us safely and speedily to where I could have my wicked way with her. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until we passed the buoy marking our arrival into the Promised Land.

I pulled Bella in front of me, trapping her between the steering wheel and my body. "Hands on the wheel, Bella," I commanded, placing my hands on top of hers once she complied. I was fully pressed against her back side, and I could feel her breathing accelerate. "Don't let go."

I nuzzled my nose behind her left ear as I let my hands roam up her extended arms, to her shoulders, down her sides, and over her hips. "Now, what was it you were saying earlier, confessing to breaking my underwear rule?"

I felt and heard her suck in a gasp of air, but she didn't answer me.

"Bella, that wasn't a rhetorical question," I said, my voice lowering and growing darker with lust.

"Yes," she sputtered out. "I ran out of lace, but I figured it would be okay since we weren't togeth="

"Silence! I've heard enough." Stepping back away from Bella, I dropped to my knees. Placing my hands on her ankles, I slowly moved them up the back of her bare legs, marveling at the way her 3" pumps enhanced their lean, muscular appearance. She faltered as I reached the back of her knees, swaying slightly under my touch, and I chuckled darkly at her response.

I was rock hard inside my khakis, but I was more than happy to delay my own gratification. We had a nice long hour-and-a-half ride back to the island, and I was planning on drawing this out as long as we both could stand it. My hands were inching their way up her thighs, ever so slowly. Finally, my fingertips met the bottom edge of her panties. I ran each index finger just under the elastic edge, enjoying the way her body leaned into my hand, begging for more contact.

"Tsk tsk, Bella. These just won't do."

Careful to touch as little of her bare skin as possible, I found the side panels of her bikinis and in one sudden tug, yanked them to her knees. I gently coaxed her inner thighs outward with both hands, spreading her legs as far apart as the panties would allow.

"You'd better not let those fall," I warned darkly, standing behind her again. Bella's back was rising and falling with the struggle of holding the wheel, keeping us on course, and maintaining the outward pressure on her knees.

Without allowing myself any contact with her body, I slowly pulled her skirt up, pausing only briefly before exposing her bare cheeks to the ocean breeze. Securing her bunched up skirt at the waist with my left hand, I allowed the right to gently caress her lower back, with touches as gentle as a feather. Bella shamelessly pressed back against me, helplessly attempting to deepen the contact. I placed my palm against her right cheek and squeezed slightly.

"God, Bella, you feel so fucking good."

She answered me with a lusty groan. I moved my hand to the other side, pinching and caressing the muscles and soft flesh as I went. Putting my lips to her neck, I kissed my way up to her ear, where I stopped to lick and nibble, while letting my right hand make slow, soft circles around her perfect ass. From this view, I could see her face, and I chuckled with evil satisfaction to see her fighting the impulse to close her eyes. I checked the water again to make sure we were alone and still on course, before returning to her neck. I nuzzled her with my nose and continued placing soft kisses along her shoulder. I turned my hand so the fingertips were facing down, and I teased her crack, working my way down to where I knew she was desperate to be stroked. Anchoring her with my right foot just inside her left, I slid my hand to where my fingertips were just touching her wet lips. Teasing, I pulled back and gave her a playful slap. She moaned wantonly.

Circling her ass once more, I snarled in her ear, "This is mine, Bella."

Lowering one finger down to the front of her wet slit and swiping through it once, teasingly, I repeated, "_This_ is mine, Bella."

Reaching under her spread legs, I cupped her entire pussy roughly with my palm. "This is _all_ mine, Bella."

She whimpered at the full contact and gasped when I removed my hand. "It's way too perfect to be covered up by anything other than the finest panties. It's lace or nothing! Do you understand?"

I left her exposed and without any touch until she answered me with a timid, "Yes."

I growled and spanked her again. She swooned, but quickly recovered. "Yes, Boss?"

My cock twitched longingly with her use of the title, but this rule wasn't coming from the Boss. I shook my head firmly to indicate my disapproval with her answer. "Yes, _Edward_," I prompted her.

Breathless, she hissed out, "Yes, Edward."

"Well, I think you've learned your lesson." I placed my open hand along the length of her slit, just barely touching her. "Move yourself against me, Bella. I'm not going to move my hand."

Spreading her legs just enough to lower herself another inch, she placed her sweet, wet pussy right into my hand. With a loud, needy moan simultaneously combining relief and frustration, she began rocking back and forth against my hand. True to my word, I held stock still and let her completely direct her own orgasm.

"That's it, Baby. I'm back now. Feel me. Use me. Rub yourself all over me. Take what you need from me."

She was moaning and groaning and bouncing and rocking and completely out of control. I checked the water again to make sure we weren't spinning out of control, but despite her insanity, Bella was actually doing a damn fine job steering the boat. Between the noises her mouth was making and the obscene sloshing of her juices, I was straining in my pants. I continued whispering and nibbling and encouraging, until finally, I heard the telltale rising scale that I recognized as the preamble to Bella's unique song of euphoria.

I helped her along, giving her a little play with my fingertips, enjoying her appreciative moaning in return. "Come for me, Bella. Come all over my hand!"

She reached the highest pitch, pounding herself against me in total abandon. I watched in fascination and pride as her whole body shook with her bliss. When I felt the final stirrings of her orgasm recede, I pulled my hand back, taking with me a handful of Bella's exuberant fluids. I wiped my hand on the panties she'd managed to keep taut between her knees, then slid them carefully down her legs and over her pumps. I dabbed her dry with the soiled panties, then tossed them overboard, letting the fabric of her skirt slide back down over her bare ass.

Bella gasped at my audacity. "I cannot believe you just did that. Isn't there a law against discarding soiled panties in International Waters or some such thing?"

"I'm more worried about the feeding frenzy that's going to take place as soon as the fish realize what I've just thrown down there! We better high tail it out of here!"

Bella craned her neck around, still struggling to catch her breath, and said, "Then you best take the wheel back now, Captain!"

I pulled up close behind her and grabbed the wheel around her body, not letting her escape. I allowed my hips some satisfying contact with her back side but didn't go so far as dry humping her. She loosened her grasp on the wheel and twisted around so she was facing me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she tipped her head up and captured my lips in hers, chewing softly on my bottom lip. Surprised, I opened my lips and felt her tongue snake its way inside. Clearly enjoying this reunion, my own lips and tongue danced along with hers, savoring Bella's flavor mixed with the salty sea air and our recent meals.

She slid her hands down my neck and around to the front, unbuttoning my shirt from the top down, one agonizing button at a time. When she finally had all but the bottom one undone, she moved her lips from mine and kissed her way down my chin, neck, and collarbone. Letting her hands lead the way, she traced a line straight down where my buttons were a moment earlier, following with soft kisses, each of which held its own world of promises. Sinking to her knees in front of me, she opened the final button of my shirt, untucking the shirt from my pants, sending the tails flapping wildly behind me.

The rough floor of this boat was no place for a lady, so I lifted her up by an elbow until she was flush with my front once more. "I don't want you on your knees, Bella," I said gruffly, taking control of her lips once more.

"Hmmm," she said, pulling back. "Is there a towel in that storage chest?"

I nodded knowingly, and Bella quickly scurried to the back of the boat. Seconds later, with a victorious grin, she brandished the towel. Laying it over the Captain's chair behind me, she reached around and unbuckled my belt. Working her nimble fingers, she next undid the button on my pants, then slid the zipper down, one freaking tooth at a time, teasing me through my boxer briefs as she went. I hissed at the contact, only now beginning to appreciate the strain of steering a boat through the thick cloud of lust settling in my brain.

Stepping between the chair and my back, Bella hooked her thumbs into my pants at the hips and slid them down my legs to puddle at my ankles. She quickly lifted my boxers out and over my straining erection and sent them to meet my pants. There I stood, the world's most undignified captain, hugging the steering wheel, my shirt hanging off my shoulders, open and flapping in the wind, my pants and underwear unceremoniously bunched over my socks and loafers.

"You better do something quick, Bella. I feel fucking ridiculous like this. Not to mention if the Coast Guard sees us, they'll revoke my license!"

I knew I was reaching, and I'd just dished out way worse to her, but I was in serious need of relief.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm gonna take good care of you," she said mischievously, reaching around and palming my cock with one hand and circling my abs with the other.

"Unnnnnnnnggggggggghhh!" I moaned in response. Okay, it really had been a long time. And I had been such a good boy. Maybe I needed to remind her.

"You were such a good boy while I was away, weren't you, Edward?" Oh, thank Christ, she remembered!

"Mmmm hmmm," I said leaning back against her chest, surrendering completely to her velvet touch.

"Well, I believe you've earned yourself a reward," she said, scooting sideways and settling me back into my chair, onto the soft, warm towel.

"Hands on the wheel, now, Captain," she cautioned me, before facing me and stepping her left leg over my lap to straddle me. Reaching her hand under the dark curtain of her skirt, she found my cock (hey, it wasn't too difficult to find) and pumped it once, twice, then a third time before sinking herself slowly but completely down on top of me, swallowing me up deep inside her warmth.

Throwing my head back in utter joy, I felt Bella tug my chin down with her thumb and index finger. "Eyes on the ocean?"

She waited for me to nod confirmation that I could handle this before she began her torturous ride. Gripping the back of my chair, she raised and lowered herself repeatedly, agonizingly slowly, squeezing tightly with her inner muscles as she caressed me from the inside out.

My eyes watched the water, and my hands gripped that wheel, but there was no other cell in my body that wasn't fully engaged in this passionate reunion of our bodies. When she wasn't swallowing my moans with her deep kisses, my voice shouted out over the rumbling of the motor. Soon, hers joined me, as we rode the wave together, inside the boat as well as outside. The movement of the boat, skipping over the occasional whitecaps, added an extra element of friction and surprise to our pounding, and before long, I knew I was close. So very close.

"Bella!" It was all I could get out, yet it felt like everything I needed to say. Ripping one hand off the wheel to pull her even closer, I allowed my eyes to squeeze shut for one moment, the white heat of the sun exploding through my eyelids into the same bright shards I'd seen reflected earlier off the facets of the diamond. Utterly lost inside the feeling of her, I burst and shattered, sending five days' worth of need and longing shooting up inside her. As I opened my eyes responsibly to the water, I caught the tail end of Bella's second orgasm, her neck strained gorgeously as her face, too, turned to the sun in ecstasy.

I kissed along her collarbone and neck, gently bringing us both down off our shared high. She scooted off my lap and slid the towel around to clean us both off. Once she was decent again, she took the wheel and allowed me to pull up my pants and buckle my belt. When I started to button up my shirt, she said, "Uh-uh," and licked her lips. "I'm not done with that yet."

I stood behind her and reached my arms around her waist, pulling her head to my bare chest. Swaying gently from side to side, I lifted my face to the sun, closed my eyes, and let the ripples of contentment wash over me.

"This really is the best day ever, Bella."

"Mmmm," she answered, the vibration of her humming sending shockwaves into my chest.

We stayed exactly like that for the rest of the ride, never once passing another vessel on the water. It felt like the whole world was ours and ours alone. I rebuttoned my shirt and took the wheel as we got closer to the dock. I maneuvered the boat safely and swiftly into its sloop. Not that Bella couldn't have done it, but it was almost like breathing for me after my years of practice. Weighed down through the sand by all our stuff, we dragged along until we reached the circular path. Passing by the Hollow, my tension returned, knowing full well that Charlie was waiting inside to grill me. I continued walking until we reached Bella's cabin, then waited while she retrieved her key from the pouch of her suitcase.

I gave her a chaste kiss at the door, and she looked at me quizzically. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I thought I'd give you some time to get organized, change your clothes-" I looked lasciviously toward where she wasn't wearing any panties.

She cocked her head playfully, gently pulling me inside by the hand. "Since when do you not want to be around while I'm changing my clothes?"

_Think, muddled mess of a cerebral cortex_! I laughed softly and said, "Bella, okay, I want to change too. And a shower would be nice."

Her eyes trailed down to my crotch, where she was no doubt remembering why I might like a shower. Still, "So shower here. And why do you need clothes? Remember _my_ rule?"

"Of course, I do, but that only applies when we're in your bed."

"Mmmm hmmm," she hummed, pulling me in for a kiss.

With a great deal of effort, I pulled away from her. "Vixen!" Oh my God, I hadn't counted on her making it this hard for me to escape. I played my trump card. "Look, Bella, I'm really nervous about our performance tonight. Let me shower, change, and get my guitar, and then I'll come back. Okay?"

Slightly mollified that I'd be returning, she finally acquiesced. "Okay, but hurry it up, sweet cheeks."

"I swear, Bella," I said with mock disdain. "Sometimes, I think you only want me for my body."

"Not only for your body," she said sweetly. "Just most _importantly_ for your body." And to illustrate her point, she pinched my ass when I turned to go.

As I pulled the door shut behind me, I gave her a parting wink and said, "I guess I can live with that."

Self-consciously checking that the ring box was securely inside my jacket that I'd slung over my arm, I made my way hastily to the Hollow. I hadn't given myself very much time for chit chat with Charlie, but the last thing I wanted to do today was upset Bella or make her suspicious.

I pushed open the unlocked door to find Charlie sitting at the table, merrily munching on the chicken salad and grapes while holding his paperback spread open on the table in front of him. He immediately flipped it over and stood to greet me. In retrospect, I'd picked a really good time to have dressed maturely, though it certainly hadn't been for his benefit.

"Chief Swan, welcome," I said, extending my hand and stepping toward him.

He clasped my hand, shook it, and held me in his grasp. Slowly, he skimmed his eyes up and down, taking his good old time sizing me up. "Well, I'll be damned. Little Edward Cullen. What do you have there, son, about three inches on me?" He finished with his head tipped up slightly to the top of my head.

I laughed nervously, letting my hand drop once he loosened his grip. "You need a drink? I'm thirsty from the boat ride."

"Sure," his voice followed me into the kitchen. "You got a beer?"

I took that as a good sign. He wasn't asking me to share milk and cookies, but beer, a manly drink. I cracked open a couple of Buds and brought them out to the table. He lifted his bottle in salute and said, "Here's to things going your way tonight, Edward."

"I'll drink to that," I grinned, downing a few healthy swallows. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, Edward. Thanks again for making the arrangements for me. And for putting me up."

"My pleasure."

"So Bella really knows nothing?"

I shook my head. "No, I think she'll be pretty shocked, actually."

"So, tell me, Edward, what's your long-term plan?"

I sat back in my chair and talked to the man I desperately wanted to be my father-in-law, about my life, about Bella's new role at The Cliffs, about where I'd been for the last four years, and what I saw for our shared future.

He downed the rest of his drink and set the bottle onto the table. "So, you and Bella have been together for a week now, not counting the time you were apart?"

"Yes, Sir," I said unapologetically.

"And you've been separated for five days?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, what the hell are you doing wasting your time talking to an old man? Get over there!"

We stood abruptly together, and I took his hand again. "Thank you, Sir. I'm sure we'll talk more…later."

"It would please me very much if you'd call me Charlie, son."

"I'll try," I said honestly.

"Good." He pumped my hand once more and let go of my hand, but held onto my eyes. "To be continued, then."

And he ended our conversation by gesturing with his chin toward the stairs. I took the opportunity to race out of there and take the fastest shower known to mankind. Grabbing my guitar and music on the way out, I called, "Later, Charlie!"

O – o – o – O

"Let's try to stay on track here, Edward. I'm meeting Alice at four to run through my presentation, so we don't have much time."

"I'll behave if you do," I said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Fair enough. All right, let's give the Bach a go. You need music?"

I shook my head no, and she gave me a proud grin. "1, 2, 3, 4-"

And we played. Perfectly.

"Huh," she smiled. "Maybe we should have chosen two of those. That wasn't even a challenge for you."

"Don't worry, Bella, the Tico Tico is going to kill me."

"Let's try it on my guitar and see how we sound. I think the tone is better suited for this song."

I set my guitar down carefully and climbed behind her on the chair she was using. I couldn't resist lining my nose up with her ear and nuzzling my way through her hair.

Tickled by the puff of air I left on her neck, she cringed away and said, "How is that helping anything?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't the pillow."

She turned her head and gave me a stern look.

"Well, maybe you should braid your hair or something. Seriously, I can't even see the strings with all this in my way," I said, moving Bella's hair around from the left side of her head to the right. I rubbed my nose up from her chin to behind her ear, inhaling along the way. "Ah, so much better!"

"Put your hands on the guitar please."

"Yes, Ma'am." How quickly our roles had reversed from earlier today. Reaching over her right shoulder to the top strings, I chuckled to myself at the give and take and shifts of balance that made up our crazy, wonderful relationship. Resisting the urge to swoop into her neck again, I wrapped my left hand around the neck of the guitar and put my fingers into position.

"Start us off," she said.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3-" I plucked out the one-person intro to get us started, and Bella came in a few measures later. We were going along perfectly fine until we hit the crazy spot where he plucks hers and she plucks his. We found ourselves enormously challenged by the disunity between our own two hands.

"I have an idea," she said. "Here, you put your right hand over mine while I play this, then you try it." She played it for me once, and I asked her to do it once again. After that, I had it. "Once more," she said, prompting me to play it one more time with her before she added the other melody line.

"Okay, now you have to add the fingering for your part, but you really have to listen for this part we just practiced. My job is the other half. Okay?"

I nodded and gave her the beat. We got halfway through this time, before my picking fell into the incorrect beat of the notes _I_ was fingering instead of hers. I laughed in temporary frustration. "It's like patting your stomach while you rub circles on your head."

"Exactly," she agreed. "The trick is to get one going so well you don't even have to think about it. Then you put your full concentration on the other. Now give me that fingering over and over until you get it right."

"Would you mind rephrasing that please?" I teased.

She elbowed me playfully in the gut. "Come on. Let's work this out."

"Okay, Teach. Repeated fingering coming up." I played the part over and over until she felt it was instinctive for me.

"Adding the other part now. Go." She plucked her part and fingered mine, and I finally got it right.

"Excellent. Again!" And we did it about ten more times until she was confident I had it.

Compared to that part, the return to the original melody was a breeze. The second time the switch came around, we were flawless. We finished the piece with a flourish, and I couldn't resist capturing her lips in a kiss at the end. Bella carefully slid her guitar to the coffee table, not releasing my lips in the process.

"You know, you're way too sexy for your own good, Edward Cullen. And I know you're way too sexy for mine."

I answered her without taking my lips off hers so it was mumbled, but I think she got the message. "No. Such. Thing."

Bella checked her watch. "So, is it too early for this to count as your pre-game?"

"Nope. It's perfect." I pulled her from the stool and brought her over to the couch, where I laid her out gently on her back. Unlike the hurried frenzy on the boat, this was our chance to remind ourselves how every inch of skin felt, looked, and tasted. We flipped all around, taking turns on the top and the bottom, allowing our bodies to become reacquainted. And in the end, when I knew I was almost there, I covered every inch of Bella's naked body with mine, pressed our intertwined hands above her head into the couch, buried my face into the side of her neck, my very favorite spot, and released every ounce of my love into her body.

_And the next time we do that, my sweet Bella, you'll be wearing my ring._

I pushed up onto my elbows so I could see her better.

"Well, that is the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen," she commented.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," I marveled, a trend I was counting on continuing.

"I think I may have hit my Maximum Allowable Human Dosage," she laughed.

"No, Bella. You're not even close," I winked. "And we still have eight more hours in this day."

I pushed off the couch and found my clothes. "So, Alice is helping you with your outfit and your presentation, and you're going to come by at 6 to make sure everything is set up for your presentation, right?"

"Sounds good. And Edward, you did a fantastic job on those pieces. We're going to sound great up there."

"I have an excellent teacher."

"Me, too," she said appreciatively.

With a parting kiss, I took my guitar and went back to the Hollow to gather my supplies for the night.

O – o – o – O

I tried my hardest not to look like I'd just got done screwing his daughter, but I'm pretty sure Charlie saw right through me. I went upstairs and took shower number three, this one the longest and most relaxing. Being near Bella was both soothing and insanely anxiety-provoking today, the two conflicting emotions warring in me throughout the day. I made a neat pile on my bed of all the clothes I'd need for the show- from my yoga pants to my outfit for The Four of Us to my duet with Bella. Last but not least, I looped my lucky tie around all the hangers. I carefully retrieved the ring box from my blazer, checking that the contents were safe and sound inside. I had an odd sense of déjà-vu opening the box to check, and in a flash recalled one of my worst nightmares this week- proposing to Bella, down on one knee, and presenting her with an empty ring box. _Shake it off. Not gonna happen_.

I tucked the ring box into an interior cubby of my guitar case, where I knew I'd find it when it was time.

I spent five minutes longer on my hair than usual, for a grand total of six minutes, before giving up. The hair wants what the hair wants.

I finally came downstairs, laying my things carefully over the back of the couch. Charlie was still reading, but he'd moved to the comfortable overstuffed armchair now. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink…Charlie?" The name felt awkward on my tongue, but I wasn't going to pass up his invitation for familiarity.

"No, thanks, I'm good. I saw that spaghetti in there, and I'm looking forward to having that a little later. You make that sauce yourself?"

"I did. I picked up some culinary classes at Cornell to fill out my requirements and I found I really enjoyed it." I moved toward the kitchen and he got up and followed me in.

"I always liked a man who knows his way around the kitchen. It's definitely not one of my life skills."

I shrugged. "Maybe I can teach you a few things."

He laughed and said, "I think I'm a lost cause at this point. You just take care of Bella."

I finished pulling the chicken salad out of the refrigerator and straightened up before I answered him. "I plan to, Sir. I plan to take the best possible care of Bella."

He looked at me for a good long while, but he didn't answer. I pulled two slices of whole wheat bread out of the crisper. Then, so quietly that I wouldn't have heard if I hadn't been waiting for it, he said, "Nobody deserves it more."

I looked up from my sandwich to his face. He'd turned away, and I could tell he was fighting back tears. I didn't want to embarrass the guy, but I thought I knew what he might have been thinking. _Here goes another guy, gonna break my Bella's heart, and I'm gonna be mopping her up off the floor. Maybe not tonight, but some day._

"Chief…er, Mr. Sw-" I started. _Fuck._ This was way harder than talking to my Dad had ever been.

"Charlie."

He turned his head to face me.

"I am not going to hurt Bella. I am not going to leave Bella."

"How can you promise me that?" It was almost a whisper. This man had done his share of repair, and he was wearing the scars.

"Easy. Because I can't live without her. I know, because I've already tried. And it took her coming back here for me to see what I'd been missing all this time."

"And in twenty years, when she's almost fifty and you're just rounding forty?"

"Well," I smiled, thinking about what we might be like in twenty years, "I suppose by then, we'll have twenty more years' worth of shared memories between us, maybe a few children if we're lucky, a whole lot more music and laughter together. And if things go really well, we'll be at the height of our careers, enjoying the same wonderful lifestyle I've always enjoyed, along with the added benefit of the success of the foundation you're going to hear more about later tonight. And if you don't mind me saying so about your daughter, Charlie, she's going to be hotter than ever and I'm still going to have a ridiculously hard time being in the same room with her and not touching her every second. Oh, I might have overshared a little. Sorry."

I looked up sheepishly, realizing I'd gone just a little bit too far. But Charlie was smiling benevolently at me. "That's a nice fairy tale, Edward. And I actually think you're just the guy who can make it happen."

I finished assembling my sandwich and shoved it in a Ziploc.

"I don't want you to think I'm foolish enough to believe I can control everything that happens along the way. Losing your mother at a young age teaches you that life lesson pretty brutally. I'm just telling you how I feel and what I know. Bella is the girl for me, and since she figured that out, I haven't looked back. And I don't plan to."

I grabbed myself a plastic bag from under the sink, tossed in the sandwich, and pulled out an apple and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When I stood back up, Charlie was blocking my path. Very slowly and very tentatively, he reached one arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I felt his other arm wrap around my lower back in a firm grasp. Awkwardly, still holding my dinner, I reached around his back and returned his hug.

He pulled back and moved out of my way, sort of pushing me toward the door. "I'm rooting for you, Edward."

"Thanks, Charlie. I need all the help I can get."

"Something tells me you've got this locked up."

I smiled at his confidence, and nodded my head.

"See you after," I promised. "Either way."

"Okay, kid."

O – o – o – O

My stage hands showed up promptly at 5, and they worked the lights and curtains for all the acts who came by to rehearse, which was most of them. I'd gotten lucky- Luke had actually worked crew for his high school drama productions and was familiar with the lighting board that we used. He was able to control the spot lights fairly impressively, and had a good instinct for some of the other lighting nuances that I hadn't been expecting. Since I wasn't doing a run-through with Riley or Bella beforehand, I walked Luke through our acts and what I was hoping for with the lighting. And I told him I'd fill him in later on my grand finale. I wanted the very next person to learn about my proposal to be Bella. Granted, it would be in front of everyone else, but at least some random lighting guy wouldn't find out first.

The acts themselves ran just shy of an hour, which was perfect when coupled with the 15-minute slideshow and the 20-minute foundation presentation. I figured by 9:45 tonight, my fate would be decided.

Just before 6, I took a couple minutes to eat my dinner. As I was finishing up, Bella and Alice bounded in. Alice proceeded to set up her laptop and talk to the crew about the projection screen and the appropriate lighting level. When she was completely satisfied that the music was also properly linked into the sound system, she offered Bella the chance to run through her program. Bella's eyes flicked nervously over at me; she clearly did not want me to see what she had planned. I was, of course, curious about her behavior, having seen her presentation earlier today as well as on Sunday.

"Do you need me to step out, Bella?"

She blew out a large sigh. "Would you mind?"

I shrugged and walked outside with my apple and water bottle. Alice followed me out a couple minutes later. "Here's the program," Alice said, presenting me with one of the finished playbill-style programs. "I piled the rest on the chairs just inside the doors. The setup looks great, and those lighting guys really know what they're doing."

"Looks great, Alice. Thanks again for doing all this work for the show."

"No problem, Edward. Listen, I hung up your Barbershop outfits backstage on a portable clothing rack. Bella's dress is on there, too. Rose and I will have ours on under our street clothes when we arrive, so we'll be all ready to go."

Alice and I worked out the rest of the details regarding the slideshow presentation. We agreed it would be best to let Dad open the program and introduce the 'Past' segment, I'd handle the 'Present', which meant MC'ing the show, and Bella would cover the 'Future' with the foundation.

And then I'd drop my bomb.

O – o – o – O

At 6:45, Dad and Kate arrived. She looked elegant in her long red gown, and Dad had on his white pants and white tee, as requested.

"Kate, you look beautiful. Listen, you're going to go on right after us, so you should probably come back stage when Carlisle comes up."

She nodded. "Carlisle, sweetie, I'm just gonna grab a seat over here. I know you and Edward need to do your thing. Don't mind me. Break a leg."

"Thanks, you too," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips as she turned to leave.

"So, you get the ring okay?" he asked me softly.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous, Dad. Bella's going to love it…well, if we get that far!"

"And how's the Chief?"

"He's not quite as scary without his holster on," I joked.

He laughed. "Okay, what do you want me to do tonight?"

I picked up a program and pointed to the top section. "I'd like you to introduce the past, the first twenty-five years. Alice will take care of everything from there."

"That's fine. Then I hand the microphone over to you, to start the show?"

"Yes, and you hop backstage to throw on your vest. I don't want to spoil the surprise before that."

"Sounds good. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." He clapped me on the back and settled into his seat next to Kate.

I located Tyler and asked him to round up his guards backstage. They were going on first after the slideshow, and I didn't want the audience to see them all in their costumes before their number.

Just as I was starting to look for Bella again, I got spun around by a massive hand. "Edward, are you sure we have to wear those hokey vests?"

"Yes, Emmett. They're perfect."

"Ugh, I'm going to look like the Good Humor man. How come I got stuck with red and white?"

"I don't know, Em. Alice picked. Take it up with her if you have to. I've got people to organize. Just be sure you're back stage before Tyler's crew finishes. Okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

I found Alec next. He gave me a friendly fist bump. "Ready?"

"All under control, Edward. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, Alec. Try to keep it PG please. You're on after my dance with Riley."

"You're dancing with a guy and you're asking _me_ to keep it clean?"

"Gee, you really _are_ hilarious, Alec."

I found Jasper standing off to the side, watching Alice make her final preparations. "Hey, Jas. How's it going?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Edward?"

"No, don't. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want this show to get started already."

"So," Jasper said, moving closer and lowering his voice, "Chief Swan is here somewhere?"

I nodded. "Somewhere among this sea of people."

"How was your afternoon with him?"

"Surprisingly good. He basically gave me his blessing."

"Hey, way to go, Edward. That is excellent."

"Yeah, one Swan down, one to go." I cringed.

"Keep it positive, Edward. Keep it positive," he willed.

"So, Jasper, I'm pretty sure you already know this, but Riley is…pretty amazing. I hope you can find a way to keep him happy here for the long run."

"You're absolutely right in your instincts about him, Edward. I just don't know how long he'll be satisfied playing second fiddle."

"Well, maybe we can figure something out. I don't want to lose him."

"You two have gotten pretty close. Maybe you should ask him what it would take to keep him here. See what his thoughts are. I can have the same discussion, but it's different coming from you."

"Okay, Jas. I will do that. Hey, don't forget, you're purple stripes. See you backstage after the slideshow."

He clasped me on the shoulder and gave me one of his Looks With Deep Meaning. "She's going to say yes, Edward."

"Okay, Jas. Thanks for the confidence."

Just then, Alice and Bella found us.

"Everything set up the way you girls need it?" I asked.

Alice squealed a little and bounced up and down on her toes. "It's perfect! Ready to go."

"B?"

"My stuff is all set."

"Okay, Babe. You need to go get dressed. Your outfit is backstage with the rest of the costumes. Got your guitar?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hello? Professional here!"

I laughed at her reminder. "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit nervous." Understatement of the century.

She looped her arm behind my neck and pulled me away from the others into a private moment. "You have nothing to worry about. You just play for me. Remember?"

"Mmmm," I said, closing my eyes. "Just the two of us on your couch?"

She kissed my eyes, then my nose, then my mouth. "Just the two of us."

_And 250 of our closest friends._

_Oh, and your father._

Suddenly, the lights went off, then on, off, and on. Alice squealed again, "Oooh, it's time!"

The crowd quieted as everyone found a seat.

"Come on, Bella," I said, pulling her toward the front. "Let's head backstage."

As we snuck up the side stairs, I saw Alice hand Dad the microphone. The houselights were dimmed, and a spot light shone onto the lone figure on the stage. "Good evening, everyone. And welcome to the 25th Anniversary Celebration for The Cliffs!"

_Showtime!_


	36. Auction

**Chapter 36**

From our unique stage right vantage point, Bella and I not only had a perfect view of the projection screen, but we also could make out the expressions on the first few rows of faces in the audience. I knew the first set of pictures would be the hardest to watch. My beautiful, young, vibrant mother practically leapt off the screen, her zest for life painfully evident in every frame. Bella gently looped her fingers around mine and let me know in the most unobtrusive way that she was right behind me.

Poor Dad was standing alone on the side of the stage, without the luxury of any support. I located Jasper, sitting next to Kate at the end of the front row. I caught his eye and tipped my chin toward Dad. Jasper instantly rose from his seat and sidled up next to Dad. I watched spellbound as baby Jasper arrived, his earliest photos sprinkled amidst the construction of the outbuildings. The audience 'oohed' and 'aahhhed' whenever the little blond bundle was shown. Very soon after, the dark-haired Emmett started popping up, almost always with Jas and Mom, and usually with a funny expression on his face that caused a fair amount of tittering among the audience. Alice's music selections ranged from upbeat (We Are Family) to sappy (Mama, Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys) to fun (Surfin' USA). Predictably, my arrival was documented next, a beautiful baby- if I do say so myself- who started life as a towhead before turning auburn. Bella tightened her hold on my hand and moved closer. There were some good-natured cheers in the audience, even a few leftover 'Superman' chants, followed by laughter. As the three babies grew into toddlers, the resort filled in around us. Guests were often seen in the background of our family photos, along with familiar friends who spent their vacations on the island.

There were relay races, cookouts, cliff jumps, Captain's dinners, talent nights, birthday celebrations, sleepy hugs- in short, the story of our family. Picture after picture showed us to be the perfect, happy, loving, healthy family.

As time fast forwarded in captured moments, Mom appeared less frequently. Worse, we watched her grow gaunt and pale before our very eyes, until finally, she was absent altogether. Clicking my eyes over to Dad, I noticed that Emmett had bolstered him on the other side, and they all three had their arms around each other. If Bella hadn't been next to me, I would've joined them, but I was fine and so were they. Soon, a 16-year-old Bella entered the montage, clearly picking up the baton. Alice paired this with Elton John's _Island Girl_.

I brought my free hand to Bella's chin and turned her toward me. Inside our dark shadow, I pulled her lips to mine, hopefully conveying my appreciation for her appearance in our lives. I traded in our held hands for my arm wrapped around her waist, and she snaked her arm around me in return and rested her head on my shoulder.

There, before our very eyes, the three of us grew up under Bella's loving care. An eight-year-old me matured into a ten, twelve, and fourteen-year-old, before suddenly, Bella, too, disappeared from our story.

The tone of the show changed at that point, and the photos were less about our family and more about the resort, our guests, renovation of the cabins, opening of the spa and salon, changes to the Hut through the years. Rosalie appeared on the scene, to loud whistles from Emmett, and finally Alice joined our collection of memories. Through it all, Dad had no other companion. And yet, he was the perfect host, with his ready smile and warm hospitality, and always could be seen extending his hand in friendship.

The slideshow picked up speed as it pounded toward present day, ending in a dizzying collage with ELO's _Mr. Blue Sky_ as a backdrop. Victorious cliff jumpers in mid-air; tan, happy groups of friends with arms wrapped around each other; random salon customers posing with fresh manicures and hairdos; serene yoga poses and people in meditation; Bingo and Twister and karaoke and trivia nights; ice cream and hot dogs and big juicy burgers dripping down exhilarated faces of kids of all ages.

Alice ended brilliantly with a 9-section animated photo collage with a flashing '25' lighting up the screen. The audience cheered madly in appreciation.

"Alice Brandon, please come up here so we can all thank you for that wonderful gift," Dad said into the mike. Alice bounded onto the stage and into Jasper's waiting arms. He spun her out for a bow and she was immediately smothered by Emmett lifting her up and swinging her around the stage. When he finally set her back down, Dad pulled her into a long, teary hug. I couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but I saw the motion of his lips into her ear, and her head nodding in response.

Bella gave me a gentle shove toward the stage, and I took the hint and joined my brothers. I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and rocked her back and forth. "Thank you, Alice. It's exactly what we wanted."

"It was my pleasure. Now, on with the show…before you lose their attention!"

Dad turned the microphone over to me, and I announced, "One more round of applause for the amazing Alice!"

"And now, without further ado, we move from the past right into the present. Here to start our show, Tyler and the Guards!"

I returned the microphone to its stand and stepped to the side stairs leading back stage. I headed straight back to the costume rack to prepare myself for our quartet. Pleased at the occasional ripples of laughter from the audience, I caught up just in time to hear Emmett's loud complaining.

"They're going to laugh us off the stage, Dad. Look at me! I look like a giant candy cane for God's sake! I don't know how Alice could do this to me."

"Hey, Em, take it easy," Jasper soothed. "It's campy. The audience is going to love it."

"Easy for you to say. You don't look like a barbershop pole. And how about these bow ties? We look like the gay version of the Chippendale's! Fuck _me_. I cannot believe I let you talk me into this, Edward."

I'd learned from years of experience that it was best not to try to interrupt Emmett when he was on a tirade. Soon, his batteries would wind down and he would be his usual fun-loving, docile self. In the meantime, he was taking up all the space in the mirror and I couldn't get my tie to cooperate.

"Hey, Em, do you mind?" I said, bumping him lightly with my hip to squeeze out a little space for myself. Meanwhile, Jasper was fixing his hair on the other side, and my little shove had knocked Emmett's ear into Jasper's elbow.

"OW!" Emmett responded by knocking Jasper roughly out of the way.

"Hey, what did I do?" Jasper complained.

Behind me, I heard the familiar sound of tinkling laughter. I lifted my eyes in the mirror to see a very amused Bella. "This is funny?" I asked, trying to hold my own grin in check.

"You're like three cute little puppies falling all over each other."

Emmett turned around and petitioned Bella's opinion. "Tell me the truth, Bella. Do we look ridiculous?"

She shook her head no. "You look completely adorable. And you better get ready; I think Tyler's act is just about over."

"Where's Dad?" I asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't been part of this melee. Bella tipped her chin toward an out-of-the-way spot where Dad was enjoying a quiet moment with Kate.

Bella winked and said, "Go get 'em, Tiger."

I started making my way out front when it hit me that I needed my tuning fork. "Shit- I need my-"

"Oh, here, let me get it," Bella said, making her way to my guitar case.

I swiftly shot across the room just in time to beat her to my case. _No, sweet Bella, that would not be helpful tonight._ She gave me a quizzical look as I pulled the tuning fork from its spot. "I…uh, just wanted to make sure I grabbed the right one. Wouldn't want to be singing in the key of G by mistake!"

Ugh, smooth save. _Not_.

"Tyler and the Guards, everyone," I said into the mike. "And now, a very rare performance for your listening pleasure. Ladies and gentlemen, The Four of Us!"

I turned around to the very surprising sight of my brothers and my father, lined up peacefully and immaculately dressed in white pants, tees, and bowties, with coordinating white striped vests. I took my spot next to Emmett in my blue-and-white stripes, while Dad flanked Jasper's other side in green. I struck the fork and found all four pitches, snapped the beat and conducted our foursome with my right hand. Starting out slowly, we sang-

"_Take the best  
__Forget the rest  
__Sit back and be our guest  
__Our guest-_

And we picked up the tempo as we hit the chorus:

_Be our guest, __Be our guest  
__Put our service to the test…"_

The audience caught up at this point, recognizing this ultimate hospitality song from Beauty and the Beast. The audience clapped appreciatively and laughed when Emmett hammed up the Bass part. Rosalie and Alice were providing plenty of encouragement to their boys from the front row, and it seemed like even Emmett was enjoying himself. We launched into our second song- _You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You_. This was a great song for Jasper and Dad to showcase their talents, and the audience went wild at the ending-

"_You're nobody till somebody loves you  
__So find yourself somebody to love."_

I handed the mike to Dad, and he announced our final song. "Speaking of which, this one's for you, honey." He shot a wink to Kate, who was watching him proudly from the wings.

"_K-K-K-Katy, beautiful Katy,  
__You're the only g-g-g-girl that I adore…"_

Kate pulled her hands up over her face, but couldn't resist the urge to peek through her fingers. By the end of the song, she was laughing so hard, she was wiping away tears.

The last note rang out into the audience, and the crowd cheered and applauded. We grabbed each other by the shoulders and bent together in our well-rehearsed bow. Rosalie and Alice were on their feet whistling and pumping their arms wildly.

"This seems like the right time to thank Alice for our terrific costumes. Alice!" Luke shone the flashlight into the audience and captured the waving pixie for everyone to cheer. While I stalled, the crew was rolling out the piano for Kate. When I noticed they were done, I announced Kate and she took her place behind the keys. She tapped out the beginning Jingle Bell chords, launching into Joni Mitchell's _River._

"…_But it don't snow here  
__It stays pretty green  
__I'm gonna make a lot of money  
__Then I'm gonna quit this crazy scene_

_I wish I had a river  
__I could skate away on."_

The audience was completely entranced by her beautiful voice and her easy command of the piano. Dad was positively beaming from his seat.

"…_I made my baby cry  
__He tried hard to help me  
__He put me at ease  
__And he loved me so naughty  
__Made me weak in the knees."_

She peeked up at him during the piano interlude to gauge his reaction to the naughty loving line. He just smiled and shook his head, as if so completely enthralled and delighted by her that he couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed. When she finished, Carlisle stood to applaud and then gallantly helped her down the steps and took her in his arms. Whatever Kate may have been feeling during the slideshow, she seemed confident in her role in Dad's future, and I could not have been happier for them.

"Thank you, Kate, for letting the whole island know about my naughty father." Dad stood up and gave a good-natured wave to the crowd, and received wild cheers in return.

"And now, folks, you'll want to pay special attention to this next act. At no time, will her hands leave her arms, but you _will_ be amazed by her daring feats of magic. Give it up for the Amazing Rosalini and her lovely assistant, Alice!"

The crowd was dazzled by the sparkly costumes and upbeat music the girls had chosen. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to watch the show because I had to get dressed, or more accurately, undressed, for my act with Riley. I grabbed my next costume from the little corner I'd claimed earlier with my guitar case and my pile of clothing. Sneaking back into the darkness, I peeled off my white pants and traded them in for my black cotton yoga pants, which I pulled on quickly over my compression shorts. The pants were loose fitting but not baggy, and though they sat low on my hips, I could count on them not to slide down while we were moving. I rid myself of my bowtie, vest, and finally my shirt. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Riley appeared next to me. Stealth.

"Got the music all ready?" I whispered.

He nodded yes. "The show is going great, Edward. Everyone is having a blast out there."

"Thanks, Riley. Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again for agreeing to do this with me."

"I should thank you. You gave me the idea for my next big thing. I'm going to take my yoga dance to the next level and start teaching this as a class."

"Does that mean I just handed you your ticket off the island?"

"No. Why would you think that?" He looked at me with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

I poked my head out to see where the girls were in their act. Rosalie was busy pulling stuffed bunnies out of hats and cracking up the audience. "_You didn't think I really knew how to do that, did you? Seriously, folks!"_

Back to Riley, I said, "I just figured you'd outgrow us." And I quickly added, "But I really hope you don't."

He riffled his hand through my hair teasingly. "Aw, Gee, Edward, I always knew you were sweet on me."

I think I may actually have blushed because the conversation was just that embarrassing, and here I was about to do a half-naked dance with the guy, and I had to admit that I was pretty fucking thrilled he said he wasn't leaving.

"Go announce us, big boy. We'll talk about this another time. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you." He gave me a playful wink and I rolled my eyes. At both of us.

As I turned to go, he grabbed my forearm. "Hey, Edward, stay focused out there, okay?"

"Sure, Riley. Don't worry."

"Okay. They're done. See you out there."

I stepped out from behind the side curtains and the audience went wild. "Rosalini, everyone, and the amazing and adorable Alice!" The girls took a few more bows and they and their props were helped off the stage by a couple of the guys.

Luke dimmed the lights and used the red filter we'd agreed upon. Riley came out and we took our positions. There were whistles and catcalls until the music started. I pushed everything else away and focused on our routine. I faltered in a couple of spots, starting to slide into the wrong pose, but Riley led confidently and my mistakes were unnoticeable.

When the music clicked in to high gear, the crowd began to clap to the beat, well, sort of. At the end of the routine, when we moved into the Heaven and Earth pose, the crowd quieted. And as I lifted Riley with my back and neck, they jumped to their feet with appreciation. We closed with our back-to-back breathing and the music and lighting signaled the end.

Riley stood first and gave me a hand up. We bowed side by side, arms at our sides, as rehearsed. As the crowd cheered us on louder and louder, Riley wrapped his arm around my shoulders and folded us forward together.

"Great job, Edward," he said out of the side of his mouth before exiting the stage.

I took the mike once again to introduce Alec, but the whistling and cheering didn't die down. "So, Riley just told me before our act that he was considering making yoga dance a regular class at the spa. Who's signing up?"

I looked back and found him backstage with my eyes. He popped out of the wings and waved to the crowd.

"Will he keep his shirt off?" a female voice called out.

"Will _you_, sweetheart?" someone challenged her.

"Okay. And now that you're all warmed up, here to bring a smile to your face is Chef Alec. And please, think twice before jeering him. This man has A LOT of sharp knives. Fresh from the kitchen to the stage, I give you Chef Smart Alec!"

"Good evening, ladies and germs. Actually a chef never jokes about germs…I mean, there's almost nothing funny about e coli…"

I ducked out quickly. I had a major costume change and only one act to get it done. Bella was waiting for me back in my little corner.

"Wow, you look fantastic in that dress," I said. "That Alice sure knows what she's doing. Keep an eye out, would you? I've got to change my pants. Bella?"

I stepped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Hello in there?"

She shook her head a few times. "Oh, sorry," she said, blushing.

"What is with you?" I asked, peeling off my yoga pants.

Her eyes were locked on my boxers, which was causing some dangerous stirrings in said region. "Okay, that thing you just did with Riley? That was…."

"Bella?"

"It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Like unfairly hot, Edward."

I snorted. "Glad you liked it. Hand me my jeans please?"

She complied, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Shirt?"

She passed me my blue button-down. "What a shame," she mumbled.

"Shoes please."

She shook her head no. "Do you have to?"

"I'm not playing Bach barefoot. Besides, you look really pretty and I don't want to go out there all…"

"Dead sexy?"

"Come on little vixen. You need to let Good Bella come out, just for our performance, then I swear you can come back out to play."

She drew her lips into an adorable pout. "It's not fair. You did this to me."

"Save that passion for Tico, baby. But you're gonna have to stow it for the Bach. I swear I can't play with you looking at me like that."

"Don't worry, I'm a trained professional."

"Well, I'm not. Hand me my tie."

"Your tie, Edward? Am I being punk'd? _Not funny, Ashton_," she said, pretending to look for the hidden camera crew. She looped the tie over my neck and fixed it under my collar.

I pulled her in for a kiss. "Maybe you needed another pre-game!"

"If I had known you were going to be rolling around on stage bare-chested, doing hot yoga moves with another hot guy-"

"Whoa, Nellie Bellie."

"And then wearing your oh-so-sexy slightly ripped jeans and THE TIE…Ughhhh."

I gave her another kiss as I heard Alec start his final bit. "Time to grab your instrument."

Without hesitation she reached out and grabbed my hardening dick. "Oh, you are in so much trouble, Bella."

"Well, as long as you're in it with me…"

"I'm way the hell in it, I promise you." One last kiss and I reached for my guitar, checking that it was still in tune. Alec was finishing his routine, and I fought to calm my nerves and libido. I ran my hand through my hair because I thought it might calm me down, but all it did was mess up my hair again.

I met Alec on the stage and took the mike from him. "Well, there aren't any tomatoes up here, so I'll take that as a positive sign. Chef Alec, everyone!"

I put the mike into the stand in front of us and shook Alec's hand. Meanwhile, two stage hands came out with stools and Bella met me on stage with her guitar.

"Ready for action, my love," she teased quietly. I gave her a look that was meant to say, 'Behave' but I think it ended up saying, 'If I could, right now, I would fuck you against that wall right there.' Hopefully, nobody in the audience spoke horny or I'd be totally busted.

Before sitting down I announced, "This is a piece called Invention #13 by a man you may have heard of, Johann Sebastian Bach."

Taking my place on my stool, I could see that Serious Bella was in the house, and she counted out like a pro, starting us off on the right foot. The audience was quiet and respectful, and possibly a little bored after the raucous events of the evening. But it was a nice piece, and a cool duet, and we played it well. They clapped appreciatively, and I pulled Bella up, held her hand and we bowed together. Shouts of 'Encore' started immediately. Even though the program read differently, I pulled Bella's ear to my lips and said, "Let's give them Tico Tico as an encore after your presentation."

She clearly liked that idea, so I let the audience know. "Thank you, folks. The lovely Bella and I do have one more piece to share with you, but we're going to do it a little bit later. Right now, I'd like to draw your attention to the screen behind us, where you're about to learn about exciting plans for the future of The Cliffs. Take it away, Bella!"

The curtain in front of the screen lifted dramatically, the entire building dark but for the brightly lit spot on stage. There, projected 20 feet tall and 15 wide, was a close-up of a 9-year-old boy jumping Notch, arms thrown high above his head, fists tight in victorious celebration of a first cliff jump, legs folded cannonball-style, hair crazy with the momentum of the fall, eyes wide open taking in every detail of the moment, mouth smiling but prepared to receive its final gulp of oxygen before breaking the surface. My heart skipped a beat in recognition of my first sanctioned jump. I vividly remember signaling Dad where he stood on the shore with the camera pointed at me before yelling, "Geronimo". Bella had taken her spot near the cliff chair, poised to drag me out again if need be. Emmett and Jasper cheered me from Challenger. But all I could see was the cute little red-headed girl on the beach who'd jumped just before me and dared me to follow her.

Emmett teased me relentlessly with that old challenge, "So if a girl asked you to jump off a cliff, would you just do it?" Apparently, I would. I guess I've always been a sucker for a cute girl.

I couldn't remember her name, but I never forgot the utter joy of that moment, and there it was, bigger than life, for the whole island to behold.

I leaned over so that my lips were directly next to her ear. "Bella, where did you find that picture?" It had a certain familiarity, but I couldn't recall having seen it for many years.

She answered out of the side of her mouth, "Carlisle let me take it with me after our talk in his bungalow the day before I left."

"This is what you were hiding from me earlier?"

I regarded her nervous face in the reflected light. "I kind of made you my poster child. I wanted to surprise you with it. You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? No, Bella. How could I be? It's actually perfect."

She nodded with relief and continued her presentation. "I give you Exhibit A- the young boy in this photograph, trusting himself to take the leap, trusting the adults around him to keep him safe, spending quality time outdoors, exercising, eating well, making friends, having meaningful conversations with grown-ups, trying out boating or biking or running or swimming or guitar. This boy is joyous."

She took my elbow and held me arm's length away. "Exhibit B," she stated, pointing at me as if I were a game show prize. Suddenly, a spot light illuminated me, and I squinted into the audience for a second before I adjusted. "The very same boy, grown into a…" Bella faltered with her description of me, probably running through all those adjectives she'd used to describe me in private that were clearly inappropriate to this situation. "…Grown into a fine young man. Confident, sturdy…" I gave her a quizzical look at that one, which she answered with a slight shrug that only I saw, "…self-sufficient, responsible, caring, loving…" I gave her a warning with my eyes. "And good," she concluded.

"Now, I'm not saying that one week out here on this island is going to turn every troubled or underprivileged child into Edward Anthony Cullen. This particular boy is the result of a lifetime of nurturing, the finest education, the most positive influences around him, and let's face it, a dream team of a gene pool."

"You got that right, sister!" came an enthusiastic heckle, followed by laughter and whistling.

"But just think of the possibilities when we inject just a little bit of this into these kids who are lucky enough to come to..."

Bella squeezed my hand and caught my eye, asking permission for something that I couldn't discern. I cocked my head in question and she finished her statement, eyes glued to mine.

"Lucky enough to come to _Camp Esme_. Wouldn't that be a fine return on your investment?"

Bella's eyebrows lifted to me, seeking approval. Confused, I sought out Dad's face in the crowd. He looked stunned for a moment, but his face soon relaxed into a broad, satisfied grin. I felt my own expression follow suit. Bella sighed in relief.

The crowd cheered, fully into Bella's proposition. "Boys?" she prompted. Two stage hands appeared swiftly, one placing an easel at the front of the stage, the other setting a giant foam board on its ledge. Bella moved forward to her props and explained.

Stepping closer behind her, I could see the outline of the cliff schematic. In the manner of a fundraising thermometer, Bella had cleverly superimposed the heights of each of the cliffs, marking off the various donation levels.

"I'm going to start right at the top, ladies and gentlemen, and tell you that once we reach High Cliff at $75,000, we will be able to bring four summers' worth of campers to our island."

She moved her arm down one level.

"Now, Challenger is a $50,000 platform, enabling us to roll out our program this summer and fund another six weeks of campers for each of the next two years. Still, nothing to sneeze at. Notch, at $25,000, gives us the chance to prepare our facilities and spend more time on fundraising. It will push us back a bit, but it's a start.

"And Bump here, at a mere six feet…" Bella gestured to me to move next to her, which I did without question. "How many of you know the story of Edward's real first jump?"

I groaned, and there was some tittering in the audience, but only my family and the oldest guests knew the lore of my near-death experience. Clearly, Bella was about to remedy that situation.

"It may surprise you to learn that the photo behind me was not Edward's first jump. No, an impatient and immature eight-year-old Edward made a terrible choice one day, and he jumped off Bump without permission and without following the safety rules of the cliffs. Another jumper stepped off Challenger exactly at the same time, causing a horrible mid-air collision."

I flinched involuntarily, all these years later, remembering the terror of that moment of impact. The audience groaned sympathetically.

"We saved him from the depths of the ocean, revived and resuscitated him, and gave him a second chance. This is the picture of a boy who learned from his mistakes and understood the value of that second chance. This is no less than what I'm asking you to give the children of Del Rio."

The audience was on their feet, applauding Bella's impassioned speech.

"Thank you. Now," she started again, causing the crowd to hush, "as you can see, we're already almost at Bump's $6,000 level, with the help of some very generous donations over the years from grateful patrons of the resort. We all know that you can't climb up to the High Cliff without first reaching Bump, so let's go ahead and mark that first step, on our way to greatness, with the first step. I just happen to have some pledge envelopes here, and there's absolutely o pressure tonight, but if you're interested in hearing more after the celebration, please come and find me and I'll gladly tell you more. Thank you, everyone for listening."

Appreciative applause followed.

"Now, I believe Edward promised you all an encore! We'd like to play a piece called Tico Tico no Fuba by the Brazilian composer Zequinha de Abreu. I have a strong feeling you'll enjoy the performance."

The crowd buzzed in anticipation as the easel was pulled to the side, but the giant image of my jump remained. Bella picked up her guitar and arranged herself onto the stool. I stepped behind her and slung my left leg around her back. The crowd went absolutely nuts. I gently twisted Bella's hair away from the left side of her head, taking the chance to whisper, "You were amazing, Bella. Thank you for that beautiful tribute to my mother."

Resisting the urge to nuzzle her further, I hooked my right arm over her shoulder as we'd practiced and scooted even closer so I could reach the neck with my left hand. The crowd was completely out of control now, having no idea what to expect.

"Ready, Babe?" I asked.

"Not quite," she answered.

_Oh-kay…_

"Do you trust me, Edward?"

"With my life."

"I just want to try something…sit tight." With that, Bella wriggled out my grasp, much to the disappointment of the audience, and frankly, me. She walked forward to the center of the stage, and approached the crowd with her hands palms out, asking them for their indulgence.

"I just had a wicked thought," she started, in a stage whisper. She drew them in with her conspiratorial tone, as if I couldn't hear what she was saying from my perch behind her.

"This is a little bit awkward, because my partner over there," and she gestured behind her with her thumb without looking back, "doesn't know anything about it." I'm sure the natural anxiety crossing my face must've been enormously satisfying to the audience, because they continued to cheer and whistle in between her words.

"So anyways," she continued, "I was just remembering how…um…er, healthy Edward looked doing his dance out here with Riley. You know, without his shirt?"

_Holy shit_. You are not going there, Bella.

Catcalls and whistles and shouts of 'Take it off, Edward' rang through the auditorium.

"Now, I can assure you, this piece we're about to perform is a whole mess of hot, sexy fun. BUT," she continued quickly, before the crowd got out of control again, "if you could somehow help me convince Edward to take off his shirt…"

And now, the crowd was on their feet, at least the females in the crowd. Rhythmic clapping began and soon chants of, "Take it off, take it off" echoed through the room.

"Okay, okay," she said, holding out her palms again. "Let me just go ask him."

Bella turned dramatically and came back to where I was sitting. "So, what do you say, baby? The audience would really like to see this number without your shirt on." She smiled at me sweetly and her eyes gave me my answer.

I shook my head no.

"No?" she stated, as if surprised.

I crooked a finger to bring her ear down to my lips. "You are a fucking genius, Bella."

"Really?" she said out loud. "You really want me to tell them that?"

I nodded. Bella shrugged and walked back out the stage's edge to have her conversation with the crowd again. "Okay, he said he might be convinced."

They clapped and then watched while Bella picked up the donations board and returned to my side. Facing the numbers out to the crowd but addressing me, she pointed to the Bump line. "Bump? $1,000?"

I shook my head violently. Not Bump.

"Notch? $25,000?"

I shook my head again.

"Challenger? $50,000?"

I crooked my finger again, and she dutifully leaned in. "Tell them about Elizabeth."

"Ah, okay," I nodded to him very seriously. Then, to the audience, "Edward wants me to explain to you about the Challenge grant. We have a most generous donor in the city of Del Rio who has challenged us to raise $50,000, which she will match dollar-for-dollar from her own foundation AND guarantee another $20,000 in funding from private donors in the city. That means your $50,000 will buy us $120,000, three years of campers."

I took in the mood of the audience. Murmuring, wow's, applause, and excited laughter rippled around the room. And then, I caught my father's face. There, sitting in the darkened corner of the front row, was an ashen-faced Carlisle. Having put two and two together (two being money and the other two being Del Rio), he had obviously made the connection to our benefactor, his former…whatever she'd been to him. His eyes drifted to mine, and I realized I'd fucked up not warning him about this beforehand. In fairness, I had no idea Bella was going to mention the challenge grant tonight, and I did have a few other things on my mind this afternoon. Still, I felt bad that he'd been blindsided. I tried my best to beam him a sincere apology, but I felt miserable for his discomfort. Coming on the heels of the Camp Esme reveal, invoking Elizabeth Whitely must've felt like a surreal trip down Memory Lane.

"So, Edward says," and I sprang back to the present with her mention of my name, "that if we can get up to the Challenger level tonight, right here, right now, he'll gladly remove his shirt for our next number. Right, sweetie?"

I nodded lamely.

A lone male voice in the crowd shouted out, "How much for your shirt, Bella?"

A curt retort from the crowd came instantaneously, "Don't even think about it!"

_Oh, no you didn't, Charlie_. But oh yes, he had. I held my breath for one panicked moment while Bella squinted fruitlessly out into the crowd. I cleared my throat to snap her attention away from the familiar voice, and she picked up my cue and moved forward, shaking off her confusion.

"So, what do you think, gang? Are you up to the challenge tonight?"

Applause, and our first pledge rang out. "One thousand dollars!"

"Wow! Okay, I am going to need a little help. Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Alice- can you come up here for a minute so we can figure this out?"

They all quickly jumped up and approached the stage. "Okay, Carlisle, you're going to stay up here and keep a tally going. Here," she said, handing him a marker. "Meanwhile, the rest of you are going to go out there and take names and pledges, calling out the numbers to Carlisle as you get them." She handed each of them a legal pad and pen. "Go!"

I shook my head and smiled, marveling that she'd had this whole thing planned out ahead of time. Well, Miss Bella, I may have a surprise or two up my sleeve for you as well. She motioned me to come up and stand beside her, so I gingerly placed the guitar into its stand and walked up stage.

"So, did somebody say $1000?"

"1000 right here!" Alice quickly found the voice and confirmed it.

Bella said, "Well $1000 is certainly a great start. Can I get another?"

Three more hands went up. Dad scribbled quickly as the bids were all recorded. "Hmmm," Bella said, reaching over to loosen my tie, THE TIE. "One more thousand and I think we can say goodbye to this!"

Several more hands went up excitedly, and Bella looped the tie over my head and placed it around her own neck. Fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing I'd seen all night.

"Is anybody out there feeling super generous? Because I'd say this first button could go for $5,000."

"I'll give you ten!" Mrs. Molson shot out of her chair in her excitement. The crowd cheered her madly. I borrowed the mike from Bella. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Molson. That's extremely generous of you." I led another round of applause.

While the crowd was still worked up, Bella reached over and opened the top two buttons of my shirt. Somehow, though I'd already been shirtless on this stage, I felt more exposed right now than I had earlier. And my cock was starting to stand up and take notice. I was grateful for my compression shorts, which would help mask the situation under my jeans.

"Good start, people," Bella called out. "Who's next? It's $5,000 per button from here on out."

Four bids came in at that level, and Bella happily unbuttoned me to the middle of my chest. "We're already four-fifths of the way there! I promise the last two buttons are well worth it."

"Do I have any more at $1,000?" A few hands went up, and the four pledge takers raced madly from one hand to the next, calling out numbers as they went. Bella unbuttoned all but the last button and went to stand behind me. Just for fun, she untucked my shirt, so now it was hanging off me almost identical to the way it had been on the boat. I knew with one glance behind me that she was thinking the same thing.

"One more button, people. Come on, you can do it. Help me out here, Edward," she said. Next thing I knew, she was coaxing my arms up, locking my fingers together behind my head with my elbows straight out. She whispered in my ear for encouragement. "You are so delicious baby. I'm ready to give the last $5,000 myself right now."

I shot her a dark lusty look, because that's the only kind I had right now. I fixed my gaze above all the heads in the audience, trying to forget I was being auctioned away like a slab of beef. I reminded myself the cause we were fighting for, and my conviction in the work we were doing. Which made this a whole lot more palatable. I fought off the fact that not only my father but Bella's father was also witnessing this scene. For the kids, for the kids, for the kids. And I was deep into this trance state when I felt the last button pulled open.

"We did it, Edward!" Bella was standing in front of me, blocking out everything else. All I could see was the deep flush of excitement and accomplishment on her face as she threw her arms around my bare chest.

"Come on, let's give the crowd what they earned." She moved to the side and peeled my shirt off. The crowd was on their feet now, the men every bit as caught up in the excitement as the women. I rewarded them with a good-natured spin.

"You really need to lose those shoes, Edward. Just the jeans. Trust me on this."

Figuring it hardly mattered if my feet were bare, I cheerfully kicked my shoes to the side. The crowd was so riled up, I think they would've cheered if I stood there and sang Happy Birthday.

"Thank you all for your generosity! We will keep you posted on our progress. And now, I think there's a duet you wanted to hear."

Taking me by the hand, she led me back to our stool and retrieved her guitar. She settled herself once again and pulled the guitar to her chest. Realizing the tie was going to be in the way, she looped it over the guitar stand. Moving behind her, I settled my left leg across the back of the bench and scooted in. I took a minute to pull her back to my chest and inhale her sweet smelling hair. She answered me with a very soft moan. I pushed my hips into hers and made her feel my hard-on.

"You feel what you did to me, Bella?" I accused.

She wriggled a bit and said, "The feeling is mutual. Now come on, wrap those strong arms around me and let's play."

There were whistles and giggles as we settled into position. I drew a line down her neck with my index finger as I tucked her hair to the side once more, leaving the left side of her face completely exposed to me. I put my lips to her ear and said, "I have to admit, I'm having a little trouble with my focus right now."

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "It's okay, though. It's part of the song. Just close your eyes and run through the switch once in your head and tell me when you're ready."

I did as she suggested and then said, "Ready."

"Okay. You lead, and I'll be right behind you." Her confidence gave me the ability to start into the introduction, and once my fingers took over, the rest was easy.

I tuned out the laughter and applause and focused simply on our hands and the music, passing the melody back and forth between us in a friendly game of catch. We moved seamlessly into the switch, much to the entertainment of the crowd, who picked up right away on the difficulty of what we were achieving. I also tried to ignore the way my bare chest was rubbing against the silk of her skin and dress, her own muscles rolling and moving against and with me to form this shared creation. And I bit back my desire to nuzzle my nose up the long, graceful column of her neck. Concentration played beautifully on her face, giving way to surrender to the music. To me.

I took back the melody line and began the slow crescendo to the climax. She moved with me in perfect synchronicity. Though our beat was not the disciplined metronome of the Bach, we had no problem finding the same wave and following it as one. After a one-beat pause, Bella tapped out the beat on the body of the guitar while I played the schmaltzy interlude, and then she joined my fingers on the strings to rip out the end. The last pluck was hers alone, a playful atonal combination meant to leave 'em laughing and wanting more. Mission accomplished, from the sound of the audience.

She turned her bright eyes to me and I could no longer resist. Audience be damned! Moving my right arm even closer around her neck, I cupped her right cheek with my hand and held her as I brought my lips in for the kiss I'd been holding back since…well, since about 6:00. I took control of her lips and her tongue and I stole the oxygen right out of her lungs, but I couldn't get enough of her. I closed my eyes tightly to crowd out the eyes on us. Mercifully, Luke killed the lights and let us share the moment in relative darkness, the only light in the house being the reflection off the giant backdrop behind us.

There were so many things I was burning to say, so many places I was itching to touch, my body felt like the smoking tinder one second before the flame erupts. I knew if I didn't detach myself from her physically right this second, we were going to have a five-alarm fire on our hands.

"Mmmm," I tried, pulling away from her lips.

She wasn't having it. Quickly reaching her right hand up to the back of my head, she captured me.

"Mmm mmm," I said, more firmly this time. "Bella…have to…get off you…unghhh…please, baby."

I finally extricated my face and quickly pulled my right leg out from around her. I signaled to Luke to hit the lights again and pulled Bella up for a bow. The audience was cheering mightily, enjoying our lack of control. Cries of 'Encore!' were going up all around, and the audience settled into a unified clap, calling greedily for an encore.

Bella shrugged and looked at me, knowing we didn't have anything else prepared. "I wish I had brought my duets with me. We could've winged something."

I smiled brightly at Bella as if an idea had just occurred to me. "I may have just the thing." I turned abruptly to get my guitar (and the ring).

"Oh," I said, quickly returning to her and squeezing her hand. "Wait right there one second. I'll be right back." She laughed at my enthusiasm.

My heart was pounding right out of my chest. I returned to my guitar case and carefully retrieved the ring case, checking one last time to make sure its contents were still intact. Taking a deep cleansing breath, I pocketed the ring and retuned the strings. This was one song I needed to perform perfectly.


	37. Solo

**Chapter 37**

I stepped back out onto the stage and handed Bella my guitar. "Hold this for a second please?" I reached down to retrieve my shirt, very much wanting to put myself back together for this All-Important Moment. The audience began booing me. I reached down and grabbed my tie and took them both to the front of the stage as Bella had done earlier.

"Look, guys," I said out into the darkness, bringing them into my confidence. "I need a little help here."

Curious, they quieted. "You're going to have to trust me. It's _vitally_ important that I wear the tie right now. It's Bella's favorite," I said, turning to wink at her. Meanwhile, I began buttoning my shirt from the bottom up, a little trick Mom had taught me so that all the buttons lined up properly. This was no time for mismatched button holes.

I got as far as four buttons before the booing intensified again.

"Okay, okay," I said, pulling my hands off the buttons. "How about we work out a little compromise?"

There was some applause. I looped the tie around my neck, leaving it inside the open shirt collar. I tightened up the tie just enough that it wouldn't slide. "Okay?" I asked them.

"Undo another button!" This suggestion was met with approval and cheering.

"You guys are killing me here," I said good-naturedly, as I opened one more button.

Holding my hands out to the sides, palms up, shirt half unbuttoned and completely untucked, tie loosely knotted around my bare neck, I asked them, "We good?"

Crazy cheers, whistles and catcalls, along with nervous laughter. I'd hate to see this crowd in a strip club.

"Thank you!" I said in a much-exaggerated tone.

To my stage crew, I said, "May I have my stool out here, please? And Luke, spotlight?"

I adjusted the stool they brought out to me, setting it right in the middle of the stage, and slid Bella's around so that it was about four feet to my left, angled mostly toward me, her back to the audience. I figured this would afford her the most privacy possible, under the circumstances.

"Bella, would you be so kind?" With a wide sweep of my arm, I invited her to sit, and I took my guitar from her. She gave me a trusting but confused look before taking her seat.

The audience had grown stone dead silent. You literally could've heard a pin drop on the stage. I took my seat and smiled over at her comfortingly, even though I was the one in serious need of comforting. I forced in a deep cleansing breath, then let it out. Twice more, I used my yoga breathing, searching across the front row for my brothers and my Dad.

Jasper looked like Buddha himself, perfectly serene, hands folded in his lap, at peace with the world. Emmett was shaking his legs nervously, his hands clutching uselessly at his knees, eyes intent on the happenings on stage.

And then, there was Dad. Poor shell-shocked Dad, having himself a hell of an emotional roller coaster ride tonight. He tried his best to send me an encouraging smile, but the look on his face was unmistakable. It was the same expression he wore each and every time they blasted that High Cliff whistle. Dad was on high alert.

Somewhere in the sea of people, Charlie Swan was waiting with bated breath to see how this was all going to go down. True to his word, he'd disappeared into the anonymity of the crowd, for which I was truly grateful right now. Except for his earlier outburst defending Bella's honor, he'd kept all his promises to me.

The moment of truth was upon us. My eyes snapped back to Bella, and I attempted a smile. She cocked her head and waited patiently, though I'm sure she was starting to feel twitchy as well. I closed my eyes, played the first few measures in my head, and cleared my throat experimentally. I didn't want my opening vocal to be a croak.

My fingers got started as I plucked out the first eight introductory measures.

"_Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
__Can't say nothing different about myself  
__Sometimes I'm an angel, sometimes I'm cruel  
__When it comes to love, I'm just another fool."_

Bella smiled at me, enjoying my song selection and the sound I was producing. I could tell from her reaction that she wasn't too familiar with the lyrics, but she gave me her full attention.

_"Yes, I'll climb the mountain  
__I'm gonna swim the sea  
__There ain't no act of God, girl  
__Could keep you safe from me._

_My arms are reaching out  
__Out across this canyon  
__I'm asking you to be my true companion  
__True companion, true companion."_

Bella was relaxing into the song a bit more, enjoying the words, feeling the rhythm throughout her body.

"_So don't you dare and try to walk away  
__I got my heart set on our wedding day-"_

"HHHHHHHH!" Bella's eyes flew all the way open and her hands cupped defensively over her mouth and nose. By Jove, I think she's got it!

"_I've got this vision of a girl in white  
__Made my decision that it's you, all right."_

It was killing me to be so far away from her. I could see the tears threatening as the light reflected off her watery eyes. I forced myself onward.

"_When I take your hand  
__I watch my heart set sail  
__I'll take my trembling fingers  
__And I'll lift up your veil._

_Then I'll take you home  
__and with wild abandon  
__make love to you just like a true companion-"_

Do not think about Charlie. Do not think about the audience. Just Bella. Only Bella. Bella, whose mouth had now formed into a shocked 'o' shape as she understood that I'd basically just told every single person in attendance what I planned to do with her later, in fact, what we'd already done several times today.

"_You are my true companion  
__I got a true companion  
__Whoa, true companion."_

She was using her hands now to mop up her face, as the tears were flowing without restriction. This was good, I decided. The song was giving her a few minutes to consider my words. I couldn't pick up a clue as to her probable response from the way she was acting so far, other than to note the obvious, that she was moved to tears. While I would've liked a hint, it was only fair that she should have a couple minutes to think it through and get used to the idea. After all, I'd had an entire week.

"_When the years have done irreparable harm  
__I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
__Just like that couple on the corner of Duke  
__Girl, I will always be in love with you_

_When I look in your eyes  
__I'll still see that spark  
__Until the shadows fall  
__Until the room grows dark._

_Then when I leave this earth  
__I'll be with the angels standing  
__I'll be up there waiting for my true companion  
__Just for my true companion  
__True companion, true companion."_

Bella was full-on sobbing now, to this vision of everlasting love, beyond life and death.

Not realizing the full intensity of our moment on stage, the audience cheered and applauded the song. I took a quick bow, but my attention was 100% focused on Bella. I returned my guitar to the waiting stand, leaned in and gave Bella a gentle kiss.

Then, with my hands on her knees, I slid to one knee in front of her stool. Her breath caught in her throat, and the tears continued to pour down her face. I couldn't take both her hands away from her sodden face, so I leaned in close and whispered, "Could I have one hand, please?"

She nodded and gave me her right hand, which I brought straight to my lips in a kiss reminiscent of our very first, in Bella's magic doorway. Placing our joined hands in her lap, I started.

"Bella?"

She turned her messy brown eyes to my intense green, and I was sure she was seeing some tears waiting to be shed as well. She had pulled her lower lip in between her teeth to control the shaking. I gave her hand a comforting squeeze before continuing.

"You saved my life for the first time when I was eight. And you saved it again when you came back to this island. I have already loved you absolutely forever, and I don't want to spend another moment of my future without you."

She was working really hard to hold it together. Her left hand was doing double duty, mopping first one side, then flipping over to the other. The audience was deathly quiet. I pushed on.

"You've been my caretaker, my savior, my friend, my fantasy, my partner, my teacher, my muse, and my lover. Please say you'll be my wife."

I waited for her, my heart beating violently in my chest. _One Mississippi. _

My chest rising and falling with the exertion of drawing breath through my ragged, burning lungs. _Two Mississippi. _

A thousand doubts shooting poisonous darts into my heart with each passing moment of silence. _Three Mississippi._

I struggled fruitlessly, trying desperately to decode the emotions crossing her face, one following the next in rapid-fire succession- fear, surprise, anxiety, hope, love, trust, joy, faith.

Bella melted off her stool and settled onto her own knees right in front of me. Taking hold of the knot of my lucky tie, she pulled me in torturously slowly, never letting her eyes leave mine. When her lips were less than a breath from mine, she whispered, "God, yes, Edward." One fraction of a second later, I felt the tug on my neck as she pulled me in and held me locked to her lips. I licked away her salty tears and promised her a happily ever after with every kiss.

The audience had by now caught on that she'd said yes, and they were out of their seats clapping, cheering, whistling, shouting, and sharing our moment with us, but it was all a fuzzy blur because I could only see Bella and hear our heartbeats and shared breaths.

I brushed my hands down her head, cupping both cheeks gently with my palms, smoothing away her tears with my thumbs, brushing from her nose out toward her ears until she stopped crying.

The sound of the crowd gradually began registering louder in my brain as I floated back to earth.

"Psssst, Edward!" I turned to my Dad, whose smile was so broad I almost missed the gesture. He shifted his eyes to his lap, where he was pointing repeatedly to his ring finger.

_Fuck_! What kind of a douche bag forgets to give the girl the ring?

Scrambling into my pocket, I held the box up at eye level. As I had done so many times in my dreams this week, I opened the lid to reveal the contents to Bella. Instantly, the diamond caught the spotlight and completely filled the ceiling and walls with golden slivers of light, like a disco ball on steroids. The audience sucked in a collective breath at the overwhelming spectacle. Bella hissed and brought her right hand across her heart. Covering both my hand and the box with hers, she softly asked, "Edward, is this…?"

"It was Mom's." I answered.

She pulled it gingerly from the box and breathlessly said, "Oh, Edward. It's so beautiful." I took the ring from her and she offered me her left hand. Sliding the circle over her knuckle, I was pleased to see that it was a perfect fit. Again, I brought her knuckles to my lips in supplication.

Relief and joy washed over me. I pulled Bella in for yet another kiss. "Thank you," I told her. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

The only warning we received was a high-pitched, "Oh, I can't stand it one moment longer!" Next thing we knew, we were on the ground underneath an exuberant Alice. "I am so happy for you two! How could you not tell me, Edward? Oh my God, that ring is gorgeous! Bella, here, mop up your face!"

"Mmmmphh, Alice. Can we get up please?" I begged, pulling Bella up with me and brushing the stage dust off our clothing. Alice continued to bounce up and down until Jasper came and held her back, taking all three of us into a hug while doing so.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy everything worked out."

As Alice continued to squeal in Bella's face, Jasper put his mouth to my ear. "Did you really forget to give her the ring?"

Emmett barreled up next, Rosalie under his arm. "You did it, little bro. You are truly a man. You are THE man. What a fucking proposal. Jesus, you think you set the bar high enough? Jas, we are so fucked."

Rosalie elbowed him and said sternly, "Emmett, chill. You'll find your own way when the time comes." He grinned back at her in a full-on, dimples blazing Emmett smile.

Meanwhile, the girls stole Bella away to ooh and ahh over her ring and the romantic proposal and our performance and the success of the fundraising. Like I said, Best Day Ever.

Dad made his way up the stairs and pulled me away from Jasper and Emmett. "Very smooth, son," he said teasingly, pulling me into a hug. "So, when do you think you would have remembered to give her the ring?"

"Probably when I went to do the laundry and found the box in my pocket!"

"Well, glad I could help!"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to hear the end of this."

He chuckled. "Probably not." Then more thoughtfully, "I'm so happy for you, Edward. Everything's really coming together for you. And you know what? You deserve every ounce of happiness coming your way."

I stole a glance at Kate, who was currently being crushed in the close circle of women. "Listen, Dad, about Elizabeth Whitely, I'm sorry to have sprung that on you like that."

"Yes, that was a bit…shocking. When did that all come together?"

I checked my watch. "About twelve hours ago," I smiled.

"You've had quite the day," he observed.

"Anyway, I obviously meant to talk to you about it, and of course, I had no idea Bella was going to auction me off like that…"

"Bright thinking on her part! $50,000 for your shirt, Edward, that's not a bad day's work."

I could feel the blush rising again. "Yeah, well, it's all for the kids, right?"

"Sure, and it wasn't too bad for our business here, either! Though you're going to have to warn me next time you plan to dance around with your shirt off so I can get some security in here. I wasn't sure you and Riley were safe up there."

I smiled sheepishly. "So, Dad," I leaned in closer. "Elizabeth?"

"Wonderful lady. Terrible timing." He drifted for a minute. "How'd she seem to you?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Lonely."

"I should give her a call. It's been a long time. All right," he said, shifting the mood. "Let me go welcome Bella to the Cullen clan."

I chuckled, "So much for the Four of Us, huh?"

"I like eight-part harmony better any day," he commented, giving my shoulder a squeeze as he walked toward Bella.

As Dad moved across the stage, I noticed a receiving line of sorts had formed on the stage. Tyler was at the head of the line- leave it to the lifeguard to be first on the scene. "So, Edward, does this mean that you're leaving the guppy moms to me?"

"They're all yours, buddy." He gave me a manly handshake and made way for Alec.

"Sorry I didn't get to hear your act after all that grief you gave me over it."

He laughed. "I'll email it to you. So, I guess all that making out in my kitchen paid off, eh?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Hey, you try standing next to Bella dressed in that goddess gown all night, and tell me you wouldn't need to let off some steam!"

He put his hands out in surrender. "Agreed. Congrats, Edward."

Alec moved on, revealing Riley, thankfully fully clad Riley. "You see what you started, Rile?"

A wide smile spread over his face. "I told you they'd love us."

"Yeah, 50,000 dollars' worth."

"I may have been…persuaded to donate a little myself."

"Aw, Riley," I said, playfully cupping his cheek. "You are such a sap."

"For the kids, Edward. Not…" He pointed his finger into my open shirt. "That. Hell, I can get that for free!"

"Any time, brother," I said, opening my arms wide. Now that he had a t-shirt on, I was just fine hugging him. "Riley, thank you. For everything."

"Hey, man. I am really happy for the two of you. Even if I just lost my favorite yoga partner."

"I'm not so sure about that. Bella thought we were really hot together."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

I laughed, remembering her reaction back stage. "No kidding."

"Her taste in men seems to be improving!"

"Exponentially. Listen, there's someone I've got to find. I'll see you later."

"Great job tonight, Edward. All around."

I patted Riley as he walked past me, and my eyes searched the crowd. Still seated smack dab in the center of the audience, Charlie was taking in the whole scene with wonder. I accepted brief congratulations from all the people I breezed past as I quickly navigated my way to Charlie's seat, scooting across the empty row in front of him.

"Well," he said, cracking a small smile. "Looks like you did it, kid."

"Looks that way," I smirked back.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said, shaking his head side to side. He offered me his hand, but pulled me into a one-armed hug as soon as I took it.

Gripping my hand a little tighter, he said directly into my ear, "By the way, that song you sang to my daughter, making love with wild abandon?"

Gulp. "Mmm?"

"You know I still have my guns, Edward." He pulled back from my and held my eyes in his. A father's steely, protective eyes.

"Yes, Sir."

Then he laughed merrily. "I'm just fucking with you, Edward!" He released me, laying a solid punch into my shoulder, but I figured I'd gotten off easy, all things considered.

"Okay then," I said, "Come on. I'm anxious for Bella to see you."

O – o – o – O

I fought my way back through the crowd leading up to Bella, and Charlie followed in my wake. Bella was surrounded by a clutch of well-wishers and in the middle of a hug when her eyes opened to the sight of me approaching. Her face lit up, and she mouthed 'hi' as I got closer. She graciously disentangled herself from everyone else and moved toward me determinedly, parting the crowd between us like the Red Sea.

We met in the middle as if we'd been separated for a month. I hugged her to my chest and spun her about 180 degrees, just to make sure she didn't see Charlie until I was ready. Setting her gently down again, I released the hug, sliding my hands from her elbows to her fingertips. With a start, I felt the ring on her finger and paused to take a look.

'_Yes!'_ said my inner Fred Flintstone.

"You enjoying your new jewelry?"

Rocking her hand gently to catch the light, she smiled brightly. "It'll do."

"So, Bella…"

"So, Edward…" she teased.

"Um, there's…something…"

"_Now_ what are you squirming about? You gonna propose again? Because I'm going to say yes every time."

"Good to know. But no, that's not exactly it."

She dropped her hands and placed them on her hips, curious now. "Have you got something else up your sleeve, Edward Cullen?"

I shrugged and grinned uneasily.

"God, you are so fucking adorable when you're nervous. Just spit it out."

"I..uh…brought you something…"

"He means, some_one_," said the voice behind her.

She spun around, sure now of the mysterious voice. "DADDY! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yeah, Bells." Bella launched herself at Charlie, practically knocking him over with her hug.

"I can't believe you're here! How did you get here? How did you know?"

Charlie laughed and held her and didn't even try to answer any of her questions because he knew she'd already figured it all out. "Oh my God, Edward called you?"

"Yes," he laughed. "That's one brave young man you've just agreed to marry. Congratulations, by the way."

Bella pulled back suddenly. "That WAS you in the audience, wasn't it? Threatening that poor boy?"

"Guilty."

"About that, Charlie. You almost blew the whole deal right there," I chided.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Bad enough they were paying for _you_ to take off your clothes. I wasn't about to see my little girl defiled!"

"With all due respect, Sir, they would've had to climb over my dead body to get to her."

"Okay, you two. Set the clubs down. I don't think you need to compete on the topic of who might be more protective. Now, tell me, Dad, when did you get here? Where are you staying? How long are you staying?"

"Today. Edward's. Till Sunday."

Bella continued to put the pieces together. She turned to question me, "You mean, my father was in your cabin when we came back from Boone?"

"Mmm hmm," I confirmed, enjoying her discoveries.

"So that's why you wouldn't come in when we got back?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was losing my touch!"

I choked out a laugh at that one, because what, Bella? Three times in two hours was some kind of blow to your ego? REALLY?

All of that I communicated to her with one raised brow. And I believe she got my message loud and clear.

Dad found us again and greeted Charlie warmly. "Charlie Swan, welcome to the island."

"Thank you, Carlisle. It's a pleasure to be here."

"Listen, we're all going over to the Hut to celebrate. Come and have a toast with us. We've got an awful lot of catching up to do."

"That sounds great."

"Edward, Bella?" Dad made it a question. "Will you join us for a drink? I'm sure you kids have a lot to talk about, but let us at least kick off your celebration as a family."

"We'd love to," Bella answered, taking Charlie in with one arm and me with the other. "Now, that all my boys are here together."

O – o – o – O

"To Edward and Bella, may you continue to make beautiful music together for a long, long time!"

"Hear, hear!"

I clinked Bella's champagne flute first, followed by the rest of the huddled glasses pushed toward the center of our intimate circle.

"Hot, bare-chested music!" Alice chimed in. "Oh, shit, did I say that out loud just now?"

We all burst out laughing. Jasper just hugged her closer. Gotta love the pixie.

"So, my only regret from tonight is that I didn't get to see a few of the acts, including your magic act. How about you girls give me a little sample?"

Emmett piped up, "I think the best part was when Rosie sawed Alice in half." He started laughing as he was retelling it, so I could barely understand him. "Alice is the only one in the world who could have folded herself up inside that tiny box," he started, but was quickly overcome with gales of laughter.

Rosalie picked up where he left off. "I had a second empty box with two shoes glued to the end. I sawed, then slid them apart, spun them all around-"

"Ugh, I was getting so dizzy in there!"

Emmett again, "So, Rosie puts them back together the wrong way, the shoes are basically crushed to the middle. Then Alice…"

"Alice goes to get up out of the box and she's so dizzy, she literally falls over," Jasper continued.

"It was a real crowd pleaser," said Rose, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"How about the card trick?" Alice reminded her.

"Oh yes, I take a volunteer from the audience, he picks a card, I go through the whole trick, and the guy forgets the card!"

"Are you kidding? Where'd you find this moron?" I asked.

"Hey, I resent that!" said Emmett, collapsing again into fits of laughter.

"I think we're going to have to cut you off, Em. So, Kate," I asked, "how'd you like your intro?"

"You guys were fantastic. I've always loved that song."

"Alice," Dad started, "I just have to tell you again how fantastic that slideshow was. And Bella, that picture of jumping Edward? I'd forgotten all about giving you that."

"It really was perfect," Jasper agreed.

"Well, it helps the cause to have a living, breathing sex God as your poster child."

"Bells, you mind remembering your father's in the room?"

"Sorry, Dad."

"And Bella," Dad redirected her attention, "that was a perfect touch, naming the camp in honor of Esme. She would've been so pleased. Thank you for that."

Amidst the raucous joy of our engagement and the elation of the evening, we all took a minute to reflect on our missing matriarch, and her new place in the future of the island. Thanks to my generous, thoughtful fiancée.

After a bit, Jasper continued, "It sounds like your week was extremely productive, Bella."

"Yes, it was," she started. "Though it seems so far in the past already. I can't even think about business right now."

"You don't have to, Babe. You just think about me for a while."

"Ugh, do I _have_ to?"

I closed in for a champagne tasting bubbly kiss. "Yes," I said, locking my eyes to hers so she got that I was dead serious.

"So, Edward, when did you pick up that sweet ring?" Rose asked.

"I stopped into the Boone post office first thing this morning."

Bella started to giggle. "You little shit. Now, I know why you didn't want to come in with me. You were afraid you'd get busted!"

"As I recall, you didn't exactly invite me in…"

"And, here I thought I was keeping this big secret from you!" She shook her head, replaying our scene outside the post office.

"Whoa, hold the phone. What's _your_ secret, Bella?" Emmett asked, sensing something inappropriate was in the air.

"None of your damn business, Emmett," I answered for my sweet, blushing fiancée.

Dad laughed at our shenanigans. "Sounds like you two gave old Mr. Eldridge quite the thrill today."

"Oh yeah. He sends his regards. That guy is not aging well," I said.

"Back to the ring," Rose said tenaciously. "It's really beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

I looked at Dad, and he looked completely unapologetic, which gave me the courage to answer. "It was my mother's engagement ring."

I don't know why I would've feared anything other than the beautiful, gracious smile on Rosalie's face. "That's absolutely perfect, Edward."

She lifted Bella's hand to the center of the circle, and there was more reverence paid to the ring.

Emmett looped his beefy arm around my shoulders. "Pretty fucking classy, Eddie."

I chuckled at his paradoxical language.

He spoke softly, pulling me aside a bit from the crowd. "So, tell me, little bro, was it terrifying up there on the stage? When you got down on your knee, what was going through that crazy head of yours?"

"First, I'd have to say relief. You might not realize this about me, but I'm pretty terrible at secrets. Not keeping other people's, just my own."

"Nah, I would never have guessed…" he said sarcastically.

"Right. So, finally being able to ask Bella was a humongous burden lifted off my shoulders."

"But….?" he prompted.

"But, once my part was over, came the hardest part of all. Waiting for Bella's answer. She's up there sobbing and thinking and sobbing some more. And I'm watching every twitch of her eyes and mouth and hands, looking for any kind of positive sign that she might think this is a good idea. But she's giving me nothing."

"Fuuuuck," he shook his head in retroactive empathy.

"Exactly. Then she slides down the front of her stool, and I think, 'Holy shit, she's about to try and let me down easy, and she's coming down here so she can catch me when I fall.'"

"Unhhh," Emmett groaned, feeling my pain.

"But then-"

"Then?" Emmett lifts an eyebrow, sensing the shift.

"Then, she reaches out and grabs my fucking tie."

"So?"

"Emmett, you've got to understand about this tie," I explained, lifting the tail of said accessory, still resting against my chest. "It's imbued with magical powers. It's like Wonder Woman's Lasso for us."

"So, she grabs the tie…"

"And she starts inching closer and closer…"

"Yeah?"

"And when her lips are about this far away," I illustrated by moving in on Emmett's lips with my own.

He whispered, "Yeah?"

"She goes, 'God. Yes. Edward!' "

"Fuuuuuuck!" he said, pulling back.

"So, have you thought more about how you're going to do it, Em?"

"A, not in front of a crowd. B, not indoors. C, not wearing a tie. That's about as far as I've gotten," he admitted.

"That's a start," I chuckled. "Listen, Emmett, about Mom's ring…"

He cut me off quickly. "Don't even think about it. Mom loved Bella. It makes perfect sense for her to wear Mom's ring."

"Even still, it's not fair that Dad just gave it to me."

"Edward, that's between you and Dad. That's got nothing to do with the rest of us, so don't make it into a thing. Okay?"

"All right. Thanks, Em."

He tipped his chin toward Bella. "I think your fiancée wants you back."

"That sounds pretty awesome, doesn't it? Fiancee?"

"Yes, Eddie. It sure as hell does. Now go get her. I'm done with you."

He twirled me her way and propelled me forward in one swift motion.

Bella reached her hand out for mine and brought me to her side. Tucking her face into my neck, she whispered, "I want you in my bed. You have exactly three minutes to get me back to Spruce." Pulling back, she smiled so innocently at me that nobody else would've guessed the steamy message she'd just delivered into my ear.

"Good night, everybody!" I hastily set down my champagne flute on the nearest table and swept Bella up into my arms.

Catching Charlie's eye, I called back, "Oh, and don't wait up, Roomie!" And with that, I took off as fast as my legs could carry us to Spruce Lodge.


	38. Celebrating

**Chapter 38**

"That door better fucking be unlocked," I panted two minutes later, trying the knob with the hand looped under her knees. When I felt the handle give way, animal instinct completely overwhelmed me. I kicked the door out of my way and carried her over the threshold with a victorious grin.

"Well, you're pretty proud of yourself, now, aren't you?"

"You ought to know better than to think I might not rise to a challenge like that."

"Oh, Edward, I was counting on you to rise."

I positively growled at her and brought her to the stairs. She shrieked as I gripped her waist and threw her top half over my shoulder into the Red Cross carry position. Better balanced, I made my way up the steps and didn't stop until we were outside her bedroom door.

"Just because we're _engaged_ now…" I paused for effect, "….doesn't mean we need to disregard any of our previous rules."

Wrapping one arm around both of her dangling legs, I snaked the other hand up the back of her knees, up her thighs, and underneath her dress. Hooking my fingers over the waistband, I pulled down the panties. As lacy and lovely as they were, I wanted what was underneath way too much to allow any kind of barriers between us. She gasped as I bared her ass for the second (or was it third?) time today. Having done so, I bent down so Bella could reach her feet to the floor. She captured my neck with her arms on the way down and pressed her lips to mine.

"Mmm, engaged," she mumbled between flicking her tongue across my lips.

I swallowed her words greedily and wrapped my own tongue around hers. Impatient, I grasped Bella's dress by the hem and started inching it up over her hips.

Laughing into my mouth, she batted my hands away. "Hold on…zipper…let me…"

Soon, I heard the blessed sound of zipper teeth unlocking, and when Bella returned her hands to my neck, I knew it was up to me to remove her dress. Eagerly, I started the process again, this time, far more successfully. I allowed my hands to skim mischievously over her bare bottom as the dress pulled up and over her hips, waist, chest, and arms. I allowed myself to enjoy the view of Bella in a bra and blue pumps. Lowering my face between her breasts, I reached around and expertly unhooked the matching lacy bra, quickly discarding it and bringing my hands back up to caress her smooth skin.

"I'd make an exception just this once if you want to keep those shoes on," I offered.

"Why, Edward Anthony Cullen, who would have ever guessed you were so kinky?" she teased.

"Something tells me we've only barely scratched the surface of my depravity."

"You mean, even _you_ don't know how depraved you are?"

I shook my head, continuing to fondle her breasts. "You bring out the beast in me."

She stepped back and started undoing the rest of my shirt buttons. "A little help, please?"

I kept kissing her between talking, and I now reached down to unfasten my jeans. Things were pretty warm under the compression shorts, and it was quite a relief to finally liberate myself from my lycra prison. I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my clothing while Bella slipped my shirt over my shoulders. Grasping my tie, she looked into my eyes and smiled devilishly. "I think I'll make an exception tonight as well."

Turning her back to me, she pulled the tail of my tie over her shoulder and dragged me to the bed. Reaching it first, she dropped the tie and climbed up, one knee at a time, crawling to the center of the bed, and giving me the most scrumptious view of her swaying ass in the process. In the middle of the bed, she turned and sat down on her haunches, crooking her finger for me to join her. I imitated her movements. When I reached Bella, she placed her palm to my chest and pushed me to my back. Lifting her right knee over my hips, she straddled me, and I cried out at the contact of her wet center on my abdomen and her ass just barely rubbing the very tip of my cock. I was extremely keyed up, our pre-game from earlier long out of my system, replaced by the strangely erotic experience of being auctioned off on stage, the pent-up passion of our fiery half-bare guitar performance, and the emotional proposal.

Bella chuckled darkly, and that's when I realized I was not in charge. I wasn't sure if she was just incredibly aroused and had the urge to dominate me, or if she somehow realized instinctively that I'd had a long fucking week of pulling all the strings orchestrating our engagement, and I'd welcome relinquishing control. Either way, every single part of me was thrilled that Take-Charge Bella was here to play.

She bent over to take a rough kiss, nibbling lightly on my lower lip. While diverting my attention, she unknotted the tie and slipped it out from around my neck. Holding both ends intimidatingly in her outstretched hands, she said, "You know what I'm going to do with this, Edward?"

I shook my head side to side, my eyes locked onto hers, far too excited to speak.

"Still trust me?" she asked, evil glint in her eye.

I nodded up and down this time.

Taking my right hand, she lifted it to the iron bar of the head board behind me. One second later, my left hand followed. She bent over me, completely covering my field of vision with her spectacular breasts, as she worked to loop the tie behind the bars and around both of my wrists. I felt the knot close with a decisive tug. My engorged cock responded by lifting up its head to see what the hell was going on.

She pushed up to admire her handiwork. "Too tight?"

Gulp. I shook my head no. Bella bent to kiss me, and I lapped greedily at her lips.

"Can you get loose?" I struggled in my bonds, proving to both of us that I was good and trapped.

I shook my head no.

"Good. Because I need you totally at my mercy. Otherwise, I won't be able to trust you to just sit back and be completely selfish. And that's what I want more than anything, Edward. Will you do that for me, now that you're all tied up?"

An embarrassing whimper escaped me then, and to avoid further humiliation, I simply nodded yes.

With a self-satisfied smile, Bella pushed off with her hands and lifted her body up and over my hips and set herself back down on the comforter between my knees, which she spread open to accommodate her body, completely rendering me immobile. Stretching her legs straight out toward my head, her feet (still encased in the sexy heels) rested on either side of my chest. Going right for the gusto, Bella reached out, took my cock in her hand and began stroking me softly and slowly, her pace and grip sure to hold my satisfaction maddeningly out of reach for as long as she wanted to keep me on edge. Alternating hands, she ran one hand down, rested a beat, then followed with the other, gently caressing the tip and tightening her grip down the shaft, down and down, hand over hand.

Tipping my head to watch, I was treated to a positively obscene view: Bella's sexy ankles, curving into her perfectly toned calves, giving way to her spread, supple thighs, yawning open just behind my balls. Above the vision of her hands stroking, stroking, stroking, her sumptuous breasts framed the picture, begging the question, would she lean forward just a few inches and allow me to feel their pillowy softness where I was most sensitive? And atop it all, arguably the sexiest of all, was the beatific expression on Bella's face, as if there was nowhere on earth she'd rather be than sitting thusly between my legs, stroking me to my bliss.

Catching me looking at her, she smiled and asked, "Feel good, baby?"

I grunted unintelligibly. Stroke, wait, stroke, wait, stroke.

"You were such a good boy this week, weren't you?" She was waiting for an answer.

I moaned. Stroke, wait, stroke, wait, stroke.

"You really didn't touch yourself at all?"

I shook my head no. Stroke, wait, stroke, wait, stroke.

"You saved this all for me?"

I nodded yes. Stroke, wait, stroke, wait, stroke.

"You talked to Carlisle about proposing to me?"

I nodded yes. Stroke, wait, stroke, wait, stroke.

"You carried this ring around in your pocket the whole time we were in Del Rio and Boone together?"

I nodded yes. Stroke, wait, stroke, wait, stroke.

"And you called my father?"

She lifted both hands off my body, and I groaned loudly at the loss of friction.

I nodded quickly, willing her to return her hands. But she held off.

"And you, what? Asked him for my hand in marriage?"

"YES!" I roared, praying that using my words might get her to touch me sooner rather than later.

She tipped her head and asked, "And he said yes, just like that?"

"No. Not right away."

"Oh, this sounds interesting. Tell me about it."

I flexed my hips off the bed in frustration. She teased her hands up and down my thighs. "Not yet. Tell me all about the conversation you had with Charlie."

I fought through the clouds of lust to remember snippets of my conversations with her father, one person I really wasn't excited to be thinking about in my current predicament.

"He said marriage is serious. He told me I was too young to know what I wanted. I told him our love transcends time and place. He said he couldn't give his blessing for you to marry a kid half your age. I told him to come see for himself that we are meant to be together. And he did."

"Fuck, Edward, I think that is the sexiest thing I've heard in my entire life."

I had to refocus my gaze on the ceiling when she grabbed me again and resumed her stroking. Now, she eliminated the beat between, holding one second longer onto the base so that both hands worked together. I could feel the tension mounting, ever so slowly. She had me squirming as much as I could move with my thighs locked under hers.

"And you've been practicing that erotic dance with Riley all week?"

Now she added a torturous twist to the sliding hand, while the other cradled my balls.

"Unggghhh. Yes." Stroke, stroke, stroke.

"Did you practice with your shirts off?"

"Yes." Stroke, stroke, stroke.

"Jesus, Edward!" Bella scooted forward so that I was delightfully captured between the satiny mountains of her breasts, answering my earlier question and many of my prayers. At the same time, her wet slippery center bumped up against my happy, happy balls. I squeezed my eyes shut as every scintilla of sensory input focused itself on my cock.

"And you decided to propose to me at the end of the show?"

"Mmmmm!" Smothered in breasts, bumped against pussy.

"And you learned a new song to play just for me?"

"NNNNnnnnnggggh!" Stroked and twisted.

And then suddenly, nothing. I struggled to catch my breath, insane for her ruthless teasing to continue. When I opened my eyes, Bella's face was just above mine. Touching me only with her lips, she placed the sweetest kiss on my mouth.

"I am, without a doubt, the single luckiest woman on the face of the planet."

Flipping herself around so that she was facing my feet, she straddled my upper body, again placing her heels near my underarms. Bending forward, her ass pointed lewdly toward my face, without any prior warning, she took my tip between her lips and proceeded to swallow me whole.

My answering groan caused her to groan in return and the vibrations of her humming around my cock were almost too much to bear. Every bit as gently and slowly as she'd been stroking me, she now bobbed up and down on my extremely sensitive shaft, licking, sucking, nipping, and swallowing, but purposely not providing the friction I needed to tip over the edge. Lifting my head to check on the action afforded me a new view, even better than the first. Bella on her hands and knees, thighs spread wide, capped off by her firm, round ass and just the faintest hint of her open pussy lips, her full, ripe breasts inside the tunnel, nipples hardened and pointed straight down, occasionally brushing ever so lightly against the skin of my abdomen. And the glorious light at the end of the tunnel- Bella's sweet, hot mouth running up and down along my very, very, very grateful cock.

Had I not been bound to the head board, this is where I would definitely have lost control and claimed her pussy with my mouth. To see it so tantalizingly poised just out of reach, to not be able to pleasure her in return, was agonizing. And this was exactly why Bella tied me down in the first place. My attempts to take any semblance of control by moving my hips were squashed instantly by her firm hands on my thighs. She was setting her own pace, my aching, growing need only spurring on her teasing.

"Ed-ward," she taunted in a singsong voice, waiting for me to look.

I strained my neck and lifted my head to the vision of her upside down face smiling at me. Once she knew I was watching, she stuck out her tongue and licked all over my balls, pressing her whole face up against me. Sucking my whole sack into her mouth, she rolled it around gently, then released it wetly and blew a cool breeze of air over the whole area.

I slammed my head back against the pillow. "Ugghh, VIXEN!" I complained, but not too vehemently, because I was out of my mind with the sensations and her undivided attention focused entirely on my cock and balls.

"Are you ready, my darling fiancé?"

Whimper. "Ready for what?"

"In about two seconds, I am going to swallow your sweet cock all the way into my warm, wet mouth, and you are going to come so hard and so loud for me that I'm going to have to peel you off the ceiling!"

"Fuuuuck!" I thrashed against my bonds, dizzy with need.

"Can I take that as a yes then?" she asked sweetly.

"Yesssssssss," I hissed.

"Remember, baby, good and loud for me." And with that reminder, she made good on her promise, taking me all the way in, fast and tight.

And I obliged her completely by squirming and moaning and groaning and panting and straining and swearing and begging and screaming her name. Tighter, faster, wetter, harder, pounding need, then just more, more, more, more, please God don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, and AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

My world filled with stars, a dizzying rush swept through my head, and all I could hear was the pounding beat of my own blood pumping madly about my body. Bella stayed on me, lovingly bringing me back to earth with the gentlest of kisses and licks. When she was finally satisfied that she'd wrung every last drop of desire from my body, she kissed her way up my stomach and chest. She filled my mouth playfully with her breast as she leaned over my head and unknotted the tie. I flexed my fingers experimentally, bringing blood flow back to where my wrists had been deprived, not from her knot per se, but from my own feral struggles to pull free.

I drew my arms around her back and clutched her to my chest. I kissed the top of her head, but made no other attempt to move. I was completely drained in the best possible way. Being at my core a polite person, I sensed that some expression of gratitude was highly necessary, but I literally was too exhausted to open my mouth. So I gave her the best that I could, "Mmmmmmmm," and hoped that she would understand that I meant I love you, I appreciate you, you're a goddess, and I will spend the rest of my life making your happiness my top priority.

"Mmmm yourself, you yummy man," she said, tracing lazy circles around my nipples.

After a while, when I could finally speak again, I said, "Bella, take your shoes off please."

She lifted her chin from my chest and gave me a puzzled look.

"It's just…I don't want anything else on this bed besides you, me, and your ring."

She reached around and grabbed the heels, one at a time, dropping them to the floor. Rolling onto her back beside me, she lifted her left hand and held it out for both of us to see. I pulled it to my lips and entwined my fingers with hers.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm starving!"

"But you just had a snack!"

"Um, yes, and it was highly delicious. But I just realized I never ate dinner."

"Well, that is appalling! My first act as your fiancé is to starve you!"

"I believe that was your second act," she said with a wink, rolling out of bed.

She reached my shirt before I did and pulled it around her shoulders. I laughed when I saw how long it was on her. She started buttoning.

"You get two buttons. Your pick."

"New rule?"

"Yep," I nodded, pulling my jeans on. After being in the confining underwear all night, I decided to go commando, so I was careful to pull the zipper up slowly. "After what you did to me on stage tonight, I shouldn't give you _any_ buttons!"

"God, Edward, that was so hot. Peeling off your shirt in front of all those people. Then feeling you press your bare chest up behind me while we played that sexy piece. It was like making love on stage."

I chuckled, "Now who's the kinky one?"

"You're contagious."

I watched with amusement as Bella changed her mind a few times about which buttons she wanted, finally settling on one in the middle and one toward the bottom.

"You sure about that, now? 'Cause you know, I can see nipple right through there…" I poked my finger in to illustrate the point.

"I'm good." She pulled away and started toward the stairs.

I took about three steps before I was suddenly hit by what I'd said to Charlie on the way out of the Hut. I sucked in a breath and swore under my breath.

Bella turned back with a start. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking me up and down for injury.

"I just realized I told your father not to wait up for me!"

"I think he'll probably understand, under the circumstances."

"I hope so. We were just starting to become friends."

She took my hand and pulled me down the steps to the kitchen. "Don't worry, you can make it up to him in the morning. Go over and make him a big batch of pancakes or something. He's pretty easy."

"All right. You. Sit there," I pointed to a stool in front of the counter. "Let's see what we have here…yogurt, cheese, strawberries. How about a grilled cheese and tomato?"

"Mmm," she said, "that is exactly what I want."

I pulled the cheese out and retrieved the bread from the crisper, readied the pan, and sliced the tomato. In no time flat, the sandwich was in front of Bella, sliced diagonally, just the way she'd always made it for us. I cleaned up the pan and put everything away while she ate.

"You've already spoiled me and we're not even married yet."

The word spiked an insane happiness within me. I had to repeat it out loud. "Married."

"So, this would be, like a typical day for us?"

"No, Bella, this would be an amazing day for us. Making love six times-"

"You mean four."

"No, I don't," I said, "It's only 11. We still have an hour."

"God, what the hell was I thinking dating older men?" she mused.

"I really have no idea, Baby."

"Don't you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Mmm, no, I think I'll just have a snack upstairs," I grinned.

She slid her plate over to me and I set it in the dishwasher. When I looked up, she was smiling at me and crooked her finger for me to come over to her. When I walked around the counter, she gave me the signal to turn around. I felt her shimmy off the stool and onto my back and she secured herself by looping her arms over my shoulders. I reached behind and locked my hands together under her butt, reaching under her/my shirt in the process so my hands bumped up against bare skin.

"Hold on tight, love, here we go." I broke into a wild gallop that carried us out of the kitchen and back up to her bedroom in no time flat. Stripping hurriedly once more just outside her door, we flopped together onto the bed. I threw her back against the mattress and said, "Snack time!"

O – o – o – O

The first rays of sunlight were enough to rouse me from my restful sleep. I opened my eyes and chuckled to myself to see that we had completely forgotten to close the curtains last night. I crept quietly out of bed and drew the blinds so that Bella could rest as long as she needed. There was no reason for her to wake up early just because I had. I tiptoed to the doorway and picked up my clothes, lazily hopping into my pants and pulling my arms through the sleeves of my shirt that had been on and off one or both of our bodies more times than I could count in the last twelve hours. I slung the Tie From Which All Good Things Emanate around my neck, picked up my shoes and made my way downstairs. I left Bella a note on the counter:

_To the Future Mrs. Edward Cullen,_

_I'll be making pancakes for Charlie._

_(Unless he kills me first.)_

_I love you even more today._

_xx- Your future husband, Edward_

O - o – o – O

Charlie was in my armchair reading when I pushed open the door. "Good morning, Sir," I tried with uber-respect in my voice, hoping to distract him from the obvious- that I'd been boffing his little girl all night. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I had some coffee. What are you doing up so early?"

"I came to make you some pancakes," I offered, setting down my shoes by the door.

"Pancakes, huh?" He looked amused and suspicious.

"Yes, Sir."

He stared into my eyes, and I felt what every criminal passing through Forks, Washington must have felt when faced with the stony gaze of Chief Charlie Swan. Guilty as sin.

_One Mississippi._

_Two Mississippi._

_Three Mississippi._

"Go get a shower and a new shirt, Edward. And then, I'd love some pancakes." He shook his head and laughed as my worried expression cleared.

O – o – o – O

An hour and a half later, Bella joined us. I reheated the pan and poured in the batter I'd saved for her.

"You guys are playing checkers?"

"Sure, Bella, it's a gentleman's game," Charlie answered. "A game of kings, actually."

"So, who's winning?"

"King Charles," I answered. What? No way was I going to follow up befouling his daughter with beating him at checkers. I didn't fall off the tuna boat yesterday!

I set Bella's pancakes at the counter with some syrup and butter. She tucked in with a grateful moan.

"You better be careful, Bells, or this guy's gonna put some serious meat on your bones!"

"Gee, thanks, Dad, just what every girl wants to hear."

"I wouldn't worry too much during the summer. It's back on the mainland you're gonna have to watch it," I warned.

"So," Charlie followed, "where exactly on the mainland do you kids intend to live?"

I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Anywhere we want, I guess. Somewhere along the coast line of southern California would probably be the most convenient for the foundation work, and any trips we have to make to the island off season. Bella?"

"To be honest, I hadn't given it a moment's thought. I never really pictured us any place other than here, but I guess that doesn't really work for most of the year, huh?"

"No, but it's not a decision we have to make right away either. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind having us under foot again in Seattle until we figure this out. Then again, Kate is from California, so I don't really know what that will mean for them…"

There were a lot of moving parts to this equation.

"And the wedding? When do you foresee that happening?"

"Dad, we haven't exactly worked out every detail of our future yet. We've only been engaged like five minutes."

"Fair enough, Bells. I'm just throwing it out to start the discussion."

"You're right, Charlie. We have a lot to talk about." I walked around the counter and put my hands on Bella's shoulders. She leaned back into me and relaxed her head against my chest. I gave her shoulders a nice massage while she finished breakfast, thinking how nice it would be to get Bella back on my massage table one day real soon.

"So, Dad, what do you want to do today? Beach? Yoga? Bike ride?"

"A bike ride sounds great."

"You should show him the waterfall," I said.

"I should?" she asked, lifting up her chin to look at me.

"Sure. I'm sorry I can't come, too, but we've got a lot going on this weekend and I've got to make sure everything is on plan."

"I understand, Edward. So when will we see you again?" asked Charlie.

"I'll catch up with you around 4, before dinner?"

"Okay. Ready for that ride, Bells?"

"Yep. So, I'll see you later," Bella said, reaching up behind her to wrap her hands around my neck and pull my head over for a kiss.

"Mmmm, syrupy," I said, licking my lips.

"Thanks for breakfast, Babe."

"Have fun, you two."

O – o – o – O

"Edward, just because you've taken your chance to seal your future with Bella doesn't mean the rest of us have a clue what we're doing!"

"I know, Dad, and I'm not meaning to pressure anyone, I just have so many questions about the immediate future to work out."

"Sure, I get it," he answered, rounding the Snack Shack. "I just haven't even broached the conversation yet with Kate. Emmett's practically bursting at the seams; I'm guessing he'll pop the question within the next month. Jasper and Alice have already talked about their future, but then, they've already been together off island for a whole season, so we know how that's going to work."

"Bella and I feel we should probably stay close to Del Rio, at least until we've had a few solid seasons of campers. It will be easier for both of us, and we won't have to be separated so much."

Dad laughed. "You two have an extremely low tolerance for separation, I've noticed."

I shrugged my shoulders. Sue me, I like to be with my girl. No, I _need_ to be with Bella.

Dad stopped walking for a second and put his hand out on my shoulder. Serious Carlisle was here. "You may think that all new couples are like this, Edward, but I'm here to tell you, that's not true. You and Bella have a magnetic pull, a tight orbit around each other that will only grow stronger with time. I wouldn't make any plans for your future that pull you two away from each other for very long. It would be a painful existence. Trust me."

"Well if this week was any indication, I couldn't agree more."

"Listen, Edward, I'd like you to ask Bella to call Elizabeth today and let her know what happened last night. I shouldn't be the one to share the news."

"You'll be calling her soon, then?"

"Yes."

"Dad, are you…conflicted?"

He shook his head thoughtfully. "No. I love Kate, and we're good together. Whatever Elizabeth and I could have shared might have been lovely, but it seems we're just not meant to be. However, she's a major part of this initiative moving forward and I want to check in and thank her. I explained the whole thing to Kate last night, and she understands the situation."

"Wow. Messy."

"Yeah. It's certainly more pleasant to be on the healing side than the hurting side."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sure you do. I never asked you, how did it go with Tanya, when you…let her go?"

"She was great about it. It was clear our lives were going in separate directions. She's doing a huge project in Dubai."

"Wow, that's about as far away from here as you can get."

"Yes, in every way. Also, as much as I tried to fight it, especially while Tanya was here, she saw what was going on between Bella and me."

Dad anchored his hand to his forehead and rubbed. "Ah, Chicken Parmigiana night."

"Not our best date," I chuckled, only now beginning to see the humor. "So when I called her the following weekend, she already knew it was coming. Tanya is nothing if not practical. She didn't make me suffer too much."

"Knowing you, you did a fair job of that all by yourself."

"I did. But my heart was already cheating on Tanya, and the guilt was eating away at me."

Dad slipped his arm around my shoulders, starting us walking again. "Poor Edward. You suffer the Curse of the Cullen Conscience."

"Yeah, thanks for passing that trait along, Dad."

"It's a package deal. It comes with the great looks, outlandish talent, and magnetic personality," he laughed.

We continued our walk, but the sun was high and walking the beach was like skidding across a hot frying pan. I steered us toward the spa so that Dad could rest in the air conditioning. I left him seated in the lobby and got us a couple of water bottles from the tech room. When I returned, Jasper was chatting with Dad.

"How's it going, Edward? Feel any different today?"

"Yeah, I feel like a two-ton weight has been lifted from my back."

"That's funny, I think most men would feel the exact opposite after getting engaged!"

"Are you kidding? This is the easy part…the hard part was the asking, the secrets, the not knowing."

Jasper regarded me for a moment and said, "You know, Edward, you could get a whole lot more comfortable with uncertainty in your life through meditation. It might even save you an ulcer or two down the road."

"I'll think about it," I said with a grin.

"Come to a couple classes next week. Bring Bella. She'll help you relax."

"Maybe I will. So, I was wondering," I changed the subject, "what could we do to show our appreciation to Mrs. Molson and the other big donors?"

"Excellent question. I guess there are a number of different things we could do," ventured Dad. "Named scholarships, gift certificates to the resort, comp'd nights-"

"Free massages," Jasper put in, giving me an evil wink.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"At a minimum, you and Bella should have lunch with Mrs. Molson early next week," Jasper suggested.

"Sure, right after we meditate," I joked, effectively ending the conversation. "You ready to move on, Dad?"

"Yes, let's go see what Alec is up to tonight. He's got two full seatings to deal with."

"See you at the Hut tonight, Jas?"

"Yes, we'll be there."

O – o – o – O

After taste-testing both of Alec's entrée specials, I left Dad there to run some numbers with Alec, and I returned to the Hollow. Bella and her father were seated together at the table, totally engrossed in the computer screen between them. "Hi, honey, I'm home!" I called, Ward Cleaver style.

Bella laughed, "Oh, darling, where are your brief case and hat?"

I planted a kiss on her cheek. "So, how was the bike ride?"

"Beautiful spot you got here," Charlie answered. "Especially the waterfall."

I shared a knowing smile with Bella. "So, what's going on over here?" I asked, sneaking a peek at the screen.

"I'm just showing Dad some of the information about our work with the foundation. We were discussing the meeting I had with the Police Chief of Hudson Valley."

"I was just telling Bella I'd be happy to liaise with any of the local authorities, maybe even help in the selection process."

Bella looked up, a proud, beautiful, hopeful smile on her face.

"Wow, Charlie. It would be great to have your input on that."

"You may not be aware of this, Edward, but with the popularity of the CSI shows, there's been a significant spike in the number of kids choosing criminal justice as a career path. I could create a workshop around that, show them the positive side of the law, instead of what they may be used to seeing."

"I like it. A lot. What do you think, Bella?"

"I think it's a great alternative to the other choices- music, fitness, and cooking. And I'd love having Dad around more."

"Well then, welcome aboard, Charlie," I said, extending my hand. "I'll leave it to Bella to work out your pay."

"Edward, I'd never accept money for this work."

"But, Dad-"

"But nothing, Bells. And if you're thinking it's impossible to fire a volunteer, let me make you this promise right now. If this thing doesn't work, for whatever reason, you say the word, and I'm gone. No questions asked and no hard feelings. It won't ever get in the way of family."

Bella stood and pulled her Dad into a hug. "Thanks, Daddy."

"The pleasure is all mine, Baby Doll."

I stood to the side and marveled at the fortunate turn Charlie's unscheduled visit had taken. "I have to say, this gets better every day!"

O – o – o - O

"That is a shitload of champagne, Em."

"Well, my guess is that everyone who comes in tonight will want to toast the happy couple. So I figured, why not make it the drink special? We give everyone a warm, fuzzy feeling, and let some of these nice bottles see the light of day."

"And at $8 per glass, 6 glasses per bottle, it's affordable for our guests yet profitable for us."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You are an evil genius, Emmett."

"Don't tell anyone, Eddie. They think I'm just another pretty face. It's my secret weapon."

"Well, let's crack open one of these bottles. Bella and Charlie are going to be here in a few minutes and I want a private toast before we get busy."

"You've certainly got a lot to celebrate, bro."

"Indeed I do. Here they come now."

Emmett pumped Charlie's hand enthusiastically. "Good evening, Chief." Then he leaned over the bar to kiss Bella on the cheek. "Future sis."

"Okay, that's just weird, Emmett," I said.

"Hey, I didn't invent the rules," he said. "I'm just playing the game!"

"How about a glass of champagne? It's the drink special tonight."

"Sure," they both agreed, and I uncorked the first bottle of the night.

"To criminal justice!" I said.

"To Charlie!" Bella added.

"To a very eventful weekend!" said Charlie. "I'm going to need a vacation from my vacation!"

Clink. Drink.

O – o – o - O

"As you know, Edward, I have an early shuttle tomorrow morning, so I'm going to say goodbye tonight."

I came around the bar and walked into Charlie's outstretched arms. "Keep up the good work, Son," he said warmly. "And take good care of my Bella."

"You know I will, Charlie. Safe travels."

"Edward, I'm just going to say goodbye to Dad and then I'll be back."

"I'll save you a stool," I said, sliding a napkin and a fresh champagne to the end of the bar. Second seating would certainly be more enjoyable with Bella at the bar.

She returned ten minutes later, evidence of a teary farewell written all over her face. I came over and held her hand across the bar. "Sad?"

"It's always hard saying goodbye to Dad. But I wouldn't say I'm sad, by any means." As if to convince herself, she tugged up the corners of her mouth. "I can't believe he found a way to be a part of this project. It's the best thing that's happened to him in ten years."

"Bella, even after just one week, it's clear to me that this camp idea is providing something that's important way beyond the kids we'll be serving. We're engaging all kinds of great people around the mission. It's going to continue to snowball. We have no idea where this could end up."

"I just can't believe how my life has changed in four weeks. I couldn't have even dreamed this up as a possibility!"

"It's the island."

"No, Edward. It's you."

"I'm willing to compromise…it's _us_."

"Deal."

Jasper arrived with Rosalie and Alice on his arms. "Bella, want to join my harem for dinner?" Jasper asked.

"No, thanks. I already ate. I think I'll sit here and stare at my fiancé for a while."

"Champagne, ladies?" I piped up.

"No, thank you," said Rose. "We stayed a while last night after you two cut out. I think I've had my share of champagne for a while. I'll take a Corona."

"Make mine a Bellini?" requested Alice.

"Sparkling water for me," said Jasper. "I'm the designated walker tonight."

"So, Bella, have you decided on your wedding gown? Will you go white or ivory? Strapless, sweetheart, or scoop neck? Empire waist or mermaid?"

"Alice, slow down," Bella answered. "You're making my head hurt."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm just so excited!"

"Tell you what, when I'm ready to start looking, you will be the very first person I call."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, Alice. How could I do this without you?"

"Mmm, good point."

"But you're going to have to give me some time here. I don't already have three scrapbooks filled with pictures of my ideal gown."

"That's okay. I'll share!"

"Now for flowers…"

"Back off, Pixie!" snapped Rose. "Leave the poor thing alone. She hasn't even had the ring for 24 hours yet!"

I rolled my eyes at their nonsense and moved down the bar to wait on some thirsty customers.

O – o – o – O

Three exhausting hours later, I swiped clean the bar one final time and stood in front of Bella's barstool. "Think you can walk back this time? I don't think I have the energy to carry you tonight."

"Maybe I should give _you_ a piggyback! Just like old times."

"Hah, I've got another sixty pounds of muscle on me since your last ride, Sweetheart."

"Are you sure it's all muscle?" she teased.

"All right, just for that, get over here. I'm climbing on!" We switched places. I sat on the barstool and Bella hunched down in front of me. "Ready?"

"Mmm hmmm."

I scooted to the edge and wrapped my legs around her waist. Then I folded my left arm in front of her neck. "How you doing, B? Too much?"

She snorted. "No, Edward. I used to be an athlete, remember?"

There were a whole lot of thoughts going through my mind, but all of them would've landed me in a whole world of trouble. So I closed my mouth and climbed aboard.

"Okay, I'm on. Mush, you husky!"

She pulled forward with a jerk, and I instantly slipped down her back about three inches. Tightening my grip, I gave her a chance to adjust. "Ugh, somebody's been packing on the bacon cheeseburgers!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!"

"Yes, and I can feel you growing as we speak. And thanks for poking me in the back, by the way."

"I can't help it if the concept of riding you gets me excited, my little horsie." Figured that was better than calling her a piggy.

Determined anew, Bella wrapped her arms around my thighs and heaved me higher onto her back. It wasn't the most comfortable sensation, but it was enormously amusing. She staggered sideways a few steps before finally organizing her momentum into forward motion.

"See? This isn't so hard."

"You're doing great, Baby."

"So what's my reward for carrying you home anyways?"

"I'm planning on riding you hard and putting you away wet."

"Mmm, that thought might just get me all the way to the barn."

Once she worked into a steady rhythm, I decided she needed a bit more of a challenge. I slipped my hand down inside her dress and gave her breast a little squeeze. With her hands wrapped behind and underneath me, she was left defenseless.

"Unggh, that is not fair, Edward."

"What? I'm just looking for a handle." I continued caressing her and rolling her hardened nipple between my fingers.

Her breathing picked up, a combination of the strain and the stimulation. Just for chuckles, I stuck my tongue in her ear and wiggled it around a bit. She shook me off with a giggle.

"You are a very badly behaved passenger," she scolded.

"It's been a while since I promised to be good, Bella."

"We made it!" Bella said, ignoring my comment and bucking me off at her door.

"Thanks for the ride, Brown Beauty," I said, placing a kiss on her nose.

"I believe promises were made…" she said, pushing open the door. "Hard riding…wetness…"

"Yes, Bella. I remember," I growled, allowing the imagery to overtake me.

She walked herself over to the back of the couch and bent tantalizingly over it. Burying her face into the cushion, she spread her legs and waved her ass at me.

"Oh, Bella," I threatened. "If you thought I was badly behaved before, wait till I mount you _this_ time!"

She lifted her head and shot me a look just dripping with lust. "Giddyap, Baby!"

O – o – o – O

"Move in to the Hollow with me tomorrow, Bella."

Back in bed, I had her trapped, literally. Spooning her from behind, my head was propped into my palm, my right leg was thrown possessively over the curve of her hip, my right hand meandered aimlessly around her breasts. She tilted her head back and said simply, "Okay."

I flipped her toward me onto her back and blanketed her with my body from her lips to her toes and all the delicious spots in between. I twined my fingers through hers at our sides and pressed our joined hands to the bed. I only let go when I needed to lift myself up onto my elbows so I could slide inside her.

O – o – o – O

The clock showed 2:47 AM, but time had stopped mattering long before. I was on my back now and her head was tucked into what I now recognized as her favorite spot-nuzzled into the side of my chest where she said the softest patch of skin felt the best against her face.

"Where should we get married, Bella?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, I mean, I think I know what I'd want, but what about you? Don't little girls dream of their wedding day? Tell me what it looks like." While she answered, I drew my nails lightly up and down her side.

"I'm not the kind of girl who wasted dreams on weddings. I went from losing my Mom at the age of five to becoming a part of your family. Happy endings weren't exactly my frame of reference."

"So now that you've had an entire day to think about it…anything?"

"Okay. I'll admit to having a little fantasy today. In my heart of hearts, here's what I see: You, standing in front of me, in a white linen jacket and a soft tee shirt the color of the ocean, and a pair of white jeans, and your sexy as hell, tan, bare feet. Your copper hair is blowing carefree in the breeze and I can't decide if you've got sunglasses on or not, because you look really hot in your sunglasses, but I think I'd rather be able to see right into your gorgeous eyes when we say our vows. And I'm wearing a simple white strapless wedding dress that comes almost all the way down to my ankles but not quite, because I don't want it dragging on the ground or getting in our way when we dance.

"And I'm wearing a simple headpiece that keeps my hair out of my face and I'm holding a cascade of white peonies floating on white lilac sprays. Dad is standing behind me on one side, and Alice and Rose are on the other. And you've got Carlisle with Kate on one side, Jasper at your elbow, and Emmett next to him. And they're all grinning like crazy.

"And there's just enough room for the minister."

"This sounds like a pretty small place," I said, barely containing my smile. Because I know where we are, and it's exactly where I want to stand with Bella and promise her forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhhh. The Epilogue will be out soon, and then we'll all have to take a launch off the island and head back to reality. Where maybe all men aren't EXACTLY as perfect as Edward? Say it ain't so! ~BOH


	39. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Bella, that's you!"

"Did you really jump?"

"How come you're wearing a wedding gown?"

Bella smiled at the curiosity of her latest group of campers as they passed the High Cliff Wall of Fame on their way into the auditorium.

"Keep walking, guys," I prompted. "We'll tell you the story after Bella's show tonight."

O – o – o – O

_Bella could not have foreseen Charlie Swan and Elizabeth Whitely's unlikely yet undeniable mutual attraction, so she hadn't factored Elizabeth into her vision of our intimate wedding party. Every other prediction, however, turns out to be perfect, right down to the peony and white lilac bouquet now shaking visibly between Bella's hands._

_My hands reach to cover hers, instantly steadying her with my reassuring touch._

"_Do you have the rings?" the Minister whispers._

_I nod confidently- that was Jasper's responsibility. If there is one thing I can count on today, it's that Bella's wedding band has made it safely up the cliff with Jasper. He gives me a supportive wink as he pulls the ring from his pocket and sets it in my hand with the precision of a surgeon's assistant._

_I wait for Alice to relieve Bella of her bouquet. Gently grasping and lifting Bella's left wrist, I balance the solid platinum band at the tip of her ring finger._

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

_I feel Bella draw a sharp gasp as her fingertip penetrates the perfect circle representing our unbreakable union. My eyes click to her face and I tighten my grip on her wrist as her wedding band twists and slides along her slender finger until it comes to rest against her diamond. I know she is going to switch them later, but for now, I enjoy the symbolism of our marriage providing the final barrier between the sanctity of the promises represented by her engagement ring and the world outside the two of us. _

_I bring her rings to my lips. Sealed With A Kiss._

_A serious but happy smile graces the corners of her mouth, and I reluctantly release her hand. If it were up to me, I'd never let go, but I realize it would only delay our legal joining to hold on longer._

_I feel her lift my left hand with hers, a gesture so familiar to me by now that my body responds automatically with anticipation of good things to follow._

_Bella flopping down on the couch next to me, lifting our intertwined fingers onto her lap, and scooting close to watch TV._

_Bella absently looping her fingers around mine to pull me closer as we walk back from our morning workout._

_Bella walking her fingers down my thigh to secretly hold my hand under the table as we have dinner out with friends._

_Bella standing, pulling me by our joined hands to the bliss of our bed._

_So it is with that unwavering trust borne of history and love that I eagerly give her my hand._

_Rosalie has chosen to transport my ring on her pinkie for safe-keeping. She spins the band until it loosens and deposits it firmly into Bella's waiting palm. Rose is not one to take chances. It's a long, long way down. A look passes between them before Bella returns her eyes to my waiting pair._

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

_Her voice breaks as it did earlier when she invoked her mother's memory. I'd had a rough moment myself bringing my mother's spirit to the ceremony, and I'd carefully avoided any Cullen eyes during that part._

_I place my right hand on her waist, taking another step closer and squeezing her gently, sending her the encouragement she needs to start the circle moving toward my knuckle and past. The metal feels foreign against my skin, and I look down and regard my hand as if it belongs to a stranger._

_Bella immediately covers her left hand over mine, aligning our fingers so that metal meets metal, my mark upon her joining hers on me._

"_Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"_

_One Mississippi._

_Two Mississippi._

_Three Mississippi._

"_I do." I feel my lips curl into a relieved smile as she passes the last milestone._

"_By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."_

"_Finally," Bella exhales adorably, causing our small assembly to giggle at her impatience._

_I hear the shutter of the photographer's lens as I trap Bella's head between my hands and close my lips over my wife's for the first time as a married man. I clench my eyes shut to focus all my attention on the enormity of this moment. She tastes as sweet as ever, but this time, mingled in with her regular flavor, I can discern a hint of forever._

"_Mmmmmm," my wife moans._

_"Mmmmmm," I moan right back._

"_Mmmmmm," she moans more urgently, tapping my shoulder this time._

_I open my eyes to the miraculous vision of Bella's brown eyes smiling with joy. She flicks her eyes just beyond me, and I realize I've been kissing her for a while. The natives are getting restless._

_Relieved to be liberated from the formality of the ceremony, Emmett breaks formation first and closes in. He takes both of us into an energetic hug that pushes Bella a little closer to the platform's edge than I like and actually sends several loose pebbles to the surf below._

"_Jesus, Em, be careful, you big baboon!"_

_As usual, he responds to my overprotectiveness with boisterous laughter._

"_Easy, Eddie, Ty's got us covered."_

_I glance and wave to the broader audience now cheering 6500 feet below us. Though Tyler is dressed in his fanciest island clothing, I have absolutely no doubt that he'd be in the water in a flash should the situation call for his services. Still, I'd much prefer our wedding day not to result in a water rescue. With our kiss, the reception has officially begun, and I see the crowd begin to migrate toward Embry's makeshift bar._

_While the girls squeal and hug, I allow myself to be passed around among the men-folk. Dad is in full-on mushy Carlisle mode. I can't fault him for being a sentimental fool, and I honestly can't say I even mind how tightly he's squeezing me right now._

"_Congratulations, Edward." And then more quietly, "I hate that your Mother couldn't be here today." Kate joins our hug once she's given Dad his private moment with me, ever gracious about that piece of our life from which she's permanently, definitionally excluded._

"_Kate, thank you so much for singing 'The Water is Wide' for us. It was so moving."_

"_I am honored that you asked, Edward. I've always loved that song."_

_I feel a firm hand on my shoulder, and I know it's Jas waiting his turn. Dad pulls Kate over to Bella and I give Jasper my full attention. "You were an excellent best man, Jas. Thank you for keeping me calm and getting Emmett dressed and here on time."_

"_It's what I do!" he grins, giving me his trademark response._

"_And thanks for the great bachelor party last night."_

_He smiles and claps me playfully on the cheek. "I know it was a bit tamer than what Emmett wanted for you."_

"_He'll have his own turn soon enough," I laugh. "Then we can hire the finest exotic dancers in all of Boone."_

"_What's this about exotic dancers?" Charlie asks sternly, blindsiding me from behind._

_Jasper chuckles and slips away as Charlie and Elizabeth take his spot._

"_We were just…uh…discussing Emmett's bachelor party," I answer my father-in-law nervously._

_Charlie forms his fingers into a 'V', aiming the tips back and forth between my eyes and his. "I'm still watching you, Edward."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_Elizabeth silently admonishes Charlie with a hand on his chest. "Oh, Charlie. You're scaring the poor boy on his wedding day. Set aside the pistols today."_

_He instantly softens and grins guiltily. Meanwhile, Elizabeth clasps my hand and reaches to kiss my cheek. "Congratulations, Edward. You two make a lovely pair."_

"_Thanks, Elizabeth. We're so glad you could be a part of our day."_

_Alice and Rosalie attack me together, "Come on, Edward! We're missing the party and trust me, you do not want to miss this party!"_

"_Okay, Alice," I laugh._

"_So are you sure you don't want to take the short cut?" Rosalie asks, pointing over her shoulder to the edge of the High Cliff platform._

"_Let me discuss it with my wife."_

_I catch Bella's eye as Jasper releases her from his arms. She smiles at me with that smile that I know is just for me. And as much as she always loved my brothers, this particular smile has _always_ been just for me. I take two steps toward her and she's back in my arms, her cheek pressed to my chest._

"_Mrs. Cullen."_

"_Mmmmmm," she answers me._

"_Apparently, we have a party to attend."_

"_Mmmmmm."_

"_So, shall we jump or hike?"_

"_I was kind of hoping you'd carry me."_

_"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that, Bella."_

_Realization crosses her face and her eyes grow wide as I slip one arm behind her upper back while I scoop the other under her knees. She clasps her hands behind my neck and rewards me with a grateful kiss. I turn us to the cliff and lead the wedding party down the footpath._

"_So, how do you like being married so far, Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_Ah," she answers in a floaty voice. "It's dreamy."_

"You're_ dreamy, Bella."_

_She smiles at my simplicity._

"_Do you wish you had shoes on?" she asks me._

"_A little bit, but only because I can't exactly see where I'm walking," I laugh._

"_Edward, you're not really planning on carrying me all the way down, are you?" she says, alarmed._

"_Kinda. Why?"_

_A beautiful blush sprouts above the neckline of her white dress. It pleases me no end that after everything, Bella still possesses the innate innocence to become embarrassed._

"_I just want to make sure you save your energy…you know…for our wedding night!"_

"_Since when do you have to worry about my stamina, Sweetheart?"_

_She buries her face against my chest and I chuckle. She has yet to need something from me that I haven't been ready, willing, and more than able to deliver, and I sure as hell don't plan to break my perfect record on our wedding night._

_O – o – o – O_

_The party is in full swing by the time we reach the beach. Embry pops open the first bottle of Dom Perignon as I set Bella down on the sand. Wait staff deliver the flutes around until everyone has a glass. Jasper moves between the two of us to perform his final duty as best man. Tapping gently on his glass with a shell, he draws everyone's attention for the toast._

"_My baby brother has never been too good at hiding his feelings."_

_I send him a warning glance, wondering just how badly he plans to embarrass me._

"_Frankly, that's the trait I've always admired the most."_

_I relax a little, blowing out a small breath over my champagne._

"_And I don't have to tell anyone here that Edward has many admirable traits to choose from." _

_The crowd titters and heads nod in agreement. Now I'm blushing and concentrating on the sand at my feet._

"_In fact, if he weren't my brother, I might hate him just a little."_

_More polite laughter._

"_But he is my brother; so instead, I count myself extremely lucky."_

_He pulls his arm around me, but I'm still not quite sure how much rope I want to give him to hang me with. I remain on high alert, though I allow him to draw me into his side._

"_So, yes, I've known for quite some time how my little brother has felt about Bella. And at times, I'll admit, it wasn't the easiest of affections for the poor kid."_

_Oh shit. Please, Jas. Just…don't._

"_But Edward is nothing if not tenacious."_

_Thank God, he's skipped over the jealousy, the heartbreak, the Volleyball Debacle of 2004…_

"_And of course, once grown-up Edward determined that what he wanted…what he _needed…_was Bella, the girl really didn't stand a chance."_

_The crowd cheers and whistles, while I glance shyly over at my bride, who is studiously avoiding everyone's eyes, especially mine._

"_And I've had the unique experience of getting to know my sister-in-law…whoa, Bella, that sounds pretty funky, doesn't it?" He pauses here to catch Bella's eye. She's also unsure of what he might reveal, so she raises a wary brow in response. "I've known Bella first as a loving caretaker, and more recently, a trusted friend. And, Bella, I really hope you'll take this in the spirit in which it is intended, but even though I always knew you loved Emmett and me like little brothers, there was always a different kind of connection with Edward."_

_A couple of inappropriate woo-hoo's ring through the crowd._

"_Okay, first of all, shame on you. And secondly, Embry, cut these guys off!" Jasper teases._

"_Let me clarify for the simple minds among us." There is pointing and jostling in response. "I think it all started with Bella's rescue of little mischievous Edward. The Chinese have a proverb: 'If you save someone's life, you are responsible for them forever.' Well, Bella, you started this!"_

_Laughter. Bella lets her eyes drift to mine again, and I give her a shrug as if to say, 'It's all on you, Babe.'_

"_And of course, we all know about Bella's famous guitar lessons, which somehow just didn't take when she tried it on Emmett and me. Or the way the two of them would swim for hours together or she'd always give him a piggy back home after he got halfway around the Loop and he'd pretend to be too tired to walk."_

_I shook my head, vehemently maintaining my innocence. Bella smiled, knowing now what she knew then, I would have done just about anything for her touch._

"_But when you came back here, Bella, my amazing little brother saved you right back."_

"_Su-per-man! Su-per-man! Su-per-man!"_

"_So now, it seems, he's responsible for you forever as well. So the marriage ceremony was actually just a formality, a chance for my sweet fiancée Alice to plan a beautiful wedding!"_

_Cheers ring out for Alice, and she and Jas share a glassy-eyed look, no doubt thinking about their own upcoming nuptials just six months away._

"_The two of you have already proven to be a formidable business duo, starting up The Cliffs Foundation and bringing eight sessions of campers to our island in just 15 months' time. So I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever that you will continue to fiercely protect and bring out the best in each other and continue to make us all proud with your joint ventures- whether they be socially responsible enterprises, musical performances, or God willing, nieces and nephews. Please join me in a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"_

O – o – o - O

Bella's final notes reverberated on stage, and the crowd called wildly for an encore. Taking my cue, I crossed the stage and climbed onto the stool behind my smoking hot, talented wife. Twisting her long brunette strands behind her left ear and around to her right shoulder, I nuzzled her neck with my nose and lips.

Placing my lips to her ear, I urged her on, "Fire when ready, Babe."

Bella's fingers launched into the manic "Jerry's Breakdown" and an appreciative buzz of laughter rippled through the audience. I joined in with what amounted to the bass and drum lines, letting my body pound the beat to hold her steady, not that she needed my help any. Still, her back leaned into my fully clothed chest (after all, there were campers in attendance now) and our muscles and our fingers and our hearts combined into one swirling symphony.

I struck my final tone and Bella danced her fingers through the solo at the end. When she finished, she turned her head to meet my lips amidst the applause, cheers, and laughter of the crowd. Pulling back, our foreheads met as we caught our breath. I gazed into those brown eyes that I have loved for so long, eyes that were now mine to behold freely, without fear, shame, apology, or limit. I listened for the separate vibrations that emanated from Bella and from me, the waves that found each other in the space between us, wound around each other and twined into one perfect hum. Turning our eyes to the audience, now on their feet, whistling and cheering, we watched as our combined perfect pitch sailed out over our family, our friends, our campers, our island, altering everything in its path with our love for each other.

O – o – o – O

"_Bella, you make a beautiful bride," Riley tells her. "Good luck taming this one," he says, pointing his thumb into my chest._

_Bella laughs and leans in to kiss Riley on the cheek. "Thanks, Riley."_

"_Listen, Edward, come see me when you get back. I've got our next routine worked out. It's my wedding present to Bella," he says, giving my blushing bride a wink._

_Bella's mouth forms into an 'o' and she elbows me in the ribs. "YOU TOLD HIM?"_

"_OUCH! I don't remember the part in our vows where you promised to jab me!"_

"_That was…private!" she says indignantly._

_Riley laughs at our first argument as a married couple._

"_Hey, if something gets you that hot, I am going to make damn sure it happens often! Even if it means I have to spend time half-naked with this ugly guy!"_

_Bree turns to our conversation, interested now. "You calling my guy ugly, Cullen?"_

"_Wait, _that's_ the part that bothers you? Not that we'd be rolling around the yoga studio together half dressed?"_

_Bree and Bella gave each other an 'OHMYGOD' look and burst out laughing. I roll my eyes to Riley and he winks, puts his arm around his girl, and gives me the 'Call me' cell phone sign with his thumb and pinky._

O – o – o - O

_Rosalie has graciously curtained off her water sports shed so that it serves as our makeshift dressing room. Bella changes into her go-to summer uniform- tank top and shorts, and I'm back to a tee shirt and cargo shorts. We both slide into our flip flops._

"_Just leave your clothes in there and I'll take care of them," Alice promises._

"_All right. There's enough food in this picnic basket for two days. Come down when you get hungry," Rose chuckles. _

"_Don't forget to turn on the headlamp. And don't worry about getting any company. I've got guards assigned to watch both ends of the trail the whole time," Emmett says._

"_I'm the night shift," Charlie says, somehow making it sound like a threat. He gives me the 'Eyes on you' fingers, his new favorite way to terrorize me. Elizabeth shakes her head at his antics._

_Dad leans in and says, "Don't forget to use the sunscreen tomorrow. Nothing ruins a honeymoon faster than sunburn."_

_And Jasper, bless his heart, says simply, "Have fun!"_

_I take Bella's hand and lead her to the bike. The picnic basket at the back has been fitted with a large 'Just Married' sign decorated by the campers, which we'll frame and hang in our new condo. There are bells tied to the handlebars. The kids wanted to tie empty cans, but Emmett was worried we'd get tangled in the undergrowth, so he compromised._

"_I drive, you play?" I ask her._

"_Sounds good to me," she says sweetly, climbing on behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. We turn back and wave goodbye to our loving family and what's left of the dwindling crowd. Emmett reminds me to turn on the light. Kicking the bike into gear, I take us to the trail. Bella's fingers waste no time creeping under my shirt and teasing the waist of my shorts. Despite her attentions, I manage to maneuver the mo-ped successfully up the dark trail, with only the single light and instinct to guide me._

_Leaving everything on the bike except the blankets, I dismount and help Bella down. "Want a ride?" I ask._

_She nods and smiles. I loop the blankets around her shoulders, and lift her once more, the way a man carries his wife over the threshold to their new life. She wraps her arms around my neck and we kiss for a while before I remind my feet to start marching forward. Soon, we are at the spot where it all came together for us. I drop the blankets and we kick off our shoes. Wordlessly, I begin taking off Bella's top, then shorts. I unhook her Victoria Secret bridal collection white lace bra that we picked out together, and slide the matching panties down her long muscular legs._

_The moon is only a sliver in the sky tonight, so there's not much light shining on my bride's body, but I admire it just the same. She lifts my shirt off and moves quickly to the button and zipper of my shorts. Between the hum of the motorbike and her hands exploring everywhere, I'm already hard, so she thoughtfully pulls my briefs out and over before sliding them down._

_She takes my hand and then we're walking to the fall. In my whole life, I've never stood naked under this water, and I cannot conceive of a better way to start our marriage. We walk slowly, cautiously picking out our steps in the dark until we reach water's edge. I wade in slightly and hold my hands out to catch her. She sort of steps and sort of falls into my waiting arms and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My cock bobs merrily beneath her without any agenda, floating and tapping into her and just plain enjoying the freedom of being completely naked with her in the water. I bounce us with my feet along the bottom, inching us closer and closer to the waterfall, until finally, I feel the misty spray at my back._

"_Ready?"_

"_Oh yeah," she answers, taking a breath._

_One more step back and we're under the full force of the water. I try to keep my eyes open, but the water is too powerful. Bella finds her footing and we stand together as close as two bodies can get. The water is pounding on my back as I bend over and close my lips over my favorite spot at the base of her neck. Her hands roam my back, one is wrapped tightly around my shoulders, the other is playing with the fleshy part of my ass. My hands are busy with one breast apiece, squeezing, pulling, teasing. I take one more step so that we can find some oxygen while still enjoying the spray. Now we can kiss to our heart's content without sucking in a mouthful of water._

_When I can't take it anymore, I pull us all the way through to the rock wall behind the water. It's too rough for me to pin Bella's back against, so I do the next best thing and turn her to face the wall, placing her hands against the wall above her and coaxing her feet apart. With a shudder, I realize I've just place her into position for a full-on police frisk, but she doesn't seem to mind. I pull her hips out toward me until she's just the right height. I line myself up and slide my hands to her shoulders. I push my hips up and she pushes hers back and we're moving together. My hands naturally begin to massage her neck and shoulders in a gesture that has become automatic to me. Bella drops her head and relaxes into the sensation. She's pushing into me faster and faster, and the water is hitting my back with each motion, and all I can think of is, "I'm fucking my wife," and I feel a little guilty that our first time is so rough, but I am pretty sure we'll be making slow, sweet love the rest of the night and long into tomorrow. As many times as Bella can stand it. Because I am not about to disappoint my bride. Now or ever._

_We pass back through the waterfall and we're drifting along on our backs, holding hands. _

"_So, wife, is there anything you need to ask me while we're floating along naked in the Water of Truth?"_

"_Hmmm, let me see. I guess there's really only one more thing I need to know about you, my darling husband."_

"_And what might that be?" Curious and amused, I lift my head out of the water and turn to her._

"_Are you ready to go again?"_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **And it is with bittersweet satisfaction that I click the Complete button on our two lovebirds and book the next launch off the island. Back to reality. Well, not really. If you're looking for me, you can either jump into my twisted Cinderella fairy tale **_Once Upon a Desire_**, or take a road trip to Holden University and sit in on **_Comp Sem 101_**. Either way, I'd sure love to hear from you! Thanks, readers, for making this first experience in fiction truly enjoyable and rewarding! ~bornonhalloween


End file.
